Persona non grata
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SB/SS: Zwischen Hass und Liebe liegt mehr als ein schmaler Grad. Dazwischen liegen Welten. Doch das Verlangen macht keinen Unterschied zwischen dem einen und dem anderen.
1. Chapter 1

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 18!**  
Spoiler:** Keine.**  
Inhalt:** Zwischen Hass und Liebe liegt mehr als ein schmaler Grad. Dazwischen liegen Welten. Doch das Verlangen macht keinen Unterschied zwischen dem einen und dem anderen.**  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Severus /Sirius, Hermine /Sirius, Hermine/Severus, Hermine/Sirius/Severus**  
Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..**  
Updates:** zweimal die Woche, mittwochs und sonntags**  
Kommentar:** Diese Story hat meine Definition des Ausdrucks 'lange Schreibzeit' in ein völlig neues Licht gerückt. Sie hat monatelange Schreibblockaden erdulden müssen und sich so oft in andere Richtungen gewendet, dass es zwei Jahre gedauert hat, bis ich sie vollenden konnte. Und dabei war sie eigentlich nur als kleine Fingerübung für zwischendurch gedacht. XD  
Betadank geht an Anja, zusammen mit einer Portion starke Nerven! Du wirst sie noch brauchen. *eg***  
Warnings:** Slash, Gewalt, Sex

* * *

- - -

* * *

Diese Story widme ich Lepitera, die mir als Testleserin und für den oftmals fehlenden Ansporn immer zur Seite gestanden hat. Ohne sie wäre die Story nicht das, was sie jetzt ist.  
Also Liebes, diese hier ist für dich. ;)

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Persona non grata**

**

* * *

**

**  
- Prolog -**

* * *

Die Halle war taghell, obwohl nicht eine Fackel an den Wänden brannte. Die funkelnden Lichter der verschiedensten Flüche flogen durch die Luft, Rauch waberte dazwischen umher und wären die Umhänge der Auroren nicht rot gewesen, hätte man sie nur schwer von den schwarzen Roben der Todesser unterscheiden können.

Harrys Atem ging keuchend, seine Blicke waren gehetzt und immer wieder duckte er sich. Dorthin, wo der Qualm am dichtesten war und man ihn hoffentlich nicht so leicht entdecken würde. Einige Flüche hatten ihn dennoch getroffen. Er hinkte und ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln an seiner linken Augenbraue legte die Vermutung nahe, dass er blutete. Stärker als gut für ihn war, so wie immer bei Kopfverletzungen.

Er stieß einen gezischten Fluch aus und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Warum ausgerechnet hier? Warum schon wieder die Mysteriumsabteilung? Warum schon wieder die Halle des Todes? Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden.

Einige rote Funken stoben über seinen Kopf hinweg und er duckte sich einmal mehr. Entweder waren die Kämpfe härter geworden, seitdem er als Auror arbeitete, oder er hatte es verlernt, auf seinen Instinkt zu hören. Was jedoch noch immer gleich war, war seine Abneigung gegen die Gefahr, in die er alle um sich herum brachte. Selbst durch den grauen Nebel hindurch konnte er zu viele rot gewandete Personen am Boden liegen sehen.

Im nächsten Moment riss er seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab nach oben und feuerte einen _Stupor_ ab. Einer der Todesser war ihm direkt vor die Füße gelaufen, kopflos, blind. Nun erstarrte er und fiel schlaff zu Boden. Harry gab ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich und lief weiter. Er musste den Standort wechseln, nun da er sich verraten hatte. Zwei Bänke weiter ging er wieder in Deckung.

Was zum Teufel wollte Voldemort schon wieder hier? Er kannte die Prophezeiung. Es gab nichts mehr in der Mysteriumsabteilung, das irgendwie wichtig für ihn sein konnte. Zumindest sollte es nichts derartiges geben. Harry rümpfte missmutig die Nase. Er hasste es, etwas nicht zu wissen. Seitdem er voll für den Orden des Phönix arbeitete mehr als früher.

Eine schwarze Gestalt tauchte aus dem Nichts auf. Harry hatte kaum mehr Zeit zu reagieren und trotzdem war es nicht er, der Bekanntschaft mit dem Hallenboden machte. Als er aufstand und in die Menge lief, schweiften seine Blicke über den Torbogen und den schwarzen Vorhang. Die Todesser sprangen immer wieder davor, schienen nicht die geringste Angst zu haben. Entweder waren sie lebensmüde, oder sie waren so in ihrem Rausch gefangen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, welchen Kampfplatz sie sich ausgesucht hatten. Gerade jetzt hatten drei von ihnen dort Stellung bezogen und feuerten Flüche in die Menge. Es schien sie nicht einmal zu interessieren, wen sie damit trafen.

Ein roter Umhang fing Harrys Blick ein. Ron sah nicht zu ihm und dennoch erfüllte er Harry mit einer undefinierbaren Zuversicht. Er zielte auf den mittleren der drei Todesser, Avery, wie Harry durch die verrutschte Maske erkennen konnte, sprach den Fluch und beobachtete mit unverhohlenem Triumph im Gesicht, wie er nach hinten stolperte und im Vorhang verschwand.

Harry schluckte, wandte den Blick ab und warf sich erneut in den Kampf. Er hasste es wirklich, wieder hier zu sein. Und er hasste es noch viel mehr, dass Ron später in der Nacht nicht zu denen gehörte, die das Ministerium zerschlagen und erschöpft, aber lebend wieder verließen.

* * *

**  
- Kapitel 1 -**

* * *

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, Hermine! Er war es!"

„Das ist absolut unmöglich! Und das weißt du auch."

„Weiß ich das? Weißt du es? Wusste Dumbledore es? Im Ernst, Hermine, was wissen wir über diesen Vorhang?"

„Dass es kein Zurück gibt, Harry." Hermine presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander und hielt Harrys Blick stoisch stand. Sie hatte seine Überzeugung, Avery in einer der letzten Konfrontationen gesehen zu haben – nach seinem Sturz durch den Schleier –, so lange stumm hingenommen, wie es ihn noch nicht in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Wie er nur kopflos Recherche betrieben und sich von dem Verlust seines besten Freundes abgelenkt hatte. Nun war es an der Zeit, ihn von seinem abstrusen Plan abzubringen.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen. Nicht mehr. Higgins hat gesagt, es gäbe vieles, was wir über den Vorhang noch nicht wissen. Und er sagt, Voldemort wäre wieder rausgekommen. Es _muss_ einen Weg geben, wenn Voldemort es geschafft hat!" Selbst auf die Entfernung von mehreren Metern konnte sie seine Halsschlagader wild pochen sehen.

Hermine seufzte schwer. Higgins, einer der Unsäglichen, war seit zwei Wochen das Maß der Dinge. Er wusste Details, die allen neu waren, berichtete Tatsachen, die sich niemand erklären konnte, und brachte sich angeblich in Lebensgefahr, nur weil er Harry gesagt hatte, in welcher Position er arbeitete. Dennoch rückte er mit immer mehr brisanten Informationen heraus, die bei Harry auf fruchtbaren Boden fielen. Er war blind für das Offensichtliche. „Bitte Harry... Ron ist tot. Stürz uns nicht in Hoffnungen, wenn wir nachher doch nur wieder enttäuscht werden." Sie kämpfte gegen den Kloß an, der sich in ihrem Hals bildete, und nach drei Monaten schaffte sie es sogar manchmal, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

„Wir können es nicht wissen, wenn wir es nicht versuchen."

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Dumbledore den Raum und den Blick, den er Harry durch seine Brille zukommen ließ, machte deutlich, dass er das Gespräch gehört hatte. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, trat er an den Tisch heran, der Hermine und Harry schon seit einigen Minuten eher als deutliche Trennung gedient hatte. Unbewusst straffte sie ihre Haltung, genauso wie sie es früher immer getan hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich...", begann Harry prompt.

Doch der Schulleiter brachte ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen. „Ich habe es gehört, Harry. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du durch diesen Vorhang gehst und nach Mr Weasley suchst."

„Aber..."

„Ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren!"

Hermine erschrak über die Schärfe in der Stimme des alten Mannes. Ebenso wie Harry. Mit großen Augen stolperte er einen Schritt zurück, die Wangen vor Aufregung gerötet.

„Du hast eine Aufgabe, Harry. Und so sehr mir dein Verlust leid tut, es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn."

Aus der Ecke erklang ein lautes Schnauben und Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie die Person in den Schatten zu erkennen versuchte. Sie sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen, als Snape geräuschvoll ein Buch zuklappte und aufstand. Seitdem er hier im Hauptquartier wohnte, tauchte er ständig an irgendwelchen Türen oder aus dunklen Ecken auf – rein zufällig natürlich. „Wie lange willst du dem Jungen dieses Märchen noch erzählen, Albus?", fragte er mit schleppender Stimme und gesellte sich in die Runde.

Der Direktor starrte den Tränkemeister auf eine Art und Weise an, die Hermine selbst auf die Distanz das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Und die Tatsache, dass Harry nicht gegen die Bezeichnung 'der Junge' aufbegehrte, sprach für sich.

„Märchen? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Nun offensichtlich wieder mutiger, da wütender, trat Harry zurück an den Tisch. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, seine Halsschlagader pochte noch schneller und ein leichter Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Stirn. Dumbledore schwieg.

Deswegen war es Snape, der sich Harry mit einem herablassenden Blick zuwandte und spöttisch lächelnd sagte: „Es gibt einen Weg zurück. Dem Dunklen Lord ist es in der Tat gelungen und er berichtete allen seinen Anhängern von dem Ausweg, bevor er uns das erste Mal in die Mysteriumsabteilung schickte."

„Das heißt, Sie wissen es?", presste Harry hervor.

„Severus!", fuhr Dumbledore warnend dazwischen.

Snape sah dem Schulleiter mit unverhohlenem Hass in die Augen, als er nickte. „Ja, ich kenne das Geheimnis. Unglücklicherweise ist Voldemort von demselben Verfolgungswahn betroffen, den auch gewisse andere Herren ertragen müssen." Dabei sah er Dumbledore scharf an. „Er hat es mit einem Fideliuszauber geschützt. Glauben Sie mir, Potter, ich hätte Sie liebend gerne persönlich durch diesen Vorhang geschickt. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigt." Er zog seinen Umhang um den Körper und drehte sich um, bevor er mit steifen Schritten das Zimmer verließ.

Hermine wünschte sich insgeheim, ihm folgen zu können.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus lief mit mäßiger Geschwindigkeit durch die Flure des Hauptquartiers des Ordens. Jedes Gemälde, jede Tür, sogar der Teppich auf dem Boden erfüllte ihn mit Abscheu. Er saß nun schon seit fast einem Jahr hier fest. Seitdem man ihn als Spion enttarnt hatte. Und inzwischen war er soweit, dass er den Tod diesem Aufenthalt vorziehen würde.

Die einzige Unterhaltung, die er hier bekam, waren das Gemälde von Blacks Mutter und Granger. Sie war hier eingezogen, um Mietkosten zu sparen. Die Uni war nur einen Katzensprung entfernt und es war beinahe logisch. Außerdem war es ihm nach wie vor eine Freude, seine schlechte Laune an Schülern auszulassen – auch wenn es nur ehemalige waren.

Nun, da Albus' kleines Geheimnis jedoch gelüftet worden war, schien es, als würde er doch noch etwas Unterhaltung bekommen. Er hatte dem Schulleiter damals gesagt, dass Potter es irgendwann erfahren würde. Aber es schien, als müsste man selbst im Alter von 121 noch gewisse Lektionen alleine lernen (wobei er natürlich gerne seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte).

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß fiel die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter ihm ins Schloss und ein lauter Knall hallte durch das Haus. Severus gab ein Knurren von sich, warf das Buch aufs Bett und lief mehrmals auf und ab. Mehr denn je kam er sich wie ein Tiger vor, der in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig gefangen gehalten wurde. Er hasste Albus abgrundtief dafür, dass er ihm das antat. Nach allem anderen.

Deswegen klang sein „Herein!" alles andere als ruhig, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Potter betrat das Zimmer und schien noch immer so gereizt und entschlossen wie vor fünf Minuten. „Was?", schnappte Severus. „Ist die Stunde der Wahrheit schon vorbei?"

„Sie müssen durch den Vorhang gehen", ignorierte der Junge vollkommen, was Severus gesagt hatte.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. „Den Teufel werde ich tun."

„Aber Sie sind der einzige hier, der Ron finden kann!"

„Wer hat denn jemals behauptet, dass ich Weasley finden _will_?" Severus sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und genoss es zu beobachten, wie Potter nach Argumenten suchte.

„Wir brauchen ihn im Orden."

„Es gibt im gesamten Orden nur drei Leute, die Weasley brauchen. Sie, Granger und seine _Mommy_." Das letzte Wort spuckte er mit so viel Sarkasmus aus, dass er das Platschen auf dem Holzfußboden beinahe hören konnte. „Er ist kein Verlust."

„Sie sind ein Scheißkerl, Snape!"

„Was für eine Erkenntnis", säuselte Severus, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Potter ihn wütend machte. „Dennoch empfehle ich Ihnen, besser auf Ihre Worte zu achten. Sonst könnte mir der Zauberstab ausrutschen." Er demonstrierte seine Drohung mit einem Zucken seiner rechten Hand.

„Sie müssen ihn suchen!"

„Nicht einmal für eine Million Galleonen würde ich das tun, Potter! Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie aus meinem Zimmer kommen, bevor ich mich vergesse!" Severus hatte sich zu dem noch immer wenige Zentimeter kleineren Mann heruntergebeugt und die Augen etwas zusammen gekniffen.

Dennoch zögerte er. „Und für zwei?", fragte er schließlich.

„Für zwei _was_?"

„Für zwei Millionen Galleonen." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und reckte das Kinn vor.

Severus schnaubte ein weiteres Mal. „So viel Geld haben nicht mal Sie."

Die grünen Augen blitzten schelmisch. „Würden Sie darauf wetten, Sir?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Ich werde durch den Vorhang gehen!" Eine weitere Tür knallte ins Schloss, dieses Mal die von Albus' kleinem Büro, das er sich hier im Grimmauldplatz eingerichtet hatte. Es war nicht einmal halb so schmuckvoll wie das in Hogwarts, aber da Severus dieses Haus so selten wie möglich verlassen sollte und sie in den anderen Räumen so gut wie nie ihre Ruhe hatten, hatte er es für nötig gehalten.

„Das wirst du nicht tun", erwiderte Albus gleichmütig und sah nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Und ob ich das tun werde. Ein Jahr Gefangenschaft ist genug, Albus. Entweder lässt du mich durch diesen Vorhang gehen, oder du kannst meinen Körper demnächst vom Dachbalken schneiden." Nun war es an Severus, entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

Vielleicht war es der Klang seiner Stimme gewesen, der Albus dazu brachte, ihn doch noch anzusehen. Auf jeden Fall schien er den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen, als er in Severus' Augen blickte. „Das ist Irrsinn, Severus!"

„Nein. Es war Irrsinn, als es um die Promenadenmischung ging. Jetzt ist es durchaus eine Option. Ich bin ohnehin für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Und wenn Avery es geschafft hat, zurückzukommen, kann es so schwer nicht sein." Severus zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern.

„Es ist drei Monate her, dass Ron verschwunden ist. Er wird nicht mehr am Leben sein."

„Das werden wir nur rausfinden, wenn ich ihm hinterher gehe."

Albus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum bist du so wild darauf, durch diesen Vorhang zu gehen?"

„Weil alles besser ist, als auch nur noch eine weitere Woche in diesem verdammten Haus zu sitzen! Ich bin inzwischen soweit, dass ich freiwillig wieder unterrichten würde, Albus!" Er stützte sich so hart auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch auf, dass dieser knarrend über den Boden rutschte.

„Du bist nur hier sicher. Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass du durch den Vorhang gegangen bist, wird er dir seine Anhänger hinterher schicken."

„Er wird es nicht erfahren. Und wenn Weasley sich nicht absolut dämlich angestellt hat, bringe ich einen Kämpfer mit zurück."

Albus sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an und Severus konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Verstand arbeitete. „Möglicherweise sogar zwei", murmelte er schließlich.

Severus schnaubte. „Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst. Der Köter konnte ja nicht mal hier auf sich aufpassen." Dabei zog er sich den Stuhl herum und setzte sich nun doch. Albus dachte nach. Das war schon fast ein Einverständnis. Und die Aussicht, bald dieses grässliche Haus verlassen zu können, erfüllte Severus mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit.

„Also gut."

Der Tränkemeister feixte.

Und vor der Tür war ein leises Rumpeln zu hören.

„Wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass Sie nicht lauschen sollen, Potter?", donnerte Severus. Kurz darauf war ein Poltern und ein harter Aufprall zu hören. „Ich frage mich, von wem er das hat", wandte er sich danach mit ratloser Miene an Albus, der jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hob.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Oh, Severus!"

Der Tränkemeister stolperte mit panischem Blick zurück, als Molly Weasley sich an seinen Hals warf und laut vernehmlich schniefte. Über ihre Schulter hinweg konnte er Albus hüstelnd ein Grinsen verbergen sehen und kniff mahnend die Augen zusammen.

„Ich bin dir ja so dankbar, dass du nach Ron suchen willst", schluchzte die rundliche Frau und es klang, als würde sie gerade sein Hemd durchweichen.

„Jaah", knurrte er gedehnt und schob sie von sich. Potter drückte sich an der Tür herum und weigerte sich, Albus anzusehen. So wie Severus es erwartet hatte, hatte Potter es dem Direktor bisher nicht verziehen, dass er ihn angelogen hatte, als es um den Köter gegangen war.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf ihn aufpassen wirst, wenn du ihn gefunden hast!" Molly zog ein großes, gepunktetes Taschentuch aus ihrem Ärmel, ähnlich dem, das Hagrid immer in seinen theatralischen Momenten hervorzog.

„Auf ihn aufpassen?", erwiderte Severus. „Ich dachte, ich gehe ihn suchen, um ihn dann endgültig ins Jenseits zu befördern."

Molly wurde eine Spur blasser, was für Arthur das Zeichen zu sein schien, seine Frau am Arm zu fassen und mit wütenden Blicken für Severus zum Tisch zu führen. „Wenn er ihn findet, wird er ihn zurückbringen", beruhigte er sie dabei mit leiser Stimme.

Severus wischte sich derweil sein Hemd glatt und stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich einen großen feuchten Fleck auf seiner Brust hatte. Ein unwilliges Murren entfuhr ihm. „Können wir nun endlich aufbrechen?", fragte er in die Runde und zog seinen Umhang von der Lehne des Stuhls, auf den Molly sich gesetzt hatte. Mit einem überraschten Laut stand sie auf, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich auch zum Teil auf den Umhang gesetzt hatte. Severus schoss ihr wütende Blicke entgegen und versuchte, die Falten in dem schwarzen Stoff zu glätten.

„Wenn du alles dabei hast, könnt ihr los", schaltete Albus sich nun wieder ein und kam weiter in den Raum.

„Was fasst du denn unter den Begriff 'alles', alter Mann?" Seitdem sie gestern Abend beschlossen hatten, dass er durch den Vorhang gehen würde, lag Albus ihm damit in den Ohren. Dabei dauerte es wahrlich nicht lange, einige Tränke für den Notfall und etwas frische Wäsche zu schrumpfen und in den Taschen seines Umhanges zu verstauen.

„Nun, du wirst schon wissen, was du brauchst", murmelte der Schulleiter diplomatisch und wandte sich zum Kamin um.

Severus belegte sich derweil mit einem Illusionszauber und folgte ihm. Albus streute etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen und bedeutete Potter, der Severus durch seinen Aurorenstatus problemlos durch das Ministerium geleiten konnte, hindurch zu gehen. Er selbst würde nicht mitkommen. Es erregte immer zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, wenn Albus im Ministerium auftauchte. Potter folgte dem Zeichen des Direktors mit grimmiger Miene. „Zaubereiministerium", sagte er deutlich und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„Pass auf dich auf", raunte Albus, als Severus an ihm vorbei ging.

Severus knurrte lediglich, dann folgte er Potter.

Als er den Kamin im Ministerium wieder verließ, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Illusionszauber im Grunde überflüssig gewesen war. Bei dem Gedränge, das hier herrschte, hätte ihn so und anders auch niemand bemerkt. Potter ging ihm voran und hätte Severus nicht ein natürliches Gespür dafür gehabt, Schüler zu verfolgen, hätte er ihn sicherlich verloren. So jedoch schafften sie es ohne Zwischenfälle bis in die weniger bevölkerten Gänge.

Je näher sie der Mysteriumsabteilung kamen, umso ruhiger wurde es. Zwei Gänge vor der unscheinbaren schwarzen Tür war es so still geworden, dass sie ihre Schritte von den Wänden widerhallen hören konnten. „Higgins hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir ungestört bleiben", murmelte Potter und klang sichtlich nervös.

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen", erwiderte Severus und sah sich um. Er kannte diese Gänge noch von früher, als er für seine Anhörung hergeführt worden war. Die Gerichtssäle lagen nur wenige Gänge weiter.

Als sie den runden Raum mit den identischen Türen betreten hatten, drehte Severus sich einmal um sich selbst. Dann schnaubte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Zwei der Türen waren markiert. Die eine mit einem roten Kreis, die andere mit einem blauen Dreieck. „Sind hier auch noch Apachen unterwegs?", fragte Severus spöttisch.

„Halten Sie den Mund", murrte Harry und nickte der Tür mit dem Dreieck zu.

„Passen Sie auf, wie Sie mit mir reden, Potter."

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran. Immerhin bin ich derjenige, der hierfür bezahlt." Der Junge warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick über die Schulter zu und öffnete die Tür. „Nach Ihnen, Professor Snape."

Severus rümpfte die Nase und ging voraus in die Halle des Todes. Wie es schien, war hier seit dem Kampf vor drei Monaten aufgeräumt worden. Zumindest war nichts mehr davon zu erkennen. Ein leises Wispern lag in der Luft, das seinen Ursprung im Torbogen in der Mitte des Raumes hatte. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene betrachtete er die Sitzbänke an den Wänden. Sie hatten eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung bekommen, als er erfahren hatte, was es mit dem Torbogen ehemals auf sich gehabt hatte.

Nachdem Severus den Illusionszauber aufgehoben hatte, trat Potter neben ihn und blickte mit steinerner Miene zum Vorhang. „Denken Sie nicht einmal an die Möglichkeit", raunte Severus und fixierte seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit eisigen Blicken.

„Ich denke seit drei Monaten an nichts anderes mehr."

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen." Severus feixte, als Potter ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Sie waren noch nie jemand, der seine Handlungen mit allen Konsequenzen betrachten konnte. Aber seitdem ihr kleiner Freund verschwunden ist, haben Sie Ihren Tunnelblick wirklich perfektioniert. Sie täten besser daran, links und rechts zu schauen, bevor sie einen Schritt tun, Potter. Der Dunkle Lord wartet nur darauf, dass Sie sich einen Fehltritt leisten."

Potter knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen. „Wenn Sie mit Ihrem Wort zum Sonntag fertig sind, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Ihren Hintern durch den Vorhang bewegen würden, Snape."

„Sie sollten lieber aufpassen, dass ich Ihnen nicht den ihren versohle."

„Dafür müssen Sie erstmal rankommen, _Sir_."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorne. „Glauben Sie mir, ich könnte, wenn ich wollte." Und nachdem er dem jungen Mann noch mit einigen sehr stechenden Blicken klar gemacht hatte, dass das kein Scherz war, wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und tat einen großen Schritt durch den Vorhang.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Kapitel 2 -

* * *

**

Severus verließ den Vorhang auf der anderen Seite aufrecht gehend. Überrascht blickte er sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein Torbogen, der exakt so aussah wie der in der Halle des Todes. Es war, wie wenn man durch eine Tür ging. Probehalber streckte er die Hand aus, stieß jedoch gegen einen festen Widerstand. Es wäre auch wirklich zu einfach gewesen.

Schließlich wandte er sich vom Vorhang ab und der anderen Welt zu. Und diese Welt erinnerte irgendwie sehr an die Steinzeit. „Wunderbar", murmelte Severus und machte sich an den Abstieg, denn der Vorhang stand auf einer Anhöhe in der Mitte von etwas, das aussah wie ein riesiger Vulkankrater. Als er unten angekommen war, ging er in die Hocke und legte seine Hand flach auf den sandigen Boden. Er war kühl. Also brodelte hoffentlich keine Lava nur wenige Zentimeter unter ihm.

„Ich schwör's Ihnen, Weasley, hierfür wird nicht nur Potter zahlen." Mit vorsichtigen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg, der in einen dichten Wald führte. Das Summen von Insekten lag in der Luft, ebenso wie eine erdrückende Feuchtigkeit. Schon jetzt brach ihm der Schweiß aus und nach wenigen Minuten zog Severus den Umhang aus und faltete ihn zusammen, bis er ihn schrumpfen und in die Hosentasche stecken konnte.

Immer wieder musste er tief hängende Äste zur Seite schieben, wobei kleine Tiere und Vögel aus dem Unterholz brachen und kreischend in den Himmel stiegen. Er bewegte sich nicht eben leise, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er auf der Suche nach Weasley war, war das vermutlich genau die richtige Vorgehensweise.

Zumindest glaubte er das, bis es plötzlich still wurde. Er war nicht stehen geblieben und die Äste unter seinen Füßen knackten noch immer laut und durchdringend, erinnerten an die vielen Knochen, die er in seiner Todesserzeit hatte brechen hören. Doch die Vögel waren verstummt.

Severus blieb stehen und horchte. Die Luft um ihn herum bewegte sich nicht im Geringsten. Sie klebte an ihm wie der frische Schweiß und die kleinen Fliegen, die ihm nicht hatten ausweichen können. Irgendetwas pirschte sich an ihn heran. Kam näher auf lautlosen Pfoten und hatte ihn im Visier.

Langsam drehte Severus sich um sich selbst und versuchte zu sehen, was der Wald so energisch zu verbergen versuchte. Ein dumpfes Rauschen rechts von ihm war das erste, was er von seinem Gegner wahrnehmen konnte. Sein Kopf ruckte herum, doch da war es schon verschwunden. Severus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, und er zückte den Zauberstab.

Im nächsten Moment rauschte es links von ihm und erneut rasten seine Blicke zu der Stelle, die er im Augenwinkel sich verändern hatte sehen können. Nun war wieder alles still und grün, geziert mit roten Blüten und gelben Früchten.

Severus zwang sich dazu, die Augen zu schließen. Offensichtlich konnte er seinem Gegner nicht durch aufmerksames Beobachten beikommen, also konzentrierte er sich auf seine anderen Sinne. Im Moment war es still. Die Luft schien jedoch um einige Grad kühler geworden zu sein. Ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Geruch drang in seine Nase. Er inhalierte tief und erkannte Schwefel. Ein Prickeln lief über seine Haut und stellte trotz der unangenehmen Wärme die feinen Haare auf. Was auch immer ihm auflauerte, es war ein magisches Wesen.

Dann traf ihn etwas mit der Wucht eines _Stupors_ und schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Der Atem wurde ihm aus der Lunge gepresst, als er hart auf den Boden fiel. Severus riss die Augen auf und versuchte zu sehen, was ihn angegriffen hatte. Er konnte nichts erkennen, wurde aber auf dem Boden festgehalten.

Sein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand, als hätte ihn ein _Expelliarmus_ getroffen, und Severus starrte dem Hilfsmittel mit großen Augen hinterher. Für einen Moment glaubte er, die Welt habe alle Farben verloren, doch was auch immer diesen Schwarzweißeffekt verursachte, bewegte sich. Und es drückte ihm die Kehle zu.

Röchelnd versuchte Severus das Wesen abzuschütteln, aber was keinen Körper hatte, konnte man mit bloßer Kraft schwer bekämpfen. Bald spürte er die Auswirkungen des Sauerstoffmangels. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Puls stieg noch weiter und ein monotones Fiepen störte seinen Hörsinn. Das letzte, was er zu sehen glaubte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, war ein großer schwarzer Hund.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius Black befand sich in seiner Animagusgestalt, als er den Körper des Tränkemeisters in die Höhle zerrte. Ron kam aus der Dunkelheit zum Eingang gelaufen, als er das Knurren des Tieres hörte, und half ihm bei seinem Unterfangen. Kurz darauf stand Sirius wieder als Mensch neben ihm. „Pass die Banne an, bevor das Vieh ihn findet", wies er den jungen Mann keuchend an und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Ron löste sich nur ungern von dem Anblick seines ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertränke, was Sirius mit einem Feixen zur Kenntnis nahm. „Ja, ich frage mich auch, was er hier will", murmelte er, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und stieß Snape mit der Spitze seines zerschlissenen Schuhs an der Schulter an.

„Eigentlich frage ich mich eher, warum du ihn gerettet hast", erwiderte Ron und widmete sich dann den Bannen.

Sirius schnaubte. Er hatte dem Jungen schon viel zu viel beigebracht, seitdem er hier war. „Es gehen schon vierzehn Morde auf mein Konto. Man muss es ja nicht übertreiben." Nachdem die Höhle, die ihnen als Unterschlupf diente, auch Snape Schutz bot, hockten sich die beiden Männer rechts und links von ihm auf den Boden.

„Was meinst du, wie lange wird er brauchen, bis er wieder zu sich kommt?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er deine drei Tage toppen wird, Squirrel."

Ron lief rot an. „Als ob ich etwas dafür könnte…"

Sirius schlug ihm zweimal so hart auf die Schulter, dass Ron beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Lass Dornröschen schlafen", entschied er dann. „Wir werden noch genug Spaß mit ihm haben, wenn er wieder wach ist."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war ein sehr unangenehmer Geruch, der Severus wieder ins Reich der Zurechnungsfähigen beförderte. Mit einem angewiderten Knurren drehte er den Kopf weg, doch der Geruch folgte ihm. Er drehte ihn in die andere Richtung und das Spiel wiederholte sich. Dann endlich zwang Severus sich dazu, die Augen zu öffnen, und erkannte nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln Sirius Black, der ihm breit grinsend einen schwarzen Klumpen unter die Nase hielt. „Hallo, Schniefelus." Severus ballte seine Hand zur Faust, holte aus und schlug dem Köter direkt ins Gesicht.

Sirius verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach hinten. Die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich wieder zu berappeln, nutzte auch Severus, um sich aufzurichten. „Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, es wäre eine Fata Morgana gewesen."

Der Animagus wischte sich über die Nase, die nicht mal blutete, und lachte dreckig. „Ist nicht die erste Hoffnung, die ich zunichte mache."

„Und bestimmt nicht die letzte." Severus warf dem verhassten Mann einige entsprechend hasserfüllte Blicke zu, bevor er schwankend auf die Beine kam. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Ronald Weasley saß weiter hinten in der Höhle an einem Feuer, dessen Qualm sich in kleinen Kügelchen sammelte, zu Boden sank und eine Spur nach draußen zog, wo er sich auflöste. „Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, das jemals zu sagen, aber genau Sie habe ich gesucht, Weasley."

„Ich war's nicht!", erwiderte der Rotschopf prompt, was Severus feixen ließ.

„Oh, mir fällt bestimmt etwas ein, wofür ich Sie nachsitzen lassen könnte. Und wenn es nur die Tränen Ihrer Mutter sind, die mein Hemd durchnässt haben."

Im nächsten Moment traf eine Hand ihn fest auf die Schulter und Severus gab unfreiwillig ein Keuchen von sich. „Kaum wach, da fängt er schon an zu drohen. Das ist aber nicht die feine englische Art, sich bei seinen Gastgebern zu bedanken." Bei seinem letzten Satz kniff er Severus in die Wange und verlieh seiner Stimme einen Ton, als würde er mit einem Baby sprechen.

Severus verengte die Augen, griff nach dem Handgelenk des anderen Mannes und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. „Lass deine Finger von mir!", zischte er dicht an seinem Ohr und stieß ihn danach so abrupt von sich, dass Sirius beinahe ins Feuer gestolpert wäre.

Dieser lachte heiser und setzte sich neben Ron, der inzwischen angefangen hatte, rohe Fleischstücke auf einen Stock zu spießen und über dem Feuer zu rösten. „Dann erzählt mal, wie es zu dem unglaublich dämlichen Schritt kam, der dich hierher führt."

„Allgemeinhin bezeichnet man es wohl als verlockendes Angebot. Potter bezahlt mich, damit ich nach ihm hier suche." Er deutete auf Ron, der daraufhin große Augen bekam. „Also sei besser nett zu mir, Black, sonst könnte ich auf die Idee kommen, dich hier zu lassen."

„Er hat _Sie_ beauftragt?", keuchte Weasley mit einigen Sekunden Verspätung. „Warum kommt er nicht selbst?"

„Wenn Sie nur einmal über Ihren eingeschränkten Horizont hinaus blicken würden, dann kämen Sie selbst auf die Antwort", schnarrte Severus und überlegte, ob er sich möglicherweise auch ans Feuer setzen sollte. Obwohl ihm der Gedanke an noch mehr Hitze nicht im Mindesten gefiel.

„Voldemort ist noch nicht besiegt. Harry wird gebraucht", beantwortete Sirius den fragenden Blick des Jungen, wirkte dabei aber ernster als bisher. Was sich jedoch rasch wieder gab: „Aber das beantwortet Rons erste Frage trotzdem nicht. Warum du? Sag bloß, du hast dich nicht wohlgefühlt im Haus meiner Eltern?"

Severus' Blicke flogen zu Weasley zurück, der gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich bin seit drei Monaten hier. Dachten Sie, wir reden nicht miteinander?"

„Unglücklicherweise haben Sie immer noch nicht gelernt, den Mund zu halten."

„Was des Einen Leid…", warf Sirius schadenfroh ein.

Severus ignorierte ihn: „Ich bin hier, weil ich der einzige bin, der zur Verfügung stand und den Rückweg kennt." Ein sehr feines Lächeln verzog Severus' Mund. „Also seid ihr besser _beide_ nett zu mir." Nun setzte er sich doch ans Feuer und nachdem Ron und Sirius sich einen Blick zugeworfen hatten, hielt Ron ihm den Stock mit dem beinahe fertig gegarten Fleisch entgegen. Severus rümpfte die Nase und machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Was war das, was mich angegriffen hat?"

„Das Biest", murmelte der Rotschopf und schob das Fleisch vom Spieß, um es sich in den Mund zu stecken.

Severus sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler an und wartete offensichtlich auf genauere Informationen. Doch Ron bemerkte es nicht mal. Daraufhin wandte er sich Sirius zu, der ihn breit angrinste. „Sag bitte!"

„Ich denke nicht mal dran!"

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Dann wirst du dir deine Antworten auf anderem Wege beschaffen müssen, Schniefelus?"

„Vergiss nicht, dass du hier für immer mit mir festsitzt, wenn ich euch nicht den Hintern rette. Und nennst du mich noch einmal Schniefelus, kann deine Nase eine intensive Blutsbrüderschaft mit meiner Faust eingehen. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass das nicht angenehm ist."

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"

„Willst du es herausfinden?"

Die beiden Männer starrten sich wütend an und Weasley nutzte die Pause, um zu schlucken und den Kopf zu schütteln. „Ehrlich, ihr seid schlimmer als meine Mom!"

„Das Angebot gilt auch für Sie, Weasley", knurrte Severus, ohne den Blick von Sirius abzuwenden. Die Verachtung, die er schon seit seiner Schulzeit für ihn empfand, ließ seine schwarzen Augen gefährlich blitzen. Zu seiner großen Frustration schien das Sirius jedoch nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren.

„Ich würde seine Drohung ernst nehmen, Ron. Er hat sich schon immer gerne Schwächere vorgeknöpft, nicht wahr, Snape?"

Es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, doch Severus blieb sitzen und stürzte sich nicht auf den anderen, um ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Stattdessen erwiderte er ruhig: „Wenigstens war _mein_ Verhalten meiner Hauszugehörigkeit entsprechend."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Es war offensichtlich, dass Severus einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

Er grinste zufrieden. „Ich will sagen, dass es sehr slytherin ist, jemanden in einen Hinterhalt zu locken und aus sicherer Entfernung zuzusehen. Und ich will sagen, dass es regelrecht feige ist, die Bitte eines Freundes an eine unfähige Ratte abzugeben, nur weil sich das Ganze als etwas haarig erweisen könnte."

Sirius knurrte aufgebracht und wollte sich nun seinerseits auf Severus stürzen, doch Ron hielt ihn davon ab. „Er kennt den Rückweg, verdammt!"

„Beleidige _niemals_ meine Freundschaft zu James, Schniefelus!" Der Animagus lehnte sich soweit an Ron vorbei, wie es ihm möglich war, und deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf den Tränkemeister. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut rot angelaufen.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete das Gebahren unbeeindruckt. „Sonst was?"

„Sonst habe ich auch einige Blutsbrüderschaften zu bieten."

Daraufhin lachte Severus kurz und freudlos auf. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Das reicht!", fuhr Ron erneut dazwischen. „Bei euch beiden komme ich mir richtig erwachsen vor! Das ist unheimlich. Also entweder geht ihr jetzt wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander um, oder ihr tretet gegeneinander an."

Sirius und Severus tauschten einen Blick, ehe sie synchron antworteten: „Zaubererduell!"

„Stopp!", kiekste der Rotschopf. „Kein Zaubererduell!" Er sah zu Sirius hinüber. „Wir brauchen ihn für den Rückweg." Der Animagus knurrte unwillig, während Severus äußerst zufrieden über seinen Status wirkte. Doch Ron war noch nicht fertig. Dieses Mal wandte er sich an Severus: „Und Sie brauchen ihn, um hier überhaupt überleben zu können."

Severus schnaubte, was noch lauter geriet, als er Sirius' Grinsen betrachtete. „Genau Schniefelus! Du _brauchst_ mich. Denn ich bin schon sieben Jahre hier und wenn ich dir vorhin nicht den Arsch gerettet hätte, hättest du hier keine zehn Minuten überlebt."

„Hör auf dich aufzuplustern wie ein Gockel, Black! Ich habe dich niemals um Hilfe gebeten. Im Gegenteil! Ich hab dir oft genug gesagt, du sollst dich aus meinem Leben heraushalten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund klebst du an mir wie Hundescheiße unter meinem Schuh!"

„Kann ich was dafür, wenn du nicht aufpasst, wo du hintrittst?"

Severus wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als Weasley stöhnend den Kopf in die Hände senkte und ein kaum hörbares „Merlin, erlöse mich!" murmelte. Im nächsten Moment sprang er auf die Füße und stellte sich soweit zwischen die beiden Älteren, wie das Feuer es erlaubte. „Wir machen es so: Sirius, du gehst raus und suchst etwas zu essen für morgen früh, bevor es dunkel wird." Dann wandte er sich Severus zu. „Und Ihnen zeige ich, wo Sie schlafen können." Die entschlossene Miene des Rotschopfes bekam zarte Risse, als er Severus' Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, und so fügte er rasch ein „Sir!" hinzu. Danach allerdings hielt er dem eisigen Blick seines früheren Lehrers stoisch stand, bis dieser ruckartig nickte. „Die Schlafplätze sind hier hinten." Er deutete auf den im Dunkeln liegenden Teil der Höhle.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Black von seiner Futtersuche zurückkehrte. Er hatte keine Uhr dabei und bezweifelte auch, dass sie funktioniert hätte. Es lag eine ganz eigenartige Magie in der Luft. Eine Art Schwingung, die ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete und ihn noch ungeselliger und garstiger machte, als er sowieso schon war.

Er saß auf seinem Bett, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, und beobachtete aus den Schatten heraus, wie Sirius sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte und eine Art Beutel ausleerte, den er zuvor im Maul getragen hatte. Mehrere große Früchte kullerten auf den Boden. Weasley sammelte sie auf und brachte sie in eine Ecke, die offenbar auch morgens von der Sonne verschont blieb. Severus hoffte sehr, dass dies auch für die Lager hier hinten zutraf. Er hasste nichts mehr, als morgens von der Sonne geweckt zu werden. Nun ja, abgesehen von der Promenadenmischung vielleicht.

Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich leise, so dass Severus nicht hören konnte, worum es ging. Doch Sirius warf ab und an einen Blick in die Richtung, in der Severus sich befand. Und auch wenn er ihn vermutlich nicht sehen konnte, erwiderte Severus die Blicke feindselig und verschlagen.

Schließlich gingen der Rotschopf und Sirius dazu über, ihn nicht weiter zu beachten und für den Anfang war Severus sehr zufrieden damit. Er durchsuchte die Taschen seiner Hose nach dem Umhang und brachte ihn auf seine normale Größe zurück, nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte. Eine nach der anderen stellte er die geschrumpften Phiolen mit Tränken für den Notfall in eine kleine Nische in der Steinwand. Dort würden sie hoffentlich kühl genug stehen, um nicht vor ihrer Zeit zu verderben. Nur eine Flasche reinen Alkohol steckte er sich in ihrer normalen Größe in die Tasche.

Als er eine Flasche mit einem leichten Schmerzmittel in der Hand hielt, entließ Severus den angehaltenen Atem aus seinen Lungen und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen üblen Jetlag. Es gab etwas, das diese Welt von der normalen unterschied, das weit über das Offensichtliche hinaus reichte.

Nach einigen Sekunden löste er sich von diesen Überlegungen und ließ die Pflanzen, die er gesehen hatte, bevor das unsichtbare Etwas ihn angegriffen hatte, noch einmal Revue passieren. Jahrelange Übung ermöglichte es ihm, die meisten für einen Trank gebräuchlichen Zutaten auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen und so kostete es ihn nicht mehr als einige Momente, ehe er ziemlich sicher war, dass er hier alles finden würde, was er für diesen Schmerztrank brauchte. Deswegen hob er den Schrumpfzauber auch hier auf, entkorkte die Phiole und leerte sie in einem Zug.

Die Wirkung setzte keine Minute später ein und der dröhnende Schmerz in seinem Kopf ließ nach. An der Müdigkeit, die er sich kaum einzugestehen wagte, änderte der Trank zwar nichts, aber er hatte genug Erfahrungen mit Müdigkeit sammeln können, um sich ihr nicht hilflos ausgeliefert zu fühlen. Bei Schmerzen war ihm dies nie zu seiner Zufriedenheit gelungen.

Nachdem er noch einige Momente lang abgewogen hatte, ob es nicht möglicherweise doch die schlauere Wahl wäre, einfach hier sitzen zu bleiben und abzuwarten, stand er von seinem reichlich unbequemen Lager, das nicht mehr als ein paar große, getrocknete Blätter auf einem steinigen Boden war, auf und ging zu den anderen beiden hinüber.

„Sieh an, der gnädige Herr hat genug geschmollt", verkündete Sirius prompt und grinste schadenfroh.

Von Weasley kassierte er dafür einen gereizten Blick, was Severus jedoch nicht davon abhielt, eine Augenbraue zu heben, als der Rotschopf zur Seite rückte und ihm Platz am Feuer machte – so dass Weasley zwischen den beiden Männern saß. „Nun sagen Sie nicht, Sie wollen Freundschaft mit mir schließen", spöttelte Severus, setzte sich aber brav. Unter Umständen war es schlauer, sich zumindest mit dem eigentlichen Grund seiner Anwesenheit gut zu stellen.

Weasley gab derweil einen leidenden Laut von sich. „Reicht fürs Erste nicht auch ein Waffenstillstand?"

„Fürs Erste muss es reichen, dass ich Sie nicht ignoriere", erwiderte Severus mit düsterer Miene. Danach zog er es vor, ins Feuer zu starren.

Zumindest bis Sirius sich daran erinnerte, dass er einen Mund hatte: „Du hast nicht zufällig etwas Alkohol dabei, Schniefelus?"

Severus hob seine Hand hinter Rons Rücken und verpasste Sirius eine Kopfnuss. „Rein zufällig schon", sagte er danach allerdings und fischte die Flasche reinen Alkohols aus seiner Umhangtasche. Er hielt ihn so in die Luft, dass Sirius beinahe herankam – aber eben nur beinahe. „Was kriege ich dafür?"

„Was dir lieber ist: Einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Stirn oder eine lebendige Wärmflasche für heute Nacht", säuselte Sirius.

Der Tränkemeister rümpfte die Nase. „Danke, ich verzichte." Und überließ dem anderen den Alkohol. Alles, solange es ihn ruhig stellte.

Daraufhin sprang Sirius auf die Füße und holte sich einige der Früchte, die er vorhin hergebracht hatte. Severus beobachtete stumm, wie er den Saft in ein hölzernes Gefäß presste und schließlich mit einem kräftigen Schluck des Alkohols vermischte. Nachdem er das erste Mal davon getrunken hatte, stöhnte er übertrieben genussvoll auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchte Oberlippe. „Süßer Alkohol…" Er bot Weasley das Gefäß an, der begeistert nickte und einen großen Schluck nahm.

Danach schüttelte er sich. „Ein Königreich für ein Butterbier." Und bot Severus das Gefäß an.

„Danke, ich verzichte auch hier."

„Umso besser, bleibt mehr für uns", verkündete Sirius und nahm Weasley den gepanschten Alkohol aus der Hand.

Severus schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und versuchte ein dreckiges Grinsen zu verbergen. Das würde eine interessante Nacht werden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3

* * *

**

Später in der Nacht erwachte Severus durch eine Vielzahl von Geräuschen. Am deutlichsten war ein brachiales Schnarchen, das unweit von seinem Kopf seinen Ursprung hatte und eindeutig Black zuzuordnen war. Doch darunter konnte er auch sehr viel leisere, sehr viel ungesünder klingende Geräusche vernehmen. Es klang, als würde sich jemand übergeben.

Trotz des Gefühls des Ekels, das Severus dabei überkam, konnte er ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht gänzlich verbergen. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und entzündete ein Licht an der Spitze. Dann durchsuchte er die Vorräte, die in der Nische hinter ihm standen, und brachte eine Phiole mit einem Trank gegen die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen von gepanschtem Schnaps auf ihre normale Größe zurück.

Obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, Sirius Black lebend anzutreffen – oder treffender gesagt: obwohl er _gehofft_ hatte, Sirius Black nicht lebend anzutreffen – hatte er alles eingepackt, was er im Umgang mit der Promenadenmischung gut würde gebrauchen können (wenn auch nur auf Albus' Befehl hin). Und dass Sirius selbst selten derjenige war, der unter seinen kindischen Auswüchsen zu leiden hatte, wusste Severus aus eigener Erfahrung.

Leise stöhnend stand er auf und stemmte die rechte Hand in den schmerzenden Rücken. Er würde noch ein paar Tage, beziehungsweise Nächte brauchen, ehe er sich an sein neues Lager gewöhnt hatte. Mit einigen derben Flüchen auf den Lippen ging er zum Höhleneingang hinüber. Die Banne, die vermutlich Black dort errichtet hatte, bildeten eine Art Tunnel, der an der Felswand entlang zu einer kleineren Höhle führte, die die beiden Männer als Toilette nutzten. Durch die Annehmlichkeit von Reinigungszaubern merkte man ihr diesen Verwendungszweck normalerweise nicht an. Nun jedoch schlug ihm ein stechender, sehr unangenehm säuerlicher Geruch entgegen.

Weasley kniete auf dem Boden und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand vor ihm ab. Den Kopf lehnte er soweit gegen seinen Arm, wie es ihm möglich war. Im Moment schien sein Magen Ruhe zu geben, denn nur der keuchende Atem war zu hören. Severus tippte mit der Phiole zweimal gegen seine Schulter, woraufhin er ein Grunzen von sich gab.

„Das ist der Grund, warum Sie niemals Alkohol von Black annehmen sollten", informierte Severus den Jüngeren.

„Danke für den Hinweis", nuschelte der und rülpste leise.

Severus verzog das Gesicht und hielt ihm die Phiole so vor die Augen, dass er sie sehen konnte. „Trinken Sie das! Es wird Ihnen helfen."

Weasley nahm seine Hand von der Wand und griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Glasgefäß. Während er den Korken herauszog und den Trank einnahm, beseitigte Severus das Erbrochene auf dem Boden, sowie den widerlichen Gestank. Der Rotschopf atmete hörbar auf, als der Trank seine Wirkung tat.

Severus nahm ihm die leere Phiole ab und steckte sie ein, dann hielt er ihm die Hand hin. Nach kurzem Zögern ließ Weasley sich auf die Beine helfen und stützte sich auch danach noch auf Severus' Arm auf. „Seit wann sind Sie so hilfsbereit?"

„Seitdem Sie zwei Millionen Galleonen wert sind", knurrte der Tränkemeister und setzte sich mit dem jungen Mann in Bewegung. Nachdem er ihn auf seinem Bett abgesetzt hatte, suchte er ein Gefäß mit Wasser und erhob über das Schnarchen von Sirius seine Stimme: „Sie müssen trinken, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust auszugleichen."

Der Rotschopf gab ein wenig begeistertes Geräusch von sich. „Mir ist immer noch übel."

„Das wird sich auch so bald nicht ändern. Aber der Trank wird verhindern, dass Sie sich noch einmal erbrechen. Also trinken Sie freiwillig, oder ich werde einen Weg finden, Sie dazu zu zwingen."

Wortlos griff Weasley nach dem Wasser und tat, was Severus gesagt hatte. Dieser wandte sich derweil ab und ging zu dem älteren Kindskopf hinüber. Unsanft ruckelte er solange an Sirius' Schulter, bis dieser grunzend aufwachte. „Hör auf zu schnarchen, Black!"

„Geht nich, bin betrunk'n", war die kaum verständliche Antwort. Danach drehte er sich wieder um und schlief beinahe nahtlos weiter – inklusive des ohrenbetäubenden Schnarchens.

„Vermaledeite Misttöle!", kommentierte Severus und belegte ihn mit einem Isolationszauber. Wunderbare Ruhe legte sich über die Höhle.

Zumindest bis etwas hörbar mit den Bannen am Eingang kollidierte. Severus wirbelte herum und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was war das?", fragte er.

„Das Biest", antwortete Weasley. „Stärkere Magie lockt es an. Deswegen benutzen wir kaum noch unsere Zauberstäbe."

„Das ist ja wunderbar", spottete Severus.

„Die Banne werden halten. Unruhig wird die Nacht trotzdem, wenn Sie den Schweigezauber nicht aufheben." Durch das Licht an seinem Zauberstab konnte Severus sehen, wie Weasley mit den Schultern zuckte und sich hinlegte.

Er selbst lauschte dem Wesen, das ihn beinahe umgebracht hätte, noch einige Minuten. Jeder Aufprall auf die Banne klang, als würde jemand sehr enthusiastisch gegen ein Wellblech schlagen. Er sollte wirklich sehen, dass er die beiden schnell hier rausbrachte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Ich werde dich unterrichten."

Severus starrte Black an, als hätte dieser ihm gerade ein Dunkles Mal auf seinem Arm gezeigt. „Du wirst _was_?"

„Dich unterrichten." Sirius grinste und entblößte eine Reihe gelblich gewordener Zähne. Die mangelnde Hygiene an diesem Ort machte sich immer wieder bemerkbar.

Severus schnaubte. „Und was willst du mir beibringen? Wie ich uns mit exzessivem Schnarchen wach halten kann?" Nachdem das Biest, wie Weasley es nannte, letzte Nacht nicht aufgehört hatte, gegen die Banne zu stoßen, bis Severus den Isolationszauber von Black genommen hatte, hatte er sich für das Schnarchen und gegen das Wellblech entschieden. Im Nachhinein war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das die richtige Wahl gewesen war.

„Ich glaube, das kannst du schon gut genug. Ich werde dir beibringen, dich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln."

„Und warum sollte ich das wollen?", fragte Severus gedehnt, während er Weasley beobachtete, der durch die Höhle lief und das Chaos vom letzten Abend beseitigte (Sirius hatte ihnen beweisen müssen, dass er auf Händen gehen konnte). Es ging ihm noch immer ziemlich dreckig und die Tatsache, dass Sirius das sprühende Leben war, half ihm nicht unbedingt, damit umzugehen. Severus hatte beinahe ein bisschen Mitleid mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler. Aber wirklich nur beinahe.

„Damit du rausgehen und Essen suchen kannst. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich hier einfach so mit durchfüttere. Reicht schon, dass Ron nicht auf die Suche gehen kann."

Aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle war etwas zu hören, das sich verdächtig nach „Nicht meine Schuld!" anhörte.

Severus überdachte die Antwort und zog die Schlüsse daraus, von denen Black erwartete, dass er danach fragen würde. Black hatte ihm das Leben als Hund gerettet. Und er war als Hund nach draußen gegangen, um Nahrung zu suchen. Vermutlich spürte das Biest nur Menschen auf. Das würde auch erklären, warum es hier Tiere und Pflanzen, aber außer ihnen keine Menschen gab. Abgesehen davon, dass durch den besonderen Schutz des Schleiers bestimmt seit langem niemand mehr hier gelandet war, mussten einfach zu viele Wenns zutreffen, um eine reelle Chance zu haben. „Warum solltest du bei mir Erfolg mit deinem Unterricht haben, wenn du bei Weasley versagt hast?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich versagt habe?" Sirius sah ihn mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Weasley, der nun anscheinend mit seiner Aufräumaktion fertig war, setzte sich zu ihnen. „Er hat nicht versagt." Und verwandelte sich vor Severus' Augen in ein Eichhörnchen und nach ein paar Sekunden wieder zurück. „Ein Eichhörnchen ist bloß zu klein, um Essen zu transportieren", fügte er dann hinzu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sirius lehnte sich Severus entgegen und sah dabei geflissentlich über die entnervte Miene hinweg. „Bereite dich schon mal darauf vor, auf meine Anweisungen zu hören, Schniefelus."

Als er sich wieder auf seine Füße zurücksinken lassen wollte, griff Severus unsanft nach seinem Kragen und zog ihn noch dichter an sich. „Bereite du dich darauf vor, die Zuschauerrolle zu spielen, Black. Weasley wird mich unterrichten!"

Der Rotschopf verschluckte sich prompt an dem Wasser, das er trank, während Severus den anderen Mann grob von sich stieß. „Ich werde _was_?", keuchte Ron.

„Mich unterrichten. Und Sie sorgen besser dafür, dass ich es verstehe. Sonst wird es hier doch noch Tote geben."

Sirius blickte von einem zum anderen und begann dann herzhaft zu lachen. „Snape, du hast niemals zuvor eine so dämliche Idee gehabt. Das wird ein Schauspiel, das ich mir um keinen Preis entgehen lassen werde!", sagte er, verwandelte sich mit betonter Leichtigkeit in den schwarzen Hund und trottete bellend aus der Höhle.

Und Weasley starrte Severus mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der jedes von Blacks Worten bestätigte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Sie machen einen großen Fehler, Sir!", kiekste der Rotschopf, während er um die Feuerstelle herumlief, die jetzt nicht mehr als ein schwarzer Fleck auf dem Boden war. Dabei gestikulierte er abwechselnd wild mit den Händen und raufte sich die Haare.

„Diese Einschätzung überlassen Sie besser mir, Weasley. Und nun setzen Sie sich!"

Der Tonfall des garstigen Lehrers erfüllte offensichtlich noch immer seinen Zweck, denn die Beine des Jüngeren knickten ein und er landete unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil. Der leidende Blick dominierte jedoch noch immer die Gesichtszüge.

Severus konnte nicht umhin, die Reaktion des Jungen zu verstehen. Er war selbst nicht begeistert davon, sich von ihm unterrichten zu lassen. Aber alles war besser, als sich Black auf diese Weise auszuliefern. Lieber erlaubte er es Weasley, im lehrenden Ton mit ihm zu sprechen, als Black. Bei Weasley konnte er sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass der Respekt vor seiner Person auch danach noch vorhanden wäre.

Nichtsdestotrotz seufzte Severus schwer und beschloss, Blacks Abwesenheit für ein klärendes Gespräch zu nutzen: „Ich werde das, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, nur einmal sagen. Also hören Sie mir besser gut zu."

Weasleys Augen wurden eine Nuance größer. „O-Okay."

„Ich werde tun, was Sie mir im Rahmen des Unterrichts sagen. Ich werde nicht meckern und mich nicht verweigern. Ich werde Sie nicht anschreien und ich werde Sie nicht verbessern. Dafür kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ich Black nicht tätlich angreife, wenn er eine seiner unpassenden Bemerkungen macht und ich erwarte, dass Sie sich heraushalten. Denn sonst muss ich auch Sie angreifen und das würde ich gerne vermeiden. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Verstanden", nickte der Jüngere, presste jedoch die Lippen aufeinander, als hätte er noch immer mit seiner Übelkeit zu kämpfen. Und als Severus ihn genauer betrachtete, wirkte er auch noch immer ziemlich blass um die Nase.

„Gut. Dann legen Sie sich noch einmal hin, bevor Sie mir zusammenbrechen."

„Aber Sir…", setzte der Rotschopf an, schluckte jedoch, als Severus ihn scharf ansah. Erst als der Tränkemeister abwartend eine Augenbraue hob, traute er sich, seinen Einwand zu vervollständigen: „Wollen Sie nicht anfangen, bevor Sirius zurückkommt?"

„Nein", brummte er schlicht. Severus deutete in einer kurzen Bewegung auf die Schlaflager im hinteren Teil der Höhle, woraufhin Weasley eilig aufstand und leicht schwankend verschwand. Um nichts in der Welt würde er Weasley wissen lassen, dass er sich schon beinahe darauf freute, sich mit Black auseinander setzen zu können, ohne dass irgendjemand sich dazu genötigt sah, einzugreifen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius' Rückkehr kündigte sich durch lautes Gepolter an. Severus verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich mit missmutiger Miene dem Höhleneingang zu, bevor er aufstand und beobachtete, wie der Animagus wieder seine menschliche Form annahm. Danach hob er den provisorischen Beutel vom Boden und drückte ihn Severus in die Hand. „Wo ist Ron?"

„Schläft. Zumindest hat er das bis eben getan", knurrte der Tränkemeister und begann die Früchte, die Black angeschleppt hatte, in die Nischen in der Wand zu sortieren. Die gleichmäßige Art, in der diese vorhanden waren, legte die Vermutung nahe, dass sie keinen natürlichen Ursprung hatten.

„Höre ich da etwa eine Spur Besorgnis in deiner garstigen Stimme, Schniefelus?"

„Eher eine gute Portion Hass auf dein kindisches Verhalten."

„Ich hab ihn nicht dazu gezwungen zu trinken."

„Du hast Potter auch nicht dazu gezwungen, Pettigrew als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen und trotzdem ist es deine Schuld, dass er tot ist", erwiderte Severus leichthin.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er brutal herumgerissen und so hart zu Boden geworfen, dass er die Spitzen der Steine in seinem Rücken spüren konnte. Die Früchte, die er noch in den Händen gehalten hatte, folgten dumpf polternd den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft und rollten davon. Sirius griff nach seinem Kragen und zog den schlanken Körper des Tränkemeisters ein Stück nach oben, so dass ihre Gesichter kaum mehr als fünf Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Erzähl du mir nichts über Schuld, Snape! Oder dachtest du, ich wüsste nicht, wer Voldemort von der Prophezeiung berichtet hat?"

Severus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem diabolischen Lächeln. „So, das weißt du also", brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Allerdings."

Daraufhin stützte Severus sich auf seine Unterarme und stemmte seinen Oberkörper so weit in die Höhe, dass er Black noch näher kam. Mit leiser Stimme fragte er: „Weißt du auch, wer Albus gesagt hat, dass die Potters in Gefahr sind, Black?" Die Gesichtszüge des anderen Mannes entglitten kurzzeitig, was Severus' Lächeln nur noch vertiefte. „Und jetzt nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir, bevor ich meine Manieren vergesse!"

Sirius verharrte noch für einige Sekunden in dieser Position, dann stieß er sich so unsanft von Severus ab, dass die kleinen Steine sich noch einmal besonders tief in seinen Rücken bohrten. Der Tränkemeister stieß einige Flüche aus und rappelte sich auf, ehe er die Früchte aufsammelte. „Was stellst du eigentlich mit den Dingern an, während du sie herbringst?", konnte Severus es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Viele der Früchte hatten weiche Stellen, einige waren sogar aufgeplatzt. Selbst abzüglich der Stellen, die der Sturz eben verursacht hatte, waren sie in einem grauslichen Zustand. Wenn sie sie nicht bald aßen, würden sie verderben.

„Ich hab sie für dich vorbereitet. Oder wolltest du sie mit Schale kochen?"

Sirius feixte, als der Tränkemeister sich mit ungläubigen Blicken zu ihm umdrehte, und zündete sich ungeniert eine Zigarette an. Bereits auf die Entfernung von etwa zehn Metern konnte Severus erkennen, dass die Zigarette keine war, die man so in der normalen Welt finden würde. Der grobe Tabak war mit einem unförmigen, getrockneten Blatt umwickelt, das kaum hielt. Vermutlich hatte der Köter nicht nur gelernt zu überleben, sondern auch, dieses Überleben nach seinen Vorstellungen zu gestalten.

Severus durchquerte die Höhle und nahm Black die Zigarette aus der Hand. Ein tiefer Zug bestätigte seine Einschätzungen bezüglich eines grauenhaften Geschmacks und Severus beglückwünschte sich zu seiner ausgezeichneten Körperbeherrschung, die es ihm erlaubte, den Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. „Du besorgst das Wasser, Schatz", sagte er trocken und beobachtete, wie Sirius die Augenbrauen hob und kehlig lachte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Humor hast, Schniefelus."

Daraufhin holte Severus aus und erlaubte seiner Faust einen weiteren Besuch bei Blacks Nase. „Nur in Ausnahmesituationen", knurrte er.

„Dann können wir ja noch einiges erwarten, während wir hier sind", murmelte der Animagus nasal.

„Aber auch nur vielleicht." Und während Sirius noch seine Nase betastete und die aufsteigenden Tränen wegblinzelte, hielt Severus ihm mit ausdrucksloser Miene die Zigarette hin. „Vergiss das Wasser nicht."

* * *

- - -

* * *

An diesem Tag gab es eine Art Fruchtpüree, dem man Severus' Fähigkeiten als Tränkemeister anmerkte. Er hatte es geschafft, den leicht säuerlichen Geschmack der Früchte mit der Zugabe einiger Beeren, die er Black gezwungen hatte zu besorgen, auszugleichen. So konnte man den warmen Brei beinahe als wohlschmeckend bezeichnen.

Zumindest schmeckte er gut genug, dass auch Weasley eine Schüssel voll aß – wofür Severus wirklich dankbar war. Wenn der Junge noch weiter den Leidenden gespielt hätte, wäre ihm früher oder später der Kragen geplatzt.

Nach dem Essen machte Black es sich in einer Ecke der Höhle bequem, in der er einen guten Blick auf das Geschehen im Zentrum hatte. Nachdem Severus und Ron sich voreinander auf den Boden gesetzt hatten, klatschte er mehrmals und pfiff sogar. „Lasst die Show beginnen!"

„Wenn du so weitermachst, wird es ein Boxkampf, Black. Und Weasley wird Schiedsrichter", erwiderte Severus gepresst.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?"

„Treib es nicht zu weit." Dabei hielt Severus seinen Blick stoisch auf Rons Gesicht fixiert, welcher die giftigen Blicke ängstlich über sich ergehen ließ.

„Verlierst du sonst deine Beherrschung?"

„Allerdings."

„Umso besser." Diese Aussage brachte Severus dann doch dazu, Black anzusehen, der seinerseits nur auf Weasley deutete und sich dann einer unglaublich wichtigen Betrachtung seiner Fingernägel hingab.

Severus' Blicke kehrten zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler zurück, der schwer schluckte, bevor er sich räusperte und sagte: „Sie müssen das Tier in sich finden."

„Ich habe kein Tier in mir", erwiderte Severus trocken.

Black lachte laut auf. „Dein Humor wird mir unheimlich, Schniefelus!"

Severus griff nach einem Stein, der unweit von ihm auf dem Boden lag, und warf ihn nach Black – der ihn unglücklicherweise auffing. Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen, warf er ihn zurück und Severus duckte sich unter dem Wurfgeschoss hinweg. „Du warst schon immer eine Niete im Quidditch, Snape."

„Lieber eine Niete im Quidditch als eine Niete im Leben."

Black griff sich ans Herz und gab einen theatralischen Laut von sich. „Jetzt hast du mich schwer getroffen!"

Ron kicherte leise, verstummte aber, als Severus ihn böse ansah. „Können wir jetzt weitermachen?"

Der Rotschopf nickte eilig und straffte seine Haltung. „Schließen Sie die Augen und konzentrieren Sie sich auf das Animalische in Ihnen."

Severus schloss zwar seine Augen, sagte dann aber mit leiser, öliger Stimme: „Weasley, sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie wissen, was Sie da tun?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Wie sollte er auch? Er hat es ja selbst erst vor zwei Wochen gelernt", warf Sirius spöttisch ein.

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihr damals Jahre gebraucht habt, würde ich an deiner Stelle still sein, Black." Severus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem feinen Lächeln. Er öffnete seine Augen, als er hörte, wie Sirius aufstand und zu ihnen kam.

„Wir haben damals Jahre gebraucht, weil wir niemanden hatten, der uns gesagt hat, wie es geht. Wir haben nach Zaubern gesucht, nach Formeln, nach einer vernünftigen Anleitung. Als dreizehnjährige Jungen wussten wir nicht mal, was wir unter dem 'Tier in uns' überhaupt verstehen sollten."

„Und als fünfzehnjährige habt ihr es verstanden?" Severus hob seine Augenbrauen.

„James verstand es als erster und hat es mir erklärt. Danach haben wir Wochen gebraucht, um es Peter beizubringen. Die reinste Zeitverschwendung." Black spuckte neben sich auf den Boden, das Gesicht missmutig verzogen.

„Was für eine Erkenntnis", brummte Severus.

Sirius betrachtete den Tränkemeister einige Momente, dann ruckte er mit dem Kopf. „Steh auf!"

„_Er_ ist mein Lehrer", behauptete Severus stur und nickte Weasley zu.

„Du hast es mir im Sitzen beigebracht!", brach dieser ziemlich hilflos hervor und starrte Black an.

„Du bist ja auch nicht er. Komm schon, Snape. Oder bist du zu feige?" Sirius feixte.

Und Severus sprang so schnell auf die Füße, dass Sirius überrascht einen Schritt nach hinten wich. Der Tränkemeister packte ihn am Kragen. „Nenn du mich nicht einen Feigling, Black!"

„Ich habe keine andere Wahl, wenn du nicht auf das hörst, was der Junge dir sagt, Schniefelus."

Severus spürte heißen Zorn in sich auflodern und drängte Black durch die Höhle, bis die Wand in seinem Rücken ihn aufhielt. „Ich höre auf niemanden, schon gar nicht auf einen dummen Schüler!"

„Ich weiß. Deswegen wollte ich es dir ja auch beibringen. Squirrel hat nicht die geringste Chance. Ist es nicht so, Schniefelus?"

Severus zog den anderen Mann ein Stück von der Wand weg, nur um ihn danach hart wieder dagegen zu stoßen. „Halt den Mund, Black!", zischte er.

„Sorg doch dafür, dass ich es tue, Snape!"

Die Wut floss brennend durch Severus' Adern und seine Hand zuckte verlangend bei der Vorstellung, sie in Blacks Gesicht zu rammen. Es war so oft anders herum gewesen. So oft war er derjenige gewesen, der mit einer aufgeplatzten Lippe bei Poppy aufgetaucht war und sich eine Ausrede aus dem Ärmel schütteln musste. Es wäre nur fair, diese Revanche zu bekommen.

Doch dann wäre er nicht einen Deut besser als Sirius und seine Freunde. Severus hatte sich schon damals geschworen, niemals auf deren Niveau zu sinken, immer über ihnen zu stehen. Deswegen ließ er auch mit einem arroganten Grunzen von Black ab. „Das bist du nicht wert."

„Du bist eben doch nur ein mieser Feigling!", sagte Black verächtlich, während Severus sich abwandte und auf den hinteren Teil der Höhle zusteuerte.

„Sei's drum", murmelte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4

* * *

**

Severus saß im Schneidersitz auf seiner Schlafunterlage und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Sein Puls hatte sich schon vor geraumer Zeit wieder beruhigt und war auf ein annehmbares Niveau gesunken. Vom Höhleneingang her konnte er Vögel hören und Weasley, der irgendetwas anstellte. Warme Luft quoll ab und an bis nach hier hinten.

Er versuchte angestrengt, der einzigen Anweisung zu folgen, die der Junge ihm bisher hatte geben können. Das Tier in sich finden. Severus wusste, dass Black Recht hatte. Er hatte ein Tier in sich. Ein ziemlich penetrantes sogar. Doch schon seit seiner Schulzeit hatte er sich darin geübt, die Gelüste und Bedürfnisse dieses Tieres zu ignorieren und hinten an zu stellen. Es war für ihn unvorstellbar, sich jetzt darauf einzulassen.

Und gleichzeitig verstand er die Notwendigkeit hinter dieser Maßnahme. Der Schlüssel zum Verlassen dieser Parallelwelt lag in einer Höhle und angesichts der Tatsache, dass Weasley und Black immer noch hier waren, hatten sie diese Höhle entweder noch nicht gefunden oder konnten sie nicht betreten. Severus vermutete, dass letzteres zutraf. Und mehr noch, er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass das das Werk des Dunklen Lords war.

Der Tränkemeister erinnerte sich gut an den Moment, in dem Lord Voldemort ihnen den Weg aus dieser Dimension heraus beschrieben und mit dem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt hatte (auch wenn er die Existenz dieses Biests wohlweißlich verschwiegen hatte; die Gründe dafür versuchte Severus gar nicht erst zu verstehen, man konnte den Verstand darüber verlieren, die Beweggründe eines Irren nachvollziehen zu wollen). Severus war überzeugt, dass der elende Scheißkerl etwas an den Gesetzen dieser Welt geändert hatte, als er hier gewesen war. Und das bedeutete, dass er, Severus, die Dinge mal wieder selbst in die Hand nehmen musste.

Bei diesem Gedanken holte er einmal tief Luft und versuchte den aufsteigenden Verdruss zu beschwichtigen. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, wälzten das Gespräch vom Nachmittag hin und her. Ein Feigling. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Severus so genannt worden war. Meistens konnte er es hinnehmen, denn kaum einer verstand die Lage, in der er sich befand. Doch Black wusste es genau. Er hatte das Doppelspiel miterlebt in dem Jahr, das er im Haus seiner Eltern verbracht hatte. Er hatte Severus einen Feigling genannt, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Und dass er damit erfolgreich gewesen war, ärgerte Severus mehr, als er selbst unter Folter bereit gewesen wäre zuzugeben.

Schließlich resignierte er, ließ die Schultern kreisen und massierte sich den schmerzenden Nacken. Es war wirklich nicht angenehm, hier hinten zu sitzen und sich seinen Gedanken hinzugeben. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete er Weasley, der ein Feuer entzündete. Sirius hatte vor einiger Zeit die Höhle verlassen und sich auf Beutefang begeben.

Severus stand auf und ging zu dem Jungen. Lautlos ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden sinken und hielt den Blick in die kleinen Flämmchen gerichtet, die das trockene Holz angriffen, das Weasley immer wieder in die Feuerstelle legte. Wie gelbe Zungen, die an einem besonders köstlichen Mahl leckten.

Blinzelnd riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken und musterte den Rotschopf. „Erklären Sie es mir noch einmal."

Er hob den Blick und fixierte Severus mit geschürzten Lippen. „Warum sollte ich? Sie hören ja doch nicht auf einen dummen Schüler, _Sir_!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Er war überzeugt, dass Weasley es sich nicht getraut hätte, so mit ihm zu reden, wenn sie nicht in dieser verdammten Parallelwelt sitzen würden. Doch die Streitereien, die er sich mit Black regelmäßig lieferte, taten dem Respekt des Jungen ihm gegenüber nicht gut. Diese Erkenntnis ließ den Verdruss und die Wut zurückkehren. Black schaffte es einfach immer, ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen, nur weil er anwesend war.

„Erklären Sie es mir trotzdem!"

„Lassen Sie es sich von Sirius erklären", murmelte Weasley und stocherte mit einem Stock in der Glut herum. Eine Flamme züngelte in die Luft und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

„Weasley!"

„Nein!", begehrte der Junge auf und stand plötzlich auf den Füßen. „Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden tun, was ich sage. Sie würden nicht meckern und sich nicht verweigern. Erinnern Sie sich? Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Schüler und ich erwarte, dass Sie Ihr Wort halten!" Je länger er gesprochen hatte, desto mehr schien dem Rotschopf bewusst geworden zu sein, mit wem er eigentlich sprach. Die letzten Worte waren mehr ein Jaulen gewesen.

„Setzten Sie sich, Weasley!", erwiderte Severus ruhig, aber nachdrücklich. Dabei fixierte er die Augen des jungen Mannes auf dieselbe Art wie früher im Unterricht. Nur dass er es heute nicht darauf abgesehen hatte, Punkte abzuziehen.

Nach einigen Momenten folgte Weasley der Aufforderung und nur um Severus' Blicken aus dem Weg zu gehen, stapelte er mehr Holz in das Feuer. Das zuvor leise Knistern schwoll an und verdrängte die schwüle Hitze durch eine trockene.

„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen für die Dinge, die ich gesagt habe. Zu behaupten, es fiele mir schwer, mich auf Ihre Anweisungen einzulassen, ist noch eine Untertreibung."

„Mir fällt es auch nicht gerade leicht, Ihnen Anweisungen zu geben", warf er missmutig ein.

„Lassen Sie mich ausreden, Weasley."

„'Tschuldigung." Severus war sich nicht sicher, doch es sah so aus, als ob Weasley sogar etwas rot geworden war.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass meine Weigerung nicht daran liegt, dass Sie es sind, der mir die Anweisungen erteilt. Es liegt an den Anweisungen an sich. Ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, das Tier in mir zu finden und Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie es genauso wenig sein sollten."

Nun brachte Weasley wieder genug Mut auf, um Severus ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Es ist das einzige, das uns hier rausholen kann, Sir."

„Ich weiß." Daraufhin antwortete der Rotschopf nichts. Severus hingegen zwang sich, seine angespannten Muskeln etwas zu lockern und streckte die Beine von sich. „Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie über diese Parallelwelt wissen."

Der Junge holte tief Luft und ließ sie ungenutzt wieder entweichen. Er wirkte ein bisschen, als ob Severus ihn nach den zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut gefragt hätte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er auf die tatsächliche Frage eine Antwort geben konnte: „Man kann hier leben, wenn man aufpasst. Das Biest spürt nur Menschen auf und entzieht ihnen... die Lebenskraft oder so. Sirius denkt, dass diese Welt erschaffen wurde, um das Biest aus unserer los zu werden."

„Hat er jemals versucht, es zu töten?", fragte Severus.

„Nein. Man kann es nicht töten. Ich meine, es hat Sie doch auch angegriffen. Ohne Sirius' Hilfe wären Sie verloren gewesen."

„Was genau beabsichtigen Sie mir damit zu sagen, Weasley?"

Er schluckte hart. „D-Dass man sich nicht wehren kann, wenn es einen gefunden hat? Sir!"

Severus entschied, dass er das gerade so durchgehen lassen konnte. Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft und bedeutete dem Rotschopf fortzufahren.

„Sirius hat Avery verfolgt, als er hier war. Er hat ihn zu einer Höhle geführt, die offenbar den Schlüssel für den Vorhang enthält. Jedenfalls war er nicht länger hier, als er brauchte, um vom Vorhang zur Höhle und wieder zurück zu gelangen."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wo war das Biest zu der Zeit?"

„Mit mir beschäftigt. Zumindest einen Teil der Zeit. Todesser sind wahrscheinlich einfach nicht genug Mensch, um vom Biest bemerkt zu werden. Na ja, die meisten..." Die Art, wie Weasley sich danach um das Feuer kümmerte, ließ erahnen, dass er arge Probleme hatte zuzugeben, dass Severus anscheinend Mensch genug war, um in das Beuteschema des Biests zu passen.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie überlebt haben, wenn Black hinter Avery her war?" Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sämtliche Zauber angewandt, die mir in den Sinn gekommen sind. Vielleicht hat einer davon gewirkt. Vielleicht hab ich dabei auch nur genug magische Energie versprüht, damit es damit beschäftigt gewesen ist und vorerst von mir abgelassen hat. Was auch immer es gewesen ist, ich würde nicht noch einmal nach draußen gehen wollen, um es auszuprobieren."

Diese Weigerung konnte Severus sogar nachvollziehen. „Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis Sie nach dem Angriff wieder auf den Beinen waren?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht genau…" Er lief rot an.

„Ich frage Sie das nicht aus Spaß, Weasley", mahnte Severus ungeduldig.

Der Junge seufzte schwer. „Drei Tage, bis ich wieder bei Bewusstsein war, eine weitere Woche, ehe ich wieder aufstehen konnte. Vollkommen erholt hatte ich mich erst einen Monat danach."

Severus nickte lediglich, als die missmutigen Blicke des Jungen ihn trafen. „Hat Black versucht, die Höhle zu betreten?"

Weasley kam nicht mehr dazu, auf diese Frage zu antworten, denn Sirius trat aus dem kleinen Tunnel, der von dieser Höhle zur anderen führte. „Hat er", beantwortete er die Frage und hielt einen toten Vogel in die Höhe. „Aber dein Meister hat irgendetwas mit den Bannen angestellt, die das Biest von der Höhle fernhalten sollen. Ich konnte sie nicht betreten und Squirrel auch nicht."

Severus versuchte wirklich, den Missmut über Blacks Rückkehr zu verbergen. Obwohl, nein, eigentlich versuchte er es nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Voldemort ist nicht mein Meister. Woher weißt du, dass er hier gewesen ist?"

„Albus wusste es. Er hat es mal erwähnt, während er im Hauptquartier auf deine Rückkehr gewartet hat."

Severus schnaubte. „Unglaublich, dass eine Klatschtante wie Albus den Puppenspieler in einem Krieg mimt", murmelte er.

„Willst du etwa Albus' Vorgehen kritisieren, Snape? Er weiß über alles Bescheid. Er ist der beste Mann für diese Aufgabe."

„Natürlich weiß er über alles Bescheid. Immerhin hab ich ihn ja auch über alles informiert. Oder dachtest du, Voldemort hätte ihm eine Eule geschickt, in der er seine Erfahrungen in der Parallelwelt geschildert hat?" Er konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, sich gegen die Stirn zu tippen.

Sirius schwieg und beobachtete Weasley, der den Vogel an sich genommen hatte und nun damit beschäftigt war, ihn zu rupfen.

„Weißt du, was ich am interessantesten finde, Black?", säuselte Severus nach einigen Momenten und grinste maliziös, während er langsam durch die Höhle lief.

„Ich wette, es ist etwas Langweiliges. Das ist es bei dir immer", war die monotone Antwort.

Nicht, dass Severus darauf Wert legen würde: „Er wusste die ganzen Jahre über, dass du möglicherweise überlebt hast, aber er hat mich nicht einmal darauf angesprochen, dir nachzugehen. Obwohl er wusste, dass ich den Rückweg kenne. Obwohl ich das ganze letzte Jahr nutzlos im Hauptquartier gesessen habe."

Black funkelte Severus wütend an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Vermutlich wusste er auch, dass du einen Scheißdreck tun würdest."

„Sicher", schnarrte Severus. „Als ob ich mich jemals einem direkten Befehl widersetzt hätte…"

„Hat Dumbledore Ihnen befohlen, mir zu folgen?", fragte Weasley aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle.

„Hören Sie mir eigentlich nur einmal zu, Weasley?" Severus starrte den Jungen ungläubig an. „Wie ich bereits sagte, bezahlt _Potter_ mich, damit ich Sie hier raushole. Er müsste es nicht tun, wenn Albus es mir befohlen hätte."

„Also bist du freiwillig hier?", fragte Sirius weiter, nun seinerseits ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Wenn du einen bezahlten Auftrag als freiwillig bezeichnen möchtest…"

Daraufhin lachte Black laut auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich hab's dir ja damals gesagt, Snape. Ein Jahr im Haus meiner Eltern und man würde alles tun, um da rauszukommen. Glaubst du es mir nun?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus schnaubte, als er später den Vogel ausnahm. Als ob er vergessen würde, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, dieses verdammte Haus zu verlassen. Immerhin zweifelte er seit seiner Ankunft hier, ob das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, als er die Leber des Tieres in Händen hielt – und noch einiges mehr, von dem er sich wünschte nicht zu wissen, was es war. Niemals zuvor hatte er seine Trankzutaten auf diese Art besorgen müssen. Und dass Black seine helle Freude daran hatte, ihn zu beobachten, war ihm durchaus bewusst.

„Was für einen Trank willst du damit noch gleich brauen?", fragte eben dieser nun laut.

„Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde deine Intelligenz übersteigen, Black", murmelte Severus und zog den Darm aus dem Tier, nachdem er die Leber mit einem Schutzzauber belegt und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Die Antwort darauf war eine Stippvisite des Biests am Höhleneingang gewesen.

„Teste mich!", forderte der Animagus ihn freizügig auf.

„Dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu schade."

Weasley trat neben ihn, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Wie lange wollen Sie noch in dem Vogel herumwühlen, bevor ich ihn übers Feuer hängen darf?"

„Solange, bis ich die Galle gefunden habe, Weasley", erwiderte Severus scharf und untermalte die Drohung in seinen Worten noch mit einigen stechenden Blicken. Daraufhin verdrehte der Junge die Augen, zog es aber vor, nicht weiter zu nerven.

„Komm schon, Snape! Der Name eines Trankes kann nicht so schwer sein, als dass ich ihn nicht verstehen würde. Warzentrank, Düngetrank, Färbetrank… ist doch alles dasselbe", schaltete Sirius sich wieder ein und klang dabei so heiter, dass Severus den Hals des Vogels unfreiwillig fester fasste.

„Allein die Annahme, es sei alles dasselbe und leicht verständlich, beweist, dass es mit deiner Intelligenz nicht sonderlich gut bestellt ist. Wie hast du bloß die Abschlussprüfungen in Hogwarts geschafft?" Als Severus einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter warf, konnte er sehen, dass Weasley Sirius amüsiert musterte, während der andere nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„James und ich hatten da so unsere Methoden." Und es klang nicht, als ob er sich dessen schämen würde.

„Hätte ich mir denken können", schnaubte Severus.

„Lass es trotzdem drauf ankommen!"

Nun wirbelte Severus auf dem Absatz herum und starrte Sirius gereizt an. „Ich stecke bis zum Handgelenk im Hintern eines verdammten Vogels, Black. Das ist nicht der richtige Moment, mich zu nerven!"

„Wenn es danach geht, _gibt_ es keinen richtigen Moment, um dich zu nerven." Er lächelte süßlich.

„Soll ich jetzt hoffen, endlich meine Ruhe zu bekommen?"

„Nicht doch. Du kannst mir doch nicht noch den letzten Spaß nehmen." Der Mann mit den lockigen dunklen Haaren lehnte sich zurück, bis er sich auf den Unterarmen abstützen konnte, schlug ein Bein über das andere und wippte provokant mit dem Fuß.

Severus schob währenddessen seine Hand noch tiefer in den nach wie vor warmen Körper des Vogels und tastete weiter nach der Galle. Als er endlich etwas ertastete, das sich nach dem gesuchten Objekt anfühlte, breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er zog die mit Blut beschmierte Hand zurück und hielt die Galle in die Höhe. „Consanesco citus", sagte er und beobachtete an dem Organ vorbei Sirius' Reaktion.

Der Animagus runzelte die Stirn und sah dabei selten dämlich aus. „Huh?"

Weasley lachte leise, versuchte jedoch, es als Husten zu tarnen, was nur eingeschränkt funktionierte. „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt." Severus kostete die Selbstgefälligkeit, die damit einherging, sichtlich aus.

Als etwas Blut von der Galle zu Boden tropfte, rümpfte Sirius die Nase und fand schnell zu seiner alten Form zurück: „Was auch immer das für ein Trank ist, _das_ ist selbst für deine Verhältnisse widerlich, Snape."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Position bist, das zu beurteilen, Black." Dann hielt er dem Rotschopf das Tier hin. „Machen Sie mit dem Vieh, was Sie wollen, Weasley. Ich habe, was ich brauche." Nachdem Weasley ihm den Vogel abgenommen hatte und sich daran machte, auch die restlichen Innereien zu entfernen, verzog sich Severus mit seiner Ausbeute in den hinteren Teil der Höhle.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Der Consanesco citus war ein starker Heiltrank, der eine große Erfahrung des Brauers voraussetzte. Severus hatte ihn schon mehrfach gebraut, vor allem im letzten Jahr. Das schwierige an dem Trank war, dass es keine festen Zutatenvorgaben gab. In sämtlichen Überlieferungen hieß es stets nur 'die Galle und die Leber eines Vogels', aber nicht welches Vogels. Grundsätzlich konnte das heißen, dass alle Vogelarten ihren Dienst tun würden, aber auch, dass einige bessere Wirkungen erzielen würden als andere.

Normalerweise arbeitete Severus immer mit den Organen von Hühnern oder Gänsen. Da diese Tiere ohnehin zum Verzehr geschlachtet und ausgeweidet wurden, war es nicht schwer, die entsprechenden Organe zu erwerben. Und in magischen Kreisen wurde man dafür nicht einmal schief angesehen.

Doch nicht nur bei dieser Zutat ließ der Entwickler des Trankes einem freie Hand, sondern bei allen. Eine rote Beere, fünf verschiedene Kräuter, einen halben Liter Milch und so weiter. Bei einigen Angaben war es offensichtlich, dass er auf das Grundwissen über Zutaten baute, das jeder Tränkebrauer haben sollte. Es gab eine Handvoll Kräuter, die erwiesenermaßen heilende Wirkungen hatten und jeder, der sich nur ein bisschen damit auskannte, würde darauf zurückgreifen. Doch rote Beeren gab es einige und keine davon hatte normalerweise auch nur einen geringen Nutzen in der Braukunst. Da die Tränke, die mit einer Hagebutte zubereitet wurden, immer gewirkt hatten, war Severus dabei geblieben. Bei der Milch hingegen nahm er meistens, was gerade da war. Bisher hatte er lediglich Unterschiede im Geschmack festgestellt.

Hier in dieser Parallelwelt kamen ihm die Freiheiten des Trankes das erste Mal zugute. Er konnte sich bei den Zutaten bedienen, die er hier finden konnte. Und nachdem Weasley ihm vorhin berichtet hatte, wie lange die Genesung nach einem Angriff des Biests mitunter dauern konnte, wäre es dumm gewesen, die Organe des Vogels zu verwerfen.

Nun musste er nur noch Black dazu bringen, nach draußen zu gehen, um die anderen Zutaten zu besorgen. Den ganzen Abend lang überlegte Severus, wie er es am geschicktesten anstellen sollte. Am besten so, dass es nicht nach einer Bitte klang.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Du _bittest_ mich um etwas?"

Severus schloss die Augen und zählte stumm bis zehn. Dann sah er Black wieder an und versuchte, das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu ignorieren. „Du kannst es auch als Befehl auffassen, wenn dir das irgendwie hilft."

„Nein, nein, das geht schon. Ich habe es also richtig verstanden. Du schickst _mich_ los, die Töle, den Mistköter, die Promenadenmischung…" Er betonte jedes einzelne der abwertenden Worte, die Severus jemals für ihn benutzt hatte. „… um Zutaten für einen deiner Tränke zu besorgen? Seit wann vertraust du mir so eine Aufgabe an?"

„Seitdem die Alternative Ronald Weasley heißt", knurrte Severus.

„Es gibt noch eine Alternative." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Hol sie dir selber!" Black grinste ihn selbstzufrieden an, wurde allerdings unterbrochen, als Weasley ihm einen Stapel tropfendes Geschirr (falls man die hölzernen Gefäße denn so bezeichnen konnte) und einen Lappen vor die Nase hielt.

„Abtrocknen!", wies er den Älteren schroff an und wirkte sichtlich verdrossen.

„Warum ich?", fragte Black und beäugte die Holzgegenstände, als könnten sie beißen.

„Weil ich abgewaschen habe. Übrigens nicht zum ersten Mal. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du noch gar nicht abgewaschen, seitdem ich wieder halbwegs auf den Beinen bin!" Der Rotschopf ruckelte noch einmal nachdrücklich mit dem Geschirr.

Doch Black weigerte sich weiterhin, es auch nur anzufassen. „Warum lässt du nicht Snape abtrocknen?"

Weasley warf ihm einen Blick zu und Severus gab sich größte Mühe, ihn so feindselig wie möglich zu erwidern. „Weil ich _ihn_ zu nichts zwingen kann. Also sieh zu!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Sirius die Sachen in den Schoß plumpsen und garnierte sie mit dem Lappen, der anscheinend als Geschirrtuch dienen sollte.

Black verzog das Gesicht. „Ich schwör's dir, Squirrel, irgendwann werde ich deine Hose mit Wasser tränken und das wird nicht viel mit Waschen zu tun haben!"

„Viel Vergnügen!", erwiderte Weasley trocken und verschwand in Richtung der Nachtlager.

Severus beobachtete einige Minuten lang mit offensichtlichem Spott in der Miene, wie der Animagus das Geschirr abtrocknete und neben sich auf den Boden stapelte. Je mehr von seiner Hose sichtbar wurde, desto mehr feuchte Flecken fielen ihm auf. Es wirkte schon ziemlich verfänglich, wenn man nicht wusste, was passiert war.

„Starrst du mir auf den Schwanz, Snape?"

Severus hob unberührt den Blick aus Blacks Schritt, bis er das Gesicht des Mannes ansah. „So interessant ist er nicht, Black."

„Wenn du wüsstest…"

„Danke, auf dieses Wissen verzichte ich freiwillig. Also, wirst du nun die Zutaten besorgen?"

Sirius stellte den letzten Teller auf den Stapel und warf sich den Lappen über die Schulter. „Nein. Ich werde dich zum Animagus machen." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und brachte die Holzgefäße zu Severus. „Wegsortieren ist deine Sache." Dann verschwand auch er in Richtung der Schlaflager.

Severus starrte missmutig das Geschirr an und ärgerte sich darüber, dass Black ausnahmsweise einmal Recht hatte. Er _musste_ lernen, ein Animagus zu sein.

* * *

---

* * *

Der Name des Trankes, den Severus brauen will, ist mal wieder eine meiner Latein-unfähigen Kreationen, zusammengesetzt aus 'Consanesco' (zu deutsch: heilen) und 'citus' (zu deutsch: schnell). Man möge mir Fehler verzeihen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5

* * *

**

Als Severus in dieser Nacht erwachte, begann er ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln, in dieser Welt jemals ein paar Stunden ruhigen Schlaf zu bekommen. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung war es diesmal weder ein vom miesen Fusel gepeinigter Weasley noch Blacks Schnarchen, das ihn aus dem süßen Nichts gerissen hatte. Nein, es war etwas Feuchtes. Und zwar etwas Feuchtes, in dem seine Hand hing.

Severus rümpfte die Nase und blinzelte mehrmals, bis er einigermaßen klar sehen konnte. Seine Hand lag auf dem Boden und als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Boden nass war, bemerkte er auch das Rauschen von Regen. Keine zwei Sekunden später saß er aufrecht und beobachtete, wie vom Höhleneingang her Wasser durch die Barriere sickerte und gemächlich zu ihnen lief.

„Welcher Trottel wählt eine abschüssige Höhle?", knurrte er und stand auf. Recht unsanft rüttelte er mit dem Fuß an Sirius' Schulter. „Wach auf, Black! Dein Domizil steht unter Wasser."

Sirius gab einige markerschütternde Schnarcher von sich, während er erwachte. Dann griff er urplötzlich nach Severus' Fuß und hielt ihn in fest. „Lass das, Schniefelus", murmelte er.

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue und ging dann in die Hocke. Er tauchte seine gesamte Handfläche in das Regenwasser und legte sie danach auf Sirius' Gesicht.

„Was zum Henker soll denn das?", fauchte der Anigamus, ließ den Fuß los und wischte die Hand von seinem Gesicht.

„Es regnet", stellte Severus fest und klang dabei um einiges trockener, als ihm eigentlich zumute war.

„Verdammt!", stieß Sirius gedämpft aus und rappelte sich auf die Beine. Durch sein vorheriges Gebahren war auch Weasley inzwischen erwacht und stand gähnend auf.

„Warum regnet es eigentlich immer nachts?", fragte der Rotschopf. Es klang allerdings nicht so, als ob er darauf wirklich eine Antwort erwartete.

Deswegen ignorierte Severus ihn und folgte Sirius, der in eine Ecke der Höhle gegangen war und auf einen Stapel Säcke deutete, die anscheinend aus feinen Gräsern gewoben waren. „Die reichen, um den Eingang vor dem normalen Maß an Regenwasser zu schützen." Er schnappte sich zwei der Säcke und ging damit zum Höhleneingang.

Severus tat es ihm gleich und wog das Gewicht in den Händen. Es schien, als habe Sirius tatsächlich diese Säcke gewebt und mit Sand gefüllt, um sich magielos vor dem Regen schützen zu können. Sieben Jahre Zwangsaufenthalt in dieser Parallelwelt reichten anscheinend, um sich auch mit solchen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Andererseits… wenn er sich den Weg des Wassers so ansah, hätte er auch schleunigst eine Möglichkeit gesucht, sich davor zu schützen.

„Willst du da hinten Wurzeln schlagen, Snape?", fauchte Sirius in diesem Moment und selbst durch die dämmrige Dunkelheit konnte Severus die giftigen Blicke sehen, die er ihm zukommen ließ.

„Dafür suche ich mir lieber einen Platz außerhalb deines Wirkungsgebietes, Black", erwiderte er, begann aber ebenfalls die Säcke vor den Eingang zu stapeln. Bevor sein Nachtlager gänzlich davonschwimmen konnte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später setzte Severus sich stöhnend neben Sirius auf den Boden, den Blick auf den kleinen Wall gerichtet. Er war gut dreißig Zentimeter hoch und hielt dicht. Zumindest dicht genug, um die Höhle einigermaßen trocken zu bekommen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Kleidung. Durch die Arbeit am Höhleneingang waren sie alle komplett durchnässt und Severus schätzte sich glücklich, dass die Temperaturen in dieser Welt höher lagen als in England. Nichtsdestotrotz fröstelte er.

„K-Können wir bitte ein F-Feuer machen?", bat Weasley zähneklappernd und rieb seine geröteten Handflächen gegeneinander.

„Der Boden ist nass, das wird nicht funktionieren", wandte Severus ein.

„Nicht ohne Magie", stimmte Sirius zu.

„Sei's drum", murrte Weasley, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und trocknete den Boden und das Holz, bevor er ein knisterndes Feuer entzündete.

Es dauerte kaum zwei Sekunden, bis das Biest das erste Mal mit der Barriere kollidierte und obwohl – oder gerade weil – Severus darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, zuckte er unmerklich zusammen. Einige Minuten lang war es so laut, dass sie kaum ein Wort verstehen konnten. Deswegen blieben sie stumm.

Sirius rutschte dichter ans Feuer und etwas zur Seite, so dass Severus auch noch Platz davor hatte. Während die anderen beiden ihre Blicke stoisch in die Flammen richteten, verfiel Severus zunehmend in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück: Er beobachtete beide und versuchte, Informationen aus dem zu ziehen, was er sah.

Weasley war zugegebenermaßen ziemlich uninteressant. Der Junge besaß nicht genug Feingefühl für eine ausgereifte Mimik, beziehungsweise hatte er es nie nötig gehabt, mit seinen Gedanken hinter dem Berg zu halten. Es war ihm an der Nasenspitze anzusehen, dass er mit der momentanen Situation unzufrieden war. Mehr noch, dass es ihm gewaltig stank. Nicht nur der Regen, sondern auch, dass Severus es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, ein Animagus zu werden. Er wollte einfach nur weg von hier.

Severus gab es bald auf, ihn zu beobachten. Stattdessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Promenadenmischung zu und das war tatsächlich interessanter.

Sirius' Miene wirkte unberührt, distanziert. Eine Haltung, die Severus gut nachvollziehen konnte (und allein das war schon unheimlich). Er war einfach schon zu lange hier, um sich an ein paar Tagen mehr oder weniger festzubeißen. Um seine Augen standen kleine Falten, die zusammen mit den Ringen darunter einen ungefähren Eindruck von der Müdigkeit vermittelten, die die ständige Wachsamkeit ihm beschert hatte. Vermutlich bemerkte er deswegen nicht, dass Severus ihn analysierte.

Die Kleidung, die er trug, war abgenutzt und zerschlissen, an vielen Stellen gerissen oder notdürftig geflickt. Und in diesem nassen Zustand war der ausgedünnte Pullover beinahe durchsichtig.

Schließlich wanderten seine Blicke wieder am Körper des Mannes nach oben, erfassten die strähnigen Haare und das kantige Kinn und stellten fest, dass Sirius ihn inzwischen genauso unverhohlen musterte. Nun breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Animagus aus, das Severus für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu oft zu sehen bekommen hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Black seine Entdeckung nicht vor Weasley sezieren musste.

Deswegen rümpfte Severus die Nase und drehte seinen Kopf ohne Eile wieder nach vorne, leistete Weasley mit dem Starren in die Flammen Gesellschaft. Bis seine Kleidung trocken genug war, damit er einigermaßen bequem schlafen konnte. Ohne ein Wort zu den beiden stand er als erster auf und kehrte in den dunklen Teil der Höhle zurück.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Da er als erstes ins Bett gegangen war, war Severus am nächsten Morgen auch als erster wieder wach. Außerdem war er schon immer ein Frühaufsteher gewesen und die harte Unterlage, die sich Bett schimpfte, trug nicht dazu bei, dass sich das änderte.

Die Schmerzen in seinen Schultern nahmen zu, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte. Ein kehliges, kaum hörbares Stöhnen entwich ihm und er nahm sich die Zeit, einige Male tief durchzuatmen, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Das Blut wich ihm aus dem Kopf und Severus blinzelte, bis der Schwindel sich wieder gelegt hatte. Zurück blieb ein monotones Rauschen in seinen Ohren.

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass die anderen beiden noch schliefen, um ungestört seinen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen. Er wusste, dass er hier kaum eine größere Privatsphäre verlangen konnte. Dennoch fühlte er sich unwohl damit.

Als er zu seinem Nachtlager zurückkehrte, schliefen Weasley und Black noch immer. Es regnete auch noch, so dass Severus sich setzte, den steifen Rücken gegen die kalte Wand hinter sich lehnte und seine gereizten Augen schloss.

Jeden Tag, den sie länger hier blieben, war eine Verschwendung. Er kannte den Ausgang, wusste, was zu tun war. Dummerweise konnte er diese Höhle nicht verlassen ohne als Zwischenmahlzeit zu enden und die beiden anderen konnten nichts tun, um sie hier rauszuholen. Und damit Severus endlich tun konnte, wofür er hier war, musste er ein Animagus werden. Etwas, das er nicht zulassen konnte, denn die Folgen waren nicht abzusehen.

Verdammt!

An dieser Stelle seiner Überlegungen runzelte er die Stirn und blickte hinaus in den Regen. Der Damm, den sie letzte Nacht aufgeschichtet hatten, hielt noch immer größtenteils dicht. Ein paar schmale Rinnsale zogen sich über den Boden, endeten aber meistens in kleinen Pfützen vor den Nachtlagern. Die gleichmäßige Geräuschkulisse machte es Severus nicht leicht, seine Gedanken zu konzentrieren. Genau genommen konzentrierte er sich überhaupt nicht, sondern starrte nur stumpfsinnig vor sich hin.

Im Laufe des letzten Jahres war es häufiger vorgekommen, dass er sich dabei ertappt hatte. Die Langeweile brachte diese Nebenwirkungen mit sich. Er hatte versucht, sich mit Büchern zu beschäftigen. Doch wie viele Bücher konnte ein Mensch lesen, bevor er zu sabbern begann? Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass er der Bücher überdrüssig werden könnte, aber genau das war geschehen.

Das war auch der Hauptgrund gewesen für seine dumme Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen. Er hätte länger als eine Nacht darüber schlafen sollen.

Ein weiteres Mal blickte Severus erst zu Black und dann zu Weasley. Und dieses Mal stellte er fest, dass er beobachtet wurde. Weasleys Augen waren größer als sonst und sie wurden noch ein bisschen größer, als er sich ertappt fühlte. Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht, bevor er den Blick senkte und das Gesicht zur Seite schob, bis er den Eingang der Höhle überblicken konnte.

Kurz darauf sah er jedoch wieder zu Severus und dieses Mal zogen sich tiefe Falten über seine Stirn. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm etwas durch den Kopf ging. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, was das war.

„Werden Sie mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich Sie anspreche, Sir?", fragte der Rotschopf schließlich.

Severus schnaubte. „Sie haben einen interessanten Weg gewählt, um sich abzusichern, Weasley." Der Jüngere machte eine verständnislose Miene, doch als Severus eine Augenbraue hob, wurde ihm sein Fehler bewusst.

„Oh", machte er.

„Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen. Sie sind zwei Millionen Galleonen wert. Ich wäre dumm, wenn ich das Geld einfach zum Fenster rausschmeißen würde."

Weasley schürzte die Lippen und blickte mit schmollender Miene wieder in eine andere Richtung. Für einen Moment überlegte Severus, ob er ihn daran erinnern sollte, dass er immer noch nicht gefragt hatte, was er wissen wollte. Aber dann tat er den Impuls ab. Wer war er, dass er sich freiwillig einer Fragestunde mit einem durchschnittlichen Schüler stellen würde?

Zu seinem großen Bedauern erinnerte Weasley sich von alleine daran, dass er den eigentlichen Grund des Gesprächs noch immer nicht genannt hatte: „Ich schlage Ihnen einen Deal vor, Sir."

Severus glaubte, seine Augenbraue wäre ihm bis in den Haaransatz gerutscht, so hoch zog er sie nach diesen Worten. „Sie schlagen mir einen Deal vor", wiederholte er trocken und kräuselte seine Lippen. „Was könnten Sie mir schon bieten, Weasley?"

Der Rotschopf stützte sich auf die Hände und stämmte seinen Körper hoch, bis er auf den Knien sitzen blieb. „Die Zutaten, die Sie von Sirius haben wollten." Er nickte zu dem anderen Mann, der mit halb geöffnetem Mund leise schnarchte.

Severus ließ seine Blicke einen Moment auf dem Gesicht des Animagus ruhen und überlegte, was er dem Jungen darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen einzuwenden, ohne Black an seine Zutaten zu kommen. Unglücklicherweise brachte der Heiltrank ihn nicht weiter, was das eigentliche Problem betraf.

„Der Trank bringt uns nichts", erwiderte er deswegen.

„Wenn Sie es weiterhin nicht schaffen…"

„Passen Sie auf, wie Sie Ihr Anliegen formulieren, Mr Weasley!", unterbrach Severus ihn scharf.

Der Rotschopf schluckte, ehe er von vorne begann: „Solange Sirius es nicht schafft, aus Ihnen einen Animagus zu machen, sitzen wir hier fest. Das Biest kann uns jederzeit erwischen. Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn wir den Trank hätten. Nur für den Fall…"

Der Tränkemeister kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte Weasley mit unbewegter Miene. Der Junge wurde zunehmend unruhig und pulte an der dünnen Decke herum. „Was verlangen Sie dafür?", fragte Severus dann so unvermittelt, dass er heftig zusammenzuckte.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie Sirius vertrauen."

Severus schnaubte spöttisch. „Auf keinen Fall."

„Sir, Sie sollen ihm nicht Ihr Leben anvertrauen, aber Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass er weiß, was er tut!"

„Wenn ich das tue, was Black von mir verlangt, lege ich nicht nur _mein_ Leben in seine Hände, sondern auch Ihres und sein eigenes. Und Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Blacks Hände nicht dafür geeignet sind, um auf so etwas aufzupassen!" Severus' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein scharfes Zischen.

Doch im Gegensatz zu früher wich Weasley nicht mehr verängstigt zurück. Zwar stand in seinen Augen deutlich die Furcht, die er Severus gegenüber nach wie vor hegte, doch er reckte das Kinn vor und tat sein Bestes, um es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Damit Sie uns alle in Gefahr bringen, wenn Sie Sirius' Anweisungen folgen, müssten Sie schon den Teufel persönlich in sich tragen."

Severus verzog seinen Mund zu der Parodie eines Lächelns. „Wer sagt denn, dass es nicht so ist, Weasley?"

„Meinen Sie wirklich, Sie-wissen-schon-wer hätte den Teufel aus seinen Reihen vertrieben?"

„Der Teufel wäre der erste, den er vertreiben würde. Der Dunkle Lord hält nicht viel von Konkurrenz."

Weasley schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie viel Wahrheit vermutlich in Severus' Worten steckte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie haben uns zu oft das Leben gerettet, um vom Teufel besessen zu sein."

„Und Sie wissen nicht, wovon Sie reden." Mit diesem Satz, den Severus schon seit Antritt seines Lehrpostens in Hogwarts als persönlichen Joker betrachtete, war die Diskussion beendet.

Weasley stieß frustriert die Luft aus seinen Lungen, bevor er aufstand und mit großen Schritten auf den Ausgang der Höhle zusteuerte. Er konnte es nicht lassen, sich noch im Laufen in das kleine rote Eichhörnchen zu verwandeln, als das er die Sandsäcke mühelos erklomm und im Regen verschwand.

Severus rümpfte die Nase und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hierher zu kommen, war die dümmste Idee, die er jemals gehabt hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Black, das ist die dümmste Idee, die du jemals gehabt hast!", behauptete Snape etwa zwei Stunden später und schüttelte dabei so teilnahmslos den Kopf, dass Sirius am liebsten seine Faust in diese aalglatte Visage geschlagen hätte. Snape stand mit der Schulter gegen die Höhlenwand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ließ sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

Sirius fluchte lautlos. Er hatte sogar _Peter_ beigebracht, wie man sich in einen Animagus verwandelte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass Snape es schaffte, ihn scheitern zu lassen. Er würde jede Wette darauf eingehen, dass er es absichtlich tat.

„Bei dir als Schüler können die Ideen gar nicht dumm genug sein, Snape", erwiderte er etwas verspätet, aber nicht ohne den bekannten Spott in seine Stimme zu legen.

Auch das störte Snape nicht im Mindesten.

Sirius schnaufte leise. Während er langsam durch die Höhle wanderte, überlegte er, wie er Snape sonst dazu bringen konnte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er musste ihn reizen. So sehr, dass Snape nicht mehr darüber nachdachte, dass er möglicherweise gefährlich werden könnte. So sehr, dass er sogar gefährlich werden _wollte_.

Und dafür war gerade jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Squirrel war noch immer unterwegs (zumindest hatte Snape das gesagt; Sirius vertrat die Theorie, dass Snape sich seiner entledigt hatte, während er selbst noch geschlafen hatte). Er konnte also nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten.

Sirius straffte seine Haltung und wappnete sich für eine neue Runde. Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, als etwas Rotes in die Höhle huschte und sich innerhalb von zwei Sekunden in einen Menschen verwandelte.

Weitere Flüche erklangen. Sowohl Snape als auch Ron sahen ihn verständnislos an. „Wir machen später weiter", sagte er daraufhin mit drohendem Ton zu Snape.

„Ja, natürlich." Snapes Stimme klang gelangweilt.

„Ihr seid immer noch nicht weiter?" Und Rons angepisst.

Sirius seufzte und setzte sich an die Feuerstelle. Obwohl dort im Moment kein Feuer brannte, war es für ihn der Ort, der einem Sofa wohl am nächsten kommen würde. Verdammt, er würde einiges für ein Sofa geben!

„Black ist der Meinung, dass die alten Provokationen auch heute noch ihren Dienst tun müssten."

„Bis gestern haben sie das auch!", erinnerte Sirius ihn. Die Frage, was sich seitdem verändert hatte, konnte er sich jedoch sparen. Es gab nur wenige, die dem Anblick seines Oberkörpers widerstehen konnten – und das galt für Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen. Sirius griente unverschämt.

„Könntet ihr vielleicht endlich aufhören, euch anzukeifen wie ein altes Ehepaar? Ich bin nicht zu Hause ausgezogen, um mir eure Streitereien anzuhören. Tut lieber was, damit wir hier rauskommen!"

„Es wäre hilfreicher, wenn Sie selbst etwas tun würden, anstatt sich ständig nur zu beklagen, Mr Weasley", schnarrte Severus gleichmütig.

Sirius schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Irgendeine Erkenntnis hatte Schniefelus letzte Nacht gehabt, die ihn jetzt davon abhielt, wütend zu werden. Und so sehr es ihn auch wurmte, er wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass diese Erkenntnis nichts mit seinem Oberkörper zu tun hatte.

„Dann sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll, _Sir_!", spie Ron in diesem Moment aus und starrte Snape wütend an. „Sie behaupten doch immer, ich hätte von nichts 'ne Ahnung. Es ist schließlich nicht meine Schuld, dass das einzige verfügbare Dunkle Mal auf Ihrem Arm ist und nicht auf meinem!"

Sirius sah, wie Snapes Augen schmal wurden. „Dafür, dass du von nichts 'ne Ahnung hast, erreichst du meine Ziele bemerkenswert schnell, Squirrel", sagte Sirius und fand die giftigen Blicke Snapes im nächsten Moment auf sich gerichtet.

„Ich bin nicht mal ansatzweise dabei, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, Black", murmelte Snape mit einer Stimme, die Sirius nur als samtig bezeichnen konnte. Das hatte Snape schon früher drauf gehabt. Je samtiger die Stimme, desto gefährlicher war er. Und desto weniger konnte Sirius sich davon abhalten, ihn noch mehr zu reizen.

„Das sehe ich aber anders", lächelte er und sprang auf die Füße. „Du bist so kurz davor, mir eine reinzuhauen, dass deine Finger schon zucken." Und tatsächlich ballte Snape seine rechte Hand mehrmals zur Faust und ließ sie dann wieder locker. „In dir brodelt es so sehr, dass dir eigentlich schon der Dampf aus den Ohren steigen müsste. Du musst dich nur darauf einlassen, Snape. Nur eine Sekunde deine Beherrschung aufgeben und schon können wir alle raus aus dieser verdammten Welt."

Snape starrte ihn wütend an. Die schwarzen Augen schienen zu pulsieren von allem, was sich dahinter aufstaute. Es bedurfte nur noch eines kleinen Anstoßes und dann hatte er ihn da, wo er ihn schon die ganze Zeit haben wollte. Nur noch eine gezielte Bemerkung und…

„Lassen Sie es zu, Sir!"

Snape wandte den Blick ab und entspannte seine Hände. Sirius blinzelte mehrmals und drehte sich zu Ron um. „Verdammt, Ron! Ich hatte ihn fast soweit!", schnappte er und versuchte die Enttäuschung, die durch seinen Körper sickerte, zu verdrängen.

„Halt den Mund, Black!" Snape sah ihn mahnend an. „Und Sie, Weasley… Wenn Sie so scharf darauf sind, das Dunkle Mal zu bekommen, dann malen Sie es sich doch auf den Unterarm!" Snapes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich habe für einen Tag lange genug das Versuchskaninchen gespielt." Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, was selbst hier aufgrund der Umhänge noch eindrucksvoll aussah, und verschwand in den hinteren Bereich der Höhle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6

* * *

**

Severus saß – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – im Schneidersitz auf seinem Lager und hielt – wie noch viel öfter in letzter Zeit – die Augen fest verschlossen. Es nagte noch immer an ihm, dass Black es tatsächlich beinahe geschafft hatte, seine Selbstbeherrschung zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Tief einatmend verzog er seinen Mund und ließ die Schultern kreisen. Er musste sich beruhigen. Er musste klar denken. Er musste…

Ein animalisches Knurren entkam seiner Kehle und hallte leiser von den Wänden der Höhle wider. Er musste hier raus! Und der einzige Weg dorthin führte über… das Tier in ihm. Severus knurrte erneut, lauter dieses Mal.

Prompt bekam er ein schadenfrohes Lachen zur Antwort. „Nur noch ein bisschen mehr, Schniefelus", zog Black ihn auf.

Er blinzelte gereizt und sah, wie die Promenadenmischung auf eine furchtbar nervtötende Weise mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. Ein vermutlich als Zahnstocher benutztes Stück Holz steckte in seinem Mundwinkel und wackelte auf und ab, während er die Lippen gegeneinander rieb. Vor und zurück, vor und zurück. Es hatte eine beinahe hypnotische Wirkung, aus der Severus sich nur mit aller Macht reißen konnte.

„Geh Weasley auf die Nerven, Black", grollte er und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Albus hatte ihn auf geradezu penetrante Art in der Kunst der Meditation unterwiesen, als er damals seine Stellung als Spion einnehmen sollte. Severus hatte die Übungen brav mitgemacht – und danach sein Bestes gegeben, alles so schnell wie möglich wieder zu vergessen. Albus' Methoden in allen Ehren, aber das Ganze war nichts für ihn. Jetzt, über zwei Jahrzehnte später, bereute er es. Sehr sogar.

„Geht nicht. Squirrel ist unterwegs", informierte Black ihn währenddessen.

Severus brauchte einen Moment, ehe er einordnen konnte, worauf Black sich überhaupt bezog. Er wusste wirklich nicht, woran es lag, aber Gespräche mit Black blieben ihm nie im Gedächtnis. „Wenn du wüsstest", knirschte er deswegen ungnädig, „wie wenig mich das interessiert."

„Ich kann es mir durchaus vorstellen." Ein leises Klappern ertönte. Vermutlich der improvisierte Zahnstocher, der nun ausgedient hatte und auf dem Boden gelandet war.

„Wohl kaum. Denn sonst würdest du dein Dasein als Chaosköter auszunutzen und außerhalb dieser zehn Quadratmeter durch die Gegend streunen."

Black schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Severus, das sind mindestens elf Quadratmeter", sagte er so ernsthaft, dass der Tränkemeister abrupt die Augen öffnete. Vermutlich war sein Gesichtsausdruck von absolutem Unglauben gezeichnet, denn der Animagus lachte bellend auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass die strähnigen Haare wild um seinen Kopf herumflogen.

Severus rümpfte die Nase. „Mit jeder Minute, die du in meiner Nähe verbringst, finde ich mehr Argumente, die gegen die Verwandlung in einen Animagus sprechen."

„Das liegt daran, dass du mir nie zuhörst, wenn ich von den Vorteilen rede."

„Es lohnt sich nicht, dir zuzuhören, Black. Alles, was aus deinem Mund kommt, gleicht auf verblüffende Art gequirltem Eulenmist."

„Gequirltem Eulenmist, ja?"

Severus knurrte seine Zustimmung.

„Woher kenne ich diese Formulierung bloß?" Black verlieh seiner Stimme einen so unheilvoll nachdenklichen Unterton, dass Severus es nicht wagte, ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Nach ein paar Sekunden schlug Black sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Natürlich! Genau dasselbe habe ich dir in unserem fünften Jahr gesagt, Schniefelus!"

Nur schwer konnte Severus sich angesichts dieses unverschämten Grinsens davon abhalten, hart zu schlucken. Nichtsdestotrotz prickelte ein eiskalter Schauer der Erkenntnis über seinen Rücken und stellte die Haare in seinem Nacken auf. Hätte er die Fähigkeit, rot anzulaufen, nicht bereits vor Jahrzehnten ad acta gelegt, hätte seine Hautfarbe seine steife Mimik Lügen gestraft. „Nein", entschied er schließlich und tat so, als hätte er die letzten Momente überlegt, „das verwechselst du."

„Oh nein, mein Lieber. Ich erinnere mich ziemlich genau daran." Nun, da Sirius mal wieder einen Punkt gefunden hatte, an dem er einhaken konnte, rutschte er von seinem Platz an der Höhlenwand auf Severus zu.

Dieser wiederum tat sein Bestes, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, was jedoch aufgrund des äußerst stabilen Felsens hinter ihm nur eingeschränkt erfolgreich war. Mit gerümpfter Nase blickte er seiner Nemesis entgegen.

„Du hast versucht, James und mich ans Messer zu liefern. Dummerweise war Albus der einzige, der noch die Muße hatte, sich dein Gejammer anzuhören. Und es hat ihn nicht im Geringsten interessiert, was du ihm erzählt hast." Erneut lachte Sirius sein bellendes Lachen. „Im Ernst, Schniefelus, da hast du wirklich nur gequirlten Eulenmist gelabert."

Bevor Severus auch nur die Chance hatte, genauer darüber nachzudenken, schoss seine Hand nach vorne und packte den Animagus, diese Misttöle, am Kragen seines abgewetzten Hemdes und zog ihn bis auf wenige Zentimeter zu sich heran. Black gab ein dumpfes Keuchen von sich, das seinem widerlichen Grinsen jedoch keinen Abbruch tat.

Und als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er gerade – und quasi freiwillig – den übel riechenden Atem von Sirius Black inhalierte, zwang er sich noch weitere vier Sekunden, ihn ungehalten anzustarren, ehe er ihn grob von sich stieß. Das Geräusch, mit dem Blacks Kopf auf den Steinboden krachte, ging Severus durch und durch. Dennoch hatte er nicht mehr als einen angewiderten Blick für ihn übrig, als er sich benommen aufrappelte.

Sirius lachte verrutscht, als er es sah. „Wusste ich doch, dass die gute alte Schulzeit immer noch ihre Wirkung hat", krächzte er. Dann ließ er sich auf den Boden zurücksinken und Severus verzichtete darauf, nachzusehen, ob er bewusstlos war oder sich bloß wohl fühlte da unten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius seinerseits wusste ziemlich sicher, dass er weder ohnmächtig war, noch sich auf dem Boden wohl fühlte. Er weigerte sich lediglich, auch nur den Versuch anzustellen, dem Karussell, das in seinem Kopf tobte, zu trotzen. Das würde Snape nur Grund zum Lachen geben.

Also blieb er still liegen und wartete ab. Doch da er noch nie jemand gewesen war, der als äußerst geduldig bekannt war, reichte ihm das Warten bereits nach fünf Minuten. Und da mit Snape sicherlich noch immer nicht gut Kirschen essen war, tat er das, was ihm hier schon so manches Mal den Verstand gerettet hatte: Er verwandelte sich in den zottigen, schwarzen Hund, der er war, und verließ die Höhle.

Außerhalb der Schutzbanne war die Luft warm und quoll so feucht durch die Bäume, dass Sirius keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich hechelnd Kühlung zu verschaffen. Das war eines dieser Details, das er an seiner Animagusgestalt wirklich hasste. Er begann dabei immer zu sabbern.

Doch wenn man als Hund durch das Unterholz lief, kümmerte es einen erstaunlich wenig, dass man den Anstand weit hinter sich ließ. Über die Jahre hinweg (vor allem in denen, die er in Askaban verbracht hatte) hatte er diese Ignoranz auch auf seine menschliche Gestalt übertragen. Seitdem scherte es ihn – mit wenigen Ausnahmen – herzlich wenig, was andere über ihn dachten. Und diese Ausnahmen hießen Harry Potter, Remus Lupin und… Severus Snape.

Sirius ließ ein tiefes Knurren hören, das einen Schwarm Vögel aus den Baumkronen aufscheuchte. Kreischend flogen sie davon und ihr Flügelschlagen beförderte eine ganze Reihe reifer Früchte auf den Boden. Während er den süßen Duft einatmete, bellte er gedämpft. Er hätte den Beutel mitnehmen sollen. Dann hätte sein Ausflug wenigstens noch Früchte getragen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

So jedoch versuchte er, sich zu merken, an welcher Stelle der Proviant für mindestens zwei Tage lag, und trottete weiter. Wenn nicht irgendwelche faule Affen auftauchten, die sich entgegen ihres sonstigen Verhaltens nicht an die noch in den Ästen hängenden Früchte hielten, konnte er sie später noch holen. Vorerst würde er laufen und warten, bis er genug Entschlossenheit aufgebracht hatte, um einen neuen Versuch mit Snape zu wagen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Weasley ist immer noch unterwegs", sagte Severus träge, als ein nasser schwarzer Hund die Höhle betrat. Das Tier schüttelte sich, wobei Wassertropfen wie ein feiner Nieselregen aus dem zottigen Fell durch die Luft stoben. Dann bäumte der Körper sich auf, formte Arme, Beine und einen menschlichen Kopf mit nicht weniger zottigen Haaren.

„Er wird schon wissen, was er tut", tat Black seinen Einwand bedenkenlos ab. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, denn er hatte die Hände vor dem Mund. Eigentlich vor dem ganzen Gesicht, um sich die Feuchtigkeit von der Haut zu wischen. Als er näher kam, konnte Severus sehen, wie neue Tropfen über seine Stirn liefen und nur unzulänglich von den buschigen Augenbrauen aufgehalten wurden.

„Regnet es?", fragte er mit dem Ausdruck absoluter Unschuld auf dem Gesicht. Dabei war das Rauschen laut und deutlich zu hören und das bereits seit mindestens einer halben Stunde.

Black sah ihn unbewegt an, drehte sich zum Eingang der Höhle, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und wandte sich wieder Severus zu. „Nein, warum?"

Der Tränkemeister zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so eine Vermutung."

Black kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Was tust du da?"

Severus hatte vor sich einen improvisierten Kessel aufgebaut (was bedeutete, er hatte eine der Holzschalen mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie gegenüber Feuer unempfindlich machte) und versuchte sich mit den gegebenen Mitteln an dem Trank, für den er so eifrig Zutaten gesammelt hatte. Auch wenn Black sich weigerte, die ihm fehlenden zu besorgen, kam er mit denen, die er hatte, schon ein gutes Stück weit.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

„Wenn du mich fragst", erwiderte der Animagus mit professionell klingender Stimme, „sieht es aus, als wolltest du der Animagus-Verwandlung noch eine Chance geben." Dann grinste er breit und Severus musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um ihm die köchelnde Mischung nicht in den Schoß zu kippen.

„Davon kann kaum die Rede sein."

„Was ist es dann?"

Severus beugte sich vor und schnupperte an den Dampfschwaden, die über der Holzschüssel aufstiegen. Scharf, jedoch mit einer süßlichen Note. So kannte er es. „Wenn Weasley so lange alleine unterwegs ist, kann das nichts Gutes bedeuten", bequemte er sich doch noch zu einer Antwort. „Es ist sicherlich nicht falsch, einen wirkungsvollen Heilungstrank vorrätig zu haben."

„Und wie willst du ihn vollenden, wenn dir Zutaten fehlen?"

Severus grinste dreckig. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du lieber deine Erziehungsmaßnahmen mir gegenüber fallen, als Weasley sterben lässt."

„Ich würde nicht darauf wetten, Schniefelus." Black sprang auf die Füße und begann durch die Höhle zu tigern. An der Barriere blieb er einige Momente stehen und starrte in den Regen hinaus.

Severus beobachtete durch einige schwarze Haarsträhnen, wie der groß gewachsene Mann eine Hand hob und sie flach in die Luft hielt. Beinahe so, als würde er sie gegen die Barriere legen. Als könne er eine unsichtbare Oberfläche unter seinen Fingern spüren.

Die Sehnsucht nach Freiheit überkam den Tränkemeister so unerwartet wie der Zusammenstoß mit einem Hippogreif. Nur schwer konnte er das Keuchen schlucken, das sich seine Kehle entlang nach oben kämpfte. Er schloss die Augen und seine Finger fest um den glatt geschnitzten Stock, mit dem er in dem Trank gerührt hatte.

„Weißt du, was ich mich schon die ganze Zeit frage?" Black wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und sprach so laut, dass es offensichtlich war, dass er von dem Moment der Stille abzulenken versuchte.

Severus hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen einzuwenden: „Ich vermute, es ist etwas, das die Welt verändern wird", murmelte er trocken, ohne zu dem anderen Mann aufzusehen.

„Oh, ich denke mal, _deine_ wird es verändern."

Daraufhin zwang Severus sich doch dazu, den Blick zu dem ihm so verhassten Mann zu heben. Die dunklen Augen blitzten schelmisch und ließen ihn Böses erahnen. „Spuck es schon aus, Black, bevor du daran erstickst."

„Ich wundere mich darüber, dass Albus dich hergeschickt hat, obwohl er mir kurz vor meinem Verschwinden sagte, dass er dir nur soweit traut, wie er dich im Auge hat."

Ohne dass Severus einen bewussten Befehl an seine Finger gegeben hatte, schlossen sie sich so fest um den Stock in seiner Hand – der glücklicherweise nicht sein Zauberstab war – dass dieser zerbrach. Das helle Krachen ließ ihn blinzeln, Black hingegen schien es erwartet zu haben.

„Wenn das ein weiterer stupider Versuch sein soll, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben, dann wirst du nicht mehr die Chance bekommen, ihn das zu fragen, Black!"

„Das ist keiner meiner Versuche, Schniefelus. Das Gespräch hat es wirklich gegeben und ich frage mich wirklich seit geraumer Zeit, wie das Eine zum Anderen passt. Es ist doch schon merkwürdig, oder?" Während er dies sagte, klang seine Stimme so unerhöhrt sachlich, dass Severus ihm einfach glauben musste.

Was es nicht besser machte, eher ihm Gegenteil. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen stand er auf den Füßen und hatte Black am Kragen des verdreckten Hemdes auf die Füße gezerrt. In seinem Körper brodelte eine Kraft, von der er in den letzten Tagen vergessen hatte, dass er sie besaß. Die Wucht, die hinter Severus' Gebahren steckte, ließ beide Männer nach hinten stolpern, bis Black hart gegen die unebene Höhlenwand krachte.

Severus, der sich selbst nicht mehr bremsen konnte, fiel gegen den drahtigen Körper des anderen Mannes. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er sogar, die fremden Beckenknochen gegen seine zu spüren, während die Fingerknöchelchen seiner um den Hemdsstoff geballten Faust schmerzhaft über das Brustbein rutschten. Der Stoff war so durchnässt, dass ihm ein paar Tropfen schmutzigen Wassers über den Handrücken lief.

Mit der freien Hand zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete die Spitze auf Blacks Stirn. „_Legilimens!_", schmetterte er unbarmherzig. In dem einen Wort steckten die gesamten Emotionen der letzten Sekunden.

Severus wusste nicht, ob Black jemals Okklumentik gelernt hatte. Doch wenn es so war, dann schaffte er es nicht, sich rechtzeitig ausreichend zu konzentrieren. Der Tränkemeister hatte keinerlei Probleme, in den Verstand des Köters einzudringen. Rücksichtslos durchforstete er sämtliche Erinnerungen, die ihm über den Weg liefen.

„Zeig es mir!", forderte er nach ein paar Momenten.

Unterschwellig hörte er Geräusche, die Black von sich gab. Sie klangen weit entfernt und verzerrt, denn Severus steckte mit allen Sinnen in dem Verstand des Mistkerls. Nichtsdestotrotz glaubte er, ein Stöhnen identifizieren zu können und die Zufriedenheit darüber, dass er ihm wehtun konnte, war überwältigend. Er presste sich noch ein bisschen fester gegen den dünnen Körper und bewegte sich, nur damit Blacks Rücken schön über die scharfen Steine in der Felswand schrammte.

„Zeig es mir, Black!", wiederholte er sich noch einmal, als der eigentliche Grund für die Legilimentik wieder wichtiger wurde.

Daraufhin zogen einige Bildfetzen an ihm vorbei, in denen er Albus erkennen konnte. Schließlich wurde eine Erinnerung so deutlich, dass er auch hören konnte, was dort gesprochen wurde.

„Albus!" Das war Black. „Ich halte es nicht für klug, dass Snape Harry in Legilimentik unterrichtet."

Der Schulleiter, der gerade im Begriff war zu gehen (vermutlich nach einem Treffen des Ordens im Grimmauldplatz), wandte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wieder um. „Wo liegen deine Bedenken? Severus ist ein ausgezeichneter Legilimens."

„Harry vertraut ihm nicht. Und ich übrigens auch nicht."

Albus lächelte fein. „Nun, das überrascht mich nicht, Sirius. Euer Verhältnis war schon immer eher von Abscheu als von Vertrauen gezeichnet. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Severus bestens dazu geeignet, Harry ausreichend auszubilden."

„Heißt das, du vertraust ihm?" Black verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Und Severus versetzte es einen erstaunlich schmerzhaften Stich, als er Albus zögern sah. „Ja", sagte er dennoch. „Ja, das tue ich."

„Du hast gezögert."

Der Direktor kniff die Augen zusammen, so dass kaum mehr als ein schmaler Streifen der hellblauen Iris und der schwarzen Pupille zu sehen war. „Ich mache mir so meine Gedanken. Aber ich versichere dir, dass Harry nichts geschehen wird. Sag ihm, er soll sich auf den Unterricht einlassen. Es ist wichtig, dass er es lernt." Noch während Albus dies sagte, drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Und Severus widerstand dem kaum ausgeprägten Verlangen, noch ein bisschen weiter zu stöbern, und kehrte in die Realität zurück. Als er die Augen aufschlug, blickte er direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Black. „Und? Hatte ich Recht oder hatte ich Recht?", flötete er.

Doch noch bevor Severus antworten konnte, schnellte die Zunge des Animagus hervor und befeuchtete die spröde Unterlippe. Severus wusste, was das im Allgemeinen zu bedeuten hatte. Er kannte sich mit Mimik und Gestik vermutlich besser aus, als viele andere Zauberer. Er war zwei Jahrzehnte lang darauf angewiesen gewesen, die Zeichen zu erkennen.

Sein Körper lehnte noch immer gegen Blacks und die nasse Kleidung hatte auch sein Hemd befeuchtet. Warm klebte es an seinem Oberkörper. Sie berührten sich an so vielen Stellen, waren sich so nahe, dass er den stechenden Geruch von zu wenig Körperhygiene riechen konnte, der von ihnen beiden gleichermaßen aufstieg. Er spürte den unregelmäßigen Atem Blacks über seine Wange streifen und konnte den rasenden Herzschlag an der Kehle des dürren Mannes sehen.

Beinahe augenblicklich verschwand das Gespräch, das er eben zu sehen bekommen hatte, in den Tiefen von Severus' Erinnerungen. Er befand sich gerade in einer Lage, die ihn regelrecht dazu einlud, Rache zu nehmen. Er konnte sogar schon die altbekannte Süße auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

Mit einem kaum erkennbaren (da definitiv diabolischen) Lächeln auf den Lippen, begann er sich wieder zu bewegen. Ein kleines bisschen hoch und dann wieder nach unten, ohne Black loszulassen. Die Wirkung, die das hatte, faszinierte sogar Severus.

Black atmete scharf ein, hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Augen offen zu halten und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Und als Severus sich noch etwas mehr bewegte, konnte er sehen, wie der Animagus seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Dabei versuchte er, den Bewegungen Severus' so weit es ging zu folgen, stemmte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und mied den Blick der stechenden schwarzen Augen.

Doch all das nützte nichts. Überhaupt nichts, denn Severus konnte die Beule spüren, die sich gegen seine eigene Körpermitte presste. Er lachte kehlig auf, war seltsam zufrieden mit der Wirkung, die er offensichtlich auf Black hatte. „Gefällt dir das?", raunte er mit absichtlich heiserer Stimme und beugte sich dafür sogar noch ein bisschen vor. So weit, dass seine Nasenspitze beinahe Blacks Ohr berührte.

Die Antwort war ein unverständlicher, kehliger Laut, eine Mischung aus einem Gurgeln und einem Stöhnen. Black ruderte mit den Armen und packte Severus letztendlich an den Hüften. Er versuchte den Tränkemeister von sich zu stoßen, doch er kämpfte gegen Windmühlen. Oder vielmehr gegen sein Verlangen, denn es lag keine Kraft in den sonst so rücksichtslosen Händen.

Dennoch reichte diese ungewohnte Berührung, dass Severus sich unbehaglich fühlte. Eben noch hatte er die Kontrolle über dieses Spiel gehabt. Nun hatte Black unbewusst etwas davon an sich gerissen.

Nicht jedoch genug, damit Severus aufgeben würde. Eine Chance wie diese würde sich ihm vermutlich niemals wieder bieten. Die Möglichkeit, Black so sehr bloßzustellen, dass er ihn auf alle Ewigkeit damit zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Wild entschlossen steckte Severus seinen Zauberstab in den Umhang zurück und löste sein Becken vom Körper des anderen. Allerdings nur, um seine nun wieder freie Hand dazwischen zu schieben und an die Beule zu gelangen, die ihn eben so siegessicher hatte grinsen lassen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Severus sich einem Mann auf diese Art näherte. Und so war er weder ungeschickt, noch zögerlich, als er seine schlanken Finger über den groben Jeansstoff schob. Vor und zurück, immer wieder. Und da er seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich die Nägel zu schneiden, konnte er damit auch über den Stoff kratzen.

Blacks Reaktion darauf bestand aus einem jaulenden Ton, der sehr an einen getretenen (oder maßlos erregten) Hund erinnerte. Er riss seinen Mund auf und versuchte den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Als ihm das aufgrund der Wand hinter ihm nicht gelang, lehnte er ihn nach vorne, so dass seine Stirn auf Severus' Schulter zum Liegen kam.

„Antworte mir!", zischte Severus unvermittelt und stoppte die Bewegungen seiner Hand.

Black jammerte und wand sich unter ihm. Ein paar unverständliche Laute kamen aus seinem Mund. Es klang wie „Jaahör niaaah… uff!" und Severus musste trotz der süßen Rache spöttisch lachen.

„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, du elende Misttöle!" Die letzten drei Worte gingen unter in einem scharfen Atemzug Blacks. Dennoch vermittelte es Severus ein großes Maß an Zufriedenheit, sie ausgesprochen zu haben. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob dir das gefällt!"

„Jaah…", kam die Antwort dieses Mal zumindest halbwegs verständlich.

„Soll ich weitermachen?"

Dieselbe Reaktion, dieses Mal jedoch gepaart mit einigen fordernden Bewegungen des Beckens unter ihm.

Severus feixte, ertappte sich allerdings dabei, wie er sich selbst über die Lippen leckte. Daraufhin presste er sie fest aufeinander und lauschte seinem eigenen schnaufenden Atem, während er beendete, was er so leichtfertig begonnen hatte.

Black krallte seine Hände in den Stoff von Severus' Umhang und lehnte sich schmerzhaft schwer gegen ihn. Schweiß trat auf Severus' Gesicht und beinahe ebenso wie Black ließ er einen erleichterten Laut hören, als dieser ruckartig zusammenzuckte, sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper anspannte und danach schlaff wurde – in mehrfacher Hinsicht.

Severus legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken und versuchte, die Last des gegen ihn gelehnten Körpers irgendwie los zu werden. Allerdings ohne großen Erfolg. Als es ihm zu bunt wurde, stemmte er Blacks Oberkörper an den Schultern gegen die Wand und wirkte einem neuerlichen Angriff entgegen, indem er ohne zu zögern, dafür jedoch mit reichlich Genugtuung sein Knie in die Weichteile der Promenadenmischung rammte.

Black jaulte auf, wie es einem Hund gebührte und krümmte sich zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen. Allerdings ein Häufchen, das Abstand von Severus nahm. Der Tränkemeister kümmerte sich nicht um den Schmerz seines Rivalen.

Nein, er hatte ein ganz anderes Problem. Denn tatsächlich war er so gefangen gewesen in seiner Rache, in dem perfiden Spiel, das sich ihm so liebreizend angeboten hatte wie der Teufel einem die Erfüllung von sieben Wünschen im Tausch gegen die eigene Seele versprach, dass er eines gänzlich übersehen hatte: seine eigene Erregung.

Bevor Black auf die Idee kommen konnte, den Blick zu heben und selbiges Detail zu bemerken, wirbelte Severus herum und steuerte die kleinere Höhle an, die ihnen als Toilette diente. Ihm folgte ein kehliges und sehr zufrieden klingendes Lachen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7

* * *

**

Ronald Weasley musste zwei riesigen Beinen ausweichen, bevor er die Chance hatte, sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Als das Eichhörnchen, das er war, gab er ein schrilles Quieken von sich und huschte ein paar Meter zurück, bis wieder Regentropfen auf sein rotes Fell fielen. Seine Sicht war nicht eben die beste von dort unten, doch selbst durch den Regen konnte er die wirbelnden Umhänge sehen und vermutete, dass es Snape gewesen war, der eben so rücksichtslos durch die Höhle getrampelt war. Wer auch sonst? Elender Bastard!

Nachdem er sicher war, dass alle anwesenden Beine sich in nächster Zeit nicht bewegen würden, lief er wieder in die Höhle, schüttelte den Regen aus seinem Fell (was wesentlich einfacher war, als das Wasser aus seiner Kleidung zu bekommen) und nahm wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an.

Als er sich nun umsah, konnte er Sirius auf dem Boden knien sehen, die Hände vor sich abgestützt und den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gesenkt. „Sirius!" Was hatten die beiden nun schon wieder angestellt?

Ron ging die paar Schritte zum Paten seines besten Freundes und hockte sich neben den zitternden Körper. In diesem Moment krachte das Biest laut gegen die Barriere hinter ihnen. Rons Kopf wirbelte herum. Was beim Barte des Merlin hatte das Vieh nun schon wieder aufgescheucht?

Kaum hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, verdrehte er die Augen. Wenn man nach dem Ausschlussprinzip vorging, war die Antwort leicht zu finden. „Dieser… Snape lernt es einfach nicht!" Dann hörte er einen merkwürdigen Laut von Sirius, den er erst, als er lauter wurde, als Lachen identifizieren konnte. Was auch immer passiert war, es hatte Sirius in beste Laune versetzt.

„Alles okay, Squirrel", sagte der Ältere nun und klang dabei etwas atemlos. „Alles okay. Geh ins Bett, es ist spät."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und warf einen Blick nach draußen in den Regen. Es war vermutlich noch nicht mal sechs Uhr. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie noch nichts gegessen hatten.

Andererseits war er müde. Der Tag hatte ihn geschafft und das nicht nur, weil er ihn als Eichhörnchen verbracht und so für dieselben Tätigkeiten viel mehr Energie verbraucht hatte. Er hatte stundenlang an einem Baumstamm gehangen und an der Rinde herumgekaut, bis das träge, schwarze Harz zu fließen begonnen hatte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass der ganze Aufwand sich lohnte. „Okay", erklärte er sich schließlich einverstanden. „Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Nein, ich komm zurecht. Gib mir nur fünf Minuten." Wieder begann Sirius dieses kehlige Lachen von sich zu geben.

„Hast du getrunken?"

Der Ältere hob seine Augenbrauen. „Nicht direkt, nein. Aber ich fühle mich trotzdem berauscht." Er grinste und wischte sich die noch feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Hat die Fledermaus dir irgendwas ins Wasser gemischt?", forschte Ron weiter. Er wusste, im Zweifelsfall hätte er keine Chance gegen Snape. Doch versuchen würde er es trotzdem liebend gerne.

„Kein Alkohol, keine Drogen, Squirrel. Und nun schwirr ab. Vielleicht erzähl ich es dir mal, wenn du älter bist." Sirius schlug ihm auf die Schulter, härter als Ron erwartet hätte. Er stolperte zur Seite und gab ein Keuchen von sich.

„Fein!", schnappte er daraufhin und stand auf. „Dann mach doch, was du willst." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Dunkelheit, die die Schlaflager stets umgab.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Noch während Severus an der Felswand entlang zu der kleineren Höhle lief, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach denselben Isolierzauber darüber, den er auch in Hogwarts für seine Räume benutzt hatte. Es dauerte kaum zwei Sekunden, bis das Biest darauf reagierte. Severus kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Mit großen Schritten durchquerte er die Höhle und blieb direkt vor der Felswand stehen. Er lauschte eine Sekunde, zwei, drei über seinen eigenen rasenden Herzschlag hinweg. Es war absolut still; der Beweis, dass die Zauber wirkten.

Erst als er diese Sicherheit hatte, erlaubte er es sich, so keuchend zu atmen, wie es kurz zuvor noch Black getan hatte. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und schob seine Roben beiseite. Mit ungeschickten, zitternden Fingern pulte er an den Knöpfen seiner Hose herum und scherte sich einen Dreck darum, dass sie zu Boden rutschte, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, sie zu öffnen. Die kühlere, vom Regen schwere Luft waberte um seine nackten Beine, während er für einen Moment die erleichternde Freiheit genoss.

Severus streckte die linke Hand aus und stützte sich damit an der Wand ab. Mit der rechten griff er in seine Unterhose und umfasste die Erektion, die sich – nachdem er sie zuerst überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte – nun umso penetranter in sein Bewusstsein drängte.

Seine vom Schweiß feuchten Hände, die Luft um ihn herum und die ersten Tropfen des milchigen Spermas ersetzten ein sonst gerne benutztes Gleitmittel. Während er die ersten Male mit seiner Hand den Schaft auf und ab fuhr, seinen Daumen dabei gegen die Eichel drückte und sein Becken zu bewegen begann, lachte Severus freudlos, irgendwie verrückt auf.

Bei Salazar Slytherin! Es war Jahre her, seitdem er das letzte Mal darauf angewiesen gewesen war, sich selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen! Selbst im letzten Jahr, das er ausschließlich im Grimmauldplatz verbracht hatte, hatte er es nicht nötig gehabt. Der Orden bot das eine oder andere Mitglied, das sich von seiner Art aus irgendeinem Grund angezogen fühlte.

Zugegeben, anscheinend fühlte auch Black sich von seiner Art angezogen, doch lieber lief er bis in alle Ewigkeit mit diesem Ständer durch die Gegend, als sich von Black helfen zu lassen.

Severus lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den linken Oberarm und öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück. Seine Atmung ging schwer und hart. Er schloss die Augen und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass die Bilder der letzten Minuten wieder lebendig wurden.

Die Geräusche, die Black von sich gegeben hatte. Dieses gurgelnde Keuchen, die unverständlichen Worte. Die Hitze, die er durch die Kleidung hindurch von ihm gespürt hatte. Die Bewegungen des dürren Körpers unter seinem eigenen. Die kräftigen Finger, die sich in seinen Umhang gekrallt hatten. Das Gefühl seiner Erektion unter seinen – Severus' – Fingern.

Derselbe Taumel, der auch die Promenadenmischung erfasst hatte, machte sich nun in Severus breit. Hätte er sich nicht an der Wand abgestützt, wäre er durch die Höhle gestolpert, als wäre der Boden das Deck eines Schiffes im Sturm, da machte er sich keine Illusionen.

Wenige Momente später spürte er seinen Höhepunkt kommen. Zuerst in seinen Hoden. Sie zogen sich erwartungsvoll zusammen. Dann breitete sich das Rauschen über seinen gesamten Körper aus. Seine Knie begannen zu zittern, die rechte Hand zuckte um sein Glied und durch einen kleinen Spalt in seinen Lidern sah er, wie er Spuren auf den Felsen vor sich hinterließ.

Severus entspannte sich, das Atmen fiel ihm wieder leichter. Er hieß die Gleichgültigkeit, die ein Orgasmus mit sich brachte, willkommen und blieb mehrere Minuten lang so stehen. Eine Hand an seinem nun schlaffen Genital, die andere gegen die Wand gestützt. Die schwarze Hose auf dem Boden zwischen seinen Füßen, den Kopf gegen den linken Oberarm gelehnt.

Als er sich endlich bewegte, war es, als würde er etwas zerstören. Als würde er von einer schöneren Welt in die Realität zurückkommen. Und in dieser Realität konnte er es nicht ertragen, mit nackten Beinen in einer Höhle zu stehen, deren Eingang sich in seinem Rücken befand. Also ordnete er eilig seine Kleidung, beseitigte das, was er an der Wand hinterlassen hatte, und straffte seine Haltung, bevor er sich seiner Nemesis entgegenstellte. Denn davon war er absolut überzeugt: Black würde auf ihn warten.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte über Severus' Gesicht, als er seine Vermutung bestätigt sah. Der Köter lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und grinste breit. „Geht es dir jetzt besser, Schniefelus?", fragte er leise.

Was Severus überraschte, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass etwas kleines Rotes in die Höhle gehuscht war, als er selbst sie verlassen hatte. Vermutlich war Weasley zurück. „Mindestens so gut wie dir", antwortete er deswegen in derselben Lautstärke.

Black schnalzte mit der Zunge. Und als Severus an ihm vorbeiging, hielt er ihn am Arm fest und flüsterte: „Das wage ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln. Der Ekel steht dir so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben wie die Jahre, die du unter dem geheuchelten Vertrauen eines alten Mannes verbracht hast. Aber das wird nichts an dem ändern, was wir beide wissen, Schniefelus. Dass es dir genauso gefallen hat wie mir." Diesem Satz folgte ein höhnisches Lachen, wie das Käckern einer lästigen Elster.

Severus sah ihn unberührt an. Die Gleichgültigkeit hatte ihn noch nicht gänzlich wieder verlassen. „Wenigstens habe ich nicht in meiner Hose abgespritzt, Black", sagte er. Dann machte er sich von dem Animagus los und legte sich auf seine improvisierte Matratze. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass er wirklich in den Schlaf finden würde, doch er zog die Schlaflosigkeit allemal dem Geschwätz der Promenadenmischung vor.

Keine zehn Sekunden später musste er erkennen, dass er nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hatte: „Du streitest es nicht einmal ab?"

Die Stimme des Animagus erklang so dicht an Severus' Ohr, dass er sich angewidert wieder in eine sitzende Position brachte. Anstatt sich wie sonst mit den Füßen zu Severus' Kopf hinzulegen, hatte Black sich dieses Mal umgedreht. Merlin wusste, ob er gedachte, so liegen zu bleiben.

„Warum sollte ich es abstreiten? Für gewöhnlich habe ich einen gewissen Spaß daran, mir einen runter zu holen." Severus grinste unberührt, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob Black es in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte.

„Seit wann bist du bloß so ordinär, Schniefelus?"

„Das liegt an deiner Gegenwart."

Das Gespräch der beiden Männer wurde von einem markerschütternden Schnarchen unterbrochen. Ein leises Pfeifen erklang, als Weasley Luft aus seinen Lungen entließ. Dann ein Schmatzen und das beim Umdrehen typische Scharren von verdrecktem Stoff auf getrockneten Blättern. Danach wurde es wieder still.

Severus, der gehofft hatte, Black würde es nun endlich gut sein lassen und den Mund halten, wurde neuerlich enttäuscht: „Ich wette mit dir, dass du spätestens in zwei Tagen über mich herfällst wie ein ausgehungerter Hippogreif über eine Ladung Frischfleisch."

Severus verdrehte seufzend die Augen, dann holte er ohne Vorwarnung aus und verpasste Black einen Kinnhaken. Der andere Mann fiel keuchend nach hinten und blieb danach regungslos liegen.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte seine leicht schmerzende Hand aus und legte sich hin. „Bei der Wette gehe ich mit, Mistkerl", murmelte er, dann nutzte er die Ruhe und seinen ausgeglichenen Zustand aus, um etwas versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Severus aufwachte, war das erste, was er sah, das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm. Der Ärmel seiner Robe musste hochgerutscht sein, während er geschlafen hatte. Allein dadurch schon verstimmt, knurrte er missmutig, bevor er sich aufsetzte und damit seinem schmerzenden Rücken trotzte. Er wurde allmählich wirklich alt.

„Merlin, Schniefelus! Wie alt bist du? Einhundertfünfzig?"

Severus schloss ergeben seine Augen und überlegte einen Moment, ob es Sinn machte, sich einfach wieder hinzulegen und stoisch zu behaupten, er wäre gar nicht wach gewesen. Doch als er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Black riskierte, musste er einsehen, dass dieser Plan keine Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte.

„Nein, zweihundert", erwiderte er deswegen lustlos, während er seinen Rücken durchbog.

Black schnaubte. „Ich sollte dich öfters verführen. Das wirkt sich direkt auf deine Laune aus."

Und da fiel Severus der Rest dessen ein, was er gerne ewig geleugnet hätte. Sofort sank seine Laune noch weiter ab, so weit, dass sie sogar den absoluten Nullpunkt weit hinter sich ließ. Genau die richtigen Voraussetzungen für ein verächtliches, absolut freudloses Lachen. „_Du_ willst _mich_ verführt haben? Eher friert die Hölle zu, Black!"

Bevor der Köter auf die Idee kommen konnte, noch weiter auf den Geschehnissen des letzten Tages herumzureiten, stand Severus auf und steuerte mit steifen Beinen die kleine Nebenhöhle an. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Weasleys Lager, das verlassen war. Was bei Merlins Unterhosen trieb der Bursche nur in den letzten Tagen?

„Wie jetzt, willst du dir schon wieder einen runterholen, Snape? Soll ich dir behilflich sein?", rief Black ihm hinterher.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Was war bloß gestern mit ihm losgewesen? Niemals wieder!

„Ich mein ja nur", setzte der Animagus noch einen drauf, „nicht dass du dich verläufst!"

Daraufhin machte Severus eine wüste Geste mit der Hand, ohne sich zu Black umzudrehen. „Vielen Dank, aber mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich einfach nur pinkeln muss… Ich weiß, wo mein Schwanz hängt, Black!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Dafür, dass du vorhin so überzeugt meintest, du wüsstest, wo dein Schwanz hängt, suchst du aber an einer sehr merkwürdigen Stelle danach, Snape."

Severus riss die Augen auf und starrte direkt in die dunklen Augen der größten Nervensäge, die die Welt (genau genommen sogar beide) jemals gesehen hatte. Und diese Augen waren keine zehn Zentimeter von seinen eigenen entfernt.

Nachdem er mit seiner Morgentoilette fertig gewesen war, hatte Severus sich an das nicht entzündete Lagerfeuer gesetzt und mit dem weitergemacht, das ihn schon in den letzten Tagen vor dem Durchdrehen bewahrt hatte: Meditation. Oder vielmehr das Schweifenlassen seiner Gedanken, denn zu viel mehr reichte die nicht existente Ruhe in dieser Höhle nicht.

Jedenfalls hatte er seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach unten auf die Knie gelegt, während er die Beine eingeschlagen hatte. Nur ein vollkommener Idiot würde diese Position dazu nutzen, um auf das unliebsame Thema des letzten Abends zurückzukommen. Oder Sirius Black.

Nun musterte der Köter Severus' Hände auf eine Art und Weise, die man schon nicht mehr als jugendfrei bezeichnen konnte.

„Black, ich bin hier oben!", knurrte Severus, woraufhin der Animagus ihm gnädigerweise ins Gesicht schaute. „Und ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach meinem Schwanz. Aber wenn du meine Hände oder irgendein anderes meiner Körperteile noch einmal so ansehen solltest, dann gnade dir Merlin!"

Ein unverschämtes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem dreckigen Gesicht aus. „Was passiert denn dann? Wirfst du mich auf den Boden und besorgst es mir so richtig?"

Die Verlockung, ihm einige seiner Zähne aus dem Mund zu schlagen, war wirklich stark. Doch eigentlich wollte Severus dem Mund des anderen nicht einmal mit seiner Faust zu nahe kommen. Was war ihm bloß in den Sinn gekommen?

„Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen!", erwiderte er mit vor Ekel tiefer Stimme und konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, ein Stück nach hinten zu rutschen.

„Doch, würde es. Ich hab dich letzte Nacht beobachtet." Black wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

Und Severus spürte, wie ihm der letzte Rest Farbe aus dem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht wich. „Das ist kaum möglich, denn mein Kinnhaken hat dich außer Gefecht gesetzt", schaffte er es dennoch, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Jaah, für etwa zehn Minuten", erklärte der andere mit Gönnermiene. „Na ja, vielleicht waren es auch elf. Aber wer zählt schon?"

Der Tränkemeister gab ein Geräusch von sich, das jeder nach eigenem Gutdünken als Zustimmung oder Ablehnung auslegen konnte.

„Jedenfalls hast du, als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, schon tief und fest geschlafen und allerhand interessante Dinge von dir gegeben. Vor allem meinen Namen in allen Variationen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann."

„Meinst du Promenadenmischung, Misttöle und elender Köter?", fragte Severus unberührt.

„Nein, eher Rassehund, Zuchtrüde und geiler Vierbeiner." Black grinste.

„Beantworte mir nur eine Frage, Black. Merkst du es eigentlich noch, wenn du dich lächerlich machst, oder geht das vollkommen an deiner beschränkten Intelligenz vorbei?"

„Ich werde dich dazu bringen, jeden einzelnen dieser Namen bei vollem Bewusstsein zu gebrauchen, Schniefelus. Das verspreche ich dir!"

Dieses Mal wusste Severus ziemlich genau, was er tat, als seine Hand nach vorne schnellte und Black genau dort packte, wo sie sich bereits schon einmal befunden hatte. Und im Gegensatz zum letzten Abend sorgte er dafür, dass es dieses Mal alles andere als angenehm war. Black sog zischend die feuchte Luft in seine Lungen und folgte Severus' Griff mit großen Augen, als dieser ihn noch ein Stückchen weiter zu sich zog.

„Du solltest zur Abwechslung mal deinen Verstand einschalten, Black! Denn wenn du es nicht tust und so weitermachst, wirst du nicht mehr lange Freude an deinem nutzlosen Gehänge haben. Ist das klar?" Severus wartete ein atemloses Nicken ab (denn seitdem er so scharf eingeatmet hatte, hatte Black nicht den kleinsten Luftzug mehr von sich gegeben), bevor er noch einmal fest zupackte und ihn dann von sich stieß. „Hau ab!"

Der Animagus wankte ein wenig, fand sein Gleichgewicht allerdings rasch wieder. Und zu Severus' grenzenlosem Frust auch sein loses Mundwerk: „Vergiss das Üben nicht, Snape! Immer schön die Gedanken bei gestern lassen, dann klappt die Verwandlung von ganz alleine." Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen verwandelte er sich in den schwarzen Hund und lief – was Severus äußerst erfreute – humpelnd aus der Höhle.

Eine Frage konnte der Tränkemeister allerdings nicht ignorieren. Und diese Frage ließ jeden Anflug guter Laune wie mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwinden: Woran dachte _Black_, wenn er sich verwandelte?

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war lange her, dass Sirius das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Bestimmt zwei Jahre. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn, hierher zu kommen. Nun, zumindest war das bisher immer der Fall gewesen.

Doch heute war es anders. Das zerschlissene Tuch des Vorhanges flatterte leicht im Wind dieser Welt und klärte damit eine der Fragen, die er sich in der Nacht im Ministerium gestellt hatte, als er den Torbogen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte: Was versetzte den Vorhang in Bewegung?

Inzwischen würde er es vorziehen, die Antwort darauf nicht zu kennen, wenn er dafür auf die andere Seite gelangen konnte. Vor allem heute, wo die Realität zum Greifen nahe war.

Denn durch den dünnen Vorhang konnte er eine Person erkennen. Im Moment stand sie still, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, nicht mehr als eine detaillose schwarze Silhouette vor einem hellen Grund. Doch wenn sie sich bewegte, konnte Sirius erkennen, wer es war.

Konnte es erkennen, weil er jahrelang mit einem Mann befreundet gewesen war, der sich auf exakt dieselbe Art bewegt hatte und weil er dabei gewesen war, als dieser Mann seinen Erstgeborenen in den Armen hielt. Weil er zugestimmt hatte, auf diesen Erstgeborenen aufzupassen, als wäre es sein eigener Sohn, und kläglich versagt hatte. Weil es niemanden außer Harry Potter gab, der sich alleine so dicht vor den Vorhang stellen würde, dass er nur einen Schritt nach vorne tun müsste, um ihn zu durchschreiten.

_Lass es sein_, dachte Sirius so intensiv, dass er glaubte, man müsse diesen Gedanken laut hören können. _Lass es sein und geh nach Hause. Komm nicht her. Du nicht auch noch! Beweise nicht ein weiteres Mal, wie wenig ich zum Paten tauge._

Ein kaum merkliches Jaulen, schon beinahe ein Klagen entkam dem schwarzen Hund, als die Silhouette sich umdrehte und ging. Immer kleiner und weniger sichtbar wurde, bis sich schließlich eine Tür schloss und das letzte Bisschen Licht mit sich nahm.

Sirius legte sich flach auf den Boden und bettete den Kopf auf seinen Pfoten. Mit steil aufgestellten Ohren schnupperte und lauschte er an dem wogenden Umhang. Ein bisschen von Harrys Geruch sickerte noch zu ihm herüber und erinnerte ihn an die viel zu kurzen zwei Jahre, die er mit seinem Patensohn hatte verbringen dürfen. Na ja, mehr oder weniger.

Jedenfalls beschloss er, sich hier nicht einen Meter fortzubewegen, solange noch etwas von Harrys Anwesenheit in diese Dimension floss. Und vielleicht würde Harry ja zurückkehren. Wer wusste das schon?


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8

* * *

**

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Severus hauptsächlich damit, sich immer weiter an die Grenze zu seinem lange verleugneten Inneren zu tasten. So sehr er es auch hasste, Black in irgendetwas zustimmen zu müssen, so hatte der Köter doch Recht. Der Zwischenfall, von dem Severus immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass er wirklich passiert war, hatte ihm den Weg gewiesen.

Also setzte er sich morgens auf sein Schaflager und bewegte sich den ganzen Tag über nicht einen Zentimeter von dort weg. Die Augen geschlossen, machte er sich keinerlei Gedanken über Weasley und seine persönliche Nemesis. Die beiden waren auch vorher ohne ihn klar gekommen. Dann sollten sie es nun, da er beschäftigt war, ebenfalls schaffen (obwohl er es dennoch nicht gänzlich lassen konnte, ab und an einen flüchtigen Blick zu riskieren; er würde seine Skepsis vermutlich nie ablegen).

Bevor er angefangen hatte, sich auf die Erforschung seines Selbst zu begeben, hatte er den begonnenen Heiltrank mit einem Stasiszauber belegt. Da Zauber diese Art einige Stunden brauchen, bis sie ihre vollkommene Wirkung entfalteten und dabei permanent magische Energie absonderten, hatten sie einen unruhigen Vormittag mit dem Biest gehabt.

Das Getöse der Schutzbanne, wenn das Vieh damit kollidierte, Blacks Gefluche und der ab und an einsetzende Regen hatten Severus geholfen, den Weg in sein Innerstes zu finden. Nach außen hin vollkommen entspannt, hatte es in ihm gebrodelt. Er war Ruhe gewöhnt, kannte es nur, Herr der Lage zu sein. Sich selbst zu erforschen, hatte ihn sich fühlen lassen wie ein Zweitklässler im Unterricht der Abschlussklasse. Und was ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch amüsiert hätte, beschwor nun eine gewisse Panik herauf.

Doch wann immer die Grenzen, die er seit Jahrzehnten nicht zu übertreten gewagt hatte, in greifbare Nähe rückten, zog er sich zurück, als hätte er eine extrem heiße Flamme berührt. Eine Flamme, deren Hitze er mit jedem Mal, das er sich auf den Weg begab, besser ertragen konnte. Immer dichter wagte er sich heran und meistens merkte er erst abends, wenn Black ihm eine Schüssel mit Essen in den Schoß stellte, wie erschöpft und müde er war.

„Hast du es bald, oder soll ich dir den letzten Anstoß geben?", fragte der Animagus am dritten Abend und wackelte provokant mit den Augenbrauen.

„Pass lieber auf, dass ich dir keinen Anstoß gebe", grollte Severus, während er die Schüssel mit spitzen Fingern aus seinem Schoß hob. Im Gegensatz zu der Hitze, die er sich in seinem Verstand einbildete, war diese nämlich wirklich heiß.

„Das schaffst du heute sowieso nicht mehr." Ein unverschämtes Grinsen zierte das braungebrannte Gesicht Blacks.

Und Severus musste zähneknirschend zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Schon wieder. Doch nachdem er heute elf Mal bis an die Grenze herangegangen war, jedes Mal ein kleines Stück weiter, hatte er wirklich kaum noch Kraft. Und das merkwürdige Zeug, das Black ihm als Essen vorgesetzt hatte, half ihm dabei kaum weiter. „Was zum Teufel ist das?" Severus ließ einen Löffel voll gräulichen Breis in die Schüssel tröpfeln. Allein das Geräusch, das dabei entstand, drehte ihm den Magen um. Er wurde allmählich zu alt für diese Reisen in seinen eigenen Verstand.

„Ein paar Beeren, ein paar Wurzeln, ein bisschen Fleisch", murmelte der andere, schaufelte sich das Zeug dabei in den Mund, als handele es sich um ein Fünf Sterne-Menü.

„Will ich wissen, wie alt das Fleisch gewesen ist?"

„Uhm… ich denke nicht, nein."

Severus gab ein langes Stöhnen von sich und drehte den Kopf auf dem Nacken. „Wo steckt eigentlich die Landplage schon wieder?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Hat er sich in den letzten Tagen länger als fünf Minuten hier aufgehalten, wenn er nicht geschlafen hat?" Er stellte die Schüssel weg und runzelte die Stirn.

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, was Squirrel macht?", überging Black seine Frage.

„Seitdem er zwei Millionen Galleonen wert ist."

„Das sagst du jedes Mal, Snape", stellte der Animagus fest.

„Ja, mich wundert es auch, dass ich die immer gleiche Frage überhaupt noch beantworte, wo ihr doch beide die Antwort bereits kennt."

„Warum tust du es dann?" Wieder dieses Grinsen.

„Ist wie eine Reflex", murmelte Severus und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. Was er allerdings augenblicklich bereute. Das lange steife Sitzen tat weder seinem Rücken, noch seinen Schultern gut. Von diesen Kopfschmerzen mal ganz abgesehen.

Er kam sich vor wie ein alter Mann, als er sich auf die Beine stemmte und zu dem Krug hinüber ging, in dem sie das frische Wasser lagerten. Er tauchte mit einem hölzernen Becher in die beinahe handwarme Flüssigkeit und verzog das Gesicht. Er würde einiges für kühles Wasser tun, doch das Spektakel des Biests war den Kühlzauber nicht wert.

„Isst du das noch?", fragte Black, nachdem Severus den ersten Becher geleert hatte und ihn ein zweites Mal füllte.

„Nein", erwiderte der Tränkemeister, ohne sich dafür umzudrehen. Ein leises Klappern ließ ihn vermuten, dass Black nachsah, wie viel von der Pampe noch in dem improvisierten Topf war.

„Das reicht für Squirrel", entschied er.

In diesem Moment sah Severus aus dem Augenwinkel, wie etwas Rotes die Höhle betrat. Einen kleinen stichelnden Monolog bereits auf den Lippen, wandte er sich zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler um – und hatte dann arge Probleme, diesen Monolog wieder zu schlucken. Denn Weasley war – noch immer in der Gestalt des kleinen roten Eichhörnchens – zur Seite gekippt und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es essen wird", stellte Severus trocken fest. Doch noch während er gesprochen hatte, landete der Holzbecher platschend im Wasserkrug und er durchquerte mit großen Schritten die Höhle. „Warum verwandelt er sich nicht?", fragte er Black mit schneidender Stimme.

Kurz darauf war der andere bei ihm und beugte sich ebenfalls über das kleine Tier, das alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte. Der buschige Schwanz lag verfilzt und still auf dem steinigen, leicht feuchten Boden. Der Mund stand ein Stück offen.

„Vermutlich hat er nicht genug Kraft dafür."

„Es braucht Kraft, sich zurückzuverwandeln?" Severus' Stimme klang seltsam ungläubig.

„Natürlich. Es ist leichter, sich in das Tier zu verwandeln, als wieder seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Was du wissen würdest, wenn…"

„Jaah, spar' dir deine Vorträge für ein anderes Mal", knurrte Severus. Er dachte nach. Soweit er diese ganze Animagus-Sache bisher verstanden hatte, könnte er Weasley möglicherweise wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln (der ihnen dann auch mehr Aufschluss darüber geben würde, was überhaupt passiert war), wenn er ihm per Legilimentik half.

„Hast du schon mal Legilimentik bei einem Tier durchgeführt, Schniefelus?"

Nun, _das_ war unheimlich.

„Nein", besann Severus sich jedoch rasch. „Aber einmal ist immer das erste Mal."

„Oh ja", stimmte Black zu, den Mund zu einem versauten Grinsen verzogen.

„Denkst du eigentlich nur ein einziges Mal nicht an Sex, Black?"

„In den letzten Tagen kaum", gab der Animagus unverblümt zu.

Severus seinerseits schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, dann wandte er sich dem dringenderen Problem zu. Er nestelte an den Taschen seines Umhanges und zog schließlich seinen Zauberstab hervor. Die Spitze richtete er auf die kleine, mit roten Haaren bewachsene Stirn des Eichhörnchens. „_Legilimens!_"

Auf den ersten Blick unterschied sich der Verstand eines Tieres gar nicht so sehr von dem eines Menschen. Wobei es natürlich fraglich war, wie tierisch der Verstand eines Animagus wirklich werden konnte. Jedenfalls begegneten ihm – Severus konnte es kaum glauben – einige rationalen Gedanken, bevor ihm die geballte Welt von Weasleys niedersten Instinkten um die Ohren schlug. Selbst wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte, hätte er gegen sie ankämpfen und in einen kleinen Teil des fremden Verstandes bannen müssen, um sich nicht darin zu verlieren.

Er brauchte etwa fünf Minuten, bis er die tierischen Instinkte seines ehemaligen Schülers unter Kontrolle hatte. Von der Verwandlung selbst bekam er kaum etwas mit. Die einzige Auswirkung, die das auf den Verstand hatte, war, dass er wuchs.

Daraufhin zog Severus sich wieder zurück und schüttelte sich, als er endlich wieder in seinem eigenen Körper steckte. „Das ist nichts, das ich noch einmal tun möchte", stellte er fest.

Doch es hatte funktioniert. Vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag nicht länger ein Eichhörnchen, sondern ein Mensch. Und dieser Mensch war so offensichtlich krank, dass weder Severus noch Black im ersten Moment wussten, was sie tun sollten.

„_Levicorpus!_", fand Severus schließlich seine Fassung wieder und ließ den Körper des jungen Mannes nach hinten in die Höhle schweben. Über das Getöse des Biests, das kurz darauf einsetzte, konnte er nicht verstehen, was Black sagte. Also fuhr er vorerst damit fort, Weasley genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Er hatte kaum Erfahrung mit der Versorgung von Kranken, vor allem wenn es sich nicht um Wunden, sondern um Infektionen handelte. Und das war hier eindeutig der Fall. Weasleys Gesicht glänzte feucht, die Haut war stark gerötet. Und Severus musste die Stirn des Rotschopfes nicht berühren, um zu wissen, dass die Ursache ein hohes Fieber war.

Dann begann der Körper zu zittern. So sehr, dass Severus etwas zurückweichen musste, um ihm genug Platz zuzugestehen. Offensichtlich war Weasley von seiner Ohnmacht in einen Fieberwahn gerutscht, denn er begann unverständliche Worte zu murmeln, die immer lauter wurden, je mehr das Aufbegehren des Biests nachließ.

„Was ist mit ihm?", konnte Severus dann auch Black verstehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber möglicherweise solltest du dein Zutatenembargo noch einmal überdenken, Black."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Mit stark gerunzelter Stirn hockte Severus neben seinem ehemaligen Schüler auf dem Boden und kühlte ihm die Stirn mit einem feuchten Lappen. Noch immer war er nicht ansprechbar. Und je länger Black auf seiner Suche nach den fehlenden Zutaten für den Heiltrank unterwegs war, desto schwächer schien der Rotschopf zu werden.

So schwach sogar, dass das Fieber zu sinken begann. Severus war überzeugt, dass das nichts mit dem Tuch zu tun hatte, mit dem er sich so ausgiebig beschäftigte. Entweder kapitulierte Weasleys Körper oder… oder es gehörte zum Krankheitsbild.

Ein weiteres Mal rutschten seine Augenbrauen weiter zusammen, die Falte dazwischen wurde immer tiefer. Er wechselte von der hockenden in die kniende Haltung und ließ das Tuch dort liegen, wo es gerade war.

Nach den kleineren und größeren Schlachten, die der Dunkle Lord sich ab und an mit dem Orden lieferte, hatte Poppy ihm stets eine Liste von Tränken gegeben, die sie dringend wieder benötigte. Und meistens hatte er diese dann nach der Herstellung persönlich in den Krankenflügel gebracht, da sie mit der Versorgung der Patienten zu beschäftigt war, um sie abzuholen.

Einmal war er dort auf Alastor Moody getroffen. Der Auror hatte eine medizinische Versorgung immer weitestgehend abgelehnt und wenn er doch nicht drum herum gekommen war, so hatte er stets Poppy anstelle des Sankt Mungos aufgesucht. An diesem einen Tag war er in einem ähnlichen Zustand gewesen wie Weasley jetzt. Und Severus hatte Poppys Worte noch im Kopf: „Hat eine Blutvergiftung, der elende Sturkopf! Hätte er seine Wunde gleich versorgen lassen, wäre das alles kein Thema gewesen. Aber so…"

Severus' Blicke huschten aufmerksam über Weasleys Körper. Eine Verletzung… Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch angesichts der Tatsache, dass er den ganzen Tag als Eichhörnchen unterwegs gewesen war.

Ein weiteres Mal zog Severus seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Weasley. Der schwache Körper erhob sich vorsichtig in die Luft und erlaubte es dem Tränkemeister so, ihn zu entkleiden. Zu Severus' Erleichterung musste er nicht lange suchen, bis er die Ursache für Weasleys Zustand gefunden hatte. Und gleichzeitig schockierte ihn der Blick auf die Verletzung so sehr, dass der Schwebezauber abrupt seine Wirkung verlor. Polternd fiel Weasley zu Boden, während Severus der letzte Rest Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius warf dem Tränkemeister unwirsch den Beutel mit Zutaten in den Schoß, nachdem er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wandte er sich ab und ging zu Ron, der schlafend oder bewusstlos auf seinem Lager ruhte.

Während Sirius den jungen Mann betrachtete, zeigte sein Gesicht einen für ihn vollkommen fremden, regelrecht harten Gesichtsausdruck. Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass es Squirrel schlecht ging (wobei das dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen noch eine maßlose Untertreibung war). Es lag vor allem auch daran, dass er seine eigene Drohung entkräftet hatte, indem er Snapes Aufforderung, die Zutaten zu holen, ohne zu zögern nachgekommen war.

Gerne hätte Sirius ihn zappeln lassen und so dafür gesorgt, dass Snape endlich aus dem Tran kam. Doch der nach wie vor so verhasste Mann hatte Recht gehabt: Er – Sirius – hatte nicht den Mut, es durchzuziehen. Zwar war er ein Gryffindor durch und durch, aber das Leben seiner Freunde würde ihm immer wichtiger sein als sein eigenes Schicksal. Er war nicht genug Slytherin, um so berechnend zu handeln. Und vor allem bei Snape würde er ein solches Risiko nicht eingehen. Wer wusste schon, wie weit die Antwort ‚Er ist zwei Millionen Galleonen wert' ihn wirklich treiben würde…

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Sirius schließlich, als Ron ein leises Seufzen von sich gab und den Kopf auf die andere Seite drehte. Dabei rutschte ihm der dreckige Lappen von der Stirn, mit dem Snape offenbar versucht hatte, dem Jüngeren ein wenig Kühlung zu verschaffen.

„Sepsis", war die knappe Antwort.

„Wo hat er die her?" Sirius runzelte seine Stirn und stand aus seiner hockenden Position aus, um sich zu Snape zu setzen.

„Hatte eine Verletzung am Bein." Während er dies sagte, zerquetschte der Tränkemeister einige rote Beeren und schabte den entstandenen Brei in den begonnenen Trank, der bereits seit Tagen in einer Ecke gestanden hatte.

Der Animagus schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. „Hab ihm so oft gesagt, er soll besser aufpassen."

Snape schnaubte. „Er hört dir genauso gründlich zu wie jeder andere auch, Black."

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Nun, vielleicht hättest _du_ ihm dann sagen sollen, dass er besser aufpassen soll. Immerhin ist er deine Eintrittskarte in ein wohlhabendes Leben." Dann stand er auf und legte sich schlafen. Er war heute einfach nicht in der Stimmung für die üblichen Sticheleien.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus schloss kurz seine Augen, als Black aufstand und ihn alleine vor dem köchelnden Trank sitzen ließ. Das war besser gelaufen, als er gehofft hatte.

Verstohlen warf er einen Blick zu Weasley, der noch immer nicht ansprechbar war. Bevor Black wieder gekommen war, hatte er mehrfach versucht, den jungen Mann zu wecken. Immer erfolglos. Wenn er ihm nachher den Trank einflößen wollte, würde er vermutlich den _Rennervate_ benutzen müssen. Sehr unangenehme Sache; er hatte es mehrmals am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Doch solange Black nicht auf die Idee kam, sich Weasleys linken Unterarm anzusehen, gab es kaum etwas, das Severus wirklich aus der Ruhe reißen konnte.

Einmal mehr schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. Dieser verdammte Bengel hatte tatsächlich versucht, sich das Dunkle Mal auf den Arm zu stechen. Idiot!

Allerdings rückte diese Entwicklung den Morgen, an dem Severus mit hochgeschobenem Ärmel aufgewacht war, gleich in ein komplett anderes Licht. Es war nicht dem Zufall zuzuschreiben, dass sein erster Blick seinem größten Fehler gegolten hatte (und der zweite dem zweitgrößten). Es hatte einen Grund gehabt. Severus war sich nur nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Nachdem er sicher war, dass Black schlief – wobei er ihn insgeheim darum beneidete, selbst in dieser Situation schlafen zu können – beugte er sich zu Weasley hinüber und schob ein weiteres Mal den Ärmel des Pullovers nach oben.

Die Haut des Unterarms war gereizt, tief gerötet und stellenweise eitrig. Zwischen den verschiedenen Rot- und Blassgelbtönen war das Schwarz der wenig eleganten Linien zu erkennen, die Weasley sich verpasst hatte. Das Mal war kaum zu erkennen, die künstlerischen Leistungen des jungen Mannes ließen sehr zu wünschen übrig.

Und dennoch erfüllte dieser Anblick Severus mit einer Ahnung dessen, was Weasley angetrieben haben musste. So gerne er ihn auch als dumm hinstellte, Weasley war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Mit Sicherheit hatte er gewusst, wie gering die Chance war, dass dieser Plan erfolgreich sein würde (und Severus hoffte sehr, dass Weasley seine sarkastische Bemerkung zu dieser Möglichkeit auch wirklich als solche aufgefasst hatte).

Trotzdem hatte Weasley diesen Weg eingeschlagen. Das bedeutete wohl, er würde alles tun, um von hier weg zu kommen.

Severus wandte den Blick ab und zog den Ärmel nach unten, bevor er sich wieder dem Trank zuwandte. Nur noch zwei Arbeitsschritte, dann musste er eine halbe Stunde ungestört köcheln. Diese halbe Stunde wollte Severus nutzen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er eine Grenze übertrat.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius erwachte von einem lauten Kreischen. Seit über sieben Jahren hatte er ein solches Geräusch nicht mehr so dicht neben seinem Ohr gehört. Es war das Kreischen eines Vogels.

Blind tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und verschaffte sich etwas Licht. Danach brauchte er etwa eine halbe Minute, ehe er scharf sehen und die Bilder, die seine Netzhaut erreichten, auch noch interpretieren konnte.

Um den hölzernen Kessel, in dem Snape sein Süppchen kochte, hüpfte ein größtenteils dunkelbrauner, hier und da von weißen Federn durchsetzter Vogel. Der kurze, stark gekrümmte Schnabel wurde immer wieder aufgerissen, um diese kreischenden Laute auszustoßen, die zwar Sirius aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatten, Ron jedoch nicht im Mindesten zu stören schienen.

In diesem Moment hüpfte das Tier hinüber zum Krankenlager des jungen Mannes, sprang auf die sich leicht hebende Brust und pulte an dem Pullover herum.

„Nun sag nicht, du hast es endlich geschafft, Snape", murmelte Sirius und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ein scharfes Krähen war die Antwort.

„Nicht zu fassen!", lachte der dürre Mann und klang dabei sehr kehlig und wenig erheitert. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du diese Art Ansporn brauchst, hätte ich Squirrel eigenhändig das Bein aufgeschnitten! Hätte uns einige Tage hier erspart."

Daraufhin traf ihn ein Blick des Vogels, ein Blick aus gelben, stechenden Augen, so intensiv, dass Sirius ganz genau wusste, was er zu bedeuten hatte: _Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Black!_

„Ja, vielleicht ist das so", gab Sirius unumwunden zu und wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über das stoppelige Kinn und den Mund. „Aber dieser Ort ist auch geradezu perfekt, um den Verstand zu verlieren, Schniefelus."

Der Vogel schrie ein weiteres Mal auf und flatterte ein Stück in die Höhe. Da die Decke jedoch nicht eben hoch war, musste er bald wieder den Bogen nach unten einschlagen. Stolpernd kam er zum Stehen, breitete allerdings seine Flügel aus und erreichte damit eine Spannweite von mindestens anderthalb Metern.

Dann konnte Sirius beobachten, wie der Vogel – er würde vermuten, dass es ein Bussard war – sich wieder in den griesgrämigen Tränkemeister verwandelte, der er eigentlich war. Schwer atmend, die Arme ein Stück vom Körper abgespreizt, so als würde er noch immer seine Flügel zur Schau stellen, und den Kopf leicht nach vorne geneigt, stand er da. Und in den halb im Schatten liegenden, nun wieder schwarzen Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den Sirius bisher erst einmal zu sehen bekommen hatte. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, Black", grollte Severus mit durch die Entfesselung seiner tierischen Instinkte tiefer Stimme, „dass du mich nicht 'Schniefelus' nennen sollst!"

Sirius grinste. „Dann komm her und sorg dafür, dass ich es nicht wieder tue, Bussard!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9

* * *

**

Das Kreischen des Greifvogels schien noch immer durch Severus' Körper zu vibrieren, während er Black heftig atmend gegenüber stand. Der schrille Ton hatte seine Zellen zum Schwingen gebracht, eine fremde Art des Lebens in seinen Körper gebracht. Seit seinem überzeugten Beitritt bei den Todessern hatte er sich nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt. War er nicht mehr so frei gewesen.

Zwar hatte sein Körper nun wieder das Aussehen eines Menschen, doch die Rationalität, mit der er sich sonst auszeichnete, war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Sein Verstand befand sich unter der Kontrolle der niedersten tierischen Instinkte, bei denen er den einen nicht vom anderen unterscheiden konnte. Hass vermischte sich mit Lust und Wut mit Hunger. Und alle diese Instinkte konzentrierten sich auf ein einziges Ziel: Sirius Black.

Ein intensives Zittern erfasste Severus, als sich auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes ein dreckiges Grinsen abzeichnete. Als die rot glänzende Zunge zwischen den dünnen Lippen hervorschnellte und sie flüchtig befeuchtete. Als der breite Brustkorb sich unter einem tiefen Atemzug hob und das zerschlissene Hemd sich über den Brustwarzen spannte.

Der Tränkemeister knurrte, wie ein Vogel es niemals tun könnte. Die Arme noch immer ein Stück von seinem Körper entfernt, duckte er sich kaum merklich, als würde er zum Sprung ansetzen. Und Sirius Black erwartete es.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Je länger Snape einfach da stand in seiner drohenden Pose und den Nachhall seiner ersten Verwandlung durch seinen Körper pulsieren ließ, desto schneller wurde Sirius' Herzschlag. Die Haare auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf, eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen lief über seinen Körper so wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern. Snape war momentan absolut unberechenbar. Es kostete einige Zeit, ehe man sich nach dem ersten Mal wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich an Squirrels Eskapaden erinnerte. Der verrückte Bursche hatte stundenlang alles angenagt, was ihm in die Finger gekommen war. Hatte Steine und Besteck vergraben und später nicht mehr gewusst wo.

Nun, Snape würde weniger witzige Dinge tun, so viel stand fest. Aber das musste ja nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes sein. Seine Gedanken wurden vom Scheppern des Biests am Schutzwall unterbrochen.

„Komm schon, Schniefelus", murmelte der dürre Mann leise. „Komm her."

Das reichte, um ihn endlich aus seiner abwartenden Haltung zu locken. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte Snape die Höhle, beachtete die Flammen nicht, die aufgrund der Magie, die er absonderte, unter ihm aufloderten, als er über die Feuerstelle trat und kam direkt auf Sirius zu.

Dieser musste sich schon etwas dazu zwingen, nicht zurückzuweichen. Der Anblick des Tränkemeisters war grauenhaft. Die Augen schwarz in den tief liegenden Höhlen. Der Mund kaum mehr als eine weiße, schmale Linie. Die strähnigen Haare bedeckten einen Großteil des blassen Gesichts. Und die Art, wie er seine Arme hielt, drückte nichts als Gefahr aus.

Doch Sirius hatte es schon immer geliebt, mit der Gefahr und dem Feuer zu spielen. Und als Severus dicht genug gekommen war, konnte er auch letzteres in seinen Augen lodern sehen.

Bevor er die Chance hatte, Snape noch weiter zu reizen – nicht dass es nötig gewesen wäre, doch er konnte dem selten widerstehen – hatte dieser ihn grob an den Schultern gepackt und drehte ihn herum, so dass Sirius mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Du wirst es noch bereuen", sagte Snape dicht an Sirius' Ohr. So dicht, dass der warme Atem über seine Wange strich.

Dabei umfasste er Sirius an der Hüfte und riss das dünne Hemd nach oben, bis er es ihm über den Kopf ausziehen konnte. Achtlos warf er es beiseite und Sirius hoffte sehr, dass es nicht im Feuer gelandet war. Das war immerhin sein einziges Hemd.

Diesen Gedanken konnte er allerdings nicht lange festhalten. Snape Hände – dürr und kalt – strichen über seine Brust nach unten, bis er den Bund der ausgeblichenen, ehemals blauen Jeans gefunden hatte. Es brauchte nur einen schnellen Handgriff, um die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

Sirius hielt seinen Erzfeind nicht auf, während er die Jeans und die Boxershorts, die er darunter trug, an den Beinen hinab nach unten zerrte. Die vom lang anhaltenden Regen kühle Luft richtete seine Haare erneut auf. Und nicht nur die. Wobei das eher weniger mit der Kälte zu tun hatte, als vielmehr mit dem Mann, der sich gegen Sirius' Rücken, gegen seinen Hintern presste und diese ganzen kleinen Laute von sich gab. Das Knurren und Keuchen und Gurgeln und Stöhnen.

Dann stieß Snape plötzlich mit seinen Knien in Sirius' Kniebeuge, so dass seine Beine einknickten als wären es Streichhölzer. Unsanft landete er auf dem Boden und die Wucht, die hinter Snapes Tun steckte, sorgte dafür, dass er nach vorne fiel und sich hart auf seinen Händen abstützen musste.

Ein kehliges Lachen grollte durch Sirius' Brust, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Snape nun seinen Allerwertesten entgegen streckte. „Genug gespielt, Schniefelus?", fragte er und drehte seinen Kopf, bis er über seine Schulter blicken konnte.

„Ich spiele nie", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. Dabei öffnete er seine eigene Hose und Sirius konnte einen Blick auf den Ständer des anderen erhaschen.

Es war lange her, dass ein Anblick dieser Art ihn so unvermittelt erwischt hatte. So sehr, dass er zu taumeln glaubte, obwohl er fest auf dem Boden hockte. So sehr, dass sein Herzschlag blechern in seinen Ohren widerhallte. So sehr, dass seine Arme zu zittern begannen.

Er schaffte es erst, seine Aufmerksamkeit von Snapes Körpermitte loszureißen, als dieser sich hinter ihn kniete und seine großen, aber leider eiskalten Hände auf seinen Hintern legte. Sirius keuchte überrascht auf, während seine Augen groß wurden. „Heilige Scheiße!", wisperte er kaum vernehmlich und gab dem Zittern seiner Arme nach. Anstatt nur mit den Handflächen, stützte er sich mit dem ganzen Unterarm auf dem sandigen Boden ab. Das machte es ihm zwar unmöglich, Snape ein weiteres Mal anzusehen, doch es erlaubte ihm, sich mehr auf das alles einzulassen.

Snape stellte etwas mit seinem Hintern an, das man kaum mehr als Massage bezeichnen konnte. Brutal war es und schmerzhaft, aber nicht so sehr, dass Sirius sich beschwert hätte. Und hin und wieder berührte etwas Feuchtes seine Beine, mal auf der einen, mal auf der anderen Seite.

Irgendwann schloss er die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn auf seine Hände. Snape schob seine Knie auseinander, wobei sich einige der kleinen Steinchen auf dem Boden in seine Haut bohrten. Sirius' Becken rutschte ein Stück nach unten und seine Eichel machte eine unangenehme, da kalte und vor allem raue Bekanntschaft mit dem Stein unter ihm.

„Und, gefällt dir das noch immer, Black?", erklang Snapes Stimme hinter ihm, beinahe ein Schnurren.

„Zur Hölle, ja!", stieß Sirius aus, obwohl die Muskeln in seinen Beinen protestierten und die Hose, die noch immer um seine Knöchel gewickelt war, die ganze Position äußerst unbequem gestaltete.

Snape lachte hohl auf. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast?"

„Dito!", feixte Sirius. Bereute es jedoch ein bisschen, als Snape ohne Vorwarnung einen Finger in seinen Hintern schob. Der Animagus stöhnte heiser auf und rutschte noch ein Stück weiter mit seinen Knien auseinander. Sein Ständer schabte schmerzhaft über den Boden, sandte jedoch einige Momente später einen Schauer der Erregung durch seine Lenden.

„Was sagtest du, Flohkiste?"

Sirius lachte kurz auf. Das Spiel also. „Ich sagte dito, elendes Federvieh!"

Ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zum ersten und Sirius glaubte zu spüren, wie die feine Haut an seinem Anus einriss. Das Ganze würde sich wesentlich angenehmer gestalten, wenn Snape sich vorher die Nägel geschnitten hätte. Er gab ein unverständliches Wimmern von sich.

„Wie bitte?" Snape beugte sich nach vorne, lehnte sich auf Sirius' Hintern und presste seine Beine auf schmerzhafte Art noch weiter auseinander.

Nun war es an Sirius, ein grollendes Knurren von sich zu geben. „Benutz – deinen – elenden – Zauberstab – Mistkerl!"

Snape lachte schallend, während er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Welchen?"

Sirius gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. „Oh, ich bitte dich, Schniefelus! Das Wortspiel ist mindestens so alt wie du!"

„Denk dran, dass wir im selben Jahrgang sind, Black." Dennoch zog Snape seine Finger zurück und das Rascheln des groben Stoffes, aus dem der schwarze Umhang des Tränkemeisters gefertigt war, ließ Sirius wissen, dass er zumindest ein kleines bisschen Vernunft zurückerlangt hatte.

Kurz darauf verschwand das Brennen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Snape einen Heilzauber benutzt hatte. Im Tosen des Biests, das schon seit Snapes Rückverwandlung vor der Barriere lauerte, bekam Sirius nicht mit, was er noch anstellte. Doch als das nächste Mal ein kalter Finger über seinen Anus strich, fühlte es sich besser an. Viel besser sogar.

Da eine Verständigung nach dieser neuerlichen Anwendung von Magie kaum mehr möglich war, fuhr Snape mit dem fort, was er zuvor schon getan hatte. Er dehnte Sirius mit seinen Fingern, bis dieser sich einigermaßen entspannt hatte. Und als Snape dann wirklich in ihn eindrang, konnte er den süßen Schmerz, den dies immer mit sich brachte, auch als solchen genießen.

Sirius riss den Mund auf und gab bei jedem Stoß des anderen einen dunklen Laut von sich, der in der kleinen Höhle, die er mit seinem Oberkörper bildete, lauter widerhallte, als es normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre. Und es wurde noch lauter, als Snape ihn anders anfasste und so in eine Position brachte, in der er diesen bestimmten Punkt in Sirius' Innerem fand. Jedes Mal, wenn Snape sich wieder in ihn presste, stieß er dagegen. Und jedes Mal rieb Sirius' Eichel über den sandigen Boden.

Irgendwann konnte er das nicht mehr ertragen und griff mit einer Hand nach seiner Erektion. Die Lusttropfen, die aus der Spitze quollen, ermöglichten es ihm, sie gut reiben zu können. Bald hatte er sich an Snapes Rhythmus angepasst und trieb immer weiter auf seinen Höhepunkt zu. Seine Wahrnehmung schrumpfte zusammen, bis Geräusche, Bilder und Empfindungen seines Körpers zu einer einzigen Masse wurden. Immer stärker pulsierte sie, immer heftiger wurden die Schauer der Erregung, bis es irgendwann zu viel wurde.

Sirius' Stöhnen ging beinahe gänzlich im Tosen des Biests unter, während er sich – so weit es möglich war – zurücklehnte und Snape so noch tiefer in sich aufnahm. Das warme Sperma lief ihm über die Finger und seine schweißnasse Stirn rutschte von seiner Hand. Die körnige Struktur des Sandes presste sich in seine Haut.

Kurz darauf bohrten sich Snapes Finger in seine Hüften. Der Tränkemeister zog den am Boden knienden Mann dichter an seinen Körper und in einer kurzen Atempause des Biests konnte Sirius das gutturale Stöhnen hören, das Snape in diesem Zustand der absoluten Anspannung von sich gab.

Und dann war es vorbei. Snape glitt aus Sirius' Hintern und wich zurück, woraufhin der Animagus in sich zusammensank und einfach auf dem kalten Boden liegen blieb. Durch ein paar Strähnen seiner wilden Haare konnte er sehen, wie Snape mit entblößtem Unterkörper auf seine Füße zurücksank, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und tief atmete.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Sirius, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Es wäre typisch für ihn gewesen, genau das zu tun. Doch andererseits lag er nackt vor Snape auf dem Boden. Er war wirklich nicht in der richtigen Lage, den Unmut des anderen ein weiteres Mal auf sich zu ziehen.

Wobei… wenn es wieder so endete…

Nein. Er war fertig für heute Nacht. Seine Knie standen eine weitere Runde dieser Art auf keinen Fall durch. Von seinem Schwanz ganz zu schweigen. Nun, da die Ekstase langsam verschwand, spürte er das Brennen seiner Eichel auf äußerst unangenehme Art.

Nach ein paar Minuten zog Snape erneut seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen Reinigungszauber über sich. Und als er den Blick zu Sirius hob, auch über ihn. Ein seichtes Prickeln wanderte über dessen Kehrseite.

Dann kämpfte Snape sich auf die Beine (und es war wirklich ein Kampf) und richtete seine Kleidung. „Steh auf, Black", knurrte er leise, doch er klang nicht wirklich wütend oder angewidert. Allerdings schenkte er Sirius auch keine weitere Beachtung, sondern ging zu dem noch nicht gänzlich beendeten Zaubertrank hinüber.

Das wiederum erinnerte Sirius an die eigentlich dringenderen Probleme. An Squirrel und dass sie es gerade getrieben hatten, während dieser im Delirium oder so ähnlich lag. Diese Erkenntnis mobilisierte genug Kraft, damit er sich endlich aufsetzen und wieder anziehen konnte.

Einige Minuten später trat er hinter Snape und schaute über die Schulter des Tränkemeisters in den hölzernen Kessel. Der Trank hatte momentan eine hübsche blaue Färbung. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komm zurecht. Geh schlafen, damit du nachher Sitzwache halten kannst." Wiederum sah er ihn nicht an.

Dennoch nickte Sirius und tat, was Snape ihm gesagt hatte. Diese Nacht einigermaßen einvernehmlich zu beenden, war vermutlich mehr, als er erwarten konnte. Denn früher oder später würde Snape es bereuen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Er konnte es nicht bereuen.

Severus verzog das Gesicht, während er in dem Trank rührte und wartete, dass er ein letztes Mal seine Farbe änderte.

Er hatte die Kontrolle über seine Instinkte schon zurückerlangt, bevor er Black auf den Boden gestoßen hatte. Und dennoch konnte er nicht bereuen, dass er nicht aufgehört hatte. Dafür war es zu gut gewesen.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ ein kaum hörbares Grollen durch seinen Brustkorb schwingen. 'Zu gut' in Bezug auf Sirius Black war einfach mehr, als er in einer Nacht wie dieser ertragen konnte. Und gleichzeitig wäre es Schwachsinn gewesen, es vor sich selbst zu leugnen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Weasleys Delirium beständig genug gewesen war, damit er nicht Zeuge dieser… Akrobatik geworden war.

In diesem Moment trat endlich der letzte Farbumschwung ein. Von blau zu rot. Severus löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel und legte den Löffel zur Seite. Stöhnen stand er auf und ging zu dem Regal hinüber, auf dem die Becher standen. Bei Slytherin, er wurde allmählich wirklich zu alt für solche Eskapaden. Seine Knie schmerzten, sein Rücken war steif und die Muskeln in seinen Beinen würden spätestens morgen früh zu zetern beginnen.

Und dennoch konnte er es nicht bereuen. Es hatte sich gelohnt. Verdammt!

Severus füllte den Becher mit dem Trank und schwenkte ihn, bis die Temperatur soweit gesunken war, dass man ihn trinken konnte. Für eine Nacht hatten sie das Biest lange genug gereizt, er scheute davor zurück, mehr Magie als nötig anzuwenden.

Was allerdings nichts daran änderte, dass Weasley sich nicht durch Rütteln und Drohen wecken lassen wollte. Knurrend zog Severus seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen vorsichtigen _Rennervate_. Das Biest reagierte so prompt, dass er sicher war, dass es in der Nähe geblieben war.

Doch auch Weasley rührte sich, stöhnte leise und verzog das Gesicht. „Was… wo… autsch…", murmelte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ja, das trifft es ziemlich gut", erwiderte Severus.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie waren dumm genug, einen hirnlosen Plan zu verfolgen, der Sie das Leben gekostet hätte, wenn…" Severus stockte. „Sie waren einfach so dumm wie immer, das ist passiert", schloss er scharf.

Doch Weasley schien ihm nicht einmal zugehört zu haben: „Mir ist ja so übel."

„Kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, sich schon wieder vor meinen Augen zu übergeben. Das ist ein Bild, das ich nicht noch einmal sehen möchte."

Einige Momente blieben beide still, dann konnte Severus den Rotschopf im fahlen Mondlicht, das vom Höhleneingang herübersickerte, nicken sehen. „Geht schon."

Daraufhin hielt Severus den Becher mit dem Trank so, dass Weasley ihn sehen konnte. „Sie müssen den Trank einnehmen." Severus schob seine freie Hand in den Nacken seines ehemaligen Schülers und half ihm so, sich ausreichend aufzurichten, um sich nicht an dem Trank zu verschlucken.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Weasley den Becher geleert hatte, und danach ging seine Atmung so schwer und offensichtlich um Ruhe bemüht, dass Severus befürchtete, die Übelkeit würde doch noch die Oberhand gewinnen.

„Wollen Sie sich aufsetzen, Weasley?", fragte er deswegen und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

Der Rotschopf hielt die Luft an, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und rülpste schließlich leise. Verlegen wandte er den Blick ab und murmelte: „Nein, es geht."

„Gut. Dann ruhen Sie sich aus. Der Trank braucht ein paar Stunden, ehe er seine volle Wirkung entfaltet. Morgen früh sollte es Ihnen besser gehen." Severus wollte aufstehen, um den restlichen Trank in die inzwischen geleerten Phiolen zu füllen.

Doch Weasley hielt ihn zurück. „Weiß Sirius, was ich…"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, Sie hätten eine Wunde am Bein gehabt."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen erklang, kurz darauf ein leises Schnarchen von der anderen Seite der Höhle. Black war erstaunlich still diese Nacht.

„Danke, Sir." Weasley zog seine Hand zurück.

Und Severus schnaubte. „Damit ist Ihnen kaum geholfen, Weasley. Sie haben sich eine miese Version des Dunklen Mals auf den Arm gestochen! Sie können von Glück sagen, wenn Sie das wieder weg kriegen!" Severus' Stimme hatte an Schärfe zugenommen. „Was für Farbe haben Sie überhaupt benutzt?"

„Baumharz", war die klägliche Antwort.

Und Severus schnaubte ein weiteres Mal. „Ihre Dummheit durchbricht wirklich sämtliche von der Natur gesetzten Grenzen, Weasley! Dass die natürliche Selektion bisher an Ihnen vorübergegangen ist, wundert mich ernsthaft!"

„Wenigstens tue ich mehr, als mich auf mein Bett zu setzen und die Augen vor allem zu verschließen, _Sir_!", giftete Weasley und richtete sich halb auf. Was er jedoch augenblicklich bereute. Mit einem kläglichen Stöhnen sank er zurück und wischte sich über den Mund und die Stirn, bis die vermutlich aufsteigende Übelkeit sich wieder gelegt hatte.

„Mit Aktionen dieser Art helfen Sie uns nicht, sondern schmeißen uns um Tage zurück! Also sprechen Sie Ihre Pläne das nächste mal mit Black ab, bevor Sie sie durchführen!", knurrte Severus verärgert.

Weasley antwortete mit einem unverständlichen Gemurmel und verfiel dann in Schweigen. Noch bevor Severus sämtliche ihm zur Verfügung stehende Phiolen, was sich auf drei Stück beschränkte, befüllt hatte, war er wieder eingeschlafen und lieferte sich ein Duett mit Black. Abwechselnd schnarchten die beiden, blieben dabei allerdings stets im Takt. Severus setzte sich nach getaner Arbeit an das neu entzündete Lagerfeuer und beobachtete die kleinen Rauchbällchen, die über den Boden aus der Höhle taperten und sich dort auflösten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Im Morgengrauen schrak Severus aus seinem blicklosen Starren, als eine dünne Hand ihn an der Schulter berührte. Er hob den Blick schräg nach oben und blinzelte in das blasse Gesicht Blacks. Ausnahmsweise stand einmal weder ein spöttischer, noch ein aufgekratzter Ausdruck darauf.

„Geh schlafen, Schniefelus", sagte er leise.

Severus knurrte unwillig. „Hör auf, mich so zu nennen, Black."

Der Mann mit den wirren, lockigen Haaren verzog das Gesicht, während er sich mit knackenden Knien vor das kleine Feuer setzte. „Ein anderes Mal. Nun geh schon!"

Doch der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen sehen, dass wir hier weg kommen. Weasley wird nachher zumindest halbwegs zurechnungsfähig sein. Wenn er es dann schon schafft, sich zu verwandeln, ist es besser, wenn ich den Schlüssel für den Vorhang habe."

Black sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du willst _jetzt_ den Schlüssel holen gehen?"

„Wann sonst?", schnappte Severus.

„Zum Beispiel wenn wir dich begleiten können! Du weißt doch noch nicht mal, wo du von hier aus hin musst."

„Dann beschreib mir den Weg. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe einen ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn, Black."

„Jaah, das hab ich bemerkt." Black griente, Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist trotzdem zu gefährlich. Du bist noch nicht alleine unterwegs gewesen."

Severus schnaubte. „Hast du etwa Angst um mich?", fragte er süßlich. Black rümpfte die Nase, sagte aber nichts. „Bei Merlins Unterhosen", stöhnte Severus daraufhin. „Ich könnte auf die Idee kommen, deinen Verstand zu manipulieren, wenn du jetzt anfängst, dich wie ein verdammtes Weib aufzuführen!"

Black sah ihn mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du bist unsere einzige Chance, hier weg zu kommen, mehr wollte ich nicht sagen, Snape." Dann verzog sich sein Mund doch zu einem Grinsen. Einem äußerst unverschämten Grinsen. Einem Grinsen, das Severus' Hände zucken ließ und diese Reaktion auf Black tat wirklich gut.

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Und nun sag mir endlich, wo ich hin muss, bevor ich dir doch noch ein paar Zähne ausschlage!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10

* * *

**

Es kam ihm vor, als sähe er diese Welt zum ersten Mal. Zugegeben, von hier oben traf das auch zu.

Severus drehte einige Kreise über dem Bereich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Höhle und beobachtete den schwarzen Hund, der unter ihm her lief und ihn argwöhnisch beobachtete. Insgeheim wünschte der Tränkemeister sich ja, dass Black in seinem absolut dämlichen Gebahren einen Baum übersah. Doch dafür bewegte er sich wohl schon zu lange hier.

Severus seinerseits hatte immer noch Probleme, sich an das Fliegen zu gewöhnen. Nicht, dass er Höhenangst hatte, doch die Bewegungen, die er mit seinen Flügeln vollführen musste, um nicht plötzlich zehn Meter abzusacken, hatte er noch nicht ganz verinnerlicht. Aber er wurde besser. Und als er es endlich schaffte, sich mehr auf Black unter ihm anstatt auf die Bewegungen neben ihm zu konzentrieren, gewann er auch rasch seinen alten Missmut zurück.

Schließlich ging er in den Sturzflug über und schwebte so dicht über den Kopf des schwarzen Hundes hinweg, dass der die Ohren einzog und leise jaulte. Wobei dieses Jaulen auch vom Gegenwind gekommen sein könnte, aber Severus mochte die andere Variante lieber.

Danach steuerte er auf einen kahlen, tief hängenden Ast zu und ließ sich darauf nieder. Als Black um die Ecke trottete, spie Severus ihm einen scharfen Laut entgegen.

Knurrend ließ der Hund sich auf seine Hinterläufe nieder und traktierte Severus mit wütenden Blicken. Einmal bellte er sogar gedämpft.

Daraufhin breitete Severus seine Flügel aus, so wie er es am Vorabend auch in der Höhle getan hatte. Und obwohl er einem Hund bisher keine ausgereifte Mimik zugetraut hatte, meinte er zu sehen, wie die Promenadenmischung ihn jetzt spöttisch ansah.

Der Vogel kreischte laut auf und flatterte wieder in die Luft. Zu Severus' großer Zufriedenheit blieb Black jedoch zurück und folgte ihm nicht weiter. Er hatte die Höhle ohnehin schon viel zu lange alleine gelassen. Zumindest lange genug, um Weasley ausreichend Gelegenheiten zu geben, sich endgültig um die Ecke zu bringen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wandte Severus seine Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich auf die Landschaft unter sich und suchte diese andere Höhle, in der sich ihre Eintrittskarte aus dieser Welt befinden sollte. Black hatte ihm gesagt, sie liege in nördlicher Richtung. Also schlug Severus diese ein, bis er auf der anderen Seite des riesigen Kraters, in dem die Paralleldimension existierte, angelangt war.

Die Höhlen reihten sich hier aneinander wie eine groteske Perlenkette. Größere und kleinere Eingänge lagen dicht beieinander und nicht wenige verliefen nach ein paar Metern in kompletter Dunkelheit. Einige waren so sehr von Bäumen und Gestrüpp umwachsen, dass sie kaum zu erkennen waren. Andere hingegen zogen Severus' Aufmerksamkeit mühelos auf sich.

Stolpernd landete er vor einer der Höhlen und konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten, wieder seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Das Biest reagierte erfahrungsgemäß schnell und Severus brauchte noch zu lange für die Verwandlung, um dabei ohne größere Schäden davon zu kommen. Die Flügel eng an seinen Körper geschmiegt, hüpfte er vor der Höhle auf und ab, konnte aber keinerlei magische Energie wahrnehmen, die darauf hindeuten würde, dass er hier an der richtigen Adresse war.

Also nahm er den nächsten schwarzen Schlund in der Perlenkette ins Visier. Während er die etwa fünfzig Meter bis dorthin zurücklegte (was in seiner momentanen Gestalt frustrierend lange dauerte), sah er mehrmals im Augenwinkel den farblosen Schleier, bemerkte einen zarten Windhauch, hörte das Rascheln von Blättern. Das Biest stellte sich nicht eben geschickt an in der unbemerkten Fortbewegung. Musste es auch nicht, denn seine Kräfte waren schlichtweg überwältigend. Es hatte vermutlich Jahrhunderte gehabt, um sich von der Kraft seiner Opfer zu nähren und daran zu wachsen. Ein Entkommen war quasi unmöglich, vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Animagus-Verwandlung erst seit zwei Jahrhunderten ausreichend erforscht war, um gezielt darauf hinarbeiten zu können.

Früher geschahen solche Verwandlungen spontan und wenn man bedachte, unter welchen Umständen, vermutlich auch nur sehr jähzornigen, wenig kontrollierten Menschen. Und da solche ohnehin meistens die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, hatten sie sicherlich ihr Bestes getan, um nicht auch noch so aufzufallen. Wobei Severus überzeugt war, dass es auch jene gegeben hatte, die diese Umstände nutzten, um die Angst vor ihrer Person ausreichen zu schüren, um mit allem durchzukommen.

So in seine Gedanken vertieft, klapperte Severus mit dem Schnabel, während er sich weiter als Fußgänger vorwärts bewegte. Selten war es ihm so sinnlos und beschwerlich vorgekommen wie jetzt. Er hatte kaum einen Tag als Animagus hinter sich und verteufelte es bereits.

Doch er konnte nicht sicher sein, dass er die Magie der Schutzbanne auch aus der Luft spüren würde. Allzu stark konnte sie nicht sein, sonst würde das Biest sich nicht von den kleinen Zaubereien beeindrucken lassen, die sie in den letzten Tagen ausgeführt hatten.

Also setzte er krächzend seinen Weg fort und versuchte sich an der Ungestörtheit zu erfreuen, die er schon seit Tagen so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Deswegen traf ihn die Wucht der Magie auch so unerwartet, als er in ihren Wirkungskreis kam. Entgegen seiner vorherigen Annahme strahlte die Höhle eine so starke Energie aus, dass er nicht einmal hinsehen musste, um zu wissen, dass er hier richtig war. Er musste nur fühlen und das tat er auch unfreiwillig.

Dennoch blinzelte er, gab ein heiseres Krächzen von sich (was eigentlich ein Schnauben hätte sein sollen) und näherte sich dem gesuchten Objekt langsam. Je dichter er dem schwarzen Eingang kam, desto intensiver wurde das Gefühl, hier nicht willkommen zu sein. Severus vermutete, dass der Dunkle Lord einige Zauber auf die Höhle gelegt hatte, die weniger willensstarke Naturen sofort die Flucht ergreifen lassen würde. Denn wenn Todesser eines waren, dann willensstark. Na ja, vielleicht abgesehen von Wurmschwanz, aber er hatte das Dunkle Mal ohnehin nur bekommen, weil er ein Freund von James Potter gewesen war. Der einzige, der sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, ihn ans Messer zu liefern.

So kämpfte Severus sich weiter vorwärts und ihm wurde bewusst, weshalb das Biest sich von dieser Magie nicht angezogen fühlte. Sie war anders. So komplett gegenteilig, als hätte man Rot gegen Grün gelegt. Oder positive Ladung in negative umgewandelt. Es war einfach nicht das, was das Biest suchte. Und es stellte Severus die Federn auf.

So gab er ein erleichtertes Krächzen von sich, als er die Banne endlich überwunden hatte und in die Dunkelheit der Höhle hüpfte. Noch während er dies tat, nahm er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder an und rückte seine Kleidung zurecht, als er aufrecht stand.

In der Mitte der Höhle stand ein riesiger Findling. So groß, dass an den Seiten gerade genug Platz für einen Mann von Severus' Statur war, um daran vorbei zu kommen. Vorsichtig, um sich nicht in den letzten Zügen des Aufenthalts hier doch noch den Umhang komplett zu ruinieren, schob Severus sich seitlich an dem Stein vorbei und trat in die komplette Finsternis.

Er zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche und murmelte ein leises „_Lumos!_". Doch die Spitze blieb dunkel. Die veränderte Magie an diesem Ort setzte auch seinen Zauberstab außer Gefecht. „Großartig", knurrte er daraufhin und setzte seinen Weg tastend fort.

Da der Findling so im Mittelpunkt stand, wandte Severus vorerst ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Vorsichtig glitten seine von der ständigen Arbeit mit heißem und scharfem Gerät schwieligen Hände über den kalten Stein. Ein zufriedener Laut entwich seinem Mund, als er tatsächlich ein unregelmäßiges Muster von Linien fand, das in die Oberfläche gehauen war.

Mit den Fingerspitzen, die noch mit Abstand am empfindlichsten waren, fuhr er die Linien entlang und versuchte die Buchstaben zu identifizieren, die er dann zu Worten und so hoffentlich zu einem sinnvollen Zauberspruch zusammenfügen würde. Er begann oben links und fuhr waagerecht zur rechten Seite hinüber. Ein Buchstabe nach dem anderen wurde von ihm erkannt und an die anderen gereiht.

Als er am Ende angekommen war, runzelte Severus die Stirn. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Irgendwo musste er einen Fehler gemacht haben. Also setzte er wieder oben an und arbeitete sich vorwärts – bis er zu demselben Ergebnis kam wie beim ersten Mal.

Danach begann er am anderen Ende und glitt nach oben. Doch auch das machte keinen Sinn. „Ich warne dich, Black…", knurrte er leise. Wenn die Promenadenmischung sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, konnte Severus für nichts garantieren. Und dass Black ihn an seine Hose ließ, war ihm dabei nur recht.

Doch für den Fall, dass es diese Dimension war, die sich einen Scherz mit ihnen erlaubte, prägte Severus sich die Buchstaben-Reihenfolge ein, bevor er dem Licht, das vom Eingang der Höhle her nach ihm zu tasten schien, folgte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„'Sinbar dopi kunrar'", verkündete Severus, als er eine halbe Stunde später die Höhle betreten und sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte.

„Uhm... Gesundheit?!", erwiderte Black zögernd, während er die Stirn runzelte.

„Das steht auf dem Stein, Holzkopf!" Der Tränkemeister ging an der Feuerstelle vorbei und setzte sich zu Weasley, dessen Augen nach wie vor geschlossen waren. Entweder er schlief, oder er genoss noch immer das Privileg der Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Welcher Stein?"

„Dein Grabstein!", ätzte Severus. „Welcher Stein wohl?"

„In der Höhle ist ein Stein?"

„Nein, Black. Eine niedliche kleine Bank zum Ausruhen." Severus' Finger zuckten merklich in Richtung Blacks Hals angesichts so viel unnötiger Konversation. Dann holte er tief Luft und erklärte es so, dass selbst der fünfjährige Verstand des Köters ihm folgen konnte: „In der Höhle ist ein Stein. Ein Findling. Und auf diesem Findling steht 'Sinbar dopi kunrar'."

„Das kann nicht richtig sein", murmelte Black nach einigen Sekunden. „Vielleicht muss man es rückwärts lesen."

„'Rarnuk ipod rabnis' macht nicht mehr Sinn, Black."

„Oder man muss die Buchstaben in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge bringen", spekulierte Black weiter.

„Wenn wir wieder in unserer Welt sind", schnarrte Severus daraufhin, „erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich Weasley bei der Seuchenkontrolle melden gehe. Seine Art zu denken – sofern man es denn als Denken bezeichnen kann – ist ansteckend!"

„Ist das deine Art, mir zu sagen, dass ich Schwachsinn rede, Schniefelus?"

„Nein", erwiderte Severus gedehnt.

Nachdem sie einige Momente geschwiegen hatten, machte Black eine auffordernde Geste mit den Händen. „Ich warte auf deine Beweisführung!"

„Beweisführung wofür?"

„Dafür, dass man die Buchstaben _nicht_ in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen muss."

Severus seufzte theatralisch, machte sich allerdings nicht die Mühe, den Blick von Weasley zu wenden. „Wie lange hat Avery gebraucht, um diese Welt wieder zu verlassen?", fragte er den anderen.

„Nicht lange."

Als Black auch da noch nicht zu verstehen schien, sah Severus ihn doch an. Sehr vielsagend, mit einer sehr weit hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ooh… so meinst du das."

„Jaah, so meine ich das. Avery ist nicht unbedingt der schlaueste aus dem Kreis der Todesser. Er bräuchte Stunden, um ein Worträtsel dieser Art zu lösen. Außerdem gibt es keine sinnvolle Lösung für die Buchstaben, egal in welche Reihenfolge man sie bringt."

„Dann müssen die Worte wohl richtig sein", schlussfolgerte Black.

Severus schnaubte. „Das sind nicht mal Worte!"

„Solange sie den Vorhang für den Rückweg öffnen, kann uns das egal sein." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus, wie Black aufstand und zur Feuerstelle ging. „Wie sieht es aus, gehst du jagen?", fragte er, während er versuchte, ohne Magie ein Feuer zu entzünden. Er tat das jeden Tag und stellte genauso häufig fest, dass er es nicht konnte.

Um den Flüchen, die er dabei stets ausstieß, heute zu entgehen, zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf die Feuerstelle und sagte: „_Incendio!_" Die anfangs kleinen Flammen züngelten rasch höher in die Luft, Black wich erschrocken vor der Hitze zurück und das Biest kehrte zu ihnen zurück.

„Elender Spielverderber!"

„Halt den Mund und geh jagen!", knurrte Severus.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde Weasley wecken und sehen, ob er unseren Aufbruch noch weiter hinauszögern wird, oder mittlerweile gelernt hat, sich zusammen zu reißen", erwiderte der Tränkemeister gleichmütig. „Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, überlasse ich es auch gerne dir, ihm in den Hintern zu treten."

„Danke, das kannst du besser. Aber irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem du keine Ausrede parat hast, Schniefelus, und ich werde da sein, um zu lachen." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte Black sich in seine Animagusgestalt und lief aus der Höhle, direkt an dem kaum sichtbaren Schatten des Biests vorbei, das sich nicht einmal nach dem Hund umdrehte.

„Wir werden sehen…", murrte Severus mit schmalen Augen.

Dann wandte er sich Weasley zu und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Wachen Sie auf, Weasley!"

Der Rotschopf reagierte nicht.

Daraufhin versuchte Severus es etwas nachdrücklicher, übertönte sogar noch das Kreischen des Biests.

Doch auch darauf bekam er keine Reaktion.

Während er den Gedanken an zwei Millionen Galleonen, die aus dem Fenster flatterten, hartnäckig zu verdrängen versuchte, schob Severus den Ärmel seines ehemaligen Schülers nach oben und wickelte den improvisierten Verband ab, mit dem er die Wunde versorgt hatte. Bereits nach den ersten zwei Lagen war der Stoff feucht und glänzte gelblich. Die letzten Bahnen waren miteinander verklebt und kaum zu lösen.

Als die Wunde endlich frei lag, schluckte Severus hart. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor eine derart entzündete Wunde versorgt, wusste aber, dass Poppy vereiterte Wunden niemals magisch heilte. Zu oft hatte er sich selbst mit so etwas herumschlagen müssen. Unglücklicherweise hatte er jedoch nie nach den Gründen gefragt, die hinter ihrem Handeln standen. Es fiel ihm schwer, Weasleys Arm unangetastet zu lassen.

Als würde er etwas gegen besseres Wissen tun, begann Severus erneut, den Eiter zu entfernen und die Wunde mit Alkohol zu reinigen. Dann bemühte er einige weitere Male seinen Zauberstab, um sich sauberes Verbandszeug zu beschaffen, und betupfte das schemenhaft erkennbare Mal mit dem Heiltrank, bevor er es mit einem frischen Verband umwickelte.

Schließlich versuchte er erneut, Weasley zu wecken. Normalerweise würde Poppy ihn in einem Fall wie diesem anweisen, ein Konzentrat zu brauen, das für die Verabreichung in die Vene geeignet war. Doch hier hatte er weder die richtigen Geräte, um ein Konzentrat herzustellen, noch die Möglichkeit, Weasley irgendetwas intravenös zu spritzen. Er _musste_ ihn wecken, oder Weasley würde für immer schlafen. Und mit ihm die zwei Millionen Galleonen auf Potters Konto.

Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen musste Severus einsehen, dass er ohne einen erneuten _Rennervate_ nicht weiterkommen würde. Diese Erkenntnis entlockte ihm einen missmutigen Laut, denn der Zauber war eine enorme Belastung für das Herz. Wenn er Pech hatte, brachte er den Jungen damit um.

Selten zuvor war Severus so nervös gewesen. Das Blut rauschte heiß durch sein Gesicht, schien jedoch nicht genug Sauerstoff in sein Gehirn zu transportieren. Es war, als hätte er Knoten im Kopf, die die Weiterleitung von rationalen Gedanken behinderten. Wie in Trance griff er nach Weasleys Handgelenk und tastete nach dem Puls. Kaum spürbar, dafür aber umso schneller flatterte er gegen die dünne Haut.

„Wenn Sie jetzt ins Gras beißen, werden Sie es bereuen, Weasley!", zischte Severus, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf den Rotschopf richtete und das Wort über seine Zunge rollen ließ.

Zwei quälende Sekunden tat sich gar nichts – auch nicht unter Severus' Fingerspitzen. Dann riss Weasley urplötzlich die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft, während sein Handgelenk aus Severus' Griff rutschte. Der schlaksige Körper bäumte sich auf, so dass der Tränkemeister rasch zugreifen musste, damit er nicht hart auf den Boden zurückfiel.

Im nächsten Moment begann Weasley zu zittern. So sehr, dass seine Zähne laut aufeinander schlugen und sein Körper geschüttelt wurde, als hätte er eine Art Krampf. Das blasse Gesicht war verzerrt und schweißig, die Blicke rutschten immer wieder an Severus' Gesicht ab und schweiften planlos durch die Höhle.

Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe der Tränkemeister sich von dem Anblick losreißen und etwas tun konnte. Medizinische Dinge waren nie sein Steckenpferd gewesen; man konnte einfach nicht berechnen, was passieren würde. Jeder Menschen reagierte anders. Er hasste das.

Severus stellte die Phiole mit dem Heiltrank zur Seite und griff nach Weasleys Schultern, um ihn leicht aufzurichten. In diesem Zustand würde er ihm den Trank nicht im Liegen verabreichen.

„Weasley, hören Sie mir zu!", sagte er mit scharfer Stimme.

Ein Würgen war die Antwort, was Severus instinktiv zurückweichen ließ, so dass der Rotschopf auf den Boden zurückfiel. Severus hatte seine Erfahrungen mit würgenden Schülern gemacht. Es war immer schlau, sich nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe zu befinden. Doch offensichtlich war Weasleys Magen leer, denn mehr als etwas glasiger Speichel lief ihm nicht aus dem Mund. Nicht, dass es das Ganze angenehmer für Weasley machte. Die Anstrengung blieb und gerade die konnte er in seinem momentanen Zustand kaum ertragen.

Der junge Mann ließ einen kläglichen Laut hören und rollte sich auf die Seite. Seine Hand rutschte über den sandigen Boden und als er eine Erhebung fand, die in seine Handfläche passte, krallte er sich daran fest, dass die Finger weiß wurden.

Severus schnaubte leise. „Sie hatten schon immer einen Hang für das Theatralische, Weasley…" Dann wagte er einen erneuten Versuch, setzte seine ehemaligen Schüler auf und hielt ihm die Phiole vor die Nase. „Trinken Sie das!"

Mit einer Hand entkorkte Severus das Gefäß und presste es gegen Weasleys Lippen. Mehr oder weniger bereitwillig legte dieser den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete den Mund.

Severus' Arm – der, mit dem er Weasleys Oberkörper stützte – begann bald zu zittern. Der andere Mann lehnte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht dagegen und damit er nicht die Hälfte verschüttete, musste Severus das Gefäß langsam kippen. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, er hatte sogar die Zähne fest aufeinander gebissen. „Nun mach schon!", presste er zwischenzeitlich hervor und ärgerte sich, dass ihn das nicht weiterbrachte.

Umso erleichterter warf er die Phiole neben sich, als Weasley endlich den letzten Rest getrunken hatte, und versuchte, den schwachen Körper so vorsichtig wie möglich auf dem Boden abzulegen. Dennoch keuchte Weasley und verzog das Gesicht.

Der Tränkemeister hob den _Rennervate_ wieder auf und legte Weasley so, dass er im Zweifelsfall nicht an seinem Erbrochenen ersticken würde. Dann sank er auf seine Füße zurück und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wenn das so weitergeht, sind die zwei Millionen ein echtes Schnäppchen, Potter."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius spuckte das seltsame Federvieh auf den Höhlenboden, ignorierte den Gedanken an die Steinzeit und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Mensch. Der Geschmack des Gefieders blieb jedoch und veranlasste ihn dazu, angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Vögel sind das Letzte", ließ er Snape wissen und erntete dafür einen verschlagenen Blick.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn du mir das nächste Mal an die Wäsche willst, Black."

Der Animagus grinste. „So vergesslich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

Das Kopfschütteln, das er zur Antwort bekam, war nicht die Reaktion, mit der er gerechnet hatte.

„Was ist mit Ron?", fragte er deswegen und sein Grinsen verschwand.

Snape holte tief Luft und richtete sich etwas auf. „Es geht ihm schlechter."

„Was heißt das?"

„Das, was ich gesagt habe: Es geht ihm schlechter, Black!", schnappte der andere harsch und starrte ihn aus großen schwarzen Augen an.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?" Sirius ließ sich gegenüber von Snape auf den Boden fallen.

Der Tränkemeister zuckte mit den Schultern. „Abwarten. Ich hab ihm noch eine Phiole des Trankes verabreicht. Mehr kann ich hier nicht tun."

Sirius' Blicke schwankten zwischen dem jungen Mann am Boden und dem so viel älter wirkenden vor dem Feuer hin und her. „Ich kann nicht einfach abwarten", stellte er schließlich fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann tu, was immer dir in den Sinn kommt!" Snape sprang auf die Füße und schritt mit wehendem Umhang am Feuer vorbei. Ungestüm schnappte er sich den Vogel, der mit verdrehtem Hals auf dem Boden lag, und begann, ihn zu rupfen.

Einige Momente beobachtete Sirius ihn dabei, dann stand er ebenfalls auf, allerdings sehr viel geschmeidiger. Überzeugt von sich und seinem Plan ging er zu Snape, nahm ihm den Vogel aus der Hand und ließ ihn wieder auf den Boden fallen. Dann teilte er den schwarzen Stoff und suchte nach dem Hosenknopf.

„Was genau tust du da, Black?", schnarrte Snape und der warme Atem strich über Sirius' Gesicht.

Ein flüchtiges Grinsen schlich über die Gesichtszüge des Animagus. „Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?" Behände öffnete er die Knöpfe an Snapes Hose und verschwand mit seiner Hand unter dem harten Jeansstoff. Dabei beobachtete er, wie der Tränkemeister den Kopf in den Nacken legte, widerwillig die Augen schloss und leise stöhnte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später befand sich Sirius' Hand im festen Griff des anderen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Snapes Mimik wurde kurz hart und dann herablassend. „Dreh dich um!", wies er Sirius an und ließ ihn los.

Sirius seinerseits überlegte einen Moment. Einen überflüssigen Moment, denn sein Körper hatte längst beschlossen, dass er den Anweisungen der Fledermaus Folge leisten würde. Und so fand er sich schließlich auf den Knien wieder und fragte sich, wann die Hölle so verflixt himmlische Züge angenommen hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11

* * *

**

Als Ronald Weasley irgendwann im Morgengrauen zu sich kam, gab er ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, warum er sich so elend fühlte. Und warum sein Arm so höllisch wehtat. Und warum er diesen miesen Geschmack im Mund hatte. Doch die Erinnerungen kamen und veranlassten ihn dazu, sich mit der flachen Hand – mit der rechten – über das Gesicht zu wischen.

So sehr er Snape, die Fledermaus, auch hasste, er musste ihm in einem Punkt Recht geben: Die Idee war der reinste Schwachsinn gewesen. Nicht, dass Ron vorhatte, seinen ehemaligen Folterknecht davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, reichte vollkommen, um Snapes Ego in schwindelerregende Höhen zu schrauben. Von den zwei Millionen Galleonen mal ganz abgesehen.

An dieser Stelle seiner endlich wieder halbwegs gradlinigen Gedanken verzog Ron das Gesicht und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als an etwas anderes zu denken. Träge drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, in der der Höhlenausgang lag. Auch hier dauerte es einige Momente, bis er scharf sehen konnte.

Während sein Verstand die Bilder dann zu begreifen versuchte, wurden Rons Augen immer größer. Dann blinzelte er heftig und schüttelte verstört den Kopf, ehe er dem Ganzen eine zweite Chance gab. Er versuchte es sogar mit Logik – allerdings brachte das auch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

Es war eben schwer, eine logische Erklärung für das Bild zu finden, das sich ihm bot. Ein Bild, in dem Sirius Black und Severus Snape nebeneinander auf dem Boden vor der Feuerstelle lagen, sich zwar nicht direkt berührten, dies doch aber zumindest getan haben mussten. Denn Snape trug eine blaue und Sirius eine schwarze Jeans. Egal, wie benebelt Ron in den letzten Tagen gewesen war, er war sich absolut sicher, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.

In der morgendlichen Ruhe nahm er sich etwas Zeit, die Lage zu überdenken – und kam letztendlich zu dem Schluss, dass hier Dinge vor sich gingen, von denen er gar nichts wissen _wollte_. Also tat er das, was er schon vor zehn Jahren getan hatte, als er zum falschen Zeitpunkt das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern betreten hatte: Er schloss die Augen und tat so, als hätte er nichts gesehen. Das hatte damals funktioniert, das würde auch heute funktionieren.

Zumindest hoffte er das…

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius erwachte durch einen äußerst unsanften Schlag gegen seinen Kopf. Dem folgte ein Zischen, das sicherlich irgendetwas bedeutete. Möglicherweise waren es sogar Worte. Doch er war noch nicht wirklich in der Lage, diese auch als solche zu verstehen.

Als ihn dann eine Ladung kalten Wassers im Nacken traf und durch die Haare über sein Gesicht lief, war er jedoch ziemlich schnell hellwach. Knurrend setzte er sich auf und blickte in ein ähnlich gereiztes Gesicht – was ihn wiederum grinsen ließ. „Schlecht geschlafen, Schniefelus?" Es war direkt unheimlich, wie schnell seine Stimmung umschwingen konnte, wenn er Snape nur ansah.

„Zieh – sofort – die – Hose – aus!", war die frostige Erwiderung.

„So eilig?", neckte Sirius den anderen und wurde dafür im nächsten Moment unsanft auf die Füße gezerrt.

„Nein, du verdammter Idiot, du hast _meine_ Hose an!" Snape stieß ihn ein Stück von sich, woraufhin Sirius' Blicke am Körper des Tränkemeisters hinab glitten. Tatsächlich trug dieser die blaue Jeans, die Sirius schon seit sieben verdammten Jahren mit sich herumschleppte.

Ohne dass Sirius etwas dagegen tun konnte, prustete er laut los, während Snape ihn mit einem Blick traktierte, der Wände zum Einsturz bringen könnte. Nur Sirius' Lachen konnte er nicht stoppen. „Du solltest so was häufiger tragen, Schniefelus! Die stehen dir wirklich…", japste Sirius mühevoll und sah die Faust, die ihn daraufhin hart ins Gesicht traf nicht einmal kommen.

Noch immer kichernd, stolperte er ein paar Schritte nach hinten und wischte sich über die blutende Lippe.

„Zieh die verdammte Hose aus, Black!", wiederholte Snape seine Aufforderung. Und da Squirrel sich auf seinem Lager allmählich regte und Sirius wirklich nicht scharf darauf war, die ganze Sachlage vor dem Rotschopf auseinander zu nehmen, folgte er der harschen Anweisung.

„Wäschst du die mit Weichspüler?", fragte er mit einer ungetrübten Unschuldsmiene, als er unten gänzlich ohne (seine Unterhose hatte nur zwei Jahre gehalten) vor Snape stand und ihm die schwarze Jeans unter die Nase hielt. Dabei nuckelte er an seiner Lippe, die allmählich anschwoll. Snape hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, die falschen Stellen zu erwischen.

„Noch ein Wort und ich wasche _dich_ mit Weichspüler", drohte der Tränkemeister. Anscheinend war er absolut nicht in der Verfassung, die Komik dieser Situation zu sehen.

Als er sich allerdings zu Sirius umdrehte, ebenfalls mit der Hose in der Hand, jedoch unten rum weniger luftig bekleidet, sah er, womit er letzte Nacht begeistert gespielt hatte. Seine rechte Augenbraue wanderte weit in die Stirn. „Ich verspreche dir, Black, wenn ich in meiner Hose Flecken finde, drehe ich dir den Hals um!"

Daraufhin wurde Sirius' Grinsen noch breiter. „Wenn du Flecken findest, dann sind sie nicht von mir, Schniefelus. Ich für meinen Teil war ausreichend befriedigt, als ich die Hose angezogen habe."

Snape riss ihm unwirsch den Stoff aus der Hand. „Das habe ich durchaus mitbekommen." Sirius glaubte, ein selbstzufriedenes Schnauben zu hören.

„Bild dir darauf bloß nichts ein. Ich musste sieben Jahre lang mit meiner rechten Hand Vorlieb nehmen. Da könnte mich sogar ein Staubwedel befriedigen", versuchte Sirius noch etwas zu retten.

Dummerweise erfolglos: „Ich werd's dem Staubwedel ausrichten." Dabei klang er so desinteressiert, als würde er aus dem magischen Gesetzbuch vorlesen.

Und an dieser Stelle mussten sie das Gespräch abbrechen, denn Squirrel gab ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen von sich und blinzelte träge. Seine Blicke sprangen zwischen Sirius und Snape, die sich mit verstimmten Mienen gegenüberstanden, hin und zurück. Nun starrten beide Männer auf ihn herunter, was ihm das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder etwas Farbe ins Gesicht trieb. Unkoordiniert wischte er sich über die Nase, so als würde er prüfen, ob Dreck daran klebte. Als er nichts fand, wurde das leichte rosa noch dunkler. „Hab ich was angestellt?", fragte er schließlich, woraufhin Snape die Lippen schürzte.

„Ich lasse Ihnen bei Gelegenheit eine alphabetische Liste zukommen", sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme und ging kopfschüttelnd zu dem halb gerupften Vogel, den sie letzte Nacht irgendwie vergessen hatten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa eine Stunde später saßen sie am Feuer und aßen den durch Magie schneller gegarten Vogel. Nun ja, zumindest Snape und Sirius aßen. Ron hockte missmutig auf seinem Lager und lutschte an der letzten Ration Heiltrank, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte.

„Wenn Sie nur einen Tropfen verschütten, Weasley", drohte der Tränkemeister, als ihm die schmatzenden Geräusche zu viel wurden, und fuchtelte mit einem halb abgenagten Vogelbein vor der Nase des jungen Mannes herum, „dann werde ich Sie hier lassen!"

Ron grunzte. „Und was ist mit Ihren zwei Millionen Galleonen, Sir?"

Sirius grinste breit. „Ja, genau, Schniefelus. Was ist mit deinen zwei Millionen Galleonen?"

„Ich könnte dich auch hier lassen, Black", ging Snape nicht auf die Frage ein.

„Ich kenne den Zauberspruch", rief Sirius ihm in Erinnerung, einen triumphierenden Blick auf dem Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht mal ein Spruch!"

„Wir kennen den Spruch?", fiel Ron dazwischen, seine Augen so groß wie Handteller.

„Ja", kam es unisono zurück – vom einen begeistert, vom anderen garstig wie eh und je.

„Und warum sitzen wir noch hier?"

„Weil Sie sich erfolgreich außer Gefecht gesetzt haben, Weasley."

„Hör auf Squirrel so böse anzugucken, Snape! Immerhin war er der Grund dafür, dass du endlich die Verwandlung hinbekommen hast."

Snapes Augen wurden noch schmaler.

Und Ron war definitiv noch nicht wieder vollkommen zurechnungsfähig (was sicherlich auch an dem Bild von vorhin lag, das sich wie eine Fotografie vor sein inneres Auge gelegt hatte), denn nachdem er mit einem Ploppen seinen Mund von der Öffnung der Phiole gelöst hatte, fragte er: „War ich das?"

Wiederum folgte eine Antwort von beiden, jedoch nicht dieselbe. Sirius platzte mit einem lauten „Ja!" heraus, während Snape ein Achtung heischendes „Nein!" ausstieß.

Rons Blicke sprangen abwägend zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Ich glaube dir mehr als Ihnen", entschied er schließlich und setzte zufrieden mit sich und der Welt die Phiole wieder an die Lippen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es Ihnen hier so gut gefällt, Weasley", schnarrte der Tränkemeister und warf einen Knochen durch die Barriere der Höhle nach draußen ins Gebüsch.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdenklich betrachtete Sirius die Dinge, die er in den letzten sieben Jahren als sein Hab und Gut bezeichnet hatte. Nichts davon würde sich lohnen mitzunehmen. Das Geschirr – wenn man es denn als solches bezeichnen konnte – war aus Holz, die Matten aus getrockneten Blättern und Zweigen, sogar die Sandsäcke waren improvisiert. Es hatte gereicht, um ihm ein einigermaßen angenehmes Leben zu ermöglichen. Dass es gleichzeitig auch ein _Teil_ seines Lebens werden würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug straffte er seine Haltung und dachte an die Dinge, die er bald wieder zur Verfügung haben würde. Eine Toilette mit Spülung. Fließend Wasser. Jeden Tag frische Kleidung. Und vor allem Gesellschaft, die er sich aussuchen konnte.

„Soll ich deine Matte auch einpacken?" Ron stand mit fragendem Blick neben ihm, die Augenbrauen in die Stirn gezogen. Seine Haut war noch immer fahl und er wirkte kränklich, doch im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend war er das sprühende Leben. Snapes Tränke waren sogar hier ein kleines Meisterwerk.

„Nein", antwortete Sirius schließlich. „Was willst du mit dem Ding?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab mich in den letzten Monaten daran gewöhnt. Wenn ich in einem richtigen Bett nicht mehr schlafen kann, kann ich mir immer noch das Ding holen." Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen.

Und so ganz konnte Sirius ihm die Logik dieses Handelns nicht absprechen. Dennoch: „Wenn ich erstmal wieder ein richtiges Bett zur Verfügung habe, werden mich keine zehn Hippogreife dazu bringen, auf so einem Teil zu schlafen!"

Ron grinste. „Nach sieben Jahren würde ich bestimmt genauso denken."

Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der Sirius erneut die spärlichen Habseligkeiten betrachtete, die die Wände der Höhle säumten. Ron folgte seinem Blick. „Willst du davon was mitnehmen?"

Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nichts mitnehmen außer der Kleidung, die ich trage. Ich will gehen, wie ich kam." Was absolut unmöglich war, denn er war nicht mehr derselbe. Aber auch wenn Sirius in Rons Gesicht Spuren der gleichen Gedanken sehen konnte, war der Rotschopf doch taktvoll genug, um sie nicht auszusprechen.

„Wo ist Snape eigentlich?", wechselte er stattdessen das Thema und schielte zum Höhleneingang hinüber.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte Sirius, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt. Etwas in ihm drängte danach, Snape suchen zu gehen. Doch er wusste, dass der Tränkemeister, die Kerkerratte, die er war, ihm bestenfalls die Augen auspicken würde. Darauf konnte Sirius gut verzichten.

Deswegen schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich wieder zu Ron um. „Was hältst du von einem Feuer, Squirrel?"

„Uhm… es brennt bereits eines." Er deutete mit der zusammengerollten Matte auf das kleine Lagerfeuer.

„Das ist kein Feuer, das ist ein Flämmchen. Nein, ich meine ein richtiges Feuer. Ein Feuer, dass sich ernährt von… Holzschälchen… Blättermatten… Sandsäcken…" Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Sirius' Gesicht, das von Ron jedoch nur zögerlich erwidert wurde.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Und ob!" Mit beinahe kindlicher Begeisterung riss Sirius das Holzgeschirr von den Wänden, das polternd zu Boden fiel. Und dann machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, jedes Teil einzeln in die Flammen zu kicken.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Schnaubend drehte Severus sich um sich selbst, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt. Er stand in einer kleinen Höhle, die ihn aufgrund der sie umgebenen Magie angezogen hatte. Interessiert, wie er von Natur aus war, war er gelandet und hatte sich die Sache von unten angesehen.

Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war das der Unterschlupf, in dem Weasley sich als Tätowierer versucht hatte. Eine Handvoll trockener, spitz zulaufender Zweige lag noch auf dem Boden, genauso wie eine kleine Holzschale mit einer zähen, schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Mit gerunzelter Stirn verrieb Severus etwas von dem Zeug zwischen seinen Fingern und roch daran. Die schwarze Masse verströmte einen intensiven Geruch. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, was für ein Geruch das war (was ihn mehr ärgerte, als er freiwillig zugegeben hätte).

Schließlich entschied er, dass ihn dieses Zeug interessierte, und nahm drei der Zweige, um etwas von dem Harz, als das Weasley es bezeichnet hatte, in eine leere Phiole zu füllen, die er in seiner Umhangtasche mit sich getragen hatte. Langsam floss es an der Glaswand hinab und hinterließ dabei eine breite dunkelbraune Spur.

Nachdem er das Gefäß sicher verstaut hatte, nahm er die Banne von der Höhle und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, sich wieder in den Vogel zu verwandeln, ehe das Biest anrauschte. Während Severus sich in die Luft schwang, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Weasley ein gewisses Geschick aufweisen musste, wenn er es geschafft hatte, die Höhle mit den Bannen zu belegen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Halten Sie still!", polterte Severus und griff unsanft nach dem blassen Arm, um ihn dichter an sich heran zu ziehen.

„Wenn Sie vorsichtiger wären, könnte ich auch besser still halten", erwiderte Weasley leise, sah Severus dabei jedoch nicht an. Seine Blicke flogen auf Anweisung des Tränkemeisters immer wieder zum Höhleneingang, um zu prüfen, ob Black zurückkam. Der Animagus wusste noch immer nichts von Weasleys hirnrissigem Unternehmen und sowohl Severus als auch der Rotschopf selbst waren daran interessiert, dass das so blieb.

Deswegen hatte Severus einen günstigen Moment abgepasst, um sich die Wunde noch einmal anzusehen und – wenn die Entzündung ausreichend abgeklungen war – auch zu verschließen.

Was ihn bei seinem Tun jedoch mächtig störte, war der Gestank von verbranntem Holz, das lange Zeit in Gebrauch gewesen war. Als Black ihm gesagt hatte, was er hier mit Weasley veranstaltet hatte, hatte Severus ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst und ihn angewiesen, den Weg zum Vorhang abzugehen und nach größeren Hindernissen zu suchen. Alles, nur um ihn aus der Höhle zu bekommen.

„Ich warne Sie zum letzten Mal, Weasley", knurrte er in diesem Moment. Wann immer er die noch tiefrote, feucht glänzende Wunde berührte, zuckte der Jüngere zurück.

„Sie tun mir weh!"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an!"

„Ich stelle mich nicht an!" Die Hand, die in Severus' Schoß lag, ballte sich zur Faust.

„Wenn Sie so weitermachen, können Sie sich alleine verbinden!", drohte der Tränkemeister schließlich.

„Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich das nicht kann", murrte Weasley.

„Dann halten Sie still, oder warten Sie, bis Sie Madam Pomfrey in den Wahnsinn treiben können! Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass sie irgendetwas machen wird, ohne zu erfahren, was Sie angestellt haben." Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen überzog Severus' Miene.

Erneut war ein murrender Laut zu vernehmen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich werde still halten!", wiederholte der Rotschopf, schürzte die Lippen und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

Danach dauerte es kaum fünf Minuten, ehe Severus die Wunde untersucht und versorgt hatte. Noch war sie stark entzündet, doch der Heiltrank hatte seine Wirkung getan. Die Eiterherde waren sehr viel kleiner geworden, die roten Linien als Zeichen der aufsteigenden Infektion waren verblasst und es stank auch nicht mehr so erbärmlich wie noch am Tag zuvor. Er reinigte den Verband und wickelte ihn sauber um den Unterarm.

„Bis es aufgehört hat zu eitern, muss der Verband täglich erneuert werden", informierte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler beiläufig.

„Und dann?"

„Dann werde ich die Wunde schließen. Sie können schon mal beten, dass keine Narben zurückbleiben."

„Und dann?", fragte Weasley erneut, doch seine Stimme war eine Nuance heller geworden. Als Severus zu ihm aufsah, blickten ihn große braune Augen an, so wie er es noch aus seinem Unterricht kannte.

„Und dann kann ich nichts mehr für Sie tun." Der Tränkemeister befestigte das lose Ende des Verbandes.

„Aber was ist m-mit…" Der Jüngere schluckte, dann beugte er sich ein kleines Stück vor. „…mit der Farbe…"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Was sollte mit der Farbe sein, Mr Weasley?"

„Wird sie bleiben?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie haben mit einem Stoff gearbeitet, den ich nicht kenne. Den es womöglich nur hier gibt. Sehe ich so aus, als würden unbekannte Stoffe mit mir reden?"

Weasley lief rot an. „Nein, Sir."

Während Severus die Spuren der Wundreinigung beseitigte, sagte er im besten Lehrerton: „Sie werden einfach abwarten müssen, ob Ihr Körper den Farbstoff als fremd erkennt und abbaut, oder ob er ihn dort belässt, wo er ist. Und wenn Sie planen, so etwas noch einmal tun…" Severus wandte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler um und fixierte ihn mit unnachgiebigen Blicken. „…sollten Sie Fragen dieser Art vorher klären."

Weasleys Schultern sackten ein Stück hinab und ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verwandelte er sich in ein Eichhörnchen und lief aus der Höhle. Ob die Verwandlung nun absichtlich oder aus Versehen von statten gegangen war, weil Wut und Scham mit ihm durchgegangen waren, würde Severus wohl nie erfahren. Doch das änderte nichts an dem schadenfrohen Lächeln, das seinen Mund verzog.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Sirius von der Erfüllung seines – angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nur fingiert gewesen war – zeitintensiven Auftrages zurückgekehrt war, besprachen sie kurz, wie sie weiter vorgehen würden.

Severus würde aus der Luft beobachten, ob das Biest sich ihrer merkwürdigen Wanderung anschloss. Black würde Weasley auf den Rücken nehmen, um dessen gerade erst zurückkehrenden Kräfte zu schonen. Und wenn sie vor dem Vorhang angekommen waren, war es eine Sache von Geschick und schnellem Umgang mit dem Zauberstab, der ihnen die Tore öffnen sollte, bevor das Biest sie fand.

Deswegen hatte Severus beschlossen, dass Black diesen Teil übernehmen würde. Zum Einen war er am längsten hier und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Biest sich nicht sofort auf ihn stürzen würde, einfach weil es sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte, war groß. Zum anderen – und Severus hasste es, dies zuzugeben – war er im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab einfach talentierter als der Tränkemeister.

Für einen Moment schien es, als ob Black Severus mit dieser Aufgabenverteilung aufziehen wollte. Doch ein Blick in das steinerne Gesicht des Tränkemeisters reichte, damit ihm die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Er schluckte hart und sah dann zu Weasley.

„Dann mal los", murmelte dieser und verwandelte sich als erster. Sirius folgte ihm und während Severus das Eichhörnchen mit spitzen Fingern im Genick packte und dem Hund auf den Rücken setzte, suchte er in den Taschen seines Umhanges nach dem Zauberstab.

Wie bereits vorhin in Weasleys Unterschlupf, hob Severus die Banne einen nach dem anderen auf, um keine Spuren von Magie in dieser Welt zu hinterlassen oder Todessern, die unter Umständen mal hier landen würden, einen fertigen Unterschlupf zu bieten. In einer fließenden Bewegung steckte er das magische Hilfsmittel danach wieder weg und verwandelte sich mit zunehmender Routine in den schwarzen Vogel.

Kreischend erhob er sich in die Luft, sah ein weiteres und hoffentlich letztes Mal das Biest an sich vorbeirauschen und steuerte den Mittelpunkt des Kraters an: das steinerne Podest, auf dem der Vorhang stand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12

* * *

**

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, während die drei ungleichen Gestalten sich langsam auf den Mittelpunkt der Dimension zubewegten. Da Weasley Probleme hatte, sich in Blacks Fell festzuhalten (seine Krallen waren anscheinend nur Rinde gewohnt und keine verkletteten Haare), brauchten sie länger für den Weg, als Severus lieb war. Er musste in der Luft ständig Schleifen fliegen, um die beiden Idioten am Boden nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Wobei Blacks regelmäßiges Jaulen ihm im Zweifelsfall den richtigen Tipp gab – immer wenn Weasley seine Krallen versehentlich in seinen Rücken hieb.

Dennoch tat der Tränkemeister sein Bestes, um die beiden anzutreiben. Immer wieder flog er knapp über den Kopf des schwarzen Hundes hinweg und als es ihm auf halbem Wege dann doch zu bunt wurde, schnappte er sich Weasleys buschigen Schwanz und hob ihn mit sich in die Luft.

Quiekend wand das Eichhörnchen sich in Severus' Schnabel, offenbar wild entschlossen, lieber selbst zu laufen, anstatt den Luftweg zu nehmen. Der Tränkemeister konnte nur hoffen, dass Weasley nicht so weit gehen würde, sich in geschätzten zwanzig Metern Höhe zurück in einen Menschen zu verwandeln.

Da er mit dem Nager im Schnabel zu kaum mehr als einem leisen Krächzen fähig war, musste Severus härtere Mittel ergreifen, um seinen ehemaligen Schüler zur Räson zu rufen. Er ließ Weasley los, bis der Schwanz ein gutes Stück durch seinen geöffneten Schnabel gerutscht war, und fasste im letzten Moment wieder zu. Das darauf folgende Quieken scheuchte ein paar Vögel in den umliegenden Baumkronen auf, doch als Severus Weasley wieder sicher hielt, war er endlich ruhig.

Nun ja, ruhig war noch untertrieben. Er machte sich steif wie ein Brett. Vielleicht war er auch wieder bewusstlos. Doch solange er sich nicht halb panisch unter Severus wand, war der Tränkemeister zufrieden. Immerhin hatte er in Bezug auf Weasley gelernt, seine Erwartungen herabzuschrauben.

So legten sie den restlichen Weg zum Schleier schneller zurück, als Severus zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Der Wind jagte an Severus' schlankem Körper vorbei und ließ vereinzelte Federn flattern, bis sie sich dem Strom der Luft angepasst hatten.

Unter sich und an den roten Haarspitzen Weasleys vorbei konnte er den schwarzen Hund laufen sehen. Die Ohren flatterten im Gegenwind und wenn Severus dabei nicht das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, hätte er angesichts der fliegenden Speicheltropfen die Augen verdreht. Hunde waren ja so widerlich.

Schließlich drehte er eine Runde dicht über dem Plateau und ließ Weasley fallen, bevor er selbst – zugegebenermaßen etwas ungeschickt – zur Landung ansetzte. Holpernd nutzte er den gesamten Durchmesser des Plateaus aus und schaffte es, gerade so eben vor dem gegenüberliegenden Absatz zum Stehen zu kommen.

Nur wenig später kämpfte sich Black mit dem Schnaufen einer alten Dampflokomotive über die Kante und blieb hechelnd vor ihm stehen. Die rosane Zunge glänzte feucht vom Speichel und einige Tropfe zogen unschöne Fäden bis zum staubigen Boden. Der Geruch, der Severus aus dem für seine momentane Körpergröße riesig anmutenden Schlund in die Nase stieg, ließ ihn heiser krächzen, ehe er zur Seite auswich.

Dabei musste er nicht erst das leise Bellen abwarten, um zu bemerken, dass sie ein Problem hatten. Mit seinen kleinen, doch nach wie vor schwarzen Augen schielte er zum seicht flatternden Umhang hinüber. Seine Sinne funktionierten zwar anders als in seiner menschlichen Form, doch sie waren schärfer und so hatte er das lauernde Biest bereits gesehen, bevor er Weasley abgesetzt hatte. Einzig die Tatsache, dass es sich nach wie vor nicht rührte, ließ Severus so ruhig bleiben.

Als er den Blick wieder abwandte, traf dieser auf den des Hundes und er stellte fest, dass eine Kommunikation ohne Worte und über die Grenzen der Rassen hinaus möglich war. Sie hatten nur eine Wahl: Sie mussten das Biest vom Schleier weglocken.

Bevor Severus sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass Black seinen Plan nicht durchkreuzen würde – erfahrungsgemäß hatten Gryffindors einen Hang dazu – tauchte Weasley vor ihnen auf und gab einen hellen Ton von sich, während er mit einer seiner kleinen Pfoten zum Schleier deutete.

Black jaulte leise und legte eine seiner so viel größeren Pfoten über seine Augen, wie Severus es bisher nur in sich bewegenden Karikaturen im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte. Hätte ein Vogel lachen können, dann hätte er es jetzt getan. Dreckig und belustigt. So hingegen gab er ein Keckern von sich, breitete seine Flügel aus, nahm Anlauf und erhob sich wieder in die Luft. Das protestierende Bellen, das ihm folgte, bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass Black einen anderen Plan im Kopf gehabt hatte.

Hirnlose Promenadenmischung!

Severus gewann rasch an Höhe und legte ebenso viel Geschwindigkeit zu. Bisher war er nie bis an seine Grenzen gegangen, doch wenn der Plan, den sein Verstand in der Kürze der Zeit entworfen hatte, funktionieren sollte, war es von Vorteil, zu wissen, wie weit er gehen musste, um Grenzen zu überschreiten.

Die Landschaft rauschte unter ihm vorbei und vermischte sich zu einem breiten Streifen aus grünen, braunen und vereinzelten roten Schlieren. Als die Berge in Sicht kamen, ließ er sich treiben und landete schließlich geschmeidig auf einem kleinen Felsabsatz, der ihm eine gute Startmöglichkeit geben würde.

Nachdem er sich nun schon diverse Male verwandelt hatte, wusste Severus in etwa, wie sehr sich tierische und menschliche Gestalt von der Haltung her ähnelten. Er rückte seine Krallen so zurecht, dass er hoffentlich auch mit seinen menschlichen Füßen ausreichend Halt haben würde, breitete die Flügel aus und konzentrierte sich.

Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so langsam und gezielt verwandelt. Normalerweise stand am Ende eine Art Ruck, als ob die Verwandlung in eine der beiden Gestalten einrasten würde. Dieses Mal stoppte er, bevor es dazu kommen konnte, balancierte sein Gewicht mit Füßen und Armen aus und stierte durch den Vorhang schwarzer Haare in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

„Komm schon", murmelte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne, „komm schon..."

Unter seinem rechten Fuß löste sich ein Stein und fiel klappernd etwa einhundert Meter in die Tiefe. Severus konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, dem unförmigen braunen Brocken hinterherzuschauen, während er mit den Armen ruderte, um ihm nicht zu folgen. Sein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, sein Umhang flatterte leicht im Wind und der scharfe Geruch mangelnder Hygiene stieg ihm penetranter in die Nase, seitdem er wusste, dass er ihn bald loswerden würde.

Eine Windböe strich über den Felskamm und fand in Severus' breitem Oberkörper einen guten Widerstand. Der Tränkemeister spannte seine Bauchmuskeln noch mehr an und krümmte die Zehen so lange, bis seine Schuhsohle nachgab und ihm so einen besseren Halt ermöglichte. Er lehnte sich vorsichtig in den Wind, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte.

Der Punkt auf den Felsen lag so hoch oben, dass er auf die Baumkronen hinab sehen konnte. Mehr noch, er konnte den gesamten Krater überblicken, von dem er bisher nur angenommen hatte, dass er einer sein könnte. Er knurrte leise.

„Ich schwöre dir, Black, wenn du irgendetwas angestellt hast, dass dieses Biest von hier fernhält, werde ich dir..." Severus stockte, dann erhellte ein diabolischer Ausdruck sein Gesicht. „Nein, nicht den Hals, du elender Köter. Ich werde dir etwas ganz anderes umdrehen!"

Den Blick starr in die Richtung haltend, aus der er gekommen war, ballte Severus seine Hände mehrmals zu Fäusten, um die Durchblutung wieder anzuregen.

Im nächsten Moment kollidierte etwas mit seinem Rücken, das die Wucht eines Klatschers hatte. Severus hatte keine Chance, sich auf dem Felsen zu halten, und noch während sein Körper massenhaft Adrenalin ausschüttete, spürte er sich nach vorne kippen und fallen.

Schneller als zuvor rauschte die schwüle Luft an seinem Gesicht vorbei und ließ seine Haare hinter ihm flattern. Der Boden kam beängstigend schnell näher, der Felsen hinter ihm zog als eine einzige hellbraune Wand an ihm vorbei.

Erst als bereits die Baumkronen neben ihm auftauchten, schaffte der Tränkemeister es, die Verwandlung zurückkippen zu lassen. Zurück in seine tierische Gestalt und er breitete die Flügel aus und zog in einem sanften Bogen etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden hinweg wieder in die Höhe.

Ohne sich lange umzusehen, legte er so viel Geschwindigkeit zu, wie er mit seinen nur marginal trainierten Muskeln aufbringen konnte. Seine Lungen begannen bald zu schmerzen und bei jedem Luftzug entkam ihm ein krächzender Laut. Dennoch zwang er sich weiter, schneller zu fliegen, denn aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er einen schwarz-weißen Schatten erkennen.

Kurze Zeit später erschien endlich das Plateau am Horizont. Severus reckte den Kopf in die Höhe und stieß einen schrillen Laut aus. Im ersten Moment konnte er nicht erkennen, ob Black diesen richtig gedeutet hatte, doch als er näher kam, sah er noch, wie ein roter Fleck durch den Vorhang huschte, während eine menschliche Nervensäge eben diesen offen hielt.

Severus legte die Flügel dicht an seinen Körper und setzte zum Sturzflug an. Die Schwerkraft tat ihr übriges dafür, ihn so schnell werden zu lassen, dass er das Biest überholte. Knapp über dem Plateau flog er – wie schon vorhin – einen eleganten Bogen und huschte durch den Vorhang hinein in den Raum des Todes.

Die plötzliche Dunkelheit überschwemmte Severus mit absoluter Verwirrung. Er wusste nicht, wohin er flog, oder welchen Punkt er ansteuern sollte. Stattdessen versuchte er Oben von Unten zu unterscheiden, was sich als ziemlich schwierige Angelegenheit herausstellte – vor allem, als sein Kopf an etwas Hartem vorbeischrammte.

Nachdem ihm auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln nicht klar war, wo er hinflog, fügte Severus sich in sein Schicksal und ließ sich fallen. Der Aufprall auf dem Boden war – gelinde gesagt – schmerzhaft. Doch der eigentümliche Widerhall seines erstickten Kreischens war das wunderbarste Geräusch, das er seit langem gehört hatte.

Der vergleichsweise kleine Körper des Vogels bäumte sich etwas auf, als Severus sich in einen Menschen verwandelte. Und das erste, was er spürte, als er auf den Boden zurücksackte, waren bestialische Kopfschmerzen.

„Ist der Vorhang zu?", fragte er ins Blaue hinein und erschrak über die Schwäche, die seine sonst so scharfe Stimme auszeichnete.

Zuerst bekam er nur ein Stöhnen zur Antwort, dann ein Hecheln, das sich über den Zeitraum von zwei Sekunden in das erschöpfte Keuchen eines Menschen verwandelte. „Ist er", bestätigte die Stimme Sirius Blacks schließlich. „Wir sind hier, das Biest ist dort." Dann war das Geräusch eines dumpfen Aufpralls zu hören und als Severus träge seinen Kopf drehte und sich darüber freute, endlich wieder etwas sehen zu können, erkannte er die Dreckstöle, den Mistköter, die Promenadenmischung... auf dem Boden des Raum des Todes knien.

Mit einiger Mühe setzte Severus sich auf, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht für eine Sekunde von dem Alptraum seiner Jugend ab. Langsam rutschte Blacks Kopf in den Nacken, so dass sich der Adamsapfel deutlich unter seinem Kinn abzeichnete. Die unrasierte Haut spannte sich über die Sehnen des Halses und ließ die Ansätze der Schlüsselbeine sichtbar werden.

Erst als Black ein triumphierendes Heulen ausstieß, das von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und verstärkt wurde, wandte Severus den Blick ab, verzog das Gesicht und stellte fest, dass auch Weasley heil angekommen war.

Der junge Mann lag auf dem Bauch am Boden, die Arme von sich gestreckt und den Mund halb geöffnet. Es überraschte Severus nicht, dass die Reise hierher ihn die letzten Kräfte gekostet hatte. Selbst er, der vorher gesund gewesen war, spürte wieder den Dimensionswechsel wie einen Wechsel von einer Zeitzone in eine andere, weit entfernte.

„Halt den Mund, Black!", rief Severus schließlich, als es ihm und seinen empfindlichen Ohren zu viel wurde.

Der andere Mann verstummte und sah Severus an, das Gesicht von einem überwältigenden Strahlen erhellt und heftig atmend.

Severus machte ein würgendes Geräusch. „Wie kann man bloß in einem Moment wie diesem so gut drauf sein?"

Doch zu Severus' großer Erleichterung kam Black nicht mehr dazu, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten. Denn kaum hatte der Tränkemeister geendet, drang eine bekannte Stimme von einem Punkt am Rand des runden Raumes zu ihnen, in der absoluter Unglaube stand. Und wie es die Art von Arthur Weasley war, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, diesem auch Ausdruck zu verleihen: „Bei Merlins Unterhosen und allen anderen Kleidungsstücken des allmächtigen Zauberers!"

Severus verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. „Jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Ohnmacht", stellte er trocken fest, während Arthur den Raum mit großen Schritten durchquerte und zu seinem Sohn eilte. Und da die Ohnmacht ihm wie immer nicht wohl gesonnen war, ließ Severus es bei einem weiteren giftigen Kommentar bewenden: „Ich hasse Familienzusammenführungen!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Die Gänge des Sankt Mungo Hospitals erstrahlten in dem altbekannten Weiß, das für Hermine bereits seit Jahren fest mit dem Geruch magischer Desinfektion verknüpft war. Fröstelnd verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte die Nervosität zu ignorieren, die durch ihre Gefäße kroch, seitdem sie von Arthur erfahren hatte, dass Ron zurück war.

Und nicht nur Ron. Dass Sirius Black die sieben Jahre jenseits des Schleiers überlebt hatte, war so unglaublich wie überwältigend. Harry weigerte sich seit der Rückkehr, seinen Paten auch nur eine Minute aus den Augen zu lassen. Wenn er könnte, würde er ihm sogar aufs Klo folgen.

Ein Lächeln zog über Hermines Gesicht, als sie an die Glückseligkeit in dem Gesicht ihres Freundes dachte. Nach allem, was er erlebt hatte, hatte er eine Belohnung wie diese mehr als verdient.

Dennoch hatte es Hermine nicht geholfen, die beiden im Grimmauldplatz zu beobachten, während sie darauf gewartet hatte, dass Molly und Arthur endlich aus dem Hospital zurückkamen. Natürlich war es ihr Privileg als Rons Eltern, ihn als erstes und vor allem alleine besuchen zu gehen. Doch Hermines Fingernägeln hatten die Stunden, die sie in dem riesigen Haus ihre Runden gedreht hatte, nicht gut getan.

Nachdem sie nun den Irrgarten des Krankenhauses durchschritten hatte, blieb sie vor der Tür mit der Nummer 85/7 stehen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie kam sich ein bisschen so vor, als würde sie Zeuge einer Widerauferstehung werden. Vielleicht sorgte der Klang von Rons Stimme, der gedämpft durch die Tür klang und sie hereinbat, deswegen für den Adrenalinschub, der ihr Herz kurzzeitig aus dem Takt brachte.

Was auch immer es war, sie vergaß es, als sie das Zimmer betrat und ihren besten Freund und ehemaligen Partner blass, aber äußerst lebendig in einem der Betten sitzen sah. Hermine gab der Tür einen deftigen Stoß, der sie lautstark in ihren Rahmen beförderte, und durchquerte den Raum mit großen Schritten.

„Oh Ron!", seufzte sie dabei und ignorierte das Keuchen des Rotschopfes, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn an sich zog.

„Hermine... ich... Luft...", japste er nach einigen Sekunden, woraufhin sie ihn widerwillig aus ihrer Umarmung entließ. „Danke!"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, die Art deiner Mutter ist ansteckend. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass mir das gerade komplett egal ist. Hauptsache, du bist wieder da und es geht dir gut." Ihre Stimme hatte sich mehrmals überschlagen und als sie sich nun auf den Rand des Bettes sinken ließ, grinste Ron sie schon beinahe unverschämt an.

„Du hast mich also vermisst, hm?"

„Natürlich hab ich dich vermisst!" Dabei schlug sie ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Wie konntest du bloß denken, ich hätte dich nicht vermisst?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich ja nicht... Wir haben uns nicht eben häufig gesehen. Vorher, meine ich..."

„Na ja, wir hatten viel zu tun...", murmelte sie ausweichend.

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Ron, willst du diese Dinge wirklich jetzt besprechen? Du bist gerade erst von wer weiß woher zurückgekommen!" Ihre Stimme nahm einen verärgerten Ton an und sie stand auf, um zu einem der Fenster zu gehen, durch das strahlendes Sonnenlicht in den Raum quoll. Trotzdem fröstelte sie noch immer und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren", sagte sie zum Fenster.

„Das dachte ich auch über dich."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Dann lass uns lieber froh sein, dass es nicht so ist."

Zuerst schien es, als ob Ron etwas dagegen sagen wollte und Hermine krallte ihre abgekauten Fingernägel in den Stoff ihres Pullovers. Ron war durch den Vorhang gestolpert, nur kurz nachdem sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, noch einmal in Ruhe miteinander zu sprechen und Hermine wollte nicht, dass es noch einmal soweit kam. Doch hier und jetzt, in einem Krankenzimmer im Sankt Mungos, war einfach nicht der richtige Ort für ein Gespräch in Ruhe.

Deswegen atmete sie erleichtert auf, als er dann doch nickte. „Okay."

Sie ging zu seinem Bett zurück und setzte sich wieder. Einen Moment lang beobachtete sie seine Hände, die mit der Bettdecke spielten. Dann griff sie danach und hielt sie fest. „Erzähl mir, wo du gewesen bist", bat sie.

Der Rotschopf schnaubte leise. „In der Steinzeit, da bin ich gewesen." Doch er schien nicht, als ob er mit seinen Gedanken wirklich bei der Sache wäre. Stattdessen starrte er auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände hinab. Bis Hermine seine losließ und ihre in die Ärmel ihres Pullover zurückzog.

„Und... uhm... wie war es da? Gab es auch Dinosaurier?"

„Dino... was?" Verständnislos neigte Ron den Kopf.

„So Drachen-ähnliche Viecher", erklärte Hermine mit rotem Gesicht. Sie vergaß noch heute ständig, dass die magische Welt eine andere Entstehungsgeschichte lehrte als die Muggel. Eine Entstehungsgeschichte, die so kompliziert und verworren war, dass sie es bisher nicht geschafft hatte, den Durchblick zu bekommen. Sie hatte es zugegebenermaßen auch bald aufgegeben.

„Oh...", riss Ron sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken, „nein, so was gab es da nicht. Nur das Biest."

„Das was?"

„Das Biest", wiederholte er, als ob es die Dinge klarer machen würde, wenn sie es zweimal gehört hätte.

„Und was ist das Biest?", bohrte Hermine weiter.

Ron seufzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass sie sich immer weiter von dem Thema entfernten, mit dem er sich eigentlich beschäftigen wollte. Doch auf Hermines flehende Blicke hin ließ er sich darauf ein: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Hast du noch was anderes vor heute?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schließlich auch ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. „Nein, ich hab nichts mehr vor." Und so begann er zu erzählen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es hatte schon zu dämmern begonnen, als Ron seine Berichte beendete. Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war, gebannt von seiner Geschichte und einfach froh darüber, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. Ihr persönliches Highlight war seine Verwandlung in ein Eichhörnchen gewesen, die bei ihr eine ähnliche Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte, wie der Anblick eines Säuglings bei den meisten anderen Frauen ihres Alters – sehr zu Rons Missfallen.

Sie hatten das Thema Animagus jedoch fallen gelassen, als sie ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er sich beim Ministerium registrieren lassen musste. Dass sie damit bei ihm auf taube Ohren stieß, überraschte sie nicht wirklich, doch irgendwie war es enttäuschend, dass er noch immer so furchtbar unvernünftig war. Es erinnerte sie beide daran, warum sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. Und das daraufhin eintretende Schweigen war für Hermine das Stichwort zu gehen.

„Harry und Ginny werden dich auch noch besuchen wollen, von deinen Brüdern mal ganz abgesehen", sagte sie, während sie aufstand und ihre Kleidung zurechtrückte. Sie war ein wenig steif geworden vom langen Sitzen auf der Bettkante.

Rons Antwort bestand aus einem dumpfen Grollen, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Doch auch auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, ließ er sich nicht dazu herab, sich zu erklären. Er machte lediglich eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand.

Was Hermine wiederum etwas verärgerte, so dass sie sich mit geschürzten Lippen umwandte und mit einem knappen „Bis bald!" zur Tür marschierte.

„Hermine!", rief Ron sie allerdings noch einmal zurück.

Widerwillig spürte sie, wie ihre Mimik aufgrund seiner schwächlichen Stimme weicher wurde und so drehte sie sich nicht um, sondern wartete lediglich, eine Hand an der Türklinke.

„Für uns gibt es keine zweite Chance, oder?"

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen. Warum musste er jetzt eine endgültige Entscheidung verlangen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach abwarten, wie es sich entwickelte? In diesem Moment hasste sie ihn für seine elende Ungeduld.

Deswegen klang ihre Stimme auch härter als beabsichtigt, als sie ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, die gibt es nicht, Ron."

Als er seinen halb offen stehenden Mund zuklappte, drückte sie die Türklinke herunter und verließ das Zimmer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13

* * *

**

Ron folgte den schwingenden Hüften der Medihexe, die sein Zimmer verließ, mit interessierten Blicken und grinste etwas dümmlich. Er war zwar noch immer nicht wieder auf der Höhe, aber bei Merlins Zehennagel! Er hatte Aussichten wie diese vermisst.

Die Tür hatte sich kaum hinter der Frau geschlossen, als sie sich auch schon wieder öffnete. Ron, der eine der Schwestern erwartet hatte, sank etwas enttäuscht in seine Kissen zurück, als er Harry erkannte. „Hey Harry!"

„Hey..." Der Dunkelhaarige warf einen raschen Blick über seine Schulter, ehe er sich seinem Freund zuwandte.

„Die war heiß, oder?", fragte Ron und grinste nun noch dümmlicher.

„Ron! Ich bin verheiratet!"

„Mein Schwesterherz ist nicht hier", informierte der Rotschopf ihn zwinkernd. Sirius' Art schien auf eine gewisse Art ansteckend zu sein.

Prompt lief Harry rot an. „War sie", gestand er dann. Und bevor sie das Thema noch weiter vertiefen konnten, fragte er: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir geht es gut. Mir geht es bestens! Und sobald ich aus diesem Bett raus bin, werde ich eine detaillierte Zusammenfassung meiner Erlebnisse schreiben und sie als Rundbrief an alle Freunde, Verwandte und Bekannte schicken. Dann brauch ich es nicht immer wieder von vorne erzählen." Dem Vortrag folgte ein Stöhnen.

„Du... ähm... brauchst mir nichts erzählen. Das hat Hermine schon erledigt." Harry wirkte etwas verlegen, wie er neben Rons Bett stand und sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.

„Oh... gut." Hitze stieg in Rons Wangen. Und dann kehrte für einen langen Moment Schweigen ein. Die Miene des Rotschopfes wurde immer missmutiger und als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, platzte er heraus: „Wirst du die Fledermaus ernsthaft bezahlen?"

„Ja!" Harry machte große Augen. „Das waren die Bedingungen. Er hat seinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt, ich werde meinen erfüllen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hmpf!", machte der andere.

„Es ist nur Geld, Ron! Du bist mir wesentlich mehr wert als das."

„Hmmm..." Ron sah seinen Freund nicht einmal an, sondern musterte die weiße Bettdecke.

„Hey!", sagte Harry daraufhin scharf. „Ich bin hier oben."

Der schlaksige Mann im Bett blinzelte verstimmt. „Ich weiß."

„Gut. Was ist dann dein Problem?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hätte ich selbst kommen sollen, um dir für immer dort Gesellschaft zu leisten? Oder hätte ich Voldemort vorher noch um das Dunkle Mal bitten sollen?"

Ron zuckte heftig zusammen beim Klang des gefürchteten Namens. Dann nahm seine blasse Hautfarbe einen tiefen Rotton an. „Nein", murmelte er dumpf. „Aber... Ich kann dir das doch niemals zurückzahlen." Als er vorsichtig den Blick hob, sah er das Entsetzen, das sich immer deutlicher auf Harrys Gesicht abzeichnete.

Mühsam riss dieser sich aus seiner Starre. „Okay", murmelte er, „gut. Ich werde... jetzt durch diese Tür gehen." Er deutete auf genanntes Objekt. „Und dann... werde ich... _arbeiten_ gehen. Und wenn ich dann... _irgendwann_ _demnächst_... wieder herkomme..." Er stockte kurz, dann schnaubte er. „...dann will ich nichts mehr davon hören. Okay?"

Ron ballte seine Hände so fest zusammen, dass seine Gelenke knackten. Sein Gesicht brannte noch immer vor Scham. „Okay", brummte er und musste plötzlich bewusst dagegen ankämpfen, sich in ein Eichhörnchen zu verwandeln.

Harry nickte mit einem Ruck, dann wandte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Danke, Harry", überwand Ron seinen Stolz, kurz bevor sein bester Freund das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah mit einem warmen Lächeln zu ihm zurück. „Nicht dafür."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Severus sich acht Stunden Schlaf in seinem eigenen Bett gegönnt und das Labor auf Verwüstungen und Plündereien überprüft hatte, folgte er dem Vorschlag Albus' (der eigentlich ein Befehl gewesen war) und suchte den alten Mann in seinem Büro auf.

Im Gegensatz zu dem riesigen Raum in Hogwarts benötigte der Tränkemeister hier nur zwei Schritte, um von der Tür bis zum Schreibtisch zu kommen. Und es gab keine Schale mit Zitronenbonbons, weil Albus zu selten hier war und die süßen Dinger ständig verklebten. Das waren gleich zwei gute Gründe, dieses Büro vorzuziehen.

So hielt sich Severus' schlechte Laune noch in Grenzen, als er sich auf dem wenig bequemen Stuhl nieder ließ – wobei die Tatsache, dass sich in seiner Abwesenheit niemand ins Labor gewagt hatte, noch den größten Verdienst daran hatte. So musste er zwar Staub wischen, aber es gab zumindest keine Todesfälle zu beklagen (und damit meinte er nicht die menschlichen Bewohner des Hauses, sondern die tierischen, die er für seine Tränke benötigte).

„Es ist schön", riss Albus' Stimme ihn schließlich aus seinen Überlegungen, „dass auch ein längerer Aufenthalt in der Welt hinter dem Schleier dich nicht deiner missmutigen Miene beraubt hat, Severus."

„Ich denke eher, dass der Aufenthalt meine missmutige Miene perfektioniert hat. Die Gesellschaft von Sirius Black war wie ein Ausdauertraining."

Der Schulleiter deutete so etwas wie ein Lächeln an, das er jedoch zu verbergen wusste, indem er den Blick senkte und einige Pergamente über die Tischplatte schob. „Nun, was kannst du mir Neues berichten?", kam er dann zu dem eigentlichen Grund des Gespräches.

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich. Die Dimension existiert in einer Art Krater, verfügt jedoch über eine hochentwickelte Flora und Fauna. Ich vermute, sie ist eine Art Zugeständnis an eine Kreatur, die dort lebt. Black und Weasley haben sie 'das Biest' getauft." Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

Albus seinerseits kicherte. „Nett."

„Wie auch immer", erwiderte der Tränkemeister langgezogen, „Jedenfalls vermute ich, dass die ganze Dimension mit dem Durchgang durch den Schleier erschaffen wurde, um das Biest loszuwerden."

„Was meinst du, warum man es nicht einfach getötet hat?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass man es töten kann. Davon abgesehen war der Schleier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sicherlich eine der einfachsten Möglichkeiten, sich Straftäter vom Hals zu schaffen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das Ministerium noch bis ins mittlere 20. Jahrhundert hinein so verfahren hat. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum sie die Mysteriumsabteilung um den Schleier herum gebaut haben."

Der Direktor wog abschätzend den Kopf. „Es wäre eine Möglichkeit."

Severus schnaubte, was seine Meinung dazu ausreichend bekräftigte.

„Wie habt ihr es geschafft, zu entkommen?"

„Es gibt einen Ausweg. Früher war er für alle zugänglich, vom Biest einmal abgesehen. Doch seitdem der Dunkle Lord dort gewütet hat, sieht das Ganze weniger gut aus. Ich würde es dir gerne näher erläutern, Albus. Aber du kennst ja den Fidelius-Zauber."

„In der Tat", stimmte der Schulleiter zu und schürzte die Lippen. „Ich werde Sirius später dazu befragen."

Severus verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Er hasste es, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn auf eine so perfide Art davon abhielt, dem Orden zumindest auf diesem Wege noch nützlich zu sein. Andererseits wusste Albus das wichtigste bereits. Nämlich, dass es einen Träger des Dunklen Mals brauchte, um die Höhle zu betreten, in der der Zauberspruch aufbewahrt wurde. Die Änderungen, die Voldemort in den Bannen der Höhle vorgenommen hatte, mussten kaum mehr als Details gewesen sein. Und dennoch waren sie das Todesurteil für alle, die sich ihm nicht angeschlossen hatten. Zum Glück, so dachte Severus, stolperte nicht allzu oft jemand durch einen vom Ministerium geschützten Schleier.

An dieser Stelle seiner Gedanken zog Severus seine Augenbrauen zusammen und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne. „Dass das Ministerium den Schleier früher dafür genutzt hat, Straftäter loszuwerden, ist nicht nur eine Möglichkeit, Albus. Warum sonst hätte der Dunkle Lord seine Spuren dort hinterlassen sollen, wenn nicht, um eine Rückkehr seiner Anhänger zu ermöglichen?"

„Nun, es sähe Henry Ruffstone ähnlich, die Stilllegung des Schleiers vor der Bevölkerung zu verheimlichen." Henry Ruffstone war der Zaubereiminister zu Zeiten des ersten Voldemort-Krieges gewesen.

„Weil die Bevölkerung nämlich sonst die Vernichtung dieser potentiellen Todesfalle gefordert hätte und es nicht möglich ist, den Schleier zu vernichten. Er ist ein Tor und die Vernichtung des Tors hätte die Öffnung zur Folge. Vermutlich wollte man das Biest damals töten, konnte es aber nicht und hat dann lediglich ausgenutzt, was zur Hand war", führte Severus den Gedankengang weiter.

Danach herrschte einen Moment Stille, bis Albus leise schnaubte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Die Mysteriumsabteilung hält selbst für mich noch die eine oder andere Überraschung parat."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Später an diesem Vormittag hatte Severus sich in sein Labor zurückgezogen – bewaffnet mit einem Vogelkundebuch und froh darüber, endlich mal wieder eine Weile für sich zu sein. Auch wenn dieser Zustand natürlich nicht lange anhielt.

Er drehte sich gerade in seiner tierischen Gestalt vor einem Handspiegel, als Black den Raum betrat – ohne anzuklopfen, geschweige denn Severus' Aufforderung hereinzukommen abzuwarten. Kreischend flatterte Severus in die Luft und nahm dabei wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt hereinzukommen?", schnappte er sofort und wandte sich dem Buch zu. Während er auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Rasse darin blätterte, wanderten seine Blicke über die Reihe von sechs Reagenzgläsern, in denen sein Blut mit diversen Lösungen reagieren sollte – oder eben nicht.

„Niemand", gab Black derweil unverblümt zu. „Aber ich dachte, du könntest mich vermissen." Grinsend kam er zum Tisch geschlendert und ging in die Hocke, um sich die Testreihe genauer anzusehen. „Ist das dein Blut, Schniefelus?"

Severus gab ein Grummeln von sich, das als Zustimmung gedeutet werden konnte.

„Worauf testest du es?"

„Auf alles, was mir in Verbindung mit Geschlechtskrankheiten eingefallen ist. Wer weiß, in was ich mich bei dir gewälzt habe." Dabei sah er Black nicht einmal an, sondern blätterte weiter durch das Buch. Er wusste, dass er die Rasse Vogel, die er war, schon einmal hier drin gesehen hatte. Und es war kein Bussard gewesen.

„Und was ist, wenn es etwas Dimensionsspezifisches wäre?" Es schien den anderen nicht einmal zu kümmern, dass Severus ihm Geschlechtskrankheiten unterstellte.

„Ich untersuche auch auf allgemeine Krankheitsanzeichen", fügte er deswegen mit einem Achselzucken hinzu. „Übrigens, Albus will dich sprechen." Vielleicht wurde er ihn ja so los.

„Jaah, ich weiß. War schon bei ihm."

Verdammt!

„Es ist doch wirklich ein Jammer, dass du so viel weißt, ihm aber nichts davon erzählen konntest. Nicht wahr, Schniefelus?"

„Ich werde es überleben", erwiderte der Tränkemeister ruhiger, als er sich fühlte.

„Offensichtlich. Sag mal, hast du schon mitbekommen, dass Molly begeistert eine Willkommenfeier für uns plant?"

Bei dem beiläufigen Plauderton, den Black nun anschlug, klappte Severus das Buch zu und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was soll das werden, Black? Smalltalk?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich jetzt nicht mehr die einzige zurechnungsfähige Person in deiner Umgebung bin. Geh jemand anderem auf die Nerven!" Dabei machte er eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand und deutete auf die Tür.

„Es ist aber im Moment kein anderer da", erklärte Sirius süßlich und begann, die Personen an seinen Fingern abzuzählen: „Harry arbeitet und hat außerdem eine schwangere Frau zu Hause sitzen, Ron ist noch immer im Sankt Mungos, Hermine studiert... irgendwas und Albus ist in Hogwarts. Da bleibst nur noch du übrig. Davon abgesehen solltest du nicht vergessen, dass ich derjenige bin, der den Durchgang mit diesem absurden Kauderwelsch geöffnet hat, während du mit dem Biest fangen gespielt hast."

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie wenig mich das interessiert", murmelte Severus beiläufig und steckte die Nase wieder in das Buch. Vielleicht – wenn er nur lange genug auf nichts reagierte – würde er diese lästige Promenadenmischung ja wieder loswerden.

„Ich kann es mir in etwa vorstellen. Es muss dich sehr belasten, dass ich meine Rückkehr ausgerechnet dir zu verdanken habe..."

„Oh, wenn das so ist, sorge ich auch liebend gerne dafür, dass du wieder durch den Schleier gehst!"

„Danke, aber ich fürchte, das würde Harry mir nicht verzeihen."

Severus schnaubte. „Potter interessiert mich genauso wenig wie deine Einsamkeit. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er mir noch zwei Millionen Galleonen schuldet."

„Du willst das Geld doch nicht wirklich einfordern."

„Und ob ich das will! Immerhin kann ich seit über einem Jahr kein eigenes Geld mehr verdienen und dementsprechend leer sieht mein Verließ in Gringotts derzeit aus. Oder dachtest du, ich wäre euch nur aus Spaß an der Freude gefolgt?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und schielte Sirius über den Rand seines Buches hinweg an. „So scharf bin ich nun auch wieder nicht auf dich."

Sirius feixte. „Hast du gerade zugegeben, dass du scharf auf mich bist?"

„Nein, eher das Gegenteil, Black. Du solltest besser zuhören." Und als er endlich die richtige Seite gefunden hatte, fügte Severus noch hinzu: „Und eine Brille wäre vermutlich auch nicht schlecht. Von wegen Bussard! Ein Schlangenadler, das ist es, was ich bin." Zur Bestätigung seiner Aussage hielt er Black die Seite des Buches unter die Nase, auf dem ein detailliertes und noch dazu magisches Bild eines Schlangenadlers abgebildet war, der sich (mehr oder weniger freiwillig) vor der Kamera drehte.

Interessiert nahm Black es ihm aus der Hand und begann den kleinen Text daneben zu lesen. „Hier steht, dass Schlangenadler am liebsten Schlangen fressen. Was soll ich denn davon halten, Schniefelus?"

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene entriss Severus ihm das Buch und klappte es zu. „Das überlasse ich deiner Interpretation. Und nun hau endlich ab!" Dabei drehte er ihn an der Schulter herum und drängte ihn auf die Tür zu.

„Das letzte Mal, als du das getan hast, hattest du anderes im Sinn, als mich rauszuschmeißen, Snape!", rief Black ihm in Erinnerung.

„Dieses Mal habe ich aber deinen Rauswurf im Sinn. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Black!" Und als der elende Köter endlich auf der richtigen Seite der Tür stand, schmiss Severus eben diese genussvoll ins Schloss.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Weasley zwei Tage später das Sankt Mungo Hospital wieder verlassen durfte, hatte Severus sich davon überzeugt, dass er sich bei Black mit nichts angesteckt hatte. Das war allerdings auch die einzige gute Nachricht, die er seither erhalten hatte.

Denn Molly Weasley ließ sich durch nichts von ihrem Plan, eine Feier für die Zurückgekehrten zu organisieren, abbringen. Laut ihrer Aussage kam es in dieser Zeit viel zu selten vor, dass jemand mal lebendig wieder auftauchte, wenn er erstmal verschwunden war. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Severus ihr damit zähneknirschend Recht geben musste, war es erstaunlich, dass seine Aggressionen sich in Grenzen hielten.

Jedenfalls fand er sich drei Tage nach seiner Rückkehr abends mit einem Glas Scotch in der einen und der dazugehörigen Flasche in der anderen Hand in der Nähe der Schatten neben dem Kamin wieder und starrte alle, die es wagten, ihm zu nahe zu kommen, in Grund und Boden.

Nur Molly ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken: „Severus, ich möchte mich noch einmal bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du meinen Sohn zurückgebracht hast." In ihren Augen glitzerten tatsächlich Tränen.

Der Tränkemeister sah abschätzend auf die mindestens drei Köpfe kleinere Frau hinab und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Nur nicht zu oft", murrte er lang gezogen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Getränk, bevor er seine Blicke zurück auf das Treiben in der Mitte des Raumes richtete. Vielleicht würde ja wenigstens _Molly_ verschwinden, wenn er sie nur lange genug ignorierte.

Einige der geladenen Gäste hatten angefangen, Tische und Stühle an die Wände zu rücken und die Musik, die aus einem alten Plattenspieler leierte, zum Tanzen zu nutzen. Severus konnte nur vermuten, wer den Anfang gemacht hatte, doch wenn er sich Albus' hochrotes Gesicht und Minervas Atemlosigkeit so ansah... Er verzog das Gesicht.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz war es spannend, welche Paare sich zum Tanzen zusammen taten. Potter und Ginevra war nicht überraschend, dafür jedoch ein amüsanter Anblick. Wie der Bengel galant versuchte, sich um ihren ausladenden Bauch herum zu bewegen...

Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks war ebenfalls zu erwarten gewesen. Doch Black und Granger zogen die Blicke mindestens genauso auf sich wie Mad-Eye Moody, der sich gerade humpelnderweise Minerva schnappte und sie zurück auf die Tanzfläche zog.

Als das Lied zu Ende ging, gab Potter seine schwangere Frau an Ronald weiter und steuerte zu Severus' Entsetzen direkt auf ihn zu. Auf dem Weg schnappte er sich eine Flasche Butterbier, mit der er sich dann gegen den kalten Kamin lehnte und den Tränkemeister unverhohlen betrachtete, während dieser stur geradeaus blickte. „Das Geld wird in den nächsten Tagen in Ihrem Verließ sein", sagte er schließlich und zog damit Severus' Aufmerksamkeit doch noch auf sich.

„Gut", erwiderte dieser jedoch nur, was in dem lauten Lachen Molly Weasleys beinahe unterging (er hatte sie so sehr ignoriert, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie wirklich gegangen war).

Potter sah hinüber zu seiner Zieh-Mutter. „Was meinen Sie, soll ich es ihr sagen?"

„Was?", knurrte Severus, stoisch den Kontext ignorierend.

„Dass Sie durch den Schleier gegangen sind, weil ich Sie dafür bezahle."

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Potter", erwiderte der Ältere gelassen und nippte erneut an seinem Scotch.

„Es interessiert Sie wirklich nicht, dass es unmoralisch ist, für so etwas Geld anzunehmen, oder?"

„Es ist nicht unmoralisch, Potter. Sehen Sie es als Dienstleistung an und schon hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Immerhin ging ich nicht aus eigenem Interesse durch den Schleier."

„Nein", erwiderte der Junge-der-das-Potential-hatte-Severus-doch-noch-in-den-Wahnsinn-zu-treiben gedehnt, „es hat Sie ja bloß nach einem Jahr Gefangenschaft aus diesem Haus herausgeholt." Und dabei sah er ihn provokant an.

Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen, was im sie umgebenden Lärm glücklicherweise nicht zu hören war. Dann zwang er ein süßliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, das sofort Potters Skepsis weckte. „Und wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus, Potter? Haben Sie endlich Ihre heilige Mission erfüllt oder sollte ich dafür beten, dass noch jemand aus unserem Kreis durch den Schleier stolpert, um mir zumindest einmal im Jahr eine Art Urlaub zu ermöglichen?"

Auf diese Frage hin stieg eine ungesunde Röte in das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schülers. Doch ehe er sich dazu bringen konnte, durch seine Wut hindurch verständliche Worte zu formulieren, trat Black an ihn heran, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und drängte ihn zurück zu den anderen. Nach einem letzten feindseligen Blick verschwand Potter, die Finger schraubstockartig um die Flasche Butterbier geschlungen.

Severus seinerseits verdrehte die Augen, als Black den Platz seines Patensohns einnahm und ihn breit grinsend ansah. Es gab wirklich noch eine Steigerung zum Jungen-der-und-so-weiter.

„Und, was hast du heute Abend noch vor, Schniefelus?"

„Mich solange mit der Scotchflasche vergnügen, bis ich betrunken genug bin, um diesen Abend hoffentlich komplett aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen zu können", antwortete Severus monoton und prostete Black zu, bevor er sein Glas leerte.

„Da kann ich mir aber Besseres vorstellen."

„Beinhaltet diese Vorstellung dich und mich ohne Kleidung?"

Blacks Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Yep."

„Dann schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf. Und wenn _du_ das nicht kannst, bin ich dir gerne behilflich." Dabei schwenkte er die Scotchflasche in Richtung Blacks Schläfen und zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

„Danke, ich verzichte." Black seufzte. „Dann muss ich mich wohl anderweitig beschäftigen."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Hauptsache, es findet weit entfernt von mir statt!" Und nachdem Black Severus mit einem Blick, den man Verrückten schenken würde, die Schulter getätschelt hatte und nur knapp dem Echo entkommen war, füllte Severus sein Glas wieder auf. Er hatte sein Ziel fest im Blick und würde sich durch nichts und niemanden davon abbringen lassen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Der allgemeine Alkoholkonsum an diesem Abend machte sich später bemerkbar, als eine Vielzahl von Leuten sich am Buffet trafen. Man schmiss sich kleine und auch größere Spitzen zu, die von allen mehr oder weniger gut weggesteckt wurden (was größtenteils daran lag, dass die meisten zu viel getrunken hatten, um die Bedeutung überhaupt noch verstehen zu können).

Doch irgendwann wurde etwas gesagt (vermutlich von Severus Snape zu Harry Potter), das einen allgemeinen Aufruhr entfachte. Auf den Tischen fielen diverse Flaschen um, Teller wurden rüde über die Oberfläche geschoben und die Hauselfen, die extra für diesen Abend aus Hogwarts gekommen waren und sich bisher diskret im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, schlugen angesichts des sich anbahnenden Chaos die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Was allerdings keiner der an der Diskussion Beteiligten bemerkte, denn alle starrten auf den zunehmend dunkler werdenden Kopf Harry Potters und warteten auf den Ausbruch, der sich dieses Mal wohl kaum mehr verhindern lassen würde. Es wurde vollkommen still im Raum, als der junge Mann Luft holte und dann voller Inbrunst sagte: „Sieh ham es ja nich ma für nötich gehalt'n, ohne Besahlun durchn Schleier zu maschier'n!" Dabei beschrieb er einige Verrenkungen mit seiner Hand, in der er unglücklicherweise noch ein halb volles Glas hielt. Einige der Umstehenden bekamen so zu später Stunde noch eine kalte Dusche.

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, wandten sich alle Köpfe synchron zur Gegenpartei. Severus Snape stand trotz höherem Alkoholkonsum stolz und gerade und schwankte auch nicht – ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry, der sich mittlerweile hart gegen den Tisch lehnte.

Doch noch bevor Snape seinen Teil zu dieser Diskussion beitragen konnte, drängelte sich Molly Weasley durch die Menge und starrte mit kaum mehr sichtbaren Lippen zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Schließlich blieben ihre stets auf die Finanzen der Familie bedachten Blicke auf Snape liegen. „Ist das wahr?", fragte sie, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue. „Denken Sie wirklich, Potter wäre mit diesem Blutalkoholpegel noch dazu in der Lage zu lügen?"

„Also gibst du es sogar zu!", polterte die rundliche Frau und schüttelte die Hand ihre Ehemannes, der sie von hinten zu beschwichtigen versuchte, unwirsch ab.

„Warum sollte ich nicht? Ronald ist wieder hier und am Leben. Wo ist das Problem? Du brauchst es Potter auch bestimmt nicht zurückzuzahlen."

Daraufhin ging ein allgemeines Raunen durch die Versammelten, während Molly nach Luft schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Seht ihr? Er versdehhd es noch nich mal", warf Harry ein, den Kopf nach vorne geneigt und über den Rand seiner auf der Nasenspitze sitzenden Brille hinweg schielend.

„Lass gut sein, Harry", versuchte nun auch Hermine, den Konflikt einigermaßen gütlich zu lösen, doch ihre Hand wurde ebenso abgeschüttelt wie die von Arthur.

„Nein, 'Ermiehne..." Harry unterbrach sich selbst, erstarrte, dann hickste er und schüttelte mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf. „Bah, is das eglich."

Auf Snapes Gesicht erschien ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, während er die Hände vor dem Körper verschränkte und auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück wippte. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Harrys Unbehagen durch diese ständige Bewegung kaum weniger wurde und der Tränkemeister verstärkte sein Wippen daraufhin noch ein bisschen.

Nach einigen Momenten stoppte er jedoch abrupt und beugte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler herab, der im Gegensatz zu sonst inzwischen ein gutes Stück in sich gesunken war. „Bevor Sie uns hier gleich Ihren Mageninhalt präsentieren, Potter, möchte ich Sie noch an etwas erinnern..." Snape wartete, bis Harry es geschafft hatte, seine Blicke auf die schwarzen Augen des verhassten Lehrers zu konzentrieren. „Vergessen Sie nicht, Molly auch zu erzählen, wer von uns beiden das Angebot gemacht hat."

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, zog seine Robe zurecht und sagte an Molly gewandt: „Da er es bis morgen sicherlich wieder vergessen haben wird, werde ich diesen Teil übernehmen. Es war Potter. Er hat mir das Angebot unterbreitet. Und er wäre sicherlich auch ohne Veritaserum bereit zuzugeben, dass er mit der Summe solange weiter in die Höhe gegangen wäre, bis ich zugesagt hätte. Wenn du also irgendwem unmoralisches Verhalten vorwerfen möchtest, fang bei deinem Ziehsohn an." Einen Moment lang ließ er das Gesicht der älteren Frau auf sich wirken, dann wandte er sich um und verließ die Feier.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14

* * *

**

Hermine versuchte mühsam ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, als sie am Morgen nach der Willkommensfeier die Küche betrat. Sie trug nicht mehr als ihren bequemen Schlafanzug und den weißen Morgenmantel, sowie Schlappen an den Füßen, die beim Laufen so herrlich über den Boden scharrten.

Ohne wirklich zu bemerken, was sie tat, füllte sie Wasser in einen Kessel, entzündete ein Feuer auf dem Herd und stellte das Gefäß darauf ab.

„Was tust du da?"

Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr Hermine herum und musste sich hart an der Arbeitsplatte abstützen, um auf dem glatten Küchenboden nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Während ihr Herz noch raste, als hätte sie gerade den Weg von Dumbledores Büro in Hogwarts bis in die Kerker in weniger als zehn Minuten zurückgelegt, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht aus.

„Guten Morgen!", flötete er. Es war ihm nicht anzumerken, dass er am Vorabend getrunken hatte.

„Ähm... ja", nuschelte Hermine. Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht, als ihr auffiel, dass ihr Morgenmantel ein Stück offen stand und den Blümchendruck des Flanellpyjamas enthüllte. Rasch band sie ihn zu.

„Und, was tust du da nun?", kam Sirius zu seiner Frage zurück.

„Tee kochen", erwiderte sie zerstreut. An ihr war der Alkohol nicht ganz so spurlos vorbei gegangen. Allerdings ging es ihr noch wesentlich besser als Harry, den sie mit dem Tee zu beglücken gedachte.

„Per Hand?"

„Ja, mein Zauberstab ist oben."

„Du könntest ihn holen", schlug der Animagus unverbindlich vor und schob die Tasse, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, von einer Hand in die andere.

„Ach, ich glaube, Harry hat auch nichts dagegen, die traute Zweisamkeit mit der Kloschüssel noch ein bisschen zu genießen, bevor ich ihm seinen Tee bringe." Sie lächelte etwas schadenfroh, während heißer Wasserdampf durch die Kappe des Kessels zu strömen begann. Doch noch pfiff er nicht.

Sirius seinerseits stieß ein dreckiges Lachen aus. „Was treibt die Jugend von heute bloß, dass sie so wenig trinkfest ist?"

„Gegen Voldemort antreten, schätze ich", murmelte Hermine, hoffte im Nachhinein jedoch, dass Sirius es nicht gehört hatte. Und anscheinend hatte sie sogar Glück. Als sie ihm einen kurzen Blick durch den Vorhang ihrer wirren Haare zuwarf, starrte er zumindest seine Tasse an, nach wie vor verschwommen lächelnd.

Das leise, jedoch rasch lauter werdende Pfeifen des Kessels zerrte Hermine zurück ins Hier und Jetzt und ihr fiel auf, dass sie noch gar keine Teekanne bereit gestellt hatte. Rasch holte sie das Versäumnis nach, bestückte das Porzellangefäß mit drei Teebeuteln (weil Harry die Flusen des losen Tees verabscheute) und goss das heiße Wasser darüber.

„Du weißt schon, dass ihm von dem Tee nur noch schlechter werden wird, oder?" Sirius klang nicht, als ob er mit aller Macht verhindern wollte, dass Hermine Harry den Tee trotzdem einflöste.

„Ja, ich weiß", gab sie deswegen unberührt zu.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Aber?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber er hat sich gestern wirklich unmöglich aufgeführt. Da ich ihm in diesem Zustand keine Standpauke halten kann und sowieso eine schlechte Position habe, was so was betrifft, muss ich auf andere Mittel zurückgreifen. Er wird denken, ich helfe ihm. Aber das tue ich nicht. Und weil er sich danach erst so richtig mies fühlen wird, wird er an ein kosmisches Gleichgewicht oder so glauben. Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn er sich wieder an das erinnert, was er gestern getan hat, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde." Sie rümpfte die Nase. Dann fügte sie in resigniertem Tonfall hinzu: „Ich bin seine Freundin, ich muss ihm helfen. Eine wirklich vertrackte Lage."

Sirius nickte langsam, so als würden sie sich wirklich über ein ernstes Thema unterhalten. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich Harrys kleine Einlage gestern Abend als einen absoluten Höhepunkt betrachte... Ich bin sicher, dass du einen Ausweg finden wirst."

„Und wie kommst du zu dieser optimistischen Ansicht?", fragte sie, während sie die Beutel in das zunehmend aromatischer werdende Wasser tunkte.

„Du hast gestern mit mir getanzt und deinen Füßen geht es offensichtlich gut. Mehr muss ich nicht wissen, um beurteilen zu können, dass du immer einen Plan B hast."

Erneut stieg ihr Röte in die Wangen, als sie antwortete: „Manchmal komme ich sogar bis Plan H..."

Sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. „Hast du schon daran gedacht, dass du ihm einfach den Katertrank, der im Bad im Spiegelschrank steht – was Harry spätestens dann wieder wissen wird, wenn er den Tee vor der Nase hat – bis heute Nachmittag vorenthalten könntest?"

„Und den schönen Tee verwerfen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Lass ihn hier, ich werde ihn trinken." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Und zu Hermines Erstaunen begann sie tatsächlich über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken. „Du bist sein Pate", stellte sie nach einigen Momenten fest. „Du solltest ihm beistehen."

„Wenn er noch nicht mal eine halbe Flasche Feuerwhiskey durchhält, ohne Molly zu verärgern?" Er sprach den Namen der rundlichen Frau aus, als handele es sich dabei um die Jungfrau Maria (und dieser Gedanke ließ Hermine angesichts der sieben Weasley-Geschwister dümmlich grinsen).

„Das ist ein Argument", gestand sie dennoch und neigte abwiegend den Kopf. „Also gut." Mit diesen schlichten Worten stellte sie die Teekanne auf den Tisch, drehte sich um und lief die Stufen nach oben.

Als sie an der Tür zum Gästezimmer vorbeiging, in dem Harry die Nacht verbracht hatte, da Ginny ihn nicht mehr dazu hatte bewegen können, nach Hause zu gehen, klopfte sie zweimal an, steckte den Kopf durch einen schmalen Spalt und fixierte das gegenüberliegende Fenster, um das Elend im Bett übersehen zu können. „Wir haben keinen Beuteltee mehr."

Ein undeutliches Murren war die Antwort.

Hermine, die ungefähr wusste, worauf ihr bester Freund hinauswollte, fügte noch hinzu: „Und auch keinen Katertrank. Aber ich kann ja mal Snape fragen gehen, ob er dir welchen braut." Ein scheinheiliges Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln.

Dieses Mal bestand die Antwort aus einem gequälten Jaulen – anscheinend hatte Harry sich mittlerweile an das Ende des letzten Abend erinnert. Die Decke sackte ein Stück nach unten, als er tief seufzte, und Hermine zog ihren Kopf zurück und ging in ihr Zimmer, um sich ihren ausstehenden Hausarbeiten zu widmen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa fünf Minuten später – nachdem der Tee lange genug gezogen hatte – betrat Sirius das Labor. Wie bereits am Tag zuvor ohne zu klopfen und so waren die Blicke, die Snape ihm über den Rand der gluckernden Kessel hinweg zuwarf, äußerst giftig.

„Türen sind dazu da, um andere aus einem Raum fernzuhalten, Black", informierte er ihn knatschig, doch es schien nicht, als ob er mit einem Kater zu kämpfen hätte. Sirius gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich. Seine Generation ging einfach anders mit Alkohol um.

„Ich hab Tee", erwiderte er jedoch, ohne auf die Ermahnungen des Miesepeters einzugehen und hob Kanne und Tassen in die Höhe.

„Stell ihn ab und verschwinde!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne..." Sirius zog sich einen Stuhl unter dem Labortisch hervor und setzte sich, bevor er ihnen beiden einschenkte.

„Allerdings", knurrte Snape derweil, löste sich jedoch von seinen Tränken, als der Geruch des Tees es endlich geschafft hatte, die Dämpfe seiner abstrusen Zutaten zu überdecken. „Das ist ja Beuteltee", stellte er dann fest, als er seine lange Nase über den Rand der Kanne hielt und Beweisstück A am Boden dümpeln sah (wo Sirius die Bänder hingerutscht waren, als er versucht hatte, sie vorher verschwinden zu lassen).

„Wir haben keinen losen mehr", log er prompt und ohne rot zu werden.

Was ihn jedoch wirklich erstaunte, war, dass Snape ihm Glauben schenkte: „Kaum ist man mal ein paar Wochen weg, versinkt dieses Haus in den Sünden der Zivilisation..." Dabei nippte er an dem heißen Getränk und verzog das Gesicht. „Widerliches Gesöff!"

„Was kochst du da?", entschied Sirius, dass es besser war, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich _koche_ nicht, Black! Ich braue einen Trank."

„Meinetwegen. Und was für einen?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn, wie nur er es konnte. Einen Moment schwieg er und schien Sirius' Mimik zu analysieren. Und so gleichgültig der Animagus auch zu wirken versuchte, er wusste, dass Snape finden würde, was er suchte, ja er _spürte_ es sogar!

„Ich werde nicht mit dir ins Bett steigen, nur weil du mir schlechten Tee bringst und Interesse an meiner Arbeit heuchelst, Black", schnarrte er schließlich und es war sogar Sirius unheimlich, wie exakt der elende Besserwisser damit seine Absichten erfasst hatte.

„Einen Versuch war es wert", gab er sich achselzuckend geschlagen, schnappte sich seine Tasse und wollte gerade gehen, als Snape ihn mit einem scharfen „Ah, ah, ah!" zurückhielt.

„Nimm dieses Zeug mit, bevor es sich durch den Kannenboden frisst und meinen Labortisch ruiniert."

Schicksalsergeben tat Sirius auch das und während er die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss erklomm, dachte er bereits über einen Plan B nach – beziehungsweise über jemanden, der ihm bei einem Plan B behilflich sein könnte, wenn er es geschickt anstellte...

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Hermine!", grüßte der Mann mit den dunklen lockigen Haaren, als ob er sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hätte. „Wie geht es meinem Patensohn?" Dabei drängte er sich unauffällig auffällig in ihr Zimmer und sah sich mit großen Augen um.

„Ähm... besser, vermute ich", antwortete die junge Frau irritiert, schob jedoch die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. „Warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst?"

„Ich ignoriere ihn, um meiner Missbilligung Ausdruck zu verleihen", erklärte Sirius, beschrieb eine elegante Bewegung mit der Hand (dieses merkwürdige Rudern, dass er des Öfteren bei seiner Mutter gesehen hatte, wenn sie etwas ihr vollkommen Logisches erklären musste).

„Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob irgendjemand das falsche Alter in deinen Ausweis geschrieben hat."

„Ich besitze keinen Ausweis mehr, seitdem man mich verurteilt hat", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Insofern ist mein Alter nicht dokumentiert."

„Sehr geschickt", räumte Hermine ein.

Sirius grinste. Dann deutete er auf das Sofa, das unter dem Fenster stand. „Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Sicher." Sie folgte ihm zur Sitzecke und ließ sich in den einzelnen Sessel sinken, der leicht schräg zur Couch stand. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Nichts."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Verdammt!" Dennoch entlockte er ihr damit ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Es war beinahe schade, dass er es mit seinen nächsten Worten zerstören würde: „Du und Ron."

Unmerklich versteifte Hermine sich. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Und dir."

„Es gibt kein 'Ron und ich' mehr."

„Warum nicht?"

Nachdem Hermine zuerst sehr schnell geantwortet hatte, als hätte sie den Text auswendig gelernt, sackte sie nun in den Sessel und seufzte schwer. „Es hat nicht mehr funktioniert."

„Ich vermute mal, er ist da anderer Ansicht. Drüben hat er sich mit dem Gedanken an dich aufrecht gehalten. Er hat sich regelrecht daran festgeklammert", informierte Sirius sie und setzte sich ebenfalls bequemer hin.

„Das ist es ja!", begehrte Hermine auf und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ron hat sich an mir festgeklammert, seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal geküsst habe. Und das meine ich nicht ausschließlich metaphorisch. Ich habe ihn seit der Schule mit mir herumgeschleppt. Ich hab ihn durch die Prüfungen geprügelt, durch die Ausbildung, sogar durch seine ganz normale Arbeitszeit! Jetzt reicht es. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich will meine Freiheit wieder haben!" Sie nickte abschließend, als müsse sie sich selbst von ihren Argumenten überzeugen.

Sirius nahm sich einen Moment, kniff die Augen zusammen und erweckte so den Eindruck, als würde er intensiv über ihre Worte nachdenken. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne, so dass er sie ein bisschen von unten herauf ansehen konnte, und bemerkte mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln, wie sie ihm ebenfalls entgegenkam (vermutlich in der Erwartung einer allgemeingültigen Lösung, die ihr bisher entgangen war). Bevor er zu sprechen begann, befeuchtete er seine Lippen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

„Du suchst also nach einem Mann, der..." Er beschrieb mit der Hand einen Kreis in der Luft. „...selbstständig ist. Der auf seinen eigenen Beinen steht, sich den Umständen anpasst und auch in ausweglosen Situationen versucht, alleine zurecht zu kommen. Der äußeren Widrigkeiten trotzt und... nach jedem einzelnen Tiefschlag beweist, dass er ein Stehaufmännchen ist. Ein Mann, an dem du dich festhalten kannst und der trotzdem nicht einknickt wie ein Streichholz." Er sprach sehr langsam und vorsichtig und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf Hermine.

Diese wiederum hatte mit jedem Wort mehr Mühe, ihre fünf Sinne beisammen zu halten. Ihr Blick wurde glasig, ihr Mund öffnete sich ein Stück. Als Sirius endete, wirkte sie ein bisschen wie unter Hypnose und er konnte es sich nur schwer verkneifen, vor ihrem Gesicht mit den Fingern zu schnippen.

„Jaah", antwortete sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang, als würde er ihr ein Glas Wasser unter die Nase halten, nachdem sie seit Tagen nichts zu trinken mehr bekommen hatte.

Einen Moment lang hielt Sirius ihren Blick noch fest, dann klatschte er unvermittelt in die Hände und sprang hoch. „Gut! Ich werde es so weiterleiten." Und noch bevor Hermine – perplex wie sie war – darauf irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte er das Zimmer bereits wieder verlassen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Severus am Abend sein Labor verließ, wurde er unerwartet Zeuge eines lautstarken Streits. Die beiden Stimmen, die undeutlich aus der Küche durch das ganze Haus klangen, konnte er innerhalb von Sekunden als die seiner ehemaligen Schüler Weasley und Granger identifizieren, was seine Stimmung nicht im Mindesten hob.

Einen Moment lang verweilte er vor der Tür im dunklen Flur und überlegte, ob er sich wirklich zwischen die beiden, sich fälschlicherweise als erwachsen bezeichnenden Hormonschleudern stellen musste, doch da sie sich ausgerechnet die Küche als Schlachtfeld ausgesucht hatten, führte kein Weg daran vorbei, sofern er seinem Hunger beikommen wollte.

Also straffte er seine Haltung, reckte die große Nase noch ein bisschen weiter nach oben und achtete darauf, dass sein Auftreten so genervt wie desinteressiert wirkte.

Tatsache war, dass das Gespräch nicht einmal eine kurze Pause fand, als er in Erscheinung trat. Die Luft selbst – die übrigens zum Zerreißen gespannt war – hatte eine größere Wirkung auf die beiden Streithähne als er, denn sie ging ihnen zunehmend aus.

„Wenn du irgendetwas über uns wissen willst, dann komm gefälligst _selbst_ zu mir!", schnappte Granger in dem Moment, in dem Severus die Vorräte unter die Lupe nahm.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon du sprichst", erwiderte Weasley, die Stimme eine Nuance höher als gewöhnlich. Er klang ein bisschen wie Molly, wenn sie wütend war.

Diese Feststellung ließ Severus dreckig grinsen und da das Gespräch gerade interessant wurde und er ja ohnehin nicht zur Kenntnis genommen worden war, beugte er seinen Kopf noch etwas tiefer in den Küchenschrank und studierte der Tarnung halber die Aufschriften auf den Verpackungen.

„Jetzt tu' bloß nicht so, als könne dich kein Wässerchen trüben, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Ich finde es wirklich unmöglich, dass du dich noch nicht mal traust, mich persönlich zu fragen, warum ich mich von dir getrennt habe!"

Und mit noch hellerer Stimme (was von einer steigenden Verzweiflung zeugte), antwortete der Rotschopf: „Ich weiß, warum du dich von mir getrennt hast, Hermine. Ich muss niemand anderen zu dir schicken."

Granger schnaubte laut und Severus, der gespannt auf den Fortgang des Streits wartete, war so konzentriert dabei zu lauschen, dass er mit der Nasenspitze gegen eine magisch frisch gehaltene Birne stieß. Blinzelnd wich er ein Stück zurück. Wobei eine Birne sicherlich keine schlechte Vorspeise abgab...

„Als ob Sirius von sich aus zu mir kommen und mir solche Fragen stellen würde...", murmelte Granger jedoch, bevor Severus sich das Objekt seiner Begierde schnappen konnte.

‚Interessant', dachte der Tränkemeister. Das roch so penetrant nach einem weiteren von Blacks lächerlichen Versuchen, ihn – Severus – ins Bett zu kriegen, dass er die Nase darüber rümpfte. Eifersucht! Das war wirklich lächerlich...

Granger ihrerseits kam anscheinend zu dem Schluss, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, noch länger über dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte aus der Küche.

In der plötzlichen Ruhe, die sich über das Zimmer legte, wagte Severus es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Nicht, dass er eine Konfrontation mit Weasley nach so einem Gespräch scheute. Doch er nutzte allgemein jede Möglichkeit, seinen ehemaligen Schülern aus dem Weg zu gehen, seitdem er keine Punkte mehr abziehen konnte. Der Aufwand lohnte sich einfach nicht.

Als sich dann kurz darauf Schritte aus der Küche entfernten, griff Severus nach der Frucht und schloss die Schranktüren, ehe er sich mit einem sardonischen Lächeln umdrehte – nur um sich unvermittelt Molly Weasley gegenüber zu sehen.

„Molly!", stieß er überrascht aus, schaffte es aber gerade so eben noch, seiner Stimme den typisch entnervten Klang zu verleihen. Unauffällig ließ er seine Blicke an ihrem Körper hinab bis zum Boden gleiten und fand den Grund für ihr lautloses Anschleichen in einem Paar Filzpantoffeln in rot, die sich entsetzlich mit ihren pinken Socken bissen. Was immer sie auch hergetrieben haben mochte, es beschäftigte sie so sehr, dass sie nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, sich andere Schuhe anzuziehen. Severus ahnte Böses.

„Severus", erwiderte sie, doch ihrer Stimme fehlte der lebhafte Unterton, der ihm sonst immer so furchtbar auf die Nerven ging. Dafür sah er, wie sie ihn gleichermaßen musterte und an der Birne in seiner Hand hängen blieb. Severus kam sich ein bisschen vor wie ein Junge, der Äpfel aus Nachbars Garten gestohlen hatte. Demonstrativ steckte er die Birne in eine der unzähligen Taschen seines Umhanges.

Da Molly dazu nichts sagte, schob Severus sich nach einigen Momenten an der Kante der Arbeitsplatte entlang zur Seite, bis er genug Platz hatte, um ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe zu entgehen. Seine Blicke immer fest auf das etwa dreißig Zentimeter unter ihm liegende Gesicht gerichtet, bewegte er sich um die rundliche Gestalt herum und verdrehte erst die Augen, als er ihr den Rücken zuwandte und die Rettung in Form der Küchentür ansteuerte.

Er hatte das schwarze Rechteck schon fast erreicht, als Molly seinen Namen erneut aussprach, dieses Mal jedoch, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck blieb der Tränkemeister stehen, fügte sich nach einem gedanklichen Abwägen der Vor- und Nachteile allerdings in sein Schicksal.

„Ja, Molly?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn und bemühte sich redlich, so distanziert wie möglich zu klingen. Deswegen umfasste er das rechte Handgelenk auch noch hinter dem Rücken mit der linken Hand und wippte auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück.

Molly ihrerseits würgte offensichtlich an einigen Sätzen, die ihr das Blut ins Gesicht trieben. Ob nun aus Scham oder aus kaum beherrschbarer Wut, konnte Severus nicht beurteilen. Jedenfalls klang sie, als würde sie einen auswendig gelernten Text rezitieren, als sie es endlich schaffte, den Mund zu öffnen (und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Arthur ihn ihr zuvor diktiert hatte, war gar nicht mal so gering).

„Ich weiß, dass du ein sehr... _direkter_ Charakter bist. Und ich weiß, dass du manche Dinge _anders_ angehst, als man es erwarten würde."

„Ach ja?", warf Severus ein, während sie Luft holte.

Molly überging seinen sarkastischen Kommentar: „Ich hätte gestern Abend weniger harsch reagieren müssen. Du bist du und du hast meinen Sohn lebendig zurück gebracht. Dafür muss ich dir dankbar sein. Auch wenn... wenn..." Ihre Kiefer verspannten sich unter der Anstrengung, ihren Vortrag zu Ende zu bringen.

„Lass gut sein, Molly", knurrte Severus, als er es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. Und dann entschied er, dass er durchaus auch ein bisschen gemein sein durfte: „Ich weiß, dass du ein sehr... _parteiischer_ Charakter bist. Und ich weiß, dass du von deinen Mitmenschen erwartest, Dinge so anzugehen, wie _du_ es dir vorstellst." Ein sadistisches Lächeln breitete sich auf Severus' Gesicht aus, als Molly erbleichte.

Mit großen Augen knetete sie ihre Hände vor dem Körper und schluckte an etwas herum, das mindestens die Ausmaße einer Walnuss haben musste, so angestrengt, wie sie dabei wirkte.

„Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass dein geliebter Ziehsohn mindestens ebenso unmoralisch gewesen ist wie ich, indem er mir Geld anbot, um deinen Sohn... _einen_ deiner Söhne... zu retten. Also versuch gar nicht erst, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen, bevor du ihm den Kopf gewaschen hast! Ich wünsche einen schönen Abend."

Bevor Severus sich umwandte, um endlich in sein Zimmer zu flüchten (und sich über die magere Ausbeute in seiner Tasche herzumachen), schaffte Molly es endlich, den Kloß in ihrem Hals zu schlucken und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Die zuschlagende Tür schnitt ihr jedoch das Wort ab, noch bevor ihr Verstand dazu gekommen war, einen sinnvollen Satz zu bilden.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15

* * *

**

Als Nymphadora Tonks ihre Freundin in den Massen der Studenten endlich gefunden hatte, schaffte sie es nicht einmal mehr, die Hand zu heben, um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, bevor sie von hinten angerempelt wurde und gegen einen Studenten stolperte, dem prompt ein Stapel Papiere aus der Hand fiel.

„Ohh, entschuldige, das tut mir leid!", murmelte sie mit hochrotem Kopf und konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten, ihre Verlegenheit in Magie umzuleiten, wie sie es sonst immer tat. Es hätte sicherlich einiges Aufsehen erregt, wenn ihre Haarfarbe sich mitten in einer Muggeluniversität schneller verändert hätte als der Börsenkurs für Zauberergold.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte ihr Opfer resigniert und ging in die Hocke, um die Zettel aufzusammeln. Es schien nicht, als ob es das erste Mal war, dass ihm heute die Unterlagen aus der Hand geschlagen wurden.

Um ihrem schlechten Gewissen zumindest ein bisschen genüge zu tun – und weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass Hermine in eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion mit einem jungen Mann vertieft war – ging auch Tonks in die Knie und half dem Jungen.

Etwa fünf Minuten später, in denen sie zu Tonks Erleichterung nicht ein Wort gewechselt hatten, bewegte sie sich vorsichtig durch den inzwischen abnehmenden Strom der Studenten, die nach draußen drängten, bis sie endlich bei Hermine angekommen war. Da bemerkte sie, dass die beiden sich auf Französisch unterhielten. Und es klang nach einer äußerst hitzigen Diskussion.

Sicherheitshalber blieb Tonks halb hinter Hermine stehen und wartete geduldig, bis sie sich mit ihrem Gesprächspartner auf eine Lösung geeinigt hatte (zumindest vermutete Tonks, dass sie das getan hatte).

Trotz aller Unverständlichkeit stand ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Aurorin, als Hermine sich schließlich zu ihr umwandte. Zuerst zog die Jüngere verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen über Tonks' Vergnügen, dann begann sie zu verstehen und verdrehte die Augen, während sie rosa anlief. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!", sagte sie entschieden, ohne Tonks auch nur zu begrüßen.

„Was denke ich denn?", fragte der Metamorphmagus scheinheilig, während sie gemeinsam den Ausgang ansteuerten.

„Dass etwas zwischen mir und Francois läuft. Aber da ist nichts!"

„_Francois_? Er heißt wirklich _Francois_?" Tonks begann haltlos zu kichern.

Und Hermine lief noch dunkler an. „Jaah. Er ist für ein Gastsemester hier."

„Ah ja…", brachte die andere angestrengt hervor. „Sag mal, ist so ein Gastsemester nicht vor allem dafür da, um die Sprache des Landes zu lernen?"

„Tut er doch. In jeder Vorlesung…" Hermine rümpfte die Nase und schien es zu begrüßen, dass sie in diesem Moment in die kühle Abendluft traten. „Ehrlich, ich hasse es, dass Albus mich nicht alleine nach Hause gehen lässt."

„Ich bin froh darüber. Wer weiß, was dir sonst in den dunklen Gassen auflauern würde." Tonks' Blicke wanderten bei diesen Worten aufmerksam über die umliegenden Straßen und Häuser. Unter ihrer Jacke spürte sie den Griff ihres Zauberstabes, der sich gegen ihre Seite drückte und sie mit einem allgemeinen Gefühl der Sicherheit versorgte. „Außerdem ist es deine Schuld, dass du Geleitschutz brauchst. Aus einer Magieruniversität könntest du einfach disapparieren."

„Schon klar. Aber Magieruniversitäten lehren weder Physik noch Chemie."

Tonks sparte es sich, darauf etwas zu erwidern. Stattdessen lächelte sie in sich hinein. Hermines Entscheidung, ein Studium an einer Muggeluniversität zu absolvieren, hatte für viel Verwunderung (und von einigen Seiten sogar für Missbilligung) gesorgt – da hatte es auch nicht geholfen, dass es _die_ Universität London war. Nun, da sie kurz vor ihrem Abschluss stand, waren die meisten Stimmen verstummt, doch Tonks konnte es sich selten verkneifen, sie ein bisschen aufzuziehen.

„Sag mal, was hältst du eigentlich von Sirius?", fragte Hermine unvermittelt, während sie versuchten, eine der Londoner Hauptstraßen zu überqueren.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist mein Onkel und von den Toten wiederauferstanden. Das ist gleichermaßen cool und beängstigend."

„Na ja, er war ja nicht richtig tot."

„Er war aus unserer Realität verschwunden. Das ist für mich die Bedeutung von tot." Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der Hermine anscheinend ihren Gedanken nachhing. „Warum?", erinnerte Tonks sie schließlich daran, dass sie immer noch da war. Dabei fasste sie Hermine am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich in Richtung der ruhigeren Nebenstraßen, von wo aus sie unbemerkt disapparieren konnten. Sie wollte hier so schnell wie möglich weg.

„Nur so", murmelte Hermine beiläufig und kratzte sich etwas ungelenk an der Nase. „Ich kann ihn nicht richtig einschätzen. Und da er jetzt im selben Haus wohnt wie ich..." Während sie sprach, gerieten die Bücher in ihren Armen ins Rutschen und sie blieb stehen, um sie vom Fallen abzuhalten.

Tonks hätte später nicht sagen können, ob sie heil im Grimmauldplatz angekommen wären, wenn Hermine nicht stehen geblieben wäre. Tatsache war, dass dieser Moment es ihrem Verfolger ermöglicht hatte, zu zielen und zu feuern. Die roten Funken stoben über die Schultern des Metamorphmagus' hinweg, als der Fluch sie in den Rücken traf und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in jemanden hinein stolpern ließ. Das letzte, was sie hörte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, war Hermines heller Schrei.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Mom, bitte! Können wir das später besprechen?"

„Und wann soll das sein? Wenn du in fünf Jahren mal wieder vorbeischaust?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen, als die Stimme seiner Mutter in astronomische Höhen schnellte. Dabei schmiss er nahezu wahllos seine Kleidung in den großen Koffer, den er früher immer mit nach Hogwarts genommen hatte.

„Wenn ich in den nächsten fünf Jahren nicht hier aufkreuzen sollte, dann nur, weil _du_ es nicht willst! Ich ziehe doch bloß aus und… breche keine Familienfehde vom Zaun oder so."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", kam eine leise Stimme vom Fenster. Während seine Mutter außer sich war über Rons plötzliche Entscheidung, schien sein Vater gefasster, jedoch um das Wohl seiner Ehefrau besorgt.

„Wir haben dich doch gerade erst zurück", jammerte Molly und warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Jaah", murrte Ron. „Und ich verspreche, dass ich mich vom Schleier fernhalten werde. Aber ich will trotzdem nach London ziehen. Dumbledore hat nichts dagegen, dass ich das freie Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz beziehe. Es ist auch praktischer für die Arbeit."

„Ach was!", begehrte Molly auf. „Wir haben einen Kamin und an Flohpulver hat es uns noch nie gemangelt. Außerdem arbeitet dein Vater seit dreißig Jahren beim Ministerium und hat sich noch nie über den Weg zur Arbeit beschwert."

Ron und Arthur tauschten einen Blick, der den jüngsten Sohn verstohlen grinsen ließ. Als ob er es sich jemals getraut hätte, seiner Frau zu widersprechen.

„Warum willst du überhaupt in den Grimmauldplatz ziehen? Es ist gefährlich dort!"

„Nicht mehr als überall sonst in der Zaubererwelt", erwiderte Ron und klang dabei beinahe gelangweilt. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass er diesen Gedanken so bald haben würde, aber irgendwie vermisste er die andere Dimension.

Bevor Molly etwas zu Rons Argument sagen konnte (und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man erkennen, dass es dafür gedacht war, ihm den metaphorischen Todesstoß zu versetzen), klackerte es leise am Fenster hinter Arthur. Überrascht drehte der zur Halbglatze neigende Mann sich um und ließ die Eule ein, die sich auf die Fensterbank setzte und den englischen Nieselregen aus ihrem Gefieder schüttelte.

Gespannt warteten Mutter und Sohn darauf, dass Arthur den Brief endlich geöffnet und gelesen hatte. Doch bereits als sich die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte, presste Molly sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Von Albus. Tonks und Hermine wurden angegriffen", fasste er den Inhalt der Nachricht schließlich zusammen.

Einen Moment lang herrschte atemlose Stille, dann wirbelte Molly kopflos herum und lief aus dem Raum. Allerdings nicht ohne ihrem jüngsten Sohn über die Schulter ein kaum verständliches „Ich hab es dir ja gesagt!" zuzuwerfen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Lasst mich zu ihr! Sofort!"

„Halt endlich den Mund und hör auf, mich zu kratzen!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass uns Schreien weiterbringt, Severus."

„Sag das deiner Bettgeschichte und nicht mir!"

Remus verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, doch die harsche Antwort des Tränkemeisters bewirkte immerhin so viel, dass Nymphadora tatsächlich still wurde. Allerdings nur so lange, wie sie brauchte, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen und Severus eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Ich bin keine Bettgeschichte! Mistkerl!"

Severus' Reaktion, die Remus hin und her gerissen zwischen den beiden Streithähnen beobachtete, bestand daraus, nach den Handgelenken der tobenden Frau zu greifen und sie so dicht an sich heranzuziehen, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Die Wut des Tränkemeisters war so greifbar, dass sich Remus' Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Schlag mich noch einmal und du wirst das Sankt Mungos für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr verlassen", drohte er mit leiser Stimme.

Ein letztes Mal begehrte Nymphadora noch auf, dann erschlaffte sie in seinem Griff und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Severus gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie „Hmpf!" klang und reichte die junge Frau mit einem angewiderten Blick an Remus weiter. „Kümmer du dich um sie! Albus will mich dabei haben, wenn er Miss Granger befragt."

Kaum hatte Remus Nymphadora an sich genommen (und in dem Zustand, in dem sie war, konnte man es wirklich nicht anders bezeichnen), wirbelte Severus herum und verließ das Zimmer.

Remus seufzte und blickte hinab auf die mausgrauen Haare, die sein Kinn kitzelten. Zitternd klammerte sie sich an sein Hemd und als ihre Beine nachzugeben drohten, führte er sie zum Sessel vor dem Kamin und setzte sich mit ihr.

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, ehe sie wieder halbwegs zurechnungsfähig war, und selbst dann sah sie noch aus, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen. „Habe ich gerade wirklich Severus Snape geschlagen?", fragte sie dumpf und mit blutleeren Lippen.

„Ich fürchte schon."

„Oje..." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück gegen seine Schulter und gab ein paar weitere, jämmerliche Geräusche von sich. Vage waren daraus die Worte „Es ist alles meine Schuld!" zu verstehen.

„Nein, ist es nicht", erwiderte Remus und strich ihr über den Rücken. So sehr er sich stets dagegen wehrte, die Zeit mit Nymphadora zu genießen, so sehr konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihm in der Seele wehtat, sie so zu erleben. Das Gewicht und die Wärme ihres Körpers fühlten sich tröstlich und gut auf seinem Schoß an. Er zog sie dichter an sich.

„Doch, ist es. Ich hätte… hätte… Ich sollte sie beschützen, Remus! Ich… Hermine…"

„Shh", machte Remus und drückte die Nase in ihr Haar. „Es geht ihr gut. Und wenn du so weitermachst, wird es ihr bald besser gehen als dir."

„So soll es ja auch sein", war die Antwort, begleitet von einem Schniefen.

Remus schluckte und verstärkte den Griff um ihre Schultern. „Ich bin froh, dass es nicht so ist. Man möge mir verzeihen", wisperte er dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Zu seiner Erleichterung sagte sie nichts dazu, sondern befreite lediglich ihre Arme aus seinem Griff, um die Umarmung erwidern zu können.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Was ist mit Hermine? Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?" Rons Stimme überschlug sich, während seine Blicke Sirius ins Visier nahmen.

„Sie wurde angegriffen, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, es geht ihr gut", leierte Sirius herunter, so als würde er die Antworten an seinen Fingern abzählen. Molly und Arthur, die den Grimmauldplatz hinter ihrem Sohn betreten hatten, atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Ich will sofort zu ihr!" Der Rotschopf, der seinen Koffer achtlos an der Tür hatte fallen lassen, machte Anstalten, sich an dem Animagus vorbei zu drängen, um ins obere Stockwerk zu laufen.

Doch Sirius hielt ihn mit einem schraubstockartigen Griff davon ab. „Albus und Snape sind bei ihr. Davon abgesehen braucht sie Ruhe."

Ron schnaubte abfällig. „Sag du mir nicht, was Hermine braucht! Mit dir hab ich sowieso noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!"

Der Ältere machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine dein Kreuzverhör, das angeblich in meinem Auftrag geschehen ist!" Das Gesicht Rons hatte eine ungesunde rote Farbe angenommen, während er gegen den festen Griff von Sirius' Hand um seinem Arm ankämpfte.

„Ron...", versuchte Arthur vorsichtig, seinen jüngsten Sohn zu beruhigen.

„Welches Kreuzverhör? Ich hab mich nur mit ihr unterhalten. Ich wollte dir helfen!" Sirius sah ihn so grimmig an, dass Ron abrupt aufhörte, sich zu sträuben. Mit einem Schnaufen sank er in sich zusammen.

„Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen...", murmelte er leise und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Sirius entspannte sich etwas und sah über den Kopf seines Freundes, wie Molly und Arthur einen betretenen Blick tauschten. „Na komm", sagte er dann, „ich glaube, wir haben noch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in der Küche." Er klopfte Ron zweimal auf den Rücken und drängte ihn dann quer durch den Flur.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sie sich aufzurichten versuchte. Die Gesichter von Dumbledore und Snape, die soeben ihr Zimmer betreten hatten, waren ernst. Während der Schulleiter sich den Stuhl von ihrem Schreibtisch holte und sich an ihr Bett setzte, blieb Snape in den Schatten neben der Tür stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen gepresst.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

„Besser", erwiderte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. Seitdem Madam Pomfrey bei ihr gewesen war, hatte sie zumindest nicht mehr das Gefühl, ihr Kopf befände sich in einem Schraubstock.

Der Direktor nickte und wirkte dabei sichtlich erleichtert. Dann legte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den von einer weinroten Robe bedeckten Knien ab. „Konntest du die Angreifer erkennen?"

Hermine seufzte. „Nein. Aber es waren zwei und sie waren komplett in schwarz gekleidet."

„Waren es Todesserroben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, bereute es allerdings augenblicklich. Die linke war ausgekugelt gewesen, weil sie so unglücklich gefallen war. Es würde noch bis morgen dauern, ehe sie wieder gänzlich schmerzfrei sein würde.

„Welche Flüche haben sie benutzt?", fragte dieses Mal Snape, woraufhin Hermines Blicke zu seiner Gestalt flogen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie ihn klar erkennen konnte.

„Für Tonks einen Stupor, nehme ich an. Es waren rote Funken. Danach kann ich es nicht genau sagen. Es waren verschiedene."

„Auch verbotene?", warf Dumbledore ein.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Zumindest waren einige grüne Funken dazwischen." Hermine spürte regelrecht, wie ihr bei dem Gedanken daran die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Sie hatte Tonks' leblosen Körper gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Bahn ziehen können. Wenn sie nur eine Sekunde langsamer gewesen wäre… Sie wagte es kaum, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

„Dann waren es Todesser", knurrte Snape mit so tiefer Stimme, dass Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Niemand sonst benutzt sie mehr."

Dumbledore nickte seine Zustimmung, tiefe Falten auf der Stirn.

„Was könnten sie gewollt haben?", fragte Hermine leise. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr einen Beruhigungstrank eingeflößt, der sie allmählich mit angenehm schwerer Schläfrigkeit überschwemmte.

„Das, was sie immer wollen", schnaubte Snape. „Töten."

Der Schulleiter warf ihm einen – wie Hermine vermutete – missbilligenden Blick zu, ehe er sie wieder ansah. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, komm nach unten. Es wird die ganze Nacht jemand wach sein." Er fasste sie kurz am Arm (dankenswerterweise am rechten) und stand dann auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Hermine sagte nichts dagegen. Tatsächlich sehnte sie sich sogar etwas nach Ruhe und nach Schlaf sowieso. Sie beobachtete, wie Snape die Tür öffnete, dem Direktor allerdings den Vortritt ließ. Bevor er ihm folgte, warf er ihr noch einen dieser Lehrer-Blicke zu, der Hermine noch immer durch und durch ging.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Sie planen irgendetwas", sagte Harry.

„Ach was", ätzte Snape.

„Seid still, alle beide!", fuhr Ginny dazwischen und strich nervös über ihren kugelrunden Bauch. Nachdem alle am Tisch Versammelten sie einen Moment lang überrascht angestarrt hatten, wedelte sie mit der Hand durch die Luft und bedeutete ihnen so, die Diskussion fortzusetzen.

„Nun, ich fürchte, vorerst können wir nur spekulieren", stellte Albus fest. Er hatte die Runde bisher schweigend beobachtet, so wie er es meistens tat. Er hatte seine Gedanken sortiert, die Tatsachen gewälzt und war schließlich zu genau dem Schluss gekommen, den er eben verkündet hatte: Sie konnten nur spekulieren. Seitdem Severus' Spionagetätigkeiten aufgefallen waren, konnten sie nicht viel anderes tun. Es war ein Glück gewesen, dass er Nymphadora niemals alleine geschickt hatte, um Hermine abzuholen. Es waren weitere Ordensmitglieder in der Nähe gewesen. Natürlich ohne das Wissen von Nymphadora.

Über den Tisch hinweg, auf dem Krüge mit Butterbier, Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey und eine Flasche Kürbissaft für Ginny standen, schaffte Severus es, seine Blicke einzufangen. Er wusste genau, was Albus dachte. Und er hasste es.

„Wir könnten ein bisschen im Ministerium schnüffeln", schlug Harry vor und sah dabei Ron und dessen Vater an.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich hoffe, dass Sie das sowieso tun, Potter, werden die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords sich kaum an Sie oder die Weasleys wenden, wenn sie den neusten Tratsch austauschen."

Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören, das sich aus den Reaktionen mehrerer zusammensetzte. So sehr Severus auch Recht hatte mit dieser Feststellung, so wenig wollte es irgendjemand hören – schon gar nicht von ihm.

„Gibt es nicht irgendeine Möglichkeit, Sie wieder in den Kreis der Todesser zu bekommen?", fragte Harry schließlich verzweifelt und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Daraufhin zupfte Ron ihn am Ärmel und brachte trotz der schwierigen Lage alle dazu, verstohlen zu lächeln, indem er sagte: „Ich weiß ja, dass du ihn am liebsten… na ja, du weißt schon." Er machte eine eindeutige Geste mit der Hand und warf ängstliche Blicke zu Severus. „Aber so offensichtlich solltest du es nicht versuchen, Alter!"

Bevor Severus sich noch dazu entschließen konnte, einem der beiden – wahlweise auch beiden – den Hals umzudrehen (und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte), stand Albus auf. „Das hat heute keinen Sinn mehr. Lasst uns erstmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen und etwas zur Ruhe kommen. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus stieß die Tür zu seinem Zimmer mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss und noch während er mehrmals auf und ab lief, knöpfte er sich die Robe auf und warf sie achtlos auf sein Bett. Nur mit Hemd und schwarzer Hose bekleidet, lief es sich gleich viel besser. Nun ja, zumindest wenn man einmal davon absah, dass er hier unter akutem Platzmangel litt.

Die Wut über Potters Dreistigkeit trieb ihm eine zarte Röte ins Gesicht, während sich Falten sowohl in seine Stirn, als auch in die Haut rund um seine geschürzten Lippen gruben. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, versuchte er den Anblick der amüsierten Gesichter nach Potters dämlicher Frage und Weasleys noch dämlicheren Antwort zu verdrängen. Und dann noch Albus' Gedanken, die einen auch ohne Legilimentik geradezu ansprangen!

Nein, er hasste es wirklich. Kaum eine Woche zurück, wäre er am liebsten sofort wieder durch den Schleier geflüchtet. Zu dumm, dass er nicht für eine Flucht gemacht war. Die Probleme, die der Dunkle Lord hier allen bereitete, waren so weit weg, wenn man es mit einem berechenbaren Biest zu tun hatte.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer einen Spalt breit und ein weiteres berechenbares Biest kam herein (zu seinem Glück allerdings nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal prüfende Blicke den Flur hinauf und hinab zu werfen).

„Was willst du denn jetzt schon wieder?", zischte Severus, die Augen gerade weit genug geöffnet, um Black beobachten zu können.

Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf den Lippen des Animagus ab und die Grübchen, die dabei entstanden, warfen Schatten auf die nachlässig rasierte Haut. „Du bist genau in der richtigen Stimmung", stellte er fest. Dennoch blieb er in der Nähe der Tür stehen.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat mich da bloß geritten?", murmelte er. So viel also zu den Vorteilen eines Lebens in der Welt hinter dem Schleier. Es brachte nichts als Ärger mit sich, wenn man es wagte, irgendwann zurückzukehren.

Lauter sagte er: „Verschwinde, Black! Du wirst es nicht noch einmal erleben, dass ich deinen Allerwertesten für _irgendetwas_ benutze." Dann wandte er sich demonstrativ um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Möglicherweise würde er sich mit der theoretischen Arbeit an diversen Tränken ablenken können.

„Ich würde dir auch etwas anderes als meinen Allerwertesten zur Verfügung stellen", sagte Black hinter ihm allerdings, anstatt zu gehen.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte und ohne sich umzudrehen oder ihn auch nur anzusehen, sagte er: „Natürlich würdest du das. Du würdest mir alles zur Verfügung stellen, wenn ich es nur scharf ansehen würde. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich es nicht will."

Daraufhin herrschte einen Moment lang Ruhe, ehe der Animagus mit harscherer Stimme als zuvor erwiderte: „Mal sehen, wer von uns das länger durchhält, Schniefelus."

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür erneut mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss befördert und Severus schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, während der Luftzug in seinen Haaren spielte wie der Schatten von Leidenschaft. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die raue Oberfläche der Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch und unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl der warmen Haut Blacks unter seinen Händen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln riss der Tränkemeister sich in die Realität zurück und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Wenn Black meinte, ihn herausfordern zu müssen, dann würde er ihm einen harten Kampf liefern.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16

* * *

**

Sirius wusste, dass er ein Problem hatte, schon als er die geringere Größe seiner Animagusgestalt nutzte, um durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Haustür zu schlüpfen. Vor ihm auf dem Teppichboden lag ein Ball in der Größe eines Erinnermichs, der nun, da er eine Bewegung der Tür registriert hatte, leise zu surren begann.

Der schwarze Hund fletschte die Zähne und knurrte das kleine Ding angriffslustig an – woraufhin es sich in die Luft erhob, sich rasend schnell um die eigene Achse zu drehen begann und urplötzlich verschwand. Eine kräftige Windböe zerzauste das schwarze Fell des Hundes und wehte pfeifend über den nun leeren Flur.

Ein leises Bellen stieß Sirius noch aus, dann verwandelte er sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück und versetzte der Haustür einen Stoß, der sie in ihren Rahmen zurückbeförderte. In dem Wissen, dass es höchstens fünf Minuten dauern würde, ehe Albus heranrauschen würde wie Argus Filch zu seinen besten Zeiten, trottete Sirius in die Küche und durchstöberte die Vorräte. Seine kleinen Ausflüge – ob nun hier oder hinter dem Schleier – machten ihn immer hungrig.

Mit einer Packung Schokofrösche setzte er sich schließlich an den Tisch und wartete auf die Ermahnungen, die da kommen würden. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum Albus sie ihm immer wieder vorbetete, wo er doch oft genug bewiesen hatte, dass er sich nicht darum kümmerte. Er konnte auf sich aufpassen. Hatte es sieben Jahre lang unter widrigen Bedingungen geschafft und hier war es kaum schwieriger.

Zumal es ihm manchmal schlichtweg unmöglich war, hier im Haus zu bleiben. So wie die Schokofrösche, die er nun in einer Reihe vor sich aufstellte, um besser abzählen zu können, wer zuerst dran glauben würde, würde er jede Möglichkeit nutzen, um zu entkommen – selbst wenn er nur einen Sprung hatte. Der dritte von rechts war sein erstes Opfer.

Kurz darauf – Sirius ließ sich gerade das letzte zappelnde Bein auf der Zunge zergehen – waren Schritte zu hören und er setzte sich unmerklich gerader auf. Er erwartete, das weiße Haar und einen schrillfarbenen Umhang zu sehen, sobald die Schritte nahe genug herangekommen waren. Umso überraschender war es, dass alles, was er sehen konnte, schwarz war. Garniert mit einem diabolischen Lächeln.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus lächelte. Nicht auf die Art, die jemanden beruhigen würde. Ganz und gar nicht. Sein Lächeln war eher ein Ausdruck tiefer Zufriedenheit, denn er hatte Black da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Und das war – entgegen der stoischen Behauptungen des Animagus' – _nicht_ nackt unter sich.

Er ließ den kleinen Ball, den er vor der Haustür positioniert hatte, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Black weg war, von einer Hand in die andere springen. Dabei ging er vor dem Tisch, an dem seine persönliche Nervensäge saß, auf und ab. Nachdem Black ihn im ersten Moment überrascht angestarrt hatte (bestimmt hatte er Albus erwartet), hielt er seinen Blick nun auf den Tisch gesenkt, auf dem ein leerer Karton mit Schokofröschen stand. Der Inhalt war auf der Tischplatte aufgereiht, als ob einer nach dem anderen zur Hinrichtung antreten sollte. Dieser Mann, so dachte Severus, würde vermutlich niemals erwachsen werden.

„Nun, Black, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten", begann der Tränkemeister schließlich, ließ den Ball in seine Tasche gleiten und stützte sich auf der Stuhllehne vor sich ab.

„_Zwei_ Möglichkeiten?", fragte Black und zog seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Seit wann bist du so verweichlicht, dass du mir eine Wahl lässt, Schniefelus? Sag bloß, das ist meine Schuld..." Er legte betroffen eine Hand auf die Brust, grinste jedoch unverschämt und zeigte dabei seine weißen Zähne, die seit ihrer Rückkehr in diese Dimension sehr viel besser aussahen als noch zuvor. Vermutlich hatte Poppy sich darum gekümmert, als sie sich alle drei von ihnen vorgenommen hatte.

„Oh, keine Sorge, dir wird keine der beiden Optionen gefallen." Severus feixte. „Also, entweder ich erzähle Albus von deinem kleinen Ausflug und lege ihm ans Herz, die Überwachungen des Hauses zu verbessern, damit du uns nicht noch einmal in Gefahr bringst. Oder ich tue es nicht und dafür lässt du mich endlich in Ruhe. Du hast die Wahl."

Einen Moment lang schien Black wirklich überrascht. Dann jedoch lachte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, _wie_ leicht mir diese Wahl fällt, Schniefelus." Er schob scharrend seinen Stuhl zurück, schmiss die Schokofrösche zusammen und klemmte sich den Karton unter den Arm, bevor er die Tür ansteuerte. Als er auf Severus' Höhe angekommen war, beugte er sich ein bisschen zu ihm und hauchte: „Ich lasse dich in Ruhe. Viel Spaß damit!"

Severus krallte seine Fingernägel in den Bezug des Küchenstuhls und atmete einmal, zweimal tief durch, während die Schritte des anderen sich langsam entfernten. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass das hier nicht so verlaufen war, wie er es geplant hatte. Doch das war _nicht_ der Fall! Es _war_ alles so gelaufen, wie er es geplant hatte.

Und dennoch... Selbst nachdem Black gegangen war, lag ein feiner Schokoladengeruch in der Luft und versuchte, Severus verrückt zu machen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Hermine sich eine bequeme Hose und einen warmen Pullover anzog und nach unten ging. Albus hatte den Grimmauldplatz über die Jahre hinweg mit einer interessanten Bibliothek ausgestattet und da sie nicht mehr darauf hoffte, noch Schlaf zu finden, wollte sie sich in der Ruhe und Einsamkeit der Bücher ablenken. So wie sie es immer getan hatte. So wie es immer funktioniert hatte.

Die Nacht, die nun hinter ihr lag, war unruhig gewesen. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie in einen Kampf gegen Todesser verstrickt gewesen war. Doch zum ersten Mal hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, sie würde es nicht überleben. Dieses Gefühl ließ sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr los und verfolgte sie sogar bis in ihre Träume.

Tatsache war, dass sie es doch geschafft hatte zu entkommen (und noch dazu Tonks hatte retten können), war reine Glückssache gewesen. Die beiden Todesser hatten sich ein bisschen dumm angestellt und so war es ihr gelungen, beide für ein paar Sekunden abzulenken. Das hatte gerade so eben gereicht, um den leblosen Körper der Aurorin an sich zu ziehen und sich ausreichend zu konzentrieren, um zu disapparieren. Dass dort noch andere Auroren gelauert hatten, hatte sie erst im Nachhinein erfahren.

In einem Anflug von Galgenhumor erinnerte Hermine sich daran, dass ihre Schulbücher vermutlich noch immer in der Gasse verteilt lagen. Teure Schulbücher. Bücher, in denen es vor eigenen Anmerkungen nur so wimmelte. Es war zum Heulen!

Sie atmete tief durch, als sie den magisch vergrößerten Hinterraum betrat und die riesigen Bücherregale auf sich wirken ließ. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, Bücher – und vor allem große Sammlungen davon – machten sie immer ehrfürchtig, kribbelig und neugierig. Und alles zur selben Zeit. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln kroch über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich auf eines der hinteren Regale stürzte, das sie bisher noch nicht so genau unter die Lupe genommen hatte (und das obwohl sie sich schon seit vier Jahren durch die Sammlung las).

Nachdem sie sich für ein schweres Buch mit abgegriffenem und kaum mehr leserlichem Umschlag entschieden hatte, ging sie hinüber zu der kleinen Leseecke. Um einen dieser niedrigen Couchtische waren drei gemütliche Ohrensessel arrangiert. Dahinter war ein Kamin in die Wand eingelassen, in dem sie ein Feuer entzündete, bevor sie sich setzte. Bald wurde sie von warmer Luft umspült als läge sie in einer heißen Quelle und hatte sich in das Buch vertieft.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Remus aufstand, lag noch immer eine schwere Schläfrigkeit über dem Grimmauldplatz. Er hatte Dora letzte Nacht nicht mehr dazu bewegen können, nach Hause zu gehen. Weder in ihres, noch in seines. Sie bestand darauf, hier zu bleiben und so bald es möglich war nach Hermine zu sehen.

Nun, ihre Erschöpfung hatte kurz darauf ihren Tribut gefordert und so hatte er den Sessel, auf dem er mit ihr gesessen hatte, in ein etwas breiteres Bett verwandelt und sie die halbe Nacht über beim Schlafen beobachtet.

Obwohl die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends ihm einmal mehr deutlich gemacht hatten, dass er diese Frau liebte und in seinem Leben brauchte, stand eine ausgeprägte Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn. Sie konnte die Gefahren, die von einem Zusammenleben mit ihm ausgingen, einfach nicht abschätzen. Sie war zu jung, sie kannte sich mit Werwölfen nicht aus. Und je mehr süße Versprechungen sie ihm machte, desto mehr ignorierte er, dass _er_ sich sehr wohl auskannte.

Seufzend strich er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und betrat die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lagen einige Papiere von Schokofröschen verstreut und nachdem er Wasser aufgesetzt hatte, sammelte er sie zusammen und warf sie in den Müll. Molly neigte dazu, sich über derartige Lappalien aufzuregen, wenn sie nicht genug Schlaf bekommen hatte.

Noch während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser für seinen Kaffee zu kochen begann, drang ein leises Knacken an seine Ohren. Zwar war sein Gehör nicht viel besser als das jedes anderen Menschen, doch er hatte ein Gespür für die Geräusche des Hauses entwickelt und dieses Knacken sagte ihm, dass hier nicht mehr ganz so viel Schläfrigkeit herrschte, wie er angenommen hatte.

Auf leisen Sohlen verließ er die Küche, überquerte den Flur und blieb dann stehen, um zu horchen. Ein weiteres Knacken führte ihn in die kleine Bibliothek und als er einen Blick um die Ecke warf, sah er Hermine vor dem Kamin in einem Sessel sitzen und lesen. Das Feuer ließ die Holzscheite knacken, was sie allerdings nicht im Geringsten störte. Gedankenverloren kaute sie auf ihrem Daumennagel und blätterte gelegentlich eine der alten Seiten um.

Nach ein paar Momenten räusperte Remus sich leise und sie wurde auf ihn aufmerksam. „Guten Morgen", sagte er und ging zu einem der Sessel, um sich auf der Rückenlehne abzustützen. „Wie geht es dir?"

Sie nickte. „Danke, gut. Also zumindest besser als gestern Abend. Ich versuche gerade, mich ein bisschen abzulenken." Bei diesen Worten hielt sie das Buch in die Höhe und lächelte flüchtig.

„Ja, das ist wohl das beste."

„Und wie geht es Tonks?"

„Gut!", erwiderte Remus, möglicherweise etwas zu schnell. Verlegen fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Sie wird nachher sicher noch zu dir kommen. War letzte Nacht kaum zu beruhigen, nachdem sie wieder zu sich gekommen war."

Dieses Mal nickte sie nur, offensichtlich ratlos, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Die angespannte Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, wurde jedoch jäh von einem zarten Pfeifen unterbrochen. „Das ist der Wasserkessel. Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?"

„Nein, danke", lehnte sie ab. Remus spürte ihre Blicke auf seinem Rücken, als er sich umwandte und in die Küche zurückeilte, bevor das Pfeifen noch das ganze Haus aufweckte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag saß Hermine immer noch in der Bibliothek. Die Ungestörtheit war allerdings Geschichte. Alle halbe Stunde kam irgendjemand herein und versuchte zwanghaft, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Tonks, Ginny, Molly, Arthur und Harry hatte sie schon hinter sich gebracht. Und als sie dieses Mal von einem Räuspern aus ihrem Lesefluss gerissen wurde, war es Ron.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermine reckte ihr Kinn etwas vor, zwang sich jedoch zu einem Nicken. Einen Finger zwischen die Seiten geklemmt, wartete sie darauf, dass Ron beginnen würde. Das war das schöne an ihrer Position. Da die anderen zu ihr kamen, mussten sie ein Thema aufwerfen. Das brachte die schönsten Stottereien mit sich.

Dass ausgerechnet Ron ziemlich genau wusste, was er ihr sagen wollte, hatte sie nicht erwartet: „Ich habe das leere Zimmer bezogen."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals, holte tief Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an. Nur dass sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Deswegen beließ sie es bei einem Nicken und presste ein „Schön!" hervor.

„Jaah, ich wollte weg aus dem Fuchsbau und... das hier bot sich irgendwie an", murmelte er, kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte offensichtlich herauszufinden, was sie von seinem Umzug hielt.

Hermine ihrerseits bemühte sich darum, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. Vermutlich hatte Ron nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass sein Einzug hier mehr Probleme mit sich bringen könnte als er löste. Das war eines der Dinge, die Hermine an ihm störten. Er dachte nie über seine eigene Nasenspitze hinaus. Sie hatte sich weniger darüber geärgert, als sie nur Freunde gewesen waren.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas, das du mir sagen willst?", fragte sie schließlich uninteressiert.

„Ähm...", machte Ron.

Und noch bevor er darüber hinauskam, schnitt Hermine ihm das Wort ab: „Fein. Du weißt ja, wo es rausgeht." Dann vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihr Buch und würdigte Ron nicht mehr eines Blickes.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde ging Poppy in die Bibliothek, fest entschlossen, Hermine notfalls mit sich zu zerren, um sie untersuchen zu können. Im Wohnzimmer hatten sich mittlerweile alle gescheiterten Freunde versammelt und erwarteten jeden, der den Raum betrat, gespannt zurück.

„Was meint ihr, wie lange sie da sitzen bleibt?", fragte Harry mit nachdenklicher Miene und drehte eine Tasse Tee vor sich.

„Höchstens bis sie ihr Buch ausgelesen hat", erwiderte Ron und schürzte die Lippen.

„Und dann holt sie sich ein neues", murmelte Ginny, den Kopf auf die eine Hand gestützt, die andere auf ihrem Bauch ruhend.

„Wie viele Bücher mögen da wohl stehen?"

Ein kollektives Seufzen war zu hören, vermischt mit diversen Schätzungen – die alle im vierstelligen Bereich lagen.

„Das ist Lesestoff für Jahre", stellte Ron trübsinnig fest.

„Mindestens", nickte seine Schwester.

Dann kehrte Stille ein, bis Poppy zurückkehrte. Ohne Hermine. Sprachlos warf sie die Hände in die Luft und schüttelte den Kopf, bis sie wieder beim Tisch angekommen war. „Also... das ist... sie hat...", stotterte die Medihexe und ließ sich widerstandslos von Molly zu einem freien Stuhl führen.

„Trink erstmal was", sagte die rundliche Frau und schob ihr ein Glas Kirschlikör in die Hand. „Und dann erzähl mal in Ruhe."

Nachdem Poppy das Glas geleert hatte, schüttelte sie sich kurz und berichtete dann: „Sie klingt vollkommen klar, regelrecht vernünftig. Sie hat sich untersuchen lassen, sie scheint weder verängstigt noch traumatisiert. Sie will lediglich dort bleiben und lesen, weil..." Und hier unterbrach die Medihexe sich, um leiser fortzufahren: „...weil das Buch gerade so spannend ist."

Alle, die am Tisch saßen, machten ein verstehendes Geräusch und lehnten sich auf ihren Stühlen zurück.

„Und nun?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Die Antwort war ein spöttisches Schnauben von der Tür, die zum Flur führte. Alle wandten sich dorthin um und konnten so Severus Snape beobachten, der sich aus den Schatten schälte und mit verschränkten Armen den Raum betrat. „Nun lassen Sie sie in Ruhe, Potter! Offensichtlich hat Miss Granger beschlossen, dass sie die ihr verbleibende Zeit bis zu ihrem Lebensabend in der Bibliothek sitzen und versuchen will, mit ihren Büchern zu verschmelzen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, sollten wir sie dabei nicht stören, sondern uns lieber darüber freuen, eine Sorge weniger zu haben."

Der Tränkemeister ließ es nicht darauf ankommen, sich zu setzen, sondern blieb mitten im Raum stehen und wippte auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück.

„Vielen Dank für deine Meinung, Severus", erwiderte Remus trocken.

Woraufhin der andere erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Stirn zog. „War das etwa Sarkasmus, Lupin?"

Der Werwolf grummelte leise.

„Es ist uns durchaus bekannt, dass es dich nicht übermäßig interessiert, was mit deinen Mitmenschen passiert, Severus", begann Poppy, bevor die beiden Männer sich noch mehr in die Haare kriegen konnten.

Allerdings wurde sie sofort unterbrochen: „Falsch. Es ist mir vollkommen _egal_, was mit meinen Mitmenschen passiert, besonders wenn es sich um ehemalige Schüler handelt."

„Aber wir wären dir dennoch verbunden", fuhr die Medihexe fort, als hätte sie seine Worte nicht gehört, „wenn du deine Meinung für dich behalten könntest. Einige von uns sorgen sich nämlich wirklich um Hermine."

„Jaah, ich sehe schon", schnarrte der Tränkemeister, „alle sorgen sich um die unschätzbare Miss Granger." Dabei wanderten seine Blicke über die schon beinahe gelangweilt anmutenden Gesichter der Versammelten. „Sie würden doch viel lieber weiter erfolglos ihrer Nemesis hinterher spionieren", fing er schließlich bei Harry an. „Und Sie würden am liebsten im Bett liegen und ihrem Liebsten zeigen, wie sich das Gör in ihrem Bauch bewegt", ging er zu Ginny weiter. „Und Sie ärgern sich nur darüber, dass Miss Granger keine Luftsprünge gemacht hat, weil Sie hier eingezogen sind." Severus schnaubte, während er Ron ansah. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Als ob sie sich darüber freuen würde, mit ihrem Ex unter einem Dach zu leben." Dann wanderten seine Blicke weiter zu Molly. „Du sorgst dich nur darum, dass die Massen an Abendessen nicht leer werden. Und du bist entsetzt, weil du deine Zeit mit Miss Granger verschwendet hast, obwohl in Hogwarts so viel Arbeit auf dich wartet." Poppy. „Du würdest am liebsten deine Gestaltwandlerin ins Bett schleifen und wenn sie nicht arbeiten müsste, würdest du sicherlich nicht mehr hier sitzen." Remus. „Und Arthur..." Er neigte den Kopf und dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich vermute mal, Miss Granger liest irgendeines dieser Muggelbücher, die sie schon seit Jahren mit sich herumschleppt. Du bist nur neugierig."

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fuhr Poppy mit scharfer Stimme dazwischen.

Der Tränkemeister lächelte sadistisch, offensichtlich zufrieden darüber, dass er ein bisschen Unmut verbreiten konnte – und noch dazu offensichtlich ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Ja, fürs erste." Dann wandte er sich um und ließ die theatralische Versammlung alleine.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem sie für fast eine Stunde Ruhe gehabt hatte, hatte Hermine schon zu hoffen begonnen. Doch ihre Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht, als Sirius die Bibliothek betrat. Ohne auf sein Auftauchen zu achten, las sie weiter.

Er setzte sich in den auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stehenden Sessel, schlug ein Bein über das andere und verschränkte die Hände über dem Bauch. Er sagte nichts, doch er beobachtete sie mit Argusaugen.

Die ersten zehn Minuten gelang es Hermine, seine Anwesenheit erfolgreich zu ignorieren. Dann wurde es ihr allmählich unangenehm, so unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sich kaum mehr auf ihr Buch konzentrieren konnte. Immer öfter stieß sie ein unzufriedenes Stöhnen aus und rutschte auf dem Sessel herum. Zu ihrer steigenden Frustration blieb Sirus vollkommen ruhig.

Schließlich, durchbrach sie das Schweigen, allerdings ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen: „Sirius?"

„Ja?"

Er klang nicht, als ob er in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen wäre. Vermutlich hatte er sogar darauf gewartet, dass sie endlich den Anfang machen würde. Verdammter Mistkerl!

„Was willst du?"

Der Animagus holte tief Luft und zog die Schultern hoch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, bis er die getäfelte Decke der Bibliothek betrachten konnte. „Hm, es fängt mit S an, hört mit X auf und in der Mitte steht ein E", antwortete er dann mit ernster Stimme.

„Huh? Satellitenbox?", murmelte Hermine gedankenverloren. Sie las gerade ein Buch über Physik und hatte vorhin ein ganzes Kapitel über diese interessanten Dinger regelrecht verschlungen.

„Nein", antwortete Sirus lang gezogen und in seiner Stimme klang die Verwirrung über dieses ihm unbekannte Wort mit. Dennoch entschied er, dass er nicht wissen wollte, was eine Satellitenbox war. „Das Wort, das ich meine, hat nur drei Buchstaben."

Daraufhin hob Hermine endlich ihren Blick von den Zeilen und versuchte sich angestrengt daran zu erinnern, was für Buchstaben er noch gleich genannt hatte. Als es ihr wieder einfiel und sie alle zusammensetzte, lief sie prompt rot an.

„Oh!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17

* * *

**

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, ihren Verstand wieder zum Arbeiten zu bewegen. Das Buch rutschte dabei in ihren Schoß, ohne dass sie es bemerkte.

„Würdest du Ja sagen?", stellte Sirius ihr eine Gegenfrage, ohne ihre zu beantworten.

„Nein!"

„Dann meine ich es nicht ernst."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das heißt, wenn ich Ja gesagt hätte, hättest du es ernst gemeint?"

Der Animagus legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht."

„Das ist nicht fair", nuschelte Hermine und begann auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Was?"

„Dass du so vage antwortest! Was soll ich denn jetzt davon halten?"

„Davon, dass ich Sex will?", fragte er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Hermine die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

„Ja!", jammerte sie. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas auf: „Warte! Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du mit mir... na ja, du weißt schon."

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Schlaues Mädchen."

Hermine atmete auf. „Und ich dachte schon..."

Daraufhin seufzte Sirius schwer und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seine Knie. „Nein, für eine so plumpe Anmache bist du zu gut. Und weißt du, wofür du noch zu gut bist?"

„Na?"

„Dafür, den ganzen Tag hier in der Bibliothek zu sitzen. Also pack endlich das Buch zur Seite und komm mit zu den anderen." Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine sie und begann erneut, ihre Unterlippe zu malträtieren. Doch dann nickte sie, legte das Buch auf den Tisch und schälte sich aus dem Sessel. Mit steifen Knien ergriff sie Sirius' große, warme Hand und folgte ihm hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen alle am Tisch saßen und mit dem Abendessen auf sie warteten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kaum hatte sie die gemeinsame Wohnung betreten, streifte Ginny die Schuhe von ihren geschwollenen Füßen und nestelte auf ihrem Rücken nach dem Verschluss des BHs. Als die Häkchen endlich offen waren, atmete sie auf und zog das unbequeme Ding geschickt unter ihrem Pullover hervor.

„Du musst mit Ron reden", stellte sie fest, nachdem sie den BH durch die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf einen Stuhl geworfen hatte und nun die Couch im Wohnzimmer ansteuerte.

„Muss ich?", fragte Harry irritiert. Folgte ihr jedoch und hob ihre Füße auf seinen Schoß.

Etwas abgelenkt durch die Massage, die ihr zuteil wurde, hatte Ginny Probleme, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren (was sicherlich auch Harrys Absicht gewesen war). Mit deutlicher Verspätung antwortete sie dennoch: „Ja, musst du. Er ist mal wieder dabei, alles falsch zu machen."

Harry seufzte schwer, während er auf den erhitzten Ballen herumdrückte. „Was soll ich ihm denn sagen? 'Hör auf damit, es hat keinen Sinn mehr'? Hermine und Ron sind einfach eine Tatsache!"

„Sind sie nicht. Nicht mehr." Den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, schielte Ginny mit bedauernder Miene über ihren Bauch hinweg. „Hermine hat sich nicht ohne Grund von ihm getrennt. Nicht, dass ich erwartet hätte, dass mein Bruder das sofort begreifen würde. Er war schon immer etwas schwer von Begriff. Aber dass er jetzt sogar im Grimmauldplatz eingezogen ist, geht eindeutig zu weit. Entweder machst du ihm als sein Freund verständlich, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat und er alles nur noch schlimmer macht, wenn er nicht endlich aufgibt, oder Hermine wird es ihm zeigen. Aber das wäre eine schmerzhafte Lektion für ihn." Dem Vortrag folgte ein leises Stöhnen, garniert mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Wovon Harry allerdings nichts mitbekam. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass seine Gedanken ganz weit weg waren. Die kleinen Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und die angestrengt gekräuselte Nase waren ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür. Ginny ließ ihm einige Minuten, und beobachtete dabei die Akrobatik ihres Kindes, die ihre Bauchdecke in Bewegung setzte. Lächelnd legte sie eine Hand auf die immer mal wieder auftauchenden Beulen und bald wurde das Baby ruhiger.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", kehrte sie dann zu Harry zurück und setzte sich ein Stück auf.

Ein weiteres Seufzen. „Ich frage mich, ob das, was ich mache, wirklich alles so richtig ist."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, muss Ron nicht alleine wissen, was er tut? Und dann Voldemort. Ist es richtig, dass ich nicht mit meiner ganzen Kraft hinter ihm her bin, sondern stattdessen versuche, mein Leben zu leben? Und Snape. War es richtig, ihn zu bezahlen und jetzt seine Gemeinheiten trotzdem weiter zu ertragen?"

Nun setzte Ginny sich ganz auf, entzog ihrem Mann die Füße und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Ron ist ein Kindskopf, Harry. Und er wird es auch immer bleiben, egal ob du ihm sagst, dass er Hermine in Ruhe lassen soll oder nicht. Und es kann dir niemand vorwerfen, ein eigenes Leben führen zu wollen. Voldemort tötet weiter, ja. Aber du bist nicht der einzige, der gegen ihn kämpfen kann. Prophezeiung hin oder her. Außerdem bist du nicht untätig, du wirst lediglich von deiner Frau dazu gezwungen, Prioritäten zu setzen." Hier lächelte er schief. „Und was Snape betrifft… er ist genauso stur wie Ron. Er wird sich niemals ändern, selbst wenn du ihm fünf Millionen bezahlst."

Harry nickte missmutig. „Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht."

„Natürlich hab ich das. Wirst du nun mit Ron reden?"

„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen", nuschelte er.

Und Ginny entschied, dass das heute Abend als Zustimmung reichen musste. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und führte Harry hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Sie zogen sich schweigend um und da Ginny als erste fertig war, rutschte sie an die Wand und breitete ihre Arme aus. Während sonst immer Harry derjenige war, der ihr Sicherheit gab, bettete sie nun seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch seine widerspenstigen Haare.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sirius unerwartet früh. Normalerweise schlief er lange, da er abends auch erst spät schlafen ging. Doch auch über eine Woche nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte er sich nicht an die Geräusche gewöhnt, die ein Zusammenleben von mehreren Personen in einem Haus zwangsläufig erzeugte. Vor allem, wenn eine von ihnen zur Uni musste.

Gähnend fuhr er sich mit den Handballen über die Augen und stand auf. So wie er Hermine am Abend vorher erlebt hatte, konnte sie etwas moralische Unterstützung gebrauchen.

Als er später gewaschen und angezogen die Küche betrat, saß sie vor einer Schüssel Müsli und las nebenbei schon wieder in dem Buch, das sie gestern so lange in der Bibliothek festgehalten hatte. Sirius schüttelte – unbemerkt von ihr – den Kopf, ging zum Tisch und legte seine Hände auf die Seiten.

„Hey!", protestierte sie sofort, hatte dabei allerdings vergessen, dass ihr Mund voll war. So plätscherte etwas Milch zurück in die Schüssel, Hermine schlug sich entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund und lief krebsrot an.

„Das ist die Strafe!" Entschlossen zog Sirius das Buch auf seine Seite des Tisches, klappte es zu und legte es auf den freien Stuhl zu seiner Linken.

„Wofür denn?", schmollte sie, nachdem sie sicher war, dass ihr Mund leer und zum Sprechen zu gebrauchen war.

„Dafür, dass du schon beim Frühstück in deinen komischen Büchern liest. Bald fängst du noch an, auf deinen Mitmenschen einen Stempel mit Erscheinungsjahr und -ort zu suchen."

Hermine lächelte, wenn auch etwas verlegen. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen, wenn alle anderen noch schlafen?"

„Ich schlafe nicht mehr. Also rede mit mir!"

Zu seiner Überraschung starrte sie ihn planlos an. „Na ja… also…", stotterte sie und lief erneut rosa an.

„Was?"

Sie seufzte schwer. „Es ist einfach seltsam, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, den man sieben Jahre lang für tot gehalten hat."

Sirius wog nachdenklich den Kopf. „Bestimmt nicht seltsamer, als mit jemandem zu reden, den man zwölf Jahre lang für einen Mörder gehalten hat." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, ein schelmisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine gute Laune kann man auch durch nichts trüben, oder?"

„Schwer", gab er zu. „Aber Miesepeter haben wir doch auch schon genug hier. Der größte sitzt bestimmt schon seit zwei Stunden in seinem Labor und brütet irgendwas aus."

„Er braut Tränke und brütet nicht!", korrigierte Hermine ihn.

„Sag ich ja." Er lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Tisch und sah sie fest an. „Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich den ganzen Tag mit langem Gesicht durch das Haus geistern würde, so als wäre ich wirklich tot?", fragte er mit verschwörerischer Miene und zeigte ihr auch gleich, was er meinte.

Hermine, die inzwischen durchaus bemerkt hatte, dass er sie ein bisschen auf den Arm nahm, stieg darauf ein und betrachtete diesen neuen Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich. „Also, wenn ich es mir so ansehe…", begann sie.

„Keine Chance!", fuhr Sirius prompt dazwischen und begann wieder zu grinsen. „Es geht einfach nicht."

„Ist auch besser so."

„Das hatte ich gehofft."

Sie tauschten ein Lächeln, ehe er sie anwies, ihr Frühstück zu beenden, damit sie nicht zu spät kam.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Hermine vor der Haustür. Die Tasche mit ihren Büchern zerrte schwer an ihrem Rücken und heute Abend würde sie noch schwerer sein, denn sie hatte vor, die verlorenen Exemplare in der Mittagspause nachzukaufen. Sofern sie es denn heute noch schaffen würde, das Haus zu verlassen.

Nervös schlug sie immer wieder mit ihrer rechten Hand gegen den Oberschenkel und konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, einen Schritt nach vorne zu tun. Von draußen klang gedämpftes Vogelgezwitscher in den dunklen, trüben Flur und diffuse Sonnenstrahlen zeichneten ein schmutzig braunes Trapez auf den abgetretenen Teppich vor ihr. Da draußen, das war ihr durchaus bewusst, ging das Leben weiter.

Sie erschrak, als sich plötzlich eine große warme Hand um ihre schloss und starrte entgeistert hinauf in das von struppigem Haar umrahmte Gesicht von Sirius. Ohne dass sie ein Wort sagte, schien er zu verstehen, was sie hier stehen ließ. Unfähig, das Haus zu verlassen, obwohl sie kaum etwas mehr verabscheute als Unpünktlichkeit.

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte er mit leiser, sehr tiefer Stimme. Es war ungewohnt, ihn mit so ernster Miene zu sehen (vor allem nach dem Gespräch am Frühstückstisch), und es jagte Hermine eine Gänsehaut das Rückrad hinunter.

„Das geht doch nicht", erwiderte sie dumpf.

„Überlass das mir. Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht?" Die Eindringlichkeit seiner Worte wurde noch unterstützt, indem er ihre Hand fester drückte. Beinahe so, als wolle er die Hitze seines Körpers in ihren pressen, denn ihre Finger waren kalt und feucht.

„Ja, bitte", hauchte sie schließlich und senkte beschämt den Blick.

So spürte sie unvermittelt, wie er mit dem Zeigefinger durch ihre Locken strich, bevor er sich in einen Hund verwandelte. Irritiert sah sie auf das schwarze Tier hinunter und fragte sich, ob sie sich die zärtliche Geste nur eingebildet hatte.

Doch er ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ein gedämpftes Bellen brachte sie dazu, die Haustür zu öffnen und nach mehreren aufmerksamen Blicken die Straße hinauf und hinab die Sicherheit des geschützten Hauses am Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen.

„Wenn du den Spaziergang dafür nutzt, das Bein zu heben, dann war das das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich dich mitgenommen habe!", drohte Hermine nervös, während sie sich an den Trägern ihres Rucksacks festklammerte.

Die Antwort ihres Begleiters bestand – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? – aus einem leisen Bellen und etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Grinsen aussah.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus konnte sich gerade so eben eine barsche Bemerkung verkneifen, als die Tür zum Labor aufging. Denn ausnahmsweise war es einmal nicht Sirius Black, sondern Albus. Severus hätte allerdings einiges darauf verwettet, dass der alte Mann aus demselben Grund hier war – um ihm den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

„Was führt dich her?", erkundigte der Tränkemeister sich, klang dabei jedoch äußerst reserviert. Er hatte schon im Verlauf des letzten Jahres ohne Black seine liebe Not gehabt, in Ruhe arbeiten zu können. Für das kommende Jahr schienen ihm noch weniger ruhige Stunden zugedacht zu sein. Was hatte er bloß falsch gemacht?

Und anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, streckte der Schulleiter seine Nase in die Luft (die übrigens kaum kleiner war als die von Severus, nur hatte Albus irgendwann begonnen, sie in einem Vogelnest von Bart zu verstecken) und schnupperte interessiert. „Vielsafttrank?", gab er schließlich seinen Tipp ab.

„Was für eine Erkenntnis angesichts der Baumschlangenhaut, die vor mir auf dem Tisch steht."

„Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, aber die habe ich nicht gesehen, mein Lieber", erwiderte Albus vergnügt und zog sich einen Stuhl unter dem Labortisch hervor. Als er weitersprach, hatte seine Stimme allerdings einen ernsten Klang angenommen: „Muss ich mir bei dir nun auch noch Sorgen machen, dass du das Haus leichtsinnigerweise verlassen könntest?"

Severus schnaubte. „Nicht im Geringsten. Wie du weißt, arbeite ich unfreiwillig mit den Weasley-Zwillingen zusammen. Sie planen einen neuen Artikel, für den sie Vielsaft-Basis brauchen."

„Du hast dich nicht zufällig danach erkundigt, was genau sie planen?"

„Nein. Ich habe mich nur soweit versichert, dass ich ausschließen konnte, dass der Dunkle Lord oder seine Anhänger einen Nutzen daraus ziehen könnten. Das ist nicht der Fall." Über den Kessel hinweg warf Severus dem Direktor einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Je länger er in diesem Haus saß, desto weniger schien Albus davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er – Severus – wusste, was er tat. Dabei hatte er selten zuvor so viel Zeit gehabt, paranoid zu sein.

„Schön, schön", nickte der Schulleiter nun und verschränkte die langen Finger ineinander. „Voldemort ist zufälligerweise auch der Grund meines Besuches."

„Eine lahme Überleitung, Albus", warf Severus trocken ein. „Der Dunkle Lord ist _immer_ der Grund deiner Besuche in meinem Labor", erklärte er angesichts der verwirrten Mimik des Älteren.

„Ja, so scheint es", stimmte er nachdenklich zu. „Nun ja, jedenfalls bereitet mir der Angriff auf Miss Granger und Miss Tonks Sorgen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Überhaupt nichts." Und als wäre diese zwei Worte ausreichend, um seine Gedanken für den Direktor verständlich zu machen, widmete sich Severus der Baumschlangenhaut und ließ sie vorsichtig in den Kessel gleiten.

Nachdem er damit fertig war, begegnete er dem abwartenden Blick, den Albus ihm zukommen ließ. Widerwillig erklärte der Tränkemeister: „Ich denke, der Überfall ging nicht vom Dunklen Lord aus. Es waren nur zwei Angreifer. Hätte er Miss Granger und Tonks wirklich tot sehen oder auch nur entführen wollen, dann hätte er mehr Leute geschickt. Vermutlich handelte es sich um den Übermut zweier Frischlinge, die noch nicht erfahren haben, was passiert, wenn man ohne Anweisung des Dunklen Lords handelt. Sie werden es sicherlich nicht noch einmal tun, sofern sie denn überlebt haben."

Albus gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich und während Severus die kleine Pause nutzte, um ein bisschen Ordnung zu schaffen, fuhr der Schulleiter sich über den weißen Bart. „In diese Richtung hatte ich auch schon überlegt", sagte er schließlich, als wäre ihm da eingefallen, dass Severus seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. „Doch etwas an der Sache gefällt mir nicht."

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, alter Mann. Und dann auch noch über die falschen Dinge. Überfälle auf muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer gehörten von eh und je zu Voldemorts Vorgehen. Und da sowohl Miss Granger, als auch Tonks bekannte Mitglieder des Ordens sind, ist es nicht überraschend, dass sie Opfer eines Übergriffs wurden. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Miss Granger sich während ihrer Schulzeit genug Feinde in den entsprechenden Kreisen gemacht hat."

„Und worüber sollte ich mir deiner Meinung nach Gedanken machen?"

„Zum Beispiel darüber, dass dir immer mehr Kämpfer abhanden kommen. Miss Granger hat sich heute Morgen kaum aus dem Haus getraut. Mr Potter lebt so in den Tag hinein und Mrs Potter wird bald gebären. Tonks wickelt derweil fleißig unseren Werwolf um den Finger, der das auch noch begeistert mitmacht. Mr Weasley läuft Miss Granger hinterher wie einer läufigen Hündin. Minerva und Alastor werden bald zu alt für diese Spielchen. Und Molly und Arthur scheinen ein bisschen so, als wollten sie bald auf glückliche Großeltern machen. Der guten Seite vergeht allmählich die Lust an diesem Krieg. Möglicherweise solltest du doch versuchen, mit dem Ministerium zu kooperieren und ein paar Leute auf deine Seite zu bekommen, die dafür bezahlt werden, jeden Tag ihr Leben zu riskieren."

„Deine Argumente sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen", gab Albus zu und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel.

„Ich hatte ja auch ausreichend Zeit, um entsprechende Beobachtungen anzustellen", fuhr Severus mit einer gesunden Portion Sarkasmus und Unmut über seine derzeitige Situation dazwischen.

Albus seinerseits achtete nicht darauf: „Dennoch missfällt es mir, mit dem Ministerium zu kooperieren. Fudge ist nicht unbedingt das, was ich einen vertrauensvollen Partner nennen würde. Von seinem Stab von Angestellten ganz zu schweigen."

„Sein Stab von Angestellten, wie du sie so schön nennst, sind hirnlose Ja-Sager. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass man ihnen das eigenständige Denken schon beim Einstellungstest abgewöhnt hat."

Der Schulleiter lächelte über diese unverblümten und leider so wahren Worte.

„Aber das schöne an der magischen Welt ist doch, dass wir uns eine Demokratie aufgebaut haben. Wenn du dich im Ministerium ausreichend einmischst, um ein Misstrauensvotum gegen den Minister erwirken zu können, steht es dir frei, jemand anderen in die Wahl zu schicken. Und möglicherweise wäre es nicht verkehrt, wenn du endlich deine vermaledeiten Befürchtungen beiseite packst und das Amt selbst übernimmst. Etwas anderes als jetzt würdest du dann auch nicht tun."

„Deine Direktheit ist jedes Mal aufs Neue erfrischend, Severus", sagte der Schulleiter trocken und trommelte dabei mit den Fingern auf dem Labortisch herum.

„Ich tue mein Bestes", erwiderte Severus und feixte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am späten Abend, nachdem alle anderen Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes bereits ins Bett gegangen waren, schlich Sirius sich die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Seitdem das Bildnis seiner Mutter verhängt und großräumig mit diversen Isolationszaubern umgeben worden war, konnte er sich im Haus nahezu frei bewegen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, einen Großalarm auszulösen. Und da sein Schlafrhythmus sich noch immer nicht richtig auf diese Dimension eingestellt hatte, hatte er seine Freiheit schon des Öfteren ausgenutzt.

Was diese Nacht von den vorangegangenen unterschied, war die Tatsache, dass er möglicherweise hätte schlafen können, wenn seine Gedanken sich nicht so krampfhaft an ein und derselben Sache festhalten würden. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass diese Sache ausnahmsweise einmal nicht Severus Snape hieß.

Dafür hieß sie Hermine Granger und das machte es nur unwesentlich besser.

Sirius war es von sich gewöhnt, dass seine Vorlieben wechselten wie Tonks' Haarfarbe. Doch er wusste, dass er nur an Hermine interessiert war, weil sie geradezu ideal dafür geeignet war, Schniefelus auf die Palme zu treiben. Und das wiederum bedeutete, dass er aufpassen musste, was er tat.

Geschickt arbeitete er sich durch die Schränke in der Küche, bis er triumphierend eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey in Händen hielt. Sie war zwar nur noch dreiviertel voll, aber für den Anfang würde das reichen. Danach konnte man immer noch weitersehen.

Seufzend setzte er sich an den Tisch. Auf ein Glas hatte er verzichtet und so trank er ein paar tiefe Schlucke der hochprozentigen Flüssigkeit.

Zum Teufel, er wollte sie! Und er wollte sie umso mehr, weil er sie nicht haben durfte!

„Ich hätte drüben bleiben sollen", stellte er fest, nachdem er den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche geleert hatte (was etwa zehn Minuten gedauert hatte). Und mit einem jämmerlichen Laut begab er sich auf die Suche nach Nachschub.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18

* * *

**

Unruhig warf Hermine sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Ihr Körper schrie nach Schlaf. So sehr sogar, dass es ihr vorkam, als würde ihr alles wehtun. Doch ihr Verstand hatte andere Dinge, denen er sich zuwenden wollte.

Ohne Unterlass drehte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit um die Skurrilitäten des vergangenen Tages. Und ausnahmslos alle hatten mit Sirius Black zu tun.

Nicht genug, dass der Animagus beschlossen hatte, von den Toten – oder vielmehr Totgeglaubten – zurückzukehren, hatte er anscheinend auch noch beschlossen, sie immer wieder daran zu erinnern. Und das einfach, indem er sich anders verhielt als vorher.

Natürlich veränderten einen sieben Jahre, die man verloren in einer fremden Dimension verbracht hatte. Sogar sieben Jahre eines normalen Lebens veränderten einen. Dennoch kam sie mit der neuen Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr zuteil werden ließ, nicht zurecht.

Sie war ihm dankbar gewesen, dass er sie heute zur Uni gebracht hatte. Der große schwarze Hund, der ab und zu mit seiner feuchten Schnauze gegen ihre Hand gestupst hatte, war wie ein Schutzschild gewesen, das Passanten dazu gebracht hatte, die Straßenseite zu wechseln. Sie hatte sich gut gefühlt als vermeintliche Besitzerin (vor allem, weil sie nicht einmal eine Leine in der Hand gehabt hatte).

Doch dass er sie am Nachmittag auch wieder abgeholt hatte, hatte sie überrascht. Seelenruhig hatte er die Massen der Studenten an sich vorbeifließen lassen wie ein Storch, der still im Wasser stand und geduldig abwartete, bis der Fang des Tages vorbeischwamm. Und Hermine wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass Sirius nicht zurückgekommen, sondern die ganze Zeit dort gewesen war.

Es gab keine Hinweise, die diesen Verdacht rational erklären konnten. Es war einfach ein Gefühl.

Und von diesem Gefühl sprangen ihre Überlegungen immer zurück zu dem Gespräch, das sie in der Bibliothek geführt hatten. Seine beiläufige Antwort – _'Es fängt mit S an, hört mit X auf und in der Mitte steht ein E.'_ – geisterte ihr durch den Kopf und egal, was Hermine tat, sie wurde den Klang seiner Stimme nicht los. Zwar hatte er behauptet, er würde diesen Wunsch nicht auf sie beziehen, doch auch hier hatte sie dieses Gefühl…

Seufzend strampelte Hermine ihre Bettdecke ans Fußende und trat sie dort zu einem Knäuel zusammen. Die Hitze rotierte in ihrem Körper, als wären sämtliche Kamine im Haus entzündet. Trotzdem stellte die tatsächlich kühle Luft im Zimmer die Härchen auf ihrer Haut auf. Hellwach starrte sie in die Dunkelheit und überlegte, wie sie ihrer Schlaflosigkeit abhelfen konnte.

Schließlich stand sie auf und warf sich den Morgenmantel über, ehe sie ihr Zimmer verließ und leise nach unten schlich. Aus der Küchentür, die als erstes vom Flur abzweigte, quoll gelbes Licht in die Dunkelheit.

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn und versuchte sich auf das vorzubereiten, was sie gleich sehen würde, während sie die Stufen nach unten tapste. Im Nachhinein beruhigte sie sich mit dem Wissen, dass sie sich auf das, was sie tatsächlich sah, niemals hätte vorbereiten können.

Das Übel ihrer schlaflosen Nacht saß alleine am Küchentisch, um sich herum ein Arsenal von leeren Flaschen aufgebaut. Er murmelte leise vor sich hin und Hermine vermutete, dass er sich mit den Zeugen seiner Ausschweifung unterhielt, als wäre es eine Armee von Soldaten.

Mit halb geöffnetem Mund beobachtete Hermine Sirius' Treiben einige Minuten, dann betrat sie fröstelnd die Küche und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

Ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen, schielte der Animagus an den leeren Flaschen (Hermine zählte fünf, wusste aber nicht, wie viele davon schon angefangen gewesen waren) vorbei und brauchte offensichtlich einen Moment, ehe seine Sicht sich auf sie scharf gestellt hatte.

„Höörmieene!", trötete er dann mit einer so bräsigen Stimme, dass er Hagrid hätte Konkurrenz machen können.

Die Jüngere verzog das Gesicht und stand schneller wieder auf den Beinen, als sie es sich um diese Uhrzeit zugetraut hätte. „Nicht so laut!", zischte sie und umrundete den Tisch, um Sirius' Taschen nach seinem Zauberstab zu durchsuchen.

„Wahs machstn du hier?", fragte er weiter, ohne auf ihre Aufforderung zu achten. Und im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ron, die nach ausschweifendem Alkoholkonsum immer leiser wurden, wurde er immer lauter. Und enthusiastischer, denn er fuchtelte mit den Armen in der Luft herum, als wäre er auf Fliegenfang.

„Das frage ich mich auch gerade", murmelte Hermine, die es schon jetzt bereute, dass sie die Küche betreten hatte. Es gab so viele Probleme, die sie nicht hätte, wenn sie bloß ihre Nase aus allem heraushalten würde. Und trotzdem tat sie es nie.

In der letzten Tasche – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen? – wurde sie schließlich fündig und auch wenn die Resultate von Magie mit fremden Zauberstäben schlechter waren als mit dem eigenen, würde es reichen, um ihnen zumindest etwas Ungestörtheit zu garantieren. Geschickt belegte sie die Küchentür mit diversen Zaubern, die den anderen Bewohnern des Grimmauldplatzes eine ruhige Nacht versprachen.

Danach setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl, nahm den Zauberstab aber wohlweislich mit. In diesem Zustand traute sie Sirius einiges zu.

Dieser hingegen hatte ihr Treiben überraschenderweise schweigend beobachtet, grinste allerdings über das ganze Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine skeptisch, als ihr seine Blicke unangenehm wurden.

„Nüüüchts", erwiderte er lang gezogen und mit so viel Einsatz von Atemluft, dass ihr eine intensive Alkoholfahne in die Nase stieg. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht.

Sirius seinerseits faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und legte sein Kinn darauf, so als hätte ihn eine plötzliche Müdigkeit überkommen. Um ihn dennoch ansehen zu können, räumte Hermine sich ein Loch in dem ihn umgebenden Wall von Flaschen frei. Das Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht wurde noch breiter und als Hermine seinem begeisterten Blick folgte, stellte sie fest, dass ihr Morgenmantel ein Stück offen stand und einen interessanten Einblick auf die Formen ihrer Brüste erlaubte, die sich unter dem Nachthemd abzeichneten.

Mit roten Wangen wickelte sie den groben Stoff des Morgenmantels um sich, was Sirius allerdings nicht dazu brachte, seinen Blick zu heben. Auch mehrmaliges Schnipsen vor seinem Gesicht half nicht. Und so fand Hermine sich wenig später ebenfalls auf dem Küchentisch liegend wieder, da sie seine Haltung kopierte.

„Nun, da wir uns wieder auf einer Augenhöhe befinden", begann sie mit dem Klang scharfer Ermahnung in der Stimme, der ihn nicht im Mindesten störte, „wird es Zeit, dass du mir erzählst, warum du mitten in der Nacht fünf Flaschen Hochprozentigen leer machst."

„Darauf gibd es minnesdens…" Er runzelte angestrengt die Stirn und befreite eine Hand, um etwas an seinen Fingern abzählen zu können. „…viehr Anwordn."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Na, da bin ich aber gespannt…"

Der Animagus seufzte schwer, wobei einige der lockigen Haarsträhnen durch die Luft flatterten und Hermine neuerlich seinen Alkoholatem wahrnehmen konnte. „Tachsüber gönnd es mir keina", erwiderte er theatralisch und streckte den Daumen in die Luft. Da er das Kinn nach wie vor auf seinen Händen liegen hatte, brachte die Akrobatik, die er mit seinem Mund vollführte, um sich wenigstens halbwegs verständigen zu können, Hermine doch zum Grinsen.

„Das meine ich nicht", erwiderte sie, als sie sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte.

Daraufhin streckte er auch den Zeigefinger in die Luft. „'S war keeeine sechse Flasche mehr da."

Da musste Hermine erstmal überlegen, wie sie ihre Frage formuliert hatte. Doch dann musste sie gestehen, dass man das als passende Antwort durchgehen lassen konnte. „Auch das habe ich nicht gemeint."

Ein weiteres Seufzen, so als trüge er die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern, und der Mittelfinger wanderte zitternd in die Luft. Wobei Sirius die Konzentration eines kleinen Kindes aufbringen musste, um diese Meisterleistung zu vollbringen: die Zunge zwischen den Lippen, die Augen zusammengekniffen und die Stirn vor Anstrengung gerunzelt. Es war ein Bild wie von Merlin persönlich geschaffen und Hermine verbarg ihren Mund hinter den Händen, um ihn nicht aus seinem Tun zu reißen.

Schließlich holte er erneut Luft und sagte theatralisch: „Woil", und er sprach das Wort wrklich auf diese abstrakte Art aus, „weniger Flaschn mich nich betrunkn genuch machn."

Nun war es an Hermine zu seufzen. „Sirius, egal wie viel Prozente du dir heute Abend schon hinter die Binde gegossen hast, du weißt ganz genau, worauf ich hinaus will!"

„Jaah", gab er widerwillig zu und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Dann rück endlich raus mit der Sprache!"

Dem folgte ein lautstarkes Jammern, das Hermine erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Als stünde er vor der Aufgabe, ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen (inklusive der Wehenschmerzen natürlich), wand Sirius sich auf seinem Stuhl, bis seine Stirn auf den Händen lag und er mehr zum Fußboden als zu Hermine sprach. Dementsprechend hatte sie Mühe, ihn zu verstehen, als er sagte: „'ch krieg nich das, was ich ham will."

Kopfschüttelnd schob Hermine ihren Stuhl zurück und rutschte unter die Tischplatte, so dass sie ihm wieder einigermaßen ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Und was willst du?"

Seine zuvor unkoordinierten Blick konzentrierten sich auf sie und als wäre ihre Frage ein Zauberspruch gewesen, der sämtlichen Alkohol aus seinem Körper gezogen hatte, antwortete er mit klarer, nachdrücklicher Stimme: „Dich."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Einzige, das Sirius unangenehm auffiel, als er die Augen öffnete, war ein fauliger Geschmack im Mund. Und ein leichter Kopfschmerz. Ein Auge fest zugekniffen, blinzelte er in das helle Sonnenlicht und versuchte zu rekonstruieren, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Er erinnerte sich noch an die vierte Flasche Alkohol und seine Flaschenarmee, doch danach versank alles in dankenswerter Schwärze.

Als er nach ein paar Momenten auch noch das zweite Auge öffnete, wurden ihm mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig bewusst. Erstens, er war irgendwie von der Küche in sein Zimmer gekommen. Zweitens, er hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund ausgezogen. Und drittens, er wurde beobachtet.

Hermine saß in einem Korbsessel am Fenster, die Füße auf die Sitzfläche gezogen und kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel. Sie sah übernächtigt und vollkommen erschöpft aus, doch ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, während sie ihn gedankenverloren anstarrte.

Sirius konnte sich nur schwer ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Wie ungerecht konnte die Welt sein, dass sie ihm – nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, an etwas anderes als die verbotene Frucht zu denken – genau diese vor die Nase setzt? Er wünschte sich sehnlichst seinen Rausch zurück.

Und dennoch nutzte er die Chance, die ihr verträumter Blick ihm bot, und betrachtete ihre Beine, die sich unter dem Morgenmantel abzeichneten. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob sie ein Nachthemd oder überhaupt Wäsche trug unter dem riesigen Ding. Und wenn er diese Tatsache mit seiner Nacktheit addierte, kam er zu einem Ergebnis, das seine Kopfschmerzen verstärkte.

Nach ein paar Minuten räusperte er sich und Hermine erschrak und blinzelte heftig. Der Korbsessel knarzte laut, als sie sich anders hinsetzte. Danach zupfte sie verlegen an sich herum und hielt den Blick so lange gesenkt, bis ihre Gesichtsfarbe nicht mehr ganz so rot war.

„Guten Morgen!", begann Sirius dann mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Morgen", nuschelte sie und klang dabei irgendwie verschämt.

„Ich... uhm... hätte da ein paar Fragen..." Er kniff seine Augen etwas zusammen, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, seinen nackten Oberkörper zu bedecken.

„Das glaube ich gerne." Dabei lief sie prompt wieder rot an.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe gestern nicht genug getrunken."

„Nicht genug?" Sie zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, wie Schniefelus es nicht besser konnte.

„Jap. Denn wenn meine Befürchtungen sich als wahr erweisen, hätte mehr Alkohol das Problem gelöst."

Hermines Miene wirkte äußerst verwirrt und der Laut, den sie nach reiflicher Überlegung von sich gab, unterstützte diesen Eindruck: „Huh?"

Sirius entschied, dass es vermutlich das leichteste war, direkt zum Thema zu kommen, anstatt weiter um den heißen Brei herumzureden: „Hermine, hast du etwas an unter deinem Morgenmantel?"

„Bitte?", zischte sie scharf und ihre Augen wurden noch größer.

Sirius beobachtete es interessiert, denn offen gestanden hätte er nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich war. Dennoch hatte er sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder ausreichend unter Kontrolle, um seine zugegebenermaßen merkwürdige Frage zu erklären: „Weil es ist so, dass ich unter der Decke nichts trage und wenn du unter deinem Morgenmantel auch nichts trägst, wäre es an der Zeit für mich, eine Entschuldigung zu formulieren. Was wirklich übel wäre, weil dazu bin ich jetzt noch nicht in der Lage."

Sie blinzelte träge. „Solange deine Reden sonst funktionieren..."

„Danke, es wird gehen", antwortete er trocken und versuchte dabei krampfhaft, den enormen Druck auf seiner Blase zu ignorieren.

Hermine schüttelte angesichts seiner Worte jedoch den Kopf und stellte die nackten Füße auf den Boden. „Bevor du mir gleich noch mehr unangenehme Fragen stellst, werde ich dir erzählen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist."

„Ja, ich glaube, das ist einfacher", stimmte er munter zu.

„Ich habe dich nachts betrunken in der Küche gefunden und nach diversen... verrückten... Gesprächen endlich dazu bewegen können, in dein Zimmer zu gehen. Hier hast du dann angefangen, wild deine Kleidung abzuwerfen und die Zeit, die du gebraucht hast, um ins Bett zu kommen, habe ich genutzt, um Vorkehrungen für die restliche Nacht und den Morgen danach zu treffen." Sie deutete auf einen Eimer neben seinem Bett und eine Phiole eines ihm durchaus bekannten Kopfschmerztrankes auf dem Nachtschrank.

Sirius betrachtete beides interessiert und schob dann eine Hand unter der Decke hervor, um auf den Eimer deuten zu können. „So was hab ich seit meiner Jugend nicht mehr gebraucht. Dafür ist mir der feine Alkohol zu schade."

Hermine verdrehte angesichts seines Grinsens die Augen.

„Und das da", er deutete auf die Phiole, „brauche ich normalerweise auch nicht. Aber ich fürchte, letzte Nacht ist einiges durcheinander gegangen, hm?"

Sie nickte. „Es waren fünf leere Flaschen und keine kam doppelt vor."

„Oh, bei mir schon", murmelte Sirius und entlockte ihr damit sogar ein Lächeln. „Jedenfalls", kam er dann zum Thema zurück, bevor hier noch ein Unglück geschah, „bin ich froh, dass ich nichts Peinliches gesagt oder getan habe. Hab ich doch nicht, oder?"

Er glaubte zu sehen, dass Hermines Augen (die mittlerweile eine wieder halbwegs normale Größe angenommen hatten) erneut eine Nuance größer wurden. „Nein, hast du nicht", sagte sie jedoch.

„Gut."

Für einen Moment trat ein betretenes Schweigen ein, dann stand Hermine plötzlich auf. „Ich geh dann mal... duschen und so, sonst komm ich zu spät zur Uni."

Noch während er die Frage stellte, bereute Sirius es: „Soll ich dich wieder hinbringen?"

Hermine, die schon eine Hand auf der Türklinke liegen hatte, wandte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm um. „Nein, ich komm zurecht." Und mit einem letzten flüchtigen Lächeln verschwand sie.

Sirius schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis fünf. Dann warf er die Bettdecke ungestüm zur Seite und lief – nackt wie er war – in das kleine, an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzende Badezimmer, um der Natur Folge zu leisten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Hermine übernächtigt und mit den Gedanken ganz woanders die Küche, die sie letzte Nacht zumindest noch ein bisschen aufgeräumt hatte. Sie wollte verhindern, dass jemand Sirius' Eskapaden mitbekam, den seine Gründe dafür nichts angingen. Sie selbst hatte schon genug damit zu tun (was vor allem daran lag, dass ihre Reaktion darauf anders aussah als sie erwartet hatte).

Nun war der Tisch gedeckt mit einem großen Frühstück und diente damit endlich einmal wieder seinem eigentlichen Zweck. In der Mitte stand zwischen Butter, Toast und Marmelade eine schmale Vase mit einer einzelnen Rose. Und hinter dem Tisch stand Ron, der nervös seine Unterlippe malträtierte und offenbar versucht hatte, eine sinnvolle Form in seine rote Mähne zu bekommen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Hermine langsam und betrachtete das Frühstück, als wäre es ein Zugunglück.

„Ich dachte... na ja, dass du vielleicht... dich freuen würdest", murmelte Ron und lief rot an, was sich – wie immer – entsetzlich mit seinen Haaren biss.

Dass ihre Befürchtungen sich bewahrheitet hatten, rieselte wie eiskaltes Wasser durch Hermines Verstand. „Oh... mein...", nuschelte sie, ließ ihren Rucksack am Arm zu Boden rutschten und schluckte hart. Irgendwie war ihr übel.

Als sie den Anblick des Frühstücks nicht mehr ertrug, hob sie ihren Blick zu Ron und stellte fest, dass diese Aussicht nicht besser war. Eher im Gegenteil, denn ihr Hals schnürte sich noch weiter zu. Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und wirbelte die Tasche wieder über ihre Schulter. „Ich hab keine Zeit, ich muss los", sagte sie hastig und verließ die Küche wieder.

„Aber... Hermine!", versuchte Ron sie aufzuhalten, doch Hermine war schneller an der Haustür und flüchtete in die warme Sonne, bevor er sie erreichen konnte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen Harry froh war, vor seiner schwangeren Frau flüchten zu können. So sehr er Ginny auch liebte, ihre Launen wurden mit jedem Tag, den ihr gemeinsames Kind in ihrem Bauch turnte, unerträglicher. Die Lust auf die Schwangerschaft war ihr schon vor gut drei Wochen vergangen. Und ihm ebenfalls, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, freiwillig Doppelschichten zu schieben.

Heute war der Weg zur Arbeit allerdings eher der vom Regen in die Traufe, denn immerhin hatte er Ginny versprochen, sich Ron einmal zur Brust zu nehmen. Und da sie heute zusammen Schicht hatten, bot sich der Weg an. Vom Grimmauldplatz aus war es zum Ministerium nicht weit genug, um zu apparieren, denn der Kraftaufwand wog den Zeitaufwand nicht auf. Also hatte er gute zehn Minuten, in denen er möglichst geschickt um das Thema herumreden konnte.

Vorerst wartete Harry jedoch vergeblich auf seinen besten Freund. Verborgen in den Schatten einiger großer Bäume gegenüber vom getarnten Hauptquartier, hatte er seine liebe Not, Blätter, Kleinstgetier und sogar einige Vögel von sich fern zu halten. Ein Spatz verwechselte seine zerzausten Haare mit seinem Nest und flatterte kreischend in die Luft, als Harry es wagte, sich zu bewegen.

Immer wieder liefen Schulkinder den Fußweg entlang, ohne Harry zu bemerken. Angesichts seiner bestanden Abschlussprüfung wäre es auch ein Armutszeugnis gewesen, wenn er die Tarnzauber nicht beherrscht hätte.

Schließlich spürte er Ron kommen – und das sogar wortwörtlich. Der Fideliuszauber, der auf dem Hauptquartier lag, sorgte dafür, dass alle in der Nähe befindlichen Personen woanders hinsahen, als die Tür des versteckten Hauses sichtbar wurde, damit Ron nach draußen gelangen konnte. So oft Harry es auch versuchte, er hatte dem Drang, seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung zu drehen, absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Erst als Ron gut zehn Meter vom Haus entfernt und damit quasi direkt vor Harry angekommen war, verlor der Fideliuszauber seine Wirkung und er konnte seinen Freund begrüßen.

Als erstes fiel ihm die verdrossenen Miene auf und Harry sank das Herz in die Hose. „Was ist los?", fragte er, ohne vorher überhaupt so zu tun, als würde er es nicht bemerken.

Ron gab ein Grummeln von sich und steckte die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich um und lief die Straße hinunter.

Bevor Harry ihm folgen konnte, musste er seine Füße erstmal aus ein paar Wurzeln befreien, in denen sie sich aufgrund seiner unglücklichen Begegnung mit dem Spatz verfangen hatten, und stolperte mit rudernden Armen auf den Bürgersteig.

Ron lächelte müde, war allerdings so gnädig, auf Harry zu warten. „Nichts passiert!", informierte dieser ihn überflüssigerweise und holte rasch auf. „Und nun rück endlich raus mit der Sprache!"

Erneut ein Grummeln, dann: „Hermine..."

Und Harry schickte ein Stoßgebet zu irgendwem, der gewillt war zuzuhören, dass Ron ihn nur auf den Arm nahm und es heute Morgen eine tränenreiche Versöhnung gegeben hatte. Er gab die Hoffnung eben nicht auf.


	19. Chapter 19

Vorweg eine Entschuldigung für das fehlende Update vom Sonntag. Mein Modem hat nach fast fünf Jahren treuer Dienste den Geist aufgegeben und da ich meine Internetzugangsdaten versust hatte, konnte ich von Freitagmorgen bis gestern Nachmittag nicht ins Internet. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen...

* * *

**Kapitel 19

* * *

**

Hermine war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken, dass sie kaum mitbekam, dass die Vorlesung sich ihrem Ende entgegen neigte. Den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, starrte sie stumpfsinnig auf die Rücken der vor ihr sitzenden Kommilitonen und dachte an die Begegnung mit Ron heute morgen. Und dann dachte sie an das Gespräch mit Sirius letzte Nacht.

Sie hatte ihm noch einige Details aus der Nase ziehen können und wusste, dass er mit ihr schlafen wollte, um jemand anderen (wer genau das war, hatte sie ihm nicht entlocken können) eifersüchtig zu machen. Er wollte sie also benutzen.

Das waren keine ehrenhaften Absichten, da gab es keine zwei Meinungen. Doch es schien ja nicht so, als ob er sie in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Und nun, da Hermine wusste, was seine Motivation war und frei entscheiden konnte, wäre es doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr _so_ unmoralisch.

Mit viel Mühe konnte sie sich ein Jammern verkneifen, doch ihr Gesicht sah so aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht über in Sirius' Zimmer gesessen, weil… Nun ja, eigentlich wusste sie das selbst nicht so genau. Jedenfalls hatte sie viel Zeit gehabt, um diesen sonderbaren Mann zu betrachten. Und die Bilder, die das mit sich brachte, gingen in eine Richtung, die sie selbst schockierte.

Tatsache war, sie wusste, was sein Problem war – denn sie teilte es.

Also, war es wirklich so falsch, sich auf ihn einzulassen, obwohl er sie nur seiner Ziele wegen begehrte? War es falsch, sich zum Werkzeug zu machen, wenn sie doch dabei auch auf ihre Kosten kam?

Ihr Professor befreite sie aus der Verlegenheit, auf diese Fragen Antworten finden zu müssen, indem er die Vorlesung beendete. Hermine hatte sich nicht ein einziges Stichwort gemacht und bekam prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie kam sich vor, als würde sie schlafwandeln, während sie ihre Unterlagen zusammenpackte und sich dem Schülerstrom in Richtung Mensa anschloss. Nachdem sie heute Morgen dank Ron auf ihr Frühstück hatte verzichten müssen, knurrte ihr Magen mittlerweile vernehmlich.

Letztendlich ging es nur um Sex, überlegte sie weiter, als sie sich in die Schlange gestellt hatte, die sie irgendwann zu etwas Essbarem führen würde. Wenn sie sich beide einig waren, dass es nur um Sex ging, konnte es so kompliziert doch nicht werden. Und gerade jetzt, wo sie immer noch ihre liebe Not hatte, sich Ron vom Hals zu halten, hätte sie wirklich nichts einzuwenden gegen eine rein körperliche Affäre.

Hermine schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte sie mit voller Überzeugung behauptet, eine Sexbeziehung wäre nichts für sie. Andererseits dachte sie da noch, Sirius Black wäre tot und Ronald Weasley die Liebe ihres Lebens. Sie rümpfte die Nase über die Feststellung, dass sich manche Dinge viel zu schnell änderten. Und andere wiederum nicht schnell genug.

Die Schlange rückte einige Schritte nach vorne und nachdem Hermine gelangweilt wieder ihre Position hinter einem breit gebauten Kommilitonen eingenommen hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf ein loses Haar, das aus den blonden Locken des unbekannten Mannes hing. Im Gegensatz zum restlichen Vormittag geriet plötzlich Leben in ihren Verstand und sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite, während sie das Haar betrachtete, als handele es sich dabei um das achte Weltwunder.

Wie verwerflich wäre es, sich zu Sirius' Werkzeug zu machen, wenn sie das gleiche von ihm verlangte?

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag betrat Hermine mit ausgesprochen guter Laune das Geschäft von Fred und George Weasley. Sie hatte ihre Müdigkeit überwunden, indem sie sich mit zwei Tassen Kaffee aufgeputscht hatte. Außerdem hatte sie es erfolgreich geschafft, Tonks bei Madam Malkins abzuliefern, indem sie subtil angedeutet hatte, dass ihr eine neue Garderobe sicherlich gut stehen würde. Die Vorkehrungen für die Einleitung ihres Planes waren also getroffen und wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, bekam sie schon bald, was sie wollte. Und Sirius noch dazu.

„Hallo ihr beiden!", begrüßte sie die Zwillinge fröhlich, die hinter der Theke damit beschäftigt waren, die Tageseinnahmen zu zählen.

Einer der beiden (und es war verwerflich, dass Hermine nach all den Jahren immer noch Probleme hatte, sie auseinander zu halten) wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft und bedeutete ihr so, noch einen Moment still zu sein.

Was Hermine mit dem ganzen Koffein im Körper wirklich nicht leicht fiel und so nickte sie lediglich missmutig und drehte eine Runde durch die Regale. Seitdem Fred und George Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hatte sich ihre kleine Geschäftsidee zu einer wahren Goldgrube entwickelt. Die Verkaufsfläche erstreckte sich über zwei Stockwerke, wobei das obere Stockwerk nur volljährigen Hexen und Zauberern zugänglich war. Ron und Harry hatten es nach der ersten Inspektion mit einem so verträumten Gesichtsausdruck verlassen, dass Hermine für einen Moment geglaubt hatte, dort oben wäre der Heilige Gral zu besichtigen (nicht, dass einer der beiden diesen Anblick zu schätzen gewusst hätte).

Tatsächlich war der obere Bereich lediglich den besonders gefährlichen und besonders versauten Scherzartikeln zugedacht und so hatte Hermine rasch das Interesse daran verloren (vor allem, weil sie so um die regelmäßigen Standpauken herumkam, die ihr Gewissen fordern würde, wenn sie wüsste, was dort oben verkauft wurde). Überhaupt ließ sie sich relativ selten hier blicken, doch es schien niemanden zu überraschen und so nahmen auch die Zwillinge ihr die Zurückhaltung nicht übel.

Nun, da sie allerdings schon mal hier war, betrachtete sie die Auslagen mit großem Interesse und war – wie immer, wenn es sie doch mal hierher verschlug – überwältigt von der Kreativität, die die beiden in ihr Geschäft steckten. Sie hatten sich ihren Erfolg verdient.

Hermine drehte gerade einen kleinen Ball in ihren Händen, von dem sie nicht sicher war, wofür er gedacht war, als Fred (zumindest vermutete sie, dass er es war), sie winkend darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie nun Zeit hatten. Fahrig legte Hermine den seltsamen Ball zurück und schlängelte sich durch die Regale.

„Was treibt dich denn in die Höhle des Löwen?", fragte Fred vergnügt. Dass sie ihr das seltene Auftauchen nicht übel nahmen, bedeutete schließlich nicht, dass sie sie nicht damit aufziehen konnten.

„Mir war nach einem Ringkampf", erwiderte Hermine trocken, ließ sich jedoch von beiden kurz in den Arm nehmen.

„Da bist du hier richtig", grinste George und deutete auf die Tür zum Hinterzimmer. „Wollen wir nach hinten gehen? Ich hab gerade frischen Tee gekocht." Seine Augen blitzten schelmisch bei der letzten Aussage.

„Nach hinten gehen ja, Tee lieber nicht", erwiderte Hermine deswegen.

„Zu auffällig, Alter!" Fred schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und schlug seinem Bruder zweimal hart auf die Schulter.

„Jaah, ich bin aus der Übung." George kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, dann überwand er seine miese Darbietung und verschwand nach hinten.

Hermine folgte ihm milde amüsiert und als sie sich in dem kleinen Raum auf einen der freien Stühle setzte, sah sie gerade noch, wie Fred – den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt – einige Anweisungen an die beiden Angestellten weitergab. Dann wandte er sich ihnen zu und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Also, was können wir für dich tun?", fragten beide unisono.

„Ich brauche Vielsaft-Basis." Hermine war mit sich überein gekommen, dass sie weder Zeit noch Lust hatte, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Dennoch war sie nervös und spielte mit dem Saum ihres Pullovers.

„Die brauchen wir alle", erwiderte Fred mit verträumter Miene und George nickte zustimmend.

„Und ich weiß, dass ihr einen großen Vorrat davon habt", fuhr Hermine daraufhin fort und zog fordernd die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

„Das wäre mir neu." Zugegeben, wäre Hermine sich ihrer Sache nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen, hätte sie Freds Unschuldmiene nicht durchschauen können. So allerdings…

Sie beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Hört mal, ich lebe mit Professor Snape in einem Haus und bekomme es mit, wenn er Vielsafttrank braut. Und da ich weiß, dass er mit euch Handel betreibt und kaum jemand sonst solche Mengen Vielsafttrank braucht… Ihr könnt also ruhig zugeben, dass ihr welchen habt."

Während Fred seine stoische Miene beibehielt, gab George nach einigen Moment seufzend nach. „Ja, wir haben welchen. Aber wir brauchen ihn selbst."

„Ich brauche nicht viel und ich werde ihn euch natürlich bezahlen. Eine Phiole würde mir vollkommen reichen. Und ich will auch nicht wissen, wofür ihr ihn braucht, und natürlich wird auch Snape nicht erfahren, dass ihr mir welchen gegeben habt. Das bleibt absolut unter uns." Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen und so ließ sie ihre Augen den Rest übernehmen. Ron hatte ihr mal gesagt, dass sie diesen Blick beherrschte, der im Ernstfall jeden Mann um den Finger wickeln würde. Seither hatte sie gezielter darauf geachtet und festgestellt, dass Ron Recht hatte.

So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis die beiden ein ausreichend schlechtes Gewissen bekamen bei der Vorstellung, ihre Bitte abzuweisen.

Und Hermines Plan nahm seinen Lauf.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Albus erhob sich, als die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet wurde. Der Zaubereiminister betrat den bunten Raum. Mit stolzer Körperhaltung lief der kleine Mann auf den ausladenden Schreibtisch zu und ergriff die Hand, die der Schulleiter ihm anbot.

„Albus", grüßte er mit einem Nicken.

„Cornelius", erwiderte der Direktor freundlich und deutete auf einen der beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. „Setzen Sie sich!" Albus beobachtete Fudge, während dieser der Aufforderung nachkam. Er war ein bisschen hektisch – wie immer – und machte sich nicht die Mühe, Umhang und Bowler abzulegen. Das wunderte den Schulleiter, denn immerhin hatte Fudge sich selbst eingeladen und war nicht auf Albus' Bitte hier.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Albus deswegen, nachdem auch er Platz genommen hatte. Die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und die weißen Augenbrauen etwas in die Stirn gezogen, musterte er den Zaubereiminister interessiert.

„Nun, der Grund meines Besuches…", setzte dieser an, stockte jedoch.

Und das war genau der Zeitpunkt, auf den Albus gewartet hatte. Ohne großartig seine Stimme anzuheben, unterbrach er den Minister, indem er fragte: „Ist etwas passiert? Sie sehen schlecht aus."

Fudge blinzelte mehrmals. „Was? Ich? Nein, mir geht es gut!"

„Nun, vielleicht liegt es auch am Licht", erwiderte Albus beiläufig und wusste, dass seine Worte ihre Wirkung tun würden. Fudge war bekanntermaßen sehr verängstigt von der Vorstellung, einer Krankheit zu erliegen.

„Ähm… ja", versuchte der Minister derweil seinen Faden wiederzufinden. „Warum ich hier bin…" Er wischte sich über die Stirn, wobei ihm auffiel, dass er noch seinen Bowler trug. Er nahm ihn ab und begann das gute Stück in den Händen zu drehen. „Das neue Schuljahr rückt näher und es gibt einige Details, die ich mit Ihnen besprechen möchte, Albus."

„Ah ja... Emily Richardson ist Ihre Enkelin, nicht wahr?" Dabei zog der Direktor eine Liste mit Namen aus einem Stapel Papiere und glitt suchend mit seinen Blicken darüber, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, wo in der Liste der neuen Erstklässler er den gesuchten Namen finden würde. Lange genug hatte er darauf gestarrt und gehofft, dass Fudge von sich aus kommen würde.

„In der Tat. Meine Schwiegertochter ist etwas… nun, nervös, was ihren Wechsel nach Hogwarts betrifft. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, ist sie eine Muggel und unsere ganze Welt ist ihr noch sehr… fremd."

Albus beobachtete das Gesicht seines Gegenübers aufmerksam, während er sprach. Es hatte lange gedauert, ehe Fudge die Entscheidung seines Sohnes, eine Muggel zu heiraten, hatte hinnehmen können. Albus wusste, dass der jetzige Zaubereiminister um seine Wahl gebangt hatte – nicht grundlos, doch kein einziger Einwand der Wahlberechtigten richtete sich damals gegen seine Schwiegertochter. Es war mehr die allgemeine Inkompetenz, die den Schulleiter hatte hoffen lassen, dass Fudge es nicht an die Spitze des Ministeriums schaffen würde. Unglücklicherweise war die Alternative eine noch schlechtere Wahl gewesen.

„Wenn es ihr helfen würde", kehrte Albus schließlich mit seinen Gedanken zum Thema zurück, „kann sie uns gerne einmal besuchen kommen und sich das Schloss ansehen."

„Das war es nicht, woran ich gedacht hatte", erwiderte der Zaubereiminister, legte seinen Bowler auf den freien Stuhl zu seiner Rechten und begann in einer seiner Umhangtaschen zu wühlen. „Ich habe mir da einige Dinge notiert…"

Und während Fudge noch suchte, stieß Albus ein lautloses Seufzen aus und fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine kam sich schon ein bisschen durchtrieben vor, als sie die feuchten Hände an ihrer Hose abwischte und noch einmal tief durchatmete, bevor sie an Sirius' Tür klopfte. Ihr Herz raste und für den Moment zwischen ihrem Klopfen und seiner Antwort wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es sein lassen. Doch dann gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln betrat sie den Raum, in dem sie die letzte Nacht verbracht und sich über die Abgründe ihres Verlangens bewusst geworden war. Und als sie Sirius mit dem Tagespropheten auf dem Bett sitzen sah, die Haare unordentlich und die Ärmel seines Pullovers bis zum Ellbogen hochgeschoben, wusste sie auch wieder, warum sie hier war. Prompt lief sie rot an.

Da der Animagus solche Details mit der Begeisterung eines Kindes bemerkte und aufgriff, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Was auch immer dich hertreibt, es ist dir unangenehm." Er beobachtete, wie das Rot noch weiter erblühte und fügte dann hinzu: „Das scheint interessant zu werden."

Während er raschelnd die Zeitung zusammenfaltete und beiseite legte, tapste Hermine – unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen – zum Korbsessel hinüber und setzte sich. Sie kam sich vor wie die Verklemmtheit in Person, was ihrem Vorhaben sicherlich zugute kam. Das schlimme war nur, dass nichts davon gespielt war.

„Also, was ist los?"

„Es hat wohl nicht viel Sinn zu behaupten, ich wolle mir bloß die Zeit vertreiben, hm?"

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten weit in die Stirn. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass du letztens für denselben Zweck gefühlte zwanzig Stunden in der Bibliothek gesessen hast… nein."

Hermine nickte resigniert. Und weil Sirius das Spielchen anscheinend Spaß brachte, wagte sie noch einen weiteren Versuch: „Und wenn ich einfach wieder gehe und wir tun so, als wäre ich nie hier gewesen?"

„Ich habe ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis", informierte er sie unnachgiebig.

„Also schön", seufzte sie dann und lehnte sich in den knarzenden Stuhl zurück. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es geht um Ron." Gespannt wartete sie seine Reaktion ab, war allerdings etwas enttäuscht, als er lediglich abwartend nickte. „Er will nicht verstehen, dass es für uns keine Chance mehr gibt."

„Und jetzt willst du ihm beim Verstehen helfen", schlussfolgerte Sirius.

„Exakt." Hermine begann ihre Unterlippe zu malträtieren, während er sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte und – da er sich auf den Unterarmen abstützte – ihr seinen breiten Oberkörper präsentierte. Verlegen stellte sie einen Fuß auf die Sitzfläche und rutschte tiefer in den Sessel. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der sich sozusagen in seiner ganzen Pracht zeigte, musste sie wie ein Häufchen Elend wirken. Ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve. Dass er etwas von ihr wollte, kam ihr in genau diesem Moment so absolut wahnwitzig vor, dass sie überlegte, ob sie nicht einfach die Flucht ergreifen sollte.

Doch da beendete Sirius seine Überlegungen und fragte: „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, es ihm einfach zu sagen?"

„Hab ich ja. Das erste Mal, als ich mich von ihm getrennt habe. Das zweite Mal kurz bevor er durch den Schleier fiel. Und das dritte Mal direkt nach seiner Rückkehr. Meinst du, ein viertes Mal würde den gewünschten Erfolg haben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Bisher war ich immer derjenige, der die Flucht ergriffen hat."

„Ich ergreife nicht die Flucht", grollte Hermine. „Ich will das Ganze bloß nicht alle paar Tage wiederholen. Entgegen der gängigen Meinung bringt es mir nämlich keinen Spaß, Ron zu verletzen." Sie verzog das Gesicht beim Gedanken an die leidende Miene ihres Exfreundes am Morgen.

„Hat jemand behauptet, es würde dir Spaß bringen?"

Hermine seufzte. „Nein. Aber sie sehen mich an wie eine Verräterin. Vor allem Harry."

„Jaah, Harry..." Der Animagus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich denke, er tut sich schwerer mit der Trennung als Ron."

„Wunderbar..."

„Das wird schon", tröstete er sie. „Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?"

Hermine lief wieder rot an. „Es ist wirklich unglaublich, dass Ronald Bilius Weasley mich dazu bringt, so primitive Methoden zu nutzen", erklärte sie ihre Reaktion.

Woraufhin das Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht zurückkehrte. „Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt."

Sie sank – sofern das denn möglich war – noch tiefer in den Sessel und ratterte mit kaum verständlicher Stimme herunter: „Ich habe Vielsaft-Basis und Haare von einem Kommilitonen und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du morgen früh meinen One Night Stand gibst, wenn Ron aufsteht." Ihre Wangen pochten vor Scham und wenn sie sich nicht selbst jetzt kaum von dem Anblick der muskulösen Brust des Animagus hätte losreißen können, dann wäre es nun wirklich an der Zeit gewesen, sich das nächstbeste Loch zu suchen.

„Mit oder ohne One Night?", fragte die personifizierte Verlockung frech und wackelte mit den Füßen.

„Ohne!", quietschte Hermine angestrengt und hoffte, dass sie dabei weniger verzweifelt und mehr entsetzt klang, als es sich in ihren Ohren anhörte.

Einen Moment lang kostete Sirius ihre Verlegenheit noch genüsslich aus, dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. Während er seine Hände knetete und anscheinend über Hermines Plan nachdachte, beobachtete sie fasziniert das Spiel der Muskeln an seinen nackten Unterarmen.

Es war nicht so, dass Ron gänzlich unmuskulös gewesen wäre. Die Ausbildung zum Auroren hatte auch bei ihm einige nette Nebenwirkungen gehabt. Doch ihm fehlte die Ausstrahlung, die Sirius umgab. Bei ihm wusste Hermine, dass er sie betteln lassen konnte, ohne dass er es darauf anlegen musste. Bei Merlins Unterhosen, sie war ja schon jetzt kurz davor, auf dem Boden zu rutschen, nur damit er ihr Spielchen mitspielte!

Und dabei ging es ihr gar nicht um Ron. Irgendwann würde er sicherlich auch von alleine verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr auf diese Art an ihm interessiert war. Doch sie konnte sich nicht zu Sirius' Werkzeug machen, wenn sie sich nicht vollkommen sicher war, dass er dasselbe auch für sie tun würde.

„Dir ist klar", riss er sie nach ein paar Momenten aus ihren Gedanken, „dass das, was du planst, weniger primitiv, sondern eher ziemlich gemein ist, oder?"

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine dumpf.

„Hasst du ihn wirklich so sehr, dass du auf die Holzhammermethode zurückgreifen musst?"

Nach dieser Frage sickerte das schlechte Gewissen in ihren Verstand wie siedend heißes Wasser. Es brannte und zischte und Hermine schaffte es nicht, Sirius' Blick länger standzuhalten. Nicht, weil sie erst jetzt begriffen hatte, was sie Ron antun wollte, sondern weil sie damit gegen ihre eigenen Überzeugungen verstieß.

„Ich hasse ihn nicht…", sagte sie zu ihrem Bauch.

„Aber?"

Einige Momente rang Hermine nach Worten, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprang schneller auf die Füße, als es ihren mittlerweile steif gewordenen Beinen gut tat. „Nichts, vergiss es!", nuschelte sie und steuerte die Tür an. Ihr Fluchtreflex hatte letztendlich doch ihr Verlangen übertrumpft.

Allerdings hatte sie ihre Rechnung ohne die Variable Sirius gemacht. Ebenso schnell wie sie stand er auf den Beinen und hatte den Vorteil, vorher recht gemütlich und weniger zusammengesunken gesessen zu haben. Hermine hatte die Hand zwar schon auf der Türklinke, doch er schaffte es noch, nach ihrem Arm zu greifen und sie zurückzuhalten.

Ihr Kopf wirbelte herum und während sein Griff sich heiß in ihre Haut fraß, nahm sie den Geruch seines Aftershaves, den sie am Abend zuvor unter all dem Alkohol kaum hatte erahnen können, jetzt so intensiv wahr, dass ihr etwas schwindelig wurde.

Sirius sah ihr fest in die Augen und hatte das erste Mal seit langem einen absolut ernsten Ausdruck um die Mundwinkel. „Wenn du es tun willst, werde ich dir helfen. Aber denk noch mal darüber nach. Es gibt für alles auch einen anderen Weg."

Vielleicht stand Sirius einfach zu nahe bei ihr, vielleicht hatte sein Geruch ihr auch bloß die Sinne vernebelt. Jedenfalls bezog sie seinen letzten Satz nicht auf Ron, sondern auf sich und die Einwilligung in das, was sie wollte, was ihr Stolz ihr jedoch verbot. „Nein, hierfür nicht", erwiderte sie trotzig. „Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, komm heute Abend in mein Zimmer und ich geb dir den Trank. Wenn nicht, dann tust du besser so, als hätte dieses Gespräch niemals statt gefunden."

Er antwortete nicht darauf und nach einigen Momenten löste Hermine seinen Griff um ihren Arm, indem sie ihn etwas drehte. Entgegen des Verlangens ihres Körpers schlüpfte sie aus dem Zimmer und ging mit heißem Gesicht und rasendem Herzschlag in das ihre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20

* * *

**

Die kühle Luft des allmählich hereinbrechenden Herbstes strich um Sirius' Gesicht und machte es eigentlich überflüssig, das Fenster zu öffnen. Er hätte es auch nicht getan, wenn Molly nicht darauf bestanden hätte. Und nun war sie zu stolz dafür, zuzugeben, dass der Qualm der Zigarette sich auch bei offenem Fenster in der Küche verteilte, und fror stumm vor sich hin.

Sirius hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Tief sog er den Geruch der Großstadt in seine Lungen und lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen, den Daumen der freien Hand in die Hosentasche gehakt. Nachdem er die letzten sieben Jahre ununterbrochen an der frischen Luft verbracht hatte, frei zu kommen und zu gehen wie er es mochte, fiel es ihm nun noch schwerer, sich an Albus' Auflagen zu halten.

„Du rauchst?"

Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe Sirius bemerkte, dass diese Frage an ihn gerichtet war. Die Augenbrauen weit in die Stirn gezogen, drehte er sich zum Raum um, stellte fest, dass Molly gegangen und Hermine gekommen war. Mit einer leeren Wasserflasche stand sie am Vorratsschrank und wollte sich offenbar Nachschub holen.

Sirius betrachtete die Zigarette in seiner Hand nachdenklich. „Nur, wenn ich schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen habe", erwiderte er schließlich. „Die letzte hab ich geraucht…" Er stockte und lächelte freudlos. „Ich weiß es gar nicht mehr."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und suchte in seinem Gesicht nach der tieferen Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten. Doch Sirius hatte zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht. Er wusste, wie er zu lügen hatte, damit andere es nicht bemerkten.

Schließlich stellte Hermine die leere Flasche weg und durchquerte den Raum. Sie lehnte sich gegen die andere Seite des Fensterrahmens und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ihre Nähe war ihm willkommen und zuwider gleichermaßen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er den Geruch ihrer Haare genoss, auch wenn er ihn nicht identifizieren konnte. Ihr schlanker Körper würde ihn jedes Mal, wenn er ihn betrachtete, aufs Neue dazu verlocken, sie zu berühren und zu besitzen.

Was diesen Moment so sehr von allen anderen unterschied, war, dass er nur eine Entscheidung von der Erfüllung seines Verlangens entfernt war.

Als er es endlich schaffte, seinen Blick von ihrer Hüfte loszureißen, die sie so frech nach außen wölbte, um sich bequem hinstellen zu können, begegnete er ihrem Blick und war froh, dass er sich das Erröten abgewöhnt hatte. Unberührt zog er ein weiteres Mal an der Zigarette und hatte so einen guten Grund, sich wieder dem schwarzen Loch, das sich Fenster nannte, zuzuwenden.

„Du musst mir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht möchtest", sagte Hermine irgendwann.

Sirius schnaubte. „Darum geht es nicht. Darum geht es schon lange nicht mehr." Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, der den ihren als Antwort brauchte. Und als sie ihm diese Antwort gab, wusste er, dass sie verstand.

„Ich… ähm… werde dann mal nach oben gehen. Wenn du mich suchst…", murmelte sie schließlich, wischte sich verlegen über die Stirn und durch ihre widerspenstigen Locken und war verschwunden, ehe Sirius nicken konnte.

Was blieb war der betörende Geruch ihrer Haare, den auch die Zigarette nicht verscheuchen konnte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wissen Ihre Eltern Bescheid?"

„Es geht sie nichts an."

„Und Harry?"

„Der hat es vorgeschlagen."

„Und Hermine?"

Ron presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Dennoch hielt er dem Blick des Schulleiters stand und sagte schließlich: „Ich muss es ihr noch sagen."

„Sie sind also wirklich fest entschlossen", seufzte Albus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das bin ich."

„Nun, ich werde Sie natürlich nicht zurückhalten. Doch ich finde es schade, dass Ihr Aufenthalt hier ein so kurzer war."

Ron schnaubte leise. „Es war ein Fehler hier einzuziehen. Aber ich hab es gebraucht, um gewisse Dinge einsehen zu können."

Albus lächelte auf seine weise, verständnisvolle Art. „Manchmal brauchen wir alle den Zaunpfahl, um gewisse Dinge zu verstehen. Dafür fällt es uns dann beim nächsten Mal leichter."

Unsicher, was Ron dazu sagen sollte, knetete er seine Hände im Schoß und schwankte zwischen einem erzwungenen Lächeln und einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck. Am liebsten hätte er Albus schriftlich von seinem Vorhaben unterrichtet, aber der Schulleiter war außerplanmäßig im Grimmauldplatz aufgetaucht und so hatte er keine andere Wahl als das direkte Gespräch gehabt. Manchmal kam es Ron so vor, als hätte der alte Mann einen Riecher dafür, wann er wo aufzutauchen hatte, um alles aus erster Hand erfahren zu können.

„Nun", griff Albus schließlich den Faden wieder auf, „Sie haben sicherlich noch einiges vorzubereiten. Ich möchte Sie nicht weiter aufhalten."

„Ähm... ja", murmelte der Rotschopf und stand auf. „Danke", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er das kleine Büro verließ.

Auf dem Flur atmete er erst einmal auf, froh dieses Gespräch hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Als er den Blick hob, fiel er direkt auf Hermines Tür. Wenn er schon bei schwierigen Gesprächen war, konnte er ja auch gleich weitermachen.

Nervös, als würde er sie das erste Mal um ein Date bitten, ging er auf die Tür seiner Exfreundin zu und klopfte leise an. Auf ihre Aufforderung hin betrat er den Raum, der ihm noch immer so detailliert im Gedächtnis war, dass er ihn blind hätte aufzeichnen können (seine miserablen Zeichenkünste mal beiseite geschoben).

Gegenüber der Tür unter dem Fenster hatte sie sich eine Ecke mit großen Kissen und Decken eingerichtet, in der sie gerne saß und sich in ihre Bücher vertiefte. Ron hatte sie oft morgens dort gefunden, wenn er die Nacht hier verbracht und lange geschlafen hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund neigte sie dazu, früh aufzustehen.

Auch jetzt saß sie dort, die Beine angezogen, einen leuchtenden Ball als Lichtquelle über ihrem Kopf und halb in eine Wolldecke gehüllt. Auf einem Kissen vor ihr lag ein dickes Buch, doch es schien nicht, als ob sie wirklich lesen würde. Dass eine Seite halb umgeschlagen war, ohne dass es sie störte, entsprach einfach nicht ihrem sonstigen Verhalten.

Nun, da sie ihn sah, änderte sich ihr Gesichtsasudruck etwas. Ron hätte jedoch nicht sagen können, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich muss mit dir reden", fragte er vorsichtig, noch immer dicht an der Tür stehend. Die Zeiten, in denen er einfach hereingekommen und sich gesetzt hatte, waren vermutlich für immer vorbei.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte sie und klappte das Buch zu.

Während Ron sich auf die Bettkante setzte und seine Ellbogen auf den Knien abstützte, versuchte auch Hermine inmitten ihren Kissen eine Position zu finden, die mehr für ein Gespräch geeignet war als die halb liegende, in der sie sich vorher befunden hatte. Ron wartete, bis sie wieder still saß, und auch dann wusste er noch nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.

Schließlich entschied er sich für den direkten Weg: „Ich werde nach Rumänien gehen."

Im ersten Moment blieb ihr Gesichtsausdruck so nichtssagend, wie er schon vorher gewesen war. Dann wurden ihre Augen eine Nuance größer und sie senkte den Blick. „Oh."

„Jaah", fuhr Ron fort, um gar nicht erst ein betretenes Schweigen aufkommen zu lassen, „Charly hat mir geschrieben und als ich ihm geantwortet habe, hab ich ihn gefragt, ob es möglich wäre, bei ihm zu wohnen. Er hat nichts dagegen."

„Das ist toll", sagte Hermine, doch es gelang ihr nicht, so viel Begeisterung in ihre Stimme zu legen, wie sie es anscheinend wollte. Sie verzog das Gesicht und begann mit der Decke zu spielen.

Ron betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Ihre braunen Haare schimmerten in dem Licht des magischen Balls. Ihre Haut wirkte sehr viel brauner, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Das Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht war ihm bekannt und dennoch hätte er es stundenlang beobachten können. Und mit jedem Detail, das er erfasste, wünschte er sich mehr, die Zeit um einige Monate zurückdrehen zu können. Er wünschte sich eine zweite Chance und wusste doch, dass sie ihm mehr als zwei Chancen gegeben hatte.

„Hermine, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gehe..." Er räusperte sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Nur ein Wort von dir und ich bleibe hier."

Seine Herzfrequenz jagte in die Höhe, während sie sich ansahen. Die Sekunden zogen vorbei wie zäher Kaugummi und doch viel zu schnell, denn mit jedem Ticken der Wanduhr, das Hermine still blieb, zog sich Rons Mund weiter zusammen. Letztendlich saß er mit geschürzten Lippen da und nickte bitter.

„Ich werde morgen früh abreisen." Dann stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und sank tiefer in die Kissen, als die Tür sich hinter Ron geschlossen hatte. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam, doch ihr schlechtes Gewissen ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

Und gleichzeitig war sie froh, dass Ron sich nicht genauer umgesehen hatte. Immerhin standen auf dem Tisch die zwei Phiolen, die eigentlich für Sirius gedacht waren. Und dank den einschlägigen Erfahrungen, die Ron in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr mit Vielsafttrank gemacht hatte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er den Inhalt der einen Phiole zusammen mit dem Haar in der anderen hätte identifizieren können. Manchmal hatte selbst sie mehr Glück als Verstand.

Nach einigen Minuten stand sie auf und ließ die Wolldecke zu Boden fallen, bevor sie nach den beiden Gefäßen griff und sie in eine der Schubladen räumte. Einerseits war sie froh, um dieses Schauspiel herumzukommen. Andererseits... nun, das primäre Ziel dieser Aktion war noch immer dasselbe.

Nachdenklich sah sie aus dem Fenster und lehnte schließlich sogar ihre erhitzte Stirn gegen das kühle Glas. Während ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie sich gewünscht erwachsen zu sein, weil es so vieles leichter machen würde. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass das nicht stimmte.

Gut, man konnte ihr keine Vorwürfe mehr machen, wenn sie mit Sirius schlief (und dann auch noch dumm genug war, es die anderen wissen zu lassen). Aber das würde niemanden daran hindern, es trotzdem zu tun. Und obwohl vermutlich niemand dafür Verständnis haben würde, erwartete jeder, dass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen traf.

„Ich hasse es, erwachsen zu sein", murmelte sie und beobachtete, wie die Scheibe unter ihrer Atemluft beschlug.

„Hoffentlich nicht wegen der versauten Aspekte", erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr und obwohl Hermine diese Begegnung gefürchtet hatte, seitdem Ron gegangen war (und eigentlich auch schon vorher), musste sie jetzt lächeln.

„Betrittst du fremde Zimmer immer ohne anzuklopfen?", fragte sie und konnte das Lächeln nicht vollkommen von ihrem Gesicht wischen, während sie sich umdrehte und mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Fensterbank lehnte. Vielleicht war es Vorfreude, vielleicht auch nur das erste Anzeichen des Wahnsinns.

Er grinste, während er die Tür ins Schloss schob. „Nur wenn ich erwartet werde." Im Gegensatz zu Ron fragte er nicht, ob er sich setzen durfte. Er tat es einfach und Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich zumindest noch ein paar Minuten kontrollieren zu können.

Sirius' Stimme klang schon beinahe unpassend feierlich, als er das Kinn vorreckte und sagte: „Ich bin mit mir übereingekommen, das Spielchen mitzuspielen."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern (halb nervös, halb amüsiert) und brachte ihren Kopf in eine ähnliche Position wie Sirius. „Es tut mir ja leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber das hat sich erledigt."

Er sackte in sich zusammen. „Wie jetzt?"

Und auch Hermine wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Ron war eben hier. Er reist morgen nach Rumänien ab."

Zuerst stieß Sirius scharf Luft aus seinen Lungen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Und dafür stehe ich ewig in der kalten Zugluft und verqualme mir die Lunge."

„Als ob dich das gestört hätte...", erwiderte Hermine trocken.

Die Art, wie er sein Gesicht verzog, sagte ihr, dass es ihn nicht im Mindesten gestört hatte. „Und nun?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nun..." Hermine holte einmal tief Luft, zittrig und nervös. „Nun springen wir zu der Stelle, an der wir aufgehört haben, nachdem du deine fünfte Flasche Alkohol geleert hattest."

Seine Augenbrauen rutschten nach oben – nur um dann schlagartig wieder abzusacken. Mit schmalen Augen musterte er sie. „Ich hab doch mehr gesagt, als du zugegeben hast."

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief. „Jaah. Sehr viel mehr."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich nur schwer davon abhalten konnte, einige scharfe Flüche auszustoßen. Hermine lächelte und biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. Dann löste sie sich vom Fensterbrett und ging ein paar Schritte durch das Zimmer, bis sie direkt vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Hör zu, ich bin nicht auf eine Beziehung aus. Eigentlich bin ich überhaupt nicht auf solche Kontakte zu Männern aus und schon gar nicht mit Männern wie dir. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund kriege ich dich nicht aus dem Kopf, also lass es uns endlich hinter uns bringen, damit ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, ja?" Ihre Stimme war so leise wie selten zuvor. Sie war keine Verführerin und sie hatte noch niemals eine Affäre begonnen. Unvorbereitet in eine Prüfung zu gehen, wäre ihr in diesem Moment lieber gewesen, als Sirius' Blick standzuhalten.

Glücklicherweise war es nicht lange nötig, denn er nickte, kaum dass sein Verstand ihren kleinen Vortrag verarbeitet hatte. Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sie griff nach kurzem Zögern danach. Die warme Berührung sickerte durch ihre Haut und hatte eine direkte Wirkung auf ihren Herzschlag. Viel zu schnell ließ er sie wieder los und legte seine Hände stattdessen auf ihre Taille. Hermine griff nach seinem Gesicht, um ihn küssen zu können.

Ihre lockigen Haare fielen in einer Kaskade um ihre Köpfe herum und auch hier fraß sich die Hitze seiner großen Hände durch den Stoff ihres Shirts, nur um danach tief in ihre scheinbar ausgekühlte Haut einzudringen.

Sirius rutschte auf dem Bett nach hinten, so dass Hermine sich ebenfalls auf die Matratze knien konnte. In einem letzten Anflug von Vernunft zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und isolierte ihr Zimmer; in einem Mehrpersonenhaushalt wie diesem hatten die Wände Ohren. Dann stützte sie die Hände neben seinem Kopf ab, krabbelte weiter nach oben, ohne von seinen Lippen abzulassen. Sie spürte schon bald, wie ihr Verstand sich verabschiedete und sie lediglich ihren Instinkten folgte.

Leise stöhnend bemerkt sie, dass er unter ihr Oberteil glitt und es hochschob, als er mit den Handflächen an ihren Seiten nach oben fuhr. Eine Gänsehaut krabbelte langsam über Hermines Rücken, zuerst bis in den Haaransatz, dann nach unten. Und dort fiel sie wie ein Funke auf trockenes Stroh und entzündete ein Feuer, dass sie seit Monaten schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Hermine saß auf Sirius' Beinen, als er ihr den Pullover über den Kopf zog und beiseite warf. Seine Blicke waren ungläubig und begierig, als er ihren fast nackten Oberkörper betrachtete. Ihren flachen Bauch, der sich rasch hob und senkte und ihre Brüste, deren harte Brustwarzen durch den BH nicht zu sehen waren.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an und wurden ganz still. Und dann griff er plötzlich nach ihren Hüften und wirbelte sie herum, so dass sie tief in die Matratze sank und von seinen Haaren im Gesicht gekitzelt wurde. Kichernd küsste sie ihn erneut und hob die Arme an, als er ihr die Träger des BHs von den Schultern zupfte.

Während er mit der flachen Hand immer wieder über ihre Brustwarzen fuhr, wanderte sein Mund zu ihrem Ohr, seine Nase strich über ihre Kieferknochen und sie sog den männlichen Duft seiner Haare tief ein.

„Verhütest du?", fragte er leise, die andere Hand bereits zwischen ihren Beinen. Obwohl seine Fingernägel sehr kurz waren, machte es sie ganz kribbelig, als er damit über die Struktur ihrer Jeans kratzte.

„Ja", hauchte Hermine, wusste aber schon im nächsten Moment nicht mehr, welche Frage sie da überhaupt beantwortet hatte. Sie hätte vermutlich zu allem ja gesagt, nur damit er weitermachte.

Danach legte er an Tempo zu, was sie erstaunlicherweise nicht im Mindesten störte. Mit Ron hatte sie häufiger mal das Problem gehabt, dass er sich nicht genug Zeit für sie nahm, doch dieses Mal sorgte vermutlich der Reiz des Neuen dafür, dass ihre Erregung ähnlich schnell stieg wie seine.

Jedenfalls zögerte sie nicht, als Sirius sich aufrichtete und sich rasch auszog, es ihm gleich zu tun. Das Bett schwankte wie ein Schiff auf offener See, während sie ihre Kleidungsstücke von sich warfen. Und was sie sich an Zärtlichkeiten zukommen ließen, als sie endlich nackt waren, grenzte schon an einen Ringkampf.

Hermine zog ihn zu sich herunter und kratzte mit ihren Fingern über seinen Rücken. Sirius fühlte sich so betörend warm und weich an, dass sie kaum genug davon bekommen konnte. Die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, jagten von ihrem Hörnerv aus direkt in ihren Schoß, jeder einzelne ein weiterer Funken, der das Feuer nährte – und ihr ganz nebenbei ähnliche Laute entlockte.

Seine muskulösen Schenkel rieben sich gegen ihre empfindlichen Innenseiten und als sie seine Erektion an ihrer Scham spürte, sog sie erwartungsvoll die klebrige Luft ein, die ihr Zimmer ausfüllte, und spreizte ihre Beine noch ein bisschen weiter.

Sirius sah ihr in die Augen, als er in sie eindrang. Im Gegensatz zu dem doch eher rücksichtslosen Vorspiel war er nun vorsichtig. Und auch als er allmählich einen Rhythmus aufnahm, schien es nicht so, als ob er zu seiner vorherigen Eile zurückkehren wollte. Es war, als wäre ihm plötzlich klar geworden, dass sie ihre Meinung nicht mehr ändern würde.

Während Hermine seine Stöße begleitete, streckte sie eine Hand aus und fuhr ihm mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Genauso wie sie war er leicht verschwitzt und sie fühlten sich etwas feucht an. Die Locken wickelten sich um ihre Finger, hielten sie fest wie Schlingpflanzen. Sirius legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, folgte dem Zug, den sie so auf seine Kopfhaut ausübte.

Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine das Tanzen seines Adamsapfels, als er schluckte und stöhnte, dann leise grunzte und noch einige weitere Laute ausstieß, die sie nicht einmal mit Worten benennen konnte.

Nachdem auch die Spitzen sich an ihren Nägeln vorbeigeschlängelt hatten, legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange, spürte die Stoppeln des nachwachsenden Bartes und glitt schließlich in seinen Nacken, um ihn wieder zu sich herunterzuziehen.

Sie begannen einen Kuss, der ihre Lippen anschwellen und summen ließ, und beendeten ihn nicht, bevor sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatten. Wie es meistens der Fall war, erreichte er seinen Orgasmus als erster. Hermine spürte, wie die Muskeln seines Rückens sich unter ihren Händen anspannten. Wie er die Knie in die Matratze stemmte. Hörte, wie seine Fingernägel über den Stoff des Kopfkissens kratzten, als er sich darin festkrallte.

Und obwohl er seinen Spaß gehabt hatte, bewegte er sich weiter, tastete mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Körper, als er wieder halbwegs bei Kräften war, und massierte ihren empfindlichsten Punkt, bis auch sie sich versteifte, den Rücken durchstreckte und die Welle dieser wunderbaren Explosionen genoss, die ihren Körper erzittern ließ.

Keuchend sank Hermine schließlich auf die Matratze zurück und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Sirius zwar aus ihr glitt und sich neben sie rollte, seinen Kopf allerdings kurzerhand auf ihre Brust legte. Doch dann stellte sie fest, dass sie so bequem weiter mit seinen Haaren spielen konnte. Und während ihre andere Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte, strich sein anfangs noch hektischer Atem kühl über ihren Unterarm.

Nach ein paar Minuten begann Hermine zu frösteln, obwohl Sirius ihr schon eine Menge Hitze spendete. Glücklicherweise hatten sie im Laufe ihres Ringkampfes die Bettdecke zur Seite geschoben, so dass nur noch eine Ecke davon auf der Matratze lag. Geschickt zog sie daran und breitete sie über ihren Körpern aus, ohne dass Sirius großartig etwas davon bemerkte.

Seine Atmung war immer ruhiger geworden und während Hermine zunehmend den Drang nach einem Gespräch verspürte, kam er seinem Schlafbedürfnis nach. Es gab eben Dinge, in denen er sich nicht von Ron unterschied.

Irgendwas, so überlegte sie, bevor sie seinem Beispiel zu folgen versuchte, hatte die Natur einfach falsch gemacht, als sie die Symbiose von Mann und Frau beschlossen hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus hob den Blick von seinem Protokoll, als es an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer klopfte. Dann ging er gedanklich die Besucher durch, die ihn um diese Uhrzeit aufsuchen würden, und ein paar tiefe Falten furchten seine Stirn. „Herein!", grollte er feindselig.

Ronald Weasley schob sich durch einen schmalen Spalt und ließ Severus so die Wette verlieren, die er mit sich selbst geschlossen hatte. Glücklicherweise ohne Einsatz. „Guten Abend, Sir", sagte der Jüngere und blieb dicht bei der Tür stehen.

„Was wollen Sie?" Der Tränkemeister stellte die Feder in ihren Ständer zurück und erhob sich. Der schwarze Stoff seines Umhanges rauschte leise, als er an seinen Beinen nach unten glitt.

„Ich will nicht lange stören. Ich wollte nur..." Der Rotschopf unterbrach sich und wandte den Blick ab. Dann zog er den linken Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und zeigte ihm seinen Unterarm. „Es verschwindet allmählich. Ich dachte, es würde Sie interessieren."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während er die verblassenden Schatten der ungelenken Zeichnung betrachtete. Dann sah er seinem ehemaligen Schüler wieder direkt in die Augen. „Schön für Sie!", schnappte er. „Sonst noch etwas?"

Weasley schluckte hart und schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während er den Ärmel wieder nach unten zog.

„Sie wissen, wo die Tür ist", informierte Severus ihn daher und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb der junge Mann noch hinter ihm stehen, dann verschwand er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Der Tränkemeister presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als er die Tür klicken hörte. Etwas zu hart stellte er die Feder, die er bereits wieder in die Hand genommen hatte, zurück und verließ seinen Arbeitsplatz. Er durchquerte sein Zimmer und öffnete die Schublade einer Kommode. Ganz vorne in der linken Ecke stand das kleine Glasgefäß, in dem er die Probe des Harzes aufbewahrt hatte, das er aus der Welt hinter dem Schleier mitgebracht hatte. Mit bitterer Miene nahm er sie in die Hand und schob die Schublade wieder zu.

Es hätte durchaus sein können. Dass der Dunkle Lord sich von diesem Harz hatte inspirieren lassen, als er das Mal entwarf. Bedauernd hielt Severus die Phiole gegen das Licht und betrachtete die undurchsichtige Masse. Dann schnalzte er mit der Zunge und warf sie in den Müll. Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, mithilfe dieses Harzes eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sein eigenes Mal loszuwerden.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21

* * *

**

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln lag Sirius am nächsten Morgen in Hermines Bett und betrachtete eine ihrer braunen Locken, als wäre sie die Offenbarung des Merlin. Seine Atemluft strich regelmäßig daran vorbei, so dass sie leicht erzitterte. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, das allmählich über die Fensterbank kroch, ließ sie glitzern. Und er selbst konnte sich nur schwer davon abbringen, sie zu berühren.

Die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends wirkten aus der nüchternen Sicht des Morgens so unglaublich, dass er befürchtete, einem Traum aufgesessen zu sein. Und erfahrungsgemäß endeten Träume, wenn man versuchte, das Objekt der Begierde zu berühren.

Andererseits hatte er schon sehr viel mehr mit Hermine getan, als sie nur zu berühren. Er schürzte die Lippen und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus. Als würde er eine Kerze löschen wollen, packte er die Haarspitzen mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Ein zufriedener Laut entfuhr ihm, als er auch Momente später noch in Hermines Bett lag und auf einen befriedigenden Abend zurückblicken konnte.

„Sirius, was genau machst du da?"

Er runzelte seine Stirn, als er den Blick hob, um seine Bettgefährtin ansehen zu können. Dabei hielt er ihre Haarspitzen immer noch fest. „Ich prüfe, ob das wirklich passiert ist."

Skeptisch musterte sie erst sein Gesicht, dann seine Finger. „Das Schlimme an der Sache ist, dass das sogar Sinn macht." Dabei deutete sie auf seine merkwürdige Art der Realitätstestung.

„Ja, nicht?" Er grinste breit. Dann rutschte er dichter an sie heran, denn im Laufe der Nacht hatten sie sich beide auf jeweils eine Seite des Bettes zurückgezogen, um in Ruhe schlafen zu können. Es gefiel ihm, dass Hermine niemand war, der gerne in einem Klammergriff schlief.

„Und was planst du jetzt?", fragte sie allerdings, als sie bemerkte, was er tat. Sie klang nicht erschrocken oder panisch, sondern lediglich interessiert.

„Kommt drauf an", erwiderte er vage, tastete unter der Decke jedoch schon mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch (diesen wunderbar flachen Bauch, unter dem sich die Beckenknochen abzeichneten, wenn sie lag).

„Worauf denn?", spielte sie ihm wieder den Ball zu, ohne dass man ihr sein Tun anmerkte.

„Ob du ähnlich planst." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und folgte der weichen Haut nach unten, bis er den Ansatz ihrer Schamhaare fand.

Hermine begann zu kichern und krümmte sich zusammen. „Das kitzelt!", beschwerte sie sich, drehte sich auf die Seite und schob ihn auf den Rücken zurück. Halb auf ihm liegend, kam sie zu Ruhe und blitzte ihn schelmisch an. „Ich denke, das entspricht eher meinen Plänen", murmelte sie leise, nippte kurz an seinen Lippen und begann mit der linken Hand seine Oberschenkelinnenseiten zu reizen, bis er unter weichem Stöhnen steif wurde.

„Ich denke, ich kann mich mit deinem Plan anfreunden…" Gierig fuhr er mit den Händen über ihren Rücken und zog sie näher an sich. Sie war auf eine gewisse Art zierlich, die man ihr normalerweise nicht anmerkte. Ihre Schulterblätter passten zum Beispiel perfekt in seine Handflächen, doch wenn sie sich in einer Diskussion gerade aufrichtete und das Kinn vorreckte, schien sie auf eine abstrakte Weise größer als er.

Und während sie sonst um ihren Standpunkt kämpfte wie eine Löwin, ließ sie sich jetzt bereitwillig zu einem langen Kuss überreden, während sie seinen Oberschenkel verließ und stattdessen seinen Schaft betasteten. Mit der Fingerspitze umkreiste sie träge die Eichel und verrieb den schmierigen Lusttropfen.

Bei Merlins Unterhosen, er war überzeugt, dass sie _keine_ Ahnung hatte, _was_ sie da eigentlich tat!

Sirius spannte seine Bauchmuskeln an, um sich nicht allzu sehr zu bewegen. Seine Hacken gruben sich in die Matratze und würde er seine Fingernägel nicht so akribisch kurz halten, wäre er es, der sämtlichen Vorurteilen zum Trotz Kratzspuren auf ihrem Rücken hinterlassen würde.

Erst als er den Kuss unterbrach und nach Luft schnappte, hörte Hermine mit ihren Spielchen auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und gab so das perfekte Bild einer unschuldigen Verführerin. Ihre Brüste wippten leicht, als sie sich zu bewegen begann und Sirius' Blicke sprangen zwischen ihrem Dekolleté und ihrem Gesicht hin und her, während er seine Beine etwas anwinkelte und die Hände auf ihre Hüften legte, um sie zu unterstützen.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich auf ihn sinken ließ, drang er so unglaublich tief in sie ein, dass sie ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich gab. Ihre kühlen Finger gruben sich in seine behaarte Brust und irgendwann zwischen einem Stöhnen und einem Jammern schloss sie ihre Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Er hingegen brauchte noch etwas länger, ehe er es schaffte, sich von dem Anblick ihrer leicht verschwitzten Haut loszureißen und ebenfalls die Augen zu schließen. Doch die fremden Sphären, in die er dann sank, entlohnten jede Anstrengung.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Melde dich regelmäßig! Und pass auf Charly auf!"

Rons Blick, als er sich endlich aus der Umarmung Molly Weasleys schälte, war absolut göttlich. Ginny hatte Probleme, dabei ernst zu bleiben. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Harry verriet ihr, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.

„Jaah", murmelte er lang gezogen, offensichtlich froh, sich nun endlich bei jedem verabschiedet zu haben. In einer Hand den großen Schrankkoffer, in der anderen seinen Besen schritt er zum Kamin. Hermine hatte bereits eine Prise Flohpulver in der Hand und warf diese nun ins Feuer.

„Pass auf dich auf", hörte Ginny sie sagen. Ihre Worte unterstrich sie mit einem Lächeln, das von vergangener Liebe und tiefer Sympathie erzählte. Wie Rons Reaktion darauf aussah, konnte sie allerdings nicht beurteilen. Sie sah lediglich an seinem Hinterkopf, dass er nickte.

Dann trat er in die grünen Flammen, drehte sich zum Raum um und winkte flüchtig mit dem Besen, bevor er verschwand.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, doch als das Flohfeuer sich wieder gelb färbte, löste sich die Spannung auf. Wie der erste Atemzug, nachdem man lange unter Wasser gewesen war. Molly stand ziemlich verloren da und der Arm, den Arthur ihr um die Schultern gelegt hatte, schien sie nur noch weiter nach unten zu drücken.

Ginny sah ihre Mutter mit traurigen Blicken an und als diese es bemerkte, verschwand der schwermütige Gesichtsausdruck und machte einem aufgesetzten Lächeln Platz. „Na ja, wir… sollten dann auch mal nach Hause gehen. Es wartet noch Wäsche auf mich", sagte sie und kam zu Ginny, um sie ebenfalls kurz in den Arm zu nehmen. „Melde dich, wenn es losgeht, ja?", bat sie und strich über den prallen Bauch ihrer Jüngsten.

Ginny nickte. „Natürlich, Mom." Und kreuzte die Finger hinter dem Rücken, denn sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Mutter bei der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes dabei zu haben.

Molly schniefte leise und wandte sich dann ihrem Mann zu. „Kommst du, Arthur?"

Arthur, der sich gerade mit Dumbledore unterhalten hatte, horchte auf, als hätte er sich zuvor in einem leichten Dämmerschlaf befunden. „Oh, ähm… ja", fügte er sich allerdings in sein Schicksal, verabschiedete sich flüchtig vom Schulleiter und den anderen und folgte seiner Frau zum Kamin.

Dieses Mal hielt das Schweigen nicht so lange an, als sie verschwunden waren. Dennoch reichte es, um ein eigentümliches Knacken für alle Anwesenden deutlich hörbar zu machen. Im ersten Moment war Ginny so irritiert wie die anderen auch, da sie den Ursprung des ihr absolut unbekannten Geräusches nicht zuordnen konnte. Doch dann lief etwas Warmes an ihren Beinen hinunter und sorgte dafür, dass das Blut in ihrem Kopf diesem Beispiel folgte.

„Das… ähm… war die Fruchtblase", sagte sie dumpf.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Von einem Moment auf den anderen herrschte ein wilder Aufruhr im Wohnzimmer. Granger lief zu ihrer Freundin und stützte sie, obwohl sie nach Severus' Auffassung auch wunderbar alleine stehen konnte. Dabei stellte sie ihr eine nicht enden wollende Liste von Fragen, angefangen mit „Soll ich deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen?" bis hin zu „In welchem Abstand kommen die Wehen?".

Potter hingegen hüpfte um die beiden Frauen herum wie ein Niffler, dem man ein Goldstück unter die Nase gehalten hatte, und brachte dabei nicht ein einziges verständliches Wort heraus. Dafür aber eine Menge interessanter Gesten. Eine davon galt Black, den er anscheinend darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, dass er jetzt Vater wurde.

Der Köter lachte kehlig und grinste, beide Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. „Ich sehe es, Harry, ich sehe es!"

Und die Gebärende selbst versuchte sich über das Durcheinander hinweg Gehör zu schaffen, indem sie abwechselnd „Harry!" und „Hermine!" sagte, zwischendurch auch mal ein kaum vernehmbares „Hört hier eigentlich irgendjemand auf die Frau mit dem gebärwilligen Uterus?".

Während Albus irgendwo in den Schatten an der Wand lehnte und sich den Trubel belustigt ansah, verzog Severus das Gesicht und sorgte schließlich mit einem scharfen „Halten Sie den Mund, alle miteinander!" dafür, dass es augenblicklich still wurde. Dann erteilte er der werdenden Mutter das Wort.

„Danke, Professor", sagte sie höflich, ehe sie sich ihren Problemen zuwandte. „Hermine, könntest du mich bitte loslassen? Ich kann alleine stehen. Und bei Merlin, komm ja nicht auf die Idee, meiner Mutter Bescheid zu sagen!" Angesprochene sprang überrascht einen Schritt zurück (Severus feixte). „Harry, beruhige dich und atme tief durch." Sie wartete, bis ihr Ehemann der Aufforderung nachgekommen war. Und auch wenn Severus überzeugt war, dass er noch immer nicht viel zurechnungsfähiger war als Momente vorher, erteilte sie ihm sofort neue Anweisungen: „Du gehst jetzt nach Hause und bereitest dort alles vor. Lass dir Zeit, die Liste liegt in der Küche."

„Aber… aber…", stotterte er und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, so dass sie noch wilder aussahen als sonst.

„Kein Aber! Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, ich hab ja noch nicht mal Wehen. Also wenn es dir irgendwie hilft, mach dir einen Tee zur Beruhigung, während ich hier auf Madam Pomfrey warte." Sie sah ihn streng an.

„Okay", brachte Potter schließlich hervor, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und spurtete zum Kamin, als wäre der Dunkle Lord persönlich hinter ihm her. Bei seinem Versuch, sich eine Prise Flohpulver aus dem Topf zu greifen, warf er das ganze Ding zu Boden, so dass sich ein grünes Muster auf dem Teppich ausbreitete. Begleitet von einigen undamenhaften Flüchen ließ er die Fahrkarte nach Hause wieder in das Behältnis schweben und passte dann glücklicherweise besser auf, was er tat.

Dieses Mal atmete besonders Severus auf, als das Flohfeuer sich wieder gelb färbte.

„Professor Dumbledore, könnten Sie Madam Pomfrey Bescheid sagen, wenn Sie wieder nach Hogwarts gehen?", fragte Ginevra dann und trat umsichtig aus der feuchten Lache am Boden, bevor sie sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes beseitigte.

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Schulleiter und keine Minute später war auch er verschwunden.

„Das geht ja zu hier wie auf dem Hauptbahnhof", nörgelte Severus und angesichts der Tatsache, dass die einzige halbwegs zurechnungsfähige Person soeben verschwunden war, wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und zog sich in sein Labor zurück.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Schon als Harry in der gemeinsamen Wohnung aus dem Kamin trat, spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er wusste nicht, was es war, und hätte auch später niemandem rational erklären können, was ihn zur Skepsis veranlasst hatte. Doch die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und sein Herzschlag schoss augenblicklich in die Höhe.

Dem Verdacht folgte keine zehn Sekunden später der Beweis, als es im Wohnzimmer polterte. Ein ungehaltenes Zischen folgte.

Für einen Moment stand Harry stocksteif, während das Feuer hinter ihm langsam erlosch. Er musste sich entscheiden, was er tat. Sich den Eindringlingen stellen, von denen er nicht wusste, wie viele ihn erwarten würden, oder unverrichteter Dinge zu seiner Frau zurückkehren, die sich gerade darauf vorbereitete, ihr Kind zur Welt zu bringen.

Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte er die erste Variante gewählt, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch mittlerweile war er zu einem egoistischen Mann geworden, der die Sicherheit seiner Familie (und er zählte sich selbst dazu) über einen Kampf mit ein paar Todessern stellte.

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kamin und entzündete ein Feuer. Zwar beherrschte er den Spruch dafür gut genug, damit er auch nonverbal seine Wirkung tat, doch die Flammen knisterten erbarmungslos in die Höhe und verrieten seinen Gegner, was er zu tun gedachte.

Deswegen wirbelte Harry herum und griff zielsicher nach dem Topf mit dem Flohpulver – nur dass seine Hand ins Leere fuhr. „Was?", keuchte er und seine Blicke flogen den Kaminsims hinunter. „Oh, Ginny!", jammerte er kläglich, als er feststellen musste, dass der Topf mit dem Flohpulver dem Ordnungssinn seiner Frau zum Opfer gefallen war.

Planlos hastete er durch das Zimmer und riss Schubladen und Schränke auf. Zwischendurch feuerte er einige Flüche auf die Besucher, die das Kaminzimmer längst erreicht hatten, und duckte sich unter den Antworten hinweg. Es waren tatsächlich Todesser, gekleidet in den üblichen schwarzen Umhängen, maskiert wie er es gewohnt war.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grimmigen Maske und er legte jede Scheu ab. Die Flüche, die er warf, wurden gemeiner, auch wenn er sich stets im legalen Bereich bewegte. Eine Schublade nach der anderen landete auf dem Boden und ergoss polternd ihren Inhalt auf den Teppich. Einmal suchte er sogar hinter einer Schranktür Deckung und schielte lediglich mit seiner Brille über die obere Kante hinweg.

Hinter seinem Rücken tastete er nach den verbliebenen Schubladen und als endlich alle auf dem Boden lagen, huschten seine Blicke ein weiteres Mal über das Chaos. Erleichtert fand er das Flohpulver und obwohl er es geschafft hatte, ein zweites Mal innerhalb von zehn Minuten eine Ladung davon auf dem Boden zu verteilen, lächelte er erleichtert.

Mit der freien Hand tastete er nach unten und griff mitten in den Hügel hinein, der sich gebildet hatte. Ein grüner Fluch sauste direkt über seinen Kopf hinweg. Ein roter folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

„Denkt euch mal was Neues aus", murrte Harry frustriert, sprach einen mächtigen Schildzauber und duckte sich dahinter weg, quer durch den Raum bis zum Kamin. Schon zwei Schritte vorher warf er das Pulver in die Flammen, doch bevor er den rettenden Ausgang aus diesem Kampf erreicht hatte, löste der Schildzauber sich unter einem Hagel von verbotenen Flüchen auf und etwas streifte ihn schmerzhaft am Rücken.

Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei stolperte Harry in die Flammen, murmelte bemüht leise sein Ziel und schloss die Augen, als er eine Menge Ruß hinein bekam.

Noch während er abwartete, dass er im Grimmauldplatz aus dem Kamin gestoßen wurde, überlegte er, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass Madam Pomfrey bereits anwesend war. Der Kampf hatte etwa acht Minuten gedauert. Wenn Dumbledore direkt nach ihm aufgebrochen war, hätte Madam Pomfrey möglicherweise genug Zeit gehabt. Es war nicht unmöglich.

Der Stoß in seinen Rücken kam unerwartet und Harry bemühte sich, schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, während er blinzelnd in den Raum starrte. „Ist Madam Pomfrey hier?", keuchte er, einen Fuß im Kamin, um den Ausgang zu versperren. „Ist Madam Pomfrey hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage lauter, als er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam.

„Ja doch!", kam die gehetzte Antwort von der Medihexe persönlich und Harry atmete auf.

Er zog den Fuß aus dem Kamin und tat, was man ihm in seiner Ausbildung beigebracht hatte, um einen Kamin zu versiegeln.

„Harry, was tust du da? Bei Merlin, was ist passiert?" Das war Ginny. Und anscheinend hatte sie sein zerzaustes Aussehen und die Wunde auf seinem Rücken bemerkt.

„Todesser. Sie haben zu Hause auf unsere Rückkehr gelauert. Ich schätze, du wirst unser Kind hier zur Welt bringen."

„In den nächsten paar Stunden wird hier kein Kind geboren", stellte Madam Pomfrey mit der Entschlusskraft eines Marineadmirals fest und niemand zweifelte daran, dass der Zwerg in Ginnys Bauch sich an die Anweisungen halten würde. „Und jetzt werde ich mich erstmal um dich kümmern, Harry."

Noch bevor er endlich den Ruß aus seinen Augen bekommen hatte, fassten zwei starke Hände ihn am Arm und zogen ihn zu einem Stuhl hinüber. „Dumbledore muss es erfahren", versuchte er zwischenzeitlich einen rationalen Gedanken zu fassen.

„Ich schicke eine Eule", erklärte Sirius' Stimme irgendwo von der Tür her.

Harry war überzeugt, dass mehr als zwei Paar Beine um ihn herumliefen, als man an seinem Umhang und dem Hemd zerrte, um die Wunde auf dem Rücken frei zu legen. „Verdammt!", fluchte er und wischte sich über die tränenden Augen.

„Ich hole eine Schüssel Wasser." Das war Hermine und damit war das Rätsel des dritten Beinpaares gelöst.

„Hol zwei!", rief die Medihexe ihr hinterher. „Ich muss den Schnitt reinigen, das sieht übel aus."

Noch während die ältere Frau mit ruhiger Hand auf Harrys Rücken herumdrückte, waren von Ginny etwas zu ruhige Atemzüge zu hören. „Ich glaube, das war die erste Wehe", stellte sie fest.

„Schau nach der Zeit", wies Madam Pomfrey sie beiläufig an.

„Geht es?", fragte Harry einen Moment später, als seine Frau erleichtert ausatmete. Durch den Schleier von Tränen hindurch konnte er sie einigermaßen erkennen.

„Ja, das wird schon." Sie fasste ihn an der gesunden Schulter und drückte aufmunternd zu.

„Hier ist das Wasser", meldete sich dann auch Hermine zurück.

„Danke." Plätschernd nahm Madam Pomfrey ihr eine der beiden Schüsseln aus der Hand.

Hermine holte sich derweil einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich vor Harry. „Hier, damit kannst du dir die Augen ausspülen."

Er senkte seinen Kopf über die Schüssel, nahm seine mittlerweile bereits halb auf der Stirn sitzende Brille ab und tat, was Hermine ihm gesagt hatte. Beinahe augenblicklich ließ das Jucken nach, auch wenn es nicht gänzlich verschwand.

Im nächsten Moment setzte dafür ein heftiges Brennen auf seinem Rücken ein. Dafür, dass er die Wunde vorher kaum bemerkt hatte, quälte sie ihn nun umso mehr, was er die Medihexe auch wissen ließ: „Was bei Merlins Schnurrbart machen Sie da?"

„Halt still!", war die Antwort und eine starke Hand drückte seinen Oberkörper an der gesunden Schulter nach unten. „Du warst wesentlich weniger wehrhaft, als du noch zur Schule gingst", beschwerte die Medihexe sich danach und es klang, als hätte sie etwas im Mund.

„Wollen Sie mich etwa nähen?", kiekste Harry daraufhin und da seine Sicht allmählich wieder klarar wurde, konnte er die ungläubigen Blicke der beiden Frauen vor ihm erkennen. Hermine war aufgestanden und hatte Ginny auf ihren Stuhl bugsiert, die sich nun den Bauch rieb und ein amüsiertes Lächeln zu verbergen versuchte.

„Du wirst überhaupt nichts spüren." Aus eigener Erfahrung konnte Harry allerdings behaupten, dass Madam Pomfrey nichts anderes sagte, wenn sie jemandem die Schulter einzurenken versuchte.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht mehr!", jammerte er deswegen.

„Harry, vergiss nicht, dass du dich in der magischen Welt befindest!", wandte Hermine mit einem vielsagenden Blick ein.

„Verletzungen tun hier aber genauso sehr weh wie in der Muggelwelt!", begehrte Harry auf, doch die Hand seines Folterknechts hielt ihn immer noch in Position. Was ihn freute, denn mit einer Hand konnte man hoffentlich keine Wunden nähen.

„Aber die Versorgung nicht", seufzte Hermine und klang dabei genauso wie damals, als sie ihm und Ron die Kausalitäten der Verwandlungsgrundlagen zu erklären versuchte. Gerade so eben konnte Harry sich noch davon abhalten, ihr zu sagen, dass sie erstmal eigene Erfahrungen in dieser Richtung machen sollte – immerhin hatte sie das gerade erst hinter sich.

Und so murrte er fast lautlos vor sich hin, während er wartete, dass Madam Pomfrey endlich anfing. Umso perplexer war er, als sie ihm schließlich zweimal auf den Rücken schlug und ein „Das war's!" flötete.

„Wie jetzt?", kiekste er überrascht und richtete sich auf. Probehalber ließ er seine Schultern kreisen, doch von einer Verletzung war nichts zu spüren.

„Ich hab's dir ja gesagt", grinste Hermine mit tanzenden Augenbrauen.

„Schön!", unterbrach Ginny den Schlagabtausch der beiden, „Können wir uns dann wieder der Geburt zuwenden?" Sie ließ den Atem in einem lang gezogenen Zischen entweichen. „Das waren sieben Minuten."


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22

* * *

**

Mit beherrschbarer Aufregung rotierte Hermine im Badezimmer. Trotz des Überfalls auf Harry konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, dass sie sich auf die Erfahrung einer Geburt freute. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie Handtücher und Waschlappen zusammenwarf, warmes Wasser in eine große Schüssel laufen ließ und noch zwei Massageöle einpackte, mit denen Harry Ginny ein wenig helfen konnte.

So vereinnahmt von ihren Vorbereitungen, erschrak sie heftig, als sie sich umdrehte und in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius blickte. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, musterte er sie auf diese gewisse Art, an die sie sich noch gut erinnern konnte.

„So rote Wangen hattest du nicht mal, als du dich verschwitzt und keuchend unter mit gewunden hast", stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Da hast du ja auch kein Kind zur Welt gebracht", erwiderte sie ebenso nüchtern.

Sirius lachte kehlig auf. „Na, Merlin sei Dank! Das wäre das reinste Desaster gewesen."

„Davon ist auszugehen", stimmte Hermine feixend zu und drehte den Wasserhahn ab, als die Schüssel bereits überzulaufen drohte. Als sie sich danach wieder umdrehen wollte, stand er plötzlich hinter ihr und seine Nase strich über ihren Nacken, der ausnahmsweise einmal frei lag, da sie die Haare zurückgebunden hatte.

„Du riechst so gut", flüsterte er mit kehliger Stimme, die Hermine durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Nicht jetzt, Sirius!", erinnerte sie sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, was ein Stockwerk tiefer gerade passierte. Resolut schob sie seinen Kopf beiseite, indem sie ihre Hand auf seine Stirn packte und ihn nach hinten drückte. Dann schnappte sie sich den Stoffhaufen und die Wasserschüssel und steuerte die Tür an.

„Das wird nicht die letzte Geburt sein, bei der du die Chance hast anwesend zu sein", erinnerte er sie.

„Nein, aber die letzte erste meiner besten Freundin!"

„Erste Geburten dauern ewig. Dreizehn Stunden hab ich damals bei Harry im Sankt Mungos gesessen und versucht, James an der Flucht zu hindern." Er folgte ihr hinaus auf den Flur und die Treppe nach unten.

„Siehst du, es sollte jemanden geben, der dasselbe bei Ginny macht!"

Erneut das kehlige Lachen. „Sie hat kaum die Möglichkeit zur Flucht."

„Dann kennst du Ginny aber schlecht." Und als Hermine ihm einen letzten Blick zuwarf, tanzte der Schalk um ihre Augen. „Harry hat übrigens eine Menge von seinem Vater geerbt. Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, läuft er schon seit einer Viertelstunde vor dem Kamin auf und ab und überlegt, ob es wirklich so gefährlich wäre, jetzt die Versieglung wieder aufzuheben."

Sirius' Mimik war quasi ausdruckslos, als er die letzten Stufen hinuntersprang und direkt vor Hermine stehen blieb. Er nutzte es schamlos aus, dass sie beide Hände voll hatte, während er seine zur freien Verfügung hatte. Seine Fingerkuppen waren etwas rau, als er damit über ihr Kinn strich und ihren Kopf zu sich hoch hob.

Hermine spürte zarte Wellen der Erregung durch ihren Körper laufen, nur weil er sie an dieser einen Stelle ihres Körper berührte. Und als er sie dann flüchtig küsste, kam es ihr für einen Moment so vor, als hätte sie die Lippen auf eine heiße Herdplatte gelegt. „Dann sollte ich wohl mal sehen, ob ich es immer noch drauf habe", ließ Sirius sie mit rauer Stimme wissen, schenkte ihr ein letztes Grinsen und ließ sie – kopflos wie sie war – im dunklen Flur stehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus ließ seine Finger knacken, bevor er das Glas von dem Terrarium nahm, in dem das giftige Flusstierchen schwamm. Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes senkte er den Wasserpegel, bis das etwa zehn Zentimeter große Tier auf dem Trockenen saß und planlos mit den Beinen über den feuchten Glasboden zappelte. Ein leises Zischen war zu hören, das ihn die Aggressionen, die er mit seinem Handeln hervorgerufen hatte, als äußerst hoch einschätzen ließ.

Der Tränkemeister rümpfte die Nase. Er hasste den Umgang mit diesen Viechern. Der Einfluss von Magie machte sie rasend, weswegen man sie nicht auf magische Art in den Kessel befördern konnte. Und da der Nesseltrank, an dem er gerade arbeitete, ein Flusstierchen als lebende Zutat brauchte, musste man sie auch noch besonders vorsichtig behandeln.

Mit einem letzten Blick zum Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes vergewisserte er sich, dass er für den Fall der Fälle noch Gegengift vorrätig hatte. Der Haken an der Sache war, dass es direkt ins Gefäßsystem verabreicht werden musste. Auf ebenso unmagische Art, wie man besser mit dem Verursacher der Vergiftung verfuhr.

Es wäre nicht das erste und sicherlich auch nicht das letzte Mal, dass er mit dem Gegengift bei Poppy ankam und sich von der Strafpredigt einlullen ließ, bis sie irgendwann feststellte, dass er gar nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig genug war, um sie überhaupt zu verstehen. Und da die Medihexe dieses Mal sogar schon vorher ins Haus gekommen war, musste er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen.

Gleiches hatte er mit dem Flusstierchen vor und so griff er nach der Pinzette und bewegte sich damit langsam auf seinen animalischen Gegner zu. Das Zischen wurde zu einem Fauchen und ungeschickt robbte das Vieh in eine Ecke des Glasgefäßes.

Severus hatte die Stirn konzentriert gerunzelt und zielte auf das Flusstierchen wie auf eine Zecke, die sich tief in die Haut gebissen hatte. Er brauchte drei Versuche, ehe er das zappelnde Tier zu fassen bekam. Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu zittern oder zu wackeln.

Und das wäre ihm sicherlich auch gelungen, wenn es nicht urplötzlich über ihm gepoltert hätte. Und zwar so heftig, dass er glaubte, die Decke würde ihm auf den Kopf fallen.

Da nicht nur er gewillt war, seine Chancen zu nutzen, wand sich das Flusstierchen prompt aus dem Griff der Pinzette und Severus streckte reflexartig seine freie Hand aus, um es vor dem harten Aufprall auf dem Kellerboden zu bewahren. Zwar fing er seine Trankzutat, doch diese identifizierte den weichen, warmen Untergrund, auf dem sie gelandet war, sofort richtig und biss herzhaft hinein.

Mit einem gedämpften Laut schüttelte Severus das Vieh von sich und begann an der Bisswunde zu saugen. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und er spuckte in die Spüle. Während sein Finger innerhalb von Sekunden anschwoll und zu puckern begann, konnte er das Flusstierchen unter einen der Schränke verschwinden sehen, wo es jämmerlich zugrunde gehen würde, da ihm das Wasser fehlte.

„Elendes Mistvieh", schimpfte der Tränkemeister, warf die Pinzette beiseite und schnappte sich das Gegengift aus dem Regal, um Poppy einen Besuch abzustatten.

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, stieg er ins Erdgeschoss hinauf und durchquerte mit großen Schritten die leere Küche. Der Tumult, der ihm aus einem Hinterzimmer entgegenschlug, ließ ihn ziemlich genau wissen, wohin er gehen musste. Ohne anzuklopfen, schlüpfte er durch die Tür und wurde Zeuge einer Muttermunduntersuchung bei seiner ehemaligen Schülerin.

„Severus!", empörte Poppy sich und ihre Stimme nahm dabei eine Tonlage an, die er schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Unwirsch zog sie die Decke, die über Ginevras Beine gebreitet war, weiter herunter.

„Nichts, das ich nicht schon mal gesehen hätte", erwiderte er unberührt und schaute gnädig über das rote Gesicht der werdenden Mutter hinweg.

Dafür entdeckte er dann allerdings etwas, von dem er nicht erwartet hatte, es allzu bald zu sehen. Und schnaubend musste er sich selbst einen Dummkopf nennen, denn dass Sirius Black mit allem flirtete, das nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, hatte schon damals in Hogwarts jeder gewusst.

Dass sich allerdings die Einserschülerin Hermine Granger darauf einlassen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Doch genauso war es. Während Potter und sein Weibchen andächtig dem Urteil Poppys lauschten („Zwei Zentimeter. Wir haben noch Zeit."), warfen sich die schlimmste Nervensäge nach Neville Longbottom und seine persönliche Nemesis aufreizende Blicke zu.

Als der Straßenköter dann auch noch anfing, sich über die Lippen zu lecken, als hätte ihm jemand Honig darauf geschmiert, wurde Severus dankenswerterweise von Poppy abgelenkt: „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Ihr Tonfall klang reservierter, als selbst er es zu seinen besten Zeiten zustande gebracht hatte.

Severus zog seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn. Obwohl er die Finger fest um die Phiole mit dem Gegengift geschlungen hatte und seine andere Hand schmerzhaft puckerte, konnte er sich in genau diesem Moment nicht daran erinnern, warum er hier war. „Gar nichts", schnappte er deswegen, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Als ihm dann im Labor der Grund seines Auftauchens im Geburtszimmer wieder einfiel, war es zu spät. Ein urplötzlich einsetzender Schwindel zeigte ihm, dass das Gift die Bluthirnschranke überwunden hatte und noch ehe Severus irgendetwas tun konnte, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden später saß Hermine ruhelos in einer Ecke des Raumes und tippte – von allen außer Sirius unbemerkt – auf der Tischplatte herum. Wie es aussah, hatte Ginny sich vorgenommen, in aller Ruhe ihr Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Wobei es eigentlich nicht so schien, als ob sie besonders viel Spaß daran hätte.

Zugegeben, im Gegensatz zu allem, was Hermine bisher so über Geburten gehört hatte, verhielt sie sich ausgesprochen ruhig und rational. Sie wechselte häufiger mal die Positionen, setzte die Ratschläge von Madam Pomfrey soweit es ihr möglich war in die Tat um – und wurde trotzdem nur mit einem niederschmetternden Ergebnis belohnt: „Drei Zentimeter."

„Was?", keuchten alle im Raum anwesenden Personen unisono. Daraufhin schlug Hermine sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick die Hand vor den Mund, Harry und Sirius tauschten leidende Blicke und Ginny sank etwas in sich zusammen.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte doch einen Schmerztrank", wimmerte sie. Und nach fast vier Stunden Wehen und der Aussicht auf noch mindestens zehn weitere, bis der Muttermund geöffnet war, konnte Hermine sie auch vollkommen verstehen.

„Ich werde Professor Snape Bescheid sagen", bot Hermine sich sofort an, denn Madam Pomfrey hatte vorhin schon gesagt, dass Ginny rechtzeitig um den Trank bitten sollte, da sie nichts mehr vorrätig hatte.

„Gut", nickte die Medihexe ihr nun zu und noch während Ginny die nächste Wehe zu veratmen begann, schlüpfte sie mit einem gehässigen Blick auf Sirius aus dem Zimmer und atmete erleichtert auf.

Dennoch beeilte sie sich auf ihrem Weg hinunter ins Labor, nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal die Treppe hinunter und fiel beinahe noch auf die Nase, weil sie die letzte übersehen hatte. Sie hatte heute nicht unbedingt ihren geschicktesten Tag.

Und als sie dann ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegend fand, schrieb sie diesen Tag gänzlich ab. Einen Moment lang blieb sie wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, dann ging sie neben ihm in die Hocke und zog seinen Kopf zu sich, um den Puls am Hals tasten zu können. Noch während sie erleichtert ein langsames Pochen an ihren Fingerspitzen spürte, stellte sie fest, dass das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters in diesem entspannten Zustand den Großteil seiner Härte eingebüßt hatte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand sie wieder auf und lief – dieses Mal drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend – die Treppe wieder hinauf ins Erdgeschoss.

„Madam Pomfrey!", rief sie schon vom obersten Absatz aus und war froh, dass die Medihexe nach all den Jahren in ihrem Beruf wusste, auf welche Schreie sie zu hören hatte und welche noch warten konnten.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?"

„Professor Snape… Labor… bewusstlos", keuchte Hermine und folgte der Medihexe denselben Weg wieder zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch, dass Sirius diese Gelegenheit nutzte, um endlich aus dem Geburtszimmer zu entkommen.

Kurz darauf fasste er sie am Arm und raunte ihr zu: „Lass mich da ja nicht noch einmal alleine!"

„Wenn du lieb bist…", erwiderte Hermine keck, dann wurde sie wieder ernst und wartete – an der Tür zum Labor stehend – nervös das Urteil der Medihexe ab.

„Dummer, starrsinniger Kerl!", fluchte diese schließlich, als sie in der Hand des Tränkemeisters eine Flasche fand, in der sich anscheinend ein Gegengift befand. „Sirius, hol meine Tasche!"

Der Animagus war schneller verschwunden, als Hermine gucken konnte. Und es dauerte kaum zwanzig Sekunden, ehe er wieder zur Stelle war. Dass er eben den Weg zu Harry und Ginny und zurück bewältigt hatte, war ihm nicht im Geringsten anzumerken.

Hermine sah nachdenklich zu ihm hinauf und flüchtig begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Sirius schaffte es allerdings nicht, sie länger als diesen kurzen Moment anzusehen, dann überwachte er wieder das Tun der Medihexe, als wolle er im Ernstfall einschreiten.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und runzelte die Stirn, während Madam Pomfrey eine Spritze mit dem Gegengift aufzog und es ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer injizierte. Dabei nahm sie den rechten Arm, ob nun aus Gewohnheit, oder weil sie ihnen den Anblick des Dunklen Mals ersparen wollte, konnte Hermine nicht beurteilen.

„Er wird es überleben, aber er wird auf keinen Fall in der Lage sein, den Trank für Ginny zu brauen", stellte Madam Pomfrey schließlich fest.

„Dann tue ich es", sagte Hermine, noch bevor sie den Entschluss wirklich gefasst hatte.

Sowohl Sirius als auch die Medihexe sahen sie erstaunt an. „Meinen Sie, Sie schaffen das?", fragte letztere vorsichtig.

„Sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt." Die Jüngere reckte stoisch das Kinn vor.

Einige Sekunden musste sie dem Blick Madam Pomfreys noch standhalten, dann nickte sie. „Also gut. Ich bringe Severus nach oben, dann können Sie hier rumoren wie Sie möchten. Aber ich empfehle Ihnen, das Labor genau so wieder zu verlassen, wie Sie es vorgefunden haben. Seine Rache", und dabei deutete sie auf den noch immer bewusstlosen Tränkemeister, „könnte sonst furchtbar sein."

Mit gemurmelten Flüchen auf den Lippen, die vermutlich der Sturheit des Tränkemeisters galten, ließ sie den leblosen Körper in die Luft schweben und während Sirius noch seine liebe Not hatte, ein glucksendes Lachen zu unterdrücken, schwebten Madam Pomfrey und ihr ehemaliger Lehrer an ihnen vorbei.

„Hör auf zu lachen", riss Hermine sich schließlich von dem seltsamen Anblick los und schlug Sirius gegen den Arm, „und hilf mir lieber!"

„Wie, dir helfen?"

„Na ja, eben das tun, was man im Allgemeinen unter Hilfe versteht." Dabei band sie sich ihre Haare zu einem neuen Knoten und schnappte sich einen Schutzumhang vom Haken, der nach der gleichen Kräutermischung roch wie Snape selbst.

„Du weißt aber schon, was du tust, oder?", erkundigte Sirius sich vorsichtig und kam ihrem Beispiel nach.

„Im Prinzip…", erwiderte Hermine vage.

„Und das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass ich seit Jahren nicht mehr am Kessel gestanden habe und etwas improvisieren muss. Aber ich konnte schon immer gut nach Anleitung brauen." Und so war es ausnahmsweise einmal sie, die vorfreudig ans Werk ging, während Sirius einen äußerst verlorenen Eindruck machte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Hermine anderthalb Stunden später zu Ginny zurückkehrte, sah Harry beinahe leidender aus als seine Frau. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm eine Schüssel kaltes Wasser und einen Waschlappen hingestellt, mit dem er eigentlich Ginny die Stirn kühlen sollte. Stattdessen hielt er immer abwechselnd eine Hand hinein, um sie für den nächsten Angriff durch seine angetraute Ehefrau vorzubreiten. So waren es gleich zwei erleichterte Augenpaare, die Hermines Ankunft willkommen hießen.

„Und, hat alles geklappt?", erkundigte die Medihexe sich, schien allerdings nicht übermäßig an der Antwort interessiert, denn sie schnappte sich die Phiole und ging damit schnurstracks zu Ginny hinüber, die wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken in den Kissen lehnte und mit ihrem hochroten Gesicht und den verschwitzten Haaren aussah, als ob sie gerade aus der Sauna kam.

„Jaah, alles bestens", erwiderte Hermine vage und entschied, dass es schlauer war, das mittlere Chaos, das Sirius und sie im Labor veranstaltet hatten, besser nicht zu erwähnen. Bis Snape wieder auf den Beinen war, hatten sie immerhin noch genug Zeit, um wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen.

„Schön, schön", murmelte Madam Pomfrey, entkorkte die Phiole und reichte sie Ginny. „Du wirst nicht sofort etwas spüren. Ich muss den Schmerz während der nächsten Wehe herunterregulieren", erklärte sie dabei.

Die jüngste der Weasley-Geschwister nickte zerstreut und grapschte nach dem Gefäß, als enthalte es die Droge, die ihr Körper schon seit entsetzlich langer Zeit hatte entbehren müssen. Sie brauchte nur einen Zug, um den mühsam gebrauten Trank zu vernichten (glücklicherweise war der Kessel, der unten auf halber Flamme köchelte, noch halb voll).

Danach warteten alle gespannt auf die nächste Wehe. Die Minuten zogen sich in die Länge wie ein alter Kaugummi. Schließlich vollführte Madam Pomfrey mit dem Zauberstab einige komplizierte Schlenker in der Luft. Dann tippte sie mit der Spitze auf eine Stelle knapp unter Ginnys Bauchnabel, bis diese ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören ließ und Harrys Hand freigab.

Was Ginny glücklicherweise nicht sehen konnte, amüsierte Hermine über alle Maßen: Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht tauchte Harry die Hand in das kalte Wasser und atmete auf, als wäre er es gewesen, der in den letzten fünfeinhalb Stunden die Geburtswehen ertragen hätte.

„Danke", murmelte die Rothaarige, wobei es nicht deutlich wurde, wen genau sie damit ansprach.

Und da Madam Pomfrey ohnehin gerade vor ihr auf dem Boden hockte (denn dort hatte Ginny es sich in einem Haufen von Decken, Kissen und Handtüchern so bequem wie möglich gemacht), tastete sie auch noch einmal nach dem Muttermund. „Na, es geht doch voran. Sechs Zentimeter", berichtete sie dann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Jetzt kann es von mir aus auch noch zwanzig Stunden dauern", erklärte Ginny großzügig.

Harry jammerte derweil lautlos vor sich, beugte und streckte seine Finger und wackelte am kleinsten, der sich nicht so recht bewegen wollte. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er ihn sich in den Mund steckte und in der frommen Hoffnung auf eine Spontanheilung daran zu nuckeln begann.

Bevor Hermine in ein haltloses Lachen ausbrechen konnte, räusperte sie sich verrutscht und bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Tür. „Ich werde unten mal aufräumen gehen. Bis das Baby kommt, bin ich wieder hier." Und noch ehe Ginny oder Harry sie mit leidenden Mienen oder bittenden Worten zurückhalten konnten, war sie aus dem Raum geschlüpft.

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag legte sie den Weg ins Labor im Eiltempo zurück. Als sie die Tür aufriss, wirbelte Sirius herum und grinste breit. „Und, weht sie noch?"

„Jaah, aber jetzt schmerzfrei", erwiderte Hermine zufrieden.

„Fein. Dann kannst du mir ja helfen." Er warf ihr ein Handtuch zu, das Hermine verdutzt auffing. Dann deutete er auf die Spüle, in der die frisch abgewaschenen Geräte abtropften.

„Haben wir heute unsere Magie im Bett gelassen?", erkundigte Hermine sich vorsichtig und schielte in die Spüle.

„Nein, aber Schniefelus hasst es, wenn seine Geräte mit der Hand abgewaschen werden." Er grinste wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade so eben einer wohl verdienten Strafe entkommen war.

„Ah ja", machte Hermine. Dann legte sie das Tuch zur Seite, nahm Sirius das seine aus der Hand und zog ihn hinüber in eine Ecke des Labors, wo keine Regale an den Wänden hingen, die ihnen in die Quere kommen könnten. „Weißt du, was Snape noch mehr hassen wird?"

„Dass wir es in seinem Labor getrieben haben?", grollte der Animagus mit tiefer Stimme, während er ihrer Einladung nachkam und seinen Körper gegen Hermines presste.

„Nein", erwiderte sie lang gezogen. „Dass seine Geräte Kalkflecken haben, weil wir sie von alleine haben trocknen lassen."

Die Nase bereits tief in ihre Haare vergraben, ließ Sirius ein tiefes Lachen hören, das sie am Hals kitzelte und den Kopf in den Nacken legen ließ. „Hast du eigentlich jemals die Möglichkeit in betracht gezogen, dass du in Slytherin wesentlich besser aufgehoben gewesen wärst als in Gryffindor?"

„Jaah", murmelte sie gedankenverloren und zog bereits sein Hemd aus der Hose, um die warme, wohlriechende Haut genießen zu können. „Ich hab den Hut mit Hängen und Würgen dazu überreden können, mich nach Gryffindor zu stecken."

„Hm", machte er daraufhin, „das gefällt mir." Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Knöpfe an Hermines Hose und ließ sie kichern, bis das Begehren den nötigen Ernst wieder zurückbrachte.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23

* * *

**

Als gäbe es einen unsichtbaren Bann, der ihre Welt von der realen abgrenzte, schwelgte Sirius mit dieser unglaublichen Frau in den Tiefen der Lust – ohne einen Gedanken an später oder das, was sich über ihren Köpfen abspielte. Er trug ihren Körper auf seinen Armen, drang immer wieder kraftvoll in sie ein und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Feuchtigkeit, das er schon seit Jahren entbehrt hatte.

Ihre Lippen schmeckten salzig vom Schweiß, waren angeschwollen und so verlockend wie reife Erdbeeren. Mehr als einmal zwickte er sie mit seinen Zähnen und nahm auf diese Weise Rache für die Kratzer, die sie auf seiner Kopfhaut hinterlassen musste mit der rücksichtslosen Art, durch seine Haare zu fahren.

Atemlos von seinem nahenden Höhepunkt glitt Sirius schließlich von ihren Lippen über die Linie ihres Kieferknochens, bis er seine Nase in die Kuhle über ihrem Schlüsselbein legen konnte. Tief sog er den Geruch von Erregung und Blumen in seine Nase, bildete erst einen Rundrücken und presste sein Becken dann mit aller Macht nach vorne, um ein letztes Mal kraftvoll in sie zu stoßen, während ihre Muskeln um seinen Schaft tanzten und er sich in sie ergoss.

Erst mit dem Abebben des Rausches spürte er den heftigen, ziehenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken, der es ihm unmöglich machte, sich gerade aufzurichten. Stöhnend fiel er mit der Stirn auf Hermines Schulter und verzog das Gesicht.

Hermine ihrerseits fand keinen Halt, da ihre Füße gerade so eben den Boden berührten. „Sirius, du musst mich runterlassen, sonst fallen wir beide um!", kiekste sie hektisch und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben.

„Ich kann nicht", wimmerte er, schaffte es aber immerhin, die Arme von ihr zu nehmen und sich hart an der Wand abzustützen.

„Was ist los?" Als er ihr noch ein kleines bisschen mehr Platz gab, konnte Hermine sich unter seinen Armen hindurch ducken und zumindest schon mal ihre Kleidung richten.

Sirius seinerseits lehnte den Kopf gegen den Arm und rutschte mit den Füßen auf dem glatten Boden weiter auseinander, weil er keinen Halt fand. „Mein Rücken", keuchte er und war froh, dass sie sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Dafür konnte er ihre Reaktion hören – denn sie bestand aus einem schallenden Lachen. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch, mein voller Ernst! Freiwillig stehe ich bestimmt nicht unten ohne in diesem verfluchten Labor, wo es so von der Tür her zieht!" Und allmählich verging ihm auch die Lust an diesem Spielchen (in mehrerlei Hinsicht, denn sein bestes Stück hing klein, feucht und schrumpelig zwischen seinen Beinen wie der Klöppel einer Miniaturglocke).

Sein jämmerliches Aussehen hielt Hermine jedoch nicht davon ab, noch hysterischer zu kichern und von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten, als wäre sie seit Tagen nicht mehr auf dem Klo gewesen. „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid!", japste sie, als er ihr todbringende Blicke über seinen Arm hinweg zuwarf. „Ich hab's gleich." Eifrig wedelte sie mit ihrer Hand durch die Luft, doch ihr Gesicht blieb krebsrot, die Lippen verdächtig bebend.

Aber immerhin schaffte sie es, sich soweit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass sie ihm aus seiner misslichen Lage helfen konnte. Zwar war immer mal wieder ein leises Glucksen zu hören, während sie ihm seine Hose hochzog (und die verlegene Frage „Trägst du gar keine Unterwäsche?", auf die er sich jegliche Antwort sparte), doch etwa fünf Minuten später hatte sie es geschafft, ihn so wieder herzurichten, dass man ihm die vorherigen Aktivitäten nicht sofort ansah.

Da sie sich, um ihm die Hose zuknöpfen zu können, wieder so vor ihn stellen musste wie vorher, konnte sie ihm schließlich direkt ins Gesicht sehen. Die letzten Anflüge von Belustigung verschwanden, als sie seine leidende Mimik sah. In einer zärtlichen Geste legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange und küsste ihn dann flüchtig.

„Dann werd ich dich mal zu Madam Pomfrey bringen, alter Mann", säuselte sie und konnte den schadenfrohen Unterton nicht gänzlich aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass du das büßen wirst, wenn ich wieder auf den Beinen bin!", schwor er missmutig, die Augen sicherlich noch eindrucksvoller zusammengezogen als Schniefelus es jemals fertig gebracht hatte.

„Du meinst, wenn du wieder aufrecht stehst?", witzelte sie und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung seiner Körpermitte.

Das war dann des Guten zu viel und Sirius ließ seine Arme einknicken, um sie – steif wie er im Rücken war – doch brutal genug zu küssen, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er keine leeren Versprechungen machte. „Allerdings!"

Hermines Atmung hatte sich wieder etwas beschleunigt, dennoch wirkte sie einigermaßen unberührt, als sie antwortete: „Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen. Und nun komm!" Mit diesen Worten legte sie sich seinen linken Arm um die Schulter und im Schneckentempo bewegten sie sich auf die Tür zum Labor zu.

„Kannst du mich nicht doch levitieren?", jammerte Sirius auf halbem Wege.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich Madam Pomfrey erzähle, wie du _wirklich_ zu deinem Hexenschuss gekommen bist..."

„Na, weil eine Hexe mich erschossen hat!", antwortete er keck und lehnte sich noch ein bisschen fester auf ihre Schultern.

„Jetzt darfst du erst recht alleine laufen!"

Und unter vielem Gejammere und Gemeckere tat Sirius das dann auch.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Poppy war offensichtlich kurz davor, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenzuschlagen.

„Hat sich beim Labor aufräumen verhoben", anwortete Hermine, noch bevor Sirius auch nur Luft holen konnte. Deswegen nutzte er die kurze Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen, um sich äußerst vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl sinken zu lassen.

Seine und Ginnys Blicke trafen sich und sie seufzte mitleidig. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst", sagte sie und Sirius winkte leidend ab, während sie den Griff um ihre Knie festigte und ihre Beine noch dichter an ihren Körper zog.

Kurz darauf kam Poppy zu ihm und schob das Hemd nach oben. Ohne großartig Rücksicht auf seinen desolaten Zustand zu nehmen, tastete sie seinen Rücken ab, zerrte den Hosenbund nach unten, um auch die Lendenwirbel tasten zu können und bereitete ihm damit mehr Schmerzen, als der ganze Weg hierher – was Sirius sie auch prompt wissen ließ.

„Stell dich nicht so an!", schnappte die Medihexe und setzte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an verschiedene Stellen seines Rückens. Nach wenigen Momenten war er wieder schmerzfrei und fiel erleichtert in sich zusammen. „Zwei Tage Schonung!", wies sie mit derselben Befehlsgewalt an, mit der sie Ginnys Kind befohlen hatte, es langsam angehen zu lassen.

„Aye, aye, Sir!", erwiderte Sirius und salutierte. Doch kaum hatte Poppy sich von ihm abgewandt, grinste er Hermine diebisch an.

„So, nachdem ich Harry geflickt, Severus gespritzt und Sirius versorgt habe, wäre ich äußerst dankbar, wenn ich nun endlich in Ruhe dieses _Kind_ auf die Welt bringen dürfte!"

„Wir werden uns bemühen", sagte Sirius pflichtbewusst.

„Ist es denn jetzt soweit?", fragte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen und trat einen Schritt dichter auf ihre beste Freundin zu.

„Das will ich doch mal hoffen. Harry schwächelt allmählich", murmelte der Rotschopf und klang dabei sehr erschöpft. Harry seinerseits wollte gerade widersprechen, als Ginny ihm das Wort abschnitt: „Kannst du mich noch mal daran erinnern, warum ich mir das antue?"

„Weil das Quidditchspielen dich nicht mehr zufrieden gestellt hat und du unbedingt eine neue Herausforderung brauchst", leierte Hermine herunter, so als hätte sie ihrer Freundin diese Tatsache schon mehr als einmal in Erinnerung gerufen. „Davon abgesehen wünschst du dir dieses Kind mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

„Oh, richtig." Ginny nickte und stieß mehrmals die Luft scharf zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. „Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Kannst du bitte bleiben und mir das so alle fünf Minuten sagen?"

„Ähm... klar! Sirius, kümmerst du dich ums Labor?" Hermine ging neben Ginny in die Hocke und drehte sich halb zu ihm um. Sie blinzelte so heftig, dass er sich wunderte, dass sie noch keinen Krampf in den Augenlidern bekam.

„Jaah", murrte er widerwillig.

„Oh, und geh nach Severus sehen!", wies Poppy ihn noch an. „Er müsste allmählich ausreichend auf das Gegengift ansprechen, um das Reich der Bewusstlosen verlassen zu können."

„Aber natürlich", grummelte Sirius, konnte sich allerdings nur schwer ein schadenfrohes Grinsen verkneifen. Und bevor man ihm noch mehr Aufgaben zuteil werden ließ, sah er lieber zu, dass er Land gewann.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen, die Severus empfand, als er erwachte, ließen ihn sofort wissen, dass irgendjemand rechtzeitig gekommen war, um ihm das Gegengift zu injizieren. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Bewusstlosigkeiten sorgte die durch das Gift des Flusstierchens nämlich nicht für kurzzeitige Verwirrung oder Gedächtnislücken.

Blinzelnd sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um und bewegte probeweise Hände und Füße, dann setzte er sich vorsichtig auf – und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius Black. „Was zum Teufel willst du denn hier?", fragte er scharf.

„Auftrag von Poppy. Ich soll sehen, ob das Prinzchen gut geschlafen hat, während sie unten die Prinzessin zur Welt bringt."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du solltest hoffen, dass es wirklich ein Mädchen wird. Sonst hinkt dein Vergleich."

„Mädchen... Junge... in dem Alter ist das alles dasselbe", erwiderte Sirius leichthin, ohne sich auch nur irgendeine Verlegenheit über seinen vagen Vergleich anmerken zu lassen.

Der Tränkemeister stöhnte und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Wer hat mich gefunden?", fragte er und betete zu irgendeiner höheren Macht, dass es nicht Black gewesen war.

„Hermine."

Nun, vielleicht wäre Black doch eine Alternative gewesen. „Wunderbar", knurrte er leise.

„Jaah, und da du nicht in der Lage warst, einen Schmerztrank für Ginny zu brauen, haben wir das übernommen." Wieder dieses breite Grinsen, das Severus nicht im Geringsten lustig fand.

„Wer wir?"

„Hermine und ich."

Eine böse Ahnung stieg in Severus auf und da er wusste, dass die Promenadenmischung sich einen Spaß daraus machen würde, ihn mit einem ewigen Frage-Antwort-Spielchen hinzuhalten, stand er auf (möglicherweise etwas zu schnell, denn er musste sich am Bettpfosten festhalten, bis der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte) und steuerte die Tür an.

„Wo willst du denn so schnell hin?", fragte Black süßlich und stand ebenfalls auf, so dass er ihm die Tür versperrte.

Direkt vor ihm blieb der Tränkemeister stehen. „Nachsehen, ob mein Labor noch steht", knurrte er. Und als er Luft holte, stieg ihm ein Geruch in die Nase, der ihm äußerst bekannt war. Das heißt, eigentlich waren es zwei Gerüche, doch diese Mischung verriet ihm noch viel mehr, als er hatte wissen wollen. Grangers Parfum und der moschusartige Duft, den Black nach dem Sex verströmte. „Geh von der Tür weg", drohte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme.

Der Animagus feixte. „Poppy hat mich angewiesen, dich im Bett festzuhalten, bis sie dich noch einmal untersucht hat. Aber keine Angst, die Geburt kann nur noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Und ich wüsste da eine sehr angenehme Art, diese Zeit zu vertreiben."

Ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, dass immer noch Spuren des Giftes durch seinen Körper rauschten, griff Severus nach der Schulter des anderen Mannes und schleuderte ihn mit so viel Kraft in den Raum zurück, dass er gegen den Bettpfosten stolperte und beinahe zu Boden fiel. Nur mit viel Glück konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten.

„Du hattest für einen Tag genug Sex, Black! Ich wühle nicht gerne in den Hinterlassenschaften anderer." Dann riss er die Tür auf und verließ mit großen Schritten sein Zimmer.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Atemlos hockte Hermine neben Ginny und beobachtete Madam Pomfrey, die unter der Decke, die Ginnys Beine bedeckte, ihrer Arbeit nachging und sie sporadisch darüber informierte, wie der Stand der Dinge war. Hätte der Rotschopf Hermine nicht vorhin noch einmal gebeten, sie auf keinen Fall mit Harry alleine zu lassen, hätte Hermine sich äußerst unwohl gefühlt, in einem so intimen Moment anwesend zu sein. So hingegen war sie ähnlich aufgeregt wie Harry und beinahe so atemlos wie Ginny, während sie die neuen Eindrücke mit allen Sinnen aufsaugte.

„Ich kann das Köpfchen sehen", bemerkte die Medihexe, als Ginny ein weiteres Mal mit einer Wehe presste und dabei ihre Knie soweit nach oben zog, dass sie beinahe ihr Kinn darauf ablegen konnte.

Während Ginny ihre Hände in die Kniekehlen gelegt hatte, um einen möglichst guten Halt zu haben, unterstützte Harry ihr Tun, indem er seine Hände auf ihre Knie legte und mitzog, soweit seine Frau dies zuließ.

Keuchend und immer dichter an den Rand der vollkommenen Erschöpfung gehend, fiel die Rothaarige schließlich nach einigen Momenten in Harrys Arme zurück. Dieser nutzte die Wehenpause, um ihr den klebrigen Schweiß aus der Stirn zu wischen und Hermine bot ihr etwas zu trinken an. Wie schon die letzten drei Male wies sie es ab.

„Nicht bevor dieses Kind auf der Welt ist! Den Sturkopf hat es definitiv von Harry!", zeterte sie und Hermine grinste verstohlen, da Harry nicht so richtig wusste, wie er mit dieser absolut unwahren Behauptung in einem Moment wie diesem umgehen sollte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass euer Kind den Sturkopf vom Vater hat", wandte Madam Pomfrey allerdings unerschrocken ein. Sie hatte aber auch zugegebenermaßen die beste Position für eine solche Bemerkung. Immerhin war sie diejenige, die Ginny sagte, was sie tun sollte.

„Ich würde meine Mutter niemals so quälen!", beharrte Ginny jedoch und dagegen konnte niemand etwas sagen, denn im Laufe von Ginnys Schwangerschaft hatte Mrs Weasley des Öfteren berichtet, was für eine einfache, unkomplizierte Geburt sie bei Ginny hatte (wobei das angesichts der Tatsache, dass es ihre siebte Geburt war, auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war).

„Quälen hin oder her, wenn du nicht presst, sitzen wir hier noch übermorgen!", nörgelte Madam Pomfrey nun, da sie zwischenzeitlich festgestellt hatte, dass Ginny wesentlich besser vorwärts kam, wenn sie gereizt war.

„Das ist System, oder?", keuchte die werdende Mutter, die Augen nur noch zwei schmale Schlitze.

„Ja, ist es", gab die Medihexe unumwunden zu. „Hilft dir das weiter?"

„Oh ja!" Mit aller Macht stemmte Ginny sich gegen ihre Bauch, lief krebsrot an und stieß zum Ende der Wehe den ersten wirklichen Schrei in mittlerweile siebeneinhalb Stunden aus.

Mit großen Augen wich Harry ein Stück vor seiner Frau zurück und wenn er nicht so furchtbar beeindruckt von dem Gebahren der sonst so sanftmütigen Frau wäre, hätte er ihr sicherlich versprochen, dass er sie niemals wieder anrührte, nur um ihr diese Quälerei nicht noch ein weiteres Mal anzutun. So allerdings hatte er keine andere Wahl, als seinem deutlich sichtbaren Unwohlsein stillschweigend zu fröhnen und zu beten, dass sie es bald geschafft hatten.

„Mit der nächsten Wege kommt das Köpfchen", entschied Madam Pomfrey.

„Das hast du schon vor einer halben Stunde gesagt", hauchte Ginny, immer noch damit beschäftigt, Kräfte zu sammeln.

„Dieses Mal meine ich es so", erwiderte die Medihexe gönnerhaft.

Hermine starrte währenddessen das Tuch an, das über Ginnys Beinen lag. Die Mitte hatte sich nach unten gewölbt und erzitterte jedes Mal, wenn der Rotschopf sich bewegte.

„Hermine, sag was!"

Die Angesprochene blinzelte mehrmals, ziemlich planlos und brauchte schon einen langen Moment, ehe sie überhaupt herausfand, von wem diese Aufforderung stammte. „Oh, ähm...", murmelte sie, als sie Harrys hilflosen Blicken begegnete. „Was soll ich denn sagen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du kannst doch sonst immer alles erklären!" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich vor Anspannung.

Hermine wechselte ratlose Blicke mit Madam Pomfrey und Ginny, die allerdings beide äußerst interessiert an ihrer Antwort waren. „Also, es ist wie..." Sie presste nachdenklich ihre Lippen aufeinander. „Wie wenn du einen Klatscher durch einen Schnatz pressen willst?", endete sie schließlich hilflos.

Harry erbleichte, Ginny vergaß das Pressen und Madam Pomfrey drehte mit ungläubigem Blick den Kopf zu Hermine.

„Was denn?", kiekste Hermine. „Frag deine Frau, wie es ist! Ich hab noch nie ein Kind geboren."

Beruhigend tätschelte Ginny Harrys Arm und sprach mit leiser Stimme auf ihn ein: „Es ist nicht, wie wenn man einen Klatscher durch einen Schnatz pressen wollte, Schatz. Unser Kind hilft wenigstens."

Doch diese Ergänzung schien Harry nicht unbedingt zu beruhigen.

„Mach die Augen zu, Harry", wies Ginny ihn daraufhin an. „Und lass sie zu, bis ich dir sage, dass du sie öffnen sollst, okay?"

„Okay", nickte er, doch vermutlich hätte er in diesem Moment sogar zu der Bitte um zehn weitere Kinder ‚Okay' gesagt.

„So, dann wenden wir uns wieder dem Kind zu", drohte Madam Pomfrey erneut.

Und wurde ebenso schnell wieder unterbrochen, denn die Tür ging auf und Sirius steckte seinen Kopf herein. „Heilige Sch...!", war zischelnd zu verstehen und schneller, als er hereingekommen war, war er auch wieder draußen. Bei seinem zweiten Versuch hatte er eine Hand fest auf seine Augen gelegt. „Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass es Schniefelus gut geht. Ist erstmal ins Labor, Schäden sichten." Und das breite Grinsen sah zusammen mit der Hand einfach nur lächerlich aus.

„S-Sirius, was machst du da?", fragte Harry kläglich, während er seinen Paten mit handtellergroßen Augen anstarrte.

„Ich versuche, deiner Frau nicht auf ihre... na ja, du weißt schon zu starren. Warum?"

Harry gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und so erbarmte Hermine sich: „Weil er die ganze Zeit sowohl zu verstehen versucht, was da passiert, es aber gleichzeitig auch ignorieren möchte, damit er Ginny jemals wieder anfassen kann."

„Könnt ihr... das bitte... später klären?", fragte Ginny mit sehr hoher Stimme und erneut salutierte Sirius und verschwand – wobei er gegen den Türrahmen lief, weil er noch immer nichts sehen konnte.

Als Hermine sich wieder Ginny zuwandte, schnappte diese überrascht nach Luft und riss die Augen auf. „War das der Kopf?", fragte sie hektisch.

„War es. Gleich hast du es geschafft", spornte die Medihexe weiter an und da das vermutlich das einzige Licht am Ende des Tunnels war, das Ginny bis zum Ende der Geburt zu sehen bekommen würde, klammerte sie sich daran fest wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Strohhalm.

Hermine ertappte sich zwischenzeitlich dabei, wie sie selbst die Luft anhielt und etwas Druck auf ihren Beckenboden ausübte und solange sie nicht zur Toilette gemusst hatte, war das auch kein Problem gewesen. Nun allerdings musste sie sich zwanghaft davon abhalten, Ginny auf diese Weise zu unterstützten (die ihr eh nichts brachte) und rückte deswegen näher an die Seite ihrer besten Freundin, um ihr eine weitere Hand zum Festhalten zu geben.

Und so schrieen sich die beiden Frauen gemeinschaftlich durch die letzte Wehe und wurden danach von einem würdigen Nachfolger abgelöst.

„Ist er gesund? Ist alles dran? Ist es ein Mädchen?", feuerte Ginny prompt eine Reihe von Fragen ab, die ihr wahrscheinlich schon seit acht Monaten auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Ja, ja und nein", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und wickelte den aus Leibeskräften schreienden Säugling in eine Decke. „Willst du die Nabelschnur durchschneiden?", bot sie Harry an und hielt ihm eine Schere hin.

Hermine kaute so sehr auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie Harry bei seinem Tun beobachtete, dass diese zu bluten begann. Erst als sie den metallischen Geschmack auf der Zunge spürte, konnte sie sich dazu zwingen, damit aufzuhören.

Kurz danach reichte Madam Pomfrey Ginny ihren Sohn nach oben, der – noch etwas bläulich angelaufen – allmählich von dem herzzerreißenden Schreien in ein klägliches Wimmern wechselte.

„Wahnsinn", quietschte Hermine lang gezogen und streckte den Zeigefinger aus, um die winzige Hand des Kindes genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sofort packte der kleine Junge ihren Finger mit einer Kraft, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte.

„Ja, Wahnsinn", stimmte Ginny erschöpft zu und ließ ihren Kopf in Harrys Schoß sinken.

Dieser strich zärtlich durch ihre schweißnassen Haare und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Du hast es gut gemacht", hörte sie ihn leise wispern und da Ginny ihrem Sohn träge den kleinen Finger zum Nuckeln gab, kehrte bald darauf Ruhe ein.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24

* * *

**

Als Albus endlich Entwarnung gab, die Kamine sicher und das Haus der Potters überwacht war, kehrte Poppy erleichtert nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie mochte Geburten, vor allem so komplikationslose wie die von Ginny. Doch wenn man die Assistenz dabei richtig anging, war man hinterher fast genauso erschöpft wie die Mutter selbst – auch ohne einen Stall von leichtsinnigen Kerlen, die sie ständig ablenkten.

Dennoch freute die Medihexe sich, als sie im Krankenflügel von Minerva und einem Glas Brandy erwartet wurde. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors hatte einen zweiten Stuhl erschaffen und ihn in dem kleinen Büro mit an den Tisch geschoben, drei Kerzen entzündet und die bauchige Brandyflasche, sowie zwei Gläsern dazu gestellt.

„Wenn du so weitermachst", sagte Poppy erschöpft, „werde ich dich doch irgendwann noch mal fragen, ob du mich heiratest." Sie setzte sich und ließ ihre Tasche zu Boden plumpsen.

„Ich denke, bis das Zaubereiministerium bereit ist für gleichgeschlechtliche Ehen, werden noch einige Jahrzehnte ins Land ziehen." Minerva lächelte und nachdem sie ihnen beiden eingeschenkt hatte, nahm auch sie Platz. Einen Schluck gönnte sie Poppy und sich selbst, dann schob sie die Flasche beiseite und sah die Medihexe erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Wie lief es?"

Poppy lächelte müde. Seitdem sie das erste Mal als Medihexe einen Fuß über die Schwelle des Krankenflügels getan hatte, wartete Minerva mit dem untrüglichen Gespür für anstrengende Tage abends mit einem Glas Brandy auf sie und hörte sich geduldig die Berichte an. Dabei hatte Poppy sie anfangs auf die Schweigepflicht verwiesen und Minerva hatte es hingenommen und von ihrem Tag erzählt. Bis Poppy irgendwann einen Weg gefunden hatte, zu erzählen, was ihr auf der Seele lag, ohne die Identitäten ihrer Patienten preis zu geben.

Bis heute fragte Poppy sich, aus welchem Grund Minerva damals hergekommen war. Beide hatten sie ihre Ausbildung gerade beendet und Poppy hatte immer gedacht, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin mit ihrem eigenen Pensum genug zu tun hatte. Doch aus dem ersten Plausch bei Kerzenschein war eine Gewohnheit geworden und aus der Gewohnheit ein Ritual. Und Poppy wollte keinen einzigen Abend missen.

„Es lief problemlos", besann sie sich schließlich wieder auf die Frage. „Nun, zumindest die Geburt."

Während Poppy ein weiteres Mal nach dem Glas griff, erzielte ihre vage Äußerung genau die richtige Wirkung bei Minerva: „Und was lief nicht problemlos?"

Poppy zählte an ihren Fingern ab: „Eine Schnittwunde, eine Vergiftung und ein Hexenschuss." Wie immer nannte sie keine Namen oder weiteren Einzelheiten. „Ich hoffe, sie schaffen es morgen, sich nicht den Hals zu brechen, damit ich bei meiner Buchführung hinterherkomme."

Minerva lachte leise. Und dann kehrte sie zu dem einzigen Thema des vergangenen Tages zurück, bei dem Poppy offen reden konnte, weil sowieso alle wussten, um wen es ging: „Und was ist es?"

Die beiden Frauen tauschten ein Lächeln. „Ein gesunder Junge."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Mit einem für die ganze Welt außer der kleinen hier im Grimmauldplatz unverständlichen Lächeln saß Hermine am Küchentisch und öffnete eine Schokofroschpackung nach der anderen – nur um die kleinen Viecher bei ihrem einzigen Sprung zu beobachten. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass ein Großteil der Frösche in die gleiche Richtung sprangen wie der erste und offensichtlich Gesellschaft anstrebten. Und das sogar über den sicheren Fluchtweg hinweg. Denn der erste Frosch war ans andere Ende des Tisches gesprungen, der Wand entgegen. Nur zwei, drei verirrte Frösche sprangen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, nämlich über den Rand des Tisches auf den Fußboden.

Das ganze Spiel ging solange gut, bis ein Scherzfrosch von den Zwillingen dazwischengeriet geriet, der beim Öffnen explodierte und ihr ganzes Gesicht mit Schokolade bedeckte.

Ein kehliges Lachen von der Tür hielt Hermine davon ab, sich mit einem Zauber zu reinigen (denn vor ihrer guten Laune konnte sie nach einem Tag wie diesem sowieso nichts mehr retten).

„Wer hätte es auch sonst sein sollen?", sagte sie und schüttelte dabei ihr verklebtes Gesicht.

Sirius löste sich aus den Schatten und kam zum Tisch. Als Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen wollte, um die Sauerei zu beseitigen, hielt er ihre Hand fest, beugte sich über die glatte Oberfläche des Tisches und rückte so dicht an sie heran, dass ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten.

„Wage es nicht, mir diese einmalige Chance zu nehmen", drohte er mit sehr leiser, sehr tiefer Stimme.

Hermine schluckte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihren Verstand am Arbeiten zu halten, doch es war schon zu spät. Die Stimme des Animagus brachte sie zum Vibrieren, wie sie es niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Angefangen bei einem erhöhten Herzschlag und einem angenehmen Schaudern, breitete sich das Flattern auf ihre Muskeln aus. Und wenn es erst dort angekommen war (soviel hatte sie inzwischen schon herausgefunden), schien in ihrem Verstand eine Synapse nach der anderen durchzubrennen.

Sirius streckte sich ein Stück und legte seine Lippen um ihre Nasenspitze. Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie die feuchte Wärme seiner Zunge spürte, die über ihre Haut glitt und die Schokolade aufnahm.

„Wo sind Harry und Ginny?", fragte Sirius, nachdem er mit der Zungenspitze bis zu ihrer Nasenwurzel hinauf und dann wieder hinabgeglitten war.

„Gästezimmer", antwortete Hermine leise. Und als sie sich zusammenriss, brachte sie auch noch ein gequältes „Schlafen... erschöpft... Baby..." heraus. Es war wirklich nicht weit her mit ihrer Intelligenz, wenn Sirius in der Nähe war.

„Gut", erwiderte der Animagus lang gezogen. Dann tauchte wieder die Zunge zwischen seinen roten Lippen auf und malte Muster – erst auf ihre rechte, dann auf ihre linke Wange.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Unwillkürlich schloss sie die Augen und legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken. Ein gutturales Stöhnen entwich ihr, als hätte die minimale Veränderung ihrer Haltung den Weg dafür frei gemacht.

Sirius lachte leise und das Beben seines Mundes übertrug sich auf ihre Wangenknochen, ließ die feinen Haare in ihrem Nacken zu Berge stehen.

„Und wo ist Schniefelus?", fragte er dann.

„Ähm...", machte Hermine dümmlich und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Z-Zimmer... oben... glaub ich."

„Hm, ja... stimmt." Sirius setzte die Erkundung ihres Gesichts fort, indem er einige Haarsträhnen zur Seite schob und über die Falten auf ihrer Stirn kreiste, bis sie sich glätteten. „Ich hab ihn vorhin gehört." Und wieder das Beben, das zu einer absoluten Kettenreaktion in ihrem Kopf führte. Und am Ende dieser Reaktion standen Bilder, die sie ihrer Fantasie niemals zugetraut hätte.

„Scherz hat ihm... hat ihm nicht... gefallen." Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ein weiterer Versuch, sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen, so kläglich scheiterte.

Ein weiteres Lachen und eine Gänsehaut, die ihren Rücken hinabjagte und ihren Schoß wild pochen ließ. Ohne Rhythmus, ohne Sinn und Verstand. Wimmernd rutschte Hermine ein Stück auf der Sitzfläche nach unten und der Tisch knackte laut, als Sirius ihr folgte, sich hart mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte abstützte und die Arme leicht beugte.

„Ist sonst noch jemand im Haus?"

„Nein!", quietschte Hermine, froh, dass sie ihre Antwort dieses Mal auf ein Wort beschränkten konnte.

„Gut", sagte er erneut, „sehr gut." Dann senkte er seinen Kopf soweit, dass er ihre nach wie vor mit Schokolade bedeckten Lippen einfangen konnte. Der süße Geschmack breitete sich auf Hermines Zunge aus, je länger Sirius sie küsste. Und gleichzeitig war da die Note von scharfem Alkohol, der ganz zart auf seinem Mund lag, unter der Schokolade kaum wahrnehmbar.

Hermine sog die kühle Luft in ihre Lungen und lehnte sich in den Kuss. Ihre Finger machten sich selbstständig, als sie damit durch seine lockigen Haare fuhr und über die Kopfhaut kratzte. Im Nacken angekommen kraulte sie die warme, leicht feuchte Haut und bekam ein wohliges Knurren als Antwort.

Im nächsten Moment machte Sirius einen großen Schritt um den Tisch herum und stand plötzlich neben ihrem Stuhl. Es kostete ihn keine große Anstrengung, eben diesen herum und Hermine auf ihre Füße zu ziehen. Während er damit beschäftigt war, erst seine und dann ihre Hose zu öffnen, zog sie nun doch ihren Zauberstab hervor und nutzte den letzten Rest Zurechnungsfähigkeit, um die klebrigen Überreste seiner Verführung zu beseitigen. Mit fahrigen Händen schob sie einige Schokofrösche zur Seite und warf das kraftvolle Stück Holz auf ihre am Boden liegende Jeans.

Danach ließ sie sich bereitwillig von Sirius' Händen auf die Tischplatte drängen. Ihre Beine gespreizt und – nachdem sie sich auch aus ihren Socken gekämpft hatte – die Füße an der Kante des Tisches abgestützt, hieß sie das schmale Becken des Mannes willkommen und presste ihre Oberschenkel gegen seine Seiten.

Sirius keuchte und fiel nach vorne. Gerade so eben schaffte er es, sich neben ihrem Körper abzustützen, ohne ihre Haare einzuklemmen, die wie ein Fächer auf dem dunklen Holz ausgebreitet lagen. Seine im diffusen Licht schwarzen Augen glänzten wie im Fieberwahn und zusammen mit dem rot angelaufenen Gesicht und dem leichten Schweißfilm hätte man wirklich auf die Idee kommen können, er wäre krank.

Nun ja, zumindest wenn Hermine nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie vermutlich genauso aussah.

Mit vor Verlangen zitternden Fingern pulte sie an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes und schaffte es nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung, nicht dem Klischee ungeduldiger Frauen nachzukommen und es schlichtweg aufzureißen. Danach mit ihren Fingern durch die etwas borstigen Haare auf seiner nackten Brust zu fahren, entlohnte jedoch die Mühen.

Als Sirius noch einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne tat, spürte sie seine Eichel an ihren Schamlippen und als hätte er einen geheimen Mechanismus betätigt, spreizte sie ihre Knie auseinander und bettelte geradezu danach, dass er in sie eindrang. Dabei drückte sie ihren Rücken durch und genoss es sichtlich, als Sirius mit seinen leicht rauhen Fingern unter ihr Shirt schlüpfte und die Körbchen ihres BHs nach oben schob, als wären sie nicht existent.

Die Berührungen dieser warmen, großen Hand an ihren Brustwarzen ließen Hermine keuchen und stockend nach Luft ringen. Sie streckte ihren Körper noch weiter durch, stemmte sich regelrecht auf ihren Kopf. Und während Sirius langsam in ihre Hitze eindrang, leckte er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Kehle, die sie ihm so bereitwillig darbot.

Erst als sie glaubte, sie müsse ersticken unter dieser angespannten Körperhaltung und den kreisenden, atemraubenden Bewegungen seiner Zungenspitze an ihrem Hals, ihrem Schlüsselbein, ihrem Ohrläppchen, sank Hermine auf die Tischplatte zurück, löste ihre Füße von der Tischkante und schlang die Beine um seinen Unterkörper.

Soweit es ihr möglich war, begleitete sie seine Bewegungen, die nach einem so ereignisreichen Tag wie diesem beinahe träge waren, spielte mit seinen Haaren und ließ sich nicht lange bitten, als er ihre – unglücklicherweise zunehmend lauter werdenden – Laute mit einem intensiven Kuss zu dämpfen versuchte.

So war in der Küche abgesehen von ersticktem Stöhnen und gelegentlichem Knurren nur das leise, schmatzende Geräusch ihrer Vereinigung zu hören, bis Hermine – gefangen zwischen der harten Tischplatte und Sirius' zumindest bedingt nachgiebigen Körper – unkontrolliert zu zittern begann und ihren Höhepunkt wie einen subtilen Rausch erlebte. Als hätte sie zu viel Alkohol getrunken, zu lange gearbeitet oder schlichtweg zu viele Trankausdünstungen inhaliert.

Und durch diese von der Realität meilenweit entfernten Empfindungen glaubte sie sogar zu spüren, wie Sirius seinen warmen Samen in ihr hinterließ, was nach den Dingen, die sie heute erlebt hatte, für ein paar Sekunden eine so intensive wie irrationale Sehnsucht nach einem Kind in ihr weckte. Zu kurz, um sich wirklich damit zu befassen, aber doch lang genug, damit ihr eine sentimentale Träne aus dem Augenwinkel kullerte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich. Die Erkenntnis, dass er allmählich zu alt wurde für Tage wie diesen, schmerzte in Bereichen seines Körpers, die er für absolut unantastbar gehalten hatte – und damit meinte er nicht seinen Rücken!

Nein, Poppy hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, was das betraf. Doch Hermine so wohlig erschöpft unter sich liegen zu sehen, während er sich kaum genug auf seinen Händen abstützen konnte, um aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, war irgendwie frustrierend. Fehlte nur noch, dass er morgen mit Muskelkater aufwachte und er würde sich direkt ins Altenpflegeheim einweisen lassen (und da vermutlich den Schwestern auf die Nerven, beziehungsweise an die Wäsche gehen, aber das stand auf einem anderen Blatt Pergament).

Jedenfalls überraschte ihn das, was er sah, als er so einige Momente bewegungslos über Hermine stand. Ein Glitzern an ihrer Schläfe, kaum sichtbar in dem verirrten Licht einer Kerze am anderen Ende des Tisches, fing seine Aufmerksamkeit ein.

Als er sich einigermaßen sicher war, dass er nicht über Hermine zusammenbrechen würde wie ein Kartenhaus, nur weil er eine Hand hob, tat er genau dies und strich mit seinem Finger über die schmale, feuchte Linie.

Instinktiv drehte Hermine ihren Kopf in die Richtung der Berührung und zog dabei auch ihren Unterleib weiter auf die Tischplatte, so dass Sirius aus ihr glitt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn hielt er seinen Finger in die Luft, auf dem etwas von der – wie er vermutete – salzigen Flüssigkeit lag wie der Hauch einer Erinnerung.

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht über diese Träne sprechen wollte und da Sirius irgendwo unter dem groben, direkten Verhalten doch noch die Überreste eines Gentlemans verbarg, verwandelte sich sein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck von einer Sekunde auf die andere in ein breites Grinsen.

„Bin ich wirklich _so_ gut?", fragte er mit kehliger Stimme.

Man konnte beinahe hören, wie Hermine diverse Steine vom Herzen fielen. Mit einem Lächeln zog sie sich an seinem offenen Hemd in eine sitzende Position und umschloss seinen Finger mit ihrer Hand. „Die Testreihe, um das beurteilen zu können, ist noch lange nicht beendet."

„So, so", erwiderte Sirius, wehrte sich jedoch nicht, als sie ihn mit ihren unglaublich weichen, warmen und noch immer geschwollenen Lippen küsste. Der Duft ihrer Haare schien sein Gesicht zu umgeben wie eine Wolke. Sein Geruchssinn spielte verrückt unter diesem Einfluss und er lachte kehlig gegen ihre Lippen, als er feststellte, dass er möglicherweise noch gar nicht so alt war, wie er befürchtet hatte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und klang dabei so erschöpft, wie er sich zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Das dreckige Grinsen, das seine Mundwinkel nach oben zog, war so breit, dass er seinen Ohren einen Besuch abzustatten schien. „Oh doch. Ich könnte schon wieder...", murmelte er, ganz dicht an ihrem Hals und als er mit seiner Hand auf ihren Rücken kroch, spürte er, wie sich die feinen Haare kurz unter seinen Fingerspitzen aufstellten.

„Ich finde, du könntest mich mal ins Bett bringen", schlug Hermine jedoch vor, ehe er seine Erkundung fortsetzen konnte.

Und als er sich ein Stück zurückzog und sie auf herzerweichende Weise blinzeln sah, fügte er sich seufzend ihrem Vorschlag. „Dein Bett oder mein Bett?"

„Deins", erwiderte sie prompt und schlang ihre Arme und Beine um seinen Körper. „Das konnte ich bisher nur aus der Ferne betrachten", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr, während Sirius einige Verrenkungen anstellte, um mit der zusätzlichen Last ihre in der Küche verstreuten Kleidungsstücke aufzusammeln. Sie waren zwar leichtsinnig gewesen, den Küchentisch zur Spielwiese umzufunktionieren, doch ihre Sachen bis zum Morgen hier liegen zu lassen, ging dann doch zu weit.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war noch dunkel, als Ginny erwachte. Im ersten Moment wusste sie weder, wo sie war, noch was sie geweckt hatte. Dann spürte sie zweierlei Dinge gleichzeitig: zum einen eine allumfassende Erschöpfung und Schmerz, den sie nicht genau lokalisieren konnte; zum anderen ein Strampeln direkt neben sich.

Und mit dem Strampeln kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, denn bis gestern war das Strampeln, das sie nachts geweckt hatte, noch in ihr gewesen.

Mit einem leisen Anflug von Trauer, den sie nicht so recht zuordnen konnte, hob sie ihren noch namenlosen Sohn auf den Arm und setzte sich im Bett auf. Bevor der Säugling zu quengeln beginnen konnte, hatte sie ihr Nachthemd (ein riesiges, unmodisches Ding, das sie ihrer Mutter am liebsten um die Ohren gehauen hätte, als sie es ihr gegeben hatte – nun, mittlerweile würde sie ihr am liebsten auf Knien danken, weil sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass Ginny es behielt) aufgeknöpft und dem Kind den Weg gezeigt.

Gierig, so als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen, begann er an ihrer Brustwarze zu nuckeln. Und dabei schien er sich nicht großartig darum zu scheren, dass er noch keine Zähne hatte – er tat auch so sein Bestes, um ihr wehzutun.

Ginny schniefte leise und fuhr mit ihrer Fingerspitze am Mund ihres Sohnes entlang, um seinen Enthusiasmus etwas zu bremsen. Schmatzend löste sich das Vakuum, das den kleinen Mund an Ginnys Brustwarze koppelte, als läge ein Magnetzauber auf beidem. Der Junge hingegen holte mehrmals schnaufend Luft und machte dann unbeirrt weiter.

„Kleiner Blutsauger", murmelte Ginny, klang jedoch nicht so glücklich, wie sie es gerne getan hätte.

„Tut er dir weh?"

Sie erschrak über die verschlafene Stimme Harrys, die hinter ihr erklang. Er lag noch immer neben ihr und bewegte lediglich die Füße etwas über die Matratze. Seine Hand legte sich warm auf ihren vom Nachthemd bedeckten Rücken und strich darüber.

„Ja", erwiderte Ginny leise. „Er kann auch ohne Zähne zubeißen wie ein Löwe. Wenn er nicht nach Gryffindor kommt, weiß ich auch nicht..."

Harry kicherte leise. „Soll mich nicht stören." Dann setzte er sich auf und zog ihre Haare über die Schulter, um sein Kinn dort ablegen und das kleine Wunder betrachten zu können.

Mehrere Minuten lang sahen sie beide nur ihrem Kind zu, wie es im Halbdunkel seinen Hunger stillte. Dann holte Ginny abrupt Luft und sagte: „Ich will nach Hause, Harry."

Anscheinend erschrocken über die plötzlichen Worte seiner Mutter, verschluckte der Säugling sich an der Milch, die Dank eines Trankes von Poppy bereits jetzt ausreichend floss, und ein verrutschtes Stottern und Schmatzen erklang im Zimmer, immer wieder unterbrochen von verärgertem Gequengel, weil es nicht so klappte, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Schließlich strich Ginny über den weichen Flaum auf seinem Kopf und rutschte ihren Sohn etwas zurecht, so dass er gerader saß und besser Luft bekam. Daraufhin wurde er wieder ruhig und trank zufrieden weiter.

„Jetzt?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, als er sicher war, dass er weder seine Frau, noch seinen Sohn ablenkte.

„Ja." Ginny seufzte. „Ich weiß, es ist verrückt, aber ich will in mein Bett. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass er alle weckt, wenn er doch mal anfängt zu schreien, weil ich nicht rechtzeitig aufwache."

Harry gab ein nachdenkliches Geräusch von sich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob unsere Wohnung schon wieder sicher ist."

„Kannst du nicht Dumbledore fragen gehen? Er wird es dir sicherlich nicht übel nehmen, dass du ihn um diese Uhrzeit störst." Ginny sprach in einem nüchternen Tonfall, obwohl sie sich darüber bewusst war, dass sie einiges von Harry verlangte. Zumal es sicherlich schon drei Uhr morgens war. Es würde nicht viel kosten, zumindest bis um sieben zu warten.

Doch sie war überzeugt, dass sie in diesem Bett kein Auge mehr zumachen würde. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum, oder was jetzt anders war als noch vor zehn Minuten. Sie wusste nur, dass sie weg wollte. Nach Hause.

„Okay", fügte Harry sich schließlich und wühlte sich aus den Decken, die Hermine für sie besorgt hatte, bevor sie sie alleine gelassen hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Ginny, wie ihr Mann sich anzog. Dabei stolperte er erst durch den Raum, während er seine Socken anzog, dann geriet er ins Schwanken, als er mit einem Bein in der Hose stand, sich allerdings mit dem anderen verhakte. Und als er den Kopf durch die Öffnung in seinem Pullover steckte und auf der Suche nach den Löchern für die Arme verzweifelt mit eben diesen ruderte, musste sie trotz ihrer melancholischen Stimmung lächeln.

Begleitet von einem herzhaften Gähnen schlüpfte Harry schließlich in seine Schuhe und schlurfte zur Tür. Diese bereits einen Spalt geöffnet, rief Ginny ihn noch mal zurück. Er drehte den Kopf und sein Profil wurde von einem leichten Lichtschein aus dem Wohnzimmer erhellt.

„Was hältst du von James?", fragte sie leise.

„Hm?" Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, was sie meinte.

„Als Namen für unseren Sohn, Harry!"

„Oh... uhm... ja." Er grinste breit.

„Fein. Und nun geh!"

Ginny lächelte verstohlen, als er sich durch die wild abstehenden Haare fuhr, sich am Hinterkopf kratzte und gegen den Türrahmen lief, als er versuchte, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder James zu, der sich von dem Theater, das sein Vater veranstaltete, nicht im Mindesten stören ließ, sich jedoch um einiges geschickter anstellte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25

* * *

**

Als Harry auf die Wendetreppe zu Dumbledores Büro trat, war er wach genug, um das dümmliche Grinsen wieder zu beleben. Nicht nur, dass er sich jetzt offiziell Vater nennen durfte (und hoffentlich auch irgendwann genannt wurde), Ginny hatte sogar zugestimmt, ihren Erstgeborenen nach seinem eigenen Vater zu benennen.

Sie hatten lange Diskussionen geführt während der Schwangerschaft. Der Name des Kindes war zwar kein Streitthema gewesen, doch es hatte für reichlich Leidenschaft und einige Beschwerden von den Nachbarn gereicht. Harry stieg noch heute die Röte ins Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte.

Im nächsten Moment fuhr ein Ruck durch den Boden, auf dem Harry stand, und er musste hastig nach dem Geländer greifen, um nicht rückwärts die Stufen wieder nach unten zu purzeln. Anscheinend befanden sich seine Reflexe noch im Tiefschlaf.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, klopfte er vorsichtig an und betrat nach einer Aufforderung das Büro. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung trug Dumbledore einen seiner gewohnten Umhänge, heute in babyblau. Harrys Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als der grauhaarige Mann seinen Schreibtisch umrundete und ihn kurz in die Arme schloss.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!", sagte der Schulleiter und klang dabei gleichermaßen feierlich und müde.

„Danke." Mit glühenden Wangen setzte Harry sich und wippte mit einem Bein, bis Dumbledore wieder Platz genommen hatte. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht aus dem Bett geholt..." Der ältere Mann schüttelte wohlwollend den Kopf. „Gut", murmelte Harry lang gezogen und sichtlich erleichtert. „Ginny ließ sich nicht dazu überreden, zumindest noch ein, zwei Stunden zu warten."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, mein Junge." Die blauen Augen des Direktors blitzten amüsiert hinter der Halbmondbrille. „Ich habe nicht geschlafen, als deine Eule eintraf. Und ich kann es verstehen, dass Ginevra nun gerne nach Hause möchte."

Harry sank in seinen Stuhl zurück und entspannte sich. Ein Rest der Verlegenheit war zwar geblieben, doch dass er Dumbledore zumindest nicht geweckt hatte, war schon eine Menge wert. Zerstreut fuhr er sich durch die Haare und verbarg ein Gähnen.

„Die Wohnung ist also wieder sicher, ja?", fragte er dann, um sich gegen die aufwallende Müdigkeit zu wappnen.

„Allerdings. Das Problem war eine Wand, die eure Nachbarn großzügig eingerissen haben, um aus zwei kleinen Zimmern ein großes zu machen. Da wir die Banne in den umliegenden Wohnungen und Gebäuden verankert hatten, entstand ein Loch, das Voldemort sofort ausnutzte, um seine Diener zu postieren."

Harry grummelte leise. „Das habe ich bemerkt..."

„Doch ich vermute", fuhr der Schulleiter fort und legte die Hände aneinander, „dass du sie früher überrascht hast, als sie erwartet haben. Es hätten sicherlich noch mehr als zwei Todesser folgen sollen, um euch zu empfangen."

„Davon ist auszugehen. Ich denke, in ein paar Jahren werde ich James ein großes Eis kaufen, um mich für sein perfektes Timing zu bedanken." Denn wenn bei Ginny nicht die Wehen eingesetzt hätten, wären sie sicherlich erst einige Stunden später nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

„James", wiederholte Dumbledore gedankenverloren. Sein Mund war größtenteils durch seine verschränkten Hände verborgen, doch Harry meinte die Mundwinkel zu sehen, die sich in einem Lächeln kräuselten.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry und vor lauter angestautem Vaterstolz schwoll seine Brust an.

„Nun, ich hoffe für diese Schule, dass er mehr nach Lily und Ginevra und weniger nach deinem Vater und dir kommt."

„Abwarten", erwiderte Harry diplomatisch.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Mit der Sicherheit einiger Zauber, die sein Aussehen und die Wahrnehmung der Menschen um ihn herum manipulierten, bewegte Severus sich beinahe so sicher durch die Winkelgasse, wie er es früher getan hatte. Niemand beachtete ihn und um keinen Preis hätte er irgendetwas getan, das die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn ziehen könnte.

Während er die vorrübergehende Freiheit genoss, hasste er es, dass er sich auf Blacks Niveau herunterließ. Zwar würde er nicht seine Animagusgestalt ausnutzen, um sich draußen bewegen zu können, doch die Notwendigkeit, aus dem Grimmauldplatz zu flüchten, war etwas, das sie widerwillig miteinander verband.

Mal abgesehen von den ganzen anderen Dingen.

Vor der Abzweigung zur Nokturngasse blieb Severus stehen. Seine Blicke flogen in die Ferne zu der Mauer, die den Übergang zur Winkelgasse bildete. Es ging auf den Mittag zu und immer mehr Menschen quollen hindurch, als gäbe es hier etwas umsonst. Er sollte sehen, dass er bald in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrte.

Dennoch ärgerte es ihn, als er sich von der Nokturngasse abwandte und auf den Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel machte. So schlecht der Ruf der dort gelegenen Geschäfte auch war, es gab einige wenige, die qualitativ bessere Zutaten verkauften als die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse. Ihm blieben jetzt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, da heranzukommen. Entweder er bat Albus darum, sie zu besorgen, oder er wandte sich per Eule an die Verkäufer.

Die zweitere Variante konnte er dummerweise nicht nutzen, denn auch wenn die Eulen, die den Grimmauldplatz verließen und anflogen, nicht beobachtet werden konnten, so müsste er doch seinen richtigen Namen angeben, um überhaupt auf diesem Weg Geschäfte machen zu können. Und für diese Alternative verkehrten nach wie vor zu viele Todesser in der Nokturngasse.

Also musste er mal wieder zu Albus gehen und ihn um einen Gefallen bitten wie ein Bettler um ein paar Knuts. Severus verzog das Gesicht und gab ein kaum vernehmliches Knurren von sich, als er die schäbige Kneipe betrat.

Ohne auf Tom, den Wirt, zu achten, wandte Severus sich der geschützten Ecke zu, von der aus man apparieren durfte. Es wurde nicht gerne gesehen, wenn man direkt in die Winkelgasse oder den Pub apparierte, denn die Gefahr, dass einem jemand im Weg stand, war einfach zu groß. Und da es genauso unhöflich war, einfach vom Fleck weg zu disapparieren, während womöglich gerade jemand einen Bogen schlug, hatte Tom einen Bereich eingerichtet, der eigens für diesen Zweck gedacht war.

Umso größer waren Unglaube und Verärgerung, als Severus vor dem Eingang zu dem kleinen Zimmer stehen bleiben musste, weil ein magisch schimmerndes Band ihm den Weg versperrte. Die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, besah er sich die Barriere genauer und stieß dabei mit seiner Nase geradezu auf ein kleines Schild, das rechts am Türrahmen angebracht war.

„Disapparieren 2 Knuts", las er dumpf.

Dann wirbelte er herum und starrte Tom mit bösen Blicken an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Tom!", polterte er quer über die Köpfe der Besucher hinweg.

Der von Arthritis und Alkohol geplagte Mann zuckte zusammen und verschüttete dabei ein halbes Glas Honigmet. Mit großen Augen drehte er sich um, doch da er Severus unter seiner magischen Maskerade nicht erkannte, fehlte ihm der übliche Respekt vor dem Tränkemeister. So gut es seine steifen Glieder zuließen, richtete er sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Sonst stünde es ja nicht da, Mann!", rief er zurück, ebenfalls über die Köpfe der Gäste hinweg.

Dröhnendes Gelächter fegte daraufhin durch den Schankraum und ließ Severus die Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Tom blitzte ihn herausfordernd an – etwas, das Severus noch mehr als das Gelächter dazu anspornte, sich unter keinen Umständen zu fügen.

Kurz entschlossen zückte er seinen Zauberstab, löste den Bann mit einer Leichtigkeit auf, die schon fast peinlich war (natürlich für Tom) und betrat den Raum mit stolzer Haltung. „Einen schönen Tag noch!", feixte er und während er disapparierte, hörte er das erneut aufbrausende Lachen – dieses Mal galt es jedoch dem verdatterten Wirt.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wann willst du es Ron sagen? Und deinen Eltern? Und überhaupt irgendwem, der nicht zufällig gerade da war?" Harry schmiss schon beinahe verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft, während er seine auf dem Bett sitzende Frau betrachtete, die zärtlich ihren gemeinsamen Sohn wiegte. Die Fenster waren abgedunkelt und er vermutete, dass sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft hier nicht einmal gelüftet hatte. Es war stickig und roch entsetzlich abgestanden.

„Wenn ich dazu bereit bin", erklärte sie wie schon des Öfteren zuvor in den letzten zwei Tagen.

Denn solange war es nun schon her, dass James zur Welt gekommen war. Harry vermutete, dass Molly und Arthur es ohnehin schon wussten, denn von Hogwarts aus verbreiteten sich Neuigkeiten mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Grippe-Epidemie. Vermutlich warteten die frisch gebackenen Großeltern nur darauf, dass entweder Ginny oder er selbst sich bei ihnen meldeten.

Und da Molly ohnehin schon angesäuert sein würde, weil Ginny sie nicht über die eingesetzten Wehen informiert hatte, wurde Harry allmählich wirklich nervös.

„Wie bereit musst du denn noch sein, Ginny?" Er ging vor ihr in die Knie, die einzige Möglichkeit, ihr momentan in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ach Harry!", brauste sie auf und verließ den Platz, auf dem sie sonst Stunden verbringen konnte. „Im Moment ist alles noch so neu und James braucht seine Ruhe. Genauso wie ich. Du kennst doch meine Brüder! Fred und George werden hier mit großem Tamtam aufkreuzen, wenn sie es erfahren. Und Mom wird mir einen klugen Rat nach dem anderen um die Ohren hauen! Ich will das noch nicht."

Erschrocken über den plötzlichen harschen Ton, fuhr der Säugling aus seinem Schlaf und setzte zu einem verständnislosen Quaken an. In dem meistens sinnlosen Versuch, noch irgendetwas zu retten, presste Ginny ihn näher an sich und strich mit ihren Lippen über den weichen Flaum auf seinem Kopf.

„Shh-shh...", machte sie dabei.

Seufzend stand Harry auf und ging zu ihr. Es tat ihm weh, seine sonst energische, starke Frau so zu sehen und dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen, als er sie zu sich herumdrehte, machte es kaum besser. „Was ist los, Ginny?", fragte er sanft und strich ihr durch die glatten roten Haare.

„Gar nichts", winkte sie müde ab und senkte den Blick. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst ließ Harry sich dieses Mal nicht beirren und über das Jammern seines Sohnes hinweg hob er ihr Kinn zu sich hoch und sah sie abwartend an.

Ginny schniefte leise und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist James. Wenn er weint, dann weine ich mit. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Er ist doch noch so klein und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll. Ich bin eine grauenhafte Mutter."

„Nein", erwiderte Harry entsetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das stimmt nicht."

„Und warum weint er dann ständig?", fragte sie kläglich und als James stotternd Luft holte und dann erneut zu einem herzzerreißenden Jaulen anhob, brachen bei Ginny sämtliche Dämme.

Harry sank das Herz in die Hose angesichts der Hilflosigkeit, die ihn zittern ließ. Da stand er nun mit den beiden Menschen, die er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte, und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Letztendlich entschied er sich dafür, die beiden zum Bett zurück zu bringen. Er zwang seine Frau mit sanfter Gewalt in die Kissen und lief dann einmal um das Fußende herum, um sich von der anderen Seite neben sie zu legen und sie fest in den Arm zu nehmen. „Sieh mal", begann er, wusste allerdings nicht so recht, worauf er überhaupt hinaus wollte. „James war neun Monate lang in deinem Bauch und... und jetzt ist er hier und alles ist anders." Während er sprach, spielte er mit den kleinen Händen des Babys und schaffte es so, ihn nach ein paar Minuten von dem Schluchzen seiner Mutter abzulenken. „Ich denke, er weiß selbst nicht, wie wir ihm helfen können. Ich denke..." Harry runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete das runde Gesicht, dessen Mimik sich allmählich glättete. Die kleine Nase und die feinen, rosa Lippen. Er brauchte seinen Sohn nur anzusehen und wurde überschwemmt von Emotionen, denen er kaum Herr werden konnte. Und dabei befand sich sein Hormonhaushalt nicht in einem kompletten Umschwung.

„Ich denke", setzte er mit einem neuen Verständnis für die Probleme Ginnys noch einmal an, „es reicht ihm schon, dass wir da sind, wenn er weint. Dass er nicht alleine ist."

Erneut schniefte Ginny und sah ihn aus verschleierten blauen Augen an. „Meinst du?", fragte sie heiser und strich zärtlich über den Bauch des Kindes.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher", nickte Harry und reckte sich zu ihr, bis er sie auf die Schläfe küssen konnte.

„Ich möchte meine Eltern trotzdem noch nicht hier haben", murmelte sie verlegen und sank tiefer in die Kissen.

Harry seufzte lautlos. „Darf ich ihnen denn wenigstens eine Eule schicken?"

Ginny überlegte lange, doch nach ein paar Minuten nickte sie. „Okay."

Daraufhin atmete er auf und küsste sie erneut. Der Drang, sofort aufzuspringen und das vermeintliche Versäumnis nachzuholen, war stark. Dennoch wartete er, bis sowohl Ginny, als auch James eingeschlafen waren, ehe er sich aus dem Schlafzimmer stahl.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine kicherte leise, als Sirius' Barthaare über ihren Bauch kitzelten. Seine Zunge fuhr kribbelnd über ihre bebende Haut, tauchte in ihren Nabel und zog Kreise drum herum. Dann pustete er gegen die Feuchtigkeit, die er hinterlassen hatte, und beobachtete mit beinahe kindlicher Begeisterung die Gänsehaut, die sich auf ihrem Bauch ausbreitete.

Hermines Kopf hing halb aus dem Bett, denn im Laufe ihrer... _gemeinsamen Vergnügungen_... hatten sie sich darin quer gelegt, ohne sich großartig daran zu stören. Wenn sie blinzelte, starrte sie die Tür zum Badezimmer an, die allerdings auf dem Kopf stand.

Im nächsten Moment stützte Sirius sich mit dem Ellbogen neben ihr ab, lehnte den Kopf auf die Hand und nutzte die Finger der anderen dazu, um damit über ihre Brust nach unten zu laufen.

„Das ist aber eine mächtig unanständige Richtung, die du da einschlägst, mein Lieber", mahnte sie halbherzig und immer wieder von neuerlichem Kichern unterbrochen.

„Kann ich etwas dafür, wenn die versaute Richtung bergab liegt und damit viel leichter zu bezwingen ist?", fragte er scheinheilig und grinste auf diese verboten verführerische Art.

„Bisher hast du nicht unbedingt den Eindruck gemacht, als ob etwas Anstrengung dich sonderlich gestört hätte." Hermines Augen blitzten herausfordernd, während sie sich ebenfalls auf die Seite drehte und ihn unverwandt ansah.

„Jeder braucht mal eine Pause..."

„Ach was..." Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Brust. Träge und gleichmäßig schlug sein Herz dahinter. Ihre Fingerspitzen waren etwas kühl und als sie mit den Haaren zu spielen begann, die um seine Brustwarze wuchsen, stellten diese sich prompt auf. „Dein Körper scheint da andere Ansichten zu vertreten", sagte sie neckisch und schlug nun ihrerseits die unanständige Richtung ein.

„Er war schon immer eher verräterisch veranlagt", murmelte der Animagus, schloss seine Augen und gab einen genießenden Laut von sich, als Hermine in seine Schamhaare tauchte. Er zog seinen Unterkörper unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück, was vermutlich an ihren kalten Händen lag. Doch nachdem er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, genoss er die vorsichtigen Berührungen ihrerseits sichtlich.

Hermine hatte in den letzten Tagen einen bedenklichen Spaß daran entwickelt, sich mit Sirius' Erektion zu beschäftigen. Das Gefühl der samtigen Haut, die sich über die harten Schwellkörper spannte, faszinierte und erregte sie gleichermaßen. Und wenn sie – so wie jetzt – beobachten konnte, wie seine Erregung langsam anschwoll und sich gegen ihre Hand presste, stieg ihr die Hitze in die Wangen wie einem kleinen Schulmädchen, das beim Knutschen erwischt worden war.

Mühsam um Beherrschung ringend, streckte sie ihre Finger durch und strich dabei über seine Hoden – ein Teil seines Körpers, an den sie sich bisher noch nicht gewagt hatte. Und auch jetzt zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und fuhr lieber mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen Schaft hinauf bis zur Eichel.

Dort angekommen sog Sirius scharf die Luft ein und spannte seine Oberschenkel- und Bauchmuskeln an. Die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht mit irgendwelchen neckischen Bemerkungen störte, zeigte ihr deutlich, wie sehr er ihre Spielerei genoss. Und da er seine Augen nach wie vor geschlossen hielt, konnte Hermine ungeniert weiter ertasten und erkunden, ohne auf das heftige Pochen in ihren Wangen achten zu müssen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange er sie hatte machen lassen, bis seine Hand urplötzlich nach vorne schnellte und ihr Handgelenk festhielt. Hermine erschrak etwas und riss ihren Kopf nach oben. Seine dunklen, vor Lust verschleierten Augen wirkten einmal mehr wie im Fieberwahn.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, gibt es gleich eine große Sauerei", erklärte er in einem Tonfall, der an eine Mutter erinnerte, die ihre Kinder in der Teigschüssel spielend fand.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht hysterisch zu lachen anzufangen. „Das können wir natürlich nichts riskieren", erwiderte sie dann mit allem Ernst, den sie aufzubringen in der Lage war.

Mit einer Hand versetzte sie Sirius' Schulter einen Stoß und brachte ihn so dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Dann schwang sie ein Bein über seine Hüften und wand sich aus seinem Griff, um seine Erektion in Position zu bringen und sich auf ihm nieder zu lassen.

Aufs Neue überwältigt von dem Gefühl der Ausgefülltheit, schloss Hermine ihre Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sirius' warme, große Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch und glitt trägte über ihre Haut, während sie sich auf seiner Brust abstützte und langsam auf und ab bewegte.

So unangenehm es ihr bis vor kurzem noch gewesen war, beim Sex laut zu stöhnen oder andere peinliche Geräusche von sich zu geben, so hemmungslos hatte der Animagus sie innerhalb von wenigen Tagen werden lassen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie bei ihm ohnehin nicht genug Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen könnte, um leise zu sein, war es beruhigend zu hören, dass er sein Vergnügen auf ähnliche Art äußerte.

Schweißperlen traten Hermine auf die Stirn und als sie ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, entschlüpfte ihr ein besonders lauter, gutturaler Ton.

Was dann folgte, passierte so schnell, dass sie kaum wusste wie ihr geschah.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer auf und prallte gegen die Wand. Eine schwarze Gestalt fegte in den Raum und zerrte Hermine grob von dem warmen Körper herunter, mit dem sie sich bis eben vergnügt hatte. Sie kam nicht einmal mehr dazu zu schreien, ehe ein Zauber sie traf und bewegungsunfähig machte.

Zusammengekauert saß sie am Kopfende des Bettes, ihre Blöße offen dargelegt, und beobachtete mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen, was sich direkt vor ihr abspielte.

Sirius blinzelte irritiert, doch als er erkannte, wer sie gestört hatte, verzog ein zufriedenes Grinsen seinen Mund. „Schniefelus", gurrte er leise und erst da klickte es bei Hermine. Es war tatsächlich Snape, der sie überrascht hatte. In flagranti, wie man so schön sagte und sie hatte nicht erwartet, sich jemals in einer solchen Situation wiederzufinden. Wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen, wäre sie vor Scham im Boden versunken.

„Halt den Mund!", knurrte der Tränkemeister in diesem Moment, warf seinen Zauberstab aufs Bett und nutzte beide Hände, um Sirius ähnlich grob herumzudrehen, wie er Hermine von ihm heruntergezerrt hatte.

Der Animagus gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, als er unsanft und mit nach wie vor steil aufgestellter Erektion auf den Bauch fiel. Als er etwas zurückfederte, nutzte Snape die Gelegenheit, um ihn in eine hockende Haltung zu bringen. Sirius streckte ihm den nackten Hintern entgegen und mit einem Schauder des Entsetzens wurde Hermine klar, was hier gleich passieren würde.

Ohne von ihrer Anwesenheit oder der offen stehenden Tür überhaupt Notiz zu nehmen, schob Snape seinen Umhang zur Seite. Dann hörte sie das Ratschen eines Reißverschlusses und sah, wie er seinen Unterleib näher an Sirius' Hintern brachte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Hermine das Glied ihres ehemaligen Lehrers sehen (ein Anblick, von dem sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn jemals wieder vergessen sollte), dann stieß er sich auch schon rücksichtslos in Sirius.

Der Animagus gab einen dunklen Schrei von sich und krallte die Hände in die Bettdecke. Das Gesicht in den Stoff gepresst, begleitete er jeden von Snapes Stößen mit Lauten, die Hermine die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch der Anblick von Snape reichte ihr auch vollkommen.

Selten zuvor hatte sie einen so irren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters gesehen. Und niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn so unbeherrscht erlebt. Seine schlanken Finger bohrten sich hart in das Fleisch des Mannes unter ihm, er zog den muskulösen Körper roh an sich und presste sich selbst in ihn hinein.

Das Ganze dauerte grob geschätzte fünf Minuten. Dann versteifte Snape sich, begann heftig zu atmen und wischte sich die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Während er sich aus Sirius' Körper zog und seine Kleidung richtete, fiel der Animagus zur Seite und blieb reglos liegen. Unberührt nahm Snape seinen Zauberstab auf, löste den Zauber, der Hermine auf ihrem Platz gehalten hatte, und verließ das Zimmer so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Ein weiterer Knall begleitete seinen Abgang.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26

* * *

**

Hermine schluckte schwer und brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich aus der befremdlichen Starre reißen konnte, die trotz des aufgelösten Zaubers von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Ihr Herz schlug heftig gegen ihre Rippen und der Druck des Blutes pulsierte so hart gegen ihre Schläfen, dass sie Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen zu sehen glaubte.

Irgendwann – sie wusste nicht, ob es Sekunden oder Minuten gewesen waren – schaffte sie es endlich, sich zu bewegen. Zitternd vor Kälte und Entsetzen krabbelte sie zu Sirius hinüber, der nach wie vor auf der Seite lag und ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Sie zögerte, die Hand dicht über seiner Schulter schwebend, die Finger eiskalt.

„Sirius?", flüsterte sie in die bedrückende Stille des Raumes.

Unter ihr knackte eine Bettfeder und Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Eine Gänsehaut stellte die feinen Haare auf ihrem Körper auf und ließ sie schaudern.

„Sirius", sprach sie den Animagus noch einmal an, als sie keine Reaktion bekam. Dann legte sie ihre Finger auf seine erhitzte Haut und spürte, wie er unter der Berührung leicht zusammen zuckte – ob nun wegen der Kälte oder wegen dem, was ihm zuvor passiert war, wusste sie nicht.

Doch er zuckte nicht nur einmal zusammen, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Seine Schultern bewegten sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus, so als würde er zittern. Nur dass es kein Zittern war, denn zu diesem beklemmenden Anblick, der Hermine hilflos an einem Kloß in ihrem Hals herumschlucken ließ, gesellten sich noch leise Geräusche, die sie im ersten Moment nicht zuordnen konnte.

Dann erkannte sie die kehligen Laute und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich unter der aufsteigenden Verärgerung zusammen. Urplötzlich ihrer Zurückhaltung beraubt, packte sie ihn am Arm und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

Sirius ließ es widerstandslos geschehen und als er zum Liegen kam, sah sie, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er lachte. Er lachte so sehr, dass sein ganzer Brustkorb bebte und vibrierte.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam und sie rutschte ein Stück zurück. Wie Gewehrschüsse flogen Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Überlegungen, Theorien, Fragen. Doch nachdem der Großteil abgeflossen war wie Sand in einer Sanduhr, blieb nur eine Tatsache übrig: Es schien ihm bestens zu gehen. Und mehr noch, er schien einen Heidenspaß an allem zu haben.

Mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben kämpfte Hermine sich aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ihre Jeans und schlüpfte ungelenk hinein. Dann angelte sie nach ihrem Oberteil, versuchte Oben und Unten zu unterscheiden und entschied dann, dass sie es für die zwei Schritte über den Flur eigentlich gar nicht anziehen musste.

Da Sirius nicht einmal Notiz von ihrer Anwesenheit nahm, sondern vollkommen von seinem hysterischen Lachen in Beschlag genommen wurde, schwoll Hermines Wut noch weiter an. Und bevor sie ähnlich gereizt wie Snape aus dem Zimmer stürmte, hob sie (in Ermangelung eines besseren Gegenstandes) die schwere Hose des Animagus auf und warf sie auf Sirius' Schoß.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch, wie er sich etwas zusammenkrümmte, im nächsten Moment knallte die Tür zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit ins Schloss.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kichernd wie ein Schulmädchen schob Sirius die Jeans von seinem Schoß und hob dann die Hand, um sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, woher der plötzliche Ausbruch von Heiterkeit kam, doch je länger er still lag und seinem Körper die Möglichkeit gab, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen, desto mehr begann das berauschende Gefühl eines Sieges den Schmerz zu überflügeln.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte Schniefelus genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Dass der Giftmischer einmal seine Kontrolle verloren hatte, war immerhin die halbe Miete. Nun musste Sirius nur noch für ein zweites Mal kämpfen und dann konnten sie von Routine auch auf dieser Seite des Schleiers sprechen.

Mit einem langen Atemzug ebbte sein Lachen ab und er drehte sich auf die Seite, um seinen Hintern etwas zu entlasten. Snape hielt zwar allgemein nicht viel davon, besonders vorsichtig vorzugehen, doch dieses Mal war brutaler gewesen als alle anderen Male zuvor. Wenn Sirius sich nicht so bereitwillig gefügt hätte, hätte man es als Vergewaltigung bezeichnen können.

Und das tat anscheinend auch Hermine. Dass sie sein Lachen nun irritierte, wunderte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Doch sie aufzuklären, musste noch etwas warten. Zumal sie ihm ohnehin nur zuhören würde, wenn sie von alleine zu ihm kam. Er musste darauf vertrauen, dass ihre Neugierde irgendwann die Oberhand gewann.

Das unangenehme Gefühl klebriger Feuchtigkeit war es schließlich, das Sirius dazu veranlasste aufzustehen. Stöhnend drückte er seinen Rücken durch und versuchte einen Blick auf seine Kehrseite zu erhaschen. Dem Schmerz nach zu urteilen hatte Snape ihm wortwörtlich den Allerwertesten aufgerissen.

Und nicht nur das. Auf seinen Hüften hatten die Fingernägel des anderen deutlich sichtbare Halbkreise hinterlassen, die sich allmählich blau verfärbten. Sirius grunzte, was halb zufrieden und halb missbilligend klang, als er es sah.

Mit staksigen Schritten und etwas breitbeinig steuerte er die Tür zum Badezimmer an. Was er jetzt brauchte, war eine kalte Dusche, die seinen Verstand wiederbelebte, und ein paar der Salben und Pasten, die er bei der Brauaktion vor wenigen Tagen aus dem Labor seiner Nemesis entwendet hatte. Wenn Snape davon Wind bekam, so dachte Sirius, bevor er das Wasser aufdrehte, hätte er gleich noch einen zweiten Grund, um über ihn herzufallen. Womit dann auch die andere Hälfte der Miete bezahlt wäre.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ohne stehen zu bleiben, rauschte Severus in sein Zimmer, schmiss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss – was im Gegensatz zu Blacks Tür gänzlich lautlos geschah, da er seine mit einem entsprechenden Zauber belegt hatte; er konnte sich das Türenknallen einfach nicht abgewöhnen und hasste es gleichzeitig, das ganze Haus auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er lief geradewegs weiter ins Bad.

Noch bevor er sich ausgezogen hatte, stellte er die Dusche an und quälte sich anschließend so ungestüm aus seinen Kleidern, wie er es wohl seit vierzig Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte (und damals war der Grund mangelnde Feinmotorik gewesen). Ein leises Ratschen legte die Vermutung nahe, dass irgendwo eine Naht gerissen war.

In einem großen schwarzen Klumpen landete der Stoff schließlich auf den Kacheln und er stieg unter den Wasserstrahl, ohne vorher die Temperatur zu prüfen. So kam es, dass ihm das Wasser mit gefühlten minus fünfzehn Grad auf den Kopf prasselte und ihm kam der Gedanken, dass er das vor zehn Minuten gebraucht hätte.

Keuchend stützte er sich an der Wand ab, die angesichts der Wassertemperatur regelrecht warm schien. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über die rauen Fugen, ohne sie wirklich zu registrieren, und seine Haut begann allmählich zu schmerzen. Träge streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und blinzelte durch den nassen Vorhang, um den Regler in die richtige Richtung zu stellen.

So abrupt, wie er in die Kälte gestiegen war, stellte er es nun ins andere Extrem und bald füllte sich das Bad mit undurchsichtigem Wasserdampf. Um Severus begann sich alles zu drehen, denn durch die plötzliche Hitze sank sein Blutdruck rapide in den Keller. Härter denn je ließ er sich gegen die Wand fallen und rutschte anschließend daran hinunter.

Die Beine angewinkelt und leicht gespreizt, um seinem noch gereizten, von der groben Behandlung roten Glied nicht zu nahe zu kommen, legte er die Hände an den Kopf und schirmte sein Gesicht so vor dem Wasser ab. Allmählich gewöhnte sein Kreislauf sich an den Temperaturumschwung und das monotone Rauschen und gleichmäßige Pochen in seinem Kopf ließ nach.

Es war Jahrzehnte her, seitdem er das letzte Mal dermaßen die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Selbst in der Dimension hinter dem Schleier hatte er zu einem Teil immer selbst entschieden, was er tat. Doch dieses Mal war es über ihn gekommen wie ein Schwarm Holgeriffs. Sie hatten seinen Kopf umkreist und etwas geweckt, das Severus schon lange für verkümmert gehalten hatte.

Es wieder kontrollieren zu wollen, war, als wolle man einen tollwütigen Hund an die Leine legen – möglich, aber schwer zu bewerkstelligen. Und so blieb er lange in der Duschkabine sitzen, ließ sich das Wasser über den Kopf laufen und achtete nicht auf den brennenden Schmerz, den dies verursachte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, hatte sie kaum zwei Stunden geschlafen und kurz zuvor im Spiegel festgestellt, dass man ihr diesen Schlafmangel auch ansah.

Sogar zum Gähnen zu müde, schleppte sie sich zum Küchentisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie wollte weder essen, noch sich mit Kaffee aufputschen. Doch in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie das Gefühl, die Wände würden immer weiter auf sie zukommen und ihr buchstäblich die Luft zum Atmen nehmen.

Desinteressiert zog sie eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten heran, die auf der glatten Tischplatte lag (die wiederum fatale Erinnerungen in ihr weckte) und überflog die Schlagzeile.

_'Fudge Stammgast im Heiler-Zentrum – Ist der Zaubereiminister den Aufgaben seines Postens nicht mehr gewachsen?'_

Hermine wusste schon anhand dieser Überschrift, wer den Artikel geschrieben hatte und der Blick ans Ende des Textes bestätigte ihre Vermutung.

Seufzend schob sie die Zeitung wieder von sich und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Einige Minuten starrte sie vor sich auf den Tisch, dann hob sie den Blick zur Uhr. Es war kurz nach sieben. Noch ausreichend Zeit.

Um zehn nach sieben raffte sie sich endlich auf und steuerte die Küchentür an. Der Schrecken, der ihr durch die Glieder fegte, als eine schwarze Gestalt urplötzlich vor ihr stand, ließ ihr Herz einige Purzelbäume schlagen.

Mit verkniffener Mimik starrte sie in das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Der kalte Blick seiner schwarzen Augen ging ihr durch und durch und für einen Moment hörte sie wieder sein kehliges Stöhnen, sah den verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck und roch den schweißigen Moschusduft, den er verströmt hatte.

Dann blinzelte sie mehrmals und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Snape ging an ihr vorbei, ohne etwas zu sagen, und auf die gleiche Art verließ Hermine die Küche, um ihre Bücher zu holen und in die Uni zu flüchten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Einen Tag später öffnete Sirius die Tür zum Labor betont leise, vorsichtig und – wie er dann feststellen musste – völlig umsonst. Schniefelus war ausgeflogen, was unter den momentanen Umständen vermutlich dreimal im Jahr der Fall war.

„Und ausgerechnet einmal davon erwische ich", knurrte er unwillig und sah sich um, als könnte ihm das irgendwie weiterhelfen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den äußerst bequem aussehenden Stuhl, der vor dem penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch stand. Mit einem Grinsen setzte er sich und rutschte auf der glatten Oberfläche vor und zurück. Seitdem er seinen Hintern mit Snapes Salben behandelt hatte, waren die Verletzungen verschwunden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Die Ellbogen auf den Lehnen des Stuhls abgestützt und die Finger aneinander gelegt, drehte Sirius sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Der Stuhl gab dabei leise Quietschgeräusche von sich, die von den kahlen Laborwänden widerhallten.

Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis Schniefelus hier aufkreuzte. Denn bei einem war Sirius sich absolut sicher: Der verdammte Giftmischer würde seine heiligen Hallen niemals ungeschützt zurücklassen und der Alarm war vermutlich schon losgegangen, als Sirius es gewagt hatte, die Kellertreppe zu betreten.

Er drehte er sich einmal mehr von rechts nach links, dann wieder zurück. Und dann blickte er direkt in die schwarzen Augen des Mannes, der ihn vorgestern quasi vergewaltigt hatte.

Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen ein Stück hoch und stand elegant auf.

„Was willst du hier?", knurrte Snape, rauschte durch den Raum und überprüfte den Zustand seiner laufenden Experimente, als müsse er befürchten, der Animagus hätte irgendetwas damit angestellt.

Wobei der Gedanke zugegebenermaßen nicht abwegig war. „Ich wollte mal sehen, wie deine Stimmung ist." Langsam schlenderte Sirius zum Labortisch und stellte sich daneben, während der Stuhl hinter ihm sich noch drehte und leise quietschte.

Snape starrte ihn missmutig an, rümpfte die Nase. „Hast du immer noch nicht genug, Black?"

„Nicht im Geringsten. Ich merke nicht einmal mehr etwas davon..." Er fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und lächelte verschlagen.

Daraufhin wandte Snape sich zu seinen Vorräten um und schob einige Flaschen und Tiegel über die Regalbretter. Ein Schnauben folgte der Feststellung, dass etwas fehlte. „Du lässt dich also auf dasselbe Niveau hinab wie deine kleine Bettgeschichte."

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so herablassend über eine Dame sprechen kannst."

„Eine Dame ist sie wohl kaum, wenn sie mit dir ins Bett geht!"

„So? Was bist dann du?"

Severus feixte. „Ich war notgeil." Und diese schlichte Feststellung sprach er so trocken aus wie er damals in der zweiten Klasse die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut rezitiert hatte.

„Das ist immerhin ein Anfang", stellte Sirius fest und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch.

„Falsch. Wir sind bereits am Ende, Black. Also verschwinde aus meinem Labor, bevor ich dich rausschmeiße."

Der Animagus kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete den in schwarz gekleideten Mann aufmerksam. Snapes Worte klangen ruhig und besonnen, beinahe gelangweilt. Doch die Art und Weise, wie er sich mit seinen Experimenten beschäftigte, wie er Zutaten schälte und zerkleinerte, wie er die Temperatur der Flammen kontrollierte und in den verschiedenfarbigen Inhalten rührte... er versuchte eindeutig, seine Verärgerung zu zügeln, um nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Schmeiß mich doch raus", erwiderte Sirius deswegen lediglich, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er wie ein bockiges Kind klang. Gerade jetzt fühlte er sich nämlich, als würde er vor der Keksdose stehen und müsste sich irgendeinen Weg suchen, um an sein heiß begehrtes Ziel zu gelangen.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte erneut und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann verließ er seinen Arbeitsplatz, vermutlich um sich irgendein Gerät oder eine Zutat zu holen. Dabei musste er an Sirius vorbei gehen und die Gelegenheit nutzte dieser, um nach Snapes Umhang zu greifen und ihn zurückzuhalten.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann wirbelte etwas herum und Sirius packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn so dicht an sich heran, dass ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. „Hör auf es zu leugnen, Schniefelus", raunte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du scharf auf meinen Hintern bist. Also lass diesen elenden Stolz sein und tu es endlich!"

Snape reckte sein Kinn vor, soweit es ihm möglich war. Dann löste er Sirius' Griff und langte seinerseits nach dem Kragen des anderen Mannes. Er hob ihn so weit zu sich hoch, dass Sirius sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Nur schwer konnte er den Drang zu schlucken unterdrücken.

„Du willst, dass ich dich nehme, ja? Dass ich deinen verdammten Hintern ficke und vergesse, dass wir uns hassen? Dass ich meine Finger in dein Fleisch bohre und mit dir umgehe, als wärst du eine Puppe? Ein Spielzeug? Willst du das?"

Sirius' Mund stand ein kleines Stück offen und er spürte seinen Herzschlag bis in die Fingerspitzen. Der Geruch von Snape, für ihn unidentifizierbar, da es sich um Kräuter und anderes Zeugs handelte, stieg ihm scharf in die Nase und vernebelte seine Sinne, als handele es sich um ein Nervengas. „Bei Merlin, ja!", brachte er schließlich hervor, ohne dabei überhaupt noch zu wissen, was Snape gesagt hatte. Allein die Tonlage hatte ihm den Verstand vernebelt.

Der Tränkemeister nickte langsam, bevor er ihn abrupt auf die Füße zurückfallen ließ. „Dann dreh dich um", knurrte er leise und gab Sirius' Schulter einen Stoß – anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, dass der Animagus kaum noch dazu in der Lage war, einer Anweisung Folge zu leisten.

Was Sirius jedoch auf die Reihe bekam, war, die Tischplatte vor sich unter Zuhilfenahme seines Armes von allem zu befreien, was ihm im Weg stand. Rechts und links schob er die Gläser, Zutaten und Geräte zusammen, so dass es laut klirrte. Und prompt kassierte er eine Kopfnuss von Snape.

„Pass mit den Geräten auf, Flohkiste!"

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Schniefelus!", antwortete Sirius und feixte.

Im nächsten Moment zog Snape ihn an sich, legte die Arme um Sirius' Hüften und öffnete geschickt die Knöpfe der Jeans. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie nach unten und stellte fest, dass der Animagus bestens vorbereitet war – er hatte vorhin auf eine Unterhose verzichtet.

Severus knurrte. „Das ist widerlich, Black!" Dennoch strichen seine Hände warm und rau über die Rundungen von Sirius' nacktem Hinterteil.

„Scheint dich ja nicht übermäßig zu stören", stellte Sirius daraufhin fest.

„Ach, halt den Mund!" Snape legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Animagus und drückte ihn auf die Tischplatte hinunter.

Sirius keuchte leise und streckte die Arme nach vorne aus, um sich an der gegenüberliegenden Kante des Tisches festzuhalten. Als Snape seine Beine soweit auseinander spreizte, wie es der Bund seiner Hose zuließ, und seine Hände mit einem Zauber an die Tischplatte fesselte, knurrte Sirius erwartend und wackelte provokant mit seiner Kehrseite.

Der Tränkemeister versetzte ihm einen harten Schlag darauf und das Klatschen hallte ebenso laut im Labor wider wie vorher das Quietschen des Stuhls. Dann hielt er Sirius fest und strich über die weiße Haut, die Hüftknochen entlang und über seine Lenden, bis er den Beweis für Sirius Erregung in Händen halten konnte.

Snape gab einen leisen Laut von sich, den Sirius nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. Doch eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch gar nicht, solange er nur weitermachte. Langsam und auf eine Art, die nur Männer kennen können, weil man es selbst erlebt haben musste, strich er an der Länge des Glieds entlang, ließ seinen Hoden eine ähnliche Behandlung zukommen und brachte Sirius so dazu, sich auf dem Tisch zu winden wie ein Aal, der dem Kochtopf geweiht war.

„Gefällt dir das?", raunte Snape in Sirius' Ohr und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über die Ohrmuschel des Animagus.

„Überhaupt nicht", erwiderte dieser mit einer ähnlich vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme, wie Snape sie sonst immer benutzte.

„Das ist bedauerlich."

Von einem Moment auf den anderen stoppte Snape sein Tun und Sirius riss die Augen auf. „Was soll das, Schniefelus?", schnappte er, während sein Körper einige Wellen von Adrenalin durch seine Gefäße pumpte.

„Nun, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, sehe ich keinen Grund dafür, weiterzumachen", erklärte der andere trocken. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, mach es dir gemütlich!" Und ohne auf eine Antwort von Sirius zu warten, wollte er das Labor verlassen.

„Hey!", rief Sirius schroff und schaffte es mit viel Mühe und einer unangenehmen Begegnung seiner Nase mit der Tischoberfläche seinen Kopf umzudrehen, so dass er den verdammten Giftmischer ansehen konnte. „Wenn du schon den Sarkasmus ignorieren musst, mach mich wenigstens los, du elender Drecksack!"

Snape legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn, als wäre er ein Ausstellungsstück in einem Museum. „Ich denke nicht", erwiderte er dann schlicht. „Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag, Black." Dann öffnete er die Tür, schritt hindurch und zog sie leise ins Schloss, ohne sich von Sirius' Flüchen beeindrucken zu lassen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27

* * *

**

Zu behaupten, Hermine wäre erschöpft, war noch maßlos untertrieben. Sie war nicht nur vollkommen übermüdet nach zwei fast komplett schlaflosen Nächten, sondern hatte es auch noch geschafft, sich so sehr in ihr Selbstmitleid zu steigern, dass sie sich kaum mehr ertragen konnte.

Frustriert schmiss sie ihre Bücher auf das Bett und beobachtete, wie die schweren Werke mehrmals auf und ab federten, ehe sie zur Ruhe kamen.

Alles hatte mit dem Angriff begonnen. Sirius hatte sich auf eine Art und Weise um sie gekümmert, die sie empfänglich gemacht hatte für sein Werben. Und auch wenn sie gewusst hatte, dass er sie als Mittel zum Zweck benutzte, hatte dieser Status mehr Spaß gebracht, bevor sie gewusst hatte, wer sein eigentliches Ziel war.

Snape! Von allen Menschen, die infrage kamen... Wobei Hermine nicht davon ausgegangen wäre, _dass_ Snape überhaupt infrage kam.

Doch von der Tatsache an sich mal ganz abgesehen, gab es eine Frage, die sie seit dieser beängstigenden Begegnung nicht mehr loswurde: Wenn Sirius auf Snape stand, wie kam er dann dazu, sein Ziel über sie zu erreichen? Es gab vermutlich keine zwei verschiedeneren Personen als Severus Snape und sie selbst, Hermine Granger.

Oder hatte sie etwas übersehen?

Seufzend ging sie nun ebenfalls zum Bett und setzte sich auf die weiche Matratze. Sie hatte bereits die letzten zwei Nächte damit verbracht, diese und sehr viel abstraktere Fragen in ihrem Verstand zu wälzen. Ohne Ergebnis. Wie viel Sinn würde es machen, das Ganze jetzt noch einmal von vorne aufzurollen?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage brachte sie dazu, sich nach hinten fallen zu lassen (wobei sie nur knapp an ihren Büchern vorbeizielte). Vielleicht würde sie Antworten sie finden, wenn sie nur lange genug hier liegen blieb und sich nicht rührte.

Sie war noch nicht mit sich übereingekommen, ob diese Idee einen Versuch wert war, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. „Ja?", murrte sie und kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Position zurück.

Es war Harry, der unter großen Anstrengungen, da mit Kind im Arm, die Tür öffnete und sich ins Zimmer schob. Als Hermine ihn erkannte, sprang sie auf und versuchte ihm zu helfen, was damit endete, dass sie plötzlich einen stotternden Säugling im Arm hielt.

„Du musst mir helfen!", platzte er ohne eine Begrüßung hervor und schob die Tür hinter sich energisch ins Schloss.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Also gut. Du hast die Wahl, Harry. Madam Pomfrey oder Molly."

Harry wimmerte und bekam prompt eine ähnliche Lautäußerung von James zur Antwort. „Ich wäre für oder", erwiderte er gequält.

„Armseliger Scherz", stellte Hermine trocken fest.

„Jaah..."

Etwas ratlos stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und blickte hinüber zur Schlafzimmertür. Was Harry ihr über Ginnys Gemütslage erzählt hatte, machte Hermine Sorgen. Große Sorgen sogar. Sie hatte das eine oder andere über postnatale Depressionen gelesen, hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Ginny, die allein fürs Muttersein geboren schien, davon betroffen sein würde. Und noch weniger hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Harry ausgerechnet zu ihr kommen würde, um seiner Frau zu helfen.

„Ich bin keine Ärztin, Harry! Und schon gar keine Psychologin. Ich bin nicht mal Mutter! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll, damit es ihr besser geht."

Er sah sie nicht an, sondern wackelte mit der Hand des Säuglings, die sich fest um Harrys kleinen Finger geschlossen hatte.

„Oh Harry...", seufzte Hermine, nahm ihm das Kind ab und schaffte es irgendwie, einen Arm frei zu bekommen, mit dem sie ihn am Oberarm berühren konnte.

„Sie will weder Molly noch Madam Pomfrey sehen. Was soll ich sonst tun, Mine?"

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich Ginny dazu bekomme, ihre Mutter sehen zu wollen. Nur du musst sie herholen, denn das Zeitfenster für Meinungsumschwünge bei Frauen ist ziemlich klein. Wenn Molly nicht schon vor der Tür steht, wenn ich Ginnys Einverständnis bekomme, könnte es zu spät sein!"

Harry neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig dramatisierst?"

„Bin ich diejenige gewesen, die mit einem Kind vor deiner Tür stand und nicht mal Zeit für ein Hallo hatte?", stellte sie eine scharfzüngige Gegenfrage, woraufhin Harry rot anlief.

„Nein", gab er leise zu.

„Du wirst dir jetzt eine Prise Flohpulver schnappen und in den Fuchsbau flohen. Und wenn du da angekommen bist, schnappst du dir Arthur und fragst ihn, wie du es Molly am besten beibringst, damit sie nicht gleich wie ein Taifun ins Schlafzimmer rauscht."

„Und was ist mit James?"

„Der bleibt hier. Wenn du dort mit James auftauchst, ist Molly schneller hier, als du Hallo sagen kannst. Und ich empfehle dir, es bei ihr wirklich zu tun!"

Er grummelte leise vor sich hin und Hermine wertete es großzügig als Zustimmung. Während James auf ihrem Arm allmählich zu zappeln begann – höchstwahrscheinlich weil ihm der fremde Geruch immer stärker bewusst wurde – scheuchte sie Harry zu dem Kamin hinüber, dem sie gerade entstiegen waren. Mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick warf er eine Prise des grünen Pulvers in die Flammen und verschwand.

Hermine atmete daraufhin einmal tief durch und warf sich mit dem kleinen James auf dem Arm in den Kampf.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Schlafzimmer der Potters lag dunkel und muffig vor ihr. Durch das Licht, das von hinten ins Zimmer fiel, warf Hermines Körper einen langen Schatten. Im Ehebett konnte sie die Umrisse einer kleinen Gestalt erkennen; Ginny war nie über die einssechzig hinausgekommen.

James hatte sich wieder beruhigt, nachdem Harry verschwunden war, was Hermine wirklich bemerkenswert fand. Immerhin raste ihr Herz wie ein panischer Gaul.

Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, ging sie zum Kinderbett und legte den Säugling hinein. Über dem Bett waren zwei Fenster, die von einem dunklen Rollo verhängt wurden. Hermine kippte eines davon an und prüfte, ob James im Zug lag, bevor sie sich zu ihrer besten Freundin umwandte.

Ginny schien zu schlafen. Zumindest hatte sie sich nicht bewegt, seitdem Hermine das Zimmer betreten hatte. Den Rücken der Tür zugedreht, hatte sie die Knie an den Körper gezogen, wie sie es seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr gekonnt hatte.

Hermine schluckte und ging um das Bett herum. Dabei gab sie der Tür einen Stoß, damit sie nicht gestört wurden, wenn Harry mit Molly zurückkehrte. Als sie auf Harrys Seite des Bettes stand, schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und krabbelte vorsichtig auf die Matratze.

Ginny seufzte leise. „Harry?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine und rutschte dichter an die kleinere Frau heran. „Ich bin es, Hermine."

Zwischen ihnen hatte immer ein recht enger Kontakt geherrscht. Hermine hatte von Ginnys Schwangerschaft gewusst, bevor Harry es erfahren hatte. Sie hatte auch von Ginnys Liebe zu Harry gewusst, ehe er es erfahren hatte (wobei es eigentlich jeder außer Harry und Ron gewusst hatte, insofern zählte das vielleicht nicht). Dass sie nun erst nach Harry erfuhr, dass es Ginny nicht gut ging, tat irgendwie weh.

Dennoch hielt sie Ginny davon ab, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, und legte sich an ihren Rücken. Aus den roten Haaren stieg der unangenehme Geruch einer längst fälligen Wäsche, doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Ihre Hand strich erst über den kühlen Arm der Jüngeren, dann legte sie sie um ihre Hüfte.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Ginny leise, nahm die Nähe, die Hermine ihr anbot, allerdings gerne an. Ihre Finger waren kalt, als sie über Hermines Handrücken strichen.

„Harry hat mich geholt. Er hatte Angst um dich." Als Ginny auch nach langen Momenten nichts gesagt hatte, fügte Hermine hinzu: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt gekommen bin. Ich hätte schon längst merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Du konntest es nicht wissen, Mine."

„Freunde wissen auch Dinge, die sie nicht wissen können", erwiderte Hermine und klang dabei schon etwas altklug.

Doch diese seichte Note brachte Ginny immerhin dazu, müde zu schnauben. Ihre Finger strichen unruhig über Hermines Haut, vielleicht wie ein Kind über die Tasten eines Klaviers streichen würde. „Du bist trotzdem noch meine Freundin", entschied Ginny schließlich großzügig.

„Oh, da bin ich aber erleichtert." Trotzdem sie sich Sorgen machte, lächelte Hermine flüchtig. „Erzählst du mir denn jetzt auch, warum es dir nicht gut geht?"

„Auch wenn es eigentlich total blöd ist?"

„Es kann nichts Blödes sein, wenn es dich dazu bringt, mit deinem Bett eine intimere Bindung einzugehen als mit deinem Mann."

„Doch, das kann es." Ginny schob sich ein wenig von Hermine weg, so dass sie sich nun doch auf den Rücken drehen konnte. Durch die Dunkelheit fiel es Hermine schwer, das Gesicht ihrer Freundin richtig zu erkennen, doch ihre Augen konnte sie sehen; sie glänzten ein wenig.

„Hm", machte die Ältere. „Also streng genommen hast du mir schon eine Menge Blödsinn erzählt, da fällt das kaum mehr auf."

„Manchmal ist es wirklich beängstigend, wie viel Sinn deine Argumentationen machen."

„Mit diesem Gefühl bist du nicht alleine."

Ginny lächelte matt, aber dann fiel ihr anscheinend auf, dass sie nun erzählen sollte. Auf der Suche nach Beschäftigung spielte sie mit dem Rand ihrer Bettdecke und vermied es, Hermine in die Augen zu sehen. „James sollte ein Mädchen werden", brachte sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme hervor.

Und Hermine, die nicht verstand, worauf der Rotschopf hinaus wollte, runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

Die junge Mutter holte tief Luft. „Harry und ich haben uns nicht sagen lassen, welches Geschlecht das Kind haben würde. Er war die ganze Zeit davon überzeugt, dass es ein Junge werden würde. Ich hingegen... ich hab mich immer mit meinem kleinen Mädchen unterhalten." Die letzten Worte waren kaum verständlich, so leise war ihre Stimme geworden.

„Aber... es ist doch trotzdem noch dein Kind, Ginny."

„Jaah, natürlich... aber..." Sie zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich flüchtig über die Schläfe. „Weißt du, es war die ganze Zeit so, als... würde Harry zu einem anderen Kind sprechen. Als wären dort zwei Kinder in meinem Bauch gewesen. Und als James dann geboren wurde..." Sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mein Mädchen verloren, Hermine. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Hermines Mund stand ein Stück offen, als sie hilflos die tränenden Augen ihrer Freundin fixierte. Während ihre Gedanken im Angesicht einer Frage sonst zu rasen begannen, immer auf der Suche nach der richtigen Antwort, stand nun alles still. Sie hatte mit vielen Gründen gerechnet; mit Existenzängsten, Versagensängsten oder schlichter Hilflosigkeit aufgrund durchschriener Nächte. Aber mit dieser Erklärung hatte Ginny sie eiskalt erwischt.

„Nein", murmelte sie schließlich. „Nein, das verstehe ich nicht."

Die Jüngere seufzte leise und schloss die Augen, wobei zwei dicke Tränen über ihre Schläfen liefen.

„Aber es gibt jemanden, der dich versteht, Ginny!", fügte Hermine deswegen eifrig hinzu und griff nach der kleinen Hand ihrer Freundin.

Ginny sah sie an, die Augen so groß wie Handteller. „Mom", flüsterte sie leise.

„Ja", nickte die Ältere. „Und sie ist hier." Nun, zumindest wenn Harry das getan hatte, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. „Soll ich sie holen?"

Ginny hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, vielleicht um die Ablehnung zu ersticken, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Dann nickte sie. „Ja, bitte." Es klang, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand sie zu dieser Erkenntnis begleitete.

Bevor Hermine aus dem Bett kletterte, um die hoffentlich anwesende Molly zu holen, beugte sie sich vor und gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Harry hatte die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und die Handflächen aneinander gelegt, während er beobachtete, wie seine Schwiegermutter unruhig ihre Runden durch die Küche zog. Immer mal wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, als würde sie Selbstgespräche führen, und immer wieder warf sie Blicke zur Uhr. Harry befürchtete, dass sie sich vorgenommen hatte, an diesem oder jenem Zeitpunkt das Schlafzimmer zu stürmen.

„Du hättest mich viel eher holen müssen", murmelte Molly schließlich, sah Harry dabei jedoch nicht an.

„Ginny wollte es nicht", erwiderte Harry dumpf. Es bestand für ihn kein Zweifel daran, dass seine Loyalität in erster Linie immer bei seiner Frau liegen musste. Zumindest solange, wie er es verantworten konnte.

„Ginny wollte damals auch nicht, dass ich ihr die Windeln wechsele." Die rundliche Frau blieb kurz stehen, sah Harry bitterböse an und lief dann weiter.

Er hielt es nicht für klug, dieses Gespräch jetzt weiterzuführen. Vorerst musste Molly sich davon überzeugen, dass Ginny noch... ja, was eigentlich? Zurechnungsfähig war? So wirklich überzeugt, ob das zutraf, war Harry nicht. Doch diesen Gedanken behielt er für sich.

Dafür atmete er auf, als er endlich von Hermines Auftauchen erlöst wurde. „Hallo Molly!", begrüßte sie die Ältere mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Wo ist Ginny? Wie geht es ihr? Kann ich zu ihr?", ratterte Angesprochene allerdings herunter, ohne Hermines Begrüßung zu erwidern.

„Im Schlafzimmer, ich bin mir nicht sicher und ja", beantwortete die Jüngere dafür geduldig eine Frage nach der anderen und wurde im nächsten Moment zur Seite geschoben wie ein Möbelstück. Molly war schneller verschwunden als der Schnatz am Anfang eines Quidditch-Spiels.

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Danke, Mine", sagte er dann und klang dabei so müde, wie man es nach einer Folge von Nächten mit wenig Schlaf wohl tat.

„Kein Problem. Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen schlafen, während Molly sich um Ginny kümmert. Dann kannst du die Strafpredigt danach bestimmt besser ertragen", schlug sie milde lächelnd vor.

Harry grummelte dumpf und ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er den Vorschlag umsetzen würde oder nicht. Stattdessen fragte er: „Was hat sie dir erzählt?"

Hermine seufzte und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich war noch nie besonders talentiert, wenn es um Psychologie ging, und Psychologie von Schwangeren und frischen Müttern ist mir irgendwie noch suspekter. Aber ich denke, Molly wird sie verstehen." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie tröstend.

Er nickte, kam sich dabei jedoch äußerst entmutigt vor. Vermutlich würde er Arthurs Angebot, ihn bei Gelegenheit mal auf ein Butterbier im Tropfenden Kessel zu treffen, demnächst wahrnehmen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass der siebenfache Vater wusste, mit welchen Problemen Harry gerade zu kämpfen hatte.

„Ich werde dann mal ins Hauptquartier gehen und Snape um einen Trank für Ginny anbetteln", entschied Hermine schließlich und stand auf, wobei der Stuhl laut über den Boden scharrte.

„Meinst du, sie braucht so etwas?"

„Es ist sicherlich nicht verkehrt, einen zur Hand zu haben", meinte sie achselzuckend und nachdem Harry dieses Argument eingesehen hatte, ließ er sie gehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es stank. Und Sirius wurde das dumme Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape aus genau dem Grund geflüchtet war.

Die Quelle des Gestankes waren nämlich die Kessel, unter denen ein kleines Feuer tanzte. Und zusammen mit dem trägen Blubbern hatte der Geruch dem Animagus eine leise schwelende Übelkeit beschert, die sich wie ein Wurm durch seine Eingeweide fraß.

Vor ihm an der Wand hing eine Uhr, so hoch, dass er die Augen auf ungesunde Art verdrehen musste, um sie sehen zu können. Und trotzdem hatte er es in den letzten zwei Stunden häufig getan, nur um sich von den Kesseln abzulenken. Und von seinem Rücken, der sich lauthals über die anstrengende Position beschwerte, in der er hockte.

Wenn er sich einfach auf die Tischplatte legte und entspannte, übte er mit seinem Gewicht Druck auf seinen Magen aus, was im Moment keine gute Idee war (wobei er mittlerweile Rachegdanken hegte, die in diese Richtung liefen). Also stützte er sich auf seinen Zehenspitzen ab, um der Übelkeit entgegen zu wirken, was dafür aber auf den Rücken und vor allem auf die Beine ging.

Alles in allem hatte Sirius sich eine sehr unvorteilhafte Position ausgedacht, um Schniefelus zu reizen, und bezahlte nun dafür.

Bis die Tür zum Labor aufging und neben einem Besucher auch einen Schwall frischer Luft mitbrachte.

„Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig, um deinen Tisch vor einer Begegnung mit meinem Mageninhalt zu retten, Schniefelus!", sagte Sirius träge und streckte seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft, was angesichts der unsichtbaren Fessel um sein Handgelenk eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit war.

„Ich bin nicht Schniefelus", erwiderte Hermine, die kurz an der Tür stehen geblieben war und das Bild, das sich ihr bot, in sich aufgenommen hatte.

„Ups, mein Fehler. Machst du mich trotzdem von diesem Tisch los?"

Sie schnaubte. „Damit Snape einen Grund hat, mich ans Ende der Welt zu hexen? Wohl kaum..." Sie ging durch das Labor, ohne Notiz von dem Gestank zu nehmen, und durchsuchte den Vorratsschrank des Tränkemeisters.

„Meinst du nicht, das, was du jetzt tust, wird ihm ausreichend Anlass zum Hexen geben?", versuchte Sirius es ein weiteres Mal und hasste es, dass er sie nicht ansehen konnte; der Schrank befand sich in seinem Rücken, gab jedoch beim Öffnen so charakteristische Geräusche von sich, dass er ihn unter Tausenden erkannt hätte.

„Nicht, wenn er von Molly erfährt, dass der Trank, den ich mitnehme, für Ginny ist."

„Was ist mit Ginny?"

„Sie trauert um ihre Tochter", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich denke, sie hat einen Jungen bekommen." Trotz seines entblößten Zustandes schaffte Sirius es, verwirrt die Stirn zu runzeln und sich auf dieses Problem zu konzentrieren.

„Hat sie ja auch."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", stellte er dümmlich fest.

„Tröste dich, ich auch nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass Snape hier irgendwo einen Trank hat, der eine leicht stimmungsaufhellende Wirkung hat. Es wird ihr helfen, aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zu kommen." Das Klirren von Glas verriet dem Animagus, dass sie noch einige Flaschen beiseite schob.

„Nun, wenn du mich fragst, ist das Schlafzimmer nicht unbedingt der schlechteste Ort, um seine Stimmung aufzuhellen."

Kaum hatte er diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, ertönte ein lautes Klatschen im Raum, dessen Ursprung er erst fand, als er den Schmerz spürte. Hermine hatte ihm auf den nackten Hintern geschlagen.

„Au! Das tat weh!"

„Sehr schön!", zischte sie. „Ginny hat gerade ein Kind bekommen, ihr steht der Sinn jetzt kaum nach Sex!"

„Wer hat denn von Sex gesprochen?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig.

„Das fragt ausgerechnet derjenige, der mit nacktem Hintern auf einen Tisch gefesselt ist..."

„Dass ich hier gefesselt bin, bedeutet nicht, dass ich Sex hatte. Oder auch nur welchen in Aussicht habe." Bei seinem letzten Satz rutschte seine Stimme zu einem kläglichen Wimmern ab, was vor allem daran lag, dass er aus Versehen den falschen Muskel angespannt hatte.

„Oh, du armer Mann!", neckte Hermine ihn. „Ha! Wusste ich's doch!", rief sie dann erfreut aus. Kurz darauf schlugen die Türen des Schrankes laut zu.

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" Die Frage galt eher dem Zweck, sie seine Anwesenheit nicht vergessen zu lassen.

„Yep." Ihre Schritte entfernten sich vom hinteren Teil des Labors und bewegten sich auf die Tür zu.

„Hey! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so hier lassen!" Er begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, wie oft er diesen Satz noch sagen musste, ehe er seine Hose wieder hochziehen durfte.

„Und ob ich das kann. Du hast dich selbst in die Lage gebracht aus Gründen, die ich ebenso wenig verstehe wie Ginnys Trauer um eine nicht existente Tochter. Also sieh zu, wie du da alleine wieder raus kommst!"

„Aber Ginny hilfst du, hm?", erinnerte er sie, bevor sie verschwinden konnte.

„Ja, natürlich." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum?", wimmerte der Animagus und hob die Hände, soweit es ihm möglich war.

„Vielleicht weil sie nicht dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich vor Angst beinahe ins Bett gemacht hätte, nur um sich danach darüber halb totzulachen."

Darauf konnte er nichts erwidern und so ließ er es zu, dass sie ging.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28

* * *

**

Die Dezemberluft war eiskalt und so feucht, wie man es England stets nachsagte. Sie nahm einem den Atem gleich auf zweierlei Art; zum Einen, indem sie die Lungen verklebte, zum Anderen, indem sie sie einfror.

Dennoch stand Hermine in der Küche am offenen Fenster und praktizierte noch eine dritte Art, sich von der Sauerstoffversorgung abzutrennen: sie rauchte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Und hustete dabei so sehr, dass sie beinahe zu würgen begann. Mit gerümpfter Nase betrachtete sie die Zigarette in ihrer Hand und überlegte, wie sie den widerlichen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge am besten wieder loswurde.

Eine Hand erschien neben ihr und hielt ihr einen Aschenbecher hin. Hermine hob den Kopf und fand sich den amüsierten Blicken des Schulleiters ausgeliefert. Prompt stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Nach wie vor hüstelnd drückte sie den Glimmstängel aus und beobachtete, wie Albus Dumbledore die Zeugen ihrer Ratlosigkeit verschwinden ließ.

„Aus welchem Grund würde eine intelligente junge Frau wie Sie zur Zigarette greifen, nachdem sie all die Jahre widerstanden hat?", fragte er vorsichtig und starrte mit ihr zusammen hinaus in die spätherbstliche Dunkelheit.

„Ich hab gehört, es hilft einem, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen", erwiderte Hermine zerknirscht. Es war lange her, seitdem sie sich solch umstrittener Methoden bedient hatte.

„Nun, meines Wissens nach hilft da auch ein Gespräch. Und ich denke, ein solches ist… hm, bekömmlicher für die Lungen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, woraufhin Hermine erneut rot anlief. Ihr einziger Trost bestand darin, dass ihre Wangen aufgrund der Kälte vermutlich sowieso rot waren.

Einige Momente kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum, dann begann sie zu reden: „Harry hat mich heute zu Ginny geholt. Sie hat seit der Geburt von James das Bett nicht mehr verlassen und erzählte mir, dass sie um ihre Tochter trauert. Ich verstehe das nicht. Sie hat keine Tochter. Und sie hat auch nie eine gehabt. Wie kann man um etwas trauern, das nicht existent ist?" Bei ihrer letzten Frage warf Hermine die Hände in die Luft und gab sich kurz dem Zittern hin, das die Kälte ihrem Körper abverlangte.

Dumbledore hingegen seufzte leise. Er dachte einige Sekunden über ihre Worte nach und stellte dann eine Frage: „Haben Sie schon mal geglaubt, jemanden zu kennen, und mussten dann feststellen, dass er jemand vollkommen anderes ist?"

Hermine schluckte und dachte an den Mann, der vermutlich noch immer in Snapes Labor auf den Tisch gefesselt war. „Ja", murmelte sie heiser.

„Und haben Sie da um den Menschen getrauert, den Sie zu kennen glaubten?"

Sie nickte lediglich.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Hermine." Er berührte sie am Arm, ehe er sich umdrehte und die Küche verlassen wollte.

Bis zur Tür war er gekommen, als Hermine sich fasste und ihn zurückrief. „Wissen Sie, wo Professor Snape ist?"

Die Augenbrauen des Schulleiters zuckten in die Höhe. „In Hogwarts, vermute ich. Er erwähnte letztens, dass er bald neue Zutaten sammeln wollte."

„Also kommt er heute nicht mehr hierher zurück, ja?"

„Ich denke nicht. Meistens bleibt er eine Nacht im Schloss, um im Morgengrauen ein weiteres Mal in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen."

„Danke." Sie lächelte den Direktor an und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Spiel hatte aufgehört Spaß zu machen, als Hermine gegangen war. Der Vorwurf, den sie ihm gemacht hatte, war so gerechtfertigt wie unerwartet gewesen. Und Sirius tat sich schwer damit, es stillschweigend hinzunehmen.

Über das Karussell von Gedanken, die seinen Verstand überfluteten, war er in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gesunken, der gleichzeitig auch die Schmerzen in Rücken und Schultern linderte. Nur den Gestank von Snapes Panscherei nahm er sogar im Halbschlaf wahr; er sorgte für manchen wirren Traum.

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, erschrak Sirius heftig und stieß einen Schrei aus, denn seine Muskeln protestierten lauthals. Zu seiner Enttäuschung war es nicht Snape, der das Labor betreten hatte, sondern Hermine. So musste er die Flüche und Beschimpfungen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, wieder herunterschlucken.

Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich direkt vor ein Gesicht. „Erklär es mir!", forderte sie.

Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Kannst du mich nicht vorher von diesem Tisch los machen? Bevor ich endgültig in der Mitte durchbreche…"

„Nein. Erst wirst du mir erklären, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht."

Er schnaubte, wobei sein Oberkörper sich ein Stück von der Tischplatte hob, nur um danach wieder zurückzufallen. „Wohl eher in meiner Hose", murmelte der Animagus und war zum ersten Mal seit Jahren beschämt über das, was sein Verlangen ihn tun ließ.

Hermine allerdings schwieg. Sie schlug lediglich ein Bein über das andere und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eines stand fest: Ohne Erklärungen würde sie ihn nicht hier rausholen. Und es schien nicht, als ob Snape heute noch in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren würde.

Also seufzte Sirius schwer und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er Hermine hatte erzählen wollen, sobald sie zu ihm kam. Doch was er dann sagte, war etwas komplett anderes: „Wir können nicht anders."

„Nun, wenn das so ist…", erwiderte Hermine mit einem so intensiven Sarkasmus, dass Sirius eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Schniefelus und ich sind uns das erste Mal im Verwandlungsunterricht in Hogwarts begegnet", entschied er deswegen, etwas genauer zu werden. „Und wir haben es sofort geschafft, den Unterricht durch eine Schlägerei um eine Viertelstunde zu verkürzen. Unter den Augen Minervas." Der letzte Zusatz ließ Hermine überrascht die Augen aufreißen.

Sirius grinste dreckig. „So ging es all die Jahre weiter. James hat immer behauptet, ich würde ihn provozieren. Doch Schniefelus hat selbst alles daran gesetzt, sich mit mir prügeln zu können. Er hat es nur geschickter getan als ich. Elender Slytherin!"

„Aber… habt ihr da auch schon…" Sie brach ab und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Nein! Merlin bewahre… Ich glaube, wir hätten beide das Kotzen gekriegt, wenn wir uns damals näher als unbedingt nötig gekommen wären. Nein, der Sex kam später. Damals haben wir uns damit begnügt, einander Steine in den Weg zu legen. Bei der Sache mit der Peitschenden Weide hab ich mir dummerweise einen zu großen ausgesucht." Er rümpfte die Nase, als er sich an das Gesicht Snapes nach dem Zwischenfall mit Remus erinnerte. „Er hätte mich beinahe totgeprügelt danach", fügte Sirius leise hinzu.

„Danach war es nicht mehr wie vorher. Er… _wir_ wurden aggressiver. Plötzlich ging es wirklich darum, einander umzubringen. Ich denke, die Lehrer haben das bemerkt, denn sie tauchten immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort auf, um uns voneinander abzubringen."

Hermine presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Als er dann zu den Todessern ging, war es endgültig vorbei mit dem Kinderkram. Und dass ich bereits auf dem Weg nach Askaban war, als ich erfuhr, dass Schniefelus Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat, hat ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet." Sirius grunzte und wünschte sich, er könnte sich jetzt eine Zigarette anzünden. Er hasste es, wenn irgendetwas es schaffte, seinen Puls derart in die Höhe zu treiben.

„Die zwölf Jahre in dem verdammten Gefängnis hab ich größtenteils damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, was mir lieber ist: Ein Freund, der dich hinterrücks verrät, oder ein Feind, der es direkt tut. Als es mir gelang zu fliehen, wusste ich bald, dass mir der Feind lieber ist."

„Warum?", schob Hermine dazwischen.

Sirius gab ein dumpfes Grollen von sich. „Als wir Peter dazu zwangen, sich uns zu zeigen, hat er uns alle der Reihe nach angebettelt. Sogar mich, der zwölf Jahre an seiner Stelle in Askaban gesessen hatte! Du erinnerst dich bestimmt…"

Sie nickte.

„Als Snape mich das erste Mal nach meiner Flucht alleine traf, das war in dem kleinen Raum, aus dem du und Harry mich befreit habt, hat er gelächelt und mir eine runtergehauen." Sirius musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er daran dachte. „Snape ist ein echtes Arschloch, aber er hat mich nie angelogen."

„Aber warum der Sex?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Und warum _so_?"

Wieder trat dieses Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht. Er konnte einfach nichts daran ändern, Snape hatte diesen Einfluss auf ihn. „In der Welt jenseits des Schleiers haben wir uns mit derselben Begeisterung geprügelt wie damals in Hogwarts. Nur dass unsere Körper anders darauf reagierten. Man könnte sagen, diese Art Sex ist unser neuer Weg, den Hass aufeinander abzubauen."

Sie schluckte hart und senkte den Blick, als wären diese Erklärungen eine Spur zu intim gewesen. Oder eine Spur zu verständlich. Er war sich da nicht ganz sicher.

„Es ist einfach so, dass wir nicht anders können. Schniefelus muss es nur noch einsehen."

„Und was ist das mit mir?", überging Hermine seinen nachdenklichen Einwand.

„Das mit dir ist…", begann er, stockte jedoch. Soweit es ihm möglich war, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Die andere Seite der Medaille, vermute ich. Sex aus Hass ist berauschend. Doch Sex aus Leidenschaft ist es ebenso. Ich kann weder auf das eine, noch auf das andere verzichten."

Zuerst starrte sie ihn nur ausdruckslos an, dann nickte sie und es schien, als würde sie sich damit aus einer Illusion wecken.

Hermine stand auf und stellte den Stuhl an seinen Platz zurück. Während sie zur Tür ging, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und löste die Banne, die Sirius seit Stunden an seinem Platz gehalten hatten. Ohne dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft auch nur das Geringste entgegenzusetzen, rutschte er an der Tischkante entlang zu Boden und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, als ein ihm bis dato unbekannter Schmerz durch seinen Körper rauschte. Jede Bewegung trug ihn bis an den Rand der Bewusstlosigkeit. Und eine war dazwischen, die trieb ihn darüber hinaus.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schimmerte leicht durch das dichte Astwerk des Verbotenen Waldes und der würzige Geruch der Nadelbäume stach in Severus' Nase. Eine unterschwellige Magie lag in der Luft, die auf seiner nur teilweise unbedeckten Haut kribbelte und auf die nahe Anwesenheit von magischen Geschöpfen hindeutete. Allerdings war er dazu gezwungen, die Gesellschaft von Hagrid zu ertragen, der mit den Genen der Riesen genug Magie ausstrahlte, damit ein aufmerksamer Mann wie Severus es bemerken konnte.

Dank eines Zaubers bewegte nicht nur er selbst sich lautlos über den mit Laub und erstem Schnee bedeckten Boden, sondern auch der massige Halbriese vor ihm. Die Stille, die ihn umgab, verlieh ihm etwas von der Eleganz, die der Tränkemeister sonst für sich beanspruchte. Er rümpfe die Nase und hielt sie gekräuselt, während er Hagrid weiter folgte. So gut er sich auch mit Trankzutaten auskannte, es gab einige, an die er nur mithilfe des Wildhüters gelangte. Das war vermutlich der einzige Grund, der ihn davon abhielt, Hagrid ebenso zu ignorieren wie alle anderen, die sich unterhalb seines Intelligenzquotienten befanden.

„Müsst' da vorn gleich sein", hörte er den Halbriesen in diesem Moment murmeln, was wie das tiefe Brummen eines schlafenden Drachen klang.

Severus gab ein ähnliches Geräusch von sich, das deutlich machen sollte, dass er verstanden hatte – und dass er für Hagrids Gesundheit hoffte, dass er Recht behielt.

So war es dann auch und der Tränkemeister konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen eine Spur größer wurden, als Hagrid zur Seite trat und ihm den Blick auf die Lichtung öffnete. Ein Bild wie dieses würde er vermutlich nie als gewohnt ad acta legen können.

Es waren drei erwachsene und zwei junge Einhörner, die sich anscheinend zum Grasen getroffen hatten. Die Alten schimmerten weiß im Licht, die Jungen golden. Doch alle hoben synchron den Kopf, als der Halbriese aus dem Dickicht trat. Während die Jungtiere noch ihrem ersten Impuls folgten und flohen, blieben die anderen drei Tiere nach ein paar Schritten stehen. Zweifellos hatten sie Hagrid erkannt.

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf dem von zügellos wucherndem Bart verborgenen Gesicht aus und er ließ Severus links liegen, während er seiner Bestimmung folgte und die Tiere begrüßte, die zu schützen er sich geschworen hatte.

Da Severus wusste, wie Einhörner auf seine Anwesenheit reagierten, blieb er vorerst im Hintergrund.

Es lag an dem Dunklen Mal auf seinem Arm. Einhörner waren von so ungetrübter Reinheit, dass die Schwarze Magie von Voldemorts Zeichen sie ängstigte wie die Dunkelheit ein kleines Kind. Er konnte diese Angst verstehen; manchmal empfand er sie auch. Doch er hatte das Mal entgegen genommen und würde damit bis ans Ende seines Lebens zurechtkommen müssen. Zumindest das hatte er aus dem Intermezzo mit Ronald Weasley gelernt.

Die Hände tief in die Ärmel des jeweils anderen Armes gesteckt, das Gesicht durch den Vorhang der schwarzen, vom Wind zerzausten Haare überschattet und die blassen Lippen so fest zusammen gepresst, dass sie sich kaum noch von der Gesichtsfarbe abhoben, stand Severus zwischen zwei mächtigen Eichen wie ein Racheengel. Die Tiere warfen ihm immer wieder scheele Blicke zu, während sie sich von Hagrid hinter dem Ohr kraulen und mit kleinen Leckereien füttern ließen. Seine Anwesenheit war ihnen auch in der Gegenwart des Wildhüters äußerst unangenehm.

Severus wunderte sich nicht darüber. Was ihn wunderte, war, dass es tatsächlich Menschen gab, die seine Gesellschaft suchten. Und da hieß es, Menschen seien intelligente Wesen (auch wenn er Black nicht unbedingt als intelligent bezeichnen würde).

„Was brauch'n Sie denn?", rief Hagrid in diesem Moment mit seiner donnernden Stimme quer über die Lichtung. Die Einhörner zuckten zusammen und als der Halbriese es bemerkte, begann er sich wortreich und Flanken tätschelnd zu entschuldigen.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und übte sich in Geduld, bis Hagrid seinem schlechten Gewissen ausreichend Genüge getan hatte – in Gedanken zählte er die Tränke auf, die er zubereiten konnte, wenn er nur diese Zutaten endlich in Händen hielt.

„Schweifhaare", beantwortete der Tränkemeister schließlich die Frage Hagrids. Er musste seine Stimme nicht übermäßig anheben, um sich verständlich zu machen. Dennoch zuckten die Tieren zusammen.

Der riesige Mann brummte zustimmend und nestelte an seinem braunen Umhang. Nachdem er die Steine, die seine Ungeschicklichkeit ihm in den Weg legte, umgangen hatte, zog er ein scharfes Messer hervor, das er allerdings wohlweislich vor den Einhörner versteckt hielt.

Als könnten die weißen Geschöpfe ihn verstehen, redete er auf sie ein, erklärte, was er vorhatte und warum es nötig war (nicht, dass Hagrids Gründe denen Severus' auch nur annähernd entsprachen). Zu Severus' Zufriedenheit drehten sie sich nach einigen Minuten endlich um und erlaubten es Hagrid, was auch immer mit ihrem Schweif anzustellen.

Der Tränkemeister wandte sich von der Lichtung ab und stapfte tiefer in den Wald hinein. Eventuell würden so die Jungen zurückkehren und wenn Hagrid seinen Job wirklich so gut beherrschte, wie immer alle behaupteten, dann würde Severus einige Strähnen goldenen Haares in seinem Korb wieder finden.

Er selbst jedoch nutzte die Zeit, die Hagrid zweifelsohne mit den Einhörnern verbringen würde, indem er den verschneiten Waldboden nach einigen magischen Kräutern absuchte. Es gab ein paar wenige Arten, die am besten unter einer Schneedecke gediehen, Sternenräche zum Beispiel, oder Schneelichter.

Mit aufmerksamen Blicken tastete Severus den Boden ab und bewegte sich langsam und lautlos vorwärts. Dabei ließ die Anspannung, die die Muskeln seines Nackens malträtierten, seitdem er sein Labor verlassen hatte, langsam nach.

Dieser verdammte Kindskopf von einem Straßenköter würde ihn noch mal die Gesundheit kosten!

Noch während er dies dachte, sah er etwas im Augenwinkel, das seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Zwei weitere Einhörner, ausgewachsene Tiere, die sich etwas abseits von der restlichen Gruppe hielten. Ein Männchen und Weibchen.

Severus schob sich vorsichtig hinter einen Baumstamm und legte den linken Unterarm auf den Rücken in der Hoffnung, dass sein Körper die Schwarze Magie des Mals abschirmen würde. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene beobachtete er die beiden.

Das Männchen, ein mächtiges Tier, das einen ausgewachsenen Wallach locker um ein bis zwei Köpfe überragen würde, war offensichtlich verletzt. Die rechte Flanke glänzte silbern, ein Hautdreieck war herausgerissen. Das Tier tat sein bestes, das vordere rechte Bein nicht zu sehr zu belasten, denn jedes Mal, wenn es dies tat, sickerte mehr Blut aus der Wunde.

Das Weibchen stand vor ihm, deutlich kleiner und zierlicher. So wie man bei Menschen das Geschlecht am Körperbau unterscheiden konnte, konnte man es auch bei Einhörnern. Sie hatte ausgeprägte weibliche Rundungen.

Severus ballte seine linke Hand zur Faust, während er beobachtete, wie das Weibchen mit spitzer Zunge über die Verletzung leckte und das weiße Fell so vom silbrigen Glanz des Blutes befreite. Sie ging mit einer Sanftheit vor, die ihm deutlich vor Augen führte, warum Einhörner als Sinnbild der Reinheit galten.

Und während sie sich auf ihre Art um die Wunde kümmerte, dankte er es ihr, indem er seine bräunlich feucht glänzende Nase in das weiche Fell hinter ihren Ohren stieß.

Nach ein paar Minuten riss Severus sich aus seiner Beobachtung und ließ die beiden Tiere alleine. Die Ruhe blieb jedoch in seinem Körper, selbst als er später zusammen mit Hagrid den Rückweg antrat. Und auch, als er den Abhang zum Schloss hinaufstieg, um sich von Albus' Büro aus wieder in den Grimmauldplatz zu begeben.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Der Zauber, der Black an den Tisch gefesselt hatte, hatte offensichtlich im Laufe der Stunden seine Wirkung verloren. Severus warf einen Blick zur Uhr, nachdem er einen großen Schritt über den bewusstlosen Körper des halb entblößten Mannes getan hatte. Er war gute vierzehn Stunden unterwegs gewesen, es war kurz vor drei Uhr morgens.

Der Gedanke, dass Severus die Nacht über in Hogwarts hätte bleiben können, da Black ja nun frei war, entlockte ihm ein frustriertes Grunzen. Nachdem er die frischen Zutaten auf den Arbeitstisch gestellt und seine Tränke überprüft hatte, ging er zur Spüle hinüber und füllte ein Becherglas mit einem halben Liter Fassungsvermögen mit kaltem Wasser.

Ohne die Spur von Reue oder Bedauern kehrte der Tränkemeister anschließend zu dem Körper seines ab-und-zu-Liebhabers zurück und schüttete es über seinen Kopf.

Black prustete und fluchte leise. Anscheinend hatten ihn die Stunden auf dem Tisch wirklich erschöpft, denn die Reaktion fiel flauer aus als Severus erwartet hatte. Mitleid empfand er trotzdem nicht, von einem schlechten Gewissen ganz zu schweigen. Wer sich freiwillig auf ihn einließ und sich auch nach diversen Kostproben keines Besseren belehren ließ, hatte es nicht besser verdient.

Noch immer prustend fanden Blacks Blicke schließlich Severus' steinerne Ausstrahlung. Das Becherglas noch immer in der Hand, starrte der Tränkemeister hinab auf das weiche Fleisch, das sich ihm immer wieder so verlockend anbot. Dann sah er die dunklen Augen und den selbstzufriedenen Zug, der darum zu erkennen war, und alle Verlockung verschwand.

„Verschwinde", zischte Severus mit dunkler, leiser Stimme. Er tat einen weiteren Schritt über Black und ging dazu über, dessen Anwesenheit gänzlich zu ignorieren.

Dennoch sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Black sich unter Zuhilfenahme von Tischkanten und Stühlen auf die Beine zog und schwankend seine nasse Kleidung richtete. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bewegte er sich danach auf die Tür zu und als er den Griff sicher mit den Händen umklammerte, sagte er: „Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Schniefelus."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, sah ihn jedoch nicht an. „Selbst schuld." Dann arbeitete er weiter und ging in dieser Nacht nicht mehr auf sein Zimmer hinauf.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29

* * *

**

Ein leises Summen erfüllte die Luft im Versammlungssaal des Zaubereiministeriums wie das durchdringende Geräusch eines Bienenschwarms. Etwa zweihundert Hexen und Zauberer hatten sich versammelt; nur dreißig davon standen im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit.

Die leitenden Angestellten der Abteilungen saßen am Kopf des Saals an einem runden Tisch und hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt. Von ihnen war kaum etwas zu hören, nur ab und an sah man ein zustimmendes Nicken oder hörte einen scharf ausgestoßenen Luftzug.

Albus Dumbledore saß im Zuschauerraum. Er hatte sich etwas abseits hingesetzt, trug ausnahmsweise einmal unauffällige Kleidung und beobachtete das Geschehen am Tisch aufmerksam. Die Hände hatte er über dem Bauch verschränkt und die halbmondförmige Brille saß auf seiner Nasenspitze. Heute würde sich zeigen, ob sein Plan – oder vielmehr der, auf den Severus ihn gebracht hatte – die richtigen Früchte trug.

Der Hauptgrund dieser Versammlung, Cornelius Fudge, war natürlich nicht anwesend. Noch nicht. Die dreißig Männer und Frauen beabsichtigten schließlich, über die Zurechnungsfähigkeit des Ministers zu diskutieren. Da war es besser, wenn er sich während der allgemeinen Diskussionen heraushielt.

Außerdem, so hieß es, hatte er für den heutigen Vormittag einen Termin im Sankt Mungos, den er unmöglich verschieben konnte. So wie zahlreiche Termine vorher, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Arbeit liegen blieb, die einzelnen Abteilungen immer öfter taten, was sie wollten, und die ganze magische Welt einem zügellosen Pferd ähnelte, das seine Freiheit, aber auch die Gefahr, die diese mit sich brachte, langsam bemerkte.

Nein, in einem Punkt waren sich wohl alle Anwesenden einig: So konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Also hatte am gestrigen Tag eine Mitteilung die Runde durch das Ministerium gemacht. Ein unscheinbares Pergament, in Umlauf gebracht von der Sekretärin des Ministers im Auftrag Arthur Weasleys (der wiederum von Albus persönlich instruiert worden war). Von Tisch zu Tisch war es gewandert, durch unzählige Hände, von Boten getragen und Vorgesetzten gelesen. Und niemand hatte mehr getan, als es zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und allen kleinen Angestellten für den heutigen Tag frei zu geben.

Im Zaubereiministerium in London rührte sich heute keine Feder, bis fest stand, ob Cornelius Fudge noch länger als Zaubereiminister tragbar war oder ob die leitenden Angestellten von ihren Rechten Gebrauch machen und ihm ihr Misstrauen aussprechen würden.

Albus Dumbledore war gekommen, um diesen möglicherweise monumentalen Moment mit eigenen Augen zu beobachten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine wischte sich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht und reckte ihr Kinn vor, während sie die Tür zu Snapes Labor anstarrte, als könnte sie diese zum Einsturz bringen. Doch genauso wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer war auch das Holz unnachgiebig, stur und rechthaberisch. Es blieb einfach, wo es war, und zwang sie dazu, ihre Hand zu heben und anzuklopfen.

Von der anderen Seite erklang ein Brummen, das sie als Aufforderung hereinzukommen betrachtete. Als sie allerdings Snapes Blick begegnete, beschlich sie die Befürchtung, dass er das Gegenteil gemeint haben könnte.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme und wandte sich wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen zu, die er – die linke Hand auf der Tischplatte abgestützt und den Oberkörper ungesund gebeugt – gerade anfertigte. Ein Vorhang dünner schwarzer Haare überschattete sein Gesicht und gerade deswegen fiel es ihr so leicht, sich dahinter den realitätsfernen Ausdruck vorzustellen.

„Sie bezahlen", brachte sie mühsam hervor, auch wenn sie dafür den Blick abwenden musste. Vielleicht etwas beschämt betrachtete sie den Boden, während sie zum Tisch ging und zwei Galleonen darauf ablegte. „Ich habe mich gestern Abend an Ihren Vorräten bedient, um Ginny zu helfen."

Nun sah er sie doch an, eine Augenbraue weit in die Stirn gezogen. „Seit wann zahlen Sie für Tränke und Zutaten, Miss Granger? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben Sie in Ihrem zweiten Schuljahr keinen Gedanken an meine Entlohnung verschwendet." Dennoch griff er nach den Goldstücken und ließ sie in eine der unzähligen Taschen seines Umhanges gleiten, in denen schon so mancher Schülerbesitz spurlos verschwunden war.

„Sie werden es nicht müde, mir diese Geschichte vorzuhalten, oder?"

„Nicht im Mindesten."

Hermine, die diese Lüge schon so oft erzählt hatte, dass sie sie beinahe selbst glaubte, erwiderte seufzend: „Ich habe mich nicht bei Ihren Vorräten bedient."

„Je öfter Sie sich dieser Lüge bedienen, desto weniger glaubwürdig klingt sie. Immerhin wird es seinen Grund haben, warum _Sie_ als Katze im Krankenflügel gelandet sind."

„Dass ich eine Katze wurde, bedeutet nicht, dass ich die Zutaten gestohlen habe!", bestand Hermine stoisch. So ganz hatte sie es auch nach all den Jahren noch nicht geschafft, über ihrem damaligen Irrtum zu stehen. Es war einfach zu dumm gewesen.

„Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich annehme, Potter oder Weasley wären auch nur ansatzweise intelligent genug, um sich unbemerkt an meinem Zutatenschrank zu bedienen." Er schob die Pergamente zusammen und stopfte sie grob in eine Schublade.

„Aber ich... ach, das hat sowieso keinen Sinn", kapitulierte Hermine schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine bahnbrechende Erkenntnis", säuselte Snape verächtlich und weckte damit bei Hermine das Bedürfnis, sich die Hände zu waschen.

„Warum tun Sie diese Dinge mit Sirius?", platzte sie stattdessen hervor und schlug sich im nächsten Moment schockiert über sich selbst die Hand vor den Mund.

Der Tränkemeister sah sich gelangweilt zu ihr um und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Warum tun _Sie _es?", gab er kühl zurück und klang dabei, als wäre das Thema damit für ihn erledigt.

„Das kann man überhaupt nicht vergleichen! Sie haben ihn _vergewaltigt_!"

„So?" Ein weiteres Mal rutschten die schwarzen Brauen nach oben. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ihm etwas von dem, was ich tat, nicht gefallen hätte. Zumal er gestern Morgen sofort wieder hier auftauchte und nach mehr verlangte." Snape schien äußerst zufrieden über diesen Umstand, auch wenn er sich große Mühe gab, dies zu verbergen.

„Aber falls Sie das beruhigt", fügte er hinzu, während Hermine wütend mit ihren Zähnen knirschte, „es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Nun war es an ihr, mit den Augenbrauen zu zucken. „Was, der Sex?"

„Nein, das gegenseitige Liebesbekenntnis", sagte er mit ätzender Stimme. „Natürlich der Sex!"

Sie lief rosa an, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und murmelte ein deutlich verständliches „Stuss!".

„Bitte?", zischte Snape und seine Blicke waren so scharf, dass sie Mollys bestem Küchenmesser Konkurrenz machen könnten.

„Das - ist - Stuss!", sagte Hermine daraufhin deutlich. „Denn dank Ihres netten Zaubers hatte ich die Gelegenheit, mir das Schauspiel genauer anzusehen, als es mir lieb war. Und eines steht fest, Sir: _Sie_ haben das Ganze genauso genossen wie Sirius!"

Noch während sie sprach, verzerrte sich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck auf unheilverkündende Art, so dass Hermine – kaum dass sie geendet hatte – auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und aus dem Labor stürmte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sie polterte die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss hinauf und stampfte über den Flur in der Hoffnung, die Labordecke wäre so alt und marode, dass sich der Putz lösen und in einen von Snapes elenden Tränken landen würde. Außerdem half es ihr, ihre brodelnde Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Als sie an der Küchentür vorbei ging, warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick hinein und blieb so abrupt stehen, dass sie sich mit der Hand am Rahmen festhalten musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Sirius sah von der Tageszeitung auf, als er sie hörte, und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. „Hermine", sagte er vorsichtig, doch sie hob die Hand und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Falscher Zeitpunkt", knurrte sie und lief weiter.

Jetzt gerade wäre sie dazu in der Lage, das Gesetz zu brechen. Denn das Verlangen, Snape mit dem Kopf gegen seine Kellerwand zu schlagen, war enorm groß.

Natürlich, sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er ein sturer Mistkerl war. Und sie hatte auch gewusst, dass er mit Begeisterung anderen wehtat, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie mittlerweile damit umzugehen gelernt hatte. Dieses unmögliche Verhalten bei einem erwachsenen Mann machte sie einfach rasend!

Deswegen lief Hermine ein paar Runden vor dem Kamin auf und ab, bis sich ihre Wut ein wenig gelegt hatte. Dann griff sie in den Topf mit Flohpulver und warf es in das leise flackernde Feuer.

In einem satten Grün loderten die Flammen in die Höhe und leckten an den vom Ruß schwarzen Steinen, die den Schornstein bildeten. Das Kinn vorgereckt, trat Hermine in das Feuer und verlor beinahe auf den zur Seite rutschenden Holzscheiten das Gleichgewicht. Mit rudernden Armen stützte sie sich vor sich ab und fluchte leise, als sie danach ihre schwarzen Handflächen betrachtete.

Die Arme von sich gestreckt, klopfte sie den Ruß von ihren Fingern und als sie sich umdrehte und durch ein paar Flammen zurück ins Wohnzimmer blickte, sah sie Sirius am Türrahmen stehen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde leer und um seiner Beobachtung und diesem unbequemen Ort zu entkommen, nannte sie endlich ihr Ziel: „Nymphadora Tonks."

Während der Reise hielt Hermine die Luft an, schnappte jedoch im Affekt danach, als sie nach vorne stolperte. Prompt hatte sie Ruß und Staub in der Luge und hustete schlimmer als bei ihrem Zigarettenabenteuer am letzten Abend. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und liefen kurz darauf die Wangen hinunter, sie hatte kaum genug Zeit, wieder Luft zu holen, bevor der Hustenreiz seinen Tribut forderte.

Während sich die Welt um sie herum drehte, spürte sie, wie zwei kleine, aber kräftige Hände sie hochzogen und durch das Wohnzimmer bugsierten. Tonks, zu der die Hände vermutlich gehörten, schob sie in einen Sessel und drückte ihr kurz darauf mehrere Taschentücher in die Hand, während sie ununterbrochen redete (Hermine verstand nicht ein Wort).

Sie blinzelte heftig und erkannte einen verschwommenen pinken Haarschopf vor sich. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, ob Tonks sie besorgt oder belustigt ansah (immerhin hatte der Metamorphmagus seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Ruß und Staub gemacht), wedelte Hermine mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„Ja ja", sagte die Ältere daraufhin, „Ich geh uns einen Tee kochen."

Noch bevor Hermine die Chance hatte, etwas zu erwidern, war sie verschwunden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Etwa zehn Minuten später saß Hermine ermattet und mit einem unterschwelligen, nervtötenden Kratzen im Hals auf dem Sofa und klammerte sich an ihrer Teetasse fest. Tonks hatte sich mit übertriebener Geschicklichkeit am Couchtisch vorbeigeschlängelt und den Sessel in Beschlag genommen, in dem Hermine vorher gesessen hatte. Sie genoss es jedes Mal zutiefst, wenn irgendjemand sich ungeschickter anstellte als sie selbst gerade. Nun, zumindest hatte sie den Anstand, ihr Grinsen hinter der Tasse zu verstecken.

„Schön, dass du mich mal wieder besuchen kommst", entschied der Metamorphmagus in diesem Moment, dass Hermine sich lange genug erholt hatte. Die Neugierde stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Jaah", erwiderte Hermine deswegen gedehnt, „James' Geburt und so hat mich ziemlich beschäftigt..."

„Ich dachte, Ginny hätte das Kind bekommen." Tonks' Stimme klang ungewohnt spitz.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. „Na ja, es gab auch noch andere... Dinge... die mich beschäftigt haben." Hastig nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck Tee, den Tonks vorher auf eine angenehme Temperatur gebracht hatte.

„Nämlich?", hakte die andere sofort nach und lehnte sich nach vorne. Nachdem sie ihre Tasse auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, stützte sie ihre Ellbogen auf die Knie und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Ihre Augen waren so groß wie Handteller und die Wangen vor Begeisterung gerötet.

„Uhm...", gab die Jüngere etwas dümmlich von sich. Natürlich war sie hergekommen, um über Sirius und Snape zu reden, doch sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so schnell zum Thema kommen würden. „Männer, fürchte ich", fügte sie deswegen zögerlich hinzu.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Tonks' Gesicht aus und sie klatschte begeistert die Hände. „Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit. Also, erzähl, ich will alles wissen!"

Hermine schnaubte und stellte nun auch ihre Tasse weg. Das Kratzen im Hals hatte nachgelassen und sie spürte die Wut auf den Tränkemeister allmählich zurückkehren. „Du kannst froh sein, wenn ich dir _etwas _erzähle!"

„Von mir aus auch das." Ihre Begeisterung ließ sie sich von dieser Einschränkung nicht nehmen. „Wie heißt er denn?"

„Das... kann ich dir nicht sagen." Die Vorstellung, sie müsste mit Tonks über die Vorzüge von _Sirius_ reden, missfiel ihr außerordentlich. „Aber er ist älter als ich. Zumindest laut seinem Geburtsdatum..."

„Das klingt nach einer Menge Spaß."

„Und einer Menge Problemen", fügte Hermine hinzu und verdrehte die Augen. Einen Moment schwieg sie und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, dann stellte sie ziemlich kläglich fest: „Tonks, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

Daraufhin verschwand das Grinsen rasch. „Nun erzähl erstmal, Mine."

„Also", rekapitulierte Tonks etwa eine halbe Stunde später, „Er – wer auch immer es ist – ist dir nicht egal, aber du liebst ihn auch nicht. Es geht um Sex, denn der ist überdurchschnittlich gut, und Spaß, von dem er eine Menge zu bieten hat. Dummerweise ist er nicht nur für Spaß mit dir, sondern auch mit einem anderen Er zu haben, was... etwas brutaler vonstatten geht, als es dir lieb ist. Und jetzt weißt du nicht, ob du das hinnehmen und weiter Spaß mit dem ersten Er haben kannst. Soweit richtig?"

Hermine nickte.

Tonks legte ihre Stirn in Falten und nahm sich einen Moment, um den Sachverhalt zu überdenken. Dann holte sie einmal Luft und Hermine setzte sich in Erwartung einer Patentlösung auf, doch der Metamorphmagus schüttelte den Kopf und tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen. Schließlich sagte sie: „Wenn du ihn nicht liebst und ihr euch nur für Sex trefft..."

„Jaah?"

„Und wenn er Spaß hat an dem... etwas härteren Sex mit dem anderen Er, aber nicht verlangt, dass du dabei bist und es auch nichts Ernstes zwischen den beiden ist..."

Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Warum fragst du dich dann überhaupt, ob du weiter Spaß mit ihm haben darfst? Es ist doch seine Sache, wie und mit wem er Sex hat, wenn er nicht mit dir zusammen ist."

Die Jüngere seufzte schwer. „Du hast es nicht gesehen, Tonks. Das sah aus wie eine Vergewaltigung."

„Na ja, einigen Menschen soll so was ja gefallen...", murmelte die andere vorsichtig, lief jedoch etwas rosa an.

„Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Wie kann er bei ihm so sein und bei mir ganz anders? Das ist verrückt!" Verzweifelt warf sie die Hände in die Luft.

Tonks schürzte die Lippen. „Ich denke, du musst dich entscheiden, Mine. Entweder lässt du den Sex sein, was ein ziemlich großes Opfer wäre, wenn es wirklich so gut ist, wie du gesagt hast."

Hermine wimmerte, was in etwa einer Zustimmung gleich kam.

„Oder wenn du weiterhin mit ihm deinen Spaß haben willst, kannst du so tun, als hättest du niemals etwas gesehen, oder du versuchst es zu verstehen."

„Kann man so etwas denn verstehen?"

„Du meinst, weil du seine Vorlieben nicht teilst?" Hermine nickte. „Na ja, ich stelle mir manchmal vor, wie es wäre, bei Vollmond mit Remus zusammen zu sein. Ich finde die Vorstellung abschreckend und faszinierend gleichermaßen. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals, nickte aber.

„Dann kannst du ihn – wer auch immer es ist – auch verstehen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ein leises Klopfen riss Harry aus der Ruhe des frühen Abends. Überrascht hob er den Blick von seiner Frau, die mit dem kleinen James auf dem Sofa saß und vollkommen versunken in den Anblick des runden Gesichts war. Auch wenn sie noch immer etwas melancholisch wirkte, schien die Hilfe Mollys und der Trank, den Hermine ihnen am späten Abend noch gebracht hatte, zu wirken. Immerhin hatten sie vorhin einen kurzen Spaziergang auf Hogwarts' Ländereien gemacht – dem einzigen Ort, an dem Harry sich dies traute.

Nun stand er auf und ging zum Kamin hinüber, denn von dort war das Klopfen erklungen. Es war Albus Dumbledore, der im Feuer stand. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", begrüßte er Harry.

„Nein, gar nicht. Kommen Sie rein, Sir." Harry trat zur Seite und beobachtete, wie sein ehemaliger Schulleiter aus dem Kamin stieg und sich etwas Ruß von der Robe klopfte.

„Guten Abend", sagte er anschließend und nickte Ginny zu.

„Guten Abend, Professor. Ich bringe kurz James ins Bett, er schläft sowieso schon fast." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Harry bedeutete dem alten Mann, Platz zu nehmen. „Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

„Danke, ein Tee wäre nett."

Da Harry bereits vorhin für sich und Ginny welchen gekocht hatte, musste er nur eine dritte Tasse aus dem Schrank nehmen. Er schenkte Dumbledore ein und setzte sich dann ebenfalls auf die Couch. Ginny kehrte kurz darauf zurück und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, was mich hertreibt", begann der Schulleiter und ein verschmitztes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Ähm... jaah, schon", gestand Harry und spürte, wie Ginny eine Hand in seinen Rücken legte und vorsichtig unter den Rand seines Pullovers schlüpfte. Ihre Finger waren etwas kühl, während sie über seine warme Haut strichen. Sofort richtete Harry sich auf und blinzelte mehrmals, schaffte es jedoch, den Mund zu halten.

Ginny schien davon nichts mitzubekommen. Und dann fuhr Dumbledore auch schon fort: „Es geht um Cornelius Fudge. Vielleicht habt ihr mitbekommen, dass es heute eine große Versammlung im Ministerium gab."

Harry nickte. Immerhin war das der Grund dafür gewesen, dass er heute frei gehabt hatte. Dank Dumbledores Neugierde hatte er diesen Tag mit seiner Familie verbringen können.

„Nun, es sieht so aus, als ob der Minister sich einen neuen Posten suchen muss." Das Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter und die blauen Augen blitzten vergnügt.

„Die Abteilungsleiter haben ihm wirklich ihr Misstrauen ausgesprochen?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide. Er hatte zwar auf diesen Ausgang der Versammlung gehofft, doch wirklich daran geglaubt hatte er nicht.

„So ist es. Fudge fiel aus allen Wolken, als er vor einer Stunde zur Versammlung stieß. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass diese heute stattfinden sollte."

Harry grinste. „Das hätte ich gerne gesehen." Er warf Ginny einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, dass sie sein Lächeln erwiderte. Trotz der Müdigkeit, die um ihre Augen zu sehen war, schien sie das erste Mal seit James' Geburt wieder einen wirklich guten Tag gehabt zu haben.

„Es könnte eventuell passieren, dass dir demnächst eine kleine Phiole mit einer Erinnerung ins Haus flattert", sagte Dumbledore vorsichtig, doch der Schalk war ihm deutlich anzusehen. „Im Laufe der nächsten Woche werden jedenfalls die neuen Kandidaten aufgestellt", fuhr er fort, „und in drei Wochen wird gewählt." Der Schulleiter griff nach seiner Tasse und prostete ihnen zu. „Es wird Zeit, dass etwas passiert."


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30

* * *

**

Zwei Tage später fand ein Fest statt. Offiziell um die Geburt des kleinen James zu feiern, inoffiziell weil Cornelius Fudge wirklich abgedankt hatte und das Ministerium frei war, einen neuen Minister zu begrüßen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie Dumbledores Pläne dafür im Einzelnen aussahen. Wann immer man ihn auf eine Kandidatur ansprach, lächelte er nur wissend und zwinkerte schelmisch. Also ließen sie es bald alle bleiben und trösteten sich damit, dass sie nur eine Woche warten mussten, bis die Kandidaten feststehen und die Abteilungsleiter entscheiden würden.

Überhaupt war es ja auch so, dass sie selbst genug Dinge hatte, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Seitdem sie mit Tonks geredet hatte, musste sie immer wieder daran denken, wie sie gesagt hatte _'__Dann kannst du ihn - wer auch immer es ist - auch verstehen'_. Ob sie wohl noch immer so denken würde, wenn sie wüsste, um welche Männer es ging?

Seufzend schob Hermine den Gedanken beiseite und ging zu dem großen Buffet hinüber, das Dumbledore heute in den Grimmauldplatz hatte schaffen lassen. Von den Tellern, Platten und Schüsseln lächelten ihr so viele Leckereien entgegen, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wo sie anfangen, geschweige denn wieder aufhören sollte. Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie bereits zum dritten Mal vor den Tischen stand und sich ratlos mit dem Finger gegen die Unterlippe tippte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Ginny sich erneut zur Tür zum Nebenzimmer stahl und einen kurzen Blick hinein warf. Molly hatte sich bereit erklärt, auf den Säugling aufzupassen, damit Ginny mal wieder etwas unbeschwerte Zeit mit Harry verbringen konnte, doch so ganz konnte der Rotschopf nicht darauf vertrauen, dass ihre Mutter mit James zurechtkam.

Unverständlich drang Mollys Stimme an Hermines Ohr. Als Ginny sich umdrehte und die Tür hinter sich zuzog, trafen sich ihre und Hermines Blicke. Die Ältere schmunzelte und Ginny lief tiefrot an, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte und zu Harry zurückging.

Es tat gut zu sehen, dass ihre Freundin die Depressionen langsam hinter sich ließ. Das einzige, das Hermine daran störte, war, dass sie es zu einem Großteil Snapes Trank zu verdanken hatte.

„Elender Mistkerl", murmelte Hermine und füllte sich eine große Portion Pudding auf den Teller.

„Ich hoffe, du meinst nicht mich", wisperte ihr im nächsten Moment eine tiefe Stimme ins Ohr, so überraschend, dass Hermine der Löffel aus der Hand rutschte und klappernd in die Schüssel fiel. Sirius lachte dunkel und trat an ihre Seite.

„Doch, eigentlich meine ich genau dich!", log sie ohne rot zu werden und verzog verärgert das Gesicht. Flüchtig sah sie sich nach den anderen um, doch im allgemeinen Getümmel der Ordensmitglieder fielen sie kaum auf.

„Hm", machte Sirius unbekümmert, „zum Glück bin ich hart im Nehmen." Mit einem unverschämt breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht kehrte er zum Tisch zurück und machte sich über den Salat her, den er sich geholt hatte.

Hermine unterdessen kämpfte gegen den Drang an, mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu stampfen – und wurde ihm schließlich Herr, indem sie anfing, ihren Schokoladenpudding zu löffeln.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus hatte die Hand fest um seinen Zauberstab geschlungen und schlich sich von hinten an den alten Mann heran. Wie ein Großvater, der seine Familie vom Sessel vor dem Kamin aus beobachtete und Leben aus dem Leben anderer zog, saß er da, die Hände in den Ärmel des jeweils anderen Armes gesteckt, und lächelte seelig vor sich hin.

Severus seinerseits hatte das Lächeln nicht nur bereits vor fünfunddreißig Jahren freiwillig aufgegeben, sondern sah diesen Abend, dieses unsägliche Fest sogar als seine ganz persönliche Folter an. Es gab Essen und Menschen und gute Laune und mehr Weasleys, als er auf einmal ertragen konnte. Nun hatte er vor, sich nach fast zwei Stunden dümmlichen Herumsitzens endlich davon zu befreien.

Behände, wie man es nur einer Schlange zutrauen würde, hatte er den Zauberstab an Albus' Hals gesetzt und beugte sich von hinten zu seinem ehemaligen Arbeitgeber herunter. „Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen, alter Mann?", knurrte der Tränkemeister und wenn nur einer der anderen jetzt zu ihnen sah, hätte er arge Probleme sein Verhalten zu erklären. Nicht, dass er es bereuen würde.

Auch der Schulleiter schien sich weder von Severus bedroht zu fühlen, noch nahm er ihm den Zauberstab an seinem Hals übel. Stattdessen kicherte er leise und auf eine so elend mädchenhafte Art, dass Severus seine unausgesprochene Drohung gerne aus Prinzip wahr gemacht hätte.

„Irgendwann wird einmal die Zeit kommen, in der du dich danach sehnen wirst, die Gesellschaft anderer genießen zu können, mein Lieber. Denn mit zunehmendem Alter..."

„...fällt es einem immer schwerer, die Einsamkeit hinzunehmen", beendete Severus entnervt. „Ich kenne diesen Spruch, Albus. Doch er ändert auch heute nicht das Geringste daran, dass mir sogar die alleinige Gesellschaft von Trelawny lieber wäre als diese absurde Feier!"

„Nichts an dieser Feier ist absurd, Severus." Als wäre dem Schulleiter an dieser Stelle wieder eingefallen, dass sich noch immer eine Zauberstabspitze in seinen Hals bohrte, fasste er nach dem Holz und zog Severus daran nach vorne, um ihn in einen freien Sessel neben sich zu dirigieren. „Sieh dir Ginevras Brüder an. Sie haben ihren Neffen heute zum ersten Mal gesehen und sie ziehen eine Menge Kraft daraus."

Severus schnaubte, während er die Gebrüder Weasley beobachtete. Ronald und Charles waren aus Rumänien angereist, William mit seiner Frau Fleur und der gemeinsamen Tochter Victoire aus Frankreich. „Ein Weasley-Spross mehr wird sie auch nicht wieder hierher zurückbringen, um deinen Kampf zu kämpfen."

„Ich verlange von niemandem zu kämpfen. Doch du wirst mir sicherlich zustimmen, wenn ich behaupte, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht nur der meine ist. Es geht um die Zukunft der gesamten magischen und auch nichtmagischen Welt."

„Natürlich", räumte der Tränkemeister zähneknirschend ein. Einige Sekunden lang starrte er missmutig durch den Raum und beobachtete mal den einen, mal die andere. „Lass mich wieder kämpfen, Albus", sagte er schließlich aus einem Impuls heraus.

Aus einem ähnlichen Grund schien der Schulleiter zu antworten: „Nein. Du bist gut aufgehoben hier im Grimmauldplatz. Wir brauchen dich als Tränkemeister und Strategen. Ich gedenke nicht, eine meiner besten Kräfte so leichtsinnig zu riskieren."

„Ach was. Und das Spionieren war nicht leichtsinnig?" Severus zog seine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Solange deine Tarnung die andere Seite an der Nase herumgeführt hat, war es das nicht. Jetzt hingegen käme es einer Hinrichtung gleich, dich in die Schlacht zu schicken."

Ein tiefes Grollen ließ Severus' Kehldeckel vibrieren. Ohne etwas Bestimmtes anzusehen, stierte er gerade aus – bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er die Promenadenmischung beobachtete. Für einen flüchtigen Moment rümpfte er die Nase, dann stand er abrupt auf. „Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, ich werde jetzt gehen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er dieses unsägliche Fest.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Butterbier, als sie eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme vernahm, und starrte die Hand vor ihrer Nase mit großen Augen an. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, nur um im nächsten Moment mit aller Macht wieder zurückzufließen und ihre Wangen in eine heiße, pochende Masse zu verwandeln.

Mit ungewohnter Scheu blickte sie auf und fand die blauen Augen Rons. Er sah sie ruhig und abwartend an, sehr viel ausgeglichener als beim letzten Mal, das sie sich gesehen hatten.

„Meinst du, das ist eine so kluge Idee?", fragte sie vorsichtig und schämte sich gleich im nächsten Moment dafür.

„Ich denke, es ist eine grandiose Idee", antwortete Ron jedoch überzeugt und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. Leise, so als würde er ihr etwas im Vertrauen erzählen, fügte er hinzu: „Ich verspreche auch, auf meine Hände aufzupassen."

Hermine schnaubte, ließ sich jedoch von diesem Versprechen überzeugen und ergriff die Hand, die sie noch vor etwas über einem halben Jahr mit merlingegebener Selbstverständlichkeit festgehalten hatte.

Geschickt zog der Rotschopf sie durch die Ordensmitglieder hinüber zur Tanzfläche, auf der sich zwei, drei Paare etwas verloren bewegten. Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, wandte er sich schließlich zu ihr um und umfasste sie an der Taille.

Hermines zuvor rasender Herzschlag beruhigte sich allmählich, als sie spürte, dass die alte Vertrautheit rasch zurückkehrte. Ihre Körper erkannten einander noch immer und sie wusste, welche Schritte sie zu tun hatte, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Dass Ron tanzen konnte, hatte er ihr schon mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt. Nach dem Fiasko auf dem Weihnachtsball des Trimagischen Turniers hatte er Charlie in den Ferien dazu genötigt, ihm zumindest die grundlegenden Schritte beizubringen (immer unterbrochen von den mehr oder weniger weisen Ratschlägen seines Vaters). Hermine und Ginny hatten sich heimlich, still und leise auf die Treppe gesetzt und das Schauspiel der drei Männer beobachtet. Davon wusste Ron natürlich nichts und Hermine würde sich auch lieber die Hände bügeln gehen, anstatt es ihm zu verraten.

Doch es war ein gleichzeitig schönes und wehmütiges Gefühl, auf diese Art in ihre Vergangenheit einzutauchen.

„Du siehst gut aus", begann sie schließlich nach einigen Momenten ein Gespräch, das all die Nervosität beinhaltete, die sie sich in ihren Bewegungen nicht anmerken ließ.

„Du auch", gab er das Kompliment zurück und lächelte ein bisschen frech.

Erneut lief Hermine rot an und da sie wusste, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Woche ihrem Aussehen nicht gut getan hatten, nannte sie ihn einen lausigen Charmeur.

„Hätte ich dir lieber sagen sollen, dass ich so dunkle Augenringe bei dir nicht einmal vor den Abschlussprüfungen gesehen habe?"

„Wenn es die Wahrheit ist..." Hermine schluckte.

„Ist es. Was ist passiert, seitdem ich gegangen bin?"

„Na ja", begann sie unsicher und während ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweiften, lachte sie kurz auf. „Ginny hat einen kleinen Sohn bekommen..."

„Das habe ich gesehen", erinnerte Ron sie.

„Dachte ich mir. In der Uni stehen bald Prüfungen an."

„Wann bald?", hakte er nach und machte eine Drehung mit ihr.

„Sag ich nicht."

„Okay", er lachte kurz auf, „also eher demnächst und nicht bald."

„Möglich", gestand sie zähneknischend. „Und ich... habe eine Affäre", nuschelte sie in ein Anschwellen der Musik hinein, immer in der Hoffnung, Ron hätte sie nicht gehört.

Was er natürlich hatte. Doch seine Reaktion fiel anders aus, als sie erwartet hatte. Er tanzte weiter, lächelte nur und nickte. „Das habe ich vermutet."

Hermine blinzelte irritiert. „Warum? Ich meine... weshalb? Woran... also..."

Das Lied endete und bevor Ron sie losließ, sagte er: „Es gibt vermutlich Millionen von Männern, die dich anziehend finden, Mine. Warum solltest du allen widerstehen?"

Sie bekam keine Chance mehr, auf seine Aussage zu reagieren, denn Sirius trat an sie heran. „Darf ich dich ablösen?", fragte er Ron und der Schalk spielte um seine schwarzen Augen.

„Ja, na klar." Der Rotschopf reichte Hermines Hand weiter an den Animagus, zu dem er in der Zeit hinter dem Schleier vermutlich ein großes Vertrauen aufgebaut hatte. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ron auch nur die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen würde, dass Sirius ihre Affäre war.

Bevor er jedoch wieder zu Harry und seinen Geschwistern zurückkehrte, sah er sie mit einem Blick an, aus dem deutliche Besorgnis sprach. „Pass auf, dass es dich nicht kaputt macht."

Das nächste Lied begann und Sirius erinnerte sie an seine Anwesenheit, indem er seine Hand auf dieselbe Stelle legte, an der Hermine noch Rons Wärme spüren konnte. „Was meint er?", fragte der Animagus, während er eine etwas flottere Sohle aufs Parkett legte als Ron.

„Dich und mich", murmelte Hermine. Sie schaffte es nicht, Sirius in die Augen zu sehen, deswegen starrte sie stoisch einen Punkt unterhalb seines Kinns an.

Sirius brummte leise. „Vermutlich ein schlauer Rat. Aber ich vermute mal, dass er nicht weiß, dass es sich um dich und mich handelt, oder?"

Hermine lachte beinahe hysterisch auf. „Nein, das weiß er nicht."

Der Animagus nickte. „Sonst hätte ich jetzt vermutlich auch ein Veilchen mehr."

„Mindestens", stimmte sie zu.

Einige Takte lang tanzten sie schweigend und so sehr Hermine sich auch dagegen wehrte, ihre Nase nahm den vertrauten Geruch des Mannes sehr wohl wahr. Und nicht nur das, ihr Körper reagierte auch darauf. Ohne dass sie es merkte, rückte sie dichter an ihn heran und begann den Tanz zu genießen.

Erst Sirius' Seufzen riss sie aus ihrer Gedankenlosigkeit. „Genau so hat es angefangen."

Sie zog die Nase kraus. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war unser erster Tanz um einiges wilder und ungeschickter."

„Das kann ich kaum leugnen." Er machte eine Pause, wie sie sie bei ihm noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Als müsse er erst etwas Mut zusammenkratzen, um weitersprechen zu können. „Hermine, ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Und das möchte ich nicht. Wenn du mich nicht mehr in deiner Nähe willst, dann werden wir einen Weg finden. Du musst es nur sagen."

Nun hob sie doch ihren Blick und fixierte seine schwarzen Augen. „Nein. Ich möchte dich in meiner Nähe. Und ich möchte noch mehr. Ich möchte dich verstehen."

Für einen Moment konnte sie in seinem Gesicht den Kampf erkennen, den der Schalk gegen den Ernst ausfocht. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass ersteres als Sieger daraus hervorgehen würde: „Da hast du dir aber eine Menge vorgenommen. Ich verstehe mich ja nicht mal selber!"

„Ich werde dich dir erklären, sobald ich hinter das Prinzip gestiegen bin", versprach Hermine und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sehr freundlich. Ich bin gespannt." Seine Augen blitzten und er grinste so unverschämt wie eh und je, als das Lied langsam ausklang.

Doch wenn Hermine geglaubt hatte, dass sie nun endlich der Tanzfläche entkommen könnte, dann hatte sie sich getäuscht. Dieses Mal war es Tonks, die mit rasch wechselnder Haarfarbe auf sie zusteuerte. Ihre Miene versprach nichts Gutes.

„Ich erwarte dich heute Nacht in meinem Zimmer. Zur... ersten Lektion", raunte Sirius ihr noch zu, dann suchte er das Weite.

Hermine wäre seinem Beispiel gerne gefolgt, doch seine letzten Worte hatten sie so verwirrt, dass sie nicht einmal an Flucht denken konnte, ehe Tonks sich ihre Hände schnappte und wild drauf los plapperte: „Es ist Sirius, oder? Dein geheimnisvoller Er? Man kann es sehen. Wie er dich ansieht. Und anfasst. Er muss es sein. Sag mir, dass er es ist!"

Die Jüngere blinzelte irritiert und tat für einen Moment, als wäre sie heillos verwirrt, während sie genug Fassung zu finden versuchte, um überzeugend lügen zu können. „Was, Sirius?", begann sie schließlich und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick hinterher, als müsse sie noch einmal nachsehen, ob er nicht unter Umständen doch der Mann war, mit dem sie seit geraumer Zeit diverse Betten unsicher machte. „Nein", sagte sie dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der geheimnisvolle Er, wie du ihn nennst, ist ein Kommilitone von mir."

Tonks wirkte maßlos enttäuscht und sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen; das Farbenspiel ihrer Haare erstarb. „Du hast wirklich seltsame Kommilitonen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Später an diesem Abend ertappte Hermine sich dabei, wie sie an Ginnys Stelle zur Tür zum Nebenzimmer schlich und – hoffentlich von den anderen unbemerkt – hineinschlüpfte. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, dann erkannte sie Mollys runde Statur, die sich gerade über einen kleinen Stubenwagen beugte.

„Ist etwas?", fragte die Ältere leise.

„Nein." Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich dachte nur, du würdest vielleicht gerne etwas essen gehen. Ich kann ein bisschen Ruhe gut gebrauchen und wollte dich ablösen."

Mollys Blicke wanderten zurück zu ihrem Enkelsohn und sie streckte eine Hand aus, um vielleicht die Decke zurechtzuzupfen. „Na ja, ich denke, er wird noch mindestens eine Stunde schlafen", sagte sie eher zu sich selbst. Und dann an Hermine gewandt: „Meinst du, dass du mit ihm zurechtkommst?"

„Wenn er ohnehin schläft...", erwiderte sie und lächelte verstohlen.

Molly seufzte. „Also gut. Ich werde mich beeilen."

„Oh nein, lass dir ruhig Zeit! Wenn etwas ist, seid ihr ja nicht weit weg. Ich werde mich schon melden."

Mit den besorgten Blicken einer Mutter und Großmutter tastete Molly Hermines Mimik ab und nickte schließlich. „Danke dir." Sie drückte ihre Schulter flüchtig, bevor sie leise den Raum verließ.

Ein paar Momente lang stand Hermine still im Zimmer, dann ging sie mit vorsichtigen Schritten zum Stubenwagen hinüber und wurde ein weiteres Mal Zeugin des Wunders, das ihre Freunde vollbracht hatten.

James lag auf dem Rücken, die kleinen Hände neben seinem Kopf und das Gesicht zur Seite gedreht. Sein Mund stand ein Stück offen und die Stupsnase glänzte im fahlen Licht einer flackernden Kerze. Hermine wusste nicht, was es war, doch die Haut des Säuglings sah sogar weich aus und als sie sich ein bisschen weiter nach unten beugte, stieg ihr der wohlige Geruch eines sauberen Babys in die Nase.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte Hermine zu lächeln begonnen. Sie stellte fest, dass sie den Jungen stundenlang beim Schlafen beobachten könnte, wenn nicht ihr Rücken von der ungesunden Haltung allmählich zu schmerzen begonnen hätte.

Müde ging sie zum Sofa hinüber, auf dem eine zerknautschte Decke und mehrere Kissen von Mollys eisernem Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit berichteten. Eine Zeitschrift lag auf dem niedrigen Tisch, deren Seiten leuchteten, damit man auch ohne vernünftige Lichtquelle darin lesen konnte. Hermine verbarg ein Gähnen, während sie auf die Titelseite blätterte. 'Hexenwoche' stand in Großbuchstaben am oberen Rand und darunter buhlten die Schlagzeilen mit wechselnden Schriftgrößen und –farben um die Aufmerksamkeit des Lesers.

Entgegen ihrer vorherigen Absicht schob Hermine die Zeitschrift weiter auf den Tisch hinauf und suchte die obere Kante der Wolldecke. Nachdem sie fündig geworden war, schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und machte es sich unter der Decke bequem. Sie war beinahe eingeschlafen, als der Alltag mit einem Säugling sie einholte.

Zwar hatte Molly diesen Raum mit einem Schallschutzzauber belegt, doch selbst dieser hielt das laute Poltern aus dem Nebenzimmer nicht komplett fern. Was auch immer die Mitglieder des Ordens veranstalteten, es war nicht dazu geeignet, ein Baby schlafen zu lassen.

James brauchte etwa eine Minute, um sich von einem leisen Wimmern zu einem herzzerreißenden Schreien zu steigern. Und Hermine zu ihrem Leidwesen etwa zwei Minuten, um sich aus der Decke zu befreien und verschlafen zum Stubenwagen zu stolpern.

Leise Worte murmelnd schaffte sie es schließlich, James aus seiner Decke zu befreien (die er im Eifer des Schrecks um seine stämmigen Beinchen gewickelt hatte) und ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm zu nehmen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie eigentlich flüsterte und nuschelte, während sie den Säugling durch den Raum trug, doch vermutlich hätten es auch arithmantische Formeln sein können und James wäre trotzdem zufrieden gewesen.

Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Denn er wurde zwar ruhiger, fand jedoch nicht in den Schlaf zurück. Immer mal wieder stieß er leise Protestschreie aus und wand sich auf Hermines Arm. Dann fiel ihr Blick bei einer weiteren Runde auf ein T-Shirt, das im Stubenwagen lag.

Sie hatte das Shirt schon häufiger an Ginny gesehen und erinnerte sich an etwas, das ihre Mutter ihr mal gesagt hatte. Nämlich dass sie selbst als Baby immer am besten geschlafen hatte, wenn sie ein getragenes Kleidungsstück ihrer Mutter bei sich hatte.

Geschickt angelte Hermine also das T-Shirt aus dem Bettchen und legte es James um den Rücken und die Ärmchen, so dass der bekannte Geruch seiner Mutter ihm in die Nase steigen konnte. Der Effekt war schlichtweg atemberaubend.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde er – übermüdet wie er war – ruhig und entspannte sich auf Hermines Arm. Der Kopf rutschte gegen ihren Oberarm und die Hände hörten auf, sich in Hermines Oberteil zu krallen.

Zufrieden mit ihren Fähigkeiten als Babysitter ging sie zum Sofa zurück und setzte sich vorsichtig. Nun, da sie James schon mal auf dem Arm hatte und er anscheinend auch auf dem besten Wege zurück ins Land der Träume war, wollte sie die Wärme und das angenehme Gewicht eines kleinen Menschen noch ein bisschen länger genießen.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht wieder aufzuwecken, zog Hermine die Wolldecke über ihre Beine und das Baby und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. Der schwarze Flaum lag still unter ihrem Kinn und während James die Wärme Hermines und den Geruch Ginnys genoss, fiel auch Hermine selbst in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31

* * *

**

Ein leises Wispern weckte Hermine später langsam aus ihrem Schlaf. Es war diese Art Geräusch, die man sich für einen Wecker wünscht und doch nicht traute zu benutzen aus Angst, man könnte es im entscheidenden Moment überhören.

Unter dem Mantel der Schläfrigkeit drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte müde. Als ihre Sicht sich endlich scharf stellte, konnte sie Ginnys weiche Gesichtszüge vor sich erkennen. „Harry und ich wollen allmählich nach Hause", flüsterte sie und streckte eine Hand aus, um über James' Kopf zu streichen.

„Oh, okay..." Eine Hand auf dem Rücken des Säuglings, versuchte Hermine sich ihre Betretenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, während sie sich aufsetzte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, hier mit James zu liegen, wenn Ginny direkt neben ihr hockte.

Doch die Jüngere stoppte Hermines Bemühungen und lächelte. „Nicht jetzt sofort, Mine. Aber... bald. Hoffe ich." Sie schielte zur Tür hinüber. „Ich frage mich, wie er so lange durchhalten kann, wo James ihn doch nachts genauso oft weckt wie mich."

Hermine kicherte leise. „Bitte ihn mal darum, den Abwasch zu erledigen. Dann ist er bestimmt müde."

„Ja, davon ist auszugehen." Der Rotschopf rutschte von der Tischplatte und kniete sich vor die Couch, so dass sie mit ihrem schlafenden Sohn auf einer Höhe war. „Ich könnte ihn stundenlang ansehen, wenn er schläft."

Diese Bemerkung klang in Hermines Ohren so privat, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Deswegen blieb sie stumm, kaute jedoch verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Vermutlich war es die anhaltende Stille, die Ginny schließlich darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie sich in ihren Gedanken verloren hatte. „Hattest du Probleme mit ihm?", fragte sie dann.

„Nein, gar nicht. Dein T-Shirt ist wirkungsvoller als Snapes bester Schlaftrank."

Ginny lächelte. „Mom hat mich heute vormittag quasi dazu gezwungen, es zu tragen. Nachdem ich vier Jahre lang dafür gekämpft habe, mein eigenes Ding durchzuziehen, ist es ziemlich schwer, auf ihre Ratschläge zu hören."

„Das glaube ich dir. Aber es ist ja nur die erste Zeit über. Bald wirst du James besser kennen als sie. Und bald wirst du deine eigenen Tricks haben."

„Ja, das hoffe ich. Ist das nicht gemein? Sie gibt sich so viel Mühe und ich..." Ein Seufzen folgte dieser unvollständigen Aussage.

„Du empfindest, wie jeder es tun würde, Ginny. James ist dein Sohn und du möchtest nicht, dass deine Mutter ihn großzieht. Vor allem, weil sie im Moment alles besser weiß als du. Das ist normal. Gib dir noch ein paar Wochen und dann hat sich alles eingependelt."

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, riss ein Räuspern die beiden Frauen aus ihrem Gespräch. Beide wandten die Köpfe zur Tür und gegen das einfallende Licht waren es die in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare, die ihren Beobachter als Harry identifizierten. „Von mir aus können wir los", sagte er nun.

„Okay." Ginny stand vom Boden auf und nahm ihren Umhang von der Sofalehne; Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn dorthin gehängt hatte. Mit einem leisen Rascheln warf sie sich den dunklen Stoff um die Schultern, dann strich sie ihre Haare über eine Schulter und beugte sich zu Hermine herunter.

James protestierte etwas, als sie ihn hochhob. Er stotterte vor sich hin und zog die Beine an, wischte mit der Nase über Ginnys Brust und gähnte herzzerreißend.

Hermine beobachtete es mit einer ihr bisher unbekannten Sehnsucht. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich einsam ohne den Säugling auf ihrem Bauch und zog fröstelnd die Decke nach oben. Doch als Ginny sich zu ihr umdrehte, um sich zu verabschieden, lächelte sie tapfer.

„Kommst du uns demnächst besuchen?"

„Ja, natürlich."

Die Jüngere tastete nach Hermines Hand und drückte sie kurz. Dann ging sie zu Harry hinüber und verließ an ihm vorbei den Raum. Er hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied, was Hermine erwiderte. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und es wurde still.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius schlief, als Hermine sich in sein Zimmer stahl. Und es war offensichtlich, dass er lange auf sie gewartet hatte.

Nackt, wie irgendwer ihn geschaffen hatte, lag er auf seinem Bett. Die Decke hatte er sich – vermutlich im Schlaf – auf so verdrehte Art über die Beine gezerrt, dass sie kaum einen wärmenden Effekt haben konnte. Doch angesichts des einen Arms, den er freizügig hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte, konnte ihm so kalt nicht sein.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und spürte, wie ihr etwas Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Allein der Anblick dieses Mannes, wie er nackt und weit entfernt von dieser Welt da lag, brachte den Reiz des Verbotenen zurück, der sie schon das erste Mal in seine Fänge getrieben hatte. So wie die Dinge lagen, schaffte er es auch ein weiteres Mal.

Leise zog sie sich aus und durchquerte danach leichtfüßig den Raum. Sich ebenfalls aufs Bett zu legen, hätte ihr vermutlich sämtlichen Spaß genommen. So blieb sie davor stehen und neigte den Kopf mal auf die eine, mal auf die andere Seite.

Zwei magische Kerzen brannten auf dem Nachttisch; sie wurden nicht kleiner, sie gingen nicht von alleine aus und wenn Sirius die besonders feine Ausgabe besaß, regulierten sie auch noch die Raumtemperatur. Doch von diesen ganzen angezauberten Details einmal abgesehen, schafften sie vor allem eines: ein Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf der Haut des Animagus, dem Hermine sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Als sie sechs Jahre alt gewesen war, waren ihre Eltern mit ihr ins Aquarium gefahren. Mit großer Begeisterung hatte sie vor den Glasscheiben gehockt und die Fische dahinter beobachtet. Lange Zeit, ohne sich zu bewegen und ohne Langeweile zu empfinden.

Dasselbe Gefühl, das sie damals empfunden hatte, kehrte nun zurück. Das Gefühl, dass es genug war, nur hier zu sitzen und etwas zu beobachten. Als hätte sie sich aus der Realität ausgeklinkt.

Es war ein flackernder Schatten auf dem Bauch des Mannes, der sie besonders faszinierte. Im Bauchnabel tanzte er, mal dunkler, mal heller – je nachdem, wie die Flammen sich bogen.

Sirius war nicht das, was man als durchtrainiert bezeichnen würde und in dieser entspannten Haltung waren auch keine Muskelansätze zu sehen. Doch die Haut war leicht gebräunt, gepflegt und glatt. Und Hermine wusste noch, wie sie sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen anfühlte. Warm und weich wie Wildlederhandschuhe, kurz nachdem man sie ausgezogen hat.

Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf die Knie herab und brachte sich mit Sirius' Körper auf Augenhöhe; gerade so, wie Ginny es kurz zuvor bei James getan hatte. Doch das Motiv der beiden Frauen hätte nicht gegensätzlicher sein können.

Hermine strich sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, während ihre Blicke langsam tiefer glitten. Sie folgte der Spur der schwarzen Haare, die vom Bauchnabel aus in Sirius' Schritt führte. Die drahtigen Locken breiteten sich zwischen seinen Beinen aus wie ein Nest und in dessen Mittelpunkt lag das, was Hermine so begeistert untersucht hatte, bevor Snape sie gestört hatte.

Ihre Nase kräuselte sich flüchtig und ohne dass sie es bemerkte, schob sie ihren Kopf weiter vor, bis sie mit ihren Lippen nur noch Zentimeter von der straffen, leicht behaarten Haut des Oberschenkels entfernt war. Sie kannte den würzigen Geruch, den Sirius verströmte. Und sie konnte wirklich nicht sagen, ob es Einbildung war oder nicht, doch sie glaubte, eine ganze leichte Note wahrzunehmen, die sie an den struppigen schwarzen Hund erinnerte.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ließ ihre Blicke weiter wandern. Die kräftigen Beine hinab bis zu den Füßen, die alles andere als zart waren. An den Fußsohlen, da, wo die Hornhaut besonders dick war, war die Haut heller und setzte sich von dem schwachen Braunton deutlich ab. Einige wenige schwarze Haare sprossen auch auf dem Fußrücken und dem großen Zeh.

Ein Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken ließ Hermine den Kopf herumreißen. Doch Sirius schlief noch immer. Entspannt und als gäbe es nichts auf dieser Welt, das ihm irgendwie gefährlich werden könnte. Seine lockigen, wilden Haare glänzten schwarz im Licht der Kerzen und die langen Wimpern lagen auf seinen Wangen. Diese Wimpern waren etwas an ihm, das weiblich wirkte. Etwas, das den kantigen Kiefern ihre Schärfe nahm und sein Gesicht so reizvoll machte.

Sirius tat einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Dann bewegte er den ganzen Körper, bis er sich von Hermine wegdrehen konnte. Er streckte ihr nun das Hinterteil entgegen.

Hermine lächelte und betrachtete die runden Backen vor sich mit unverhohlenem Genuss in den Augen. Ein Stück darüber, genau in der Mitte zeichnete sich die Linie seiner Wirbelsäule als zarte Vertiefung ab. Und noch weiter oben, links und rechts neben den Brustwirbeln, konnte sie die Schulterblätter erkennen. Es war wie Anatomie-Unterricht am lebenden Objekt.

Wobei sie zugeben musste, dass sie kaum einem Vortrag hätte folgen können, wenn sie dabei ein solches Anschauungsobjekt gehabt hätte. Jede weitere Sekunde, die sie den Körper des Animagus untersuchte, schürte den Hunger in ihr. Ihre Rationalität verschwand dabei immer mehr.

Sie wusste schon jetzt nicht mehr, warum sie überhaupt aufgehört hatte, mit Sirius zu schlafen. Gut, da war Snape. Doch Tonks hatte Recht; was kümmerte es sie, was Sirius mit Snape trieb? Solange er nicht bei ihnen mitmischen wollte, war es ihr gleich.

Als sie an diesem Punkt ihrer Gedanken angekommen war, hatte sie genug vom Ansehen. Sie reckte das Kinn vor, stand auf und umrundete das Bett. Sehr vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Rand und streckte die Hand aus. Zuerst traf sie mit den Fingerspitzen auf Sirius' Oberschenkel, denn sie wagte es nicht, den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu wenden. Atemlos wartete sie auf die erste Reaktion.

Die sie dann überraschenderweise von seiner Haut bekam, denn als sie sich weiter nach unten vortastete, spürte sie eine Gänsehaut unter ihren Fingerspitzen, die von seinem Körper auf ihren überzuspringen schien. Hermine schauderte, als sie die bekannten drahtigen Haare ertastete und darunter das Objekt ihrer Begierde.

Die weiche Haut würde sie wohl jedes Mal aufs Neue aus dem Konzept bringen. Es war einfach so widersprüchlich, dass sie es nicht verstehen konnte. Eine Tatsache, mit der ihr Verstand nichts anzufangen wusste. Sie konnte es nur akzeptieren und hatte sich selten mit etwas so schwer getan.

Sie sah nicht, wie sein Glied anschwoll, doch sie spürte es. Nur wenige Momente nachdem sie es gefunden und begonnen hatte, es zu betasteten, presste sich die Spitze gegen ihre Handfläche. Da sah sie auch endlich eine Reaktion in Sirius' Gesicht.

Der Animagus stöhnte leise und rutschte mit der Wange über sein Kissen. Ohne ihre Hand von ihrem Platz zu nehmen, beugte Hermine sich vor und fing die verschlafenen und dadurch etwas kühlen Lippen ein. Ihre Haare rutschten über ihre Schultern und kitzelten Sirius im Gesicht, was vermutlich der letzte Anstoß für ihn war, endlich aufzuwachen.

Er erschrak etwas, stellte jedoch bald fest, dass ihm das, was mit ihm geschah, sehr gefiel. Ein dreckiges Grinsen verzog seine Lippen für einen Moment, dann erwiderte er den Kuss und rollte sich auf den Rücken zurück.

Hermine folgte dieser Bewegung und stand kurz auf, um sich auf die weiche Matratze knien zu können. Ihre Hand massierte seine Erektion und das Pochen in ihren Wangen breitete sich über ihren gesamten Körper aus wie ein Lauffeuer.

Bei allem, was sie tat, verhinderte sie eines sehr geschickt: jegliches Gespräch. Es war ihr nicht richtig bewusst, doch sie hätte es jetzt nicht ertragen, mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht hätte es die Illusion von etwas Unbeherrschbarem zerstört, sie wusste es nicht.

Doch es war besser so, als seine warmen Hände sie fest an der Hüfte packten und über sich zogen. Ein Knie auf jeder Seite, setzte Hermine sich auf seinen Unterbauch und musste notgedrungen ihre Hand nach oben ziehen. Dafür spürte sie seine Härte an ihrem Po und rieb sich mit dem Aufbäumen einer leichten Nervosität dagegen.

Es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an. Vor allem, als sie ihre Beine einmal zu weit spreizte und Sirius' Schaft zwischen ihre Pobacken rutschte. Hermine gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und zog ihren Hintern hoch, wobei seine Eichel – etwas feucht und kühl – an ihrer Rosette vorbei strich.

Sie hatte allerdings keine Gelegenheit, sich diesem Zufall wirklich bewusst zu werden, denn Sirius hatte beschlossen, sich nun, da er schon mal wach war, ein bisschen aktiver an ihrem Spiel zu beteiligen. Und dass sie ihren Unterkörper hochgehoben hatte, nutzte er prompt dazu aus, ihn ein Stück weiter nach unten zu dirigieren, direkt auf seinen Schoß.

Hermine gab einen gutturalen Laut des Genusses von sich, als er in sie eindrang. Sie sank auf ihn hinab und glaubte ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren als jemals zuvor. Seine Haare rieben gegen ihre Schamlippen und sandten feine Schauer durch ihren Unterleib. Ihr Körper kribbelte und sie spürte ihren Herzschlag sogar noch in ihren Fingerspitzen.

Mit denen sie nun in seine Haare griff, um seinen Kopf ein Stück zu sich hochzuziehen. Sirius folgte ihrem Drängen und presste seine Lippen fest auf ihre, schob und saugte. Sein Mund war nicht annähernd so weich wie Rons es gewesen war und die ersten nachwachsenden Bartstoppel kratzten auf Hermines Wangen. Doch diese vielleicht etwas unbequemen Details gaben ihr einmal mehr das Gefühl, sich etwas Verbotenem, etwas Verruchtem hinzugeben. Dieses Gefühl jagte über diverse Nervenbahnen direkt in ihren Schoß.

Sie hörte ihr gemeinsames Stöhnen erst, als es zunehmend lauter wurde. In dem Moment, in dem es ihr bewusst wurde, schien sie auch aus ihrer Aquariums-Realität wieder aufzutauchen. Sie wurde vom Beobachter zum Teilnehmer und dieser Perspektivenwechsel traf sie so unvermittelt, dass sie sich von Sirius' Mund losriss und den Kopf in den Nacken warf.

Hermine hatte niemals Drogen genommen, war niemals unter den Tisch getrunken worden und hatte auch niemals so hohes Fieber gehabt, dass sie auch nur in die Nähe eines Deliriums gekommen war. Doch zum Teufel, dieser Moment kam dem, was sie sich unter einem wirklich guten Trip vorstellte, verdammt nahe!

Sie schob ihren Unterleib an Sirius' Erektion herauf und hinab, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Und ihr Tun brachte auch ihn so sehr aus dem Konzept, dass er sogar ohne ihren Mund auf seinem nicht auf die Idee kam, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

War ihr von Anfang an nicht kalt gewesen, so hatte sie nun schon vor geraumer Zeit zu schwitzen begonnen. Die Feuchtigkeit lag auf ihren Körpern wie der sichtbar gewordene Beweis ihrer Erregung und er verströmte den würzigen Geruch, den sie schon vorhin wahrgenommen hatte, viel intensiver.

Sirius' Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht und Hermine meinte dasselbe auch bei sich zu spüren. Auf jeden Fall klebten sie ihr im Nacken und auf den Schultern und waren drauf und dran, sich sämtlicher Zähmung zu entziehen. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt wurde ihr bewusst, was für eine schmutzige Angelegenheit Sex in Wirklichkeit war. Und diese Erkenntnis war es, die ihr den letzten Anstoß gab.

Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen verkrampften sich die Muskeln in Hermines Körper. Sie bohrte unwillkürlich ihre Finger in Sirius' Brust, erzitterte leicht und stieß noch einige letzte Male nach unten, um den Höhepunkt noch ein kleines bisschen mehr herauszuzögern.

Doch das Ende kam und hüllte sie unbarmherzig in einen Mantel aus Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Sie stützte sich hart auf seinem Brustkorb ab und sackte ein Stück nach vorne. Keuchend und zitternd wartete sie, bis sich ihr Körper einigermaßen erholt hatte, dann stieg sie von Sirius hinunter, wie man vielleicht von einem Pferd steigen würde.

Der Vergleich brachte sie zum Kichern und so klang sie unter Umständen etwas trunken vor Erregung, als sie neben ihm in die Kissen sank und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Wie mir das gefehlt hat...", hörte sie den Mann neben sich murmeln. Dem folgte ebenfalls ein dunkles Lachen und das Geräusch, das Haare auf einem Kissen verursachten, wenn man den Kopf drehte. „Hat es dir auch gefehlt?"

Hermine hielt ihre Augen stoisch geschlossen und brummte leise. „Schlaf jetzt. Es ist spät", sagte sie dann und drehte ihm demonstrativ ihren Rücken zu.

In Gedanken beantwortete sie seine Frage dennoch: Ja, es hatte ihr gefehlt.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Woran Hermine nicht mehr gedacht hatte, war, dass der Grimmauldplatz in dieser Nacht diversen Besuchern eine Übernachtungsgelegenheit bot. So auch Ron.

Er und Charly hatten irgendwann zwischen dem siebten Butterbier und lange vor dem Ende des Fests beschlossen, erst nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Tag nach Rumänien zurück zu reisen. Zwar dauerte es mit dem Kamin nicht lange, doch die Aussicht, das Wiedersehen noch bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit mit Toast, Porridge und Tee strecken zu können, hatte ihnen beiden gefallen. Also waren sie geblieben.

Ron hatte sich in das Zimmer zurückgezogen, das er kurzzeitig bewohnt hatte. Es lag direkt neben Sirius' Zimmer.

Dass die Wände in alten Häusern dünn waren, hatte er gewusst. Doch dass sie so dünn (oder seine Exfreundin so laut) sein könnten, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Jedenfalls hatte seine unfreiwillige Bezeugung der Aktivitäten im Nebenzimmer dazu geführt, dass er mit großen Augen an die Decke starrte und sich nicht sicher war, was er davon halten sollte. Tatsache war, dass ihm etwas übel war, doch ob das nun von den neuen Erkenntnissen oder eher vom Alkohol und übermäßigem Essen stammte, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

Letztendlich ließ er die mürrische Miene zu, die auf sein Gesicht drängte, und drehte sich auf die Seite. Weg von der Wand. Ja, er hatte es aufgegeben, auf einen Umschwung von Hermines Entscheidung zu hoffen. Und ja, irgendwie hatte er sie auch freigegeben. Dass ihre Enthüllung vom Abend nicht so sehr geschmerzt hatte, wie er erwartet hatte, war immerhin Anlass genug dafür gewesen.

Doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er sie in den Armen Sirius' wissen wollte! Was zum Henker dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei? Nicht nur, dass er so viel älter war als sie und sich gelegentlich mit der übelsten Sorte von Kerlen vergnügte, die Hogwarts jemals hervorgebracht hatte, er war auch noch Harrys Pate. Das war – und er hasste sich für diesen Vergleich – als würde sie mit seinem Vater, Arthur Weasley persönlich, schlafen.

Bei dieser Vorstellung stieg Rons Übelkeit noch ein bisschen und er zog sich die dünne Decke über den Kopf. Mit einem unwilligen Knurren entschied er, dass er jetzt schlafen und nicht länger über die Bettaktivitäten Hermines nachdenken würde.

Doch schon als er die Augen schloss und sich der Dunkelheit der mittlerweile weit fortgeschrittenen Nacht hingab, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seinem Wissen nicht entgehen konnte. Denn obwohl er nichts gesehen, sondern nur gehört hatte, beschwor sein Verstand Bilder herauf, die er niemals hatte sehen wollen.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32

* * *

**

Gähnend rollte Hermine sich auf die Seite und blinzelte gegen das Brennen in ihren Augen an, bis sie einigermaßen klar sehen konnte. Vom Fenster her sickerte trübes Licht ins Zimmer, das einen ebenso trüben Tag mit Nebel und Regen versprach; eben typisch englisch.

Doch Sirius' Gesicht konnte sie trotzdem bestens erkennen und wie schon in der Nacht zuvor, fiel es ihr schwer, die Blicke wieder abzuwenden. Es hatte etwas mit ihrem Vorhaben des Verstehens zu tun. Sie hatte bei Dingen, die sich ihrem Verständnis entzogen, bisher immer damit begonnen, sie einer genauen Musterung zu unterziehen. Das Problem war nur, dass Sirius bisher nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sich die Antworten auf alle ihre Fragen ins Gesicht zu schreiben.

Deswegen streckte Hermine eine Hand aus und hielt ihm die Nase zu, bis er nach Luft schnappen musste. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und grinste ihn verhalten an, als er murrend erwachte. „Das ist nicht nett", informierte er sie und strich sich über das stoppelige Kinn und die Augen.

„Aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck." Hermine kräuselte die Nase, als einige Haare sie dort kitzelten.

„Letzte Nacht hattest du angenehmere Methoden, um an dein Ziel zu kommen", jaulte er, denn die Worte wurden von einem herzhaften Gähnen begleitet.

„Wenn ich dich immer so wecke, wird es auf die Dauer langweilig."

„Ich versichere dir", seufzte er, während er sich zu ihr drehte und die Arme um ihre Taille schlang, „dass diese spezielle Art mich zu wecken, niemals langweilig wird!"

„Mir schon." Bevor er die kleine Diskussion noch weiter führen konnte, küsste sie ihn kurz. Kurz, weil Morgenatem und Bartstoppeln es nicht unbedingt angenehm gestalteten. „Guten Morgen!"

Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Morgen."

Einige Minuten lagen sie sich gegenüber und genossen die Ruhe der frühen Stunde. Hermines Augen waren halb geschlossen und ihre Gedanken bewegten sich in irrationalen und vielleicht gerade deswegen faszinierenden Bahnen. Bis der missmutige Tränkemeister es wieder schaffte, sich einzuschleichen.

Von da aus war es nur ein kleiner Schritt zu dem Genuss, den sie im Nachhinein aus Sirius' Lauten in diesen bestimmten Minuten herauszuhören glaubte. Und dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie letzte Nacht selbst Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, die sehr vage in diese Richtung gingen.

Plötzlich war sie wieder hellwach. Noch bevor sie auch nur den Mund aufmachte, spürte sie, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. „Sirius, wie..." Sie stockte und kratzte den legendären Gryffindormut zusammen. Dann sah sie auf, direkt in die schwarzen Augen des Animagus. „Wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Was?" Ob seine Unwissenheit nun ehrlich oder nur gespielt war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Wenn es drauf ankam, hatte Sirius ein echtes Pokerface.

„Sex mit Snape." Nun glühten ihre Wangen und ein unverschämtes Grinsen verzog seinen Mund.

„Du wirst ja ganz rot..."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und tat ihr bestes, sich die Verlegenheit nicht noch mehr anmerken zu lassen, als ihr Körper sowieso schon verriet.

Nach einigen Sekunden veränderte sich Sirius' Grinsen geringfügig. Dann antwortete er: „Man kann es nicht beschreiben, Hermine. Das heißt, _ich_ kann es nicht beschreiben. Nicht so, wie es wirklich ist."

„Dann zeig es mir", erwiderte sie und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, woher sie den Mut für eine solche irre Aufforderung noch genommen hatte.

Diese Frage schien auch Sirius zu beschäftigen; er starrte sie ausdruckslos an. Dann lachte er kurz und kehlig auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Das kann ich noch weniger."

„Warum?" Hermine stemmte sich hoch, achtete allerdings nicht darauf, dass die Decke an ihrem Oberkörper hinabrutschte und ihre nackten Brüste entblößte. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie das Schamgefühl gegenüber Sirius in dieser Beziehung schon seit längerem hinter sich gelassen hatte, war ihr ohnehin so warm, dass es eher wohltuend war, die Decke loszuwerden.

„Weil ich es noch nie gemacht habe."

„Ich auch nicht", stellte sie unbekümmert fest.

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Dieses jungfräuliche Ding auf beiden Seiten mag ja bei normalem Sex unter Umständen funktionieren... Eventuell. Obwohl ich selbst das zu bezweifeln wage. Aber es wird definitiv nicht dafür sorgen, dass wir _dieses_ Erlebnis in guter Erinnerung behalten."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue angesichts seines Redeschwalls. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Feigling bist."

„Ist es feige, wenn ich dir nicht wehtun möchte?", fragte er und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Ich werde mich schon melden, wenn du mir wehtust." Sirius seufzte. „Oder soll ich Snape fragen?", stichelte sie deswegen weiter.

Was ihm jedoch nur ein lautes und absolut ungeniertes Lachen entlockte. Er unterbrach sich nur für einen Satz: „Du würdest Schniefelus nie dazu bekommen, auch nur einen Finger an dich zu legen!"

Ein Satz, der Hermines Kämpfernatur so direkt ansprach, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als das Kinn vorzurecken. „Wetten das doch?"

Daraufhin stoppte sein Lachen abrupt und er setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Okay. Wenn du Schniefelus dazu bringst, deinen süßen Hintern zu entjungfern, werde ich es ebenfalls tun. Wenn nicht, dann..." Er grinste und leckte sich provokant über die Lippen.

„Dann?"

„Dann darf ich mit dir eine Nacht lang machen, was ich will." Seine Blicke glitten an ihrem Hals hinab bis zu ihren Brustwarzen, die sich durch die Kälte versteift hatten.

Allein diese Blicke sorgten dafür, dass Hermines Schoß zu pochen begann. „Die Wette gilt!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Badezimmer lag dunstig und schwül warm hinter ihm, als Sirius in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte und einen überraschten Laut von sich gab. Ron saß am Rand seines ungemachten Bettes und blickte ihm entgegen. „Guten...", begann der Animagus, doch noch ehe er seine Begrüßung auch nur zu Ende denken konnte, war der Rotschopf auf die Beine gesprungen und stürzte sich auf ihn wie ein Stier auf das rote Tuch.

Sirius keuchte, als die harte Kante des Türrahmens mit seiner Wirbelsäule kollidierte, und für einen kleinen Moment schloss er die Augen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und bekam plötzlich weniger Luft. Ron presste ihm den Unterarm gegen die Kehle.

Aus den Untiefen von Sirius' Gewissens stieg die Befürchtung empor, dass Ron herausgefunden haben könnte, was er mit Hermine tat. Er packte den gebräunten Unterarm und schob ihn mit einer kleinen Anstrengung von sich. Der Sauerstoff, der in seine Lungen strömte, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

„Hör auf mit dem Mist!", knurrte Sirius, drehte sich mit Ron ein Stück und presste ihn gegen die andere Seite des Türrahmens.

„Du elender Scheißkerl!", wütete der Jüngere, „Du hast den verdammten Freund gespielt und dir klammheimlich mein Mädchen unter den Nagel gerissen!"

„Sie ist schon lange nicht mehr dein Mädchen!", hielt Sirius dagegen und ignorierte den Stich, den sein schlechtes Gewissen ihm versetzte.

„Aber sie hätte es wieder werden können!" Ron kämpfte wie ein Besessener gegen Sirius' Griff, schaffte es jedoch nicht, ihn abzuschütteln. Nur langsam wurde er ruhiger. „Ich hasse dich!"

Der Ältere schnaubte. „Du weißt gar nicht, was wirklicher Hass ist."

„Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?"

„Nein. Ich will, dass wir wie vernünftige Menschen miteinander reden können."

„Der Zug ist abgefahren", wiegelte Ron ab. Dennoch erstarb sein Widerstand, so dass Sirius es nach ein paar Sekunden wagte, ihn loszulassen. Ron rückte seine Kleidung zurecht und er selbst hob das Handtuch auf, das er um die Hüfte geschlungen, aber während ihres Gerangels verloren hatte. „Wenn du mit Wurmschwanz genauso umgegangen bist, wundert es mich nicht, dass er euch verraten hat!"

Sirius erstarrte und blickte seinen früheren Gefährten ungläubig an. „Rede nicht über Dinge, von denen du nichts weißt", ermahnte er ihn.

Daraufhin wurde anscheinend auch Ron bewusst, dass er unter die Gürtellinie gegangen war. Er wandte kurz den Blick ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stemmte er die Arme in die Hüfte und trat einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. „Ich kann Hermine nicht davon abhalten, sich dir an den Hals zu werfen. Und ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, mit ihr zu spielen. Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn du ihr das Herz brichst mit deinem Rumgevögel, wird es bereuen!"

Stur erwiderte Sirius den Blick seines Gegenüber, sagte jedoch nichts. Nach ein paar Augenblicken wandte Ron sich ab und verließ türenschlagend das Zimmer.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am späten Vormittag stand Ron nahe des Kamins und spielte mit einer Kette. Ein Anhänger aus Karneol hing daran, fein geschliffen in die Form eines Herzens.

Er hatte ursprünglich geplant, Hermine diese Kette zu schenken. Der Karneol war der Stein des Monats September und mit seiner orange-roten Farbe hätte er ausgezeichnet zu ihren Haaren gepasst. Doch er war nie dazu gekommen, ihr das Geschenk zu überreichen. Sie hatte sich vor ihrem Geburtstag von ihm getrennt.

Ein letztes Mal ließ er den Anhänger an der Kette durch die Luft sausen, dann steckte er ihn rasch weg, ehe Charlie ihn sehen konnte. Ron hatte die näher kommenden Schritte gehört und die Ausbildung, die Mad-Eye Moody ihm hatte zukommen lassen, hatte es auch geschafft, seine früher so offene Mimik etwas zu verschließen. Nicht komplett; er würde niemals ein Snape werden, dem man nicht einmal brodelnde Wut an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte. Doch es reichte immerhin, um seinen großen Bruder und viele andere Menschen, die behaupteten, ihn zu kennen, zu täuschen. Nicht zuletzt Hermine.

Besagte Frau war es auch, die Charlie ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Er hatte sie nach einem Buch gefragt, das in Rumänien nur schwer auf englisch zu bekommen war. Natürlich hatte sie schon davon gehört und es ihm geholt. Und natürlich war er ihr gefolgt, um sich noch einige ähnliche Werke anzusehen.

„Und, bist du fündig geworden?", fragte Ron.

„Oh ja! Sie hat ja eine halbe Bibliothek in ihrem Zimmer. Der reinste Wahnsinn!"

Hermine grinste verlegen. „Der eine sammelt Briefmarken, der andere Bücher..."

„Brief... was?" Charlie wirkte verwirrt. Und Ron feixte, weil er ausnahmsweise einmal mehr wusste als sein Bruder. „Wie auch immer", schnitt der ältere Rotschopf Hermine jedoch das Wort ab, „das einzige, das ich sammel, sind Kerben in meinem Bettpfosten!"

„Oh, Charlie!", seufzte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. Das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass sein Bruder nicht einmal übertrieb; er hatte die Kerben gesehen und nach der fünfunddreißigsten das Zählen aufgegeben. Die Beschäftigung hatte ihn deprimiert.

„Was denn?"

„Lass es einfach gut sein."

„Neidisch?" Er grinste.

Ron sparte sich jegliche Antwort. Stattdessen nickte er zu Hermine hinüber. Sie hatten sich von ihr bisher noch nicht verabschiedet und allmählich wurde es Zeit, dass sie sich auf den Weg machten. Charlie musste um eins im Drachengehege sein und er selbst hatte ein Vorstellungsgespräch für einen Nebenjob bei einem Kneipier.

Dankenswerterweise schien sich auch Charlie wieder daran zu erinnern, denn er schloss Hermine kurz in die Arme und ging dann zum Kamin – nicht ohne Ron zweimal fest auf den Rücken zu klopfen. „Pass auf, dass du dich nicht verläufst, kleiner Bruder!"

„Dito!", antwortete Ron gereizt und war froh, als er das Rauschen des Kamins vernahm. Wenn er etwas an Charlie wirklich hasste, dann dass er ein anderer Mensch war, wenn sie hier waren. In Rumänien kamen sie besser miteinander aus.

Doch diese Gedanken verschwanden rasch in eine kleine Ecke seines Verstandes, als er Hermine gegenüber stand. Dafür kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht und die Begegnung mit Sirius am Morgen zurück. Ron biss die Zähne aufeinander, fest entschlossen nichts zu sagen. Doch als Hermine ihm ein „Sei vorsichtig!" ins Ohr flüsterte, während sie sich umarmten, konnte er den Mund nicht mehr halten.

„Jaah. Und du pass auf, was du machst. Und vor allem mit _wem_ du es machst!" Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte, und trat einen Schritt zurück. Für ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hatte er nur noch ein Nicken übrig, dann trat auch er in die grünen Flammen und kehrte in seine neue Heimat zurück.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Ron in den Flammen des Flohfeuers verschwunden war, verzog Hermine das Gesicht, als hätte sie körperliche Schmerzen. „Das ist nicht gut", murmelte sie und lief scharlachrot an.

Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als würde sie Ron betrügen, indem sie sich mit Sirius eingelassen hatte. Und indem sie sich bald auch noch auf Snape einlassen würde, wenn sie die Wette gewinnen wollte.

Bei dem Gedanken an den mürrischen Tränkemeister und die Art, wie er sich von Sirius genommen hatte, was er haben wollte, wurde ihr ganz anders. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, dieser Wette zuzustimmen? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass man Sirius niemals herausfordern sollte, war sie sich mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie das, was sie von ihm gefordert hatte, überhaupt noch wollte.

Sie wusste nur, was sie nicht wollte: Sich eine Niederlage eingestehen.

Also reckte sie ihr Kinn vor und biss die Zähne zusammen. Vermutlich würde Snape sie ohnehin nur auslachen und rausschmeißen. Dann hätte sie die Wette zwar auch verloren, doch immerhin hätte sie es versucht.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nichtsdestotrotz brauchte sie zwei Tage und viele Sticheleien von Sirius, um den Weg hinunter in die Kerker anzutreten. Sie fühlte sich dabei noch sehr viel schrecklicher als vor jeder Prüfung, die sie bisher abgelegt hatte.

Die ganze Zeit stellte sie sich nur eine Frage: Wie zum Henker sollte sie einen Mann wie Snape verführen, ohne dabei als freiwilliges Vergewaltigungsopfer zu enden?

Dennoch straffte sie ihre Haltung, wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an ihrer Jeans ab und klopfte dreimal kräftig gegen die Kellertür.

Von der anderen Seite war ein Brummen zu hören und auch wenn sie diesem Irrtum schon einmal aufgesessen war, schob sie daraufhin die Tür auf und schlüpfte ins Labor.

Snape, der dieses Mal nicht am Kessel stand, sondern die Nase tief über einige Pergamente gebeugt hatte, sah auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Miss Granger", schnarrte er, „was für eine Überraschung." Sein Tonfall ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass es eine Überraschung war, auf die er liebend gern verzichtet hätte. „Was wollen Sie?"

Hermine schluckte schwer und drückte sich an der Wand entlang, damit es zumindest so aussah, als hätte sie den Mut, den Raum zu betreten. Doch in Wirklichkeit sah sie bestimmt aus wie ein verängstigtes Kind, das einem äußerst griesgrämigen Weihnachtsmann gegenüber stand. Nicht unbedingt die besten Vorraussetzungen, damit Seine Garstigkeit über sie herfiel.

„Hat Ihnen Ihre Mutter eigentlich jemals beigebracht, dass man andere Menschen nicht aufsucht, wenn man ihnen nichts zu sagen hat?", fragte er scharf, als sie auch nach geraumer Zeit noch schwieg und ihn lediglich anstarrte, als wäre ihm ein drittes Auge gewachsen.

„Nein... ähm, ja... natürlich", stotterte sie daraufhin und schluckte erneut. Dieses Mal jedoch schien dabei ein Teil ihrer Angst in den Untiefen ihres Magens zu verschwinden und auch, wenn sie dort zu rumoren begann wie ein wütender Poltergeist, so half es ihr doch weiter.

„Nun?", nutzte Snape ihr neuerliches Stocken allerdings prompt aus.

„Es ist so...", begann sie daraufhin enthusiastisch und trat sogar einen Schritt in den Raum hinein – allerdings nur, weil sie damit auf der anderen Seite des großen Labortisches stand und so eine feste Grenze zwischen sich und dem Tränkemeister hatte. „Ich habe nachgedacht..."

„Was für eine äußerst seltene Anwandlung", war der gewohnt ätzende Einwurf, den Hermine sich anhören musste.

„Über Sie und Sirius", ignorierte sie es mit stetig wachsender Gleichgültigkeit.

Und verfehlte ihr Ziel damit nicht um einen Millimeter. Snape wurde – sofern das möglich war – noch eine Spur blasser, seine Mimik noch um ein Vielfaches griesgrämiger. Die Feder, die er in der linken Hand hielt, knickte unter der Kraft seines Griffes in der Mitte durch und verspritzte einige Tintentropfen auf das Pergament. Die Temperatur im Labor schien schlagartig zu fallen.

Mit einem lauten Knarren schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass es Hermine auffiel, wie groß er war. Er erinnerte sie vage an einen der apokalyptischen Reiter, von denen sie in diversen alten Büchern etwas gelesen hatte, und ließ damit ihren letzte Rest Mut verschwinden. Sie duckte sich (vielleicht in der Hoffnung, seinem Zorn zu entgehen) und wich zurück, bis sie den tröstenden Schutz der Wand wieder in ihrem Rücken spürte.

Doch keine Wand und kein Ducken half ihr, um der gefährlich leisen, sehr scharfen Stimme des Tränkemeisters zu entgehen, als er sagte: „Es gibt kein _mich und Sirius_, Miss Granger. In Ihren Gedanken gibt es nicht einmal ein _Mich_, wenn Sie seit Ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Intelligenz dazu gewonnen haben. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir", murmelte sie aus einem uralten Reflex heraus.

„Gute Antwort. Und jetzt drehen Sie sich um und machen Sie, dass Sie Ihren neugierigen Hintern aus meinem Labor bewegen, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Nichts in der Welt hätte Hermine davon abhalten können, diesem Befehl ohne zu zögern Folge zu leisten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Sirius den Grimmauldplatz auf seinen vier Pfoten betreten hatte, schüttelte er sein schwarzes Fell, dass die Wassertropfen nur so durch die Luft stoben. Mit einem Knurren verwandelte er sich danach wieder in den Menschen, der er eigentlich war, und wischte sich die triefenden Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Regnet es draußen?", fragte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme und als er den Blick hob, sah er direkt in die hellblauen Augen des Schulleiters.

Sofort fielen ihm alle seine Sünden ein (und die gingen noch weit über Sex mit Hermine und Spaziergänge außerhalb des Hauses hinaus). Dennoch schaffte er es, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. „Allerdings. Wie aus Eimern!"

Albus lächelte milde. Einen Moment schwieg er, doch als Sirius schon zu hoffen begann, den Ermahnungen aus dem Weg gehen zu können, sagte er alte Mann: „Du weißt, dass ich gewisse Vorbehalte gegen deine Ausflüge hege – auch wenn sich deine Rückkehr bisher noch nicht bis zum Ministerium herum gesprochen hat. Doch du bist alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, welche Risiken du bereit bist einzugehen. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, Acht zu geben. Um Harrys Willen."

Nun, diese Ermahnung war anders ausgefallen, als Sirius erwartet hatte. Deswegen brauchte er einen Moment, ehe er nicken konnte. „Das werde ich tun."

Nachdem er diese Versicherung hatte, wandte Albus sich ab und ging seiner Wege. Vielleicht in sein kleines Büro, vielleicht aber auch zurück nach Hogwarts. Sirius wartete nicht ab, bis er es erfuhr, sondern lief die Treppe ins erste Stockwerk hinauf. Die Holzstufen knarrten laut unter seinen Füßen, während er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Am oberen Absatz verlor er beinahe das Gleichgewicht, bekam das Geländer jedoch noch rechtzeitig zu fassen. Ein Grinsen, das er früher oft mit James getauscht hatte, trat auf seine Züge, ehe er den Flur bis zu seinem Zimmer hinab lief.

Beschwingt öffnete er die Tür, nur um sie danach mit einem heftigen Stoß wieder ins Schloss zu befördern. Dabei ergriff er schon den Saum seines Pullovers und zog ihn sich über den Kopf. Als erstes würde er sich jetzt unter die Dusche stellen und dann...

...nun, vielleicht würde er sich auch erst mit Snape auseinandersetzen. Denn eben dieser stand am Fenster und drehte sich gerade zu Sirius um. Die rechte Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe, während er die Arme fest vor dem Körper verschränkt hielt. Doch Sirius entging es nicht, dass er seinen nackten Oberkörper flüchtig musterte.

„Schniefelus! Was treibt dich denn in meine bescheidenen Gemächer?" Der Animagus grinste und leckte sich provokant über die Lippen.

„Hast du mir die kleine Alleswisserin auf den Hals gehetzt?", überging er Sirius' Frage und lehnte sich bequem gegen das Fensterbrett.

„Hermine? Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Schön. Und jetzt versuch es noch mal mit der Wahrheit, Black."

„Das ist die Wahrheit, Schniefelus." Er grinste.

Snape schnaubte. „Deine Fähigkeiten zu lügen mögen vielleicht für Frauen reichen. Ich habe hingegen schon immer gewusst, wann du versuchst, mir einen Ghul aufzubinden. Du kannst also selbst entscheiden, ob du mir die Wahrheit freiwillig sagst, oder ob ich sie mir auf meine Art beschaffe."

Was war es bloß, dass ihn in letzter Zeit ständig zur Zielscheibe aller Drohungen werden ließ? Doch selbst Snapes unheilvoller Gesichtsausdruck schaffte es nicht, Sirius das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Dabei war er sich noch nicht mal sicher, wie Snapes Art in Bezug auf ihn mittlerweile aussehen würde. Doch das Risiko war es definitiv wert.

„Ich denke", sagte er deswegen mit unverhohlenem Genuss in der Stimme, „dass ich mich für deine Art entscheiden werde. Schniefelus!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33

* * *

**

Severus lächelte fein, als er die provokanten Worte der Promenadenmischung hörte. Er löste sich also von der Fensterbank und durchquerte den Raum, wobei seine Arme aus ihrer Verschränkung rutschten. Der Umhang teilte sich vor seinem Körper und erlaubte Black einen Blick auf den schmalen Oberkörper, der sich hinter der schwarzen Weste verbarg.

Direkt vor dem Animagus blieb er stehen und erwiderte den Blick gelassen. Dass der andere keine Angst vor ihm hatte, wusste Snape schon lange. Dafür gab es etwas anderes, das Black dazu trieb, das zu tun, was Severus wollte: Verlangen.

Natürlich konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er selbst dasselbe Verlangen verspürte. Doch im Gegensatz zu der Flohkiste hatte er ihm zwanzig Jahre Spionage voraus. Er hatte gelernt, wie er unliebsame Gefühle im Zaum hielt. Deswegen konnte er jetzt auch die Hand heben und sie an Blacks Wange legen, als würde es ihm etwas bedeuten, ohne dass dies der Fall war.

Doch sein Gegenüber schluckte hart und der provokante Gesichtsausdruck geriet ins Wanken. Es war lange her, dass Severus das letzte Mal so zärtlich gewesen war; er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr daran erinnern wann.

Von der Wange des Animagus aus strich er in die nassen Locken – bis er sie am Hinterkopf packen und Blacks Kopf nach hinten ziehen konnte.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen war die Zärtlichkeit verschwunden und Black stieß ein scharfes Keuchen aus. Severus beugte sich über ihn und grinste sardonisch. „Meine Art ist nach wie vor nichts, das dir gefällt, Black", zischte er. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete mit der Spitze auf die Stirn seines Gegners. „_Legilimens!_"

Wie schon in der Welt hinter dem Schleier hatte Severus keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, in den Verstand seiner persönlichen Nemesis einzudringen. Doch dafür ging er so rüde wie möglich vor, während er die Erinnerungen nach der einen durchsuchte, die ihn interessierte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fündig wurde. Doch _aus Versehen_ verlor er den Faden und begann mit der unangenehmen Prozedur noch einmal von vorne.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er Black stöhnen, doch selbst nach mehrmaligen intimen Kontakten mit der Töle konnte er nicht sagen, ob er nun vor Schmerz oder vor Erregung stöhnte. Wobei es vermutlich gesünder für ihn – Severus – wäre, wenn er sich darüber nicht länger den Kopf zerbrach.

Stattdessen nahm er die Erinnerung unter die Lupe, die ihm ein neues Problem beschert hatte. Eines, das auf den Namen Hermine Granger hörte und seine Nase in Dinge steckte, die es absolut nichts angingen.

„_Sex mit Snape"_, hörte er sie in Blacks Erinnerung sagen und knurrte.

„_Man kann es nicht beschreiben, Hermine. Das heißt, _ich_ kann es nicht beschreiben. Nicht so, wie es wirklich ist"_, antwortete Black selbst kurz darauf.

Severus schnaubte. „Weichei!"

Die Unterhaltung danach übersprang er, bis er zu dem wirklich relevanten Teil kam: _„Oder soll ich Snape fragen?"_ Granger. Diese elende, altkluge Göre!

Doch dann musste er feststellen, dass Black unter Umständen vielleicht doch noch einen rationalen Teil in seinem Verstand besaß, den er lediglich gut zu verstecken vermochte. Denn die Antwort, die er Granger auf ihre Frage gab, konnte Severus nur unterschreiben.

Nicht, dass sie das von irgendetwas abhalten würde: _„Wetten das doch?"_

„Du hast mit ihr gewettet?", grollte Severus in den Verstand der Promenadenmischung hinein und als dieser nicht antwortete, tat er etwas, das sehr unangenehm war: er dehnte seine Präsenz aus, bis Blacks Kopf unter dem zunehmenden Druck zu schmerzen begann.

Prompt stieß der Animagus einen heftigen Schrei aus und wand sich in Severus' Griff. „Wozu fragst du eigentlich, wenn du in meinem Kopf steckst? Dreckskerl!" Dabei stellte er einen erfolglosen Versuch an, Severus sein Knie in den Schritt zu rammen.

„Ich quäle dich eben gerne", erwiderte Severus süffisant grinsend, ließ sich dann allerdings doch dazu herab, sich auch den Rest der Erinnerung anzusehen.

Danach zog er sich zurück und stieß den Körper des anderen Mannes von sich, so dass er auf das Bett fiel und erschöpft keuchend liegen blieb.

„Du willst sie also vögeln, wenn ich sie vorher entjungfere", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und drehte den Kopf auf dem Nacken. Zum einen weil dieses Ausdehnen der eigenen Präsenz auch für ihn nicht ganz angenehm war, zum anderen weil er so vielleicht seine aufsteigende Wut im Zaum halten konnte.

„Verdammt, ja!", antwortete Black und lachte kehlig auf. Mühsam kämpfte er sich in eine sitzende Position, doch als er den Blick zu Severus hob, lief ihm ein dünner Faden Blut aus der Nase.

Severus hob seine Augenbraue. „Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen, Black!"

Während der andere sich über die Nase wischte und die blutigen Finger betrachtete, wirbelte Severus herum und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Hermine zwei Tage später morgens die Küche betrat, kehrte die gerade verschwundene Schamesröte auf ihre Wangen zurück. Nicht nur, dass Snape persönlich am Tisch saß und ihren Morgenmantel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte, auch Dumbledore und Harry waren anwesend und drehten nun interessiert die Köpfe zur Tür.

„Ähm... Guten Morgen", murmelte sie verlegen und strich sich durch die vom Schlafen wirren Haare. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Nur das Übliche", schnarrte Snape und lächelte diabolisch, während er seine überdimensionale Nase wieder in die Tageszeitung steckte.

„Die Kandidaten für den Posten des Zaubereiministers sind bekannt gegeben worden", erklärte Harry dann und gewann damit Hermines Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wer ist es?", fragte sie, vergaß ihren verschlafenen Aufzug und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl.

„Arthur!"

„Was, im Ernst?" Sie verdrehte den Kopf in der Hoffnung, etwas von dem lesen zu können, was der Tagesprophet so enthusiastisch auf der Titelseite anpries. Doch Snape dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, ihre Bemühungen in irgendeiner Art zu unterstützen. Stattdessen schüttelte er sich die Seiten zurecht und sorgte dafür, dass sie überhaupt nichts mehr sah.

„In der Tat", schaltete sich nun jedoch der Schulleiter ein und lächelte. „Er tritt zwar gegen Rufus Scrimgeour an, doch ich habe die Hoffnung, dass er es schaffen wird."

„Nun, ich denke, um Arthur Weasley zum Minister zu machen, braucht es mehr, als eine gute Wahlkampftaktik", schnarrte der Tränkemeister, ungefragt wie immer und ohne die Zeitung zu senken. Dann hob er allerdings doch noch seinen Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Einige gute Obliviate zum Beispiel, damit die gesamte magische Welt seine Muggelsympathien vergisst." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ die Küche, nicht ohne mit seinen weiten Roben Hermines Stuhl zu streifen.

„Dieser Optimismus...", murmelte Harry, „... bezeichnend!"

Er tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine und beide begannen zu kichern.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wie geht es Ginny und James?", fragte Hermine, als sie eine Stunde später hergerichtet und vor allem angezogen mit zwei Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer ging und es sich dort mit Harry gemütlich machte.

„Ganz gut. James ist ein bisschen erkältet und Ginny deswegen die ganze Zeit in Alarmbereitschaft. Also alles wie immer." Er lächelte ehrlich und nahm ihr eine der beiden Tassen ab.

„Nimmt sie immer noch den Trank von Snape?"

„Ab und zu. Nicht jeden Tag. Ich denke, es geht ihr allmählich besser." Er pustete über die braune Oberfläche des Tees und eine steile Falte stand zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Ich frage mich bloß..." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und ordnete seine Gedanken, dann setzte er erneut an: „Ich frage mich bloß, wie es mit weiteren Kindern aussehen wird. Noch ist es zu früh, darüber zu sprechen, aber ich... denke manchmal darüber nach." Er warf Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick zu und lief rot an.

Hermine dachte über seine Worte nach. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich denke, Ginny ist eine starke Frau. Und von dem, was sie mir erzählt hat..." Sie seufzte und schlang die Finger um die heiße Tasse. „Ich befürchte, dass sie wie Molly wird. Sie wünscht sich eine Tochter."

Auf diese Worte hin erbleichte Harry und schluckte hart. „Merlin, ich hoffe, wir schaffen es schneller als Molly und Arthur."

Hermine grinste amüsiert und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich drück euch die Daumen!"

Er gab einen leidenden Ton von sich und starrte einige Momente lang auf seinen Tee. Dann schien er sich darüber bewusst zu werden, dass er nicht alleine war, sich aber in seinen Gedanken verloren hatte. „Was macht das Studium, Mine?"

„Oh, das..." Nun war es an ihr, die Nase in die Tasse zu stecken. „Es läuft so vor sich hin. Ist nicht besonders anstrengend im Moment." Die Wahrheit war, dass sie die erste Vorlesung an diesem Tag bereits sausen ließ, um hier mit Harry zu sitzen.

„War es das denn jemals für dich?", fragte Harry und zwinkerte ihr frech zu.

„Hin und wieder", behauptete sie stur, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass das Studium sie nicht ein einziges Mal so sehr gefordert hatte wie manch Unterricht in Hogwarts. Vor allem an Snape und seine Methoden war bisher noch keiner ihrer Professoren herangekommen. Das war auch der einzige Grund, warum sie sich eine Affäre wie die mit Sirius nebenbei erlauben konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz war ihr Studium nicht länger ihr liebstes Thema, wie es noch bis vor einem halben Jahr gewesen war. So kam es, dass sie einen ziemlich offensichtlichen Themenwechsel weiteren Fragen vorzog: „Musst du heute noch zur Arbeit?"

„Jaah, aber erst spät. Hab diese Woche Nachtschicht."

Sie warf einen Blick zur Uhr. „Dann hast du noch gar nicht geschlafen?"

Er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich bin gleich mit der Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hergekommen. Dachte, dass Arthur vielleicht schon hier ist."

„Warum bist du nicht in den Fuchsbau gegangen? Er wird bestimmt dort sein."

„Jaah... aber Molly hat die Angewohnheit, einen so schnell nicht wieder gehen zu lassen. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt zu müde für Besuche dieser Art." Als ob er diese Erklärung noch bekräftigen müsste, gähnte er herzhaft und mit tränenden Augen.

Hermine grinste verstohlen. „Dann solltest du vielleicht allmählich nach Hause gehen. Ginny wartet bestimmt schon auf dich und ich muss auch gleich los."

Er nickte seine Zustimmung, trank den letzten Rest Tee aus und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und folgte ihm zum Kamin. „Vergiss nicht, dass du ihr versprochen hast, sie zu besuchen", erinnerte Harry sie. „Momentan sitzt sie so viel zu Hause, dass sie sogar Molly empfängt, als handele es sich um den Kaiser von China. Letztens hat sie allen Ernstes das feine Porzellan rausgesucht." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht, dass es mir aufgefallen wäre..."

„Oh, Harry!" Sie lachte auf und schlug ihm freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter. „Aber ich werde dran denken."

Nachdem sie sich kurz umarmt hatten, warf Harry eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen und verschwand. Hermine sah ihm hinterher, bis das Feuer sich wieder gelb färbte. Dann schnappte sie sich die beiden Tassen und brachte sie in die Küche, ehe sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging. Allerdings nur, um sich ihre Studienunterlagen zu holen und sich auf den Weg in die Uni zu machen. Das Gespräch mit Harry hatte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius fluchte leise, als einige Tropfen dicken, roten Blutes auf die Zeitung fielen. Entnervt und gereizt schob er den Tagespropheten beiseite und suchte sich ein Küchentuch, um das neuerliche Nasenbluten aufzufangen.

Zwei Tage war es schon her, seitdem Schniefelus diese Dinge mit seinem Kopf angestellt hatte. Noch immer begann seine Nase ab und an zu bluten. Meistens dauerte es eine halbe Stunde oder länger, ehe er es wieder stoppen konnte. Und immer brachte es pochende Kopfschmerzen mit sich.

Eigentlich hatte er beschlossen, einfach abzuwarten. Es konnte schließlich nicht ewig dauern, ehe die Nachwirkungen von Legilimentik aufhörten. Doch langsam bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Weniger um sein Leben an sich, als vielmehr vor den Umständen seines Todes. Er hatte stets Angst davor gehabt, leiden zu müssen. Gleichzeitig hatte er seine Grenzen immer weiter nach oben geschraubt. Erst Askaban, dann die Welt hinter dem Schleier. Leid war anders, wenn man darin steckte und es sich nicht nur vorstellte. Man erkannte jedes Mal, dass es doch irgendwie ging.

Er hatte allerdings nicht vor, sich weiterhin Kleidung und andere Sachen von seiner blutenden Nase versauen zu lassen. Deswegen verließ er die Küche mit vor das Gesicht gepresstem Tuch und marschierte wild entschlossen ins Wohnzimmer.

Vor seinem Verschwinden im Ministerium hatte Albus den Kamin für ihn gesperrt. Nun würde sich zeigen, wie viel wirklich hinter den Worten des alten Mannes steckte.

Sirius entzündete ein Feuer und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. Nachdem die Flammen sich grün gefärbt hatten, stieg er hinein und nannte sein Ziel: „Hogwarts, Krankenflügel!"

Die Welt um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen und er musste sich dazu zwingen, die Arme fest an den Körper zu pressen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Trotzdem stolperte er kurz darauf aus irgendeiner Kaminöffnung und blinzelte mehrmals, bis er tatsächlich den Krankenflügel erkannte.

Beim Einatmen war ihm etwas Ruß in die Lungen geraten, weswegen er bellend zu husten begann. Das Kribbeln in seiner Nase bemerkte er gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mit dem Tuch eine größere Sauerei zu verhindern.

Angelockt von dem Lärm kam Poppy aus ihrem Büro gelaufen und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als sie ihn sah. „Bei Merlin, dich darf man aber auch zwanzig Jahre später noch nicht aus den Augen lassen!"

Da er noch immer etwas mit dem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen hatte – seine letzte Reise mit Flohpulver war einfach schon zu lange her – ließ er sich ohne Gegenwehr von der Medihexe zu einem der Betten bugsieren.

„Na los, erzähl schon, was du angestellt hast", murrte sie, während sie das Tuch von seinem Gesicht wegzog und erstmal einen Reinigungszauber sprach. Vermutlich um überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können.

„Ich habe Bekanntschaft mit einem Sturkopf gemacht", erwiderte Sirius trocken.

„Es gibt wirklich noch größere Sturköpfe, als du einer bist?" Sie klang nicht, als ob sie ihm diesen Umstand abnehmen würde. Doch immerhin beruhigte es sie ausreichend, um ihm erstmal zwei Watterollen in die Nasenlöcher zu stecken, um dann in aller Ruhe ihren Vorratsschrank zu durchsuchen.

„Oh ja", erwiderte der Animagus und sprach dabei absichtlich so nasal, wie es ihm momentan möglich war. „Und dieser elende Sturkopf lässt meine Nase jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen bluten."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Nun, dann sieht das Ganze schon anders aus." Mit einem lauten Schlag warf sie die Tür des Schrankes zu und kam zu ihm zurück. „Ich empfehle dir, mir jetzt noch mal detailliert zu erzählen, was genau deinem Holzkopf in die Quere gekommen ist."

„Nimmst du mir dann die Tampons aus der Nase?"

„Eventuell..."

Sirius seufzte und fügte sich in sein Schicksal.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine schloss gähnend die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter sich. Nachdem sie mühsam die Vorlesungen hinter sich gebracht hatte, ohne allzu sehr mit ihren Gedanken abzuschweifen, hatte sie sich hierher zurückgezogen und sich mit den ausstehenden Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr das Lernen jemals so schwer gefallen war.

Dafür war sie jetzt erfüllt von der Genugtuung, etwas für ihre Zukunft getan zu haben und konnte mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen den Abend in Angriff nehmen.

Womit sie jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass sie quasi direkt in ihre Abendaktivitäten hinein laufen würde. Sirius kam gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer und brachte einen leichten Geruch von Ruß und Flohfeuer mit sich.

„Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte sie mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme. Für gewöhnlich verließ er den Grimmauldplatz nur durch die Vordertür, um seinem Bewegungsdrang nachzukommen. Dass er den Kamin benutzte, hatte sie bisher noch nicht erlebt.

„Aus Hogwarts", antwortete er und klang dabei etwas nasal.

„Bist du erkältet?"

„Nicht ganz." Er rümpfte die Nase und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin mit Schniefelus... zusammengestoßen, könnte man sagen. Poppy hat gerade die letzten Spuren davon beseitigt."

„Scheint ja ein ziemlich harter Zusammenstoß gewesen zu sein", mutmaßte Hermine. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass sie noch ein bisschen mehr aus ihm herausbekommen würde, wenn sie ihm nur genug Zaunpfähle um die Ohren schlug.

Doch Sirius grinste lediglich und sagte: „Zumindest härter als sonst. Kommst du nachher noch rüber?"

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Vielleicht..." Und weil sie ihm gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit geben wollte, sie um den Finger zu wickeln und eine definitive Antwort zu entlocken, ließ sie ihn einfach auf dem Flur stehen und lief die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf.

„Denk dran, dass ich krank bin! Es könnte die letzte Gelegenheit sein", rief er ihr mit bühnenreifer Melodramatik hinterher, was Hermine jedoch nicht mehr als ein herzliches Lachen entlockte.

Während sie ihr Zimmer betrat und die Bücher, die sie aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte, auf ihrem Schreibtisch ablud, beschloss sie, dass sie Sirius heute ein wenig zappeln lassen würde. Es war sicher nicht falsch, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht allzu sehr auf ihre Bereitschaft zählen sollte.

Gleichzeitig war es ein kleiner Kampf für sie, denn nach einem Tag wie diesem, an dem ihr Nacken schmerzte und ihr Körper sich nach einer Massage der besonderen Art sehnte, fiel es ihr alles andere als leicht, in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben und nicht zu früh nachzugeben.

Deswegen begann sie sich zu beschäftigen. Zuerst indem sie sich vor ihr Regal stellte und die Bücher neu sortierte. Dabei fand sie gleich einen Stapel, den sie im Moment nicht mehr hier oben brauchte und bei Gelegenheit zurück nach unten bringen würde.

Nachdem sie mit ihrem Regal fertig war, wandte sie sich wieder dem Zimmer zu und sah, dass ihr Morgenmantel noch immer auf dem Bett lag. Sie schnalzte über ihre eigene Unordnung mit der Zunge und hängte ihn an seinen Platz zurück.

Dabei fiel ihr Blick in die Kapuze und auf ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm sie es heraus und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um näher an das Licht der Kerze heranzukommen, die sie vorhin entzündet hatte.

Neugierig entfaltete sie die Nachricht. Nachdem sie die wenigen Worte gelesen hatte (und nachdem sie sie auch noch ein zweites und drittes Mal gelesen hatte), schluckte sie schwer und spürte, wie in ihrem Körper zwei instinktive Reaktionen um das Vorrecht kämpften: erblassen und erröten. Nach einigen Sekunden spürte sie, wie ersteres gewann und das Blut wich ihr aus dem Gesicht.

_Miss Granger,_

_ich erwarte Sie heute Abend um acht in meinem Labor. Und denken Sie nicht einmal daran, nicht zu kommen!_

_S. Snape_

Hermine warf einen Blick zur Uhr. Es war drei Minuten vor acht.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34

* * *

**

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Snape ihr keine freie Wahl gelassen hatte, fand Hermine sich also um Punkt acht Uhr vor der Labortür wieder – und sie war dabei nicht weniger nervös als das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen war.

Noch ehe sie sich zu klopfen traute, wurde die Tür magisch geöffnet und schwang mit leisem Knarren in den Raum auf. „Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie gekommen sind und nur nicht genug Mut haben, um zu klopfen, Miss Granger", erklang die schnarrende Stimme des Tränkemeisters, denn von seinem momentanen Standpunkt aus konnte er den Platz vor der Tür nicht einsehen, ebensowenig wie Hermine ihn sehen konnte. Dennoch glaubte sie, ihr Herz würde ihr in die Hose rutschen.

Es kostete sie eine Menge Willenskraft, ihre Füße vom Boden zu lösen und das Labor zu betreten. Snape, der gerade einige Zutaten schnitt, sah flüchtig zu ihr auf und grinste auf eine diabolische Art, die von dem flackernden Feuer unter dem Kessel nur noch betont wurde.

„Schließen Sie die Tür und setzen Sie sich!", wies er sie an, ohne großen Nachdruck in seine Stimme zu legen. Er hatte sich anscheinend bisher noch immer darauf verlassen können, dass Schüler und auch Ehemalige seinen Anweisungen folgten, ohne ein zweites Mal nachzufragen.

Und Hermine war heute nicht in der Stimmung, etwas daran zu ändern.

Dafür erschrak sie, als die Tür sich mit einem lauten Knall wieder schloss, ohne dass Snape einen sichtbaren Befehl dazu gegeben hatte. Hermine starrte das dunkle Holz an und für einen haarsträubenden Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie nun das Tor zur Hölle durchschritten hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

In Momenten wie diesem, ging es Remus durch den Kopf, fiel es ihm am schwersten, nicht zu vergessen, dass ein Tier in ihm steckte. Denn das Gewicht von Doras Kopf in seinem Schoß, zusammen mit seinen Fingern in ihren Haaren und dem zarten Geruch nach Vanillie wirkte beinahe besser als ein _Obliviate_.

Doch vierzig Jahre Dasein als Werwolf hatten ihn gelehrt, dass schon eine kleine Unachtsamkeit tödliche Folgen haben könnte. Deswegen dachte er auch an diesem Abend – dem zweiten dieser Vollmondphase – daran, regelmäßig einen Blick zur Uhr zu werfen. Zwar hatte er den Wolfsbanntrank nach Anweisung eingenommen, doch es gab Dinge, die musste sie nicht sehen.

Diese Denkensweise, die seine Eltern ihm anerzogen hatten, hielt Remus allerdings nicht davon ab, sie länger bleiben zu lassen, als er es mit anderen Gästen getan hätte. Er wusste, dass der Mond heute um fünf Minuten vor halb neun aufgehen würde und gerade jetzt war es drei Minuten nach acht. Sie hatten also noch Zeit. Mindestens zehn Minuten.

Diese Aussicht lockte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und mit einem wohligen Seufzen vertiefte er sich wieder in sein Buch über die magische Gesetzgebung (oder vielmehr über die Änderungen in eben dieser seit Anfang des Jahres) und schielte nur kurz unter dem Wälzer hindurch, als er Dora schmatzen hörte.

Sie war eingeschlafen. Mit halb offen stehendem Lippen und feucht glänzenden Mundwinkeln. Das würde ein schwerer Abschied werden; er hasste es, sie verschlafen und übernächtigt fortzuschicken – und genau das war sie heute, denn sie hatte die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden durchgearbeitet. Momentan gab es viele Kranke im Aurorenbüro.

Doch es waren noch – er sah erneut zur Uhr – neun Minuten, bis er sie wecken musste. Und solange würde er still sitzen bleiben und die Ruhe genießen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Seit mittlerweile zehn Minuten saß Hermine nun schon im Labor und beobachtete ihren ehemaligen Lehrer mit Argusaugen. Er hatte bisher noch nichts weiter gesagt und sie hütete sich, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Für gewöhnlich bedeutete es, den Kürzeren zu ziehen, wenn man in Snapes Gegenwart ein Gespräch begann.

Also versuchte sie, ihre flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen und nebenbei die Frage zu klären, welcher Troll sie geritten hatte, dass sie sich auf diese haarsträubende Wette eingelassen hatte. Der Tränkemeister wirkte ungefähr so einladend wie ein Stacheldrahtzaun und dem würde sie sich schließlich auch niemals freiwillig nackt nähern.

Doch als sie genauer über das Gespräch mit Sirius nachdachte, das sie in diese dumme Lage gebracht hatte, stellte sie fest, dass er sie mit gemeinen Tricks zu einer Zusage verführt hatte. Gedanklich machte sie sich eine Notiz: Gehe niemals eine Wette ein, wenn ein nackter Kerl seine Blicke in deinem Dekolleté hat!

Urplötzlich riss ein lauter Knall sie aus ihren Gedanken, der von einem kläglichen Wimmern gefolgt wurde. Hermine blinzelte mehrmals und sah dann direkt in die schwarzen Augen, denen sie sieben Jahre lang mehrmals die Woche stoisch ausgewichen war.

„Schälen und in Scheiben schneiden!", knurrte er und deutete auf eine Alraune, die sich dem festen Griff seiner schlanken Hände zu entwinden versuchte und dabei das Wimmern ausstieß, das jedoch in diesem Stadium ihrer Reife nicht mehr gefährlich war.

Hermine schluckte; sie hatte es schon immer gehasst, Alraunen zu verarbeiten. So abstrakt sie auch aussahen, irgendwie wiesen sie doch ausreichend menschliche Merkmale auf, damit Hermine sich wie eine Mörderin vorkam.

„Okay", murmelte sie dennoch, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und übernahm die Alraune aus Snapes Griff, wobei sie sorgsam darauf achtete, ihn nicht zu berühren.

Dafür ließ sie der Knolle ausreichend Freiheit, damit sie sie in den Finger beißen konnte. Natürlich hatte das Ding keine Zähne, doch schmerzhaft war es trotzdem. Hermine musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um weder zu schreien, noch ihre Hand zurückzuziehen. Stattdessen packte sie fester zu, langte nach dem Messer und köpfte die Knolle kurzerhand. Wenn sie sich entscheiden musste zwischen dem Mord an einer Alraune und dem Spott ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, wählte sie mit Freuden ersteres.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als die Kraft aus dem wie ein Mund geformten Schlitz wich und das ganze Ding erschlaffte.

Snape seinerseits schien nichts davon zu bemerken. Und wenn doch, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, sondern kehrte stillschweigend an seinen Platz neben dem Kessel zurück.

Während Hermine begann, die dünne Haut der Alraune in schmalen Streifen abzuziehen, begann sie sich ernsthaft zu fragen, warum er sie herbestellt hatte. Brauchte er nur einen fügsamen Assistenten für diesen Trank, oder steckte mehr dahinter?

* * *

- - -

* * *

Vorsichtig legte Remus das Buch auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, der neben seinem Sofa stand, und lächelte etwas wehmütig, als er mit den Fingerspitzen an Doras Gesicht entlang fuhr.

Der Metamorphmagus seufzte leise und schmatzte erneut. Dann zog sie die Nase kraus und wechselte instinktiv die Haarfarbe. Er hatte sie bereits mehrmals beim Aufwachen beobachtet und wusste, dass sie im Schlaf meistens ihre Naturhaarfarbe annahm, nur um sie beim Aufwachen sofort wieder zu wechseln. Dabei mochte er das helle Braun, das im Sommer schon fast blond wirkte.

„Mussich scho' gehn?", murmelte sie und rieb ihre Nase gegen seinen Pullover.

„Ich fürchte schon."

Als sie ihn verschlafen anblinzelte, kam er sich vor wie ein Kind auf dem Spielplatz, das von seinen Eltern nach Hause gezerrt wurde. Am liebsten würde er die Zeit anhalten und einfach nur diesen Anblick genießen.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen ihrerseits machte ihm dann ziemlich schnell bewusst, dass aus seinem Wunsch nichts werden würde; also lehnte er sich zu ihr herunter und versuchte, das Beste aus den verbleibenden Minuten zu machen, indem er sich selbst etwas gab, das ihn durch die Nacht bringen würde.

Doras Hand griff in seine Haare und hielt ihn in genau der Position fest, um diesen Kuss so hingebungsvoll in die Länge zu ziehen, dass Remus sich glücklich schätzte, reichlich... nun ja, _ausreichend_ Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht zu haben. Vor zwanzig Jahren wäre diese Situation unangenehm für ihn geworden.

Dafür war sein Rücken mittlerweile definitiv zu alt, um allzu lange so sitzen zu bleiben. Dora protestierte müde, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, ließ ihre Hand jedoch an seiner vom nachwachsenden Bart rauen Wange liegen. „Ich könnte hier bleiben, weißt du?", erinnerte sie ihn, nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Dora, wie oft möchtest du meine Antwort auf diese Feststellung noch hören?"

„Bis sie sich ändert", erwiderte sie schlicht und setzte sich auf. Dabei ging sie mit einer Beweglichkeit vor, die ihm einmal mehr deutlich zeigte, dass er fast dreizehn Jahre älter war als sie. „Wird sie sich jemals ändern, Remus?"

Einem ersten Impuls nach hätte er beinahe mit Nein geantwortet. Doch er konnte kaum mehr leugnen, dass ihre Hartnäckigkeit es ihm sehr schwer machte, sie so harsch zurückzuweisen. Deswegen zog er ratlos die Schultern hoch. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Ein wackeliges Lächeln umspielte ihre verschlafenen Gesichtszüge. „Nun, das ist immerhin kein Nein."

Dann flogen ihre Blicke zur Uhr und was er bereits spürte, wurde auch ihr schlagartig bewusst. Während Remus also fühlte, wie die Kälte in seine Wohnung zurückfloss, sprang Dora vom Sofa auf, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und stahl sich einen letzten Kuss von seinen Lippen. „Bis morgen."

Er sah ihr nicht dabei zu, wie sie durch den Kamin verschwand, sondern stand auf und ging hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer. Gerade als er seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte, begann die Verwandlung.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine stellte während ihrer Arbeit fest, dass sie in Bezug auf die Zubereitung von Zaubertränken mächtig aus der Übung gekommen war. Die Scheiben der Alraunenwurzel waren nur gleichmäßig, wenn man nicht allzu genau hinsah. Und dass Snape genau das tun würde, war so sicher wie Peeves Streiche an Halloween und jedem anderen Tag im Jahr.

Unglücklicherweise konnte sie ihn kaum darum bitten, eine neue Wurzel zu bekommen, um es noch einmal zu versuchen. Snape gab keine zweiten Chancen. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie noch nicht mal, womit sie diese erste Chance verdient hatte.

So kam es, dass sie sich einen herablassenden Blick gefallen lassen musste, als er die Alraune mit einer einfachen Geste verlangte. „Miss Granger, Sie sind der lebende Beweis für den Verfall von brachliegenden Fähigkeiten", stellte er fest, klang dabei jedoch alles andere als bedauernd.

Da ihr das ganze Spiel allmählich zu blöd wurde, erwiderte sie: „Vielen Dank, Sir!"

Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, schien sich über ihre Antwort aber nicht zu ärgern. Vielmehr hatte er sie wohl erwartet, denn nachdem er dem Trank die Alraunenwurzel beigefügt hatte, legte er das Brett beiseite und wusch sich die Hände im Waschbecken an der Wand. Dann wandte er sich zu ihr um und während er sich abtrocknete, sagte er: „Der Grund, aus dem ich Sie herbestellt habe, hat nichts mit diesem Trank zu tun."

Seine Pause provozierte einen weiteren Einwand seitens Hermine geradezu, doch sie blieb still.

„Da ich für diesen Trank jedoch einen Assistenten benötige, gedenke ich ihn zu beenden, bevor ich zum eigentlichen Grund komme. Natürlich kann ich Sie nicht dazu zwingen, hier zu bleiben und mir zur Hand zu gehen. Doch ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie in den nächsten Jahren, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnten nicht die Gelegenheit haben werden, bei der Zubereitung dieses Trankes anwesend zu sein. Außerdem... könnte es sich für Sie lohnen, mich anzuhören. Später."

Er lächelte fein, schaffte es jedoch auch damit nicht, die Anzeichen von Spott und Häme gänzlich zu überdecken. Hermine war überzeugt davon, dass sie eine ganz besonders intensive Art der Genugtuung daraus ziehen würde, sich jetzt wortlos umzudrehen und zu gehen.

Unglücklicherweise (und sie rümpfte die Nase, als ihr auffiel, dass das schon das zweite Unglücklicherweise an diesem Abend war) hatte er die richtigen Strippen gezogen: sie war viel zu neugierig, um jetzt zu gehen.

„Was soll ich als nächstes tun?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Remus' Schlaf in dieser zweiten Nacht seiner Verwandlung war – wie bereits seit dem ersten Zyklus mit dem Wolfsbanntrank – geprägt von Alpträumen. Sie waren zu treuen Begleitern geworden, denn wenn er die Wahl hatte zwischen Aggressionen, die ihn möglicherweise irgendwann umbringen würden, und Alpträumen, wählte er gerne letzteres.

Obwohl er sich eigentlich wünschte, diese Nächte nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen, traute er es sich doch nicht, jemanden darum zu bitten, neben einem Werwolf zu schlafen. Zumal eine einzige unbedachte Handlung reichen würden, um das Leben des anderen ebenso zu verdammen wie seines.

Doch seitdem er die Liebelei mit Dora ernst nahm und über eine Zukunft mit ihr nachdachte (in welcher Form auch immer), hatten sich die Träume verändert. Während er früher namen- und gesichtslose Menschen biss, war nun stets sie das Opfer.

So kam es, dass er um die Tage des Vollmonds herum immer besonders überzeugt davon war, dass er Dora nicht diesem Risiko aussetzen konnte und sie bekam es zu spüren, indem er sich zurückzog und hanebüchene Ausreden erfand, warum sie sich nicht sehen konnten.

Für gewöhnlich hielten seine Vorsätze dem abnehmenden Mond keine zwei Tage stand. Sie war wie eine Sirene für ihn.

Genau so saß sie in dieser Nacht vor ihm, in einem nicht enden wollenden Alptraum. Wie eine Sirene auf ihrem Felsen, nur dass Doras Felsen im Wald lag in Form eines riesigen, von Büschen umwachsenen Findlings. Sie sang mit glockenheller Stimme und kämmte ihr langes Haare, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie dieses Mal nicht der Jäger, sondern das Opfer sein würde.

Knurrend warf Remus sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und zerriss das Laken, als wäre es Seidenpapier.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es ging bereits auf drei Uhr morgens zu, als sie den Trank endlich abschlossen und in Phiolen abfüllten. Das war auch der Zeitpunkt, zu dem Hermine beschämt feststellte, dass sie nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an Sirius verschwendet hatte. Und das, obwohl er nun schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit erfolglos auf sie wartete.

Aber da sie ihn ohnehin hatte zappeln lassen wollen, hielt sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen in Grenzen.

Was ihr jedoch wirklich Sorgen bereitete, war, dass der Abend mit Snape nicht so schrecklich geworden war, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Zwar war seine Persönlichkeit nach wie vor kaum zu ertragen, doch er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten: Dass sie bei der Zubereitung dieses Trankes hatte assistieren dürfen, hatte sich definitiv gelohnt.

„Stellen Sie die Geräte ins Regal zurück!", wies Snape sie nun an und Hermine hoffte, dass das die letzte Anweisung war, die sie in dieser Nacht widerstandslos ausführen musste. Prompt belehrte er sie eines Besseren: „Und danach setzen Sie sich!"

Mit geschürzten Lippen sortierte sie also erst die Geräte weg und zog sich dann scharrend einen Stuhl herum. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie Snape dabei beobachtete, wie er die Phiolen in seinem heiligen Vorratsschrank verstaute und sich dann zu ihrer Überraschung ebenfalls setzte.

Mehrere Minuten lang ließ er sie zappeln, indem er Schreibarbeiten erledigte. Gerade als Hermine glaubte, er warte nur darauf, dass sie endlich ging, begann er zu erklären: „Ich weiß von Ihrer Wette mit Black."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr erst die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, nur um dann pulsierend und brennend zurückzukehren. „So?", presste sie heiser hervor.

Snape feixte. „Oh ja. Nun ergibt ihr kleiner Besuch letztens auch gleich viel mehr Sinn." Er sah sie belustigt an, während er hinzufügte: „Ihr Geschick bei Gesprächen dieser Art sollten Sie bei Gelegenheiten etwas ausbauen."

„Danke für den Tipp", murmelte Hermine, klang dieses Mal jedoch eher verärgert als beschämt.

„Ja. Nun, wie auch immer. Deswegen habe ich Sie nicht herbestellt." Er legte die Feder beiseite, nachdem er schwungvoll und mit kratzender Spitze das letzte Wort beendet hatte. „Es ist so: Ich habe – wie Sie sich sicherlich vorstellen können – ein großes Interesse an dieser Wette, immerhin hat sie mich zum Inhalt. Doch viel mehr als die Wette selbst interessiert mich der Ausgang. Und zwar in der Form, dass ich Black scheitern sehen will." Er verschränkte seine Hände ineinander und setzte einen geschäftigen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Bieten Sie mir gerade an, mich..." Nein, sie konnte es nicht aussprechen! „...mir beim Gewinnen der Wette zu helfen?"

„So war es beabsichtigt", bestätigte er. „Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung. Und ich rate Ihnen, sich das Angebot gut durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen!" Er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn und legte eine dramatische Pause ein, ehe er mit der Sprache herausrückte: „Ich will dabei sein, wenn Black seine Wettschulden einlöst!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als die Sonne langsam durch das Zimmer kroch, verließ Remus das Land der Alpträume und kehrte zerschlagen und erschöpft in die Realität zurück. Als er blinzelte, war das erste, das er sah, sein in Fetzen gerissenes Laken, was ihn resigniert stöhnen ließ. Dann hob er seinen Blick über die Matratze hinaus und glaubte, ihm würde das Herz stehen bleiben.

Neben dem Bett in einem bequemen Korbsessel saß mit angewinkelten Beinen und ausdrucksloser Miene niemand geringerer als Nymphadora Tonks. Sie starrte ihn aus großen, müden Augen an und reagierte nicht einmal auf sein Erwachen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch schon seit geraumer Zeit darauf gewartet.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er und klang dabei schärfer als sonst. Sie musste zurückgekehrt sein, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Nachdem er eingeschlafen war.

„Dir Gesellschaft leisten", antwortete sie und klang dabei etwas heiser.

„Seit wann?" Er setzte sich auf und versuchte dabei, die Fetzen des Lakens so unauffällig wie möglich mit der Decke vor ihren Blicken zu schützen.

„Seit gestern Abend. Und du musst nichts verstecken, Remus. Ich habe es nicht nur schon lange gesehen, es macht mir außerdem auch nichts aus."

„Nun, mir schon", erwiderte er und wischte sich durch die Haare. Anscheinend war es jetzt an der Zeit für den ersten Streit. „Dora, ich möchte nicht, dass du hier bist, wenn ich mich verwandle. Und ich möchte es erst recht nicht, wenn ich nichts davon weiß."

Sie lächelte freudlos. „Ja, das weiß ich. Aber..." Sie stockte und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Aber was?"

„Aber ich habe gestern Abend etwas herausgefunden, nach dem ich nicht zu Hause bleiben konnte. Ich wäre verrückt geworden, verstehst du?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier zu sein und dir zumindest körperlich nahe zu sein, war besser, als mir zu Hause die Haare zu raufen."

„Ehrlich gesagt sehen deine Haare so aus, als hättest du das auch hier getan", wagte er einzuwenden und obwohl er ihr böse sein wollte, begrüßte er den zarten Umschwung in der Stimmung.

„Ja, vielleicht", gab sie zu, unternahm jedoch nichts, um etwas daran zu ändern. Ihre Blicke lagen lediglich auf seiner Gestalt und schienen auf etwas zu warten.

Remus brauchte zugegebenermaßen einige Momente, ehe er darauf kam (es war schließlich noch früh und er hatte eine grauenvolle Nacht hinter sich). „Was hast du herausgefunden, Dora?"

Während sie um die Worte kämpfte, die die Lage klären sollte, schossen ihm die absurdesten Dinge durch den Kopf. Er rutschte an den Rand seines Bettes und streckte die Hand aus, um sie durch eine Berührung zu unterstützen. Doch als sie antwortete, erstarrte er mitten in seiner Bewegung.

„Ich bin schwanger."


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35

* * *

**

Snape hatte sie gehen lassen, ohne eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Doch er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er spätestens am nächsten Tag um acht Uhr abends wissen wollte, was sie zu tun gedachte. Das war nicht so viel Zeit, wie Hermine sich gewünscht hätte. Andererseits musste sie sich so nicht tagelang damit rumquälen.

In der Hoffnung, Sirius noch wach anzutreffen, öffnete sie leise seine Tür. Das Zimmer war dunkel und lag in vollkommener Stille vor ihr. Nachdem ihre Augen sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie seine schlafende Gestalt grob erkennen. Dieses Mal hatte er sich zugedeckt und auf die Seite gerollt; eine wenig einladende Haltung.

Also zog Hermine sich wieder zurück und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Sie hätte erwartet, dass sie nach diesem Abend nur schwer in den Schlaf finden würde. Aber Snape war nicht nur anstrengend für den Verstand, sondern auch für den Körper. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft.

So dauerte es kaum eine halbe Stunde, bis auch ihr Zimmer in vollkommener Ruhe dalag.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es waren die Vögel vor ihrem Fenster, die Hermine am Morgen weckten. Unwillig wie eine Katze vor dem Wasser grummelte sie vor sich hin und wünschte sich, sie hätte ihren Zauberstab nicht in ihrer Hosentasche stecken lassen, nachdem sie sich letzte Nacht ausgezogen hatte. Ein _Silencio_ wäre jetzt der wahre Himmel.

Nach einigen Minuten strampelte sie ihre Decke ans Fußende, stand auf und holte sich den Zauberstab. Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten diabolisch, als sie die Äste des schmächtigen Baumes vor ihrem Fenster zum Schwanken brachte, so dass die Vögel noch lauter kreischten, sich allerdings auch panisch in die Luft erhoben und die Flucht ergriffen.

„Schon besser", murmelte sie.

Doch Gemeinheiten wie diese erforderten geistige Anstrengung. Sie war also wach und hatte nicht den Nerv, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen und den Schlaf zu erzwingen. Es gab andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste.

Hermine griff nach ihrem Bademantel und warf ihn sich um die Schultern. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Tür, spähte den Flur hinauf und hinab und tapste zu Sirius' Zimmer, nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass niemand sie beobachten würde.

Das Bett des Animagus war verlassen, aber unordentlich. Der muffige Geruch von Schlaf lag in der Luft, vermischte sich jedoch zunehmend mit den Dämpfen des heißen Wassers, die aus der halb geöffneten Badezimmertür sickerten.

Ein monotones Rauschen erfüllte den Raum, zeitweise unterbrochen von den schiefen Gesängen eines Mannes, dem nichts peinlich war. Hermine lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zog sie den Bademantel und ihr Nachthemd aus, warf beides auf den Sessel, auf dem sie schon eine unbequeme Nacht verbracht hatte, und ging nackt auf die Quelle des Gesanges zu.

Sirius musste ziemlich heiß duschen; im Badezimmer sah es aus wie in einer Sauna. Der dichte Wasserdampf machte sogar dem typisch englischen Nebel Konkurrenz und so streckte Hermine ihre Hände aus und tastete sich vorwärts, während ihre Lungen sich langsam daran gewöhnten, den Sauerstoff unter den Mengen von Wassertropfen zu suchen, die sie einatmete.

Schließlich ertasteten ihre Finger die glatte Oberfläche der Duschkabine und sie strich daran entlang, bis sie die Leiste fand, mit der man die Tür aufschieben konnte. Als Sirius einen besonders lauten Teil des Liedes sang, das Hermine nicht kannte, zog sie daran und spürte, wie das Glas zurückglitt.

Sie verbreiterte den Spalt, bis sie hindurch passte. Dann stieg sie in die Wanne und legte Sirius ihre vergleichsweise kalten Hände auf den muskulösen Rücken.

„Bei Circe!", schrie der große Mann auf und wirbelte herum. Dabei rutschte er über das Keramik der Badewanne und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht.

Hermine griff nach seinen Armen und schaffte es gerade so, ihre Füße gegen die glatte Oberfläche zu stemmen. Sirius kam schwer atmend wieder zum Stehen und sie begann erneut zu kichern.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt?"

„Du hast mich beinahe umgebracht!", antwortete er empört, zog sie jedoch noch im gleichen Atemzug in seine nassen, erhitzten Arme. Während seine Nase in ihre Locken tauchte, strichen seine Lippen über ihr Schlüsselbein und seine Zunge befeuchtete Stellen, die das Wasser noch nicht erreicht hatte. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet", raunte er.

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Und wo bist du gewesen?" Er zog sie unter den Wasserstrahl, so dass Hermine für einen Moment Probleme hatte, ihn zu verstehen, geschweige denn zu antworten. Es war so heiß, dass sie glaubte, sich zu verbrühen. Erst nach einigen Momenten hatte ihre Haut sich daran gewöhnt und reagierte mit einer tiefen Röte und angenehmem Prickeln.

„War beschäftigt", erwiderte sie mühsam, kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Atemnot an und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, damit ihre Haare nicht länger im Gesicht hingen.

Warme Sturzbäche ergossen sich über ihren Rücken und flossen die Beine hinab. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart und das Wasser sickerte in ihren Mund, als sie ihn halb öffnete. Das laute Rauschen und der Dampf hüllten sie ein wie Watte.

Sirius trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und sein erhitzter Oberkörper berührte ihren an mehreren Stellen. Sie glitt mit den Händen über seine Brust, durch die triefenden Haare und unter seinen Achseln entlang auf den Rücken. „Wie lange stehst du schon unter der Dusche?", fragte sie, denn er fühlte sich an, als hätte er hohes Fieber.

„Eine halbe Stunde... vielleicht mehr..." Seine Stimme klang voll und dunkel und hatte in etwa die Wirkung, die auch ein Eiszapfen in genau diesem Moment gehabt hätte, wenn man ihn ihre Wirbelsäule entlang zog. Hermine schauderte und ihr wurde schwindelig. Obwohl sie sich einmal geschworen hatte, nie so zu werden wie die Frauen in den alten Filmen, die den Männern bewusstlos in die Arme sanken, musste sie sich jetzt gegen Sirius lehnen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Er tiefes Lachen erschütterte seinen Brustkorb. „Ich muss irgendetwas an mir haben, das Frauen ständig in meine Arme treibt."

„Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein! Mir ist bloß schwindelig..."

Daraufhin nahm seine Stimme einen anderen Klang an, als er sagte: „Das geht gleich vorbei. Ist nur die Hitze."

„Ich weiß."

Hermine schmiegte ihre Wange gegen seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Die Wucht des Wassers traf ungebremst auf ihren Rücken, so dass es beinahe schmerzhaft war. Doch das heiße Nass floss auch über ihren Po und zwischen ihre Backen und dieses Gefühl half ihr nicht dabei, wieder eine klare Sicht zu bekommen.

Wenn sie letzte Nacht Zweifel gehabt hatte, ob sie diese Erfahrung, die Snape ihr anbot, wirklich machen wollte, so war jetzt jeder einzelne davon weggespült – und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Hermine reckte ihren Kopf hoch und konnte Sirius' Gesicht schemenhaft erkennen. Wasserschlieren liefen über ihre Augen und durch seine Brauen. Benetzten ihre Lippen und jeden einzelnen Gesichtszug. Es roch nach Duschgel und Shampoo, war stickig und glatt. Doch genau das schienen die Umstände zu sein, unter der die Erregung am besten wuchs und gedieh.

Nur wenige Sekunden sahen sie sich an, dann legten sie beide einen Teil des Weges zurück, um sich küssen zu können. Sirius' Hände glitten über ihre Schulterblätter und den Rücken bis hinab zu ihrem Po. Er kniff in die gereizte Haut und ließ Hermine stöhnen, während sie spürte, wie sich sein Schaft aufrichtete und gegen ihr Bein drückte.

So ungestüm wie jetzt hatte Hermine noch nie einen Kuss erwidert. Nur ein kleines bisschen härter, so glaubte sie, und sie würden sich gegenseitig die Lippen aufreißen.

Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Urplötzlich packte Sirius sie fest an den Oberschenkeln und stemmte sie nach oben. Hermine schrie überrascht auf, was allerdings bald in ein Kichern überging. Sie umklammerte seinen Rücken und sog scharf die klebrige Luft ein, als er nach vorne stolperte und ihren Rücken gegen die kalten Kacheln lehnte.

„Mistkerl!", fluchte sie, unterstützte seine Bemühungen aber trotzdem, indem sie ihren Bauch einzog und zwischen ihre Körper griff, um seine Erektion zu leiten.

Es gelang ihr in genau dem Moment, in dem er auf ihr Schimpfen antworten wollte. Und so war alles, was aus seinem Mund kam, ein verrutschtes „Hgnahh...!", was Hermine erneut lachen ließ.

Allerdings nur kurz, denn dann wurde sie überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Bei jedem Stoß trieb Sirius heißes Wasser in sie hinein, das sie beinahe mehr reizte und um den Verstand brachte, als er es tat. Die Hitze strahlte plötzlich von innen heraus, viel intensiver als das unkoordinierte Zucken ihrer Muskeln oder der Schweiß, der aus ihren Poren drang und mit dem Wasser den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft folgte.

Außerdem waren sie mehr als einmal kurz davor, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Hermine klammerte sich mit einer Hand an Sirius fest, mit der anderen an der Armatur. Ihr Ellbogen rutschte über eine Fuge in der Wand, immer wieder. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Haut aufriss, doch die Schmerzen spürte sie nicht. Es war, als wäre in ihrem Körper alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Unten wurde zu oben und Schmerz zu Lust.

Sie presste Sirius' Lippen gegen ihre Kehle, als er es wagte, sie dort zu küssen. Die Stoppeln des über Nacht gewachsenen Barts reizten ihre Haut, ihre Brustwarzen seine Brust. Sie bekam einen Krampf im Oberschenkel, weil sie so verquer in der Dusche hing, und wackelte ungelenk mit dem Bein in der Hoffnung, die verhärteten Muskeln so lösen zu können. So dicht vor ihrem Höhepunkt wollte sie nicht aufhören.

Ein paar Mal stieß Sirius noch in sie, trieb noch mehr Wasser in ihren Körper, das jedes Mal, wenn er sich zurückzog, mit einem beinahe widerlichen, feucht-warmen Gefühl aus ihr floss. Und dann kehrte der Schwindel mit aller Macht zurück.

Hermine kniff die Augen zu, hörte, dass sie aufschrie, als hätte man sie gebissen und verhakte ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Der Krampf löste sich, schien jedoch einige Etagen nach unten zu rutschen bis in ihre Zehen, die sie instinktiv zusammenballte. Der Druck ihrer Füße gegen seinen Hintern ließ Sirius grunzen und er glitt noch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer in sie hinein. Beide erzitterten sie, als würden sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere im eiskalten Wasser stehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen sich Tonks und Remus in der Küche gegenüber und starrten auf die dunkle Oberfläche des Kaffees, den er ihnen gekocht hatte. Die Nacht steckte Remus noch immer in den Knochen; er verkraftete die Verwandlung mittlerweile nicht mehr so leicht wie früher. Die Stunden des Tages reichten kaum mehr, damit er genug Kraft tanken konnte.

Und heute hatte er auch noch an einer Nachricht zu knabbern, von der er nicht erwartet hatte, sie jemals zu bekommen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er nach einer sehr langen Zeit und konnte nicht verhindern, dass in seiner Stimme die Hoffnung auf einen Irrtum oder Aprilscherz mitschwang.

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihn auf eine Art an, die ihm sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete. Bisher hatte sie ihn erst einmal so angesehen – in der Nacht, in der er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er keine Zukunft für ihre Beziehung sah.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Remus. Ich habe auf fünf verschiedene Tests gepinkelt, drei magische und sogar zwei von den Muggeln. Dann war ich beim Arzt, im Sankt Mungos in der Notaufnahme. Ich habe es mir bestätigen lassen. Ich habe das Herz schlagen gesehen, verdammt!" Ihre Stimme rutschte ab und während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über den Mund, um nicht gänzlich die Fassung zu verlieren.

Remus schluckte und fühlte sich gleich noch mal so schlecht. Natürlich war sie sich sicher. „Es tut mir leid."

Sie reagierte nicht darauf. Kein Nicken, keine Antwort, nicht einmal ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Erst einige Minuten später fragte sie: „Willst du dieses Kind?"

Die Frage war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, eine Familie zu gründen. Er hatte ja nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, eine Beziehung zu führen. Und nun, wo er vielleicht eine halbe Stunde von ihrer Schwangerschaft wusste, sollte er über Leben und Tod entscheiden?

Doch sein Mund gab die Antwort, ohne dass er ihn hätte aufhalten können: „Ja. Ich will das Kind."

Wenn er bis zu diesem Moment auch geglaubt haben mochte, dass dies eine Aufgabe war, die er nicht meistern konnte, so überzeugte Dora ihn nun doch vom Gegenteil. Ihre verzweifelte Miene verschwand, als hätte sie einen Schalter umgelegt. Farbe floss in ihre mausgrauen Haare, bis sie vom Ansatz bis zu den Spitzen pink waren. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten und ein Lächeln verzog ihren Mund... ein Lächeln, das er so noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.

Er hatte nicht um diese Familie gebeten, aber er würde sie auch nicht abweisen, wenn sie doch so hartnäckig um seine Beteiligung bat.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen sie im Bett, verknotet in die Decke und dicht aneinander geschmiegt. Die Kälte, die sie hatte zittern lassen, nachdem sie das aufgeheizte Bad verlassen hatten, war nach und nach verschwunden wie die Nässe aus ihren Haaren. Dafür sah Hermine nun aus wie ein Wischmop, denn zwischen all den Dingen, die Sirius mit ihr angestellt hatte, damit ihr wieder warm wurde, hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, ihre Locken zu bändigen.

Mit der Begeisterung eines kleinen Kindes sah er nun auf sie hinab, den Oberkörper auf einen Arm gestützt und zog eine Strähne nach der anderen lang, um sie hinter ihre Ohren zu klemmen. Hermine ließ sich seine Spielereien gefallen, denn das leichte Ziepen auf ihrer Kopfhaut war wie eine angenehme Massage. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und ließ ihre Gedanken treiben.

„Snape weiß von der Wette", sagte sie irgendwann leise. Selbst für sie klang es wie eine Nachricht aus einer anderen Welt. Unglaublich weit entfernt und irrational.

Sirius brummte zur Antwort und fuhr fort, an ihren Haaren zu zupfen.

Sie blinzelte und musterte sein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Wusstest du das?"

„Yep."

„Woher?"

Der Animagus schnaubte. „Woher wohl? Schniefelus benutzt Legilimentik wie andere Leute ein Lexikon. Er nimmt sich die Informationen, die er haben will."

„Daher dein Nasenbluten", schlussfolgerte Hermine und schalt sich insgeheim, weil sie die Verbindung nicht eher gezogen hatte. Diese beiden Männer blockierten das einzige, auf das sie sich immer hatte verlassen können: ihre Intelligenz. Und sie konnte es trotzdem nicht bereuen, sich auf diese Spielchen eingelassen zu haben.

„Woher weißt du, dass er es weiß?", fragte Sirius nun weiter.

„Er hat mich gestern Abend zu sich bestellt und mir angeboten, die Wette mit mir zu gewinnen." Sie zögerte nicht einmal, diese neuen Ereignisse mit Sirius zu besprechen. Es hatte sich sowieso alles zu einem abgekarteten Spiel entwickelt, also konnten sie auch noch weitere Pläne schmieden.

Und ehrlich gesagt überraschte sie auch seine nächste Frage nicht im Geringsten: „Was will er dafür?"

„Dabei sein, wenn du deinen Wetteinsatz einlöst."

Daraufhin hörte er auf, mit ihren Haaren zu spielen und strich stattdessen an ihrem Gesicht entlang. „Und da überlegst du noch?"

Sie nickte und lehnte sich ein bisschen in seine Berührung. „Ich wollte zumindest wissen, was du davon hältst."

„Ich werde dir kaum mein Einverständnis geben, Liebes. Immerhin verliere ich die Wette dann. Aber zum Teufel, sein Angebot ist gut!"

„Es würde dir nichts ausmachen?"

„Wenn er da ist, um mir eine reinzuhauen, ehe ich Mist baue? Ausnahmsweise nicht, nein."

„Und was ist, wenn _er_ Mist baut? Immerhin muss ich die Wette ja erstmal gewinnen..." Sie verzog den Mund, denn das war es, was ihr wirklich Angst machte. Nicht die Vorstellung, auf diese gänzlich andere Art Sex zu haben oder dies durch eine Wette kennen zu lernen. Sie konnte einfach nicht vergessen, was Snape mit Sirius angestellt hatte.

„Hör zu, wenn Schniefelus dir etwas anbietet, dann wird er es vernünftig tun. Er wird nicht nett sein und er wird auch kein Süßholz raspeln, aber er wird dir nicht wehtun."

„Weißt du das sicher?"

„Absolut sicher! Das hebt er sich für mich auf." Sirius wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und schaffte es so, Hermine zum Lächeln zu bringen.

„So wie du von ihm sprichst, ist es nur schwer vorstellbar, dass ihr euch wirklich hasst."

Der Animagus stöhnte schwer und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen. Während die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht nachfederte, strich er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und murmelte etwas, das sie nicht verstehen konnte.

„Sprich mit mir und nicht mit deiner Hand", sagte Hermine deswegen.

Widerwillig verschränkte er die Arme unter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. „Ich habe gesagt, es ist anders, seitdem wir uns wieder begegnet sind."

„Inwiefern?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als ob sieben Jahre reichen würden, um unsere Gemüter abzukühlen. Vielleicht sind wir auch einfach nur älter geworden. Wenn er nicht für James' und Lilys Tod verantwortlich wäre..." Sirius beendete den Satz nicht, doch Hermine konnte sich gut vorstellen, was er meinte.

Einige Momente schwieg sie und ließ die Dinge, die sie über den Verrat Snapes wusste, durch ihren Verstand kreise. Bis ihr etwas auffiel: „Bist du dir sicher, dass er die beiden absichtlich verraten hat?"

„Natürlich. Er kannte Teile der Prophezeiung und hat sie eiskalt an Voldemort weitergegeben."

„Aber er muss auch gewusst haben, dass Wurmschwanz ein Verräter ist", erinnerte sie ihn. „Und kurz nach dem Tod von Harrys Eltern hat er sich Dumbledore angeschlossen. Meinst du nicht, dass er schon Monate vorher an dem gezweifelt hat, was er tat? Vielleicht hat er Voldemort bloß einige Teile der Prophezeiung erzählt in der Hoffnung, er würde bei der Aussicht auf seinen Tod weniger offensiv vorgehen."

„Du vergisst, dass er damals nicht so war wie heute, Hermine. Er hat nicht lange überlegt, wenn er etwas getan hat. Und er hat vor allem keine Pläne geschmiedet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich gar nichts bei dem Verrat gedacht hat. Außer vielleicht dass er es einem der Rumtreiber nicht gönnen wollte, vor Voldemort zu triumphieren."

„Hast du denn lange überlegt, bevor du ihm gesagt hast, wie er die Peitschende Weide überwinden kann?", stellte Hermine eine Frage, von der sie wusste, dass sie nicht ganz fair war.

Sirius sah sie scharf an. „Nein. Nein, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich hielt es für eine lustige Idee, hab im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass er wirklich so blöd ist, in den Gang zu gehen."

„Ich glaube, ihr denkt beide etwas vom anderen, das nicht zutrifft." Mit diesen Worten schälte Hermine sich aus der Decke und nahm ihren Bademantel vom Sessel.

„Willst du mich jetzt mit diesen kryptischen Worten alleine lassen?" Er klang ungewohnt verstimmt.

„Allerdings. Immerhin habe ich eine Wette zu gewinnen!" Trotz des Stimmungsumschwungs, für den sie gesorgt hatte, lächelte Hermine, während sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallen ließ.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36

* * *

**

So selbstsicher Hermine auch geklungen hatte, als sie Sirius' Zimmer verließ, so wenig überzeugt war sie am nächsten Tag von dem Plan, zu dem es eigentlich keine Alternative mehr gab. Zwar fühlte es sich ausnehmend gut an, wenn Sirius ihrer Kehrseite zufällige Berührungen zukommen ließ, doch diese Euphorie hatte die Angewohnheit zu verschwinden, wenn die Erregung sich legte.

Dann kehrte das mangelnde Vertrauen zurück, das sie Snape entgegenbrachte. Schon die Vorstellung, sich vor ihm auszuziehen, sorgte dafür, dass ihre Nackenhaare sich sträubten. Sie kam nicht über die Angewohnheit hinweg, sich diesem Mann gegenüber so unangreifbar wie möglich zu zeigen. Sieben Jahre Unterricht hatten sich tief in ihre Instinkte gegraben.

Und wie es Hermines Art war, begegnete sie diesem Konflikt auf die übliche Art. Zuerst lenkte sie sich mit der Uni ab, dann vergrub sie sich in der Bibliothek im Grimmauldplatz und wälzte alle Bücher, die sie in der öffentlichen Bücherei zum Thema Analsex gefunden hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag und noch immer hing sie über Büchern. Ihre Augen waren mittlerweile so groß wie Handteller und es war mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass ihr Schoß angesichts dieser doch recht plastischen Lektüre zu pochen begonnen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es das Thema an sich oder nur die Auswahl der Bücher war, doch die Autoren gingen recht offenherzig an die Sache heran.

So kam es, dass ihre Wangen ohnehin schon glühten wie bei einem Fieberschub, als die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgerissen wurde. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen klappte Hermine alles zu, was vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag – nur um dann zu erkennen, dass die Einbände weitaus mehr über das Thema verrieten, als die aufgeschlagenen Seiten vorher.

Zeitgleich mit dem Schlagen der Bücher, fiel auch die Tür wieder ins Schloss, so dass ein mehrtöniges Knallen den sonst ruhigen Raum durchriss. Snape (denn wer sonst hätte sie auch in diesem Moment hier erwischen sollen?) wirbelte herum, die Augen schmal und das Gesicht grimmig verzerrt. Bis er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz", ging es ihr durch den Kopf, „ein absolut schlechter Scherz. Solche Zufälle gibt es im realen Leben doch überhaupt nicht.

Doch Snape stand äußerst real vor ihr. Er entspannte sich und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu etwas, das Hermine nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte. Sie starrte ihn an wie eine Geistererscheinung und versuchte möglichst unauffällig, die Bücher von der Tischplatte auf den Stuhl neben sich zu schieben. Wodurch sie seine Aufmerksamkeit natürlich nur noch mehr darauf lenkte, als ihr hastiges Zuschlagen es schon getan hatte. Ohne auch nur einen Schritt näher an den Tisch zu treten, verwandelte sich das unidentifizierbare Etwas seiner Lippen in ein höhnisches Lächeln und er fragte: „Eignen Sie sich theoretisches Wissen an, das Sie mir bei Gelegenheit um die Ohren hauen wollen, Miss Granger?"

Das Blut, das ihr in den letzten Sekunden aus welchen Gründen auch immer aus dem Gesicht gewichen war, kehrte pochend zurück und sie spürte, wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach. Noch dazu hatte sie einen Frosch im Hals, so dass sie auch ohne die Leere ihres Verstandes nicht mehr als ein heiseres Röcheln hervorgebracht hätte.

Er schnaubte leise und kam nun doch zu ihrem Tisch, stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter. „Ich würde Dinge dieser Art normalerweise nicht einmal unter Androhung von Folter zu Ihnen sagen, doch diese Wette scheint sich gerade zu einem Wettbewerb zu entwickeln." Er sprach mit einer feinen Präzision, die ihre Haare neuerlich dazu anregte, sich aufzustellen. Ein Prickeln fuhr dabei ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und verendete irgendwo in ihrem Schoß. „Sie werden durch Bücher niemals herausfinden, was es ist, das Black zu mir treibt. Genauso wenig wie dort steht, warum ich ihn nicht jedes Mal wieder vor die Tür setze. Wenn Sie dieses Mysterium ergründen wollen – und ich weiß, dass Sie es wollen – führt kein Weg an mir vorbei."

Hermine räusperte sich schwerfällig. „Im Moment gibt es nur ein Mysterium, das ich zu ergründen versuche, Sir." Sie machte eine Pause und testete eine irrwitzige Theorie, indem sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Prompt zuckte Snapes Augenbraue in die Höhe und gab ihr einen Teil ihres Selbstbewusstseins zurück. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen", fuhr sie dann fort, „warum die falschen Leute immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort auftauchen."

„Das mag daran liegen", erwiderte er in einem Tonfall, in dem man vielleicht eine Einkaufliste vorlesen würde, „dass manche Leute einen Tritt in ihren Hintern brauchen, ehe sie eine einfache Entscheidung treffen können."

„Welche Entscheidung meinen Sie denn, Sir?" Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, doch irgendwie schwand die Verlegenheit, mit der diese Begegnung begonnen hatte, allmählich und es begann Spaß zu bringen.

„Die Entscheidung zwischen Gewinnen und Verlieren, Miss Granger. Sie haben sie schon einmal getroffen. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, es ein weiteres Mal zu tun. Vorausgesetzt Sie schaffen den Schritt von der Theorie in die Praxis." Er wartete einen Moment ab, ob sie noch eine Antwort auf seine Worte hatte, doch die hatte sie nicht. Das einzige, das sie dazu hätte sagen können, war, dass er Recht hatte – und sie es sich trotzdem schwer machte.

Also wandte Snape sich ab und verschwand zwischen den Bücherregalen, um dem eigentlichen Grund, der ihn hergeführt hatte, nachzugehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ginny war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich die Haare zu kämmen, als Harry müde das Badezimmer betrat. Sie beobachtete im Spiegel, wie er sich das graue T-Shirt, das er zum Schlafen trug, über den Kopf zog und in den Korb mit der dreckigen Wäsche warf.

„Hat er schon wieder gespuckt?", fragte sie mit einer Routine, die ihr mittlerweile selbst unheimlich wurde.

„Jaah", erwiderte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich frage mich, ob ich irgendetwas falsch mache..."

„Mom meinte, es wäre normal. Das gibt sich mit der Zeit."

Er kräuselte die Nase. „Hoffentlich bevor mir die sauberen T-Shirts ausgehen."

Ginny lächelte sadistisch. „Weißt du, es gibt Reinigungszauber..."

„Mein Zauberstab ist im Wohnzimmer", gähnte er herzzerreißend und wirkte etwas planlos, wie er so im Bad stand und anscheinend nicht mehr wusste, ob er duschen, oder sich nur die Zähne putzen wollte.

„Da liegt er gut." Sie hatte es endlich geschafft, auch die letzten Kletten aus ihren roten Haaren zu ziehen, und legte nun die Bürste beiseite. „Ich warte im Schlafzimmer auf dich", sagte sie dann, küsste ihn kurz und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, über seine nackte, warme Brust zu streichen.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?" Seine Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben.

„Vielleicht..." Ginny lächelte auf eine Art, die sie ihm seit den ersten Monaten der Schwangerschaft nicht mehr hatte zuteil werden lassen. Denn je mehr Tage vergingen, desto größer wurde ihr schlechtes Gewissen.

Nicht so groß jedoch, dass sie der Enthaltsamkeit schon heute ein Ende setzen würde. Harry war sowieso viel zu müde, um mit ihr zu schlafen. Was vermutlich auch der Grund war, aus dem sie zusammen mit James um sieben Uhr abends ins Bett gingen. Doch sie hatte einen Plan und um diesen umsetzen zu können, war es nicht verkehrt, ihm einige der begehrten Früchte vor die Nase zu halten.

Nachdem sie ein letztes Mal nach James gesehen hatte, der nun, da er sein Abendessen zum Teil wieder losgeworden war, ruhig seiner nächsten Mahlzeit entgegen schlief, legte sie sich ins Bett und kuschelte sich tief unter die warme Decke.

Es dauerte nur knappe fünf Minuten, ehe Harry ihr folgte, sich auf dem Weg durch das dunkle Zimmer den Zeh anstieß und fluchend ins Bett fiel. Ginny kicherte leise und suchte nach seinem Oberkörper, an dem sie ihre kühle Hand zu wärmen gedachte.

Harry zischte erschrocken auf, als sie ihr Ziel gefunden hatte. „Steckst du deine Hände ins Eisfach, bevor du ins Bett gehst, oder leidest du unter mangelnder Durchblutung?"

„Was würde denn eher dafür sorgen, dass du mich wärmst?"

„Beides."

„Dann ist es beides."

Daraufhin streckte er den Arm aus und zog sie an sich. Ginny seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen, doch ans Schlafen dachte sie noch nicht. Sie wartete nur darauf, dass Harry langsam wegdämmerte und so in den Zustand verfiel, in dem sie am ehesten eine Zustimmung von ihm bekommen würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten prüfte sie vorsichtig, ob er schon soweit war: „Harry?"

„Mmhm", brummte er etwas verzögert. Darauf hatte sie gehofft.

„Ich möchte noch ein Kind, Harry."

„Hm?"

„Ein zweites Kind. Ein Geschwisterchen für James. Noch einen Schreihals, der uns nachts wachhält." Sie flüsterte und sprach so schnell, dass die Worte beinahe ineinanderglitten.

„Jetzt?", fragte er nach ein paar Momenten und schien sich große Mühe zu geben, wieder wach zu werden.

„Nein, nicht jetzt", beeilte Ginny sich deswegen zu sagen. Vorerst brauchte sie nur seine Zustimmung für ein zweites Kind. Über das Wann ließ sich noch diskutieren. „Aber bald. In ein paar Monaten vielleicht..."

„Oh..." Er schwieg kurzzeitig. „Okay." Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, grub die Nase in ihre Haare und schnaufte, als hätte er gerade den Mount Everest bestiegen.

Ginny hingegen biss sich zufrieden auf die Unterlippe und strich durch seine widerspenstigen Haare. Ihr Mutter hatte steif und fest behauptet, dass Männer sich nur einmal auf diese Art ein Kind aus den Rippen leiern ließen. Ginny genoss es über alle Maßen, den Gegenbeweis zu erbringen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine starrte auf den Sekundenzeiger der Wanduhr, als könne sie ihn durch reine Willenskraft dazu bringen, stehen zu bleiben. Nur für ein paar Minuten. Oder auch für immer. Aber doch bitte gerne lange genug, damit sie eine Antwort auf ihre Frage fand.

„Spielst du immer noch Gedankenpingpong?"

Sie erschrak und wandte sich zur Tür um. Sirius stand gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und lächelte.

„Jaah", erwiderte Hermine kläglich und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Immerhin hab ich noch eine Stunde."

„Und du meinst, diese Stunde wird etwas an der Entscheidung ändern, die du tief in dir schon längst getroffen hast?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hast du deine poetischen fünf Minuten?"

Sirius gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine widerstrebende Zustimmung klang. Dann löste er sich von der Tür und stützte sich vor ihr auf den Tisch. Seine Nasenspitze war nur ein kleines Stück von ihrer entfernt und der Geruch seines Rasierwassers floss um ihr Gesicht wie flüssiges Wachs. „Warum zögerst du?", fragte er samtig und obwohl Hermine wusste, dass er seine Stimme gezielt einsetzte, um ihr den Kopf zu verdrehen, konnte sie sich dieser Wirkung nicht entziehen.

„Weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich das wirklich will."

„Hm!", machte er. Dann griff er nach ihren Händen und zog sie auf die Füße. Hermine schwankte kurz, doch Sirius drehte sich herum, so dass er den Rand des Küchentisches als Stütze hatte und sie fiel gegen ihn. „Dann lass es uns herausfinden."

Ehe sie widersprechen konnte, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Geschickt saugte er ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund, fuhr mit der Zungenspitze daran entlang und lockte sie so lange, bis sie sich dem Kuss hingab.

Während er sie so ablenkte, glitten seine Hände an ihren Armen hinunter und legten sich warm und mit angenehmem Druck auf ihren Po. Die Jeans, die sie trug, verstärkte das Gefühl der Wärme nur noch und als er mit seinen kurzen Fingernägeln über die Rillen im Stoff kratzte, zuckte sie heftig zusammen.

Sie wollte sich von Sirius losmachen und wieder zu Verstand kommen, doch das war nicht das, was er geplant hatte. Zwar schob er ihren Unterleib ein Stück von sich, aber seine Lippen hielten ihre fest und verstärkten das hirnverdrehende Spiel sogar noch.

So bekam sie gar nicht mit, dass er ihre Hose öffnete. Erst als er zwischen den Stoff ihres Slips und ihre Haut schlüpfte, wurde ihr bewusst, was er da tat. Und da war es schon fast zu spät.

Definitiv zu spät war es allerdings, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, sich aus diesem Kuss zu lösen. Denn da hatte Sirius sich bereits so weit vorgearbeitet, dass einer seiner Finger zwischen ihren Backen verschwand und ihren Anus reizte.

Hermine schnappte überrascht nach Luft und riss die Arme hoch, um sich an Sirius' Schultern abzustützen. Die Küche um sie herum drehte sich für einen Moment und als sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, stieß er mit der Fingerspitze gegen ihren Schließmuskel, vorsichtig zwar, aber stark genug, damit er ein kleines Stück hineinglitt.

Das fremdartige Gefühl löste eine zwiespältige Reaktion in Hermine aus. Es war ein bisschen unangenehm und sie war überzeugt, wenn es nicht nur Sirius' Finger wäre, der in sie einzudringen versuchte, würde es bestimmt auch schmerzhaft sein.

Dennoch zuckten ihre Muskeln unter der Erregung und sie spürte den Wunsch in sich keimen, dass er weitermachen sollte. Es war wie wenn man einen Lichtschimmer in einer dunklen Wohnung sah; man konnte nicht umkehren, ehe man die Quelle gefunden hatte, egal wie beängstigend der Weg dorthin auch sein mochte.

Hermines Griff um seine Schultern wurde stärker und sie lehnte den Kopf vor, bis ihre Stirn sein Kinn berührte. Sirius' Atem strich durch ihre Haare und ließ einige vereinzelte flattern. Sie gab einen wohligen Laut von sich und drückte den Rücken durch.

„Ich denke, das ist Antwort genug", entschied der Animagus dann und zog seine Hände aus ihrer Hose. Noch während Hermine murrte und sich beklagte über das plötzlich Ende dieser Verführungsaktion, knöpfte er ihr die Hose wieder zu und schob sie von sich, allerdings nicht ohne ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Geh zu Schniefelus und sag ihm, dass du mitmachst. Du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Sie gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie „Hmpf!" klang. „Aber nicht jetzt!", entschied sie dann. „Ich habe noch fünfundfünfzig Minuten und es schadet sicherlich nicht, ihn ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht aus. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während eine zarte Röte ihre Wangen überzog. „Ich geh duschen."

„Schon wieder? War ich heute morgen nicht gründlich genug?"

„Mit dir unter einem Wasserstrahl wird man nicht sauber, Sirius."

„Vielen Dank für die Blumen."

„Gern geschehen. Wir sehen uns später."

„Wehe dem nicht!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine warf einen Blick zur Uhr, als sie aus dem Bad kam. Es war kurz nach halb acht. Also hatte sie immer noch genug Zeit, um sich in aller Ruhe fertig zu machen und nach unten ins Labor zu gehen.

Nun, vorausgesetzt Sirius plante nicht wieder einen seiner spontanen Besuche, die sie meistens mehr Zeit kosteten, als sie generell zu entbehren hatte. Nicht, dass sie ihn davon abhalten würde.

Wenn ihr Gesicht nicht von der Hitze des Wassers ohnehin rosig gewesen wäre, hätten die schlüpfrigen Gedanken, die ihr momentan den Verstand vernebelten, dafür gesorgt. Sie sollte zusehen, dass sie die Geschichte mit Snape so bald wie möglich über die Bühne brachte, damit sie sich endlich wieder mehr auf die Uni konzentrieren konnte.

Sie ging zum Schrank und warf einige Sachen aufs Bett, die sie gleich anziehen wollte. Im Gegensatz zu Tonks, die schon mehrfach ihren gesamten Schrankinhalt auf ihrem Bett verteilt hatte, bis sie endlich halbwegs zufrieden mit ihrer Kleiderwahl war, hatte Hermine sich irgendwann angewöhnt, ihre Pullover und Hosen immer vom Stapel weg anzuziehen. Was oben lag, war genauso gut wie das, was unten lag. Nur dass man leichter herankam.

Sie war gerade dabei, ihre Haare mit dem Handtuch trocken zu rubbeln, als ein leises Klopfen an der Tür sie ablenkte. Hermine drehte sich der glatten weißen Holzfläche zu und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sirius, bist du das?"

„Lässt du mich rein, wenn ich ja sage?" Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, doch den Schalk darin hätte nicht mal Panzerglas verbergen können.

„Nein!"

„Dann bin ich es nicht. Ähm... ist _er_ es nicht."

„Ich lass dich trotzdem nicht rein." Sie warf das feuchte Handtuch über die Lehne ihres Schreibtischstuhls und nahm den Zauberstab vom Bett, um ihre krausen Locken zu bändigen.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil Snape eine viel zu gute Nase hat, um dich nicht auf mir zu riechen. Ich hatte nicht vor, mich einem rasenden Tränkemeister auszuliefern."

Ein kehliges Lachen klang durch die Tür. „Du weißt ja nicht, was dir entgeht...", raunte Sirius.

„Ich will es heute Nacht auch nicht erfahren."

Ein falsches Niesen erklang, das sich sehr nach „Feigling!" anhörte.

„Verschwinde, Sirius!"

„Okay, okay. Aber ich werde dich im Auge behalten. Mach ja keinen Rückzieher!" Eine Diele im Flur knackte, als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte.

Hermine versuchte das Hämmern ihres Herzens mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Worauf hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen?

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wir sollten zusammenziehen. Das wäre praktischer, wenn das Baby erstmal da ist und außerdem finde ich es sowieso umständlich, ständig zwischen deiner und meiner Wohnung zu pendeln. Von den zwei Mieten ganz zu schweigen. So ein Baby kostet ja immerhin auch eine Menge Geld und es wäre Verschwendung, das Wenige, das wir haben, in zwei Wohnungen zu investieren. Außerdem... würde ich gerne hier wohnen. Wir beide... zusammen... Weißt du, ich denke, das könnte funktionieren..."

Ein leises Brummen unterbrach den Monolog.

„Du musst gar nichts sagen. Ich weiß, dass dir das zu schnell geht. Aber sieben Monate sind nicht viel Zeit und wenn ich erstmal aussehe wie Moby Dick wird es mit dem Umzug nicht leichter. Was meinst du, reicht deine Wohnung, oder sollten wir uns eine neue suchen?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen.

„Ja, ich denke auch. Eine neue Wohnung wäre schöner. Dann können wir gleich ein Zimmer für das Baby einplanen."

Tonks biss sich auf die Unterlippe und der Wolf, der zusammengerollt auf dem breiten Bett lag, sah sie an, als würde er sie verstehen. Seufzend lehnte sie den Kopf zurück und strich sich über den noch flachen Bauch.

Remus hatte ihr zähneknirschend erlaubt, hier zu bleiben, wenn sie ihm nur versprach, sich dem Bett ja nicht zu näheren. Unter keinen Umständen!

Nun, der Sessel, in den sie sich mit einer Wolldecke gekuschelt hatte, stand gut zwei Meter vom Bett entfernt. Das war alles andere als nah.

Ein leises Knurren grollte durch die beeindruckende Kehle des Werwolfes. Tonks schauderte. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und entzündete die Kerze, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Das schemenhafte Dunkel des Schlafzimmers war ihr doch etwas unheimlich, wenn sie es mit einem Wolf teilen musste, und da sie ohnehin nicht damit rechnete, heute noch in den Schlaf zu finden, konnte sie auch lesen.

Träge kämpfte sie sich aus dem Sessel und tapste ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Das Bücherregal, das den Kamin einrahmte, war zum größten Teil mit Gesetzestexten gefüllt. Sie lächelte über die Besessenheit, mit der Remus Jura studiert hatte, obwohl er als Werwolf keinerlei Aussichten hatte, jemals in einem entsprechenden Beruf zu arbeiten. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er gelernt, Geld aus seinem Wissen zu schlagen; es gab immer welche, die sich einen offiziellen Anwalt nicht leisten konnten und sich von Remus beraten ließen. Zwar mussten sie sich dann vor Gericht selbst verteidigen, doch mit seinen Strategien war das nur ein nötiges Übel.

Nachdem sie ein Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes entzündet hatte, wanderte sie die Titel entlang und versuchte ein Buch zu finden, das sich möglichst nicht mit Jura beschäftigte. Der Kontakt, den sie als Aurorin damit hatte, reichte ihr vollkommen.

Schließlich fand sie einen Roman, lächelte zufrieden und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Der Wolf war ruhig geworden und die Wärme, die der massige Körper ausstrahlte, hob die Zimmertemperatur auf ein angenehmes Maß. Dennoch wickelte sie sich wieder in die Wolldecke und steckte sie vor allem um ihre Füße fest, ehe sie das Buch aufschlug und zu lesen begann.

Sie hielt ziemlich genau eine halbe Stunde durch. Dann rutschte ihr Kopf zur Seite und sie schlief ein – genauso wie der Wolf von einer angenehmen Ruhe überwältigt.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37

* * *

**

Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie gegen die Kerkertür klopfte. Obwohl Angst und Nervosität in ihrem Körper um das Vorrecht kämpften, fühlte sich diese Situation erschreckend unwirklich an. Wie ein lebhafter Traum, bei dem ihr die Freiheit zu entscheiden abgenommen worden war. Sie fühlte sich nicht verantwortlich für das, was sie gerade tat.

Die schnarrende Stimme des Träkemeisters bat sie herein und als sie die Tür öffnete und die Situation im Labor erfasste, musste sie ein heiseres Lachen unterdrücken. Dampf lag in der Luft und ein schwaches Glühen ging vom Kessel aus, in dem er rührte. Die schweren Haare waren ihm ins Gesicht gerutscht und durch den Schatten, den seine lange Hakennase warf, wirkte er wie der Teufel persönlich, der gerade ein wirksames Gift zusammenbraute.

Hermine drehte sich um und schloss die Tür sorgfältig. In den wenigen Momenten, die sie dadurch bekam, konnte sie ihre Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen.

Als sie sich dem Labor zuwandte, sah sie gerade noch, wie Snapes Blicke von der Uhr wieder zum Kessel flogen. Ärgerte er sich darüber, dass sie pünktlich war?

„Ich werde das Angebot annehmen", sagte sie schließlich, als er auch nach mehreren Augenblicken keine Anstalten machte, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Davon war ich ausgegangen", erwiderte er gleichmütig. Ein leises Plätschern aus dem Kessel ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln.

Erneut trat Stille ein und Hermine schürzte die Lippen, während sie – noch immer an der Tür stehend – von einem Bein aufs andere wippte. Lange konnte sie den Mund jedoch nicht halten: „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Snape knurrte. Anscheinend bereute er es jetzt schon, sich auf diesen Handel eingelassen zu haben. Doch er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch, deutete auf einen frei stehenden Stuhl und verwandelte ihn kurzerhand in ein Bett. „Machen Sie es sich schon mal bequem. Ich habe hier noch zu tun."

Sie blinzelte einmal, zweimal. Die Augen so groß wie Handteller. Schließlich würgte sie ein heiseres „Hier?" hervor und entging der akuten Atemnot gerade so eben, indem sie sich daran erinnerte, wie das mit dem Luft holen funktionierte.

„Natürlich hier. Ich will Sie nicht in meinem Zimmer haben." Dafür sah er nicht mal von seinem Kessel auf.

Hermine öffnete und schloss ihren Mund mehrfach, bekam allerdings keinen Ton mehr heraus. Um nicht länger wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen auszusehen, schluckte sie ihre stummen Einwände hinunter und ging auf wackeligen Beinen zum Bett hinüber.

Sie ließ sich auf die nackte Matratze fallen und verzog das Gesicht, als die Federn quietschten. Snape sah zu ihr herüber und sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, den Blick spöttisch zu erwidern. „Umwerfende Konstruktion."

„Machen Sie es besser!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts leichter als das." Noch bevor er den Trank fertig umgerührt hatte, war das Bett einen Meter breiter, mit weichen, wohlriechenden Kissen und Decken bedeckt und gab keinen Laut mehr von sich, wenn sie darauf auf und ab wippte.

Der Tränkemeister tat so, als hätte er ihr Tun nicht bemerkt und beugte die Nase tiefer über den Kessel. Das leicht bläuliche Glühen ließ seine blasse Haut fahl und dünn wirken. Wie Pergament, das straff über verblichene Knochen gespannt worden war. Hermine schauderte.

Nichtsdestotrotz ließ die unerträgliche Anspannung nach ein paar Minuten nach. Als sie ihren Blick durch das Labor schweifen ließ, blieb er an einem schmalen Bücherregal hängen. Es stand in einer schattigen Ecke neben der Tür, weit weg von den Tischen und Kesseln, damit die Bücher nicht allzu sehr von den feuchten Dämpfen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden.

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Snape die nächste halbe Stunde noch mit seinem Trank beschäftigt sein würde, stand sie leise auf und durchquerte den Raum. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um einen Titel zu finden, der sie interessierte. Da der Tränkemeister ihr Tun sicherlich bemerkt hatte, jedoch nichts dagegen sagte, schnappte sie sich das Buch und setzte sich – den Rücken gegen das Kopfteil gelehnt – auf das Bett.

Sollte er Tränke brauen, sie konnte sich auch anderweitig beschäftigen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schrak heftig aus einem angenehmen Dämmerschlaf, als die schnarrende Stimme des Tränkemeisters dicht neben ihr erklang. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, der Tränkeunterricht wäre zu ihr zurückgekehrt, um sich für was auch immer zu rächen. Dementsprechend saß sie von einem Moment auf den anderen senkrecht im Bett. Durch ihre plötzliche Bewegung rutschte das Buch von ihrem Schoß und nur die schnelle Reaktion Snapes bewahrte es davor, auf den Steinboden zu fallen.

Sie hoben beide gleichzeitig den Blick von dem Buch, doch während Hermine verlegen dreinschaute, schoss Snape ihr ein paar äußerst missmutige Blicke zu.

Als er sich schließlich umwandte und das Werk über magische Chromatographie im Wandel der Zeiten wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen, fiel ihr ein, dass er sie etwas gefragt hatte. Nur was, das konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Mit zerknirschter Miene fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal und bat ihn, seine Frage noch einmal zu wiederholen.

„Vertrauen!", knurrte er. „Vertrauen Sie mir?"

Perplex blinzelte sie und verschaffte sich ein paar weitere Sekunden, indem sie sich an den Rand des Bettes setzte und festen Boden unter die Füße bekam. „Sollte ich?"

„Das kommt darauf an, in wie angenehmer Erinnerung Sie diese Geschichte behalten wollen." Seine Augenbrauen zuckten lebhaft über den schattigen Augenhöhlen, während er sich einen Stuhl vom Labortisch holte und sich ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Vertrauen Sie mir denn?" Was immer er mit diesem Gespräch bezweckte, sie wollte es herausfinden, bevor sie eine leichtfertige Antwort gab.

„Natürlich", erwiderte er gleichmütig. Ein hohles Blubbern klang von der anderen Seite des Raumes zu ihnen und für einen Moment glühte der Kessel blau auf.

Hermine schnaubte. „Äußerst überzeugend."

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Sehen wir einmal von der Tatsache ab, dass Sie sich mir ausliefern wollen und nicht umgekehrt... Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie wüssten noch, was die Töle und ich ab und zu miteinander tun, wenn ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen würde?"

Hermines Augen wurden eine Nuance größer. In diesem Moment, in dem sie ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer gegenübersaß und den Blick der käferschwarzen Augen ertragen musste, erst da wurde ihr bewusst, wie gefährlich das Wissen war, das sie besaß. Denn so viel stand fest – wenn Snape wirklich glaubte, sie könne irgendwem irgendetwas erzählen, würde er nicht eine Minute zögern, ihre Erinnerungen zu verändern.

„Vermutlich nicht", murmelte sie.

„Also, wie sieht es aus, Miss Granger? Vertrauen Sie mir?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Remus' Blicke wanderten an Dora hinab und ganz langsam wieder hinauf. Dann begann er zu kichern, versuchte es allerdings halbherzig als Hüsteln zu tarnen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das ist nicht witzig", sagte sie trocken.

„Nun, ich finde es äußerst witzig." Sie sah aus, als hätte man sie einmal am Kragen durch ein Schlammloch gezogen. Der ursprünglich rote Aurorenumhang tropfte eine braune Pfütze auf den Dielenboden und ihre Haare, die ausnahmsweise einmal ihren natürlichen Braunton hatten, klebten ihr am Kopf.

Da Dora keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich selbst von ihren nassen, verschmutzten Kleidern zu befreien, zückte Remus seinen Zauberstab und beförderte den Umhang in die Badewanne, wo er erstmal abtropfen konnte. Die Kleidung, die sie darunter trug, war bis zu den Waden trocken. Nur die schlammigen Schuhe und ihr verdreckter Kopf erinnerten noch an den Tag, den sie hinter sich haben musste.

Kurz darauf hatte er auch diese Beweise vernichtet und ging endlich zu ihr, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Harter Tag?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Nein", war die lang gezogene Antwort. Ihre Stimme wurde dabei eine Nuance höher und nahm einen beinahe melodischen Klang an. „Wir haben im Ministerium gesessen und Karten gespielt. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause dem Wetter zum Opfer gefallen."

Remus sah sie abschätzend an. Diese Variante war nicht allzu unwahrscheinlich, wenn man an ihr Pech dachte.

„Das war ein Scherz. Wir waren in den Highlands unterwegs, um zwei flüchtige Todesser zu fassen."

„Habt ihr es geschafft?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Halbwegs. Der eine sitzt jetzt in Askaban. Der andere ist tot." Er sah, wie sie schluckte. Dann wandte sie den Blick ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Remus holte einmal tief Luft. Er wusste, dass sie sich Todesfälle dieser Art immer zu Herzen nahm. Das Vorstrafenregister interessierte dann nicht mehr. Deswegen entschied er, ihr erstmal ein paar Minuten für sich zu lassen und ging in die Küche, um eine Kanne Tee zu kochen.

Als er sich wenig später zu ihr setzte, hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als er ihr den dampfenden Tee in die Tasse goss. Als er sich zurücklehnte, schmiegte sie sich in seinen Arm.

„Möchtest du reden?", fragte er.

„Ja. Aber nicht darüber."

Er nickte und versuchte ein Thema zu finden, das sie auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. Unwillkürlich dachte er an das Kind. „Hast du schon mit Harry gesprochen?"

„Worüber?"

„Über deine Schwangerschaft."

„Oh." Er sah, wie sie die Hand auf den Bauch legte. Für sie musste es noch nahezu unbegreiflich sein, dass dort etwas wuchs. Doch er hatte es gerochen, als sie letzte Nacht bei ihm geblieben war. Seine Sinne waren schärfer, wenn er ein Wolf war. Vor allem war er in der zweiten Nacht des Zyklus kontrolliert genug, um sich nicht nur auf seinen Hunger zu konzentrieren.

„Er muss dich in den Innendienst versetzen, Dora. Sonst ist die Gefahr für das Kind zu groß."

„Ich weiß. Aber im Moment sind so viele krank... Wir können auf niemanden mehr verzichten."

„Möchtest du lieber auf das Kind verzichten?" Er achtete darauf, seiner Stimme einen sanften, aber dennoch eindringlichen Ton zu verleihen. Was ihm auch gelang. Dennoch gab es einen Fehler in seinem Plan, denn Dora war an diesem Abend anscheinend nicht dazu aufgelegt, die feinen Nuancen seiner Stimme zu deuten.

Mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck setzte sie sich auf. „Natürlich nicht!", platzte sie heraus. „Aber ich kann doch auch nicht einfach meine Verantwortung gegenüber der Bevölkerung ignorieren. Die Leute verlassen sich darauf, dass wir sie beschützen!"

„Darauf können sie sich verlassen. Ihr habt im Aurorenbüro doch genug Mitarbeiter im Innendienst, mit denen du den Platz tauschen kannst."

„Das werde ich auch. Aber nicht jetzt. In zwei Wochen kommen Cassy und Jasper aus der Reha wieder, dann werde ich es ansprechen."

„Und was ist, wenn es bis dahin zu spät ist?"

Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und stand auf. „Es wird nicht zu spät sein. Und jetzt gehe ich duschen, mir ist kalt." Ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, stapfte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer ins Bad. Zuerst knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu, dann hörte er einen frustrierten Laut, als sie den verdreckten Umhang in der Badewanne fand.

Remus seufzte leise und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie. Vorgestern um diese Zeit hatte er noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass er Vater werden würde. Und jetzt würde er Dora am liebsten in Watte packen, damit ihr und dem Kind nichts geschah.

So sehr er sich auch wünschte, seine Angst als lächerlich und unbegründet hinstellen zu können, so gut wusste er, dass sie mehr als angebracht war. Ein lautes Poltern aus dem Badezimmer, gefolgt von einem undamenhaften „So ein verdammter Mist!" bestätigten ihn darin.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief er quer durch die Wohnung, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.

„Bestens!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine war sich den abwartenden Blicken Snapes deutlich bewusst. Er betrachtete sie wie andere Menschen den Quidditchspieler mit dem Quaffel im Arm beobachteten. Das Problem bestand darin, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie mit dm Ding anstellen sollte.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht", stammelte sie deswegen, als die schwarzen Augen noch eine Spur härter zu werden schienen.

„Großartig", knurrte der Tränkemeister.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Gestern hätten Sie noch ein klares Nein zur Antwort bekommen!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann noch einen Tag warten und hoffen, dass aus Ihrer Unwissenheit ein Ja wird." Der Sarkasmus seiner tiefen Stimme sickerte durch ihren Verstand wie klebriger Honig.

„Oder wir tun es einfach und warten ab, was passiert."

Für einen Moment sah es wirklich so aus, als wolle Snape laut auflachen. Doch er bekam seine Gesichtszüge so schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, dass Hermine sich schon im nächsten Moment nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie diese ungewohnte Gefühlsregung wirklich gesehen, oder ob ihre Fantasie ihr einen Streich gespielt hatte.

„Leichtsinniger Gryffindormut. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, Sie hätten diese waghalsige Angewohnheit hinter sich gelassen." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Ich werde nicht schlauer, Sir. Doch ich bekomme allmählich das Gefühl, als hätten Sie etwas von ihren slytherinschen Eigenschaften verloren. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben Sie früher weniger geredet und mehr Initiative gezeigt. Vor allem, wenn es darum ging, Harry ans Messer zu liefern."

„Jedem sein Hobby", erwiderte er feixend.

Doch dass sie ihm unterstellt hatte, leere Reden zu schwingen, war ihm nicht entgangen. Er erhob sich von dem schlichten Holzstuhl und baute sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Hermine musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Noch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatten zwei kräftige Hände sie ebenfalls auf ihre Beine gezogen.

„Oder wollten Sie dort unten bleiben und zusehen?", raunte er, die Hakennase nur einen Zentimeter von ihrer Wange entfernt.

„Danke, ich bevorzuge Augenhöhe", antwortete Hermine und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen. Bevor sie wusste, was sie eigentlich tat, hatte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite geneigt und man konnte es nur als den Versuch, ihn zu küssen, deuten.

Snape fasste sie bei den Oberarmen und schob sie von sich. „Was genau soll das werden, Miss Granger?"

Sie blinzelte mehrmals, während ihre leicht gespitzten Lippen die Luft liebkosten. „Ein Vorspiel?", schlug sie mit gespielter Naivität vor.

Der schwarze Mann schnaubte. „Dann spielen Sie! Aber vergessen Sie nicht, mir Bescheid zu sagen, wenn Sie damit fertig sind." Er ließ sie so abrupt los, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

Hermine musste rasch zugreifen, um ihn gar nicht erst zu seinem Kessel zurückkehren zu lassen. Der grobe Stoff seines Umhanges fühlte sich rau und steif unter ihren Fingern an. „Wie hatten Sie sich das Ganze denn vorgestellt? Soll ich mich ausziehen und hinknien, damit Sie es möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen können?"

Er blieb stehen, löste ihre Finger von seinem Umhang und zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn, während er offensichtlich seine Ungeduld zu kontrollieren versuchte. „Ausziehen und hinknien wäre für den Anfang äußerst hilfreich. Für den Rest wäre es förderlich, wenn Sie mir _vertrauen_ würden."

Hermine stieß frustriert die Luft aus ihren Lungen. „Vielen Dank, ich hab's verstanden." Ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich scharf. Wenn ihr jemand vor dem Betreten des Labors an diesem Abend gesagt hätte, dass sie Snape später nicht mehr mit atemloser Nervosität begegnen würde, hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Fein. Dann behalten Sie also Ihre Zunge unter Kontrolle und ich werde zum ursprünglichen Plan zurückkehren."

„Gerne." Sie hob die Arme zu den Seiten hoch und ließ sie dann wieder fallen. „Ich bin gespannt, was Sie geplant haben."

Snapes Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, doch er nahm ihre subtile Weigerung, sich selbst auszuziehen, stumm hin. Mit schmalen Lippen und stechenden Blicken stand er ihr gegenüber, versuchte vermutlich, ihre Entscheidung nur durch die unausgesprochenen Drohungen seiner Körpersprache rückgängig zu machen.

Hermine ihrerseits zwang sich dazu, dem stand zu halten. Stur wie eine Marionette stand sie vor ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer, wild entschlossen, dem ganzen Spiel zumindest ihren Stempel aufzudrücken.

Schließlich schnaubte er, verzog den Mund zu einem grimmigen Lächeln und streckte die Hände aus, um ihre Robe aufzuknöpfen. „Wie Sie wollen..."

Er stellte sich alles andere als ungeschickt an, doch bei der Heftigkeit, mit der er sich an den Knöpfen zu schaffen machte, wunderte es Hermine, dass diese nicht quer durch den Raum sprangen. Raschelnd zog er schließlich den schwarzen Stoff von ihren Schultern und warf ihn hinter sich auf den Boden.

Hermine schaukelte leicht auf ihren Füßen vor und zurück, während er nun auch die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete. Dabei ging er immerhin schon vorsichtiger vor. Kurz darauf stand sie im BH vor ihm und schaffte es noch immer nahezu mühelos, dem früher so beängstigenden Blick standzuhalten.

Snape blinzelte und sah kurz an ihrem Oberkörper hinab. Seine Schultern sanken ein Stück nach unten und seine großen Hände verharrten einen Augenblick direkt über ihrer blassen Haut. Dann sah er ihr wieder ins Gesicht und die Häme wich dem Ernst der Lage. „Sind Sie sich sicher?"

Hermine schluckte und wartete, bis sie ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle hatte. „Wird es wehtun?"

Er schnaubte trocken. „Hat es wehgetan, als der Rotschopf Sie das erste Mal genommen hat?"

Darauf hatte Hermine nichts zu erwidern und so schloss sie die Augen und gab sich dem einzigen Mann hin, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, ihm niemals in einer solchen Lage gegenüber zu stehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius stand am obersten Absatz der Kellertreppe und starrte hinunter in die Dunkelheit des Flures. Unter der Labortür sickerte ein kaum sichtbarer Lichtschimmer hindurch, doch das war auch schon das einzige, das auf die Geschehnisse im Raum dahinter schließen ließ.

Es sah Schniefelus ähnlich, einen Deal wie diesen direkt im Labor in die Tat umzusetzen. Der elende Giftmischer scheute sich nicht, unpassende Orte passend zu machen. Und bevor er jemanden in sein Schlafzimmer ließ, musste schon etwas Bezeichnendes passieren. Vielleicht wenn Sybill Trelawney persönlich den Dunklen Lord um die Ecke brachte.

Er schnaubte leise und wischte sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Zum Teufel mit der Wette! Er hasste es, dass er nicht dort unten sein konnte. Zwar vertraute er Snape, dass er Hermine nichts tun würde, doch gab ihm das das Recht, sie ihm dermaßen auszuliefern?

Unter diesen für ihn ungewohnten Überlegungen hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zwang sich nun dazu, sie zu entspannen. Es war bisher erst zweimal vorgekommen, dass er eine Entscheidung so intensiv bereut hatte, ohne die Chance, sie rückgängig zu machen. Das letzte Mal als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Peter ein Verräter war. Das erste Mal, nachdem er Schniefelus gesteckt hatte, wie er die Peitschende Weide überwinden konnte.

Mit einem gutturalen Knurren wandte er sich von der Treppe ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Es war erst kurz nach neun, noch nicht zu spät, um Harry zu besuchen. Ohne noch einen zweiten Gedanken zu verschwenden, griff er sich das Flohpulver vom Kaminsims und streute eine Prise in die niedrig flackernden Flammen.

Er musste hier weg, andernfalls würde er in spätestens einer halben Stunde wie Conan persönlich ins Labor rauschen.


	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel 38

* * *

**

Tonks starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen durch die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers und versuchte, in den verschiedenen Grautönen und Schemen das Gesicht von Remus auszumachen. Noch bevor es ihr gelang, kam er ihr zur Hilfe, indem er leise schnarchte. Der Laut rollte durch seine Kehle wie ein drohendes Knurren und hätte trotzdem kaum weniger bedrohlich wirken können.

Vorsichtig schob sie die Bettdecke von sich und stieg mit so langsamen Bewegungen aus dem Bett, dass selbst ihr Ungeschick keine Chance hatte, ihr ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.

Ausgerechnet heute, dachte sie missmutig, während sie in ihre Jeans stieg und einen weiten Pullover über das T-Shirt zog, das sie zum Schlafen trug. Von allen möglichen Abenden hatte er sich ausgerechnet den heutigen ausgesucht, um sie zu fragen, ob sie bei ihm übernachten wollte. So richtig, ohne sich im Sessel zusammenzukauern oder heimlich in die Wohnung zurückzukehren. Mit allem, was dazu gehörte. Mit Sex und Kuscheln danach und mit seinem Arm um ihre Taille und der stoßweisen Atmung in ihren kurzen Haaren. Sie hatte sich diesen Augenblick herbeigewünscht, seitdem sie sich eingestanden hatte, dass sie diesen Mann liebte.

Doch heute hatte sie keinen Sinn für die Erfüllung ihrer Wünsche. Ungeduldig wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsabend hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass er einschlief und sie aus seiner lockeren Umarmung entließ. Und während der ganzen Zeit, die sie starr im Bett gelegen hatte, hatten die Aussichten auf ihre Zukunft sich in ihrem Kopf überschlagen.

Nach der ersten Freude über die Familie, die sich jetzt in greifbarer Nähe befand, hatte sie nun Panik überkommen. Sie würde ihren Job aufgeben müssen, überlegte sie erneut, während sie nach der Schale mit dem Flohpulver griff. Wenigstens für ein paar Monate. Bis das Kind nicht mehr von ihrer Brust abhängig war. Und selbst dann würde sie vermutlich nur auf ihren ursprünglichen Posten zurückkehren können, wenn sie alle, die ihr wichtig waren, gegen sich aufbrachte. Der erste Voldemort-Krieg hatte zu viele Kinder elternlos zurückgelassen, als dass heute noch leichtfertig Mütter als aktive Auroren eingesetzt wurden.

Apropos Mutter! Tonks schnaubte scharf, als sie in die frisch entzündeten Flammen des Kamins stieg. Ihre Mutter würde darauf bestehen, dass sie noch vor der Geburt des Kindes heiratete und eine _anständige_ Frau wurde.

Nicht, dass sich das mit Tonks' Hoffnungen beißen würde. Aber wer versicherte ihr, dass ihre Hoffnungen auch Remus' Hoffnungen waren? Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass er sie nur des Kindes wegen heiratete.

„Grimmauldplatz 12", murmelte sie den grünen Flammen zu und schlang die Arme um ihren noch schlanken Leib.

Und was wäre nach dem Krieg, so überlegte sie weiter, während sie sich rasend schnell um die eigene Achse drehte und Kamine an sich vorbeifliegen sah. Sollte es zu einer entscheidenden Schlacht zwischen Voldemort und dem Rest der magischen Welt kommen, dann würde er kämpfen (und sie auch, außer man fesselte sie wie Archibald, den Armen, an einen Felsen). Was würde aus ihrem Kind, wenn ihnen etwas zustieß? Wie sollte sie sich vom Felsen befreien, wenn die Schlacht noch vor ihrer Niederkunft losbrach?

Als Tonks im Grimmauldplatz aus dem Kamin stolperte, war ihr das erste Mal in dieser Schwangerschaft übel. Mit zittrigen Knien stützte sie sich am Kaminsims ab und wartete, bis ihr Magen und ihr Kreislauf wieder halbwegs zur Ruhe gekommen waren. Erst dann fiel ihr die Stille auf, die sie umgab.

Es war zwar schon spät am Abend, aber nicht so spät, dass sie damit gerechnet hatte, jemanden zu wecken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und gezücktem Zauberstab schlich sie aus dem Wohnzimmer, sah sich auf dem Flur um und lief rasch die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hinauf. Nichts deutete auf einen Kampf oder etwas ähnliches hin. Es war nur niemand da.

Obwohl ihre Hoffnung darauf, Hermine in ihrem Zimmer anzutreffen, gleich null war, klopfte der Metamorphmagus. Natürlich bestätigte die ausbleibende Reaktion ihre Vermutung, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen?

Entmutigt stand sie einen Augenblick im dunklen Flur und betrachtete ihre Möglichkeiten. Sie könnte in ihre Wohnung gehen, die genauso kalt, dunkel und einsam war wie der Grimmauldplatz. Oder sie kehrte zu Remus zurück, der immerhin ein warmes Bett zu bieten hatte (wenn schon kein offenes Ohr für ihre panischen und durch und durch weiblichen Sorgen). Oder...

Ein Ruck fuhr durch ihren Körper und sie richtete sich instinktiv gerade auf. Ohne die Vorsicht, mit der sie das alte Haus der Blacks betreten hatte, stieg sie die Treppe wieder hinunter, fachte das schwelende Feuer im Kamin neu an und bediente sich beim Flohpulver. Nur Minuten später schien es, als wäre sie niemals hier gewesen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Snapes Hände ihre Taille packten, schnappte Hermine erschrocken nach Luft. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, wie kalt es im Labor war, doch gemessen an der Hitze, die von seinen breiten Handflächen ausging, musste ihre Haut stark ausgekühlt sein. Oder er hatte Fieber.

Doch seine Augen waren so hart und glanzlos wie immer. Keine ehrliche Lust lag darin, kein Begehren. Nichts, das sie von dem Gefühl befreite, ihn etwas tun zu lassen, das er nicht tun wollte. Sie schluckte.

Vermutlich hatte sich auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert, denn Snape zog sie ein Stück an sich heran und beugte seinen Kopf neben ihren, so dass er mit den Lippen dicht an ihr Ohr gelangte. „Ich werde nichts tun, das Sie nicht wollen", sagte er leise. „Sie mögen mich für einen Vergewaltiger halten, doch das bin ich nicht. Niemand hat sich bisher unter mir wiedergefunden, ohne auf die eine oder andere Art darum gebeten zu haben."

Dann wich er wieder zurück und etwas in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert. Hermine nickte mechanisch und hob eine Hand, um sich auf seiner Brust abzustützen. Der kühle Stoff des Gehrocks fühlte sich seltsam real an unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Realer zumindest als die Worte, die ihren Mund verließen: „Ich glaube Ihnen."

Daraufhin zog er seine Hände an ihren Seiten hinauf und machte einen Bogen um ihre Oberarme, bis er ihre Schultern fand. Mit unnachgiebigem Druck drehte er sie um, so dass er ihren Rücken betrachten konnte. Hermine schauderte und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich vorzustellen, es wäre Sirius.

Sie war überzeugt, dass diese Taktik funktioniert hätte, wenn... Ja, wenn Sirius Black und Severus Snape nicht die zwei gegensätzlichsten Männer gewesen wären, die jemals unter dieser Sonne gewandelt waren. Snape war sachlich, wo Sirius leidenschaftlich war. Er war rücksichtsvoll, wo Sirius gierig war. Und er erarbeitete sich ihr Vertrauen, wo Sirius es voraussetzte.

Hermine atmete lang gezogen aus und ließ das Zittern zu, das sie vorher so verzweifelt zu kontrollieren versucht hatte. Snape reagierte nicht darauf, zumindest nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Stattdessen fasste er ihre Haare zu einem widerspenstigen Zopf zusammen, berührte sie dabei an mehreren Stellen federleicht mit den Fingerknöcheln und schob ihre Locken über eine Schulter.

Dann öffnete er ihren BH mit dem Geschick eines Mannes, der entweder viele Frauen oder eine gute Lehrerin gehabt hatte. Jedenfalls musste sie nur ihre Arme leicht anheben, um das knappe Kleidungsstück loszuwerden, und ihre Brustwarzen streckten sich steif der kühlen Luft entgegen.

Während die ersten Haarsträhnen bereits wieder auf ihren Rücken rutschten, fuhr Snape fort, ihren Körper zu betasten. Er ging dabei vor wie ein Arzt es tun würde; zwar suchte er nicht nach bestimmten Orientierungspunkten, doch sein Griff war gleichmäßig fest und strahlte eine zweckmäßige Distanz aus.

Erst, als er um ihre Taille herumgriff und seine Finger einen nach dem anderen auf ihre Bauchdecke legte, änderte es sich. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein Schritt näher treten musste, um um ihren Leib herumgreifen zu können. Vielleicht war dies auch lediglich der Moment, in dem der Akt für ihn wirklich begann. Jedenfalls erfasste sie ein leichter Schwindel und Hermine riss die Augen auf, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Instinktiv legte sie ihre kalten Finger auf Snapes Hände, spürte sie zucken, aber verharren. Sein Körper hinter ihr strahlte Wärme aus und die Nähe seines Gesichts zu ihrem wurde ihr erst bewusst, als er zischend die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen ließ. Er gab nicht nur ihr Zeit, sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen, sondern auch sich selbst. Diese Erkenntnis erfüllte Hermine mit einer fremdartigen Zuversicht.

Sie konnte sich die aufmunternden Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, nur schwer verkneifen. Stattdessen strich sie über seine Handrücken, spürte die feinen Haare und Rundungen der Venen. Versuchte nicht, ihn aufzuhalten, als er nach unten glitt und den Knopf ihrer Hose mit demselben Geschick öffnete wie alles andere.

Hermine half ihm, die Jeans und das Höschen, das sie darunter trug, loszuwerden. Sie stieg aus dem Stoff und hielt die Luft an, als er mit dem Fuß in eines der Löcher tauchte und beides hinter sie schleuderte. Ein Ruck lief dabei durch seinen Körper und übertrug sich auf ihren. Der grobe Stoff seiner Kleidung rieb gegen ihren Rücken.

Während alles, was er vorher getan hatte, langsam vonstatten gegangen war, handelte er im nächsten Moment so plötzlich, dass Hermine schon gegen ihn lehnte, ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah. Mit einer Hand fuhr er zwischen ihren Körpern durch die Locken, die ihm den Weg wiesen, mit der anderen griff er unter ihren Oberschenkel und zwang sie dazu, das Bein auf die Bettkante zu stellen. Darüber verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und stolperte in die angenehme Wärme, die von dem Tränkemeister ausging.

Sirius hätte sie jetzt damit geneckt, dass sie leicht zu beeindrucken war. Snape allerdings blieb still. Er ließ seine Finger das tun, was Sirius mit Worten erreichen konnte. Massierte die knotige Verhärtung an der Spitze ihrer Schamlippen und brachte Hermine dazu, ihren Kopf gegen sein Schlüsselbein zu pressen und kehlige Laute von sich zu geben.

Sie wölbte ihren Bauch nach außen, zuckte zusammen, wenn er mit dem Ärmel ihre Brustwarzen streifte und verkrampfte sich immer wieder unter den leisen Kälteschauern, die über ihre Haut liefen. Im nächsten Moment schoss ihr die Hitze in die Wangen und breitete sich von dort wie ein Lauffeuer aus, bis ihre ganze Haut in Flammen stand. Schweiß brach ihr aus sämtlichen Poren und die Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, die Erregung für gewöhnlich mit sich brachte, ließ sie ihre Stirn gegen seinen Kiefer pressen.

Hermine seufzte und Snape legte seine Handfläche gegen ihren Venushügel, glitt mit dem langen Zeigefinger weiter hinunter und zog sich wieder zurück. Massierte mit kleinen Kreisen, kniff ab und zu vorsichtig in das geschwollene Fleisch und grub die Finger seiner anderen Hand in ihren Oberschenkel.

Sie hätte ewig so stehen können, gefangen in dem geduldigen Spiel, das er mit ihrem Körper trieb. Verzaubert von der Lust, die der furchteinflößende Mann trotz aller Distanz in ihr zu wecken vermochte. Obwohl ihre Muskeln irgendwann unregelmäßig zu zucken begannen, so flüchtig und schnell wie ein Wimpernschlag, war nicht ihr Höhepunkt das Ziel, auf das sie zustrebte.

Doch Snape hatte offensichtlich anderes im Sinn, als für immer seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine zu legen. Hermine machte den Fehler, sich an seinem Oberarm festzuhalten, um nicht doch noch das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Daraufhin beugte Snape sich ein kleines Stück vor, bis ihr Gewicht von seinem Oberkörper zurück auf ihre Füße kippte. Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zwang sie unter dem knisternden Schauer der Kälte, die ihren Rücken angriff, dazu, sich auf das Bett zu knien.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine sich platt auf den Bauch fallen lassen, das Gesicht in die Kissen vergraben und unkenntlich unter einem Wust aus Locken versteckt. Doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht die Position war, die Snape für das Gewinnen der Wette vorgesehen hatte.

Also stützte sie brav die Hände in die Matratze und grub die Knie in die Bettdecke, während sie hinter sich das Rascheln schweren Stoffes vernahm, gefolgt vom eigentümlichen Klappern der Hosenknöpfe.

Im nächsten Moment kehrten Snapes Hände auf ihren Körper zurück, doch dieses Mal legte er sie auf die Rundungen ihrer Kehrseite. Die Fingerspitzen in Höhe ihrer Lendenwirbel, die Handflächen auf ihren Backen griff er beherzt in ihr Fleisch und gab einen zischenden Laut der Zufriedenheit von sich, als Hermine überrascht kiekste. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn hörte, seitdem er ihr versichert hatte, keine Grenzen zu überschreiten. Der Laut verhallte so schnell, dass sie sich schon Sekunden später fragte, ob sie nicht doch ihrer Einbildung aufgesessen war.

Was allerdings mit Sicherheit keine Einbildung war, war die Aufforderung seiner Hände, ihre Beine noch etwas weiter zu spreizen. Hermine tat es und kiekste erneut, als er ohne Vorwarnung in sie eindrang. Für einen irren Moment glaubte sie, sie hätte das Schlimmste überstanden. Erst dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nicht ihr Anus war, in den er eingedrungen war. Da begann ihr Herz zu rasen und sie krallte unbewusst die Finger zusammen.

„Atmen, Miss Granger", wies er sie an, „Und entspannen Sie sich!"

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen und stellte sich vor, wie ihre Fingernägel den Stoff der Bettdecke durchbrachen (auch wenn das vermutlich nicht der Fall war). „Das geht nicht", fuhr sie den Mann hinter sich dabei an.

„Auf die Beweisführung bin ich gespannt", schnarrte er und bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter.

„Es ist verdammt kalt hier unten", fluchte Hermine, „Wenn ich mich entspanne, fange ich an zu zittern."

„Dann zittern Sie!" Er drückte auf einige harte Muskelstränge in ihren Oberschenkeln, als ob sie das dazu bringen würde, einen Schalter umzulegen.

„Ich wäre dafür, dass Sie es uns hier etwas kuscheliger machen." Ihre Stimme hatte einen süßlichen Ton angenommen, der umso verrückter klang, wenn man bedachte, dass Snape mit seinem Allerheiligsten in ihr steckte. Doch sie schob dieses Bild so weit von sich, wie es ihr möglich war, und spannte ihre Muskeln noch weiter an, als er zu einem Widerspruch ansetzte.

„Deswegen bevorzuge ich Kerle." Trotzdem zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang (denn im Gegensatz zu Hermine war er noch fast vollständig bekleidet) und kurz darauf prickelte angenehme, wohltuende Wärme über ihre kalte Haut.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", säuselte Hermine, zufrieden mit ihrem kleinen Erfolg. Sie ließ sich auf ihre Unterarme sinken, entspannte ihre Bauchmuskulatur und nahm so viel Spannung aus ihren Beinen, wie sie konnte, ohne zur Seite wegzukippen.

Snape schnaubte angesichts des Hohlkreuzes, das sie ihm nun präsentierte. Dankenswerterweise verkniff er sich den beißenden Kommentar, den sie nahezu hinter seinen verbissenen Zähnen knurren hören konnte.

Stattdessen nahm er einen trägen Rhythmus auf, der – ebenso wie sein Fingerspiel vorher – keinen Orgasmus zum Ziel hatte. Da Hermine nicht in das Drehbuch dieses Spielchens eingeweiht und in ihrer Position auch fast komplett zur Untätigkeit gezwungen war, ließ sie sich einfach treiben und genoss die sanften Schauer der Erregung, die durch ihren Unterleib liefen. Ihr Kopf sank der Matratze entgegen und als sie der plötzlich viel stärkeren Erdanziehungskraft folgte, rutschte ihr Po noch ein Stück weiter in Snapes Richtung.

Beiläufig spürte sie, wie er mit einem Finger ihre Feuchtigkeit aufnahm und eine Linie zu ihrem Anus zog. Es kitzelte, als er den Muskelring entlangfuhr und wurde angenehmer, je mehr er den Druck erhöhte. Zumindest bis er plötzlich durch die viel kleinere, engere Öffnung rutschte.

Sofort war Hermine wieder mit allen fünf Sinnen im Hier und Jetzt, riss den Kopf nach oben und den Mund auf. Ihr Schließmuskel spannte sich an, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte und ehe sie auch nur die geringste Chance hatte zu reagieren, zog Snape seinen Finger zurück – und brachte sie damit zu einem so grundehrlichen Stöhnen, dass sie sich überrascht eine Hand vor den Mund schlug.

Der Tränkemeister stieß ein zufriedenes Schnauben aus, konzentrierte sich dann allerdings wieder auf die Geschehnisse fünf Zentimeter weiter unten. Hermine stellte fest, dass sein träger Rhythmus plötzlich doch ihren Höhepunkt zum Ziel hatte.

Es war, als hätte er einen Funken auf trockenes Stoh geworfen und damit sie die Hitze der Flammen ertragen konnte, musste sie sich bewegen. Mit geschlossenen Augen kreiste Hermine ihr Becken, malträtirte ihre Unterlippe und versuchte, keinen vernehmbaren Laut von sich zu geben. Dass Snape so still war, setzte ihre Hemmschwelle ein ganzes Stück höher.

Ein Umstand, den er nicht zu dulden gedachte, denn als ihre Muskeln zu zucken begannen, beugte er sich vor und griff nach ihren Brüsten, massierte sie und reizte die harten Warzen. „Ich will es hören!", schnarrte er und stieß heftig nach vorne. Vor lauter Überraschung (und weil sie beinahe mit den Händen von der Matratze rutschte) schrie Hermine kurz auf.

Snape gab ein gutturales Stöhnen von sich, ob nun, um sie dazu zu brigen, ebenfalls den Mund zu öffnen, oder weil nun auch er seine Grenze erreichte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Doch wenn es ersteres war, dann ging seine Rechnung auf. Hermine seufzte und stöhnte, während sie versuchte, ihrem Körper ausreichend Sauerstoff zur Verfügung zu stellen. Trotz der Wärme kehrte das Zittern in ihre Glieder zurück, Schweiß rann ihr unter den Achseln heraus und den Rücken hinauf und wenige Augenblicke später begann ihr Schoß heftig zu pochen, ihre Beine gaben nach und Snape musste den Griff um ihr Becken intensivieren, damit sie ihm nicht aus den Händen glitt.

Ermattet und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt sank Hermines Kopf erneut auf die Matratze, während sich das nur beinahe unangenehme Gefühl von empfindlicher Taubheit zwischen ihren Beinen breit machte. Snape zog sich aus ihr zurück, obwohl sie überzeugt war, dass er von seinem Höhepunkt noch eine ganze Ecke entfernt war. Doch sie hatte keine Kraft, jetzt auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Erst als das zunehmend unregelmäßiger werdende Pochen allmählich nachließ und sie in einen Zustand zurückkehrte, den man als aufnahmefähig bezeichnen konnte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass der Tränkemeister sich – ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr – nicht ausruhte. Seine Finger waren zu ihrem Anus zurückgekehrt und wenn er nun mit einem durch den Muskelring schlüpfte, blieb das unangenehme Gefühl fast gänzlich aus.

Hermine richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf das Geschehen hinter sich und gab sich Mühe, die gerade entspannten Muskeln nicht wieder anzuspannen. Erst reizte er sie mit einem Finger, dann nahm er vorsichtig einen zweiten dazu. Dann tauchte er in die Feuchtigkeit, die er zwischen ihren Beinen hinterlassen hatte, und stupste mit einem dritten Finger gegen den Muskelring.

Während er sich vorher Zeit gelassen hatte, ging er nun mit einer neuen Zielstrebigkeit ans Werk. Unangenehm wurde es ihr bisher trotzdem nicht und so machte sie die leicht schwankenden Bewegungen, die Snape mit seinem Tun verursachte, mit.

Wenn sie den griesgrämigen Mann nicht schon so lange gekannt hätte, hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen in ihrer durch und durch passiven Stellung. Doch sie wusste, dass sie für ihn in diesem Moment nicht mehr als ein Projekt war, ein Ziel, das es zu erreichen galt. Und so verhielt sie sich still. Aktiv kam später, versprach sie sich.

Über ihre Überlegungen hatte sie einen Moment lang nicht darauf geachtet, was er tat, als er plötzlich seine Finger zurückzog. Dann rückte er ihre Kehrseite in die richtige Position und als das nächste Mal etwas den festen Muskelring berührte, waren es nicht mehrere Fingerspitzen, sondern eine runde, weiche Wölbung.

Hermine versuchte instinktiv, sich auf die Größe vorzubereiten – bis ihr auffiel, dass sie ihn bisher noch nicht gesehen, sondern nur in sich gespürt hatte. Überdurchschnittlich groß hatte er sich nicht angefühlt, doch größer als ihr Anus war er allemal. Sie schluckte hart und atmete lang gezogen aus.

Als hätte Snape genau darauf gewartet, schob er sich vorsichtig vorwärts. Zuerst war es erträglich, dann zog ein scharfer Schmerz durch Hermines Po. Sie jammerte leise, verzog das Gesicht und raffte die Bettdecke in ihre Faust.

„Ruhig atmen!", instruierte der Tränkemeister sie mit entspannter Stimme.

Hermine gehorchte. Sie holte zitternd Luft, hielt sie eine Sekunde an und atmete ganz langsam aus. Dabei schob er wieder ein Stück vorwärts und der Schmerz nahm zu.

Als sie einatmete, hielt Snape inne, gab ihr Zeit, sich an die ungewohnte Größe zu gewöhnen und schob weiter, wenn sie soweit war. Irgendwann spürte sie seinen Unterleib an ihrem Po, die drahtigen Schamhaare und die Wärme seines Fleisches.

„Atmen Sie weiter!", murmelte er. Dann zog er sich langsam zurück.

Das sonderbare Gefühl, das sie vorhin schon bei seinem Finger empfunden hatte, kehrte zurück. Nur viel intensiver. Es war allumfassend und atemberaubend. Hermine röchelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und spürte, wie ihr Schoß erneut zu zucken begann – nur weil er sich zurückzog. Kein Orgasmus, aber nahe dran.

„Wahnsinn", murmelte sie heiser, als er stoppte.

Ein dreckiges Lachen erreichte ihre Ohren. „Noch eine Runde?", raunte er.

Hermine musste nur nicken, um ihren Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen.


	39. Chapter 39

**Kapitel 39

* * *

**

Sie waren ein außergewöhnlicher Anblick für eine englische Nacht, die Sterne. Ihr passives Dasein machte den Kampf gegen die dichte Wolkendecke nicht gerade leicht und so blieben sie den Blicken meistens verborgen. Heute Nacht hingegen starrten sie auf die Erde wie die Erde in den Himmel starrte.

Diese sternklare Nacht hatte allerdings ihren Preis. Es war empfindlich kalt und windig. Zumindest wenn man nicht über magische Kräfte verfügte, mit denen man sich eine Membran aus Wärme wie ein Zelt bilden konnte. Unter dieser Membran war es wohlig und gemütlich. Warm genug, um einen Säugling mit nach draußen zu nehmen.

Sirius drehte den Kopf auf seinen Händen ein Stück nach links und beobachtete seinen Patensohn, wie er das Kinn auf die Brust presste, um James ansehen zu können. Der Junge schlief friedlich, den Kopf von Sirius abgewandt und zwischen Harrys Bauch und dem Stoff des schwarzen Umhanges sicher verborgen.

„Ist eine praktische Sache, so ein Flachdach unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster", sagte Sirius leise und wandte den Blick wieder in den Himmel.

„Allerdings", erwiderte Harry, klang dabei aber sehr abwesend.

Die Wohnung, die Harry und Ginny bezogen hatten, lag im obersten Stock eines Mehrfamilienhauses. Sie war kleiner als die darunter und wenn man von der Straße aus hinauf sah, schien es, als hätte man sie nachträglich oben aufgebaut. Unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster erstreckten sich noch gut drei Meter des Flachdaches, das die unteren Wohnungen schützte, und die Dachpappe war zwar nicht gerade mit einem Daunenkissen zu vergleichen, aber doch gemütlich genug, um es sich eine Zeitlang darauf bequem zu machen.

Durch das Fenster, unter dem sie saßen, fiel gelbes Licht und minderte die Sicht auf die Sterne – schmälerte jedoch nicht die Vertrautheit, mit der Sirius sie betrachtete. Sowohl in Askaban als auch in der Dimension hinter dem Schleier war der Blick in den Nachthimmel für ihn wie eine Gutenachtgeschichte gewesen. Eine der Geschichten, die sein Bruder ihm früher immer erzählt hatte. Bevor die Zugehörigkeit zu der einen oder der anderen Seite einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben hatte.

„Bist du oft hier draußen?", fragte er schließlich, die Stirn gerunzelt und die Finger in der Wärme seiner langen Haare vergraben.

„Hin und wieder." Harry seufzte und sah nun auch hinauf, eine Hand auf die Wölbung der Windel gelegt. „Ginny und ich haben unsere erste Nacht in der Wohnung hier verbracht."

Sirius grinste dreckig.

Obwohl (oder vielleicht gerade weil) er keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte, sah Harry herüber und zischte leise. „Nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte er enthusiastisch zu. Und dann sagte er leise: „Was für eine Verschwendung."

„Denkst du eigentlich nur an Sex?" Harrys Frage klang zum Teil empört, zum Teil belustigt.

Sirius beschlich der Verdacht, dass ihm sein bester Freund fehlte, denn mit seiner Frau besprach man solche Dinge nicht. Vor allem nicht auf diese Art. Und erst recht nicht, wenn sie gerade den ersten Sohn zur Welt gebracht hatten.

„Meistens", erwiderte er deswegen mit Gönnermiene. „Es ist nicht leicht, an etwas anderes zu denken, wenn man so lange darauf verzichten musste."

Harry schwieg eine Weile, doch man konnte regelrecht hören, wie er die Worte durch seinen Verstand schob, bis er sie richtig auf die Reihe bekommen hatte. „Hast du lange genug darauf verzichtet, um nicht lange über ein Angebot nachzudenken?"

„Ja", gab er ohne Umschweife zu.

„Hast du deswegen ein Verhältnis mit Hermine?"

„Nein." Sirius sah zu seinem Patensohn und zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe über den angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem jüngeren Gesicht. „Ich habe ein Verhältnis mit Hermine, weil sie eine begehrenswerte Frau ist und es genauso genießt wie ich."

Harry presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, so dass sie im schummrigen Licht kaum mehr zu erkennen waren. „Wirst du ihr wehtun?"

„Nein. Eher wird sie mir wehtun."

„Das macht es nicht besser."

„Das ist das übliche Spiel." Der Animagus zuckte mit den Schultern und als Harry irritiert die Stirn runzelte, fügte er hinzu: „Wusstest du, dass Ginny dir nicht wehtun würde, als ihr zusammen kamt? Und wusstest du, dass du ihr niemals wehtun würdest?"

„Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht absichtlich tun würde."

„Das weiß ich auch."

Ein weit entferntes Hupen durchriss die Stille für eine Sekunde, dann lastete die Nacht wieder so unbeeindruckt auf ihnen wie zuvor.

Harry sah wieder geradeaus und strich dabei gedankenverloren über den runden Rücken des Säuglings, der sich unter dem Umhang abzeichnete. „Ich finde es trotzdem nicht gut. Sie hat..." Er stockte.

„Jemand besseren verdient?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn, doch Harry schwieg. Nicht, dass das nicht Antwort genug gewesen wäre. „Ich verstehe deine Sorge, Harry. Vor allem jetzt, wo Ron in Rumänien ist."

„Das hat nichts mir Ron zu tun", warf Harry ein und seine Stimme hatte einen leicht aggressiven Unterton angenommen.

Sirius wusste es besser, behielt das allerdings für sich. „Ich habe Hermine zu nichts gedrängt und sie auch nicht um den Finger gewickelt. Im Gegenteil. Aber dieses Wissen wird dich nicht davon abhalten, gegen das zu sein, was wir tun."

„Nein, wird es nicht", stimmte Harry dumpf zu. „Aber ich bin froh, dass sie sich von den beiden Kerlen, mit denen sie zusammen lebt, nicht die Fledermaus für eine Affäre ausgesucht hat."

Sirius musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um sich nicht an seinem eigenen Speichel zu verschlucken. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, ein Gefühl, das er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt und auch nicht im Mindesten vermisst hatte.

Glücklicherweise schien es da oben irgendwen zu geben, der ein Einsehen mit ihm und seinem verräterischen Gebahren hatte, denn das Fenster hinter ihnen wurde geöffnet und Ginny streckte den Kopf in ihre warme Blase. „Gibst du mir James, Harry? Es wird Zeit für seine nächste Mahlzeit."

„Er schläft ganz friedlich", wandte Harry vorsichtig ein und beugte den Kopf nach hinten, bis er seine Frau einigermaßen sehen konnte.

„Das ist schön für ihn, ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass mir gleich die Brüste platzen."

„Oh." Während Sirius seine Fassung zurückerlangte und über die direkten Worte Ginnys grinste, setzte Harry sich auf und pulte geschickt das Kind aus seinem Umhang.

„Vielen Dank", säuselte Ginny, während sie ihn entgegen nahm, und verschwand wieder im Inneren der Wohnung.

Harry seufzte und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. „Wo waren wir?", fragte er nach ein paar Momenten.

Sirius schürzte die Lippen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wie sie auf das kräftige Saugen ihres Sohnes reagieren sollte. Erleichtert, weil der Druck in ihrer Brust endlich nachließ, oder angespannt, weil ihre Brustwarzen sich noch immer nicht an diese grobe Behandlung gewöhnt hatten.

Nach ein paar Minuten rückte letzteres jedoch in den Hintergrund und sie ließ sich entspannt in den Sessel sinken, in dem sie es sich bequem gemacht hatte. Die Müdigkeit, die auch drei Stunden ruhigen Schlafes nicht beseitigen konnten, sank schwer über ihren Körper und während James sicher in ihren Armen ruhte, schloss sie die Augen und erlaubte es sich, etwas zu dösen.

Zumindest bis der Kamin plötzlich lebendig wurde und helle, grüne Flammen darin emporzüngelten. „Nicht schon wieder", murmelte sie müde, hatte jedoch nicht genug Kraft, um sich ins Schlafzimmer zu flüchten.

Und so brach der Orkan Nymphadora ungebremst über sie herein.

„Hallo Ginny! Gut, dass du noch wach bist. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Wach ist was anderes", nuschelte die Rothaarige, doch davon bekam Tonks gar nichts mit.

Ihre Haare wechselten hektisch die Farbe, während sie ungeschickt durch das Zimmer stolperte und schließlich bäuchlings auf der Couch landete. „Autsch!", war es dumpf aus den Tiefen der Kissen zu hören und als sie sich wieder aufrappelte, hielt sie einen Schnuller in die Höhe. „Vermisst den jemand?"

„Im Moment nicht", sagte Ginny trocken und nickte zu James hinunter, der sich von dem Trubel überhaupt nicht beeindrucken ließ.

„Oh, gut!" Sie legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Was kann ich zu dieser überaus schönen Zeit für dich tun, Tonks?" Ginnys Stimme klang etwas gereizt. Wäre Harry jetzt hier, hätte er unauffällig den Kopf geschüttelt, um sie darauf hinzuweisen. Ginny genoss es, dass er draußen saß.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Die Jüngere blinzelte mehrmals. Dann war es an ihr, diesen äußerst intelligenten Laut von sich zu geben, den sie sonst tunlichst vermied: „Oh!"

„Genau. Und du musst mich von diesem Kind überzeugen."

„Habe ich Zeit, mir einen Schlachtplan zu überlegen?"

„Nein." Tonks schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ihre Haare wechselten noch dreimal die Farbe.

„Habe ich Zeit, meinen Sohn an die andere Brust zu legen?"

„Nein." Dann wurde ihr bewusst, was Ginny gefragt hatte. „Ähm, ja, natürlich."

„Danke." Während Ginny einen Finger in James' Wange bohrte, bis er mit einem Ploppen ihre Brust freigab, versuchte sie, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sie war wirklich gerne Mutter, hatte es seit ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr sein wollen und würde es vermutlich bis in alle Ewigkeit wollen. Doch auch sie musste sich daran gewöhnen, mit Leib und Seele einem Wesen verschrieben zu sein, das keinerlei Rücksicht auf ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse nahm. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, gelang ihr das besser und sie war mittlerweile wirklich stolz auf sich und ihre Leistungen.

Allerdings gab es auch zwischen all den Dingen, die sie geschickt und selbstbewusst meisterte, immer wieder Momente, in denen die Müdigkeit überwog. In diesen Momenten näherte man sich ihr besser nicht, sofern man nicht auf den Namen James getauft war und geschätzte fünfundzfünfzig Zentimeter maß. Mit ausgestreckten Beinen.

Das gerade war so ein Moment. Es wäre ein Leichtes für Ginny, Tonks über diesen Umstand in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie gut es sich anfühlen würde, ihren Frust loszuwerden. Und das bei jemandem, mit dem sie nicht unter einem Dach lebte.

Also hob sie mit der festen Absicht, Tonks einen Vortrag über die Uhrzeit, ihr allgemeines Verhältnis (das nicht besonders eng war) und die Uhrzeit zu halten, den Kopf und holte tief Luft.

Und dann scheiterte ihr Plan.

Scheiterte an den großen blauen Augen des Metamorphmagus, die abwechselnd James und Ginny betrachteten und dabei immer mehr zu glänzen begannen. Scheiterte an den zitternden Fingern und an dem blau und grün, das die kurzen Haare während dieses kurzen Moments annahmen. Scheiterte vor allem an der Erinnerung an die erste Zeit, nachdem sie selbst herausgefunden hatte, dass sie schwanger war.

Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich und sie lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Tonks?", sprach sie die Ältere vorsichtig an. „Wie wäre es, wenn du erstmal erzählst?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius verließ Harrys und Ginnys Wohnung kurz nach Mitternacht. Das Gespräch mit Harry war danach nicht mehr auf Hermine zurückgekommen, wofür er doch dankbar war.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Patensohn die Affäre mit Hermine gutheißen würde. Die Zeit, in der er ihn, Sirius, bedingungslos schätzte und mit der blinden Verehrung betrachtete, die man sonst nur seinem Vater entgegenbrachte, war lange vorbei. Harry wusste ziemlich gut, was für ein Mensch Sirius war. Und er wusste, dass das zu Problemen führen konnte.

Was er jedoch vergaß, war, dass Hermine um einiges intelligenter war als Harry und all diese Dinge ebenfalls wusste. Sirius machte sich keine Sorgen um das Verhältnis, das er mit ihr hatte, weil er sich sicher war, dass sie die ganze Sache vermutlich besser durchschaut hatte als er selbst. Sie wusste, was sie tat, und das erfüllte ihn mit einer angenehmen Sicherheit.

Was ihn nicht mit Sicherheit erfüllte, war Harrys Bemerkung wegen Snape. Schon bevor Sirius heute den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatte, hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Jetzt hatte er es noch mehr und so steuerte er ohne zu zögern das Labor an, nachdem er die grünen Flammen des Flohfeuers verlassen hatte.

Er klopfte kurz, wartete aber nicht auf eine Aufforderung einzutreten. Als ihn eine Welle warmer Luft umspülte, stolperte er allerdings überrascht zurück.

„Muss ja heiß hergegangen sein bei euch", sagte er, doch das Grinsen, mit dem er seine Worte begleiten wollte, stellte sich nicht so recht ein.

„Es war... passabel", erwiderte Snape, der mit seiner üblichen Geschäftigkeit hinter einem Kessel stand und seinem Gesicht durch das flackernde Licht des Feuers ein unheimliches Aussehen verleihen ließ.

„Dann hast du etwas falsch gemacht", ließ Sirius ihn wissen und atmete auf, als er Hermine entdeckte.

Sie lag in einem Bett, das sonst nicht hier unten stand. Eines ihrer Beine ragte nackt und blass unter der dünnen Decke hervor, in die sie sich verknotet hatte. Ihren linken Arm hatte sie unter den Kopf geschoben und bei jedem Atmenzug blies sie eine Haarsträhne vor sich her. Der ruhige Rhythmus ihres Atems ließ darauf schließen, dass sie schlief.

„Ich nehme an, für sie war es mehr als passabel."

Sirius musste kurz überlegen, ehe er wusste, was Snape meinte. Dann nickte er.

„Sie hat ihren Teil der Wette erfüllt", fuhr der Tränkemeister fort, als Sirius schwieg, „Wann erfüllst du deinen?"

„Ich werde es dich rechtzeitig wissen lassen, Schniefelus."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben." Er schabte eine undefinierbare Zutat von einem Brett in den Trank. „Da du schon gerade da bist... Kannst du sie _bitte_ in ihr eigenes Bett bringen? Sie stört hier."

„Wirst du eigentlich nie zu schätzen lernen, was sich in dein Bett verirrt, Snape?" Noch während er diese Frage stellte, ging er zu Hermine und hob sie mitsamt der Decke vom Bett hoch. Sie seufzte leise und schlang instinktiv ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Habe ich nie, werde ich nie", murmelte der Tränkemeister gedankenverloren, die Nase tief über den Kessel gebeugt. Erst als Sirius stehen blieb und ihn über Hermines Kopf hinweg ansah, hob er den Blick. „Die Tür ist da vorne", knurrte er und nickte in die entsprechende Richtung.

„Danke für den Hinweis. Ich hätte mich sonst hoffnungslos verirrt." Der Animagus riss sich von dem Anblick los und verließ das Labor durch die noch immer offen stehende Tür. Hinter ihm fiel sie mit einem Knallen ins Schloss.

Hermine schrak zusammen und blinzelte mehrmals. „Wahsislos?", fragte sie müde.

„Gar nichts. Ich bring dich ins Bett."

„Ach so." Ihr Kopf sank an seine Schulter zurück und ihre Füße wippten im Takt seiner Schritte, während er die Stufen in den ersten Stock hochstieg. Der vertraute Geruch von Snapes Labor begleitete ihn länger als sonst. Möglicherweise weil Hermine allein an diesem Abend mehr Zeit in den heiligen Hallen des Giftmischers verbracht hatte als er insgesamt. Er ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, bei ihr zu bleiben, nur um sie weiter riechen zu können.

Hermine war gerade so schwer, dass es ihn Kraft kostete, sie zu tragen, aber nicht schwer genug, als dass er großartig außer Atem kam, bis er vor ihrer Zimmertür ankam. Etwas ungelenk drückte er die Klinke runter und stolperte in den dunklen Raum. Der Geruch, der auch immer in ihrer Kleidung steckte, quoll um seine Nase und machte den Unterschied zu dem würzigen Duft von Snapes Labor deutlich. Sie roch gerade komplett anders, wenn auch ihre eigene Note noch irgendwo darunter lag. Die Mischung war atemberaubend.

Vorsichtig legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und wollte schon wieder zurückweichen, um in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen, als Hermine nach seinem Pullover griff. „Ich hab ein ziemlich großes Bett", ließ sie ihn wissen.

„Ja, ich weiß", nickte der Animagus und lächelte.

„Ich will, dass du hier bleibst", präzisierte sie widerwillig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das gut wäre." Sirius wandte den Blick von ihrem Gesicht ab und stützte sich auf die Matratze. Die Position, in der ihr Griff ihn hielt, war ziemlich unbequem und tat seinem Rücken überhaupt nicht gut.

„Warum nicht?" Je länger sie sich unterhielten, desto mehr wich die Müdigkeit aus ihrer Stimme. Das war eher kontraproduktiv für das, was er geplant hatte.

Doch sie würde ohnehin keine Ruhe geben, ehe er ihre Fragen beantwortet hatte. „Du riechst nach Snape", ließ er sie also wissen.

„Macht Sinn. Ich war den ganzen Abend bei ihm."

Sirius schwieg.

„Ist das schlimm?"

„Im Moment schon."

„Ist es dir unangenehm?", versuchte sie, ihm ein weiteres Detail aus der Nase zu ziehen.

„Nein." Er schnaubte. „Viel zu angenehm."

Sie brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie verstand, was er meinte (was sicherlich an der Uhrzeit und ihren Erfahrungen des Abends lag). Dann wurden ihre Augen eine Nuance größer, was ihm sogar im spärlichen Licht auffiel.

„Genau", stimmte er ihren unausgesprochenen Gedanken zu. „Du hattest für eine Nacht genug und ich zu wenig. Es ist besser, wenn jeder in seinem Bett schläft."

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung", erwiderte sie schlicht. „Mach die Tür zu und komm her!"

Daraufhin brauchte Sirius erstmal einen Moment, ehe er verstand, was sie meinte. Dann kehrte das dreckige Grinsen urplötzlich in sein Gesicht zurück. „Schniefelus hat dir ein paar von seinen Tinkturen vorgeführt, hm?"

„Oh ja."

„Und dank des Schlafes, den der Meister der Giftmischerei dir gegönnt hat, bist du auch noch komplett ausgeruht", überlegte er weiter.

„Allerdings." Ihre Zähne blitzten im Halbdunkel, als sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Ein wirklich reizender Zustand, in dem er dich wieder zurückgebracht hat."

„Um eine Erfahrung reicher und zu allen Schandtaten bereit", stimmte Hermine mit dunkler Stimme zu.

„Perfekt."

Hermine ließ seinen Pullover los und Sirius stand auf. Allerdings nur, um der Tür einen Stoß zu verpassen, die sie in ihren Rahmen beförderte. Dann zog er sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit aus, die er das letzte Mal vor langer Zeit an den Tag gelegt hatte, und begann, Hermine aus der dünnen Decke zu schälen, die Schniefelus ihr zugestanden hatte.

Während der Geruch, der an ihrem Körper haftete, bis eben noch anstrengend gewesen war, wirkte er jetzt wie ein Aphrodisiakum auf den Animagus. Mit jeder Stoffschicht, die er beiseite schob, wurde er intensiver.

Als er schließlich ihren Bauch vor sich liegen sah, flach und blass im Halbdunkel der Nacht, fühlte er sich mehr denn je wie der Hund, der laut seinem Alter Ego irgendwo in ihm steckte. Er presste seine Nase in ihren Nabel und sog den Geruch tief in seine Lungen.

„Du riechst so gut", murmelte er und war schon ziemlich weit von der Realität entfernt. Mit der Zunge kreiste er um die runde Vertiefung, strich mit den Lippen über die weiche Haut und genoss die Hitze, die von ihren Schenkeln ausging.

„Das sagtest du bereits", flüsterte Hermine und grub ihre Hände in seine Haare, bis sie ihm mit sanftem Zug zu verstehen geben konnte, dass sie seinen Mund gerne weiter oben hätte.

Sirius tat ihr den Gefallen und küsste sie gierig. Ihr ganzer Körper schmeckte nach einer hirnverdrehenden Mischung aus ihr und Schniefelus, doch ihr Mund war rein. Der elende Giftmischer hatte sie tatsächlich nicht geküsst.

„Er ist ein unverbesserlicher Kostverächter!", brachte Sirius hervor, als Hermine nach seinem Ohrläppchen schnappte. Dann saugte er sich an ihrem Hals fest, bis er sicher war, dass sie einen verräterischen Fleck zurückbehalten würde.

„Ich komme mir überhaupt nicht verächtet vor", murmelte sie und spreizte die Beine, bis er sich mit seinem Unterkörper dazwischen legen konnte. Fest und warm legten sich ihre Schenkel dann um seine Hüfte und ließen ihm gerade genug Freiraum, damit er in sie eindringen konnte.

Zuerst wollte er Hermine sagen, dass das Gefühl der Verachtung bei Snape später kam. Doch dann entschied er, dass sie auf diese Wahrheit von alleine stoßen würde. Es war sicherlich nicht verwerflich, ihr einige Tage lang die Illusion zu lassen.

„Das ist gut", sagte er deswegen.

Eine Hand fest in die Matratze gestemmt, begann Sirius, seine Hüfte vor und zurück zu bewegen. Eine neue Geschmeidigkeit schien Hermines Körper zu erfüllen, so als ob sie seit langem das erste Mal wirklich entspannt war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelte.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Sirius. Aber ich mache mir nichts vor." Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange, warm und zärtlich. Er folgte der unausgesprochenen Einladung und kehrte mit seiner Nase zurück in die Spuren, die Schniefelus auf ihrem Körper hinterlassen hatte.

Er berührte sie an allen Stellen, die er erreichen konnte. Ihre Finger schienen überall dort, wo er sie nicht erwartete. Der Taumel, den seine Sinne ihm bescherten, war ihm fremd und willkommen zur gleichen Zeit. Er hielt ihn davon ab, Hermines Worte zu verstehen.

Und dennoch, während er sich zitternd seinem Orgasmus hingab, beschlich ihn die unangenehme Erkenntnis, dass Hermine einmal mehr besser verstand, was passierte, als er es tat. Doch dieses eine Mal machte es ihm Angst.


	40. Chapter 40

**Kapitel 40

* * *

**

Als sich Sirius' Herzschlag unter ihrem Ohr beschleunigte, war Hermine schon geraume Zeit wach gewesen. Sie hatte letzte Nacht in Snapes Labor eine Menge Schlaf bekommen und fühlte sich ausgeruht und äußerst zufrieden. Die Erinnerung an die Erfahrungen des letzten Abends ließen eine gesunde Röte auf ihren Wangen erblühen.

Einige Minuten, nachdem Sirius aus dem Tiefschlaf in ein Dämmern geglitten war, begann sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen durch die drahtigen Haare auf seiner Brust zu gleiten. Der Animagus gab ein leises Summen von sich; Hermine deutete es freizügig als Schnurren, da er eine solche Art der Lautäußerung wohl kaum beherrschte.

Doch bevor die Dinge sich anders entwickeln konnten, als sie es geplant hatte, sagte sie: „Snape küsst also nicht."

„Nein", murmelte Sirius lang gezogen, die Stimme schwer vom Schlaf.

„Warum nicht?" Sie zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und versuchte, ein kleines Stück Haut zu fassen zu bekommen. Erst als sie gedankenverloren etwas zu fest zubiss, ließ sie es bleiben.

„Weil er Schniefelus ist", antwortete Sirius währenddessen und gähnte herzhaft, ehe er sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht fuhr.

„Erwartest du wirklich, dass diese Antwort mich zufriedenstellt?"

„Nein. Aber dass du bemerkst, dass es mich nicht die Bohne interessiert."

„Und ob es dich interessiert, aber das zuzugeben, würde dich in deinem Stolz verletzen", neckte sie ihn und grinste in sich hinein.

„Du redest wirr!" Nun bekam seine Stimme einen leicht verärgerten Unterton. Die Haare auf Hermines Armen stellten sich auf.

„Ach... Dann werde ich besser duschen gehen. Der Geruch auf meiner Haut vernebelt mir wohl das Gehirn." Sie stützte sich auf seiner Brust ab und setzte sich auf. Ein Blick in Sirius' Gesicht verriet ihr, dass sie einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sank sie neben ihm in die Kissen zurück und wiederholte ihren ersten Satz: „Snape küsst also nicht."

Mehrere Augenblicke lang blieb es still, dann fügte der Animagus sich anscheinend in sein Schicksal: „Nein, tut er nicht. Merlin sei Dank!"

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie es bereuen würde, eine genauere Erklärung von Sirius zu verlangen. Doch selbst wenn sie auf dieses Irgendetwas hätte hören wollen, wäre es ihr nicht möglich gewesen. Sirius ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

„Hast du dir mal seine Zähne angesehen?", fragte er mit großen Augen. „Ich bin nicht scharf darauf, mich denen auf mehr als einen Meter zu näheren!"

Hermine stöhnte schwer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich geh duschen", entschied sie dann und sprang aus ihrem Bett, ehe Sirius sie aufhalten konnte.

„Ich denke, du willst über Schniefelus diskutieren?", rief er ihr hinterher, klang dabei jedoch äußerst hinterhältig.

„Danke, ich verzichte!", erwiderte Hermine und als sie einen Blick zurück warf, sah sie, dass er entspannt die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und ihre nackte Kehrseite musterte. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie lange willst du da noch liegen bleiben?" Dann schlüpfte sie ins Bad stellte die Dusche auf sehr heiß.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Tonks schwanger ist?", fragte Sirius später, während er in dem Versuch, sein noch feuchtes Bein in seine Hose zu befördern, auf dem anderen Bein durch Hermines Zimmer hüpfte.

Hermine, die noch im Bad ihre Haare zu bändigen versuchte, keuchte entsetzt. Dann steckte sie den Kopf zur Tür herein und schüttelte ihn heftig. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht! Warum weißt du es, bevor ich es weiß? Und wie ist das überhaupt passiert?"

Sirius grinste dreckig. „Auf dem üblichen Weg, würde HeHerHich sagen." Im nächsten Moment musste er sich vor dem Handtuch ducken, das sie in seine Richtung geworfen hatte. „Sie war gestern bei Harry und Ginny, als ich auch da war. Scheint eine ziemliche Krise durchzumachen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Wen wundert's!" Sie ließ ihre Haare so, wie sie waren, und stapfte nackt aus dem Bad auf ihren Schrank zu. „Lupin gibt als Werwolf nicht eben die perfekte Vaterfigur ab. Zumal er seine Meinung bezüglich einer Beziehung mit Tonks so oft wechselt wie andere Leute ihre Socken. Davon abgesehen weiß ich, dass Tonks gerne Karriere machen würde. Sie liebt ihren Job und sie hasst es, wenn Dinge nicht so laufen, wie sie es geplant hat. Das passiert ihr einfach zu oft. Und die Krönung des Ganzen ist noch, dass ich gestern Abend nicht mal da war, um ihr zuzuhören. Ich bin eine miese Freundin."

Sirius blinzelte irritiert, als Hermine ihre Arme in die Luft warf und ihn mit leidender Miene ansah. Abgelenkt durch den äußerst ansehnlichen Blick auf die Linie ihrer Schlüsselbeine, ihre Brüste, den flachen Bauch und die Rundungen ihrer Hüfte hatte er den Faden ziemlich früh verloren. Was sie unglücklicherweise auf den ersten Blick erkannte.

„Du hörst mir ja nicht mal zu!"

„Doch, natürlich! Ich weiß alles." Dabei nickte er eifrig und reckte das Kinn vor – ehe er sich seiner eigenen Unwissenheit bewusst wurde und vorsichtig das Gesicht verzog. „Was hast du noch mal gesagt?"

Hermine schnaubte erneut und bediente sich ihres Zauberstabes, um sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden komplett anzuziehen. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du heute alleine zusehen kannst, wie du zurechtkommst. Ich habe eine Freundschaft zu retten." Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei, schüttelte die Hand ab, die er auf ihre Hüfte legen wollte, und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Bist du heute Abend wieder lieb?", rief er ihr durch das weiß gelackte Holz hinterher und lehnte sich gegen die Kommode neben der Tür, während er auf ihre Antwort lauschte.

„Kommt drauf an, was du dir einfallen lässt, um meine Stimmung zu heben."

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge und murmelte zu sich selbst: „Nichts leichter als das..."

Im nächsten Moment ging die Tür wieder auf und Hermine steckte den Kopf herein. „Und ich meine damit keine ausgefallenen Sexpraktiken. Streng deine grauen Zellen an!" Dann verschwand sie wieder.

Sirius hingegen starrte blinzelnd auf den Fleck, an dem eben noch ihre braunen Augen herausfordernd zu ihm aufgesehen hatten und schluckte hart. „Diese Frau macht mich fertig."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Tonks hatte die Zahnbürste im Mund, als sie Hermine die Tür öffnete. Mit kaum verständlichen Worten und abstrakten Gesten bat sie ihre Freundin herein und stolperte über das Band ihres Bademantels, als sie zurück ins Bad lief, um den Schaum loszuwerden.

„Ich koch uns einen Kaffee", rief Hermine ihr hinterher und hängte ihre Jacke an die Garderobe, ehe sie in die Küche ging und Wasser aufsetzte.

Aus dem Bad war ein lautes Gurgeln zu hören, gefolgt von: „Bin gleich da."

Hermine schmunzelte. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen wurde etwas kleiner, denn zumindest nach Tonks' Tonlage zu urteilen, war sie ihr nicht böse. Vielleicht, so dachte Hermine, war der Besuch bei Ginny sogar genau das richtige für die Aurorin gewesen. Wer sonst hätte sie schließlich von diesem Kind überzeugen können, wenn nicht die Frau, die am meisten von allen zum Muttersein geschaffen war?

„Was machst du so früh schon hier?", riss Tonks Hermine kurz darauf aus den Gedanken.

Hermine warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Zu Kreuze kriechen natürlich."

„Wofür das? Hab ich was verpasst?" Der Metamorphmagus zog sich einen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor; sie schien es sichtlich zu genießen, von Hermine in der eigenen Wohnung betüddelt zu werden.

„Nein, du nicht. Aber ich. Irgendwas läuft falsch, wenn ich von _Sirius_ erfahre, dass du schwanger bist." Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn und sah ihre Freundin vielsagend an.

Prompt wechselten Tonks' Haare mehrfach die Farbe, bis sie bei einem zarten Violett stoppte und verlegen drein blickte. „Tut mir leid. Aber mit irgendwem musste ich gestern reden und er war halt zufällig auch bei Harry und Ginny."

Hermine machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Ist ja nicht so wild. Ich ärgere mich bloß, dass ich nicht da gewesen bin."

„Macht nichts. Bist ja jetzt hier." Sie lächelte glücklich. „Wo warst du überhaupt?" Tonks griff nach einem der Äpfel, die in einer Schale auf dem Tisch standen. Und das anscheinend schon seit einigen Tagen, denn die ehemals grüne Schale hatte schon einen leichten Gelbstich angenommen.

Über das Knacken, als Tonks in den Apfel biss, suchte Hermine eifrig nach einer Ausrede – und landete schließlich bei dem, was immer bestens funktionierte: „Ich bin in der Uni-Bibliothek versumpft."

„Die Stühle da müssen ja wirklich unglaublich bequem sein", stichelte Tonks und grinste.

„Sehr", stimmte Hermine zu und stand auf, als der Teekessel zu pfeifen begann. Sie nahm ihn vom Herd und goss das Wasser langsam durch den Filter, den sie vorher bereitgestellt hatte. Der Duft des frischen Kaffees erfüllte die Küche. „Aber nun erzähl endlich. Was sagt Lupin zu dem Kind? Und wie geht es mit der Arbeit weiter?"

„Remus war... uhm... etwas perplex, könnte man sagen. Aber ich denke, er freut sich auch. Und die Arbeit... Na ja, ich hab die Gelegenheit gestern gleich genutzt, um Harry davon zu erzählen. Deswegen hab ich heute frei." Sie nahm eine Tasse von Hermine entgegen. „Danke. Die nächste Hürde werden meine Eltern sein. Ich wette mit dir, dass meine Mutter mich fragt, wie das passieren konnte."

„Eine berechtigte Frage, wenn du mich fragst", wandte Hermine ein und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, ebenfalls mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

Tonks schnaubte. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du als Studierte nicht weißt, wie das mit den Bienen und Blumen läuft."

„Das ist mir bestens vertraut", sagte Hermine, „aber ich betreibe diese Art der... Freizeitbeschäftigung schon seit geraumer Zeit, ohne dass ich schwanger geworden bin. Und bis heute Morgen dachte ich eigentlich, dass das eines der Dinge ist, bei denen du dich nicht ungeschickt anstellst."

Tonks griff sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Das tat weh!", klagte sie.

„Mea culpa." Hermine klang allerdings nicht im Geringsten reumütig.

Die Aurorin seufzte und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, während sie den angebissenen Apfel in der Hand drehte. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wann es passiert ist und wie es passieren konnte. Ich meine, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es irgendwann einmal vergessen habe, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wann das war. Vermutlich an einem der Abende, an denen ich völlig erschöpft war." Sie hielt kurz inne und dann wurde ihr anscheinend die Widersprüchlichkeit ihrer Aussage bewusst. „Oh, sag nichts!"

„Ich schweige wie ein Grab." Ein Lächeln konnte Hermine sich allerdings nicht verkneifen. „Dann ist es also schon fast offiziell. Du wirst eine Mom."

Tonks schluckte schwer. „Ja, so sieht es aus. Verrückt, oder?"

„Ein bisschen", gab Hermine zu. „Aber ich finde es auch spannend."

„Ich bin doch nicht die erste deiner Freundinnen, die ein Kind bekommt."

„Das nicht. Aber die erste, von der ich es nicht so bald erwartet hätte." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich tue selten das, was man von mir erwartet. Aber das trifft auf dich ja auch zu." Nun war es an Tonks, mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du und Sirius? Und mir hast du gesagt, es wäre ein Kommilitone."

Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee, als sie die ersten drei Worte vernahm. Hustend und prustend versuchte sie, den Sauerstoffbedarf ihres Körpers auf halbwegs elegante Weise zu stillen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. Ihr Kopf wurde heiß, was nur zum Teil von dem Hustenanafall kam, und das Kratzen in ihrem Hals ließ lange Minuten nicht nach. Sie ließ sich allerdings nicht davon abbringen, ein heiseres „Woher weißt du das?" zu krächzen.

„Harry wusste es. Er meinte, wenn du eine Affäre mit Sirius hast, kann ich auch ein Kind bekommen. Und dann hat er irgendetwas gemurmelt und ist mit James im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Ich glaube, das war etwas zu viel für ihn gestern." Tonks kicherte mädchenhaft und widmete sich wieder ihrem Apfel, bis Hermine ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle hatte.

Und dann wusste sie nicht so richtig, was sie sagen sollte. „Ähm..." Sie räusperte sich umständlich. „Ja, ich und Sirius."

„Das ist schon ein bisschen merkwürdig, findest du nicht?"

„Wegen dem Altersunterschied?"

„Nein. Weil er Harrys Pate und mein Onkel ist." Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Gar nichts. Ich mein ja nur."

Hermine seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht. Aber..." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Das ist es wert."

Tonks erstarrte und sah sie intensiv an. Dann beugte sie sich etwas vor und kniff die Augen zusammen, so dass Hermine sich wie in einem Verhör vorkam. „Sag mal, ist das für dich wirklich nur eine Bettgeschichte?"

Hermine hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ihr Hustenreiz mit aller Macht zurückkehrte und hüstelte verlegen. „Ich weiß nicht", kiekste sie dann und die Temperaturen in der Küche stiegen plötzlich um einige Grad an. „Ziemlich heiß hier, oder?", murmelte sie und zupfte am Kragen ihres Pullovers.

„U-huh", machte Tonks, „sehr!" Sie machte eine skeptische Miene. „Ich will ja nicht den Moralapostel spielen – das steht mir im Moment sowieso nicht zu. Aber dir ist schon bewusst, dass Sirius nicht unbedingt der Traum eines jeden Frauenherzens ist, oder?"

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Hermine. „Er ist kindisch, liebt anzügliche Sprüche und kann einem manchmal wirklich auf die Nerven gehen."

„Vor allem hält er nicht viel von Treue." Tonks blickte ernst drein, während Hermine diese Worte verdaute. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören möchtest, aber Remus hat mir mal erzählt, dass er seine Freundinnen mehr als einmal betrogen hat. Meinst du, dass du ihm das austreiben kannst?"

Die Jüngere senkte den Blick und drehte ihre Tasse mit einem leisen Schaben auf der Tischplatte. „Bestimmt nicht", murmelte sie dumpf.

„Kannst du denn damit leben?", fragte die Aurorin vorsichtig weiter.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte über die Sache nach. Sie wusste, dass Sirius ein Weiberheld war; und nicht nur das. Abgesehen davon, dass er sie bereits mit Snape betrogen hatte – wenn man es denn als Betrug bezeichnen wollte –, trug er diese Tatsache so sehr nach außen, dass sie direkt aus seinen Genen kommen musste. Sie hatte sich aber auch niemals der Illusion hingegeben, etwas an dieser Tatsache ändern zu können. Eigentlich hatte sie es nie als störend empfunden, sondern eher als... reizvoll. Zumindest aus der Sicht als seine Geliebten. Über die Möglichkeiten, die es darüber hinaus noch gab, hatte sie bisher nicht nachgedacht. Und sie wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht jetzt und hier mit Tonks diskutieren.

„Weißt du", begann sie deswegen nach ein paar Momenten, „ich denke, Untreue ist eine Sache der Perspektive."

„Ach was." Die Freundin schien ehrlich entsetzt.

„Betrachtet man es vom rationalen Standpunkt aus, gibt es Unmengen an Regeln und Normen, die einem der Verstand diktiert. Alles, was man im Lauf seines Lebens gelernt hat, was man als Anstand und Respekt unter Partnern bezeichnet. Aber wenn man es aus der Sicht der Evolution betrachtet, dann ist es ein natürliches Bestreben des Menschen, seine Gene so weit es geht zu verteilen. Nur weil Sirius weniger nach den Normen der Gesellschaft und mehr nach seinen Instinkten lebt, ist er doch kein schlechter Mensch."

Tonks schluckte schwer an diesen Argumenten, vermutlich weil sie nicht erwartet hatte, derartige Worte aus Hermines Mund zu hören. „Könntest du es denn ertragen, wenn er dich laufend hintergeht?", fragte sie heiser.

„Jemanden zu hintergehen ist etwas anderes als Untreue. Ich hab mir bisher ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich auch ein Mittelweg finden lässt zwischen dem, was der Verstand diktiert, und dem, was der Instinkt verlangt. Und das ist dann mein Weg." Ihre letzten Worte klangen so abschließend, dass Tonks lediglich anerkennend mit den Augenbrauen zuckte und – um eine Antwort verlegen – die Nase in ihre Kaffeetasse steckte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius schlich um die Tür zur Bibliothek herum wie eine Katze um einen fremden Futternapf. Wenn er sich der rechten Seite genug näherte, konnte er Hermine erkennen, die sich tief über ein Buch gebeugt hatte, während das Wachs lautlos an der vor ihr stehenden Kerze herunter lief. Näherte er sich der linken Seite der Tür, war sie gar nicht da.

Nach mehreren Minuten rümpfte er kurz die Nase und schniefte vernehmlich, dann lockerte er seine Schultern und betrat schließlich vorsichtig den Raum des Wissens.

Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf. Ob das nun daran lag, dass sie erst mit ihm sprechen würde, wenn er sie nach ihrem Geschmack überrascht hatte, oder ob sie ihn einfach nicht bemerkt hatte, konnte er allerdings nicht sagen.

Jedenfalls nutzte er die Gelegenheit und trat hinter sie, so dass er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legen konnte. Einige Minuten ließ sie sich die sanfte Massage gefallen, während sie weiter in ihrer Lektüre las. Dann sagte sie: „Wenn das deine Art ist, meine Stimmung zu heben, ist es ziemlich armselig."

Sirius schürzte die Lippen. „Man könnte es als vorsichtigen Test bezeichnen."

„So, so", erwiderte Hermine, „du hast also nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was du machen sollst, hm?"

Der Animagus verzog das Gesicht und setzte eine leidende Miene auf, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. „Könnte man so sagen...", stimmte er dann vorsichtig zu.

Daraufhin fasste Hermine nach seinen Handgelenken und drehte sich zu ihm um, sobald sie dazu in der Lage war. „Dann solltest du deine Anstrengungen intensivieren. Vorher wirst du mich nämlich nicht in deinem Bett wiederfinden."

Sirius sackte in sich zusammen und sagte mit theatralischer Stimme: „Jetzt musst du nur noch sagen, dass du statt dessen zu Schniefelus gehst, und mein Leid ist perfekt."

Sie drehte die Augen an die Decke und tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen. „Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee..."

„Schon gut, schon gut!" Er hob kapitulierend die Hände in die Luft. „Ich lass mir was einfallen."

Hermine feixte. „Wunderbar! Ich bin gespannt." Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Sirius stapfte frustriert zur Tür, blieb dort noch einmal abrupt stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. „Was erwartest du dir davon?", fragte er und klang um einiges ernster als noch kurz zuvor.

Er hörte Hermine seufzen. „Antworten auf meine Fragen."

„Warum fragst du dann nicht einfach?" Er stützte sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen ab und die kühle, glatte Oberfläche presste sich unnachgiebig gegen seine Haut.

„Worte können eine Lüge erzählen."

„Taten nicht?", wandte er ein, ohne sich gegen ihre subtile Anklage, er könnte sie anlügen, zu verteidigen.

„Nicht wenn es die richtigen sind."

Sirius nickte stumm, dann ließ er sie alleine.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Zwei Tage später schoss Hermine sämtliche Ermahnungen Dumbledores in den Wind und ging zu Fuß quer durch London, um die Winkelgasse durch den Hinterausgang des Tropfenden Kessels zu betreten. Ihr stand der Sinn danach, sich an der frischen Luft zu bewegen; das würde sie davon abhalten, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie eigentlich lernen sollte – und Dank Sirius' eifriger Bemühungen nie dazu kam. Er hatte seine Versuche, sie zu verführen, nämlich auch nach dem Gespräch in der Bibliothek nicht aufgegeben.

Das Wetter bescherte den Bewohnern von Englands Hauptstadt einige letzte Sonnenstrahlen vor dem Herbst, die auch die magische Bevölkerung in Scharen in die Winkelgasse trieb. In Florean Fortescue's Eissalon waren alle Tische besetzt und das Klingen von einem Dutzend Löffeln, die mit den Kristallgläsern kollidierten, schallte über die belebte Straße.

Die Magische Menagerie hatte anscheinend ihren gesamten Bestand an Eulen und Katzen nach draußen in die Sonne gestellt, was die meisten der Zwei- und Vierbeiner wenig genoss. Vielmehr versuchten diverse Tatzen durch die Stäbe der Käfige hindurch die Federn der Eulen zu erwischen, was diese mit lautem Kreischen kommentierten.

Madam Malkins hatte einen Ständer mit reduzierten Umhängen vor die Tür geschoben – zusammen mit einer Assistentin, die die Ware wie eine Glucke ihre Eier bewachte. Vermutlich war ihr von Madam Malkins mit der Entlassung gedroht worden, falls am Ende des Tages auch nur ein Faden fehlen sollte.

Und über allem buhlten die Wahl-Plakate mit den Gesichtern von Arthur Weasley und Rufus Scringeour miteinander um die Aufmerksamkeit der Passanten. Das Abbild Arthur zückte sogar einmal eine grüne Wasserpistole und zielte lächelnd auf seinen Rivalen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie dieses Kinderspielzeug tatsächlich schon mal im Fuchsbau gesehen hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und betrachtete das bunte Treiben. Sie hatte sich lange nicht mehr so ausgeglichen gefühlt, so mit allen im Reinen, die ihr wichtig waren. Und noch dazu mit einem äußerst prickelnden Geheimnis.

Dass ihre Affäre mit Sirius nun langsam die Runde machte, störte sie nicht weiter. Zum Einen hatte sie ohnehin nicht damit gerechnet, es ewig geheimhalten zu können, zum Anderen hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass aus der Affäre gerade ungewollt mehr wurde. Erstaunlicherweise erfüllte dieser Gedanke sie nicht mit Panik, wie sie noch vor kurzem geglaubt hatte. Eher mit dem Verlangen, es auf sich zukommen zu lassen und zu sehen, was passierte.

Ihr Abenteuer mit Snape hingegen... Das war etwas, das ihr eine gesunde Röte aufs Gesicht trieb. Etwas, das sie um nichts in der Welt mit irgendwem außer Sirius teilen wollte. Glücklicherweise dachte Snape genauso. Und glücklicherweise waren die Erfahrungen der besagten Nacht erst der Anfang gewesen.

Denn nach diesem kurzen Blick in eine fremde und faszinierende Welt fühlte sie sich außerstande, unverichteter Dinge wieder in ihren alten Trott zurückzukehren. Sie wollte mehr. Mehr sehen, mehr herausfinden, mehr erleben. Das einzige Problem war Snape.

Hermine war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass er ihr nach dem Einlösen von Sirius' Wettschulden noch einmal freiwillig so nahe kommen würde. Sie musste schon selbst aktiv werden, wenn sie ihre Neugierde stillen wollte.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte sie den Blick nach rechts, direkt zum Schaufenster des Süßigkeitenladens. Berty Bott's Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen hüpften eifrig in einer magischen Blase auf und ab und mehrere Kinder pressten sich am Glas die Nasen platt. Daneben war eine Auslage Pfefferkobolde, die sich ein Duell lieferten und dabei rote Funken sprühten. Zischende Wissbies drehten sich in rasendem Tempo um sich selbst. Nur die Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze lag bewegungslos in einem Korb und mittendrin steckte ein Reduziert-Schild.

Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als sie an einen Satz ihres Professors denken musste. 'Jede Veränderung lässt sich mit den Gesetzen der Naturwissenschaften erklären', hatte er ganz am Anfang ihres Studiums gesagt. Die meisten dieser Gesetze waren ihr mittlerweile gut bekannt. Nur von der magischen Seite hatte sie sie nie betrachtet.

Der Ausdruck tief empfundener Neugier breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war einige Zeit her, seitdem sie den Süßigkeitenladen in der Winkelgasse das letzte Mal betreten hatte. Eigentlich nicht mehr, seitdem sie sich von Ron getrennt hatte. Doch das würde sich heute ändern.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius lief unruhig vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Seine Stirn war von Falten geprägt und sein Blick so abwesend, dass er bei einer Runde gegen einen Stuhl lief und sich das Schienbein anschlug. „Verflucht!", zischte er und schob das Möbelstück unwirsch weiter unter den Tisch, ehe er seinen Weg wieder aufnahm.

Sich was einfallen lassen... Pah! Hatte Hermine überhaupt mal darüber nachgedacht, dass das Umwerben von Frauen neunzehn Jahre seines Lebens nicht unbedingt an erster Stelle seiner Freizeitbeschäftigungen gestanden hatte? Nun, wenigstens hatte sie ihm einen Aufschub gewährt.

Er musste irgendwen um Rat fragen. Nur wen?

Harry würde ihm einen Vogel zeigen.

Moony würde anfangen zu bohren. Er hatte noch nie viel davon gehalten, Ratschläge ohne detaillierte Informationen zu verteilen. Das musste der Jurist in ihm sein.

Arthur ging völlig falsch an die Dinge heran.

Albus kam aus Prinzip nicht infrage. Der alte Mann wusste sowieso schon zu viel.

Die Weasley-Jungs... Sirius wog seinen Kopf in der stummen Auseinandersetzung mit sich selbst. Er hatte eine hohe Meinung von jedem einzelnen von ihnen. Aber nicht bei diesem Thema.

Schließlich blieb er seufzend stehen und starrte in den dunklen Schlund des Kamins. „Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen, James."

„Kannst du den Mistkerl nicht endlich in Frieden ruhen lassen?", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihm.

Sirius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte. „Der Mistkerl hat dir das Leben gerettet, Schniefelus."

„Ja", stimmte der Tränkemeister zu, „nachdem du dafür gesorgt hast, dass es nötig wird. Ein absolut rührender Versuch, die Stimmung zwischen Potter und mir zu verbessern, Black." Snapes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und während er ihm einen kalten Blick voller Abscheu zuwarf, ging er zu einem der Schränke und schob ein paar Dinge darin über den Regalboden.

„Solche Versuche habe ich mir geschenkt, seitdem ich bemerkt habe, dass du deine Lebensenergie aus diesem Missmut ziehst. Also seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe." Sirius verzog die Lippen zu einem freudlosen Grinsen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Als Snape wieder aus den Untiefen des Schrankes auftauchte, hielt er eine Silberkanne in den Händen. Mit prüfendem Blick drehte und wendete er das angelaufene Stück und erklärte es mit einem Nicken für brauchbar. „Ich nehme lieber meinen Missmut als Grundlage für mein Leben, anstatt die absolute Unfähigkeit auf jedem Gebiet. Was hast du in den drei Jahren zwischen Hogwarts und deiner Inhaftierung noch mal getrieben?"

Darauf konnte Sirius nichts Anständiges antworten und so kniff er die Lippen zusammen und versuchte, Snape durch einen stummen Zauber zu Boden zu schicken. Dummerweise klappte es nicht.

Der Tränkemeister feixte und versetzte der Schranktür einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen, so dass sie laut zuschlug. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du wenigstens deinen sexuellen Horizont erweiterst." Dann wirbelte er herum und kehrte in sein Labor zurück.


	41. Chapter 41

**Kapitel 41

* * *

**

Es war um die Mittagszeit, als Sirius sich aus dem Grimmauldplatz schlich und auf vier Pfoten durch die Straßen lief. In seinen Adern summte es, als hätte er zu viel Alkohol getrunken. Dabei waren es nur drei Gläser Whiskey gewesen. Doch der Alkohol zusammen mit der Wut auf Schniefelus... Er wusste, warum es in ihm summte.

Deswegen war er nach draußen gegangen. Gegen den Rat von nahezu allen Menschen, denen er etwas bedeutete. Weil er nämlich _nicht_ absolut talentfrei war, wie Schniefelus so leichthin behauptet hatte. Sirius hatte immer gewusst, wie er seinen Kopf über Wasser halten konnte. Dafür hatte er sich nur sehr selten verstecken müssen.

Er stieß ein leises Knurren aus und beschleunigte seine Schritte für mehrere Straßen. Der rasant an ihm vorbei ziehende Gegenwind war kühl und feucht und er stellte sich vor, dass er alle hinderlichen Gedanken und Wünsche aus dem zottigen grauen Fell ziehen würde. Erst als er völlig außer Atem war, sah er ein, dass das nicht passieren würde.

In wieder mäßigem Tempo bog er in einen der vielen kleinen Parks, die London zu bieten hatte. Das Gras war feucht vom regnerischen Wetter des Tages. Die Bäume schlossen sich zusammen zu einer Wand aus wogenden bunten Blättern, die erst zu unterscheiden waren, wenn er nahe genug herankam. Ein Schauer lief durch Sirius' Körper und er preschte erneut voran.

Mehr als einmal schaffte er es nur gerade so eben, einem Baum oder Strauch auszuweichen, ganz zu schweigen von den Menschen, die alleine oder mit ihren Hunden hier spazieren gingen. Ab und an löste er lautes Kläffen aus oder ließ einen der anderen Vierbeiner heftig an den Leinen zerren. Das fühlte sich gut an.

Er schlug scharfe Haken oder machte waghalsige Sprünge über Büsche und Bänke. Und zwischen den ganzen kleinen Momenten, in denen sein Adrenalinspiegel in die Höhe schoss, genoss er das berauschende Gefühl der Freiheit, das ihm der Grimmauldplatz verwehrte.

Nach seiner Zeit in Askaban wäre Sirius jede Wette eingegangen, dass Gefangenschaft ihn niemals in die Knie zwingen würde. Doch die Jahre in der Welt hinter dem Schleier hatten ihn verändert. Man konnte ihn alleine lassen, man konnte ihm gefährliche Gegner geben, man konnte ihn hungern und dursten lassen und er würde darüber lachen. Solange es ihm freistand, dorthin zu gehen, wo es ihn hinzog.

Hermine war eine grandiose Ablenkung gewesen, nachdem er hierher zurückgekehrt war. Jung, neugierig, ein bisschen naiv und äußerst selbstbewusst. Sie war wie eine Droge für ihn. Und nun hatte sie beschlossen, dass es Zeit war für einen Entzug.

Er machte einen weiteren Sprung über eine Hecke und knickte beim Aufkommen auf der anderen Seite mit dem rechten Vorderfuß weg. Ein kleiner Ast hatte ihm die sonst so sichere Landung vereitelt. Sirius jaulte leise auf und rollte sich über den Rücken, bis die Wucht des Sprungs sich gelegt hatte. Der Schmerz ebbte schnell ab und wurde zu einem konstanten Ziehen, das bis ins Kniegelenk reichte.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und versuchte, das Bein zu belasten, was nur bedingt möglich war. Also machte er sich humpelnd auf den Weg, raus aus dem Park und zurück auf eine der größeren Straßen, bis er den Weg zurück in sein Gefängnis gefunden hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus hatte ausgesprochen gute Laune, als die Tür des Labors hinter ihm zufiel. Das lag natürlich zum Einen daran, dass er gerade mal wieder als Gewinner aus einem Wortgefecht mit der Promenadenmischung hervorgegangen war; zum Anderen jedoch auch daran, dass ihm heute noch ein Ausflug in die Winkelgasse bevorstand.

Er stellte die Silberkanne vor sich auf den Labortisch und trat einen Schritt zurück, ehe er mit seinem Zauberstab darauf deutete und das fleckige alte Ding wieder auf Hochglanz brachte. Und nicht nur das, gleichzeitig reinigte er es auch von sämtlichen Belägen, die nicht Silber waren. Denn zur Vollendung des Glanztrankes, den die Weasley-Zwillinge bei ihm angefordert hatten, brauchte er ein reines Silbergefäß.

Natürlich hätte er auch einen seiner Kessel nehmen können; er hatte mehrere, die aus reinem Silber bestanden – und im Gegensatz zur Teekanne hinterher durchaus noch brauchbar wären. Doch die Kanne bot eine Möglichkeit, die die Kessel nicht hatten: einen seperaten Ausguss zur Öffnung.

Bevor er sich ans Werk machte, suchte er eine Phiole aus dem Regal, die ausreichend Fassungsvermögen für den gesamten Kesselinhalt hatte. Diese stellte er etwa zwanzig Zentimeter vom Kessel entfernt auf den Tisch und versetzte dann die Silberkanne in einen Schwebezustand zwischen den beiden Behaltnissen. Die Kanne war leicht nach vorne geneigt, so dass die Tülle direkt auf den schmalen Hals der Phiole deutete.

Danach begann der leichteste Teil der Arbeit. Severus beschwor den Kesselinhalt, so dass der Trank sich in einem dünnen Strahl in die Luft erhob und durch die runde Öffnung an der Oberseite in die Kanne floss. Wie es das Rezept verlangte, lief der Trank gleichmäßig über eine glatte Silberfläche und plätscherte danach fertig in die Phiole. War der Trank noch dunkelrot, wenn er sich aus dem Kessel erhob, so war er silbrig glänzend, als er in das endgültige Glasgefäß lief.

Fünf Minuten dauerte es, bis der gesamte Trank vollendet war. Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche und einen Korken auf die Phiole. Dann nahm er die Silberkanne aus der Luft und drückte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen gegen die Unterseite der Tülle. Wie Papier ließ sich das Silber nach innen dellen. Der Trank hatte auf seinem Weg Silbermoleküle aufgenommen und das Material extrem ausgedünnt.

Doch Mrs Black würde die Kanne sicherlich nicht mehr vermissen und so unterzog er das ausgediente Stück einer weiteren Reinigung und zermahlte es mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes zu Silberstaub, den er sorgfältig in ein kleines Behältnis abfüllte.

Nachdem er auch den Kessel gesäubert und an die Wand zu den anderen gehängt hatte, nahm Severus die Phiole in die Hand und verließ das Labor. Er würde zwar nicht behaupten, aufgrund der Aussicht, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, kribbelig zu sein. Doch erleichtert war er schon, dem Gefängnis des Grimmauldplatzes für eine Weile entgehen zu können.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Hermine in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrte, war es bereits halb drei am Nachmittag. Wie meistens, wenn man sie nach langer Zeit mal wieder auf die Winkelgasse los ließ, hatte sie mehr gekauft, als sie geplant hatte. Zu ihrem Beutezug im Süßigkeitenladen nämlich noch drei neue Bücher.

Mit der Begeisterung eines fünfjähigen Mädchens, das ein rosa Kleid bekommen hatte, packte sie die Bücher in ihrem Zimmer aus und strich zärtlich über die Einbände. Wie ein kleiner Schatz fühlte es sich an, den Geruch einzuatmen und das Summen der Worte zu spüren, die gelesen werden wollten. Nur widerwillig stellte sie sie vorerst zu den anderen ins Regal. Dann schnappte Hermine sich die Tüte aus dem Süßigkeitenladen und verstaute sie in ihrer Hosentasche, ehe sie über den Flur ging und an Sirius' Tür klopfte.

Mit einem Brummen, das durch die Tür wie ein Bär mit Verstopfungen klang, bat er sie herein. „Hast du Lust auf einen Ausflug nach Hogwarts?", fragte sie und wackelte einladend mit den Augenbrauen.

Sirius, der tatsächlich ein Buch in den Händen hielt und las, sprang auf und warf den lästigen Ballast des Wissens auf sein Bett, ohne sich die Seite zu merken, auf der er gewesen war. „Alles ist mir lieber als lesen!", verkündete er.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Um das Problem werde ich mich später kümmern." Dann zog sie ihren Kopf zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin, bevor der Animagus noch auf die Idee kommen konnte, sie mit unlauteren Mitteln in sein Zimmer zu locken.

„Darüber reden wir noch", beschloss er. „Was wollen wir eigentlich in Hogwarts?"

Hermine sah sich nicht um, während sie die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss hinunter lief. „_Ich_ will das Schülerlabor nutzen. Was du willst, weiß ich nicht."

Sirius' Schritte hinter ihr stockten kurz, nur um dann eine Spur schneller als vorher hinter ihr herzulaufen. „Was willst du im Schülerlabor?", fragte er, als er sie eingeholt hatte und mit seiner flachen Hand kurz über ihren Rücken strich.

Hermine spürte die Wärme der Berührung durch ihren dünnen Pullover, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. „Ich möchte ein Experiment durchführen", antwortete sie vage.

„Sollte mich das Experiment interessieren?", hakte Sirius allerdings nach. Er musste über das Knistern des Feuers, das sie entzündet hatte, etwas die Stimme anheben.

„Nicht wirklich." Sie nahm die Schale mit dem Flohpulver vom Kaminsims.

„Ist das auch so ein ‚Überrasch mich!'-Ding?"

„Nein. Mein Sexembargo reicht doch, oder etwa nicht?"

„Absolut!", beeilte er sich zu antworten und setzte prompt eine leidende Miene auf. „Es ist so schwer... ohne dich..."

„Kindskopf!", erwiderte Hermine und hielt ihm das Flohpulver hin. „Du zuerst."

Der Animagus sah sie missgelaunt an; es war offensichtlich, dass er sich weitaus anregendere Dinge vorstellen konnte, als an die Stätte des Wissens zurückzukehren, der er nach den sieben Jahren Halbgefangenschaft in seiner Jugend sicherlich nur allzu gerne entkommen war. Dennoch griff er grob in die Schale und warf das grüne Pulver in die Flammen. Hermine biss sich amüsiert auf die Unterlippe, während sie beobachtete, wie er verschwand. Dieses kleine Spiel begann zunehmend Spaß zu bringen. Dass sie die Zwischenzeit dafür nutzen konnte, sich auf ihre Prüfungen vorzubereiten, fügte der Liste der Vorteile einen weiteren Punkt hinzu.

„Aber ein kleines bisschen könnte er sich trotzdem beeilen", murmelte sie und wackelte mit der Nasenspitze, ehe sie ebenfalls in die Schale griff und sie auf das Sims zurückstellte. Sie hatte sich zugegebenermaßen sehr an die kleinen Schäferstündchen gewöhnt.

Doch manchmal musste eine Frau eben tun, was eine Frau tun musste, um herauszufinden, woran sie war. „Hogwarts – Krankenflügel!", nannte sie denselben Zielkamin wie Sirius – obwohl Madam Pomfrey es hassen würde, dass sie ihre heiligen Hallen als Durchgangsbahnhof missbrauchten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Womit Hermine zugegebenermaßen nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Madam Pomfreys Groll sich äußern würde, indem sie Sirius resolut an der Flucht hinderte und mit dem Befehlston eines Marine-Admirals auf eines der leeren Betten kommandierte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, Kontrolle in zwei Tagen. Das war vor fünf Tagen!", wetterte sie mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen.

„Mein Kalender ist verschwunden", erwiderte Sirius und versuchte es mit dem Lächeln eines Engels.

Doch Madam Pomfrey wäre nicht solange Medihexe in Hogwarts gewesen, wenn sie sich durch solche Tricks von ihrer Arbeit abhalten lassen würde. „Wie du dir merkst, wann du hier aufzutauchen hast, ist mir herzlich egal. Und wenn du dich in eine Ecke setzt und die Sekunden zählst."

„Ähm... danke, ich habe Besseres zu tun."

Hermine musste sich während dieses Schlagabtausches arg zusammenreißen, um nicht einem mädchenhaften Kichern anheim zu fallen. Bevor Sirius also noch weiter seinen zweifelhaften Charme spielen lassen konnte, warf sie vorsichtig ein: „Ich geh dann mal. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest."

Ohne seinen bettelnden Blicken auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, schlüpfte Hermine aus dem Krankenflügel und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Obwohl es schon Jahre her war, dass sie das letzte Mal in Hogwarts gewesen war, kannten zumindest ihre Beine den Weg hinab in den dunkelsten Teil des Schlosses noch äußerst genau. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, jetzt wieder hier zu sein. Wie eine Reise in ihre eigene Vergangenheit. Ein Teil von ihr wartete darauf, dass Harry und Ron um die Ecke bogen und sie hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld zerrten.

Doch keiner der beiden spielte jetzt noch oft Quidditch. Harry hatte seine Familie und seinen Beruf, was vermutlich mehr war, als er sich jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte. Und Ron... Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste nicht mehr viel von ihm. Nachdem sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte, hatte er sie nicht mehr in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Was genau er jetzt in Rumänien tat, war ihr völlig schleierhaft. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er dort glücklicher war als hier.

Einige Minuten später bog sie in den Gang, der von der Eingangshalle aus in die Kerker hinab führte. Seitdem Snape die Schule verlassen hatte, hatte dieser Teil des Schlosses seine einschüchternde Wirkung eingebüßt; vermutlich verstanden die unteren Jahrgänge nicht mal, warum die oberen Jahrgänge noch immer solchen Respekt davor hatten.

Für Hermine allerdings war der Gedanke an den Tränkemeister jetzt ein völlig anderer als noch vor zwei Wochen. Der Respekt war noch derselbe, aber ihre Angst hatte sich in Neugierde verwandelt.

Schließlich kam sie vor der Bürotür des neuen Lehrers für Zaubertränke an. Sie war gespannt, ob er sie aufgrund ihres Status als ehemalige Schülerin oder als Mitglied des Ordens in die Schülerlabore lassen würde. Nur _dass_ er es tun würde, konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus ließ seine Blicke mit erhobenem Kinn über die Kunden wandern, die zwischen den Regalen des Ladens für Zauberscherzartikel standen, und durchquerte den Vorhang, der in den hinteren Teil der Verkaufsräume führte, ohne das Privileg zu verbergen, das er hatte. Die Phiole mit dem Glanztrank hatte er unter seinem Umhang verborgen; so wenig er wollte, dass es die Runde machte, wer zu seinen Kunden zählte, wollten die Zwillinge vermeiden, dass auch nur Ansätze ihrer Pläne an die Öffentlichkeit gerieten, ehe sie verkaufsreif waren.

Nachdem er das dumpfe Rascheln des schweren Umhanges hinter sich vernommen hatte, stellte er jedoch die Phiole offen auf den Tisch, direkt in den Strahl der Sonne, der durch ein kleines Fenster weit oben der Wand in den Raum fiel. Es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass seine Tränke einer genauen Musterung unterzogen wurden.

Einer der beiden Weasley-Zwillinge – Severus hatte es noch in der ersten Woche der beiden in Hogwarts aufgegeben, sie auseinander halten zu wollen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass er verhasste Schüler stets nur mit dem Nachnamen ansprach, nicht weiter hinderlich war – trat neben ihn und beugte sich vor, bis er mit dem Trank auf Augenhöhe war.

„Wunderbar", befand er schließlich und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Für den Prototyp und die ersten fertigen Exemplare wird es reichen, doch wenn es ein Erfolg wird, werden wir mehr brauchen. Wann müssen wir Ihnen Bescheid geben, sollten wir Nachschub benötigen?" Während er sprach, hatte der junge Mann mit den typisch roten Weasley-Haaren drei Galleonen aus dem Umhang gezogen und sie Severus in die Hand gezählt.

„Der Trank ist nicht aufwändig. In zwei Tagen kann ich Ihnen eine beliebige Menge zubereiten. Das einzige, das hinderlich ist, ist die Veredelung mit Silber am Ende. Diese Phiole hat bereits eine Silberkanne aus dem Bestand von Mrs Black gekostet. Mehr Trank braucht entsprechend mehr Silber", erklärte der Tränkemeister.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben die gute Mrs Black nicht um ihr Einverständnis gebeten", mutmaßte der Jüngere, ohne dass sein Grinsen etwas von seiner Intensität einbüßte.

„Zeitverschwendung", tat Severus die Möglichkeit ab, die die Höflichkeit verlangt hätte. „Haben Sie schon eine neue Bestellung, Mr Weasley?", kehrte er dann zum Geschäft zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

„Im Moment nicht. Wir werden Sie bei Bedarf auf dem üblichen Wege kontaktieren."

Severus neigte einverstanden den Kopf. Der übliche Weg war ein Buch, zu dem es diverse Gegenstücke gab. Er hatte bei allen Stammkunden eines hinterlegt und immer, wenn sie eine Bestellung in ihr Exemplar eintrugen, konnte er es in seinem lesen. Doch das Prinzip funktionierte auch anders herum; er konnte seinen Kunden so auf schnelle Art mitteilen, wann sie die Lieferung zu erwarten hatten. Und das ganz ohne persönlichen Kontakt oder das Schreiben lästiger Briefe, die wiederum offensichtlichen Eulenverkehr benötigten. Er war Minerva wirklich dankbar für die kleine Zauberei, mit der sie ihm die Arbeit erleichtert hatte.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie auch Tarnzauber im Angebot, die einen unauffällig durch die Straßen gehen lassen?" Der Tränkemeister wippte auf den Füßen vor und zurück, während er das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schülers aufmerksam musterte.

„Nicht direkt im Angebot", begann sein Gegenüber, „aber wir haben welche. Was darf es denn sein?"

Severus schürzte die Lippen. „Ich dachte an eine Art Verkleidung. Unauffällig und wirksam."

Das breite Grinsen, das die Weasley-Zwillinge auszeichnete, kehrte zurück. „Ich werde sehen, was ich finde. Es ist doch immer wieder nett, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Mr Snape."

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten etwas, während der junge Mann zwischen den Regalen des Lagers verschwand. Denn er hatte nicht vor, sofort in den Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Sirius den Fängen der Medihexe entkommen war (natürlich nicht, ohne die exzellente Gelegenheit auch gleich für die Heilung seines verknacksten Handgelenks zu nutzen), lief er die Stufen zur Eingangshalle beschwingt hinunter. Einmal wagte er einen riskanten Sprung von einer Treppe auf eine andere, um einem lästigen Umweg zu entgehen, der sich durch eine Laune der Treppenbewegung ergeben hätte. Er grinste und blickte verstohlen zurück.

„Wie in alten Zeiten", murmelte er.

Dann lief er weiter und konnte nur schwer seine Begeisterung zügeln, als er in das warme Sonnenlicht trat. Es verlockte ihn, seine Animagusgestalt anzunehmen. Doch da Sirius Black allgemein als tot galt, war seine wahre Gestalt vermutlich die bessere Tarnung als der zottige Hund, der alleine die Ländereien überquerte.

Etwas merkwürdig war es schon, nach so vielen Jahren wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Da er dem Alter eines Schülers schon lange entwachsen war, kam er sich auch reichlich fehl am Platz vor. Deswegen beschloss er, den einzigen Schüler zu besuchen, der die Schule niemals verlassen hatte. Fang würde sich mit Sicherheit ebenfalls freuen.

Schon von weitem konnte Sirius sehen, dass Hagrid zu Hause war. Obwohl die Sonne tagsüber noch reichlich Wärme spendete, stieg Qualm aus dem Schornstein der Hütte, der sich im milden Wind kringelte und zum Verbotenen Wald hinüber zog.

Fang begann schon zu jaulen, als Sirius noch zwanzig Meter entfernt war. Die Lappen vor den Fenstern, die der Halbriese allen Ernstes als Gardinen bezeichnete, bewegten sich und zwei große Augen, die von struppigem Gesichtshaar umwuchert waren, schielten durch das dreckige Glas.

„Fang, sei still!", dröhnte die Stimme des Wildhüters bis zu Sirius. Und weil er gerade so übermütig war, antwortete er dem Saurüden mit einem ähnlichen Jaulen, so dass Hagrids Befehl keinerlei Wirkung zeigte.

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Hagrid sah ihm entgegen. „Sieh' ma' einer an!", begrüßte er ihn. „Dachte schon, du würd'st dich gar nich' mehr blick'n lass'n..." Als Sirius bei ihm angekommen war, landete die große Hand Hagrids mit einem harten Schlag auf seiner Schulter, so dass er etwa drei Zentimeter in den weichen Boden getrieben wurde.

„Ich hatte einige Dinge zu regeln", erwiderte Sirius vage. Glücklicherweise war seine Rückkehr noch nicht allzu lange her; und doch lange genug, damit Albus den Mitgliedern des Ordens im Schloss davon hatte berichten können.

Hagrid brummte kurz. Dann deutete er mit seiner riesigen Hand ins Innere der Hütte und stellte sich etwas quer, so dass Fang, der die ganze Zeit einen Weg vorbei an den Beinen seines Herrchens gesucht hatte, endlich nach draußen gelangen konnte. Sirius hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, seine Animagusgestalt anzunehmen, da wurde er schon von der Seite erwischt und quer durch das Gras gerollt.

Fang kläffte und jaulte, dass ihm seine Ohren klingelten. Doch hier, verborgen zwischen Hagrids Hütte und den ersten Ausläufern des Waldes, ließ Sirius sich gerne auf das übermütige Spiel ein, das Fang anzettelte. Es gab selten Momente, in denen er sich derart frei fühlte.

Hagrid hingegen stand vor seiner Hütte und betrachtete das Treiben mit skeptischer Miene. „Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin drin'n", informierte er die beiden, ehe er ins Innere seiner Hütte zurückkehrte. Die Tür ließ er allerdings einen Spalt offen stehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermines Wangen hatten eine gesunde rote Farbe angenommen, während sie sich für die Arbeit im Labor vorbereitet hatte. Zwar hatte sie den neuen Lehrer, Professor McAllistor, erst an Professor Dumbledore weiter verweisen müssen, doch der Schulleiter hatte nicht lange gezögert und ihrer Bitte sofort entsprochen – ohne dass sie erklären musste, was sie eigentlich im Labor wollte.

Nun hatte sie sich die Haare zurückgebunden, eine Schürze um den Hals gelegt und stand nachdenklich vor den Materialien, die das Schülerlabor zu bieten hatte. Einen Kessel würde sie früher oder später sicherlich brauchen. Allerdings nur einen kleinen. Hermine nahm einen schlichten Eisenkessel von der Wand und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, an dem sie arbeiten wollte. Dann nahm sie die Messer, Pinzetten und Spatel unter die Lupe, die in einigen Schubladen untergebracht waren. Die meisten zeigten offensichtliche Spuren des schlechten Umganges, den die Schüler pflegten. Doch mit den richtigen Zaubern sollten die Instrumente gut wieder auf Vordermann gebracht werden können.

Sie nahm sich das heraus, was sie als hilfreich erachtete, und kehrte damit zum Tisch zurück.

Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob Sirius wohl noch immer im Krankenflügel steckte. Er hatte sich bisher nicht hier blicken lassen. Sie war sich allerdings auch nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt tun würde. Das Tränkelabor, egal auf welche Art man es nutzte, war absolut nicht sein Revier; weder würde sie sich wundern, noch wäre sie ihm böse, wenn er die Zeit hier in Hogwarts nutzte, um etwas ungefährlichen Auslauf zu bekommen.

Während sie die Instrumente vor sich sortierte und dann zu reinigen begann, schlich sich eine Falte auf Hermines Stirn. Bisher hatte sie sich nie großartig Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass Sirius sich in Gefahr brachte, wenn er den Grimmauldplatz eigenmächtig verließ. Doch jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er dabei jedes Mal sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Professor Dumbledore bat ihn und Snape schließlich nicht umsonst darum, sich bedeckt zu halten.

Nachdenklich stand sie am Tisch, eine Pinzette in der Hand, und blickte ins Leere. War ihre neu entdeckte Sorge um sein Wohlergehen ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich mehr von dieser Affäre erhoffte?

Hermine rümpfte die Nase und stieß einen zischenden Luftstrom aus ihren Lungen. Einen schönen Floh hatte Tonks ihr da ins Ohr gesetzt. Sie sollte besser aufpassen, dass Sirius nichts davon bemerkte.

Und deswegen konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den eigentlichen Grund, aus dem sie das Schülerlabor aufgesucht hatte. Sie legte die nun sauberen Instrumente auf den Tisch zurück und fasste unter die Schürze, die sich hinter ihrem Rücken überlappte. Mit beinahe kindlicher Begeisterung zog sie die kleine Tüte mit der Lakritze hervor, die man ihr im Süßigkeitenladen gegeben hatte. Die reduzierte, da nicht mehr lange haltbare Ware war genau das richtige für eine kleine Testreihe, die die wissenschaftlichen Gesetzt der Muggel auf magiesche Art auf die Probe stellen sollte.

Hermine rollte die obere Lasche der Tüte auf und zog eine flache Schale heran. Dann kippte sie das Objekt ihrer Forschungsarbeit klimpernd auf das Prozellan und überlegte angestrengt, wie sie sich ihm wohl am besten näherte, dem Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritz.


	42. Chapter 42

**Kapitel 42

* * *

**

Die weiße Masse warf träge Blasen, die erst platzten, als sie bereits eine gewaltige Größe erreicht hatten. Sehr langsam, so als täte sie dies nur widerwillig, zerlief sie zu den Seiten; die Wände der Petrischale würde sie vermutlich nie erreichen. Zumindest nicht bei der Menge, die Hermine für den Anfang ihrer Versuchsreihe gewählt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten passierte dann gar nichts mehr. Abgesehen davon, dass die Blasen schneller platzten und die Masse allmählich braun wurde. Sie löschte die magische Flamme und richtete sich wieder auf. Mit schmollender Miene schob sie die Schutzbrille in ihre Haare und tippte sich gegen die Nasespitze.

Ohne ein anständiges Lösungsmittel würde sie hier nicht weiterkommen. Die Frage war bloß, welches sie benutzen sollte. Wenn sie tatsächlich herausfinden wollte, welchen Gesetzmäßigkeiten der Zauber auf diesen Süßigkeiten folgte, musste sie das Gefüge aus beidem so gut es ging in seine Einzelteile zerlegen. Sie wusste nur noch nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollte, ohne den Zauber aufzuheben.

Nachdenklich schweifte ihr Blick durch das Schülerlabor von Hogwarts. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn und nahm ein weiteres Stück der Lakritze in die Hand. Abgesehen von der weißen Farbe – von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie durch den angehefteten Zauber oder nur zu Werbezwecken entstanden war – war es völlig normale Lakritze. Theoretisch, so dachte sie weiter, müsste man den Zauber auch unabhängig von der Lakritze, zum Beispiel auf eine beliebige Flüssigkeit anwenden können.

Mit dem Plan im Kopf, die Sache von einer anderen Seite anzugehen, räumte sie ihre Testobjekte zusammen und ordnete den Arbeitsplatz. Gerade als sie die Petrischale zurück in die Schublade legte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Labor.

Hermine warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter – und erstarrte. Sie blinzelte einmal und noch ein zweites Mal. Dann begann sie zu lachen. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Sirius blieb stehen und schaute mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an sich hinunter. Die ehemals blaue Jeans war nun grün und braun gescheckt. In seinen schwarzen Haaren hingen faustgroße Grasbüschel und sein Hemd hatte einen großen Riss über der Schulter. Sein Gesicht war wie für einen Feldzug geschminkt; nur die rosigen Lippen stachen daraus hervor. Er sah aus wie ein Junge nach dem besten Tag seines Lebens.

„Fang ist passiert", antwortete er schließlich und klang auch wie ein kleiner Junge am besten Tag seines Lebens. „Aber falls es dich tröstet: ihn hat es noch schlimmer erwischt." Die verschmutzen Balken über seinen Augen, die früher mal Augenbrauen gewesen waren, hüpften begeistert auf und ab.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, konnte ihr Grinsen allerdings kaum unter Kontrolle bekommen. Sirius war nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen, doch dass ihm, dem Streuner, die Gefangenschaft im Grimmauldplatz schwer fiel, war ihr nicht entgangen. Es war schön, ihm die Freude dieses Ausfluges ansehen zu können.

Nichtsdestotrotz weigerte sich etwas in ihr, sich ihm weiter als unbedingt nötig zu nähern, und so löste sie das Problem auf die magische Art: mit ihrem Zauberstab und dem richtigen Spruch.

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Und ich dachte immer, der abgerissene Look würde die Frauen anziehen."

„In deiner Jugend vielleicht. Ich mag es lieber sauber."

„Ach ja? Das habe ich anders erlebt."

„Ich fand es ziemlich sauber... unter der Dusche. Schade, dass das im Moment nicht auf der To do-Liste steht." Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und ging so nah an ihm vorbei, dass sie ihn am Arm berührte und die Hitze seines Körpers spüren konnte.

Er bewegte sich so schnell, dass sie es erst bemerkte, als er sie bereits fest im Arm hielt. Ihr Rücken presste sich hart gegen seine Brust und sie spürte das rasche Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes an ihrer Wirbelsäule. „Ich finde, wir sollten es schnellstens wieder dazu schreiben."

„Dann tu was dafür!", presste sie hervor und wehrte sich gegen seine Umarmung.

Einen Moment hielt er sie noch fest, dann stieß er sie von sich, packte dafür jedoch ihre linke Hand. „Komm mit!" Und schon zog er sie hinter sich her aus dem Schülerlabor.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine hatte stets dem Klischee einer Streberin entsprochen: in der Theorie in Genie, beim Sport das reinste Desaster. Als Sirius sie nun quer durch das Schloss und über die Ländereien der Schule direkt zum Verbotenen Wald im Laufschritt hinter sich herzog, hatte sie schon nach wenigen Minuten das Stadium der akuten Luftnot erreicht.

„Geht das... auch... _etwas_... lang... samer?", keuchte sie, während er mit dem Geschick eines Tieres Bäumen auswich, über niedrige Büsche sprang und Haken schlug – was sie natürlich alles ebenfalls mitmachen musste, da er sie noch immer an der Hand festhielt.

„Es geht schon, aber dann bringt es keinen Spaß", antwortete Sirius und klang dabei nicht im Mindesten angestrengt. Eher im Gegenteil; er schien gerade erst warm zu werden.

„Ich wusste... gar... nicht..." Sie unterbrach ihren angefangenen Satz, um leise aufzuschreien, da ihr ein tief hängender Ast direkt entgegen kam; gerade so eben konnte sie sich darunter hinweg ducken. „...dass sterben... _Spaß_ bringen... kann."

Sirius blieb abrupt stehen, so dass Hermine um ihn herumwirbelte und schließlich in seinen Armen landete. „Hier stirbt keiner", flüsterte er und küsste sie so heftig und lange, dass sie beinahe ohnmächtig wurde, weil sie durch die Nase einfach nicht genug Sauerstoff in ihr Gehirn befördern konnte.

„Na hoffentlich", murmelte sie mit weichen Knien und schwirrendem Kopf. Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er schon wieder zu laufen begonnen und die Bäume des Waldes flogen als unkenntliche Masse aus Grün- und Brauntönen an ihr vorbei.

Irgendwann spürte Hermine, wie ihre Lungen den Widerstand gegen die ungewohnten Aktivitäten aufgab und der reißende Schmerz ließ etwas nach. Sie musste auch gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, wie sie ihre Schritte zu setzen hatte. Ihre Beine taten es einfach und sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt die Vernunft wieder ins Spiel bringen würde, würde sie mit Sicherheit auf die Nase fallen.

Also ließ sie sich von Sirius weiterziehen. Von einem Mann, der beinahe doppelt so alt war wie sie, aber die Vitalität eines jungen Gottes zu besitzen schien. Auch nach weiteren Minuten war seine Atmung kaum schwerer geworden; Hermine wusste nicht einmal mehr, wo genau im Verbotenen Wald sie mittlerweile eigentlich waren.

„Bist du eine Löwin?", rief Sirius ihr mit dem Gegenwind zu (vermutlich hatte er in einer ganz normalen Lautstärke gesprochen, doch durch den Rausch des Laufens hindurch klang es in ihren Ohren, als hätte er sie angeschrien).

„Was... meinst du?"

„Bist du mutig?", präzisierte er. Und als sie nicht sofort antwortete: „Sag schon!"

„Ähm... j-ja?", erwiderte sie, weil sie nicht wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Dann spring!"

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war da kein Boden mehr unter ihren Füßen. Hermines Beine ruderten durch die Luft und als ihr Gehirn registrierte, dass sie fiel – meterweit, endlos – hatte sie auf einmal genug Luft in ihren Lungen, um zu schreien.

Sie blickte nach unten, während die Luft rasend schnell an ihnen vorbeizog, und sah gerade so eben noch die glitzernde Oberfläche eines Teiches. Dann wurde ihr Schreien bereits vom Wasser erstickt, das mit einer unglaublichen Wucht und tosendem Lärm über ihren Köpfen zusammenschlug.

Hermine kniff die Augen zu und wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Das einzige, dessen sie sich bewusst war, war Sirius' Hand, die ihre eigene so kräftig umklammerte, dass sie glaubte, ihr müssten die Knochen davon brechen.

Als sie es schaffte, die Augen zu öffnen, stiegen überall um ihr Gesicht herum Luftblasen auf, so dass sie noch immer nichts sehen konnte. Das kühle Wasser durchdrang sämtliche Stoffschichten und nahm die Hitze aus ihren Wangen, wusch den Schweiß davon und drückte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden glaubte sie, ertrinken zu müssen, da sie durch ihr kopfloses Schreien kaum noch Luft in den Lungen hatte.

Panisch begann die mit den Füßen ins Wasser zu treten und kämpfte sich dem Licht entgegen, das die Oberfläche kennzeichnete. Dabei versuchte sie, Sirius' Griff zu entkommen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Zum Glück, wie sie im Nachhinein zugeben musste, denn er zog sie mit sich.

Als ihr Kopf endlich durch die Wasseroberfläche brach, schnappte sie so heftig nach Luft, dass ihr dabei ein tiefer, kehliger Laut entkam und sie sich prompt am Wasser verschluckte. Hustend und prustend versuchte sie, die Sterne vor ihren Augen loszuwerden und im wankenden Wasser nicht wieder die Orientierung zu verlieren.

Erst nach einigen Minuten wurde sie ruhiger und schaffte es, den heftigen Hustenreiz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihr Hals fühlte sich wund und gereizt an; nicht so gereizt jedoch wie ihre Stimmung. Sie wollte gerade ausholen, um Sirius eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige zu verpassen, als er ihre Hände packte und mit einer der seinen festhielt, während er mit der anderen dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht wieder unter Wasser gerieten.

Dann tat er etwas, das man nur als Überfall bezeichnen konnte. Sein Mund presste sich fest auf ihren und zwang sie regelrecht zu dem Kuss – wobei Hermine zugeben musste, dass sie sich weder lange, noch wirklich energisch dagegen wehrte. Ein Schaudern lief durch ihren Körper und ihr Herzschlag, der in ihrer Brust galoppierte wie ein zügelloses Pferd, machte ein paar Extraschläge, die sich gleichzeitig beklemmend und berauschend anfühlten.

Mit den Beinen machte Sirius ein paar Schwimmbewegungen, so dass sie an den Rand der Quelle gelangten (denn genau das musste dieses Gewässer sein; für einen Teich war es viel zu tief) und als Hermine den harten Widerstand in ihrem Rücken spürte, fiel ihrer vollständig.

Sie ließ es zu, dass Sirius ihre Hose öffnete und ihr half, sich aus unter Wasser aus dem nassen Stoff zu kämpfen. Was eine echte Herausforderung war, da sie noch immer keinen festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Und vielleicht auch, weil sie zeitgleich versuchte, ihn aus seinem Hemd zu schälen. Es war ein irres Gerangel, das sich über die nächsten Minuten erstreckte. Ein Kampf, der ihr vom Lachen bis zum wütenden Knurren die gesamte Palette an Geräuschen entlockte, die sie zu bieten hatte. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als die triefenden Kleidungsstücke platschend am Rand der Quelle landeten. Und ein Stöhnen, als seine nackte Haut endlich wieder auf ihre traf.

Es kam ihr vor, als wollte Sirius sie auffressen, so küsste er sie. Hermine presste sich mit ihren Armen am Rand der Quelle hoch, bis sie ihre Beine an der richtigen Stelle um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte.

Als Sirius in sie eindrang – es war, als täte er es zum ersten Mal, so ewig kam ihr die Zeitspanne seit dem letzten Mal vor – legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte guttural auf, während er sie sanft in den Hals biss.

* * *

- - -

* * *

In der Nokturngasse war die Hölle los. Stellenweise sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Der kräftige Herbstwind fegte die Auslagen diverser Straßenhändler durcheinander, so dass es zu Explosionen und Rauchentwicklungen kam. Schreckhaftere Wesen schrien dabei jedes Mal auf und eine Frau war tatsächlich dumm genug gewesen, ihr kleines Kind mit herzubringen. Es kreischte in seinem Tragetuch wie am Spieß. Vermutlich war sie abhängig, von Drachensud oder Koboldnagelessenz.

Severus registrierte all dies mit gerümpfter Nase und setzte unberührt seinen Weg fort. Er war oft genug hier gewesen, um sich von Eindrücken dieser Art nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. In der Nokturngasse galt das Prinzip der drei Affen. Wenn man nichts sah, hörte oder sagte, war man definitiv auf der sicheren Seite. Severus hatte dieses Verhalten verinnerlicht wie kein anderes.

Doch nicht nur der routinierte Umgang mit dem Abschaum der magischen Gesellschaft ließ seinen Puls bei angenehmen fünfundsiebzig pro Minute bleiben, sondern auch die Gewissheit, dass niemand ihn als den erkennen würde, der er wirklich war. Bevor er aufgebrochen war, hatte er den Tarnzauber der Weasley-Zwillinge einer so genauen Prüfung unterzogen, wie es im Hinterzimmer eines Geschäftes ohne spezialisierte Ausrüstung möglich war. Er hatte keine Sicherheitslücken oder Fehlerstellen gefunden.

Der Tränkemeister bog um eine Ecke, hinein in eine noch kleinere Gasse. Sie war sogar so klein, dass sich bisher noch niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihr einen Namen zu geben. Die Wände der Häuser zu seinen Seiten standen so dicht beieinander, dass Severus gerade so eben hindurchgehen konnte, ohne sich die Schultern seines Umhanges zu beschmutzen. Wasser sickerte an dem geschwärzten Steinwerk hinab und lief auf dem Boden zu kleineren Bächen zusammen, die sich gurgelnd den Weg mit dem größten Gefälle suchten. Wobei sie allerhand Dreck mit sich nahmen, von dem Severus gar nicht wissen wollte, was genau es war.

Etwa einhundert Meter die Gasse hinab befand sich ein kleines Geschäft für Tränkebedarf. Die Eingangsglocke klingelte in einem dunklen Ton, als er die Tür aufstieß, und der patschende Klang seiner Schritte, der ihn bis hierher begleitet hatte, verstummte auf dem abgetretenen Teppich. Ein muffiger Geruch lag in der Luft; typisch für einen Laden, der eine so große Auswahl an Trankzutaten anbot. Severus fühlte sich sofort wohl.

Der Besitzer des Ladens, ein kleiner, schlanker Mann mit dem Namen Ignatius McMulish, stand hinter der Theke und betrachtete Severus mit schmalen Augen. Auf seinem Kopf wuchsen nur noch an wenigen Stellen kleinere Haarbüschel, ein Überbleibsel der heftigen Krätze, die er in seiner Jugend gehabt hatte. Sein Gesicht wirkte durch die scharfen Wangenknochen und die dunklen Flecken unter seinen Augen ausgemergelt und kränklich.

Einen kurzen Moment wunderte Severus sich, dass Ignatius ihn betrachtete wie eine äußerst suspekte Person. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er unter dem Tarnzauber eine äußerst suspekte Person _war_. Und es besser auch blieb, selbst wenn das höhere Preise bedeutete.

Er ging zur Theke hinüber und schob dem viel kleineren Mann eine handgeschriebene Liste mit Zutaten zu, die er zu kaufen gedachte. McMulish las sie sich durch und sah Severus dann wieder an. Mit einem noch skeptischeren Blick. „Ich kenne die Schrift", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die wie durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht klang.

„Das erstaunt mich nicht", erwiderte Severus. Vielleicht kam er ja trotz Tarnzauber zu seinem Rabatt. „Ich bin im Auftrag dieses Mannes hier." Er nickte kurz zu der Liste.

„So? Seit wann ist er sich zu fein, alleine herzukommen?" Die dünnen Augenbrauen ruckten nach oben, so dass die pergamentartige Haut auf der Stirn des Verkäufers zahlreiche Falten warf.

„Seit heute. Offensichtlich." Severus konnte es nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme diesen achtungheischenden Ton annahm, mit dem er früher jeden Schülerwiderstand zerschlagen hatte.

Ignatius kniff die Lippen zusammen und musterte Severus so intensiv, als versuchte er, unter seine Haut zu blicken. Dann neigte er den Kopf und tat endlich, was sein verdammter Job war. „Ich werde die Zutaten zusammensuchen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Mit großen Augen saß Tonks an ihrem Schreibtisch im Zaubereiministerium und blätterte durch einen Schwangerschaftsratgeber, den sie am Morgen von ihrer Medimagierin bekommen hatte. Was auf diesen Seiten stand, war wie eine fremde Welt, von der sie nicht sicher war, ob sie sie kennenlernen wollte. Die leichte morgendliche Übelkeit, die sie seit einigen Tagen verspürte, hatte sich jedenfalls über die beweglichen Abbildungen aus dem Uterus einer Schwangeren noch weiter gesteigert.

„Bei Merlin, es tut mir so leid, dass du da drin sein musst", murmelte sie ihrem ungeborenen Kind zu und blätterte die nächste Seite um.

„Als ich mich das letzte Mal darüber informiert habe, umfasste der Begriff 'Arbeiten' bei uns noch nicht das Lesen solcher Broschüren."

Tonks zuckte heftig zusammen und spürte, wie sich ihre Haarfarbe mehrmals änderte. Instinktiv schlug sie ihre Lektüre zu und schob sie sich auf den Schoß. Dann drehte sie sich weit genug um, um ihrem Vorgesetzten ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Harry grinste, als er den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah und berührte sie an der Schulter. „Keine Angst, ich setz dich nicht vor die Tür."

Tonks atmete auf. „Danke."

„Eine Abmahnung wird es auch tun." Wären diese Worte nicht von einem breiten Lächeln begleitet worden, wäre ihr vermutlich erneut das Herz stehen geblieben.

So allerdings entschied sie sich lieber für eine entsprechende Antwort: „Pass lieber auf, dass ich dich nicht wegen unangemessenem Verhalten einer schwangeren Angestellten gegenüber melde. Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht beide so tun, als wäre das nie geschehen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Gute Idee." Tonks lächelte.

Harry zog den Stuhl hervor, der auf der anderen Seite ihres Schreibtisches stand, und setzte sich. „Wie geht es dir denn? Du siehst ein bisschen blass aus."

Sie winkte ab. „Mir geht es gut. Das kommt nur von den komischen Bildern in diesem... _Machwerk_." Sie zog die Informationsbroschüre wieder hervor und legte sie mit spitzen Fingern auf die Tischplatte. „Ich dachte ja, ich wäre schon vieles gewöhnt. Aber das... ist widerlich." Sie schüttelte sich leidenschaftlich, während Harry die besagten Bilder unter die Lupe nahm.

„So was sollten sie verteilen, bevor man schwanger ist, hm?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Oh ja!" Tonks ließ ihre Blicke kurz über das Großraumbüro gleiten, in dem sie ihren Arbeitsplatz hatte. Viele der Tische waren unbesetzt, immerhin waren alle ihre Kollegen für den Außendienst eingeteilt. Nur am anderen Ende des Raumes saß noch ein Auror. Francis, halb taub und daher kein Grund, persönliche Unterhaltungen auf später zu verschieben. Auch nicht, wenn sie ihren Uterus betrafen.

„Du wirst dich an diese ganze Schwangerschaftsgeschichte noch gewöhnen, Tonks. Und wenn du den neunten Monat erst mal hinter dir gelassen hast, redest du mit wachsender Begeisterung über die Konsistenz deines Ausflusses und rätselst, ob das die ersten Anzeichen für die Geburt sind." Während er dies sagte, zuckten Harrys Augenbrauen in die Höhe und er legte die Broschüre beiseite.

Tonks schluckte. „Du machst mir Angst."

„Nur die Wahrheit." Er grinste sie breit an.

„Das hilft mir bestimmt weiter. Warum bist du eigentlich hergekommen? Nur um mich bei Aktivitäten, die nicht als Arbeit durchgehen, zu erwischen?"

Schlagartig nahm Harrys Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck an. „Leider nicht. Diese Meldung kam vorhin rein. Ich fürchte, wir haben ein Problem."

Er zog ein Pergament hervor und legte es ihr so auf den Tisch, dass sie es lesen konnte. Es war ein Haftbefehl, ausgestellt über einen flüchtigen Gefangenen namens Sirius Black.


	43. Chapter 43

**Kapitel 43

* * *

**

Für den Rückweg wählte Severus einen Weg, der durch etwas belebtere Straßen führte. Im Gegensatz zur Winkelgasse war die Nokturngasse mehr als nur eine schmale Straße. Es hatte sich ein ganzes Viertel darum gebildet, in dem alles Unterschlupf suchte, das besser von der Bildfläche verschwand. Obwohl Severus sich mittlerweile durchaus zu dieser Kategorie dazuzählen musste, war er froh darüber, woanders einen Zufluchtsort gefunden zu haben. Selbst wenn er diesen mit Kreaturen wie Sirius Black teilen musste.

Das Treiben um ihn herum war wie eine warme Dusche. Keine wohlriechende und auch keine, die einem die verspannten Muskeln lockerte, doch sie wärmte einen bis ins Innerste und weckte die Erinnerungen an Zeiten, in denen man schon beim Gedanken an diese oder jene Begegnung ins Schwitzen kam. Weil man ihr nicht entgehen konnte. Weil sie einem vielleicht das Leben kosten konnte. Er mochte es zwar nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben, doch ein kleines bisschen vermisste er diesen Nervenkitzel.

Während er gerade dem Karren eines Straßenhändlers auswich, der mit menschlichen Teilen für schwarzmagische Zwecke handelte, gurrte ihm von der anderen Seite eine rauchige, aber doch deutlich weibliche Stimme ins Ohr: „Wie wär's mit uns beiden, Süßer?"

Severus streckte intuitiv den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und wandte sich zu der Frau um, die sich allein durch diese Frage schon als Prostituierte geoutet hatte. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, die Nase gerümpft und den Ekel unverschleiert in seinem Gesicht. Ihr Kleid stand vor Dreck, ihr Gesicht war ähnlich eingefallen wie das von Ignatius und irgendetwas, das Severus dankenswerterweise nicht genau erkennen konnte, krabbelte durch die fettigen Strähnen ihrer aschblonden Haare. Das einzige, das man mit viel gutem Willen für die Liste der Pro-Argumente verwenden konnte, war ihre ausnehmend gut geformte Oberweite. Glücklicherweise reizte ihn eine solche nicht im Mindesten.

„Nicht einmal, wenn man mir Geld dafür geben würde", erwiderte er reserviert und wollte eigentlich seinen Weg fortsetzen. Er hatte seine Erfahrungen mit den Prostituierten der Nokturngasse gemacht; sie kannten keine Hemmungen und sie hatten keine Schmerzgrenze. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dafür sorgten die richtigen Drogen.

Die Frau, deren Haare wild zu allen Seiten abstanden, teilweise ungelenk gekürzt und ohne ein erkennbares System, schnaubte, während alle gespielte Verführung von ihr abfiel wie abblätternder Schmutz. „Hältst dich wohl für was Besseres..."

„Selbst ein Straßenköter ist etwas Besseres als du!"

„Arroganter Mistkerl!", rief sie ihm nach und kreischte dabei mit der Stimme einer Süchtigen, die verzweifelt Geld für den nächsten Schuss brauchte.

„Nur weil ich meinen Schwanz nicht in jedes x-beliebige Loch stecke, bin ich noch lange nicht arrogant", knurrte Severus, gab sich allerdings nicht die Blöße, es in derselben Lautstärke wie sein unfreiwilliger Gesprächspartner quer durch die Nokturngasse zu rufen.

Bevor er seinen Rückweg fortsetzte, schüttelte er den Kragen seines Umhanges aus, als könnte er damit den Dreck des heruntergekommenen Viertels loswerden. Dabei warf er kurze Blicke nach rechts und links. Entweder war der kleine Disput niemandem sonderlich aufgefallen (was gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich war), oder es traute sich niemand, ihn direkt anzusehen. Was auch immer der Wahrheit entsprach, es kümmerte ihn nicht.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?", zischte Tonks, während sie neben Harry die Gänge der Aurorenzentrale entlang ging. In ihren Adern summte es wild, während ihr übereifriger Verstand all die möglichen Konsequenzen dessen durchspielte, was Harry ihr gezeigt hatte.

„Selbstbeherrschung. Und du findest deine besser auch wieder. Wir machen uns unnötig verdächtig, wenn wir zu nervös auf den Haftbefehl reagieren." Er warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick von der Seite her zu.

Tonks schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, ihre Angst herunterzuschlucken. Sie hatte nie auf der Seite derer gestanden, die etwas zu verbergen hatten. Schon gar keinen flüchtigen Askabangefangenen. Einen seit Jahren gesuchten und als hochgefährlich eingestuften noch dazu. Ihr wurde schon schwindelig, wenn sie nur daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn man ihre Rolle in dieser Sache herausfand. Und alles nur, weil Sirius seine Füße nicht still halten konnte.

„Wer ist überhaupt auf den Dreh gekommen, dass er noch lebt?", fragte sie, während sie um eine Ecke bogen. Percival Hutch, ein Unsäglicher, kam ihnen entgegen. Tonks lächelte, grüßte ihn mit einem Nicken, wich seinem Weg aus und kehrte zu ihrer missmutigen Miene zurück, kaum dass er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.

„Frederick Fierson hat ihn gesehen." Harrys Stimme hatte einen wütenden Unterton angenommen. Anscheinend waren auch ihm diverse Szenarien in den Sinn gekommen, die für ihn und für seine Familie ein böses Ende nehmen würden.

„Hilf mir auf die Sprünge." Sie kräuselte die Nase, während sie versuchte, den Namen einzuordnen.

„Er ist der Leiter der Animagus-Abteilung. Er kennt Sirius' Animagusgestalt vermutlich besser als jeder andere. Und da er es für nötig gehalten hat, am hellichten Tag quer durch London zu rasen, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her, hat Fierson auch keinerlei Zweifel, dass er es wirklich war."

„Ich denke, Sirius ist nicht als Animagus registriert."

„Doch", erwiderte Harry, „seitdem er in Askaban gewesen ist schon. Er hat sich dort oft verwandelt, um die Zeit durchzustehen. Sie kennen ihn." Er warf ihr einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, als er zur Seite trat, um sie zuerst auf den Apparationsplatz im Innenhof des Ministeriums hinaustreten zu lassen.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht!", schimpfte sie, als sie sah, dass sie alleine waren. „Warum tut er nur immer wieder so etwas?"

Harry trat neben sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist nun mal Sirius." Als er bemerkte, dass diese Antwort ihr nicht sonderlich weiterhalf, griff er nach ihrer kalten Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Wir finden schon eine Lösung. Jetzt lass uns erstmal in den Grimmauldplatz gehen und Sirius die Ohren lang ziehen."

Tonks nickte und nachdem Harry sie losgelassen hatte, schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf eine der dunklen Ecken in der Nähe des Grimmauldplatzes. Zu apparieren war noch eine Ecke unangenehmer geworden, seitdem sie schwanger war; sie hoffte sehr, dass die Angst, ihr Kind zurückzulassen, sich ebenso wie die morgendliche Übelkeit mit der Zeit geben würde.

An diesem Tag stützte sie sich jedoch schwer an einer Hauswand zu ihrer Rechten ab, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Harry, der einen knappen Meter neben ihr auftauchte, musterte sie skeptisch.

„Es geht mir gut."

Er nickte und verließ die kleine Seitenstraße. Tonks straffte ihre Haltung und folgte ihm. Die Aussicht, ihrer Angst gleich in Form von wohlverdienter Wut Luft machen zu können, gab ihr einen Teil der Kraft zurück, die sie irgendwo in der Nähe ihres Schreibtisches verloren hatte, als sie den Haftbefehl in die Finger bekommen hatte.

Niemand, der vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 entlangging, schenkte ihnen Beachtung, als Tonks und Harry erst den Vorgarten betraten und kurz darauf in den geschützten Bereich des Fideliuszaubers gelangten. Obwohl sie damit aufgewachsen war, schaffte die Magie es immer noch, sie zum Staunen zu bringen.

Harry öffnete die Eingangstür und lief die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen. „Sirius!", rief er dabei und klang wirklich, _wirklich_ wütend.

Tonks warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und begann die Suche im Erdgeschoss. „Sirius!", rief auch sie und gab sich ebenfalls nicht die geringste Mühe, ihre Wut zu verbergen. Zuerst steckte sie ihren Kopf ins Wohnzimmer, das sich leer und muffig vor ihr erstreckte. Dann ging sie weiter in die Küche, doch auch hier war niemand.

Als sie wenige Minuten später wieder auf Harry traf, hatte sie sowohl die Bibliothek, als auch das kleine Bad verlassen vorgefunden. „Hier ist niemand", informierte sie Harry.

„Oben auch nicht." Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und atmete heftig aus.

„Wo zum Teufel treibt er sich jetzt schon wieder rum?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Hermine ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie Wassertropfen direkt auf sich zufallen. Instinktiv hob sie ihre Hände vor das Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass sie die Kälte des Wassers auf ihrem Handrücken spürte. Doch nichts geschah.

Nach einigen Momenten lugte sie zwischen zwei Fingern hindurch und blinzelte, bis die verschwommene Sicht der Müdigkeit verschwunden war. Da erkannte sie, dass die Regentropfen auf einer unsichtbaren Kuppel auftrafen und daran hinunterliefen. Als läge sie unter einer Käseglocke.

„Ich dachte, du ziehst es vor, nicht vom Regen aufzuwachen", sagte eine dunkle Stimme neben ihr und ohne, dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, lief ihr eine Gänsehaut den nackten Rücken hinunter.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie auf Sirius' Feststellung erwidern sollte. Stattdessen drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, bis sie ihn ansehen konnte. Er lag ihr zugewand, den Kopf in die Handfläche gestützt. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine behaarten Mundwinkel und die dunklen Augen blitzten schelmisch. Er war ebenso nackt wie sie selbst.

Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, mitten im Oktober (einem noch dazu nicht sehr warmen Oktober) nackt im Wald zu liegen. Als es ihr wieder einfiel, stöhnte sie – gedämpft durch die Hand, die noch immer vor ihrem Gesicht lag.

Sirius lachte dunkel auf. „Nur nicht zu viel Begeisterung, sonst überwältigst du mich damit!"

Widerwillig ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und blinzelte ihn nun ungetrübt an. „Nur damit wir uns verstehen: Ein waghalsiger Sprung von einer Klippe mitten im Verbotenen Wald war nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, als ich sagte, du sollst dir etwas einfallen lassen."

„Warum hast du dich dann verführen lassen?" Seine Augenbrauen zuckten amüsiert.

„Ich schwöre bei Merlin, ich weiß es nicht." Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Vor ihren Füßen gluckerte das Wasser der Quelle und am Rand schwammen ihre nassen Kleidungsstücke. Hermine wurde etwas rot, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich aus den Stoffschichten gekämpft hatten.

Und gleichzeitig war sie enttäuscht. Von sich und ihrer mangelnden Standhaftigkeit. Sie rümpfte die Nase und streckte die Hand aus, um einige ihrer Kleidungsstücke aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Als erstes erwischte sie ihre Hose, die schon ein Stück auf der feuchten Erde lag, und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Im nächsten Moment schob sich eben dieser von der Seite in ihr Blickfeld. „Ich hab ihn mir ausgeliehen, um uns vor dem Regen zu schützen."

„Wo ist deiner?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf. „Irgendwo da drin, vermute ich." Er nickte zur Quelle hinüber.

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, dann seufzte sie und riss ihm ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand. Mit der Spitze deutete sie auf die Quelle und sagte: „_Accio Sirius' Zauberstab_!" Es dauerte etwa zehn Sekunden bis er die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und direkt in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand landete.

„Huh!", machte Sirius, als sie ihm sein magisches Werkzeug überreichte. „War anscheinend bis zum Grund gekommen." Diese Erkenntnis schien ihn nicht einmal zu bekümmern.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Eines nach dem anderen zog sie die Kleidungsstücke aus dem Wasser, trocknete sie magisch und warf sie entweder Sirius in den Schoß oder zog sie sich direkt an. Als sie auch ihre Schuhe aus den Untiefen der Quelle geborgen und übergestreift hatte, steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg und durchsuchte die Taschen ihrer Jeans. Als sie die Tüte mit dem Zahnweißpfefferminzlakritz fand, zog sie sie hervor und musste feststellen, dass davon nicht mehr als eine undefinierbare Masse übrig geblieben war, die vor ihrem endgültigen Ende allerdings die ehemals leicht gräuliche Tüte blütenweiß gefärbt hatte.

„Wunderbar", murmelte sie. Zwar hatte sie nicht direkt mit dem Lakritz weiter experimentieren wollen, doch um den Zauber zu erkunden, war es allemal geeignet gewesen.

„Was ist?", fragte Sirius, klang mittlerweile allerdings schon weniger begeistert als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Nichts." Raschelnd knüllte sie die Tüte zusammen und steckte sie wieder ein. „Bist du fertig?"

Mit einem Ratschen zog er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu und stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Jawohl, Madame!" Zu seinem Glück sparte er sich das Salutieren.

„Gut. Dann lass uns von hier verschwinden, bevor die Sinflut über uns hereinbricht." Nachdem sie den Schutzzauber so modifiziert hatte, dass er ihnen wie ein treues Schoßhündchen folgte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Da sie den Grimmauldplatz verlassen vorgefunden hatten, hatte Harry Tonks wieder zurück ins Ministerium geschickt und selbst Stellung im Wohnzimmer bezogen. Er konnte seine Abwesenheit ohne Einsatz besser erklären als sie, vornehmlich weil ihn niemand fragen würde. Eine leitende Position hatte mehr als einen Gehaltsvorteil.

Eine Stunde zog ereignislos ins Land und er legte die Füße auf den dunklen Esstisch, kippte seinen Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Als er seine Ausbildung beim Ministerium begonnen hatte, hatte er allen Ernstes geglaubt, Auror zu sein wäre mindestens so aufregend, wie Schüler in Hogwarts zu sein. Doch damit hatte er sich getäuscht. Wenn er versuchen würde, die Zeit zu zählen, die er mit Warten verbracht hatte, würde ihm ganz schwindelig werden. Obwohl Voldemort nach wie vor die führende Bedrohung für die magische Bevölkerung Großbritanniens war, war es doch jetzt merklich ruhiger als zu seiner Schulzeit.

Voldemort war jetzt für die magische Welt wie der Teufel für die Muggel. Er war da und vielleicht drohte ihnen wirklich Gefahr von seiner Seite. Aber vielleicht vergingen auch noch zehn Jahre, ohne dass sie ihn und seine Grausamkeit wirklich zu spüren bekamen. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass sie nicht an seiner Vernichtung arbeiteten. Aber je länger er sich still verhielt, desto mehr andere Dinge gewannen plötzlich an Dringlichkeit und ließen den, dessen Name immer weniger Magier fürchteten, in den Hintergrund treten.

„Und irgendwann wird er uns in den Arsch treten", murmelte Harry, gähnte und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht auf seinem Stuhl.

Wo zum Henker trieb Sirius sich bloß schon wieder herum? Harrys Gesicht nahm eine grimmige Miene an. Da gab man ihm eine einzige Aufgabe, eine leichte Aufgabe. Er sollte lediglich seinen Hintern in diesem Haus lassen. Und trotzdem schaffte er es nicht, sich daran zu halten. „Was eines der Probleme ist, die plötzlich viel wichtiger scheinen als Voldemorts Vernichtung."

Er setzte sich wieder anständig an den Tisch und stützte das Kinn in die Handfläche. Eine Diele im Boden knackte und Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

Zugegeben, der Grimmauldplatz war kein Viersternehotel. Aber es war sicher hier. Der Fideliuszauber schützte alle, die sich hier aufhielten, und es gab nun einmal Situationen, in denen sollte man diesen Schutz nutzen. Und ihn zu schätzen wissen.

Ein grünes Feuer loderte im Kamin auf und alle aufkeimende Müdigkeit verschwand mit einem Schlag. Obwohl Harry sich vorgenommen hatte, sich auf Sirius zu stürzen und ihn in der Luft zu zerfetzen, blieb er einfach sitzen und wartete ab.

Im Nachhinein war er froh darüber, dass seine Wut sich soweit verzogen hatte, dass er seine stumme Drohung nicht wahr gemacht hatte. Denn es war nicht Sirius, der aus dem Feuer stieg, sondern Snape.

Der Tränkemeister blieb stehen, als er Harry sah, zog die Augenbraue in die Stirn und sah ihn an, als hätte Harry etwas ausgefressen und nicht umgekehrt.

„Es scheint ja sehr beliebt zu sein, draußen streunen zu gehen, anstatt hier im Grimmauldplatz zu bleiben, wie es besprochen war", sagte Harry ruhig und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Mittlerweile tat ihm seine Kehrseite schon ziemlich weh vom Sitzen; der Stuhl war äußerst unbequem.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Potter."

„Stimmt, wenn Sie sich um die Ecke bringen, sollte es mir nur recht sein." Er machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo Sirius sich herumtreibt?"

„Nein. Und ich werde ihm auch nicht mitteilen, dass Sie ihn suchen, falls ich ihn sehen sollte. Einen schönen Tag noch, Potter." Mit diesen Worten ging Snape an ihm vorbei und steuerte die Kellertreppe an, die hinunter in sein Labor führte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete weiter.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es dämmerte draußen bereits, als das Flohfeuer ein zweites Mal im Kamin aufloderte. Doch dieses Mal trat der richtige Mann daraus hervor und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose, ehe er einer zweiten Person die Hand hin hielt. Hermine.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo du jetzt herkommst?", fragte Harry an seinen Paten gewandt, klang dabei sehr nach Molly Weasley und ignorierte seine Freundin komplett.

Sirius sah ihn verwundert an, blinzelte mehrmals. „Direkt aus Hogwarts. Ich soll dich von Hagrid grüßen."

„Ähm... danke", nuschelte Harry, kurzzeitig aus der Fassung gebracht. Er hatte jedoch kaum Probleme, sich wieder auf sein Anliegen zu besinnen: „Wie oft muss Professor Dumbledore dir eigentlich noch ins Gewissen reden, bis du deine Ausflüge sein lässt?"

„Es war doch nur Hogwarts", wandte Hermine vorsichtig ein.

„Dieses Mal schon. Aber letztes Mal war es London. Am hellichten Tag. Und es ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben." Er klatschte den Haftbefehl auf die Tischplatte und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Kante.

Während Hermine zum Tisch ging und sich das Pergament genauer ansah, wechselten Harry und Sirius ein paar sture Blicke. Doch der Animagus war clever genug, nichts zu sagen, das sein Fehlverhalten herunterspielen sollte.

„Das ist ein Haftbefehl, Sirius", murmelte Hermine nach einigen Momenten. „Ausgestellt auf deinen Namen."

Daraufhin nickte Sirius und streckte seine Arme aus, so dass man ihm Handschellen hätte anlegen können. Harry sagte nichts dazu. Hermine wischte sie mit einem Zischen beiseite. „Wie kommen sie darauf, dass er noch am Leben ist?", fragte sie an Harry gewandt.

„Er wurde gesehen. Von Frederick Fierson. Sagt dir der Name etwas, Sirius?"

„Nicht das Geringste."

„Mir aber. Er ist der Leiter der Animagus-Abteilung im Ministerium." Eine tiefe Falte stand zwischen Hermines Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin nicht registriert", erwiderte Sirius leichthin, als würde das alle seine Probleme beseitigen.

„Seit deiner Haft in Askaban bist du es", informierte Harry ihn. „Oder dachtest du, es fällt ihnen nicht auf, wenn sie hin und wieder einen Hund anstelle eines Mannes in deiner Zelle vorfinden?"

„Trotzdem kann dieser Fierson sich nicht sicher genug sein, damit ein Toter wieder zum Leben erweckt wird."

„Und ob er das kann! Seit der rätselhaften Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts ist das Ministerium sehr vorsichtig geworden, was das betrifft." Harry sah seinen Paten böse an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum kannst du eigentlich nicht _einmal_ das tun, was sicher ist, Sirius? Ist es denn wirklich so schwer, hier zu bleiben?"

Die Blicke des Animagus glitten von Harry zu Hermine, die jedoch genauso fassungslos schien über seinen kleinen Ausflug. Darauf musterte er kurz den Boden und als er den Blick wieder hob, stand eine wilde Entschlossenheit in seinen dunklen Augen. „Ja, das ist es." Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Wohnzimmer.


	44. Chapter 44

**Kapitel 44

* * *

**

Hermine sank ein bisschen in sich zusammen, als Sirius aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Ihre Enttäuschung über sich selbst zusammen mit der Enttäuschung über ihn ergaben ein so schweres Gewicht, dass sie für einen Moment glaubte, sie würde darunter in die Knie gehen. Doch schon wenige Sekunden später hatte sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen. Er war einfach Sirius. Sie konnte nicht erwarten, dass er sich änderte, nur weil sie es sich wünschte.

Sie sah zu Harry hinüber und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie, weil es sich so anfühlte, als sollte sie es sagen.

„Nicht deine Schuld", murmelte Harry. Dann wurden seine Augen schmal und er trat zu ihr, bis er ihr etwas aus den Haaren ziehen konnte. Mit neugierigen Blicken hielt er ihr ein Blatt vor die Nase. „Wo bist du denn gewesen?"

Ein verstohlenes Prickeln in ihren Wangen verriet ihr, dass sie gerade rot anlief. Hastig griff sie nach dem Blatt und warf es in die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen des Flohfeuers hinter sich. „Klippenspringen im Verbotenen Wald", erklärte sie dabei knapp und grinste flüchtig.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Es gibt Klippen im Verbotenen Wald?"

„Offensichtlich." Doch es waren weniger die Klippen, die ihr Gesicht noch immer feuerrot färbten.

„Ist ein ziemlich... _kühles_... Wetter, das du dir dafür ausgesucht hast."

„Yep." Sie nickte mit großen Augen.

„Und es gibt wirklich Klippen dort?" Diese Information schien für ihn so unbegreiflich wie für Arthur Weasley so manche Muggelerfindung.

„Wenn ich es doch sage..."

„Man lernt nie aus." Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich werd dann mal ins Ministerium zurückgehen und versuchen, die Lage unbemerkt zu entschärfen. Tu mir den Gefallen und sorg dafür, dass er dieses Haus nicht _noch_ einmal verlässt, ja? Sonst muss ich ihn hier wirklich einsperren."

„Ich werde aufpassen", versprach Hermine.

„Danke dir." Er berührte sie kurz an der Schulter, dann wandte er sich um und steuerte die Haustür an. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als er das Haus verlassen hatte.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte sie sich bereits in der Bibliothek häuslich eingerichtet und versuchte Bücher zu finden, in denen es Informationen über den Verbotenen Wald gab. Und vor allem über die Klippen und die Quelle darunter, deren Existenz ihr erst jetzt, nachdem sie Harrys Reaktion darauf gesehen hatte, durchaus suspekt vorkam.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Albus blickte nach links und rechts, als er auf den kleinen Teppich vor dem Kamin im Griammuldplatz trat. Durch die veralteten Fenster drangen Vogelstimmen bis an seine Ohren und in den blassen Sonnenstrahlen des Herbstes tanzte der Staub über die nackten Dielen. Es war früh am Morgen; der Unterricht würde in einer Stunde beginnen und er hatte vor, pünktlich zum Frühstück wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Es war wichtig, dass er sich dort zeigte, wann immer es ihm möglich war.

Leise bewegte er sich durch das stille Haus. Er schmunzelte über die Feststellung, dass anscheinend jeder die feste Routine eines frühen Aufstehens ad acta legte, wenn man ihm den Grund dafür nahm. Jeder – bis auf Severus.

„Guten Morgen, mein Lieber", begrüßte Albus seinen ehemaligen Schüler und Angestellten, als er die Küche betrat und ihn an der Arbeitsplatte stehen sah. Zur Antwort bekam er allerdings nur ein undefinierbares Brummen. „Mir scheint, man muss kein Frühaufsteher sein, um früh aufzustehen", neckte er den wie immer komplett in schwarz gekleideten Mann.

„Mir scheint, das interessiert hier niemanden." Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes brachte er das Wasser im Teekessel zum Kochen und goss es über den bereitstehenden Kaffeefilter. Der herbe Duft des dunklen Getränks erfüllte die Küche.

Albus schwieg, bis Severus die ersten paar Schlucke des Kaffees getrunken hatte; erfahrungsgemäß war er danach sehr viel zugänglicher. Und mehr noch, er nahm das Gespräch sogar von sich aus wieder auf: „Was willst du schon so früh hier, alter Mann?" In der einen Hand die Kaffeetasse, in der anderen die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, setzte er sich an den Küchentisch.

„Verzichtest du noch immer darauf, dein Frühstück in fester Form zu dir zu nehmen?", fragte der Schulleiter und hob prüfend den Teekessel hoch. Wie erwartet hatte Severus gerade genug Wasser für sich selbst vorbereitet.

„Bist du wegen der Töle hier?"

„Unter anderem, ja." Albus zog einen Stuhl hervor und nahm gegenüber von Severus Platz. „Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, ist er allerdings nicht der einzige, der ab und an das Haus verlässt."

Der Tränkemeister hob nicht einmal seinen Blick von den Schlagzeilen. „Tatsächlich?"

„Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, was der Grimmauldplatz dir zu bieten hat, Severus?" Der Ältere sah ihn eindringlich über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Falls du auf nervtötende Mitbewohner, eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit und miserable Bedingungen zum Tränkebrauen anspielst – nicht im Mindesten. Das bemerke ich jeden Tag aufs Neue." Schlürfend nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

Die Stirn des Schulleiters furchte sich, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen wartete er ab, bis Severus von alleine bemerkte, dass es ihm durchaus ernst war mit seiner Ermahnung. Als der Jüngere ihn endlich ansah, war es soweit. „Ich habe es lange genug geduldet, dass du und Sirius euch aufführt wie die Schuljungen. Doch jetzt ist Schluss damit. Ihr werdet beide nicht einen Fuß aus diesem Haus bewegen oder ich werde euch hier höchstpersönlich einsperren. Haben wir uns verstanden, Severus?"

„Natürlich", ätzte der Tränkemeister und rümpfte die Nase.

„Gut. Dann werde ich dieses Gespräch ein Stockwerk weiter oben noch einmal wiederholen und hoffe, dass ihr endlich anfangt, euch wie Erwachsene zu benehmen."

Im Gegensatz zu Mad-Eye Moody hatte Albus zwar kein Auge, mit dem er durch seinen Hinterkopf sehen konnte, doch die bohrenden Blicke des Tränkemeisters, die gleichermaßen trotzig und beschämt sein mussten, konnte er dennoch problemlos auf seinem Rücken spüren. Er lächelte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war ein mehrmaliges Klopfen, das Hermine unsanft aus dem Schlaf riss. Orientierungslos wischten ihre Hände erst durch die Luft, dann über ihr Gesicht und nachdem sie ihren Kopf von Kissen und Haaren befreit hatte, sank sie stöhnend zurück.

Es dauerte einige Momente, ehe sie genug Willenskraft aufgebracht hatte, um zum Ziffernblatt ihres Weckers zu schielen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, jammerte sie leise auf. Es war gerade mal kurz nach sieben. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie bis um drei in der Bibliothek gesessen und erfolglos nach Informationen über die Quelle gesucht hatte, war das viel zu wenig Schlaf.

In diesem Moment klopfte es erneut und zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass es nicht ihr galt. Anscheinend hatte jemand beschlossen, dass man Gespräche mit Sirius am besten am frühen Morgen hinter sich brachte. Sie feixte schadenfroh; wenigstens war sie nicht die einzige, die unsanft aus dem Bett geschmissen wurde.

„Wasis?", hörte sie kurz darauf die gedämpfte Stimme Sirius' und grinste noch breiter, als sie sich sein verschlafenes Gesicht dazu vorstellte.

„Zum Glück hab ich heute Nacht in meinem Bett geschlafen", murmelte sie, dann schob sie ihre Bettdecke beiseite und streckte ihre Zehen in die Kälte des Zimmers. Feine Runzeln erschienen auf ihrem Nasenrücken und sie musste noch einmal ihre verbliebene Willenskraft zusammensuchen, um tatsächlich aufzustehen.

„Denk an die warme Dusche, Mine. Immer an die warme Dusche denken", betete sie sich selbst vor. Dann stand sie auf und tapste bibbernd hinüber ins Badezimmer.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später war ihr Verstand dann wach genug, damit sie gedanklich bereits wieder mit dem Mysterium des Verbotenen Waldes beschäftigt war, als sie die Küche betrat. Hermine blieb überrascht stehen, als sie den Schulleiter antraf, der gerade eifrig damit beschäftigt war, sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Auf dem Tisch flatterten die ausgebreiteten Seiten des Tagespropheten durch den Windzug, den sie mit sich gebracht hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine", begrüßte Dumbledore sie und lächelte. „Kaffee?", bot er dann an.

„Ja, gerne." Sie zog die Seiten ihres Morgenmantels noch enger um ihren Körper und setzte sich an den Tisch. Unaufmerksam flogen ihre Blicke über die Schlagzeilen und die sich bewegenden Bilder. Tatsächlich ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass ihr 'Die Geschichte Hogwarts' dieses Mal keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen geben konnte.

Wenige Minuten später setzte Dumbledore sich zu ihr und stellte eine dampfende Tasse vor ihr ab. „Danke." Hermine legte ihre kühlen Finger um das heiße Porzellan und atmete den Duft des aufmunternden Gebräus ein. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte sie niemals freiwillig Kaffee getrunken.

„Sie sehen aus, als würde Sie etwas beschäftigen", nahm der Schulleiter wenig später das Gespräch wieder auf und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Da die frühen Morgenstunden nicht unbedingt zu ihren leistungsstärksten zählten, brauchte sie einen Moment, ehe ihr die Chance bewusst wurde, die Albus Dumbledore darstellte. Doch als es endlich geklickt hatte, war auch die verbliebene Restmüdigkeit plötzlich wie weggefegt. „Ja, mich beschäftigt etwas. Professor, wie gut kennen Sie sich mit dem Verbotenen Wald aus?" Hermine legte ihren Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen, während die übliche Aufregung ihren Körper erfasste und sie unter dem Tisch mit dem nackten Fuß wippen ließ.

„Nun, ich würde gerne behaupten, dass ich ihn wie meine Umhangtasche kenne, doch die magischen Orte haben einen Hang dazu, sich für solche Behauptungen zu rächen." Er schmunzelte. „Was würden Sie denn gerne erfahren?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen ein kleines bisschen warm wurden. „Ich... habe gehört, dass es im Wald eine Quelle gibt. Und eine Klippe. Und ich fand es merkwürdig, so etwas im Verbotenen Wald zu finden. Wissen Sie genaueres darüber?"

Der Schulleiter sah sie mit diesem intensiven Blick an, vom dem sie schon seit langem die Befürchtung hatte, dass er damit die Gedanken seiner Gesprächspartner zu lesen versuchte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich diesem Blick ausgesetzt fand, hatte sie das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er hinterher mehr wusste, als ihr lieb war. So auch heute.

„Es gibt sie tatsächlich, diese Quelle. Und es rankt sich eine äußerst interessante Legende darum."

„So?", versuchte Hermine ihn zum Weiterreden zu animieren, als er kurz innehielt.

„Ja." Er lächelte über ihre offensichtliche Neugierde. „Man sagt, dass die Quelle in das Wesen der Menschen zu blicken vermag. Wenn ein Paar gemeinsam von der Klippe springt und sich bei den Händen hält, werden nur jene Paare sich nach dem Auftauchen noch berühren, die miteinander glücklich werden können."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Die einzig wahre Liebe?", fragte sie, etwas enttäuscht von dieser doch recht kitschigen Legende.

„Davon ist nicht die Rede", wandte der Direktor allerdings ein. „Es heißt nur, dass sie das Potential zu einer harmonischen Beziehung in sich tragen. Nicht, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind und erst recht nicht, dass es definitiv funktionieren wird. Nur, dass es funktionieren _kann_." Wieder machte er eine kleine Pause. „Ich bin nie in den Genuss gekommen, diese Legende zu prüfen, aber vor einigen Jahren lockte die Quelle einige Schüler an. Es hat lange gedauert, bis die Legende allmählich aus den Köpfen der Schüler verschwand."

„Warum steht darüber nichts in der 'Geschichte Hogwarts'?"

„Nun, ich vermute, das Buch richtet sich eher an die belegbaren Fakten als an die Mythen und Legenden. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, gibt es davon in und um Hogwarts so viele, dass man daraus vermutlich eine vielbändige Serie machen könnte." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu, dann setzte er die Tasse an und trank seinen Kaffee in einem Zug aus.

„Ich lasse Sie nur ungern alleine hier zurück, doch in wenigen Minuten beginnt das Frühstück in Hogwarts und in Zeiten wie diesen ist es wichtig, dass ich mich dort zeige. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag, Hermine." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und nachdem auch sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, verließ er die Küche und sie konnte wenige Sekunden später hören, wie er ein Flohfeuer im Kamin heraufbeschwor.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete Hermine die Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer und schlüpfte durch einen schmalen Spalt hinein. Sie hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass er sie nicht bemerken würde, doch er sah sie mit interessiertem Blick an, als sie die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss drückte.

„Ich ähm... hab gerade mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen", begann sie vorsichtig.

Sirius stöhnte, wischte sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht und setzte sich müde auf die Kante seines Bettes. „Ich hab es ja verstanden", knurrte er, „keine Ausflüge, kein frische Luft schnappen, am besten nicht mal ein offenes Fenster. Sonst werde ich im Keller angekettet und muss mich Schniefelus' nicht vorhandener Gnade unterwerfen."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals und war froh, dass sie die Tür in ihrem Rücken hatte. „Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht gemeint."

Auf diese Worte hin horchte Sirius auf und wirkte plötzlich viel weniger genervt als vorher. „Oh. Okay, sprich weiter!" Er rutschte an das Kopfende seines Bettes, legte ein Bein über das andere und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Ich bin ganz Ohr." Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen und seine Augenbrauen zuckten munter auf und nieder.

Hermine blinzelte erneut. „Du bist manchmal so ein Kindskopf, Sirius Black!"

„Für diese absolut wahre Information hättest du nicht erst Albus fragen müssen. Das hätte ich dir auch sagen können. Wobei ich zugegebenermaßen damit gerechnet hatte, dass ein intelligenter Verstand wie du von alleine darauf kommt." Er schürzte die Lippen, zweifellos um sein süffisantes Lächeln zu verstecken.

„Ich _bin_ von alleine drauf gekommen. Und das bereits in meinem dritten Schuljahr."

Sirius schnalzte laut mit der Zunge. „Miss Granger! Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf!"

Brennende Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen und sie senkte flüchtig den Blick zum Boden. „Ich sag da jetzt nichts zu. Das würde mich ohnehin nur weiter reinziehen."

„Oh ja!", stimmte er begeistert zu.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte...", begann sie noch einmal, dieses Mal mit lauterer Stimme. „Diese Quelle..."

„Na endlich!", platzte er heraus, bevor sie fortfahren konnte. „Das war noch so ein Ding, bei dem ich früher mit dem Einsetzen deines Verstandes gerechnet hätte."

Die Röte verdunkelte sich. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du so etwas tun würdest."

„Besondere Herausforderungen erfordern besondere Maßnahmen", murmelte er und wirkte nun durch und durch zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

„Ja, so scheint es." Sie lächelte und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dann sah sie ihn vorsichtig von unten herauf an und fragte: „Wir haben uns festgehalten, oder?"

Ohne seine bequeme Haltung aufzugeben, antwortete er: „Ich habe eher dich festgehalten, aber das ziemlich erfolgreich, ja."

Ein warmes Rauschen fuhr durch Hermines Körper und ihr wurde für einen Moment schwindelig. „Und... war es das erste Mal, dass du gesprungen bist?"

Nun setzte er sich doch aufrecht hin, nahm die Arme herunter und winkelte die Beine an. „Nein. Aber das erste Mal mit diesem Ergebnis." Für einige Sekunden, die sich auf angenehme Art in die Länge zogen, hingen ihre Blicke an seinen dunklen Augen fest. Und dann durchbrach er diesen Moment, indem er sie leichthin fragte: „Willst du da an der Tür Wurzeln schlagen oder kommst du endlich her?"

Hermine musste nicht lange überlegen, um diese Frage zu beantworten.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Sirius steckt bis zum Hals in Problemen, Remus. Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach mal besuchen gehen." Tonks' Stimme war lauter als gewöhnlich, denn während sie in der Küche den Tisch für das gemeinsame Frühstück deckte, war Remus gerade im Schlafzimmer und zog sich an.

Über das Klirren der Teller hinweg hörte sie ihn antworten: „Das hat keinen Sinn. Je mehr Leute auf ihn einreden, desto weniger wird er auf sie hören. Insofern ist es taktisch klüger, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn man will, dass er das Richtige tut."

Sie runzelte die Stirn über diese Aussage und während sie prüfend die Eier im brodelnden Wasser betrachtete, erwiderte sie: „Also willst du jetzt einfach gar nichts tun und abwarten?" Mit gekräuselter Nase versuchte sie die Eier hart zu starren und erschrak, als zwei starke Arme sich plötzlich um ihre Taille legten.

Remus nutzte die Tatsache, dass sie ihre momentan braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, um sie auf den Hals zu küssen. Sofort beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag und sie seufzte leise auf. „Es ist gemein, meine verrückt spielenden Hormone dafür auszunutzen, dieses Gespräch zu beenden!"

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn es wirkt, ist es mir recht." Er küsste sie noch einmal. Und noch einmal.

Dann schaffte sie es, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden und strafend mit dem Finger gegen seine Brust zu pieken. „Er ist dein Freund, Remus! Und es geht ihm nicht gut. Also planst du besser etwas, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass du für ihn da bist!"

Remus seufzte leise. „Meinst du nicht, dass Hermine das erledigt?"

„Manchmal bist du so ein Sturkopf, Remus Lupin!"

„Also von der Sorte kenne ich noch jemanden." Dabei sah er sie scharf an und Tonks spürte, wie sie etwas rot wurde.

„Ach ja? Nun, dann wirst du dich sicherlich noch daran erinnern, dass bei unserem letzten Kampf der Sturköpfe ich gewonnen habe. Willst du es wirklich noch einmal drauf ankommen lassen?" Sie ließ sich von ihm beiseite schieben, damit er den Topf mit den Eiern vom Herd nehmen und das Wasser abgießen konnte.

„Ich finde, es ist dringend Zeit für eine Revanche. Oder was meinst du, Liebling?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Aber ich fände es angenehmer, wenn diese Revanche nicht Sirius betreffen würde." Plötzlich hatte ihre Unterhaltung wieder einen äußerst ernsten Grundton angenommen. „Warum willst du nicht zu ihm?"

„Weil...", setzte Remus an, kam jedoch prompt ins Stocken. Vielleicht aus Verzweiflung nahm er die Eier aus dem nun leeren Topf und legte sie auf ein Küchentuch, mit dem er dann zum Tisch hinüber ging. „Weil ich nicht verstehen kann, warum er noch immer nicht gelernt hat, besser auf sich aufzupassen. Er ist keine fünfzehn mehr. Und wenn er es wirklich ernst meint mit Hermine – und das hoffe ich für ihn! – dann ist es umso wichtiger, dass er endlich anfängt, erwachsen zu werden."

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm genau das mal sagen. Es ist doch immer etwas anderes, wenn man es von einem guten Freund gesagt bekommt als von irgendwem sonst." Sie setzte sich und nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast aus dem Korb.

„Ich fürchte, auch meine Worte werden bei ihm auf taube Ohren stoßen. So ist er nun mal." Seufzend setzte Remus sich zu ihr, stützte jedoch den Kopf in die Hände, anstatt mit dem Frühstück zu beginnen.

„Das kannst du jetzt noch nicht wissen. Und selbst wenn, schlimmer machen kannst du es auch nicht mehr."

Der Ältere sah sie nachdenklich von der Seite an, während Tonks großzügig Himbeermarmelade auf ihrem Toast verteilte und als krönenden Abschluss eine Scheibe gebratenen Speck darauf drapierte. „Du hast einen abartigen Geschmack entwickelt, Dora."

Sie tat seinen Einwand ab, indem sie ihn ignorierte. „Heißt das, dass du zu ihm gehen wirst?"

„Anscheinend habe ich keine andere Wahl", murmelte er.

„Stimmt. Und damit habe ich mal wieder gewonnen." Sie grinste breit und biss zufrieden in ihren herzhaft-süßen Toast.


	45. Chapter 45

**Kapitel 45

* * *

**

Wenn sie versuchen würde, all die Stellen zu zählen, an denen sich ihre Körper berührten, so würde sie vermutlich noch vor Beendigung des Oberkörpers scheitern. Es war warm, klebrig und wundervoll gemütlich; nicht einmal für eine Million Galleonen würde sie jetzt aufstehen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, die Legende ist wahr?" Sirius' Stimme summte in seinem Brustkorb und das leichte Vibrieren kitzelte sie am Ohr.

Hermine bewegte ihre nackten Beine über die Matratze und die Bettdecke raschelte leise. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das ist auch unwichtig."

Er drehte den Kopf ein Stück zu ihr. „Ehrlich?"

„Klar", erwiderte sie leichthin. „Wenn sie wahr ist, ist es gut. Wenn nicht, dann bedeutet das trotzdem, dass du mich fest genug gehalten hast. Das reicht mir absolut." Sie lächelte. „Vielleicht ist das ja auch die ganze Magie der Quelle. Dass sie einen dazu zwingt, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein. Dass man sich entscheiden muss, ob man den anderen so sehr festhält, dass er einem nicht entwischt, wenn man ins Wasser stürzt."

„Wenn das so ist, sollte ich mir wohl noch mal überlegen, ob du wirklich die Richtige für mich bist."

Hermine öffnete ihre vorher geschlossenen Augen und runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst, weil ich dich nicht festgehalten habe?"

„Exakt."

„Na ja, das liegt daran, dass ich nichts von der Legende wusste, als wir gesprungen sind. Ich hab es nicht für notwendig gehalten, mich an deiner Hand festzuklammern." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du es gewusst hättest, hätte ich jetzt also ein paar gebrochene Knochen in meiner Hand, ja?"

„Davon kannst du ausgehen." Sie kicherte leise und strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Bauch und gegen den Strich der borstigen Haare bis zu seiner Brust. Unter ihren Fingerspitzen zog seine Haut sich zusammen und sein Atem stockte kurz.

„Dann sollten wir es vielleicht doch wagen", murmelte Sirius leise, sehr leise.

„Ja", stimmte Hermine ebenso leise hinzu.

In den Minuten, die darauf folgten, hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, bis Sirius' Stimme erneut durch seinen Körper brummte: „Albus meint, es wäre klug, wenn ich das Land verlassen würde."

Hermine zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und dachte einen Moment nach. „Klingt vernünftig, wenn du mich fragst."

„Gefallen tut es mir trotzdem nicht."

Sie begann, ihre Finger in gleichmäßigen Bahnen um seine Brustwarze kreisen zu lassen. „Was hast du eigentlich in den Jahren nach deinem Schulabschluss gemacht?"

Sirius drehte seinen Kopf, doch Hermine tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, ihn anzusehen. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Weil es mich interessiert. Und weil du im Ausland irgendwie Geld verdienen müsstest. Es wäre zumindest eine hypothetische Überlegung wert, findest du nicht?"

Er antwortete mit einem undefinierbaren Brummen und schwieg eine Weile. „Ich hab mich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten. Eigentlich wollte ich Auror werden, aber meine Prüfungsergebnisse waren zu schlecht."

„Was für Jobs waren das?", hakte sie weiter nach, ohne ihre Stimme auf welche Art auch immer vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lagerarbeiten hier, Verkäufer da... Ich hab sogar mal die Bücher für Madame Malkins gemacht. Bis ihr auffiel, dass sie es selbst noch schneller und besser hinbekommt als ich. Dann hat sie mich vor die Tür gesetzt."

„Böse Frau", murmelte Hermine und lächelte flüchtig.

„Ja, sehr böse." Sirius schnaubte.

„Aber ich denke, damit lässt sich was anfangen."

„Ach, ehrlich? Ich denke eher, du bist eine unverbesserliche Optimistin."

Hermine grinste böse und zog den Arm unter die Decke, der bisher offen gelegen hatte. Ihre Finger waren ausgekühlt an der offenen Luft und genau so, wie sie waren, legte sie sie ihm auf den Bauch.

„Heiliger Merlin!", keuchte Sirius und versteifte sich unter ihr. „Nicht nur widerlich optimistisch, sondern auch noch hinterhältig!"

„Irgendwie muss man sich ja durchbeißen." Sie hob ihren Blick, bis sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte, und wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen.

„So, so...", erwiderte er lediglich, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie mit dem Versprechen auf eine Wiederholung ihrer vormittaglichen Spiele.

Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Dann setzte sie sich auf, bevor er sie wirklich verführen konnte – schon wieder. „Was meinst du, wollen wir heute Abend unsere Wettschulden einlösen?"

Das Thema schien Sirius nicht im Gerigsten zu gefallen. Er stöhnte wie ein kleiner Junge, der sein Zimmer aufräumen sollte, und gähnte herzzerreißend. Dann allerdings siegte der marginale Teil von Vernunft, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, in seinem Verstand die Jahrzehnte zu überdauern. „Wir kommen wohl nicht drum herum, oder?"

„Nein, kommen wir nicht. Ich werde Snape über unsere Pläne informieren. Und wenn du jetzt mit aufstehst, darfst du mich vielleicht unter der Dusche einseifen."

„Nur vielleicht?"

Hermine kicherte. „Vielleicht ganz bestimmt."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am späten Vormittag saß Harry an seinem Schreibtisch im Ministerium und starrte mit leeren Blicken auf den Haftbefehl, den er nun endlich an seine Mitarbeiter weiterzureichen hatte. Das einzige, was er in Sachen 'die Lage unbemerkt entschärfen' erreicht hatte, war ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore und der Entschluss, die Mitglieder des Ordens unter seinen Auroren gesondert zu informieren. Er hatte sie zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt in sein Büro bestellt und es wurde allmählich Zeit, dass sie sich hier einfanden.

Als hätten sie auf diesen Gedanken seinerseits gewartet, klopfte es in diesem Moment an seine Tür und Harry schrak aus den Tagträumen, denen er sich für wertvolle Sekunden hingegeben hatte. „Herein!", rief er seinen Mitarbeitern zu und die Tür öffnete sich.

Da sein Büro am Ende eines Ganges lag, noch dazu hinter einer Kurve, war es der kleinen Gruppe von Auroren möglich gewesen, zwar nach und nach von ihren Arbeitsplätzen zu verschwinden, sich dann aber vor seiner Tür zu versammeln und gemeinsam hereinzukommen. Harry hatte sie niemals um ein derartiges Verhalten gebeten, doch die Aussicht, zusammen mit dem Vorgesetzten auf die anderen zu warten, schien im Vergleich zu der Möglichkeit, sich draußen leise mit den Kollegen zu unterhalten, doch den Kürzeren zu ziehen.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, von dem aus sie ihn sehen konnten. Erst als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, räusperte Harry sich und begann zu erklären: „Ich habe euch zusammen herbestellt, weil ich euch bitten muss, zusammen mit mir eine Straftat zu begehen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Du bist spät", begrüßte Madame Pompfrey Ginny, als diese mit James auf dem Arm aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Er musste unbedingt _jetzt_ noch etwas essen. Das konnte keine fünf Minuten mehr warten." Die Rothaarige verdrehte die Augen, lächelte dabei aber ihren Sohn an, der zufrieden auf seinen Fingern kaute und mit den Füßen strampelte.

„Das geht ja auch nicht", gurrte die Medihexe mit unerwartet süßer Stimme und nahm Ginny den Säugling ab. „Wenn kleine Kinder Hunger haben, muss man etwas dagegen tun, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?" Sie ging mit ihm zu einem der Betten und begann, ihm die Kleidung auszuziehen.

Ginny streifte derweil durch den Krankenflügel ihrer ehemaligen Schule, konnte sich aber nicht davon abhalten, ab und an mal einen Blick zu den beiden zu werfen. Nachdem Hermine sie zuerst mit einem Trank aus Snapes Vorrat versorgt hatte, hatte Ginny beschlossen, dass sie sich zur weiteren Behandlung lieber in die Hände von Madame Pompfrey begab als in die eines unbekannten Arztes im Sankt Mungos. Sie vertraute der Medihexe, sogar so sehr, dass sie ihr auch die Routineuntersuchungen von James überließ.

Hinter ihr stotterte der kleine Junge und streckte die Arme in die Luft, als die Medihexe mit ihrem Finger über seinen nackten Oberkörper strich. Ginny lächelte. Ja, hier fühlte sie sich wesentlich wohler als in der unruhigen Athmosphäre des Zaubererkrankenhauses.

„Er entwickelt sich bestens", befand Madame Pompfrey zehn Minuten später und überließ es der jungen Mutter, ihn wieder anzuziehen.

„Genau das wollte ich hören", erwiderte Ginny erleichtert und machte leise Zischgeräusche, um ihren Sohn während dieser so unangenehmen Prozedur zu besänftigen.

„Mal sehen, ob du mir auch einige Antworten geben kannst, die ich hören möchte. Wie geht es dir?" Die Medihexe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen das Bett, auf dem James lag und leise vor sich hinsummte.

Ginny stockte kurz, dann ließ sie ihren Blick flüchtig durch die Krankenstation gleiten. Über die alten Glasschränke, die vielen Phiolen und Behältnisse, die altertümlichen Betten und die weißen Wände. Schließlich kehrte sie mit den Blicken und ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu James zurück und atmete einmal tief durch. Sie hasste es noch immer, offen über diese Dinge zu sprechen. „Es geht mir gut. Jeder Tag läuft etwas besser als der vorangegangene und es kommt immer häufiger vor, dass ich mich frage, ob ich nicht auch ohne den Trank zurechtkommen würde."

„Wie lange nimmst du ihn jetzt?"

„Zwei Wochen. Auf den Tag genau." Ginny lächelte flüchtig.

Ein Schnalzen hallte durch den Krankensaal. „Ich möchte ihn noch nicht komplett absetzen. Aber wenn du möchtest, könnten wir die Dosis jeden zweiten Tag halbieren."

Ginny seufzte und nahm James auf. „Muss der Trank so langsam reduziert werden?"

„Er muss nicht", gestand die Medihexe, „aber ich würde es gerne langsam machen. Er geht nicht auf die Muttermilch über, du hast beim Stillen also keine Probleme. Und ich lass dich den Trank lieber etwas zu lange nehmen, als dass du wieder in eine Depression rutschst."

„Also gut", gab die Rothaarige sich geschlagen, auch wenn sie es nicht mochte, Antidepressiva zu nehmen; jedes Mal, wenn sie glücklich war, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, ob das wirklich ihre eigenen Emotionen waren, oder ob der Trank ihr etwas einflüsterte. Doch sie wollte niemals wieder darüber verzweifeln, dass sie einen gesunden _Sohn_ bekommen hatte.

„Wenn ich den Trank vorerst noch weiter nehmen soll", entschied sie dann, ein Thema anzusprechen, das ihr auf der Seele lag, „wie wäre es dann mit einer erneuten Schwangerschaft? Könnte es da Probleme geben?"

Madame Pompfrey zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Wollt ihr so schnell ein zweites Kind?"

Ginny wurde etwas rot. „Na ja, vorerst sinkt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es gleich wieder klappt, ja ohnehin durch das Stillen. Aber wir wollen nicht verhüten. Wer weiß, wie lange es dauert, bis ich wieder schwanger werde. Der geringe Altersunterschied zu Ron hat mir immer sehr gut getan, während ich zu Bill so gut wie gar kein geschwisterliches Verhältnis habe. Ich würde einfach gerne so wenig Zeit wie möglich ins Land gehen lassen."

„Hm", machte die Medihexe. „Der Trank an sich ist unproblematisch, falls eine Schwangerschaft eintreten sollte. Aber ich würde dir dennoch empfehlen, dir zumindest ein Jahr zu geben. Bis du stark genug bist, nicht nur einen kleinen Potter zu hüten, sondern gleich zwei. Das kann anstrengender sein, als du es dir jetzt vorstellen magst." Sie zwinkerte und brachte Ginny damit zum Lächeln.

„Das krieg ich schon hin", versicherte sie der Älteren. „Und momentan ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit ohnehin verschwindend gering. Harry und ich sind abends immer viel zu müde, um auch nur an Sex zu denken. Aber irgendwann wird es wieder ein Thema werden und ich wollte gerne vorbereitet sein."

„Ich denke, wenn es soweit ist, wirst du vorbereitet sein." Die Stimme der Medihexe klang zuversichtlich und erfüllte Ginny mit einer angenehmen Wärme. Wenigstens für diesen Tag waren die ganzen kleinen Zweifel, die an ihr nagten, verschwunden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Snapes Labor zu betreten, war schon zu ihrer Schulzeit immer eine Überwindung für Hermine gewesen. Seitdem sie Sex mit ihm gehabt hatte, war es allerdings noch eine Spur schlimmer geworden. An diesem Tag überlistete sie ihre Angst, indem sie in Gedanken Primzahlen aufsagte und nicht darauf achtete, was sie eigentlich tat. So hatte sie schon geklopft, bevor es ihr überhaupt bewusst geworden war.

Bis dahin funktionierte ihr Plan auch ausgesprochen gut. Doch mit dem scharfen „Herein!" von der anderen Seite kehrten die ganzen Ameisen, Bienen, Grillen und Wespen wieder zurück und während es in ihren Adern kribbelte, begann es in ihren Ohren zu summen.

Nichtsdestotrotz öffnete sie die Tür – es gab nun mal kein Zurück mehr – und trat in das Labor, das momentan mehr an eine Waschküche erinnerte. Im ersten Moment konnte sie durch den Dunst nicht einmal Snape erkennen; erst eine Bewegung seinerseits verriet ihr seinen Standort. Und dann musste sie sich selbst zurechtweisen, damit sie nicht entsetzt fragte, was er da gerade braute.

„Was wollen Sie?", grollte der Tränkemeister, als er Hermine erkannte, und wandte sich prompt wieder seinem Trank zu.

„Ich will nicht lange stören", begann sie mit der kleinen Rede, die sie sich vorhin überlegt hatte.

Und wurde augenblicklich unterbrochen: „Dann kommen Sie zur Sache!"

Hermine schürzte die Lippen und änderte dann ihre Taktik: „Wettschulden. Heute abend. Acht Uhr. Bis dann!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ das Labor wieder, ohne ihm eine Gelegenheit zu geben, auf ihre Worte zu reagieren.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Aurorenbüro war nahezu verlassen, als Remus am späten Abend die Abteilung betrat und zweimal gegen den Türrahmen klopfte. Nymphadora sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und lächelte erleichtert. Er übertrat die Schwelle und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Nachdem er sie zur Begrüßung auf die Stirn geküsst hatte, zog er sich den Stuhl auf der freien Seite des Tisches hervor und setzte sich.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass der Innendienst bedeutet, dass du pünktlich nach Hause kommst." In seiner Stimme stand kein Vorwurf, eher die Bestätigung einer Vermutung. Nämlich die, nach der sie nach wie vor ein kleines bisschen mit ihrem Beruf verheiratet war und sich die Trennung als schwieriger herausstellte, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Normalerweise bedeutet es das auch", gab sie zerknirscht zu. „Aber Harry hat heute den anderen von Sirius' Haftbefehl berichtet und da das länger gedauert hat, als er dachte, musste ich halt mit raus. So ist das, wenn man als erste informiert wird." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hartes Los", neckte Remus sie; es war ihr an der Nasenspitze abzulesen, dass es ihr gefallen hatte, auf einen Außeneinsatz zu gehen.

„Jaah. Zumal ich Harry noch nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie die anderen reagiert haben." Sie kräuselte ihre Nase und drehte sich kurz um, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, dass Harry sich genau diesen Moment aussuchte, um Feierabend zu machen.

„Ich denke, es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass er nicht Hals über Kopf flüchten musste", erinnerte er sie, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Also wechselte er das Thema: „Was war das denn für ein Einsatz?" Dabei schielte er auf das Pergament, das sie gerade mit einem schwungvollen Zeichen unterschrieb und beiseite legte; anscheinend der passende Bericht dazu.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Eigentlich war es nur ein Drogentoter. Aber irgendwas stimmt mit dem Fall nicht. Wenn ich bloß wüsste, was..." Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach und schnalzte dann mit der Zunge. „Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch bloß ein."

Der Ältere griff nach ihrer Hand. „Schlaf eine Nacht darüber, Dora. Vielleicht fällt es dir morgen auf."

Sie lächelte ihn warm an. „Ja, vielleicht."

In diesem Moment wurde den Gang hinunter eine Tür klickend ins Schloss gedrückt und abgeschlossen. Remus hob den Blick und sah demjenigen, der gleich um die Ecke kommen würde, abwartend entgegen. Seine Miene hellte sich auf, als er Harry erkannte.

Dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung ging es offensichtlich ähnlich, als er ihn und Dora erkannte; er hob die Hand zum Gruß und lenkte seine Schritte auf sie zu. „Hallo Remus!", begrüßte er ihn und Remus stand auf, um seinem ehemaligen Schüler die Hand zu schütteln.

„Und, wie lautet das Urteil?", fragte Nymphadora.

„Ich denke, ich komme mit Sozialstunden davon." Harry lächelte schief. „Wie sieht es aus, wollen wir noch was trinken gehen?" Seine Augenbrauen zuckten munter und machten sowohl Nymphadora, als auch Remus deutlich, dass sie an diesem Ort besser nicht weiter über dieses Thema sprachen.

„Gerne. Ich hab noch eine Flasche fünfundneunziger Bordeaux im Keller", griff Remus sofort auf und Harry stimmte nickend zu.

„Klingt verlockend."

Nymphadora packte rasch ihre Unterlagen zusammen und verstaute sie wüst in den Schubladen ihres Schreibtisches. Dann pustete sie die Kerze aus und warf sich ihren Umhang über, wobei sie beinahe eben jene Kerze zu Boden wischte. „Ich... bin fertig", murmelte sie verlegen, während Harry den Kerzenständer vorsichtshalber etwas weiter über die Tischplatte schob als nötig.

„Dann lasst uns gehen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Sie sind alle mehr oder weniger dazu bereit mitzuziehen", erklärte Harry wenige Minuten später genauer, während Remus sein Versprechen wahr gemacht hatte und ihnen ein Glas Wein

einschenkte (Tonks musste sich allerdings zähneknirschend mit einem Tee zufrieden geben).

„Was heißt mehr oder weniger?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Die einen sind bereit, für Sirius zu lügen, die anderen wollen nicht mehr tun, als die Unwissenden zu miemen. Aber es ist keiner dabei, bei dem ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen würde."

„Das ist gut." Der Metamorphmagus lächelte und wirkte für einen Moment so erleichtert, als wäre Sirius bereits aus dem Schneider.

„Es verschafft uns Zeit", milderte Harry ihre Begeisterung ab. „Albus hat sich heute Morgen mit Sirius unterhalten und ihm vorgeschlagen, eine Flucht ins Ausland in Betracht zu ziehen." Harry nippte an dem Wein und nickte zufrieden.

„Das Ausland wird ihm keinen absoluten Schutz geben", wandte Remus ein. „Die magische Justiz macht keinen Halt vor politischen Grenzen."

„Das nicht, aber da er im Ausland unbekannt ist, kann er dort unter einem fremden Namen untertauchen und sich zumindest einigermaßen frei bewegen. Das ist eine massive Steigerung zu dem, was er hier tun muss, um nicht wieder in Askaban zu landen."

„Kann man die Sache nicht irgendwie komplett aus der Welt schaffen? Es wissen doch genug, dass Sirius nicht der Mörder der zwölf Leute ist", überlegte Tonks.

„Leider nicht." Remus antwortete, bevor Harry Luft holen konnte. „Wir haben keine Zeugenaussagen und keine Beweise. Um für Sirius einen Freispruch zu erwirken, müssten wir ein Geständnis von Wurmschwanz bekommen. Und der wird einen Teufel tun und sich freiwillig nach Askaban bringen lassen."

Tonks schnaubte. „Da landet er doch sowieso, wenn wir ihn erstmal in die Finger bekommen haben."

„Ja, wenn...", murmelte Harry. Dann fuhr er mit lauterer Stimme fort: „Vorerst muss es reichen, Sirius aus Großbritannien rauszuschaffen. Wie es dann auf lange Sicht weitergeht, können wir entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist."

„Na dann... lasst uns hoffen, dass Sirius sich nicht dagegen sperrt, seine Heimat zu verlassen." Tonks seufzte schwer. Und dann folgte sie einem Impuls, nahm das Glas von Remus und trank einen kräftigen Schluck des süßen Rotweins. „Tee...", murrte sie, „so ein Schwachsinn!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Kapitel 46

* * *

**

Die Oberfläche des Trankes wurde glatt, nachdem die Blüten des Fingerhuts hineingefallen waren. Fasziniert beugte Severus sich weiter nach vorne und rümpfte die Nase, als sein eigenes Spiegelbild zurückblickte. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, seine Aufmerksamkeit davon abzulenken und stattdessen die satte braune Farbe des Trankes zu begutachten.

Braun zählte für gewöhnlich nicht zu den Farben, die er als interessant und facettenreich bezeichnen würde. Eigentlich fiel sie für ihn vor allem unter den Begriff dreckig. Doch dieses Braun war anders. Durchzogen von Magie und auf eine befremdliche Art tiefer, kräftiger und geheimnisvoller als jedes Braun, das er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass er einen wirkungsvollen Trank gebraut hatte.

Er musste nur noch rausfinden, was er _bewirkte_.

Ein süffisantes Grinsen verzog seine schmalen Lippen. Das war der schönste Teil dieser Kunst; Zutaten in einen Kessel zu werfen und zu sehen, was dabei herauskam. Die ersten Tränkemeister mussten eine diebische Freude an ihrer Kunst gehabt haben.

Heutzutage blieb bei den teilweise horrenden Preisen für Zutaten nur wenig Raum für derartige Experimente. Und seitdem er nicht mehr in Hogwarts arbeitete, fehlte ihm auch eine große Inspirationsquelle. Wenn die Schüler wüssten, wie nahe sie mit ihren fehlerhaften Versuchen teilweise an wirklich innovative Tränke herankamen... Doch genau das war der Unterschied zwischen einem Schüler und einem Meister – der Meister war in der Lage, das Potential zu erkennen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. Die Zeiger der Wanduhr waren weiter fortgeschritten, als er erwartet hatte. Eigentlich sollte er in zwei Minuten in Blacks Zimmer aufkreuzen und sich einer interessanten Show hingeben.

Er überlegte nicht lange. Black und Granger konnten auch noch zehn Minuten warten. Vor allem weil seine Meinung zu diesem Termin gar nicht eingeholt worden war (auch wenn er daran zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen war). Und so begann er, in aller Seelenruhe den Trank in Phiolen zu füllen und räumte danach das Labor auf. Man wusste nie, welche Spätreaktionen gewisse Tränke entwickelten; es war immer vernünftiger, keine Reste stehen zu lassen.

Um sieben Minuten nach acht war er soweit fertig, sah sich noch einmal um und verließ dann das Labor.

Eines musste man dem Grimmauldplatz lassen; ab einer gewissen Uhrzeit war es hier so ruhig wie in einer Krypta. Severus mochte diese Stille und übersprang sogar die knackenden Stufen der alten Kellertreppe, um sie nicht zu stören. Deswegen entging es seinen feinen Ohren auch nicht, dass es im oberen Stockwerk an einer Tür klopfte.

Der ehemalige Spion blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und duckte sich in die Schatten des Flures. Abgesehen von ihm sollten nur Black und Granger im Haus sein. Black hielt es normalerweise nicht für nötig, an _irgendeiner_ Tür zu klopfen, und Granger war dermaßen pünktlich, dass sie mit Sicherheit schon in Blacks Zimmer ihre Runden drehte. Es musste also noch jemand hier sein, der nicht eingeladen gewesen war. Severus hatte nicht vor, sich an diesem Abend von irgendwem außer den Beteiligten sehen zu lassen.

Es war für ihn nicht schwierig, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen, als würden sie aus ihm bestehen. Ohne einen Muskel zu bewegen, wartete er ab, was nun geschah.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Noch vor einer Stunde hätte Sirius seinen Hintern darauf verwettet, dass Schniefelus bereits vor acht Uhr an seine Tür klopfen würde. Doch wie es aussah, konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass es diese Wette nicht gegeben hatte.

Mit verschränkten Armen stand er am Fenster und starrte hinunter auf die ruhige Straße. Es war mittlerweile stockdunkel in England, nur die Straßenlaternen verbreiteten gelbes Licht auf dem feuchten Asphalt. Und dennoch... die Welt da draußen wirkte so viel faszinierender als die Welt hier drinnen. Vielleicht war es wirklich eine gute Idee, England und alles, was damit zusammenhing, zu verlassen.

Er schielte nach links; Hermine saß im Korbsessel, ein Buch auf ihren Beinen, und kaute gedankenverloren an ihrem Daumennagel. Sirius lächelte. Sie hatte ein beneidenswertes Talent, ihre Umwelt komplett auszublenden, wenn es sie danach verlangte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre weniger ruhelos und mehr gleichgültig. Das würde das Leben viel einfacher machen.

Stattdessen machte er beinahe einen Satz in die Luft, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen waren alle Gedanken ans Auswandern, an draußen und an Talente wie weggeblasen und sein Körper war so aufmerksam, dass sich die Haare auf seinen Armen aufstellten.

Sirius wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Hermine, die das Buch zuklappte und beiseite legte. Dann ging er zu Tür, holte tief Luft und überlegte sich in sekundenschnelle einen Satz, den er Schniefelus um die Ohren hauen wollte. Und an eben jenem Satz wäre er beinahe erstickt, als er statt der Fledermaus Remus vor seiner Tür fand.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte der Animagus perplex; die Unhöflichkeit dieser Frage wurde ihm erst bewusst, als Remus eine Augenbraue in die Stirn zog.

„Ich hatte ja insgeheim immer gehofft, dass es irgendwann auch dir gelingen würde, dir gewisse Manieren anzugewöhnen. Aber mir scheint, da hoffe ich vergeblich." Hätte Remus diese Worte nicht mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gesagt, hätte Sirius sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre Freundschaft gemacht.

„Entschuldige, Moony. Komm rein!" Sirius trat zur Seite und erst, als er Hermine sah, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie ja auch noch da war. Glücklicherweise war sie geistesgegenwärtig genug, um einfach aufzustehen und Remus zu begrüßen.

„Wie ich sehe, hatte ich doch Recht", stellte Remus fest, nachdem er Hermine begrüßt hatte. Und auf die ratlosen Blicke der beiden hin, erklärte er: „Dora hat mich hergeschickt, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass du einen Freund brauchst. Sie war sogar so großzügig, uns eine halbe Flasche Rotwein zu spendieren." Er hielt besagte Flasche in die Luft, die Sirius vorher überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ich dagegen war mir sicher, dass du nicht vor Einsamkeit vergehst."

Mittlerweile nicht mehr, dachte Sirius, sprach es jedoch nicht aus. Sie hatten zu lange nicht am Leben des anderen teilgenommen, um da anzuknüpfen, wo sie vor über zwanzig Jahren aufgehört hatten. Er nahm es Remus nicht übel, dass er nicht ständig hier war. Bei Merlin, der Mann wurde Vater! Er hatte Besseres zu tun.

„Keine Einsamkeit", stimmte Sirius deswegen zu und grinste. Dann schob er Remus an der Schulter ein Stück weiter in den Raum, weg von Hermine, zwinkerte ihr allerdings zu, ohne dass der andere es bemerkte. In Hermines Gesicht spiegelte sich leichte Panik wider. „Hör zu, Moony", begann er dann mit leiser Stimme, „ich würde dich wirklich gerne bitten, hier zu bleiben und diesen guten... _Tropfen_... zu leeren, aber ich hab Hermine versprochen, den Abend mit ihr zu verbringen. Und ich will dieses Versprechen halten."

Remus sah ihn an und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. „Du meinst es also wirklich ernst mit ihr?"

Sirius richtete sich auf und reckte das Kinn vor. „Absolut!"

Moony nickte nachdenklich und lächelte. „Gut zu wissen." Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu. „Ich will euch nicht weiter stören. Wir finden auch einen anderen Abend, um in alten Zeiten zu schwelgen."

„Auf jeden Fall", stimmte Sirius zu, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt in alten Zeiten schwelgen wollte. Doch wenn er Remus damit für heute loswurde, hätte er ihm auch versprochen, Schwangerschaftsbücher mit ihm zu lesen.

Erleichtert lehnte der Animagus sich von innen gegen die Tür, nachdem Remus endlich gegangen war, und seufzte. „Dieser Mann hatte schon immer ein ungünstiges Timing. Er hat mich sogar gestört, als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, Charleene Nannings flachzulegen." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich hab sie danach nie wieder ins Bett gekriegt."

Hermine kicherte mädchenhaft. „Armer Mann."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und kräuselte die Nase. „Pass bloß auf! Ich geb dir gleich armer Mann..."

Doch bevor er seine Drohung wahr machen konnte, klopfte es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Remus fühlte jedes einzelne seiner Lebensjahre, als er zu Hause aus dem Kamin stieg. Es kostete ihn seltsam viel Mühe, sich wieder aufzurichten, irgendetwas drückte ihn gnadenlos nach unten. Nach ein paar Schritten wurde es leidlich besser und ohne Licht anzuschalten, wischte er sich mit der flachen Hand durch das Gesicht.

„Hab ich unbemerkt fünf Stunden verschlafen, oder bist du am falschen Kamin wieder ausgestiegen?" Doras fröhliche Stimme ließ ihn unvermittelt lächeln.

„Weder noch. Ich..." In diesem Moment hob er den Blick und verstummte prompt, als er sie sah. Oder vielmehr nicht sah, denn ihr Gesicht war komplett hinter einer weißen Masse verschwunden. „Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Huh?" Dora blickte an sich hinab. Und dann fiel ihr anscheinend wieder ein, was genau er meinte. „Ooh, das! Das ist eine Quarkmaske. Hab ich mir letztens aus einem Muggelladen besorgt." Sie grinste, was ihr Gesicht aussehen ließ wie das eines halb geschminkten Clowns.

„Aus einem Muggelladen? Wozu der Umweg?" Skeptisch näherte Remus sich ihr einige Schritte. Ihm entzog sich der Sinn dahinter, sich Quark ins Gesicht zu schmieren, war aber durchaus bereit, sich ihre hormonschwangeren Argumente anzuhören, um zwischen zeitweiliger Verwirrung und echtem Wahnsinn unterscheiden zu können.

„Weil man so was in magischen Läden nicht bekommt. Magische Frauen stehen entweder zu ihren Falten, oder sie sprechen einen Illusionszauber darüber. Ich will aber weder das eine noch das andere. Ich will gar keine Falten."

„Wer sagt denn, dass du Falten hast?" Rasch versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was er in den letzten Tagen zu ihr gesagt hatte, doch an eine Bemerkung über Falten konnte er sich absolut nicht erinnern.

„Na, noch hab ich hoffentlich keine. Aber meine Mom hat mir erzählt, dass sie ihre ersten Falten bekommen hat, als sie mit mir schwanger war. Und soweit soll es bei mir gar nicht erst kommen." Trotz der weißen Masse war in ihrem Gesicht ein Ausdruck tief empfundener Überzeugung zu erkennen, der Remus erneut lächeln ließ.

Erleichtert darüber, dass ihre sonderbare Kriegsbemalung für den Kampf gegen die Zeit nur den Hormonen entsprang, überwand er seine Skepsis und die letzten Meter zwischen ihnen, um sie unvermittelt zu küssen. Dora stemmte ihren schmalen Körper auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm ein kleines Stück entgegen zu kommen und ließ sich nur ungern wieder zurücksinken, als er den Kuss beendete. „Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „In letzter Zeit nicht." Dann begann sie zu kichern und wischte mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Bart. „Du hast überall Quarkmaske hängen."

„Wenn's hilft...", erwiderte er leichthin, ließ sich aber von ihr ins Bad ziehen.

Unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl machte sie einen Waschlappen nass und begann, ihm die weißen Rückstände aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. „Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, warum du schon wieder hier bist", erinnerte sie ihn währenddessen und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

Remus ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, bis sie ihn zu ihrer Befriedigung gesäubert hatte. Dann nahm er ihr den Waschlappen aus der Hand und begann, das gleiche mit ihrem Gesicht zu tun. „Wie ich vermutet hatte, hatte Sirius bereits Gesellschaft. Hermine war bei ihm. Und er schien nicht, als ob er etwas... oder jemanden... vermissen würde."

Zuerst fuhr er mit dem warmen Stoff über ihre Stirn, aus der sie sich die nussbraunen Haare zurückgebunden hatte. Dann schlug er den Waschlappen um und befreite ihren Nasenrücken von Quark und allem, was in der weißen Masse sonst noch drin sein mochte.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Dora.

Remus schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Kein Grund dafür. Seit damals ist einfach zu viel Zeit vergangen, in der Sirius kein Teil meines Lebens war. Und ich von seinem. Es ist so viel passiert... Das lässt sich nicht einfach überbrücken, indem wir an alte Zeiten anknüpfen. Das erfordert viel Geduld und Arbeit. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich im Moment genug Kraft habe, um damit zu beginnen. Vor allem, wenn er bald ins Ausland geht."

Mit kreisenden Bewegungen legte er ihre geröteten Wangen frei und entfernte Reste aus den dunklen Augenbrauen und von ihrer Oberlippe. Bereitwillig ließ sie es zu, dass er ihr Kinn festhielt und beobachtete sein Mienenspiel von unten herauf.

„Und weil wir bald ein Kind bekommen?", wollte sie dennoch wissen.

Remus sah ihr unverwandt in die Augen. „Ja, auch deswegen. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass Sirius niemals erwachsen werden wird. Und vielleicht darf er das auch nicht, wenn er über das, was er erlebt hat, nicht den Verstand verlieren will. Aber ich bin erwachsen. Ich musste es werden und muss es jetzt mehr denn je sein. Ich kann mich nicht mehr so auf ihn einlassen, wie ich es früher gekonnt habe."

Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spülte die Maske aus dem Frotteestoff. Weiße Schlieren verschwanden gluckernd im Abfluss, ehe er sich wieder dem Gesicht Doras zuwandte und sich die letzten Reste vornahm.

„Heißt das, dass... ihr keine Freunde mehr seid?"

Er verzog das Gesicht über die Frage, weil es unvermittelt tief wehtat, eine Antwort darauf zu finden. „Wir sind nicht mehr die Freunde, die wir damals gewesen sind. Aber Sirius wird mir niemals egal sein. Er gehört zu meiner Familie und das wird immer so bleiben." Ein letztes Mal fuhr er über ihre Stirn, weit oben am Haaransatz, dann legte er den Waschlappen beiseite. „Da ist ja mein Mädchen", stellte er mit einem Lächeln fest. „Faltenfrei und bezaubernd."

Anstatt ihn für seine schamlose Schmeichelei zurechtzuweisen, lächelte Dora und legte ihm dann die Arme um den Hals. „Du hast immer genug Zeit, um deinem Freund wieder näher zu kommen, Remus. Weder ich noch der Knirps werden dich davon abhalten. Okay?"

Ein warmes Gefühl rieselte durch seinen Körper und zum ersten Mal auch die Gewissheit, dass sie trotz aller Einwände die Richtige für ihn war. Er nickte, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. „Okay."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus feixte. Die Stimmung in diesem Zimmer war angespannter als vor jeder Abschlussprüfung. Und weder Black noch Granger waren so lässig, wie sie es gerne wären. Seit einem unkreativen Spruch von Black zu seiner Begrüßung und seiner eigenen spitzen Antwort darauf herrschte Schweigen und Severus genoss es für einige Momente, als Wolf vor den beiden Hasen in der Falle zu stehen.

„Schön", sagte er dann unvermittelt und Granger zuckte unter seiner unvermittelten Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber heftig zusammen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie gerade nicht loskommen von der Tatsache, dass Sie Sex mit mir hatten – und Black auch!" Er machte ein gespielt schockiertes Gesicht in ihre Richtung. „Aber Sie sollten über diesen Umstand nicht vergessen, dass ich weiß, wie ihr beide nackt ausseht. Ihr zeigt mir also nichts Neues." Er feixte, als Granger rot anlief.

„Und du", wandte er sich dann Black zu, „hast panische Angst davor, etwas falsch zu machen, weil ich dich dann ja vor ihren Augen zurechtweisen würde." Severus hielt inne und wartete die Reaktion des anderen Mannes ab. Als er schluckte, wurde das sardonische Grinsen auf seinen Lippen noch breiter. „Glaub mir, das werde ich tun, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du es richtig machst, tendiert gegen Null. Also finde dich damit ab und sei froh, dass du dich heute Nacht in der lernenden und nicht in der lehrenden Position befinden wirst. Das macht es leichter."

Granger und Black tauschten einen nahezu panischen Blick miteinander.

„Nun, da wir das geklärt hätten, könnten wir dann dem Plan nach fortfahren? Durch gegenseitiges Anschweigen erfüllt sich euer Wetteinsatz nicht." Zufrieden mit sich und seiner Beweisführung wandte Severus sich um und fand eine geeignete Sitzgelegenheit in einem breiten Korbsessel. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und hängte ihn über die Lehne, danach setzte er sich und knöpfte entspannt die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes auf. „Lasst die Show beginnen! Ich bin gespannt."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am liebsten hätte Sirius ihn am Kragen aus dem elenden Sessel gezogen und ihm den Hals umgedreht. Er war sogar schon soweit, seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen. Glücklicherweise schien Hermine seine brodelnde Wut zu bemerken und drehte ihn am Arm zu sich herum. Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, verwickelte sie ihn in einen langen, hirnverdrehenden Kuss. Danach wusste er nicht mal mehr seinen Namen.

Sie presste ihren Körper gegen seinen und reckte sich soweit in die Höhe, dass sie mit ihrem Mund neben sein Ohr reichte. So dass Schniefelus es nicht hören konnte, flüsterte sie: „Tu einfach, als wäre er gar nicht da. Es gibt nur uns beide und du wirst es richtig machen. Du bist oft genug in meiner Lage gewesen, du weißt, worauf man achten muss. Okay?"

Er zwang sich zu einem Nicken, schielte dabei jedoch zu Schniefelus hinüber. Wenn der Mistkerl nur einen Finger falsch bewegte, würde er ihm die überdimensionale Nase brechen, das schwor er sich.

Hermines Herz galloppierte wie eine wild gewordene Stute. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass dieser Abend in einem Desaster enden würde. Warum hatte sie bloß niemand davon abgehalten, diese unsagbar dumme Wette zu gewinnen?

Geschickt drehte sie sich mit Sirius im Arm so, dass er Snape den Rücken zukehrte. Zwar machte sie der Anblick des Tränkemeisters, wie er da seelenruhig im Korbsessel saß und das Schauspiel genoss, ebenfalls nervös, doch sie verspürte nicht den Drang, ihm körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen. Immerhin bekam er nur das, was sie ihm versprochen hatten.

Während sie sich langsam mit Sirius bewegte, so als würden sie tanzen, nur um ihn einzustimmen und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, legte sich auch die leichte Panik, die knapp unter ihrer mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Fassade gebrodelt hatte. Es wurde sogar interessant, Snape zu beobachten. Es machte sie kribbelig und erinnerte sie an das, was sie sich nach ihrem Erlebnis in seinem Labor vorgenommen hatte: Sich mit diesem überaus interessanten Forschungsobjekt noch weiter zu beschäftigen.

Zuerst lagen die Blicke des Tränkemeisters nur auf Sirius' Rücken, vielleicht auch ein Stück tiefer. So über seine Schulter hinweg ließ sich die genaue Perspektive nicht wirklich bestimmen. Doch nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Ehe sie es sich versah, lag sie plötzlich im Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Hermine ließ sich auf das kleine Duell ein, musste jedoch rasch feststellen, dass ein Mann wie Snape sich nicht von ihr beeindrucken lassen würde. Im Gegenteil, er zog sogar noch herausfordernd seine Augenbraue hoch.

Da entschied sie, ihre Taktik zu ändern. Ohne den Blick zu lösen, drehte sie Sirius' Kopf zu sich herum, bis sie ihn küssen konnte. Etwas ungelenk zwar, doch es funktionierte. Snapes Reaktion auf dieses kleine Spiel zu beobachten, konnte sie fast unter Studienrecherche verbuchen, was ihr ein verruchtes Gefühl bescherte.

Die Augen des dunklen Mannes wurden schmal, dann geschah ein paar Sekunden lang gar nichts und dann huschte für einen kurzen Moment die Spitze seiner Zunge zwischen den dünnen Lippen hervor. Er schluckte.

Und dann riss das laute Knacken des Sessels sie alle aus ihrem Tun.

Snape blinzelte, ebenso wie Hermine. Dann hob er sein Kinn an und schnarrte: „Wenn ihr so weitermacht, liefert der Dunkle Lord sich selbst aus, ehe ihr fertig seid."

Hermine seufzte und sank auf ihre Hacken zurück. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Sirius und nickte dann zum Bett hinüber. „Ich denke, er hat Recht."


	47. Chapter 47

**Kapitel 47

* * *

**

Hermine trat ein paar Schritte nach hinten, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin sie ging. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Sirius sie aufhalten würde, sollte sie Gefahr laufen zu fallen. Schließlich tauchte das kleine Fenster an ihrer Seite auf, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Bett stehen konnte.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und dämpfte das Licht im Zimmer. Dann atmete sie tief durch und legte das magische Gerät auf Sirius' Nachtschrank. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit dem Mann, der vor ihr stand, doch er machte keine Anstalten, ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab abzulegen.

Hermine schloss für wenige Sekunden ihre Augen und nutzte, was Hogwarts ihr beigebracht hatte – selbst in einem absolut überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum alles auszublenden, bis es nur noch sie und ihr Buch gab. Nur dass sie in diesem Fall Snapes Anwesenheit ausblendete. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war sie mit Sirius alleine und stand kurz davor, eine der aufregendsten Erfahrungen ihres Lebens mit einem Menschen zu wiederholen, der ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hob ihre Hände und begann, die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Sie arbeitete sich vor, bis der dünne schwarze Stoff im Bund seiner Hose verschwand. Dann griff sie nach den Beulen, die das Hemd an seinen Hüften gebildet hatte, und zog den Rest hervor.

Sirius stand noch immer bewegungslos vor ihr, selbst als sie ihm das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern schob. Vermutlich würde er sich von alleine auch nicht mehr dazu durchringen, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Ihre zarten Finger fuhren vom Bauch her nach oben, durch die Haare auf seiner Brust bis zu seinem Hals. Sein Puls war kräftig und gleichmäßig, die Gänsehaut eine Reaktion, auf die Hermine gehofft hatte. Sie strich mit flachen Händen seine Oberarme herunter und beugte ihren Kopf vor, bis sie mit ihrer Nasenspitze sein Schlüsselbein berühren konnte.

Seine Haut schmeckte etwas salzig, als sie ihn küsste und kostete. Doch sie war weich und einladend warm verglichen mit der rauen Haut seiner Hände. Ein Zucken fuhr durch seine Finger, als Hermine ihn dort berührte, und sie konnte hören, wie er atmete.

Dann folgte sie seinem Hosenbund nach hinten, tastete über seinen Rücken und spürte die Dornfortsätze seiner Wirbelsäule. Der schwarze Ledergürtel war so warm wie sein Körper, selbst die Schnalle, als sie sie berührte, um ihn weiter auszuziehen.

Das Klappern des Metalls riss Sirius dann auch endlich aus seiner eigentümlichen Starre. Er senkte seinen Blick zu ihr hinunter, hob seine rechte Hand und strich ihr damit die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Währenddessen genoss er offensichtlich, was sie mit ihrer Zunge und seinem Bauchnabel anstellte.

Hermine lächelte gegen seinen Bauch, zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose mit einem leisen Ratschen hinunter und klappte den festen Jeansstoff auseinander. Mit etwas Hilfe ihrerseits folgte die Hose dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft und enthüllte die muskulösen, behaarten Beine des Mannes, zusammen mit einem schweren warmen Duft, der sich nicht in die Kategorien 'angenehm' oder 'unangenehm' stecken ließ. Er war einfach da und er fühlte sich gut an.

Bevor sie ihn auch noch von seiner Unterhose befreite, sah sie hinauf in seine dunklen Augen und hoffte, dass auch er endlich anfangen würde, etwas Initiative zu zeigen. Immerhin steckten sie zusammen in dieser Situation.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius schluckte über den flehenden Blick, den Hermine ihm von unten herauf zukommen ließ. Sie kniete beinahe vor ihm, so als wolle sie mit ihrem Mund dafür sorgen, dass er bereit war, die Dinge zu tun, die man von ihm erwartete. Dabei sollte ihr klar sein, dass eine derartige Initiative überhaupt nicht nötig war.

Er fasste nach ihren Oberarmen und zog sie wieder in eine stehende Position zurück. Vermutlich würde er sich nie an das überwältigende Gefühl ihrer nackten Haut unter seinen Fingern gewöhnen, nicht einmal bei einer so beiläufigen Berührung.

Während er gerade so versuchte, Schniefelus zu vergessen und sich nur auf die Frau zu konzentrieren, die ausreichend gut zu ihm passte, damit sie einander im Wasser nicht verloren, schnaufte eben jener Mistkerl hinter ihm mit all der wohl kalkulierten Absicht dieser Welt und zerstörte die mühsam aufgebaute Konzentration.

Sirius stockte in seinem Handeln, schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sie knirschten.

„Achte nicht auf ihn", beschwor Hermine ihn erneut und in ihrer Stimme stand das gleiche Flehen wie in ihren Augen.

„Doch", entschied Sirius. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Du... bleibst genau hier stehen. Dauert nur einen Moment."

Dann wandte er sich um, trat aus seiner Jeans und schritt durch das Zimmer. Er zog Schniefelus am Kragen des weißen Hemdes auf die Beine, bis die große Hakennase nur noch einen Zentimeter von seiner eigenen entfernt war. „Und nun?", fragte der Tränkemeister mit seidiger Stimme. Das Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen ließ jegliche Angst oder auch nur einen Funken Respekt missen.

Sirius zögerte nicht eine weitere Sekunde. Mit seiner freien Hand holte er aus und schlug Schniefelus so fest er konnte. Es knirschte unter seinen Fingerknöchelchen, doch über den anschwellenden Triumph bemerkte er es kaum.

Als er Snape losließ, fiel dieser widerstandslos in den Sessel zurück, der darauf mit heftigem Knistern antwortete. Er unterließ es, sich die Nase zu betasten, und wischte stattdessen nur das Blut weg, das ihm aus dem rechten Nasenloch lief. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?", schnarrte er und zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

Sirius grinste, während er einmal seine Hand ausschüttelte. Der Kerl hatte eine unglaublich robuste Knochenstruktur. „Zum Teufel, ja!"

Er kehrte Snape den Rücken zu und ging zu Hermine zurück, die mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck noch immer an exakt der Stelle stand, an der er sie zurückgelassen hatte. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", raunte Sirius ihr zu, erwartete aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen zog er sie besitzergreifend an sich und bewies ihr, dass er sich nun im Griff hatte und zu allem bereit war.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel das Vorspiel der beiden, während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog und seine Nase heilte. Er atmete probeweise etwas schärfer ein und aus und fuhr sich mit einem langen, knochigen Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken, konnte aber keinerlei Schmerz mehr verspüren. Dann reinigte er erst seine Hand und anschließend das Gesicht und die Sache war für ihn erledigt.

Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass jemand der Meinung war, ihm auf diese Art beweisen zu müssen, dass er stärker war. Er selbst tendierte dabei eher zu subtileren Methoden. Das würde auch der Straßenköter zu gegebener Zeit noch merken.

Gerade ließ er sich von Granger die Unterhose ausziehen und präsentierte ihm seinen runden weißen Hintern. Severus neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er gab es ja nur ungern zu, aber dieses Hinterteil übte schon einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn aus.

Granger gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Sirius sie auf das Bett stieß, und ein Kichern, als er ihr folgte. Hatte er sie schon ausgezogen? Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern. Dann schlang sie ihre nackten Beine um Blacks Hüften und beantwortete so seine Frage.

Severus unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sah sich im Zimmer um, während Black was auch immer tat, um Grangers Verlangen nach einem Vorspiel zu erfüllen. Das Zimmer war ähnlich spartanisch eingerichtet wie sein eigenes. Doch während er bewusst auf zu viel Schnickschnack verzichtete, hatte Black vermutlich einfach nichts, mit dem er sein Zimmer hätte einrichten können. Ob dieser Kerl wohl jemals anfangen würde zu leben?

Er kehrte mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit flüchtig zum Geschehen auf dem Bett zurück. Blacks Gesicht war zwischen Grangers Beinen verschwunden. Severus grinste dreckig. Ganz der Straßenköter, der er war.

Was die Sache dennoch interessant genug machte, damit Severus weiter zusah, war Blacks Allerwertester, den er ihm so betont entgegenstreckte, dass man Absicht dahinter vermuten musste. Severus konnte sogar die dunkle Rosette tadellos erkennen und spürte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend so etwas wie einen Anflug von Erregung.

Granger drückte ihren Rücken durch, so dass sich ihre Brüste steil aufrichteten und ihre Rippen hervortraten. Ihre Finger gruben sich in die Bettdecke, auf der sie lag. Wenn er so weitermachte, dachte Severus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, würden sie vielleicht doch noch vor dem Morgengrauen zur Sache kommen.

Dann allerdings stoppte Sirius seine Bemühungen, stieg über sie hinüber und drang in sie ein. Severus, dem nun der angenehme Anblick von vorher genommen worden war, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und beobachtete eine kleine Spinne, die in der Zimmerecke eines ihrer Netze baute – ebenso unbeeindruckt von dem Geschehen wie er selbst.

Ein paar Minuten später gab Granger ein paar Laute von sich, die Severus hoffen ließen, dass sie dann zum eigentlichen Teil ihrer Zusammenkunft kommen könnten. Die ganze Vorarbeit war in der beobachtenden Position tatsächlich noch lästiger als in der ausführenden.

Er stützte einen Ellenbogen auf die Lehne des Sessels und seinen Kopf auf die Hand. Das weiß lackierte Korbgeflecht knirschte leise, doch er glaubte nicht, dass einer der anderen beiden es bemerkt haben könnte. Dafür war Granger zu entzückt über ihren Orgasmus und Black zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht jetzt schon abzuspritzen.

Für ein paar kurze Augenblicke kehrte Ruhe ein, dann bewegte Granger ihre Glieder und versuchte sich mühsam in eine knieende Position zu begeben.

„Nicht", murmelte Black und hielt sie auf. „Ich will dich dabei sehen."

Severus verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Doch Granger lächelte über seine Worte und ließ sich auf den Rücken zurücksinken. Sie stellte ihre Beine auf und zog ein Kissen in ihren Lendenbereich; so viel Mitdenken hatte Severus ihr gar nicht zugetraut.

Seine sarkastischen Gedanken kamen etwas zur Ruhe, während er beobachtete, wie Black sie vorbereitete. Er kniete über ihr und lenkte sie ab, indem er sie küsste, während seine Hand – für Severus deutlich sichtbar – ihren Anus reizte und dehnte.

Der Tränkemeister kniff seine Augen etwas zusammen. Er würde es nicht einmal unter Folter zugeben, doch er war nicht nur hier, um seinen Triumph auszukosten, sondern auch, um Black davon abzuhalten, irgendwelche dummen Fehler zu machen. Dabei ging es weniger um Grangers Vergnügen, als vielmehr um das, das ihm vor langen Jahren verwehrt geblieben war.

So setzte er sich aufrecht hin und beugte sich vor, während er Blacks Tun im Auge behielt. Dass es ihn selbst erregte, bei diesen Spielen zuzusehen, leugnete er nicht einmal vor sich selbst. So viel zumindest hatte er in seiner Zeit als Spion gelernt; wenn man schon die ganze Welt betrog, sollte man wenigstens sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich bleiben.

Granger schnappte nach Luft, als Black einen Finger durch ihren Muskelring schob, und bäumte sich ein kleines bisschen auf. Ihre Hände fuhren in die Luft und sie hielt sich an den breiten Schultern ihres Partners fest. „Es ist okay", hauchte sie und lächelte.

Severus schnaubte. Wenn sie sich zu einer solchen Äußerung verpflichtet fühlte, war Black sich seiner Sache definitiv nicht sicher genug. Doch das war nicht sein Problem.

Was allerdings ein Problem werden könnte, war, dass die wandelnde Flohkiste sein Bein zur Seite schob und ihm damit die vorher exzellente Sicht raubte. Severus knurrte und überlegte für einen Moment, ob er an diesem Umstand etwas ändern sollte. Doch Granger wirkte momentan nicht, als ob sie sich unwohl fühlen würde. Also blieb er, wo er war.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sauerstoff spielte eine absolut überbewertete Rolle für den menschlichen Organismus. Dies zumindest schien Hermine so, während sie spürte, wie Sirius den ersten vorsichtigen Vorstoß mit seinem Finger wagte. Es konnte bei ihrer Schnappatmung gar nicht genug Sauerstoff in ihren Lungen ankommen, doch außer einem leichten Schwindel – dessen Ursprung nicht einmal sicher zuordbar war – spürte sie nichts davon.

Dennoch streckte sie die Arme aus, um sich an seinen Schultern festzuhalten, und lächelte verschwommen, als er zu ihr aufsah. „Es ist okay", brachte sie mühsam hervor. Und es würde noch viel mehr okay sein, wenn er einfach weitermachte.

Anscheinend wurde auch ihm nun bewusst, dass das, was er tat, ihr ausnehmend gut gefiel. Denn ein dreckiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er noch etwas weiter vordrang und dann zurückzog.

Hermine riss den Mund auf, konnte ihre Stimmbänder allerdings nicht dazu bewegen, einen Ton zu produzieren. Die Mischung aus leichtem Schmerz und ihr noch immer so fremder Erregung hatte das Potential, sie um den Verstand zu bringen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich so gefühlt, als sie ihre Unschuld verloren hatte. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, diesen Moment jemals zurückholen zu können.

Sirius umkreise mehrmals ihren Anus und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab darauf. Ein feuchtes Gefühl breitete sich aus, das im ersten Moment unangenehm war, doch Hermine gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Snape so etwas getan hatte. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich generell nicht an vieles von dem erinnern, was er getan hatte. Vom Wesentlichen einmal abgesehen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Sirius sie an einen zweiten Finger zu gewöhnen begann. Das Spiel von eben wiederholte sich, allerdings mit einem Unterschied: Ihre Finger gruben sich so tief in seine Schultern, dass er flüchtig das Gesicht verzog. Mühsam zwang sie sich, ihn loszulassen.

In ihrem Körper baute sich ein zunehmender Druck auf und sie wünschte sich, er würde endlich aufhören, sie vorzubereiten. Und weil ihr die Erregung etwas den Verstand vernebelte, sprach sie diesen Gedanken auch aus: „Ich bin bereit, Sirius."

Sie hatte die Worte kaum fertig ausgesprochen, als sich eine konsequent ignorierte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund einschaltete: „Ist sie nicht!"

Sirius stockte und warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. „Ich dachte schon, du wärst zwischenzeitlich eingeschlafen, Schniefelus."

„Ich war kurz davor", erwiderte Snape und das Knirschen, das seine Worte begleitete, ließ Hermine vermuten, dass er aufgestanden war. Kurz darauf erschien sein Kopf in ihrem Blickfeld. „Ich rate dir, nicht auf sie zu hören. Sie würde es bereuen", sagte er an Sirius gewandt, blickte aber auf Hermine hinunter.

Für einen kurzen Moment kam sie sich entblößt und ausgeliefert vor. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass das Licht gedämpft war und Sirius' Körper sicherlich lange Schatten warf. Und dass sie schon in einer weitaus hilfloseren Position vor Snape gehockt hatte.

„Meinst du nicht, dass sie ihren Körper besser kennt als du?", wollte der Animagus in diesem Moment gepresst wissen. Doch Hermine war sich dem gar nicht so sicher.

„Nein, meine ich nicht. Sie erlauben, Miss Granger?"

Hermine nickte zögerlich.

Snape zog seinen Hemdsärmel noch ein bisschen weiter nach oben und streckte seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Er schlug Sirius auf die Hand, woraufhin er sie wegzog, und fuhr dann mit dem fort, was Sirius begonnen hatte – allerdings weniger sanft.

Er war nicht wirklich grob oder rücksichtslos, er war nur etwas schneller bei der Sache, drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein und nahm dann ohne lange zu zögern noch einen dritten dazu. Der Schmerz, der daraufhin durch ihren Po zuckte, war weit weniger angenehm und alles andere als gut dosiert. Hermine gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich und verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich.

„Wie ich bereits sagte...", schnarrte Snape. Dann nahm er seinen Daumen zur Hilfe, ließ seine Finger, wo sie waren und reizte ihren Anus von außen, bis sie es schaffte, sich zu entspannen. Dann zog er sich zurück. „Hör niemals auf jemanden, der noch grün hinter den Ohren ist."

Nach dieser störenden, aber durchaus notwendigen Demonstration verschwand der Tränkemeister wieder aus Hermines Sichtfeld und sie blieb mit Sirius alleine zurück.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius schluckte und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sein trommelnder Herzschlag sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Den unerwarteten Schmerz in Hermines Gesicht zu sehen, hatte ihn ein Stückweit auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Er konnte nicht umhin, Schniefelus dankbar zu sein, denn seine pochende Erregung hätte ihn beinahe dazu verleitet, nicht auf seinen Verstand zu hören.

Dafür begann er nun noch einmal von vorne und glaubte, in ihren braunen Augen Dankbarkeit zu sehen. Er nahm sich Zeit, so wie er es sich anfangs immer von seinen Partnern gewünscht hatte. In den letzten Jahren waren viele Erinnerungen an seine ersten Erfahrungen verblasst, aber als sie nun so unter ihm lag, kamen einige Bruchstücke zurück und er war froh, dass er aus diesen Erinnerungen nützliches Wissen ziehen konnte.

Als Hermine dann schließlich soweit war, sein Glied anstelle seiner Finger aufnehmen zu können, rutschte Sirius näher und nahm ihre Beine auf. Er legte sie sich auf die Schultern und schob das Kissen tiefer unter ihren Rücken, raffte noch etwas Decke zusammen, damit sie mehr Halt hatte. Hermines Atmung ging schnell und sie presste ihre flachen Hände in die Matratze. Sie schien nervös, aber nicht verängstigt. Eher versessen auf das, was jetzt passieren würde.

Sirius positionierte sich vor ihrem Anus und brachte seine Atmung in Einklang mit ihrer, bevor er vorsichtig den Druck auf den festen Muskelring erhöhte. Für einen kleinen Moment glaubte er, der Widerstand wäre zu groß, dass sie sich wieder verkrampft hatte und er es nicht schaffen würde, so schmerzfrei wie möglich in sie einzudringen. Doch dann glitt er plötzlich hinein und in seinem Unterleib kam es zu einer absoluten Reizüberflutung.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Zeitgleich stießen sowohl Granger als auch Black ein gutturales Stöhnen aus, das von Severus' Hörsinn direkt hinab in seine Lenden rauschte. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen nahe des Fensters und versuchte für einige Momente vergeblich so zu tun, als würde ihn das alles nicht berühren.

Dann gab er seinen lächerlichen Widerstand auf und zog sich aus. Schon seitdem er Black bewiesen hatte, dass sie noch nicht bereit für ihn war, war seine Hose merklich enger geworden. Nun den obskuren Gleichklang der beiden zu hören, ihre Bewegungen zu sehen und den immer intensiver werdenden Geruch von Sex zu riechen, brachte ihn nahezu um den Verstand.

Er näherte sich Black von hinten und legte ihm ohne Vorwarnung die Handflächen auf die weißen Pobacken. Der Animagus stockte und von Granger war ein jammernder Laut zu vernehmen. Severus grinste flüchtig, doch er hatte nicht vor, sie länger als nötig warten zu lassen.

Black brauchte keine akribische Vorbereitung. Er war es schon zu sehr gewöhnt, etwas grober behandelt zu werden und Severus hatte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, ihm mehr Schmerz als nötig zuzumuten. Er benutzte seinen Zauberstab, um Blacks Anus mit einer schmierigen Creme zu benetzen, genauso wie Black es bei Granger getan hatte. Als er sie verteilte, glitt er kurz mit seinem Zeigefinger durch den Muskelring, woraufhin Black stöhnte, mit seinem Becken ein Stück nach vorne rutschte und auch Granger wieder etwas Bewegung und Vergnügen zukommen ließ.

Dann presste Severus Blacks Oberkörper nach unten, indem er ihn im Nacken fasste, bis er auf der richtigen Höhe für ihn war. Es war eine Sache von Sekunden, bis er in ihn eingedrungen war und die trägen Bewegungen, die er anschließend aufnahm, waren der Beginn einer Kettenreaktion, die vermutlich erst in Grangers Haarspitzen ihr Ende fand.


	48. Chapter 48

**Kapitel 48

* * *

**

Es musste weit nach Mitternacht sein, als Hermine durch ein Klappern aufwachte. Der Himmel vor dem Fenster war dunkel, nicht einmal Sterne lockerten das tiefe Schwarz auf. Doch im Zimmer war noch immer ein seichter magischer Lichtschein übrig geblieben, der es ihr ermöglichte zu sehen, woher das Geräusch gekommen war.

Zwar war sie müde und ihr Verstand vom Schlaf vernebelt, doch als sie blinzelnd den Berg wahrnahm, der neben ihr unter der Bettdecke lag, konnte sie Sirius schon mal von der Liste der Verdächtigen streichen. Falls nicht eine vierte Person unbemerkt ihrem Stelldichein beigewohnt hatte, war es Snape, der heimlich versuchte, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Wundern tat Hermine dieses Verhalten nicht. Es hatte sie eher gewundert, dass er nicht sofort gegangen war. Doch während sie es sich zusammen mit Sirius erschöpft und befriedigt unter der warmen Decke gemütlich gemacht hatte, hatte Snape sich wieder in den Korbsessel gesetzt und finster vor sich hingestarrt. Ohne sich anzuziehen. Es war Hermine ein Rätsel, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte.

Was auch immer es gewesen war, er hatte es nun anscheinend überwunden, denn das Klappern hatte seinen Ursprung in Snapes Gürtelschnalle gehabt. Gerade jetzt zog er sich das Hemd über, sparte es sich aber, die Knöpfe zu schließen. Er nahm seinen Umhang und ging lautlos zur Tür hinüber.

„Professor Snape?", hielt Hermine ihn mit leiser Stimme zurück, als seine Hand bereits auf der Türklinke lag.

Er sah sich zu ihr um, die Augenbraue genervt in die Stirn gezogen.

„Sie... sind jederzeit willkommen", ignorierte sie die einschüchternde Wirkung dieses Blickes und erntete für ihre Äußerung nicht mehr als ein spöttisches Schnauben. Im nächsten Moment zog er die Tür hinter sich so laut ins Schloss, dass Sirius neben ihr aus dem Schlaf fuhr.

„Was ist los?", fragte er alarmiert und merkte bei seinen eifrigen Versuchen, sich nach der Gefahr umzusehen, nicht, dass er die Decke noch über dem Kopf hatte.

Hermine zog den warmen Stoff herunter und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Gar nichts", beruhigte sie ihn. „Schlaf weiter."

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Gerne."

„Und Gebäck? Ich hab noch ein paar Kekse vom Wochenende übrig. Das heißt, wenn dein Vater sie nicht gegessen hat..."

Hermine lächelte, während ihre Mutter anfing, die geheimen Verstecke zu durchsuchen, die schon seit ihrer Kindheit nicht mehr geheim waren. „Ich möchte keine Kekse, Mom", versuchte sie, die Plünderung ihres Vaters – die zweifelsohne stattgefunden hatte, da würde sie ihre rechte Hand drauf verwetten – zu vertuschen. Doch ihre Mutter war schneller.

Sie nahm diverse Metalldosen aus dem Schrank und schüttelte jede einzelne davon probehalber. Bei keiner erklang das erwartete Klappern. „Richard Matthew Granger!", rief sie quer durch das Einfamilienhaus, „Glaub ja nicht, dass es mir entgangen ist, dass du die Kekse aufgegessen hast! Dexter kann noch immer keine Dosen öffnen!"

Zur Antwort kreischte es oben laut vernehmlich und irgendetwas fiel zu Boden; das begleitende Klirren ließ vermuten, dass es dabei zerbrochen war.

Hermine zog den Kopf ein. „Lass ihn doch, Mom. Er mag deine Kekse nun mal."

„Sein Cholesterinspiegel mag aber lieber grüne Dinge, die zur Photosynthese fähig sind", erwiderte Jane.

Während Hermines Mutter sich nun geschäftig daran machte, Tee zu kochen, überlegte Hermine angestrengt, wie sie gut Wetter schaffen konnte, ehe ihr Vater sich nach unten traute. Immerhin war er es, mit dem sie unbedingt sprechen wollte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für das Thema Haustiere: „Wie geht es Dexter?"

„Gut! Er kreischt bevorzugt mitten in der Nacht, schenkt uns tote Mäuse und wühlt so enthusiastisch in seinem Futter herum, dass für den Fußboden reichlich abfällt."

Irgendwie beschlich Hermine das Gefühl, dass die Eule, die sie ihren Eltern für eine schnelle Kontaktaufnahme im Notfall hatte zukommen lassen, auch nicht gerade das optimale Thema war.

Als sie dann jedoch fortfuhr, war ihre Stimme schon merklich sanfter geworden: „Dein Vater genießt es allerdings sehr, Gesellschaft in seiner Werkstatt zu haben. Er redet manchmal mehr mit dem Vogel als mit seinen Patienten." Die Werkstatt war ein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses, in dem Richard Granger Sperrholzarbeiten fertigte. Nachdem Hermine endgültig ausgezogen war, hatte er es endlich geschafft, seine Frau davon zu überzeugen, dass es im Winter schlichtweg zu kalt im Gartenschuppen war. Hermine vermutete, dass sie es seitdem mehr als einmal bereut hatte, nachgegeben zu haben, denn letztendlich war Jane es, die im ganzen Haus die Sägespäne aufsaugen musste.

„Und was machst du, wenn Dad in seiner Werkstatt verschwindet?"

Während das Wasser im Teekessel langsam anfing zu kochen, wandte Jane sich endlich von der Arbeitsplatte ab und sah ihre Tochter direkt an. „Entweder ich telefoniere so laut, dass er merkt, dass ich mich vernachlässigt fühle, oder ich nehme mir mein Strickzeug und setze mich zu ihm. Mittlerweile habe ich sogar einen Sessel zugesprochen bekommen. Er steht direkt neben dem Vogelkäfig." Ein säuerlicher Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht und Hermine kicherte.

„Lass mich raten, Dexter liebt deine Wolle?"

„Und wie! Am allerliebsten kaut er so lange auf den Fäden herum, bis er gleich zwei davon hat. Dieses Verdopplungsprinzip hat er perfektioniert." Trotzdem schien sie es nicht zu bedauern, dass sie an genau der Stelle saß, wenn Richard seinem Hobby nachkam. „So, und nachdem du mir nun alle Höflichkeitsfragen gestellt hast, würde ich gerne wissen, was dich so unvermittelt zu uns treibt."

Das Pfeifen des Teekessels gewährte Hermine dankenswerterweise einen kleinen Aufschub. Diesen Aufschub nutzte auch ihr Vater, um sich auf leisen Sohlen in die Küche zu schleichen und mit so unschuldiger Miene auf dem Stuhl neben seiner Tochter Platz zu nehmen, als habe er schon die ganze Zeit dort gesessen.

„Ich habe die Kekse nicht vergessen! Darüber reden wir noch!", verkündete Jane allerdings, ohne sich dafür umzudrehen. Zuerst war Hermine verwirrt, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Mutter kein solches Auge besaß wie Mad-Eye Moody. Aber dann konnte sie die Spiegelung der Küche im Fenster sehen und war beruhigt.

Trotz ihres strengen Gesichtsausdrucks brachte Jane dennoch eine weitere Tasse für ihren Mann mit an den Tisch und ließ sich widerwillig von seinem lieblichen Lächeln erweichen. „Danke, Liebling", säuselte er, als sie ihm einschenkte.

Hermine beobachtete den liebevollen Schlagabtausch ihrer Eltern mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ob sie und Sirius gut genug zueinander passten, um in dreißig Jahren mal genauso miteinander umzugehen?

„Nun, Mia, was führt dich her?", wiederholte schließlich Richard die Frage, die auch Jane schon gestellt hatte, und riss Hermine damit aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie räusperte sich umständlich. „Na ja, eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche." Sie wandte sich damit direkt an ihren Vater und drehte sich etwas auf ihrem Stuhl, so dass sie ihn besser ansehen konnte. „Hast du ab und zu noch Kontakt zu Scott?"

„Scott Wyler?"

„Genau der", nickte Hermine. Scott Wyler war ein alter Schulfreund ihres Vaters, seines Zeichens Immobilienmakler. Hermine hatte ihn nur flüchtig kennen gelernt, doch ihr Vater hatte so oft von Scott erzählt, dass ihr der Name zusammen mit dem Schnipsel Wissen über seinen Beruf im Gedächtnis geblieben war.

Ihr Vater machte ein abwägendes Gesicht. „Selten. Warum fragst du?"

Hermine sah kurz zu ihrer Mutter, der die gleiche Frage ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, während sie ihren Tee umrührte. „Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, mit einem Freund ins Ausland zu gehen, und habe mich gefragt, ob Scott ein paar Immobilienangebote einholen könnte."

„Ins Ausland?" Die Augen Janes waren groß geworden.

„Ja." Hermine kratzte sich nervös an der Schläfe. „Die magischen Fortbewegungsmittel machen keinen großen Unterschied zwischen 10 und 10.000 Kilometern und im Ausland sind die Bedingungen für den Aufbau eines Unternehmens besser als hier."

„Was... schwebt dir denn da so vor?", fragte Richard dumpf.

„Ich dachte an Schweden. Lieber etwas abgelegen, gerne ein großes Grundstück. Der Zustand des Hauses ist zweitrangig. Da lässt sich magisch leicht was machen." Sie spulte diese Eckdaten herunter, als hätte sie eine schriftliche Liste zur Hand. Tatsächlich hatte sie jedoch in den letzten Nächten kaum Schlaf bekommen, weil sie so viel darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Wie willst du das denn finanzieren?", fragte Jane mit dem Unterton des Unmöglichen.

„Mir schwebt da die Unterstützung eines anderen... Freundes... vor." Ihr Zögern bei dem Wort 'Freund' ließ ihre Eltern synchron die Augenbrauen in die Stirn ziehen. „Lasst die Finanzierung mal meine Sorge sein. Das krieg ich schon hin." Als ihre Mutter erneut ansetzte zu sprechen, fügte Hermine hinzu: „Ja, Mom, auch ohne mich zu prostituieren oder mich auf den Drogenhandel einzulassen." Daraufhin klappte Jane Granger den Mund wieder zu.

„Also", wandte Hermine sich nach einem schweigvollen Moment noch einmal an ihren Vater, „wirst du für mich den Kontakt zu Scott herstellen?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür war kaum verklungen, als auch schon der lästigste aller Besucher das Labor betrat. „Was willst du hier?", knurrte Severus, als Black sich wie selbstverständlich auf einen der Stühle setzte und ein Bein über das andere schlug.

„Nichts!", erwiderte der andere und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Dann verschwinde dahin, wo du hergekommen bist." Severus gab sich einen wundervollen Moment lang der Illusion hin, Black würde ein einziges Mal das tun, was er ihm sagte. Doch natürlich tat er das nicht.

„Es ist aber langweilig, da, wo ich hergekommen bin."

„Nicht mein Problem", ätzte Severus. Er zog ein scharfes Messer aus dem Messerblock und hielt es in der Hand, als wolle er es Black irgendwo in den Körper rammen, wenn er nicht sofort die Flucht ergriff. Dann drehte er es um und begann die Kräuter zu zerhacken, die er in wenigen Minuten dem Trank beimengen musste.

„Aber meines", stellte Black mit ungetrübter Begeisterung fest. „Da wir beide nun offizielle Gefangene in diesem elenden Haus sind, dachte ich, wir könnten einander Gesellschaft leisten."

„Falsch gedacht."

„Du solltest es dir noch mal überlegen, Schniefelus. Es ist im Moment niemand anderes außer mir hier. Du wirst noch anfangen, mit deinem Kessel zu sprechen, wenn du dich weiterhin so sehr zurückziehst."

Severus zog seine Augenbraue hoch und schielte über seine Arbeit zu Black. „Womit redest du denn schon, dass du tatsächlich freiwillig zu mir kommst?"

Der andere sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen, als er sich so ertappt sah. „Mit meiner rechten Hand."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. „Wenigstens sagt die nicht Nein, wenn du sie darum bittest, dir einen runterzuholen."

„Von der Seite hab ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet", murmelte Sirius und musterte seine Hand, als würde er sie gerade neu kennenlernen.

„Könnt ihr euer Date vielleicht auf dein Zimmer verlegen?" Severus rümpfte die Nase über das sonderbare Verhalten des Animagus.

„Aber das ist doch da, wo es so langweilig ist", nörgelte Black und wand sich auf seinem Stuhl wie ein kleines Kind.

Severus reagierte nicht darauf, sondern schabte akribisch die gehackten Kräuter vom Brett in den Trank. Es war keine offensichtliche Veränderung in Farbe oder Konsistenz zu sehen, nicht einmal der Geruch veränderte sich. Genauso sollte es sein, er war zufrieden.

Missmutig wandte er sich dann wieder seiner persönlichen Nervensäge zu: „Bist du hier, weil du glaubst, wir könnten ein bisschen Tischakrobatik veranstalten?"

„Verdammt, ja!", antwortete Black begeistert, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und war schon dabei, sich auszuziehen.

„Lass deine Hose an, Black. Ich ertrage es nicht, deinen Hintern häufiger als einmal in der Woche zu benutzen. Du musst wohl oder übel mit deiner neuen Verbündeten Vorlieb nehmen, wenn Granger sich ziert." Er feixte diabolisch.

„Sie ziert sich nicht, sie ist bei ihren Eltern", grummelte Black, machte jedoch brav seine Hose wieder zu.

„Nein, wie niedlich..." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihn das nicht im Geringsten interessierte.

„Darf ich nun hier bleiben?"

„Nein. Da ist die Tür!" Der Tränkemeister sah nicht einmal von seinem Trank auf, während er Black den Weg zur Tür wies. Dafür war er über alle Maßen erstaunt, als der Animagus ihm tatsächlich Folge leistete und die Tür von außen schloss. „Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder...", murmelte er.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Trotz des grauen Herbstwetters war die Winkelgasse gut besucht, als Hermine am späten Nachmittag aus dem Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels trat und sich umsah. Die Zeit der Schülereinkäufe war eigentlich seit mehreren Wochen vorbei und tatsächlich waren auch nirgendwo minderjährige Zauberer oder Hexen zu sehen. Doch was einige der Erwachsenen auf ihren Armen balancierten, sah sehr nach vergessenen Gegenständen für die Schützlinge in Hogwarts aus.

„Die Nevilles sterben nicht aus", murmelte Hermine, lächelte aber warm bei dem Gedanken an ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.

Gemütlich machte sie sich auf den Weg durch das geschäftige Treiben und genoss es, dass sie ausnahmsweise einmal nichts hetzte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr versprochen, Scott Wyler anzurufen und hatte es sogar versucht, als sie noch dagewesen war. Doch so wie es mit den viel beschäftigten Gutverdienern nun einmal war, war er zur Zeit nicht erreichbar gewesen.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr dann fest versprochen, sofort eine Nachricht mit Dexter zu schicken, sobald er etwas von Scott hörte.

Hermine war daraufhin noch eine Stunde daheim geblieben und hatte sich mit ihren Eltern unterhalten. Es war viel zu lange her gewesen, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen und so viel Zeit füreinander gehabt hatten.

Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie sich dann schweren Herzens verabschiedet und sich auf den Weg in Londons Innenstadt gemacht. Sie war hier mit Tonks zu einem Kaffee verabredet.

Als Hermine bei Florean Fortescue's Eissalon ankam, konnte sie Tonks bereits durch eines der Fenster begeistert winken sehen und betrat das Café mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du kannst aufhören zu winken, dich kann man überhaupt nicht übersehen", informierte Hermine sie zur Begrüßung und schielte auf die pinken Haare ihrer Freundin.

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment", erwiderte diese trocken, doch ihre gute Laune konnte sie kaum verbergen.

„Wer hat dir denn einen Gutelaunetrank in den Morgenkaffee gekippt?"

Ein Kellner trat an ihren Tisch und unterbrach die Aurorin, die gerade zu einer Antwort angesetzt hatte. Hermine gab ihre Bestellung auf und kehrte mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit dann komplett zu Tonks zurück.

„Kein Tränke!", stellte diese erstmal fest, „Die sind nicht gut für das Kind."

„Im Ernst?", fragte Hermine gespielt entrüstet. „Dann will ich keine Kinder." Für einen Moment schien Tonks ihre Worte ernst zu nehmen; erst als Hermine zu grinsen begann, trat ein erleichterter Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht.

„Scherzkeks! Ich hab jedenfalls gute Laune, weil... Remus mir heute einen Antrag gemacht hat." Vor lauter Begeisterung wechselten ihre Haare mehrmals die Farbe, so schnell, dass es Hermine so vorkam, als hätte sie einen Regenbogen auf dem Kopf.

„Meinen Glückwunsch!", besann sie sich dann wieder auf ihren Anstand und gab sich größte Mühe, sich angemessen mit ihr zu freuen. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich gar nicht freute, doch dieses extreme Maß, das anscheinend jede frisch Verlobte von ihrer Freundin erwartet, konnte Hermine einfach nicht erbringen. So blieb ihr nicht viel anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass es Tonks durch den Schleier ihrer Glückseligkeit nicht auffiel. „Wie hat er es denn angestellt?", begann Hermine auch aus diesem Grund, die Liste mit Fragen, die man unbedingt stellen muss, abzuarbeiten.

„Eigentlich total unromatisch. Er hatte ja nicht mal einen Ring..." Sie wedelte mit ihrer unberingten Hand vor Hermines Gesicht herum. „Angefangen hat er, indem er mir die gesetzlichen Vorteile einer Ehe aufgelistet hat. Vor allem, wenn ein Kind unterwegs ist." Sie zog vielsagend die Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich hab ihn dann erstmal gefragt, ob er mich nur des Kindes wegen heiraten will. Weil das würde ich nicht wollen."

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte Hermine pflichtbewusst zu und nippte an ihrem Kaffee, den der Kellner kurz vorher vor ihr abgestellt hatte, ohne dass Tonks auch nur Notiz von ihm genommen hätte.

„Dann hat er etwas planlos vor sich hingestottert und kam dann so häppchenweise mit allem heraus, was man sich für einen Antrag so vorstellt." Sie gab ein schwärmendes Seufzen von sich, das Hermine mit einem Nicken unterstützte.

„Ich freu mich für euch", sagte sie und meinte es wirklich ernst. Die Vorstellung von Ehe und Mutterschaft waren zwar für sie selbst noch furchtbar weit weg, aber sie war überzeugt, dass das genau das war, was Tonks wollte.

„Jaah", schwärmte die Ältere weiter. „Aber ich hab ihm gesagt, ich werde ihn unter keinen Umständen heiraten, bevor das Kind da ist. Eine Hochzeit zu organisieren braucht Zeit und bis dahin sehe ich aus wie ein gestrandeter Wal. Ich heirate nur einmal im Leben, hab ich ihm gesagt, und dann will ich so gut aussehen, dass die Hochzeitsnacht auch halten kann, was sie verspricht." Bei diesen Worten wurde sie rot um die Nase und nahm hastig einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Das ist natürlich eine schlagkräftige Argumentation", stimmte Hermine zu, auch wenn sie es nicht so ganz ernst meinte. Doch die heitere Stimmung ihrer Freundin färbte immer mehr auf sie ab.

„Absolut! Oh, und ich möchte, dass du meine Brautjungfer wirst, Mine!" Sie griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Hermines Händen und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der selbst Snape zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte.

„Ähm... ja, gerne!", erwiderte Hermine deswegen die einzig mögliche Antwort und potenzierte Tonks' Freude damit vermutlich noch mal um ein Fünffaches.

„Am liebsten würde ich gleich morgen heiraten", murmelte der Metamorphmagus und seufzte schwer.

„Denk an die Planungszeit und deinen Kugelbauch", erinnerte Hermine sie. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass es die Aufgabe einer Brautjungfer war, die Braut von Zeit zu Zeit auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Bei Ginny einmal sogar wortwörtlich, denn sie hatte versucht, auf ihrem Besen die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Ja, ich weiß." Tonks seufzte erneut. Für ein paar Sekunden starrte sie Löcher der Glückseligkeit in die Luft, dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie nicht alleine am Tisch saß. „Wo kommst du eigentlich gerade her? Du bist so muggelmäßig angezogen." Sie betrachtete Hermines schwarze Herbstjacke, der es definitiv an der magischen Ausstrahlung eines Umhangs mangelte.

„Von meinen Eltern. Wenn ich die beiden besuche, ist es immer weise, sich nicht allzu magisch zu kleiden. Man weiß nie, wer nur mal kurz Hallo sagen will. Die Nachbarn haben einen sechsten Sinn für die Zeitpunkte meiner Besuche."

„Vielleicht versuchen sie es auch nur jeden Tag", gab Tonks zu bedenken.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", überlegte Hermine weiter. „Heute bin ich verschont geblieben."

„Gut für dich", grinste der Metamorphmagus. Es fiel ihr noch immer sichtlich schwer, still sitzen zu bleiben.

„Ja, sehr. Zumal es mir nicht geholfen hätte, wenn wir ständig unterbrochen worden wären."

„Unterbrochen? Wobei?"

„Ich hab meinen Vater gebeten, Kontakt zu einem seiner alten Schulfreunde aufzunehmen. Der ist Immobilienmakler und hat Kontakte in die ganze Welt. Ich hoffe, dass er ein geeignetes Haus findet, in das Sirius ziehen kann. Und ich gleich mit dazu." Den letzten Satz fügte sie nun ihrerseits mit einem Grinsen hinzu, denn die Vorstellung, mit Sirius zusammenzuziehen, mehr noch als jetzt im Grimmauldplatz, bescherte ihr ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln.

„Das wäre ja wunderbar!" Tonks' Augen wurden noch größer, sofern das überhaupt möglich war. „Vielleicht schaffst du es ja, ihn endlich sesshaft werden zu lassen." Sie zwinkerte vielsagend.

„Oh, ich würde nicht zu viel erwarten. Aber versuchen kann man es ja mal." Hermine kicherte ausgelassen und hoffte inständig, dass die Dinge sich wirklich so entwickeln würden, wie sie sich das vorstellte.


	49. Chapter 49

**Kapitel 49

* * *

**

„Na ja, und dann... war irgendwie alles zu spät", beendete Remus seinen Bericht vom gerade vergangenen Nachmittag mit kläglicher Stimme.

Sirius nickte grinsend. Dann ging das Nicken in ein Kopfschütteln über und als er aufstand, um ihnen einen Whiskey einzuschenken, klopfte er seinem alten Freund zweimal auf die Schulter. „Sie hat dich um den Finger gewickelt, Moony. Und jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, du wirst Ehemann und Vater." Sirius lachte laut auf. „Wer hätte das gedacht..."

„Jaah...", stimmte Remus zu und klang dabei immer noch ein bisschen, als wäre er ungewollt in miese Geschäfte verwickelt worden. Er trank das Glas, das Sirius ihm reichte, in einem Zug leer und bedeutete ihm anschließend, es noch einmal aufzufüllen. Auch der zweite Whiskey verschwand so schnell in seiner Kehle, dass Sirius ernsthaft zu zweifeln begann, ob es ihn jemals gegeben hatte.

Als er allerdings auch noch ein drittes Mal nachgefüllt haben wollte, weigerte Sirius sich. „Wenn du heute Abend betrunken nach Hause gehst, ist deine Verlobung schneller passé, als du ihren Namen aussprechen kannst."

Der andere gab ein Wimmern von sich und legte das Kinn auf seine auf dem Tisch ruhenden Unterarme. „Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß machen?"

„Sie heiraten, würde ich sagen." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte das erste Mal auch an seinem Glas. Als er sah, wie Remus das Gesicht verzog, fügte er hinzu: „Schlimmer, als eine Familie zu gründen, scheint es nicht zu sein. Davon abgesehen hast _du_ mit dem Thema angefangen und nicht Tonks."

„Das hilft mir ungemein weiter", informierte Remus ihn. „Was würdest du denn tun, wenn du eines Morgens aufwachst und feststellst, dass du mit Hermine verlobt bist?"

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken war die Antwort. „Na was schon? Sie heiraten."

Remus stöhnte gequält auf und verbarg das Gesicht zwischen seinen Armen.

„Du wirst dich schon noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen", entschied Sirius. „In den nächsten Tagen wirst du zwar alles, was sie tut, als Eingriff in deine Privatsphäre werten, du wirst sie für ihre Selbstverständlichkeit hassen und zu jeder Zeit kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stehen..."

Remus jammerte der Tischplatte etwas unverständliches zu.

„... aber irgendwann wird sie etwas tun, was dich so unerwartet berührt, dass du alle Bedenken über Bord wirfst. Darunter wirst du die Kraft finden, an allem zu arbeiten, was eurem Glück im Weg stehen könnte. Und wenn du dann erstmal vor dem Altar stehst, wirst du es kaum erwarten können, endlich dieses kleine Wörtchen aussprechen zu dürfen."

„Woher weißt du das so genau?"

Sirius sah ihn an und lächelte warm. „Weil James nach seiner Verlobung mit Lily genauso vor mir gesessen hat wie du jetzt."

Diese kleine Erinnerung an ihren gemeinsamen Freund schaffte es schließlich, auch auf das verzweifelte Gesicht des Werwolfes ein kleines Lächeln zu zaubern. „Sie wären noch heute glücklich gewesen", sagte er leise.

„Und ob", stimmte Sirius zu.

„Glaubst du, Dora und ich werden auch so glücklich sein?"

„Und ob", wiederholte Sirius und Remus' Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war das alles, was er hatte hören wollen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Mom!", rief Ginny überrascht aus, als sie sie unerwartet vor ihrer Tür fand.

„Hallo, Spätzchen! Ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte, ich schau mal bei dir vorbei." Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, betrat sie an Ginny vorbei die Wohnung und hängte ihren Umhang an die Garderobe.

„Die Ausrede ist so alt wie die Menschheit, Mom", erinnerte Ginny sie, schloss allerdings die Tür hinter ihr, wenn auch widerstrebend. Sie hatte ihren Vormittag durchgeplant und dass ihre Mutter so unerwartet hier auftauchte, brachte alles durcheinander.

„Gut, dann war ich eben nicht in der Nähe. Aber ich hab trotzdem gedacht, ich schau mal vorbei."

„Eine wundervolle Idee!", zwitscherte Ginny, während sie ihr in die Küche folgte, „Es wäre trotzdem schön, wenn du mich beim nächsten Mal vorher darüber informieren würdest."

„Heißt das, ich bin hier nicht willkommen?" Ein zutiefst verletzter Ausdruck trat auf Mollys Gesicht.

Ehe Ginny es sich versah, war sie von einem schlechten Gewissen heimgesucht, das nur ihre Mutter in ihr wecken konnte. „Doch, natürlich." Sie seufzte. „Willst du einen Tee?"

„Gerne." Von einem Moment auf den anderen kehrte die gute Laune der älteren Frau zurück und Ginny ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie so schnell nachgegeben hatte.

„Was treibt dich nach London?", fragte sie dennoch und brachte mit ihrem Zauberstab das Wasser im Teekessel zum Kochen.

„Ich hatte ein paar Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen", erwiderte Molly vage und betrachtete dabei ihre Fingernägel.

„Viel?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Och, so dies und das. Es sammelt sich einiges an über die Zeit."

„Erstaunlich, da du gar keine Taschen bei dir hast", machte die Jüngere sie auf das Offensichtliche aufmerksam, als sie mit zwei Tassen an den Tisch zurückkehrte.

Molly lief rosa an und schlang die Hände um die Tasse, als könnte sie sich daran festhalten. „Es ist einsam zu Hause", gestand sie schließlich den wahren Grund ihres Besuches.

„Wo ist Dad?", erkundigte Ginny sich.

„Im Ministerium." Mollys Stimme klang äußerst finster. „Seit dieser unmögliche Wahlkampf begonnen hat, kommt er nur noch zum Essen und Schlafen nach Hause. Sag das nicht deinem Vater, aber ich hoffe, dass Scrimgeour gewinnt! Dann hab ich wenigstens noch was von meinem Mann."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt", versicherte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Ton. Sie wusste selbst nur zu gut, wie es war, den Mann ständig missen zu müssen. Harry hatte damals erst verstanden, wie sehr er ihr fehlte, als sie für ein paar Tage nach Hause zurückgezogen war. Seitdem hatte er gelernt, das Ministerium zu angemessenen Zeiten zu verlassen.

„Es ist sowieso alles die Schuld von Dumbledore. Von alleine wäre Arthur nie auf die Idee gekommen zu kandidieren. Hat ihn einfach eingewickelt, der elende Strippenzieher", schimpfte Molly weiter. „Er hat mich nicht mal gefragt, was ich davon halte!"

„Dad oder Dumbledore?"

„Beide", war die grollende Antwort.

Ginny trank hastig einen Schluck ihres Tees, um ihr Lächeln zu verstecken. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie stolz Molly vor wenigen Tagen noch gewesen war.

Glücklicherweise wurde das Gespräch der beiden in diesem Moment von einem Quengeln unterbrochen, das durch eine kleine magische Verknüpfung so deutlich in der Küche zu hören war, als läge James direkt neben ihnen.

Mollys Verärgerung verflog so schnell wie Federwolken an einem Sommerhimmel. „Oh, darf ich mich um ihn kümmern?", bat sie prompt.

Ginny presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Die Ablehnung lag ihr schon auf der Zunge, doch dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. Vielleicht könnte sie ihren Plan für diesen Vormittag doch noch umsetzen, wenn ihre Mutter das Baby übernahm. „Okay", willigte sie deswegen ein, verzog aber schon das Gesicht, als Molly eifrig wie eine Glucke durch die Wohnung ins Schlafzimmer eilte und dabei in perfekter Babysprache sinnlose Sätze vor sich hin gurrte.

Ginny rieb sich mit der freien Hand über die Schläfe, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen, und seufzte schwer. „Vielleicht sollten wir mit ins Ausland gehen", überlegte sie murmelnd und dachte dabei neidvoll an Sirius, der solche Probleme mit Sicherheit niemals haben würde.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Harry im Ministerium aus dem Kamin stieg, musste er abrupt stehen bleiben, um nicht mit einem der vorbeieilenden Ministerialbeamten zusammen zu stoßen. „Guten Morgen, Mr Potter!", hatte der offensichtlich vielbeschäftigte Mann wenigstens den Anstand, ihn zu grüßen, was Harry jedoch unkommentiert ließ; zum Einen hätte der Unbekannte ihn sowieso nicht mehr gehört, zum Anderen hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte.

Kopfschüttelnd schaute er erst links, dann rechts, so wie er es auch im Straßenverkehr tat, und wagte sich dann vorwärts. Der Menschenauflauf in der Empfangshalle war am Morgen schlimmer als jeder Ameisenhaufen.

Mit ausreichend Vorsicht schaffte er es, sich bis zum Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Atriums vorzukämpfen und fand sich dort unvermittelt Arthur Weasley gegenüber. „Harry!", rief dieser erfreut aus und streckte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand hin.

„Arthur", erwiderte Harry, wirkte dabei aber nach wie vor leicht überfordert mit dem wahnsinnigen Verkehr um sie herum. Normalerweise erschien er etwas früher zur Arbeit, doch Ginny hatte ihn gebeten, James zu wickeln, damit sie endlich einmal wieder unter die Dusche konnte. Und weil die Zeit, die er mit seinem Sohn verbringen konnte, verschwindend gering war, hatte er sich gerne etwas aufhalten lassen.

„Wartest du auf etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte Harry an seinen Schwiegervater gewandt, nachdem er sich aus den frischen Erinnerungen vom Morgen gerissen hatte und feststellte, dass Arthur unbeweglich neben ihm stand, die Hände vor dem Bauch verschränkt und auf den Füßen vor und zurück wippend.

„Oh ja. Es dauert keine fünf Minuten, bis dieses Chaos sich auflöst. Ich habe es schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, mich in den Strom einzufügen; der führt ohnehin nie an mein Ziel." Er lächelte Harry breit an und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Vielleicht sollte man hier so ein System wie bei den Muggeln einführen. Mit Stoppstellen und so."

„Haltestellen", korrigierte Harry automatisch. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass eine Art U-Bahn-System uns hier weiterhelfen würde."

„Oder mit diesen blinkenden Lichtern und Tafeln...", überlegte der Ältere weiter, als hätte er Harrys Einwand überhaupt nicht mitbekommen.

„Ampeln und Straßenschildern?", mutmaßte Harry.

„Ja, ja... Sag ich ja." Er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Unterlippe und Harry konnte sein geistiges Bild direkt auch vor seinem inneren Auge visualisieren – ebenso wie das Chaos, das daraus entstehen würde, wenn man versuchte, Magier einer Straßenverkehrsordnung zu unterwerfen.

„Wie läuft eigentlich der Wahlkampf?", hielt er es für besser, so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Oh, danke, ausgezeichnet. Ich habe mir gestern eine der Reden von Rufus angehört, aber wenn du mich fragst, dann wird seine Devise der harten Hand ihm nicht viele Sympathisanten bringen. Die Hand von Du-weißt-schon-wem ist hart genug."

Harry blinzelte irritiert. „Was erzählst du den Leuten denn?" Er hatte es beschämenderweise immer noch nicht geschafft, sich auch nur eine von Arthurs Reden anzuhören.

„Dass Familie und Zusammenhalt das Wichtigste ist und dass nicht einmal ein Du-weißt schon-wer uns auseinander teiben kann, wenn wir einander nur genug vertrauen." Ein inbrünstiger Blick trat auf das alternde Gesicht seines Schwiegervaters.

Harry spürte, wie er eine Nuance blasser wurde. Seine Ideale stimmten zwar grundsätzlich mit denen Arthurs überein, aber er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass das nicht das war, was die magische Bevölkerung sich von demjenigen erhoffte, der Voldemort systematisch zur Strecke bringen sollte, indem er einen kompromisslosen Krieg führte. „Ähm... Du hattest deine Rede doch mit Professor Dumbledore besprochen, oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Natürlich! Er war ganz meiner Meinung und hatte nicht das Geringste daran auszusetzen." Arthur strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Oh, sieh nur, der Strom hat nachgelassen. Ich sollte dann zusehen, dass ich an meinen Platz komme. Bis bald, Harry!" Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf in das Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, das sich seit Harrys Ernennung zum Leiter des Aurorenbüros immerhin schon von einem Zwei-Mann-Büro in ein Fünf-Mann-Büro mit Abteilungsleiter entwickelt hatte.

Harry sah ihm mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck hinterher und überlegte, ob es sich wohl lohnen würde, wenn er Arthur ins Gewissen redete. Doch er entschied sich anders und während er sich vorher langsam und bedächtig bewegt hatte, reihte er sich nun ein in die hastenden Beamten, die erwarteten, dass alle anderen ihnen Platz machten.

Erst als er sein Büro betreten hatte, blieb er stehen, drehte sich den Stuhl zum Kamin herum und fischte eine Handvoll Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Sims. „Professor Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts!", befahl er atemlos.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Harry!", wurde er keine Minute später vom Schulleiter begrüßt und freundlich angelächelt.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", murmelte Harry. „Sagen Sie, wissen Sie eigentlich, was Arthur auf seinen Wahlkampfreden den Leuten erzählt?", kam er ohne Umschweife zum Thema.

Dumbledore, dessen Gesichtsausdruck durch das Flohfeuer nicht so genau zu erkennen war, wie Harry es sich wünschte, lächelte noch eine Spur breiter. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass er früher oder später auch außerhalb einer solchen Veranstaltung jemandem von seinem Wahlprogramm berichten würde." Der Direktor schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Wie sieht es aus, Harry? Hast du eine halbe Stunde, um auf einen Tee in mein Büro zu kommen? Ich denke, diese Angelegenheit besprechen wir besser nicht über den Kamin."

Harry blinzelte irritiert (zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen und er hasste das Gefühl). „Ähm... Natürlich. Geben Sie mir zehn Minuten, Sir. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

„Wunderbar! Dann bis gleich, mein Lieber." Ehe Harry antworten konnte, brach der Kontakt nach Hogwarts ab.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Ich halte Arthur Weasley für absolut geeignet, das Amt des Zaubereiministers zu aller Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen", erklärte Albus Dumbledore eine Viertelstunde später, nachdem er Harry eine Tasse Tee serviert und sich selbst ein Zitronenbonbon genehmigt hatte. „Das einzige, an dem es ihm mangelt, ist die Bereitschaft, sich diesen Posten mit allen Mitteln zu erkämpfen."

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe noch immer nicht, worauf Sie hinaus wollen, Sir", wandte Harry vorsichtig ein.

Dumbledore seufzte und nahm auf seiner Seite des großen Schreibtisches Platz. „Als Arthur zu mir kam und mir seine Rede präsentierte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihn unter keinen Umständen dazu bringen würde, die Dinge zu sagen, die die Menschen hören wollen. Nämlich dass nach Fudge jemand kommen würde, der die Dinge in die Hand nehmen würde, ohne die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Arthur genau das vorhat, wenn er im Amt ist, doch seiner Rede merkte man diese Absicht nicht an."

„Nach dem, was er mir vorhin erzählt hat, scheint das noch eine äußerst geschönte Zusammenfassung der Wahrheit zu sein", murmelte Harry in seine Tasse und nippte an dem kräftigen schwarzen Tee.

„Ich brachte es jedenfalls nicht übers Herz, ihm seine Illusionen zu nehmen und habe daher beschlossen, ein bisschen zu... hm, tricksen." Dumbledore schmunzelte unter seinem Bart und drehte die Daumen vor seinem Bauch.

„Inwiefern?", hakte Harry skeptisch nach.

„Ich habe das Pergament, auf dem Arthur seine Rede niedergeschrieben hat, verzaubert. Ihm habe ich gesagt, der Zauber würde ihn vor Stottern und Versprechern bewahren. In Wahrheit sorgt er dafür, dass Arthur andere Dinge sagt, als er glaubt zu sagen. Leider wirkt dieser Zauber nur, wenn er das Pergament in der Hand hält, weswegen ich ihm dringend empfohlen habe, mit niemandem außerhalb der Wahlkampfveranstaltungen über sein Programm zu sprechen." Der Schulleiter verzog etwas missgestimmt das Gesicht. „Vermutlich hielt er dich für vertrauensvoll genug, um sich über meine Worte hinwegzusetzen."

Harry lächelte flüchtig. Doch eigentlich war er sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. „Meinen Sie nicht, es hätte auch einen anderen Weg gegeben, um ihn von Ihren Vorstellungen der Rede zu überzeugen?"

„Mit Sicherheit hätte es das. Unglücklicherweise hat Arthur mit seiner Rede so lange hinter dem Berg gehalten, dass ich nicht mehr genug Zeit hatte, um den diplomatischen Weg zu bestreiten. Es führte leider kein Weg daran vorbei, Harry."

„Und was ist, wenn Arthur im Tagespropheten Zitate aus seiner Rede liest, die überhaupt nicht dem entsprechen, was er zu sagen glaubt?"

Dumbledore setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. „Möglicherweise hat sich auch jemand ein kleines bisschen an seiner Wahrnehmung in dieser Sache zu schaffen gemacht. Es ist ein glücklicher Zufall, dass Arthur mittlerweile eine Lesebrille braucht."

Harry seufzte ergeben. „Warum hab ich bloß gefragt?"

Daraufhin gab der Schulleiter seine bequeme Haltung auf und setzte sich mit ernstem Gesicht gerade an den Tisch. „Glaube mir, Harry, es tut auch mir leid, dass ich Arthur auf diese Weise manipulieren musste. Doch der Ausgang des Krieges ist zu wichtig, um ihn wegen der Rücksicht auf Freunde nicht zu unseren Gunsten zu entscheiden."

Missmutig erwiderte Harry den scharfen Blick, der sich in seine Augen bohrte und um absolutes Stillschweigen bat. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore Recht; aber das änderte nichts an dem schlechten Gewissen, das er als Mitwisser nun Arthur gegenüber hatte. „Ich werde den Mund halten, wenn Sie mir etwas versprechen, Sir."

„Und das wäre?", erkundigte der Ältere sich.

„Wenn Arthur im Amt ist, klären sie ihn auf."

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Was wollen Sie hier?", schnarrte Snape, als Hermine sein Labor betrat und sich mit vorgerecktem Kinn und verschränkten Armen vor ihm aufbaute.

„Vorerst werde ich mich nicht rausschmeißen lassen", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme.

Der Tränkemeister feixte. „Ein nettes Vorhaben, Miss Granger. Und was wollen Sie, wenn Sie das geschafft haben?" Er sah von dem Pergament auf, das er gerade beschrieb. Momentan konnte sie keinen Trank in Arbeit sehen und vermutete, dass er sich soeben einem Bericht widmete.

„Ihnen etwas vorschlagen", besann Hermine sich mit leichter Verzögerung wieder auf den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit.

„So, so", erwiderte Snape, „und Sie meinen also wirklich, dass Sie mir etwas von Interesse vorschlagen können?" Er schrieb ein weiteres Wort und beendete es mit einem eleganten Schwung der Feder.

Das Kratzen löste bei Hermine ungewollt eine Gänsehaut aus; nun ja, vielleicht nicht nur das Kratzen. „Allerdings."

„Falls es etwas damit zu tun haben sollte, dass ich meine Finger in ihrem Hintern hatte, so können Sie sich das gleich abschminken."

Seine dreiste Äußerung ließ sie innerlich brodeln. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hatten Sie schon weitaus mehr in meinem Hintern als Ihre Finger", erinnerte sie ihn patzig und schob noch ein steifes „Sir!" hinterher, als sie seine Miene sah.

„Wir sind heute aber mal wieder außerordentlich spitzfindig", kommentierte er ihre Antwort ungerührt.

„Nun ja, Sie wissen ja, wie es in den Wald hineinruft..." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und setzte ein triumphales Lächeln auf. Auch wenn der Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zukommen ließ, sich direkt auf die Stabilität ihrer Knie auswirkte.

„Was wollen Sie?", wiederholte Snape seine Frage vom Anfang noch einmal, klang nun aber schon um einiges missgelaunter.

Hermine räusperte sich und begann zu erklären: „Wie Sie sicherlich mitbekommen haben, ist es für Sirius besser, wenn er das Land verlässt. Ich habe kürzlich Kontakt zu einem Makler aufgenommen und ihn gebeten, nach geeigneten Immobilien in Schweden Ausschau zu halten. Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, handeln Sie mit selbstgebrauten Tränken, seitdem Sie nicht mehr unterrichten, und ich dachte mir, dass das vielleicht eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit wäre, Ihr Unternehmen im größeren Stil aufzuziehen."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das sind wirklich außerordentlich interessante Gedanken, über die Sie sich da Ihr Köpfchen zerbrechen. Wie wäre es mit einer etwas genaueren Beschreibung?"

„Gerne", kam Hermine prompt seiner Aufforderung nach, „Sie haben das nötige Können, um ein einzigartiges Trankunternehmen zu gründen. Und ich habe immerhin genug Fähigkeiten, um Ihnen zur Hand zu gehen. Sie könnten mich anlernen, bis ich ähnlich einsatzfähig bin wie Sie. Nebenbei könnte ich mich um die Kundenkontakte kümmern, da ich die einzige von uns dreien bin, die nicht strafrechtlich oder anderweitig gesucht wird. Und Sirius hat Erfahrungen, wenn es um die Bücher geht. Zusammen könnten wir uns in einem Maße ergänzen, das ein regelmäßiges Einkommen sichert."

Zuerst reagierte Snape gar nicht. Dann zog er langsam, sehr langsam seine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Und dann schnaubte er so verächtlich, wie es ihm nur möglich war (was vermutlich seine Art des Lachens sein sollte). „Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen", sagte er abfällig und wandte sich wieder seinem Bericht zu.

„Nein."

„Die Tür, Granger, die Tür!"

„Ist hinter mir, ich weiß."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, läge sie jetzt vermutlich tot auf dem Laborboden. „Wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden, werden Sie es bereuen."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Es ging ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich, jetzt klein beizugeben. Doch wenn sie weiterhin so stur blieb, würde sie das vermutlich auch nichts ans Ziel bringen. Sie entschied sich für einen Kompromiss: „Schön. Ich werde gehen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"

Der Blick, der sie daraufhin traf, gehörte in die Kategorie 'unberechenbar und angsteinflößend', doch sie hielt ihm tapfer stand. „Und die wäre?"

„Sie denken zumindest einmal darüber nach!"

„Um Merlins Willen, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Land gewinnen!", fuhr er sie daraufhin an.

„Ist das ein Ja?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil, das ist ein abgrundtiefes, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers empfundenes Nein!"

„Dann bleibe ich." Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, begann kribbelnde Angst ihr Rückrat hinaufzukriechen, doch sie war wild entschlossen, dieses Nein nicht gelten zu lassen und würde sich im Zweifelsfall auch mit einem Zauber an den Labortisch ketten.

„Sind Sie eigentlich noch ganz bei Trost?"

„Als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe ja", sagte Hermine und hielt sich mühsam davon ab, sich ihre steigende Angst anmerken zu lassen. „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie nur fünf Minuten darüber nachdenken werden, und ich verschwinde."

Snapes Kiefer mahlten, während er seine Möglichkeiten gegeneinander abschätzte. Letztendlich kam er dann anscheinend zu dem Schluss, dass dieses Versprechen wesentlich weniger Unanhmlichkeiten mit sich brachte, als sich noch weiter mit ihr herumschlagen zu müssen. „Also gut. Ich werde darüber nachdenken", erklärte er mit einer aufgesetzten Engelsgeduld. „Und nun nehmen Sie Ihre Beine in die Hand und verschwinden Sie aus meinem Labor!" Der letzte Teil klang, als stünden seine Nerven sehr kurz vor dem Zerreißen.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte sie mit süßlicher Stimme und verließ mit einem kleinen Sieg und jeder Menge Stolz das Labor.


	50. Chapter 50

**Kapitel 50

* * *

**

„Was hältst du von Schweden?", fragte Hermine am nächsten Morgen, während sie sich nach dem Duschen eincremte und Sirius sich zumindest einen Teil des Haarwuchses aus seinem Gesicht entfernte.

„Du meinst Elch-Schweden? Kalt-Schweden? Im-Winter-dunkel-Schweden?" Er klang mehr als skeptisch.

„Eigentlich meine ich eher Nicht-Großbritannien-Schweden, aber wenn dir die anderen Bezeichnungen lieber sind..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nehmen wir nicht ein angenehmeres Land? Spanien oder Portugal?" Ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Zum Einen, weil ich nicht da leben will, wo die halbe Welt Urlaub macht. Und zum Anderen, weil sich Trankzutaten und Tränke in den Mittelmeerländern nur sehr schwer lagern lassen." Mit einem knatternden Geräusch presste sie noch mehr Bodylotion in ihre Handfläche und wandte sich dem rechten Bein zu.

„Tränke und Trankzutaten? Mich beschleicht gerade das Gefühl, dass du mir ein entscheidendes Detail deines Plans vorenthalten hast." Sein Spiegelbild sah sie scharf an und Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief.

„Vielleicht ein kleines...", gab sie mit leiser Stimme zu und beendete ihre Pflegeaktion, nur um sich nackt wie sie war gegen Sirius' Rücken zu schmiegen und auf gut Wetter bei ihm zu hoffen. Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Zufriedenheit wurde seine angespannte Miene auch prompt sanfter.

„Erzähl schon, Mina, was hat dein schlaues Köpfchen sich nun schon wieder ausgedacht?"

„Na ja, ich dachte mir, irgendwie müssen wir ja auch Geld verdienen. Und da weder du noch ich eine wirkliche Berufsausbildung haben und auch bei weitem nicht genug Zeit, um eine solche mal eben nachzuholen..." Sie hob ihre Hände und massierte fordernd seine harten Nackenmuskeln.

„Und weiter?"

„Jedenfalls hab ich Professor Snape gefragt, was er davon halten würde, mitzukommen."

Sofort war jegliche entspannende Wirkung ihrer Bemühungen dahin und Sirius versteifte sich unter ihrem Griff. Allerdings nicht, um – wie sie erwartet hatte – Zeter und Mordio zu schreien, sondern um in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Schniefelus? Mit uns im Ausland? Das hast du ihn nicht ernsthaft gefragt!"

Hermine setzte eine mürrische Miene auf und kehrte zu ihrer Bodylotion zurück. „Doch, Sirius. Stell dir vor, du und deine Zukunft seid mir wichtig genug, um einen Kotzbrocken wie Snape mit ins Boot ziehen zu wollen, nur um deinen Hintern aus dem Vereinten Königreich zu schaffen. Und weißt du was? Ich hab mich sogar verdammt gut dabei geschlagen! Eine wirklich urkomische Vorstellung, nicht wahr?" Wütend schüttelte sie den Inhalt der Cremetube nach unten und presste ihn wutentbrannt auf ihre Hand. Da sie dabei Sirius mit bitterbösen Blicken traktierte, entging ihr die Tatsache, dass sie viel zu viel davon erwischte.

„Das ist in der Tat äußerst amüsant", stimmte er zu und seine Heiterkeit verlor dabei nicht im Mindesten an Intensität. Im Gegenteil, er schien zutiefst interessiert, noch mehr von ihrem aberwitzigen Versuch zu hören, und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Waschbecken. Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften und dem halben Gesicht voller Rasierschaum.

Hermines Verärgerung besänftigte das allerdings nicht. Während sie versuchte, die Unmengen an Bodylotion auf ihren verbliebenen Körperpartien zu verteilen, ließ sie ihren angestauten Frust an ihm aus: „Freut mich, dass wenigstens du deinen Spaß an der Sache hast. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich um mein Leben gebangt, als ich da unten in seinem Labor stand und ihm das Versprechen abgerungen habe, zumindest einmal über die Sache _nachzudenken_." Eine kleine Übertreibung konnte sicherlich nicht schaden.

„Das hat er dir versprochen? _Schniefelus_?"

„Nicht zu fassen, oder? Aber ja, er hat es versprochen. In meinem Beisein!" Sie machte eine wilde Geste mit den Händen, wobei ihr bewusst wurde, dass sowohl ihre Handflächen, als auch ihr Bauch von einer dicken weißen Cremeschicht bedeckt waren. „Verdammter Mist!", zischte sie und stieß Sirius beiseite, um sich wenigstens den Überschuss von ihren Händen zu waschen.

Der Animagus kicherte leise und beobachtete ihr wildes Waschen mit heiterer Miene. Hermine ihrerseits konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust zu trommeln in der Hoffnung, irgendwo noch etwas Vernunft auftreiben zu können. Stattdessen versuchte sie es weiter auf verbalem Wege: „Wenn du mich ausreichend ausgelacht hast, könnten wir dann wie zwei Erwachsene über die ganze Angelegenheit sprechen?" Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, einerseits um sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, andererseits um sich ein Handtuch zu nehmen, mit dem sie erst ihre Hände abtrocknete und dann die Reste der Creme von ihrem Bauch wischte.

„Ich lache nicht über dich", antwortete Sirius mit süßlicher Stimme, in der noch immer die gute Laune der letzten Minuten stand.

„Ach, wirklich? Das sieht für mich aber anders aus", grollte sie.

Er legte seinen Rasierer beiseite und drehte sie zu sich herum, indem er sie bei den Schultern packte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es kaum glauben, dass es jemanden gibt, der mich ausreichend mag, um so etwas zu organisieren. Und was auch immer du auf die Beine stellst, ob mit Schniefelus oder ohne ihn, ob am Nordpol oder in der Sahara... Es ist mir egal. Ich werde mich mit allem arrangieren können, wenn ich bloß weiterhin dieses berauschende Gefühl empfinden darf, das du in mir auslöst."

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals, nachdem er geendet hatte. „Man, ist das schmalzig."

„Hat es denn gewirkt?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

Hermine wackelte mit ihrer flachen Hand durch die Luft. „Ich überlege noch."

„Oh, gut. Sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn du dich entschieden hast?"

„Ja, ich denke schon." Sie nickte gönnerhaft.

„Äußerst reizend." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie so kurz, dass sie keine Gelegenheit hatte, darauf zu reagieren; vermutlich hatte er Angst, sie könne bissig werden. Dann nahm er seinen Rasierer wieder auf und widmete sich dem restlichen Teil seines Wildwuchses. „Oh, Mina", rief er sie noch einmal zurück, als sie schon das Bad verlassen wollte.

„Wie kommst du plötzlich auf diesen Namen?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Gefällt er dir nicht?"

„Bin mir nicht sicher...", murmelte sie vage. „Was gibt es denn noch?"

„Bevor du nach draußen gehst, solltest du dir den Rasierschaum aus dem Gesicht wischen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine huschte nackt über den Flur und in ihr Zimmer. Dass sie sich das Haus nur mit Sirius und Snape teilte, hatte gewisse Vorteile, denn bei ersterem störte es sie nicht, wenn er sie nackt sah, und zweiterer zog sich schon zu einer so unerträglichen Zeit in sein Labor zurück, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss schob, wurde sie von einem eifrigen Schrei empfangen und erschrak. Erst im nächsten Moment entdeckte und erkannte sie ihren tierischen Besucher: „Dexter!"

Fröstelnd, da sie in ihrem Zimmer seit mehreren Tagen nicht eingeheizt hatte, lief sie um ihr Bett herum zum Fenster, wo die kleine Eule saß und begeistert mit dem Kopf wippte. Bereitwillig ließ er sich die Notiz von seinem Bein nehmen und sprang Hermine beinahe auf den Arm, als sie einen Eulenkeks aus dem Schrank fischte. „Schon gut, schon gut, ich werde Dad sagen, dass du die Dinger ab und an auch ohne erledigten Auftrag verdient hast", versprach sie und strich über das weiche Gefieder.

Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Bettdecke und hüllte sich darin ein, ehe sie die Notiz auseinander faltete und neugierig zu lesen begann. Als sie am Ende ankam, schnaubte sie überrascht. „Das ging ja schneller, als ich zu träumen gewagt hatte", murmelte sie. Ihr Vater hatte tatsächlich bereits die ersten Vorschläge von Scott bekommen.

Mit neuem Elan kletterte sie aus ihrem Bett und begann, sich eilig anzuziehen. Auf das Frühstück würde sie heute verzichten müssen, wie ihr ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet; der kleine Streit mit Sirius hatte sie mehr Zeit und Nerven gekostet, als ihr lieb war, und sie wollte ausnahmsweise einmal pünktlich in der Uni ankommen.

Zehn Minuten später war sie soweit fertig, dass sie sich die schwarze Jacke überzog und ihre Tasche schnappte, dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer wieder und steckte bei Sirius den Kopf durch die Tür. „Ich komm heute abend später, muss noch zu meinen Eltern", informierte sie ihn knapp.

„Okay", erwiderte er perplex, während er mit einem Bein in seiner Jeans steckte und genug Halt zu finden versuchte, um auch das andere hineinzubekommen. „Hermine?", rief er sie noch einmal zurück, als sie schon wieder verschwinden wollte. Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Hat es gewirkt?", fragte er neugierig.

Sie presste missbilligend die Lippen aufeinander. „Nein, hat es nicht. Ich will Eigeninitiative sehen, Sirius. Es geht um deinen Hintern, nicht um meinen. Ich kann gut auch hier bleiben." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog sie ihren Kopf zurück und knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Bei Merlins Zehennagel, denkt ihr beide eigentlich, nur weil ich euch im Bett hatte, könntet ihr mein Labor als Durchgangsbahnhof benutzen?", fauchte Severus, als Black um kurz vor acht den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

„Beruhig dich, Schniefelus! Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du den Whiskey gesehen hast. Vorgestern war da noch eine halbe Flasche."

„Ja, ich hab ihn gesehen. Und nun schwirr ab!", war die ätzende Antwort, wenn er dabei auch eine gewisse Genugtuung empfand.

„Und wo hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Black weiter, klang genervt und gereizt gleichermaßen.

„Hier, in diesem Labor, als ich ihren Inhalt in meinen Kessel gekippt habe." Es war ihm ein wahrer Genuss, diese Worte auszusprechen.

„Du Vollidiot!", rief der andere aus und kam nun ganz ins Labor. Die Tür knallte laut ins Schloss. „Das war die letzte Flasche, die wir hatten."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Man könnte meinen, weltweit wäre der Whiskey ausgegangen. Besorg dir halt neuen."

„Natürlich, ich werd mal eben eine Eule an Tom schicken, damit er uns mit Whiskey versorgt. Nein, warte! Das kann ich ja gar nicht, ich bin ja offiziell tot!" Die letzten Worte spie er dem Tränkemeister wütend entgegen.

„Dann lass Granger unterschreiben." Severus konnte das Drama dieser Sache noch immer nicht nachvollziehen, doch als Black auf seine letzten Worte nur mit einem unverständlichen Murmeln reagierte, begann er allmählich zu verstehen. Ein gemeines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Sag bloß, es krieselt im Paradies", schnarrte er.

„Geht dich nichts an", murrte Black.

„Dann geh mir nicht länger auf die Nerven."

„Ist ja sonst keiner da", war die launische Antwort.

„Es gibt bestimmt genug Verrückte, die sich über ein Kamingespräch mit dir freuen. Dein Patensohn zum Beispiel." Das Wort Patensohn zog er so sarkastisch in die Länge, dass Black im Affekt die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Doch bevor die erwartete (und provozierte) Reaktion über Severus hereinbrach, wurde er plötzlich ruhig. Er überlegte einen Moment – was ein Anblick mit Seltenheitswert war – und nickte dann zustimmend. „Du hast Recht, Schniefelus!"

„Ich geb dir gleich Schniefelus!", knurrte Severus und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er seinen Kessel gerade nicht verlassen konnte. Es juckte ihn, Black eine zu verpassen; er hatte in der Beziehung sowieso noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen.

„Schon gut, Schniefelus, schon gut", murmelte der andere und verschwand.

„Ich werde diese Tür mit Flüchen belegen", nahm der Tränkemeister sich zähneknirschend vor, während er das dunkle Holz mit giftigen Blicken bedachte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdenklich drehte Tonks sich vor dem Spiegel von einer Richtung in die andere und betrachtete ihren nackten Körper aus allen Perspektiven, die für sie ersichtlich waren. Noch konnte man ihr nichts von der Schwangerschaft ansehen. Ihr Bauch war genauso flach, ihre Brüste genauso klein wie immer. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis man ihren Untermieter so deutlich sehen würde, wie sie ihn manchmal zu spüren glaubte?

Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Als sie ihrer Mutter gegenüber erwähnt hatte, dass sie das Baby manchmal in sich spüren konnte, hatte die laut aufgelacht. „Das einzige, das du jetzt in deinem Bauch spürst, sind Blähungen, mein Kind!", hatte sie gesagt und Tonks wurde wieder rot, nur weil sie daran zurückdachte.

„Blähungen...", murmelte sie leise und zog eine Schnute. „Sie hat ja keine Ahnung. Wir beide spüren einander, nicht wahr, Baby?" Zärtlich strich sie sich über ihren Bauch und legte dann die Handfläche direkt auf ihren Bauchnabel. Diese kleine Vertiefung schien ihr gerade jetzt, mit dem Spott ihrer Mutter im Hinterkopf, wie die einzige Möglichkeit, Kontakt zu ihrem ungeborenen Kind aufnehmen zu können.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken, in denen sich rein gar nichts tat, sank sie in sich zusammen und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab. „Diese ganze Angelegenheit wäre weniger nervenaufreibend, wenn ich mich nur ein kleines bisschen schwangerer fühlen würde."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Die Schale mit dem Flohpulver in der Hand, setzte sich Sirius im Schneidersitz vor den Kamin und entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab ein fröhlich tanzendes Feuer. Erst kurz bevor er das grüne Pulver in die Flammen werfen wollte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es möglicherweise zu früh für derartige Gespräche war. Er sah sich zur Uhr um und wog nachdenklich den Kopf. Kurz nach acht.

Dann entschied er, dass weder ein Säugling noch der Berufsalltag es einem ermöglichten, so lange zu schlafen, und warf das Flohpulver ins Feuer. „Harry Potter!", sagte er deutlich, nachdem er seinen Kopf in die angenehm prickelnde Wärme getaucht hatte, und ließ den exakten Kamin absichtlich ungenannt. Meistens fand das Flohfeuer den richtigen Kamin von alleine und er würde nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, Ginny in einem ungünstigen Augenblick anzutreffen.

„Guten Morgen, Sirius!", wurde er nach kurzer Zeit begrüßt und grinste breit, als er das Gesicht seines Patensohns erkannte.

„Hallo, Harry!" Ohne sich aus dem Feuer zurückzuziehen, stellte er die Schale, die er auf seinem Schoß gehabt hatte, neben sich auf den Fußboden. „Bist du noch zu Hause oder schon im Ministerium?"

„Im Ministerium. Warum?"

„Oh, nur so. Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht vorbeikommen, aber ich glaube, unter diesen Umständen lasse ich das lieber bleiben." Sirius kräuselte die Nase und nickte seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen als richtig ab.

„Wenn du mich fragst, halte ich es nicht einmal für klug, dass du dich in das Kaminsystem des Ministeriums einklinkst, aber da du ja nun schon mal da bist und mein Kamin glücklicherweise nicht überwacht wird..."

„Äußerst zuvorkommend", erwiderte Sirius fröhlich.

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Ich würde mir ja unter normalen Umständen redlich Mühe geben, so lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden, bis du von alleine drauf kommst", begann er, „ aber diese Position ist echt unbequem, also nenn ich das Kind beim Namen."

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar", stimmte Harry zu.

„Es geht um Geld." Sirius machte eine kurze Pause, in der sich Harrys Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, so dass sich eine steile Falte dazwischen bildete. „Ich könnte einiges gebrauchen, wenn ich mich wirklich aus diesem beschaulichen Land entfernen wollte und bei weiteren Überlegungen in dieser Richtung habe ich mich spontan an mein Testament erinnert, das wohl vor einigen Jahren, als ich unglücklicherweise durch diesen Vorhang stolperte, seine Verwendung gefunden haben wird."

„Das hat es", stimmte Harry zu. „Dein Verlies in Gringotts ist noch immer unangetastet. Ich hab es lediglich auf meinen Namen umschreiben lassen, musste das Geld darin aber nie nutzen. Natürlich gehört es dir." Er lächelte warm.

„Ich wusste, dass du mein Anliegen verstehen würdest." Sirius ließ seine Stimme stolz klingen, doch insgeheim war er froh darüber, dass das Gespräch so unspektakulär abgelaufen war. Er unterhielt sich nicht gerne über das liebe Geld; vor allem nicht darüber, dass er welches besaß – beziehungsweise besessen hatte, bis man ihn für tot erklärt hatte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, zu wie viel Geld man im Laufe einer sechsmonatigen Liäson kommen konnte, wenn man sie mit einer Frau mit zweitem Gesicht führte und nebenbei an der Muggelbörse spekulierte.

„Natürlich verstehe ich es. Ich brauche das Geld nicht und selbst wenn – ich wäre lieber arm wie eine Kirchenmaus, wenn du dich dafür in Sicherheit bringen könntest. Mein Pate ist mir wichtiger."

„Erzähl das nicht deiner Frau, die denkt bestimmt ein bisschen anders über eure finanzielle Absicherung", mahnte Sirius ihn mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ich denke, Ginny wäre da der gleichen Meinung."

„Ja, möglicherweise", erwiderte Sirius unbestimmt.

„Wie auch immer, wenn du möchtest, gehe ich gleich heute nach der Arbeit nach Gringotts und kläre die Formalitäten bezüglich deines Verlieses. Du musst mir nur sagen, auf welchen Namen ich es umschreiben lassen soll."

Sirius dachte einen Moment nach. „Schreib es auf Hermines Namen um. Da sie die vernünftigere von uns beiden ist und noch dazu nicht strafrechtlich verfolgt wird, ist das wohl das Beste."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Weiß sie denn schon von ihrem Glück?"

Sirius grinste diabolisch. „Bisher noch nicht. Aber sie wird damit leben müssen. Man sollte von einem Black eben niemals verlangen, Eigeninitiative zu zeigen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Severus um die Mittagszeit das Labor verließ, war es angenehm ruhig im Grimmauldplatz. Seitdem er mit Albus darüber gesprochen hatte, dass der Krieg immer weiter hinter dem Leben verschwand, hatte der Strippenzieher sich auffällig selten hier blicken lassen. Entweder organisierte er seine Armee jetzt von Hogwarts aus und am Orden vorbei, oder er organisierte im Moment gar nichts (abgesehen von der hanebüchenen Idee, Arthur Weasley zum Zaubereiminister zu machen) und ließ sich deswegen nicht hier blicken.

Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte er sich die zweite Möglichkeit eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Der alte Mann hatte immer einen Plan in der Hinterhand. Und er hatte jeden seiner Pläne soweit durchdacht, dass es dem Dunklen Lord schwer fallen dürfte, nur einen davon zu durchkreuzen.

Da niemand in der Nähe war, dem er eine Erklärung schuldig gewesen wäre, schnalzte Severus anerkennend mit der Zunge und für einen ganz kleinen Moment bedauerte er es sogar, dass er nicht länger Teil dieser Pläne war.

Natürlich, sie hatten ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und mehr als einmal hatte er sich gewünscht, von einem der Treffen einfach nicht lebend wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren; doch alles in allem war ein Leben unter Folter besser als eines, das nicht existierte. Denn auch wenn er es nicht einmal für zehn Millionen Galleonen zugeben würde, nur in einem Labor zu stehen und Tränke zu brauen, war so haarsträubend unbefriedigend, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, in Grangers Plan einzuwilligen.

An dieser Stelle seiner Gedanken, die er ohnehin gerne beendet hätte, wurde er auf ein Geräusch aufmerksam, das er im ersten Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Er war die Treppe in das obere Stockwerk hochgestiegen, da er sich für eine Weile in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und Berichte ausformulieren wollte. Nun jedoch blieb er stehen und lauschte angestrengt.

Das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht und nach beinahe einer halben Minute schlich er zur Tür der Promenadenmischung hinüber. Da Black neben ihm als einziger gerade anwesend war, konnte eigentlich nur er die Ursache dieser Geräusche sein.

Severus beugte sein Ohr zur Tür und lauschte erneut. Zehn Sekunden lang, und dann noch einmal fünfzehn. Dann endlich war wieder etwas zu hören, aber – zu seinem Erstaunen – nicht aus Blacks Zimmer, sondern aus dem von Granger.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn und schlich zur gegenüberliegenden Tür. Und als er hier so aufmerksam die Ohren spitzte wie zuvor an Blacks Tür, konnte er eine konstante Geräuschkulisse ausmachen, bestehend aus leisen Quietschen, diskretem Knistern und dumpfem Knacken.

Der Tränkemeister blinzelte irritiert und schlug sich nicht lange mit der moralischen Seite seines Vorhabens herum. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die unverschlossene Tür lautlos und ohne Spuren darauf zu hinterlassen. Als sie nach innen aufschwang, bot sich ihm ein Bild, das ihn ungläubig schnauben ließ.

Das Bücherregal und der Fußboden davor sahen furchtbar aus. Überall flogen Papierschnipsel herum, durchsetzt von bunten Stücken fester Büchereinbände. Das nur angelehnte Fenster ließ ab und an einen Windzug herein, der das Chaos munter weiter im ganzen Raum verteilte. Im ersten Moment schien es, als hätte es mitten im Zimmer ein Schneegestöber gegeben.

Als Severus sich von diesem unerwarteten Anblick gelöst hatte, fand er die Ursache für den frevelhaften Umgang mit dem gedruckten Wort im Nu. Eine kleine braune Eule sprang geschäftig auf einem der Bücherregale herum und gab sich die größte Mühe damit, ein weiteres von Grangers Büchern herauszuziehen, um es am Boden genüsslich in kleine Stücke zu zerlegen. Dabei quietschte sie so herzerweichend glücklich, dass sich unfreiwillig ein Lächeln auf Severus' Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Das sieht nach einer tagesfüllenden Beschäftigung aus", murmelte er der Eule zu. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass du dafür Eulenkekse bekommen wirst."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Tür wieder zufallen und nahm sich fest vor, heute Abend rein zufällig in der Küche zu sitzen, wenn Granger das erste Mal ihr Zimmer betrat.


	51. Chapter 51

Ich muss euch heute leider mal ohne Antworten auf eure Reviews ins neue Kapitel schicken. Ich hatte heute einen Fahrradunfall und hab arge Probleme mit dem rechten Arm. Aber sobald es mir wieder besser geht, hole ich die Antworten nach.

* * *

**Kapitel 51

* * *

**

Die Herbstsonne schien durch das von Schlieren nahezu blinde Fenster und ließ die in der Luft tanzenden Staubflocken glitzern wie etwas, das Muggel sich vielleicht als Feenstaub vorstellten. Ein letzter Rest wohlige Wärme, eine blasse Erinnerung an den vergangenen Sommer, drang mit dem gelben Licht in die vier Wände, zwischen denen momentan absolute Stille herrschte.

Dabei war der Raum nicht einmal verlassen. Harry saß bereits seit gut zwei Stunden hier und arbeitete die Berichte der Auroren durch, um sie mit seiner Unterschrift abzusegnen und den Akten zukommen zu lassen. Normalerweise überflog er die Texte nur, zumal ihm bei einigen Handschriften auch gar nichts anderes übrig blieb; er hätte sie ohnehin nicht entziffern können.

Doch bei dem Bericht, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, sogen seine Augen jedes einzelne der klar geschriebenen Wörter auf, als behüteten sie das Geheimnis des Heiligen Grals.

Es war ein Bericht von Tonks, der die Geschehnisse ihres letzten Außeneinsatzes objektiv in Worte fasste. Harry tippte sich nachdenklich gegen das Kinn, während er las. Irgendetwas stimmte an der ganzen Sache nicht.

‚_...toter Mann, rücklings auf dem Boden liegend, keine sichtbaren Verletzungen, keine signifikanten Tätowierungen...'_

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und kräuselte die Nase.

‚_Auffällig waren das fensterlose Zimmer, ein strenger Geruch und die vorhandene Restkörperwärme.'_

Manchmal wünschte Harry sich, in ein Blatt Pergament auf dieselbe Weise eindringen zu können, in die er auch in Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium eindringen konnte. Denn das, was ihn gerade die Stirn runzeln ließ, war nichts, das direkt in dem Bericht stand. Es schien vielmehr zwischen den Zeilen hervorzusickern wie ein schlechter Geruch.

Am meisten störten ihn die letzten Worte des Berichts: _‚Auch nach magischer Analyse war keine eindeutige Todesursache festzustellen.'_

Wenn ein Analysezauber keine Todesursache nennen konnte, dann nicht, weil es keine gab, sondern nur, weil sie noch nicht bekannt und dementsprechend auch nicht in den Zauber eingearbeitet worden war. Auch die Magie war nur so intelligent wie derjenige, der sie erdachte, und es war schon des Öfteren vorgekommen, dass aufgrund eines solchen Analyseergebnisses die Pferde scheu gemacht worden waren – grundlos.

Durch und durch unzufrieden mit dem Resumée, das er aus seinen Überlegungen ziehen konnte, ließ Harry das Pergament fallen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er musste sich noch einmal mit Tonks zusammensetzen und sie ein wenig aushorchen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm auch die Erinnerung an den Einsatz überlassen, dann konnte er sich auf eigene Faust etwas genauer umsehen. Am liebsten wäre er sofort losgegangen, um diese Sache zu erledigen, doch Tonks hatte um einen freien Nachmittag gebeten und er würde sie nicht wegen eines vagen Verdachts darin stören. Das war bei einer Schwangeren für gewöhnlich eines der denkbar schlimmsten Vergehen, dessen man sich schuldig machen konnte.

Also würde der Bericht ohne seine Unterschrift auf dem Schreibtisch verweilen, bis er morgen die Gelegenheit haben würde, sie zu der Sache zu befragen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Ich wünsche einen guten Morgen, Albus." Minerva sah ihn über die Gläser ihrer Brille hinweg scharf an.

„Vielen Dank, dir auch, Minerva", erwiderte er höflich und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Du bist und bleibst ein unverbesserlicher Chameur", war ihre Antwort, doch er war überzeugt, dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte. Das tat sie schon, seitdem sie dieses kleine Spiel vor über zwanzig Jahren begonnen hatten. Sie spielten es noch immer mit kindlicher Begeisterung, jeden Morgen pünktlich um halb acht.

Deswegen verkniff der Schulleiter sich auch eine Antwort auf ihre Äußerung und nahm stattdessen neben ihr in der Mitte des Lehrertisches Platz. „Gab es irgendwelche nennenswerte Zwischenfälle seit unserer letzten Unterhaltung?", fragte er und bezog sich damit auf die Belange der Schule.

„Keine nennenswerten, nein."

„Gut." Er goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und nahm sich einen Toast.

„Hast du schon die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gelesen?" Minervas Stimme hatte diesen gewissen Unterton. Sie wollte klingen, als betreibe sie Small-Talk, doch sie hatte es auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes abgesehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn bei ihrer Frage nicht ansah, sondern ihre Blicke aufmerksam über die frühstückenden Schüler wandern ließ, bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

„Nein. Ich fürchte, ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen", fügte er sich mit einem Schmunzeln in sein Schicksal. „Stand denn etwas Interessantes darin?" Er nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck Kaffee und zog über die bittere Note die Nase kraus. In seiner Jugend hatte er immer angenommen, dass der Gefallen am Kaffee irgendwann von alleine kommen würde, doch egal, wie viele Morgen mit jenem Gebräu ins Land zogen, er konnte sich einfach nicht damit anfreunden. Und trank ihn dennoch in zuverlässiger Regelmäßigkeit.

„Mh-hm", war vorerst alles, was von Minervas Seite zurückkam. Sie biss ruhig von ihrem gebutterten Toast ab und kaute ausgiebig. Dann trank sie von ihrem Tee und betupfte sich die Mundwinkel mit ihrer Serviette. Als sie endlich wieder zu sprechen begann, hatte Albus beinahe vergessen, worum es ging: „Ein Artikel über den Wahlkampf."

„So? Nun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist das nicht der erste seiner Art." Und auch nicht das erste Gespräch, das sie darüber am Frühstückstisch führten, denn Minerva stieß seine notwendige Manipulation Arthurs ebenso sauer auf wie Harry.

„In der Tat. Doch dieser enthält einige äußest detaillierte Zitate aus Arthurs Rede. Oder sollte ich sagen aus _deiner_ Rede?" Ihre unangenehme Betonung lie Albus schuldbewusst dreinblicken, was durch seinen massiven Bartwuchs jedoch glücklicherweise nicht auffiel.

„Warum bezeichnen wir sie nicht diplomatisch als ‚unsere Rede'?", schlug er vor, wagte es dabei allerdings nicht, seiner Kollegin in die Augen zu schauen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich von dieser Sache halte, Albus." Mit diesen Worten war auch alle aufgesetzte Höflichkeit verschwunden. Ihre Stimme war scharf wie ein Messer und hätte er in seinem Leben nicht schon so viele Gespräche dieser Art geführt (einen großen Anteil davon sogar mit Minerva selbst), hätte sie ihm sicherlich auch einen empfindlichen Stich versetzt.

So allerdings schaffte er es, gelassen genug zu bleiben, um nun seinerseits betont gemächlich erst von seinem Toast zu kosten und dann einen weiteren Schluck des bitteren Kaffees zu nehmen, ehe er sich wieder ihrem missbilligenden Blick zuwandte. Wie erwartet ertrug sie es wesentlich weniger gut, so lange auf die Folter gespannt zu werden.

Albus setzte ein liebliches Lächeln auf, das er sich irgendwann einmal von Severus abgeguckt hatte und das Minerva mit so wundervoller Zuverlässigkeit auf die Palme trieb. Manchmal, aber auch wirklich nur manchmal, konnte Albus es direkt nachvollziehen, dass Severus mit jedem auf diese Art umsprang.

„Du kannst dir deine Sticheleien in Zukunft sparen, meine Liebe. Harry hat mir vor einigen Tagen das Versprechen abgerungen, Arthur über alles aufzuklären, sobald er es ins Amt geschafft hat."

Sie zog konsterniert eine Augenbraue in die Stirn – möglicherweise eine Geste, die _sie_ sich von Severus abgeguckt hatte. „Äußerst großzügig, dass ihr ihn doch schon so bald in das Schmierentheater einweihen wollt."

„Ich fürchte, wir können das Risiko, es zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt zu wagen, nicht eingehen." Als Minerva zu einer weiteren Antwort ansetzte, fügte er etwas resoluter hinzu: „Ich gedenke nicht, dieses Thema noch weiter zu diskutieren, Minerva. Nimm es hin, wie es ist, oder erzähl es ihm selber. Aber dann trägst auch du die Verantwortung für alle Konsequenzen." Er ließ ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zukommen und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandte, wenn auch mit äußerst säuerlicher Miene.

Der Schulleiter seufzte lautlos. In Momenten wie diesen missfiel es ihm, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige war, der die Seite des Guten anführen sollte. Nach allem, was er getan hatte. Doch solange sich kein anderer für diesen Posten fand, würde er ihn weiter bekleiden müssen. Mit allen Konseqenzen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Hermine neben dem Geräteschuppen ihrer Eltern apparierte, schob sich gerade die Sonne durch die hartnäckiger werdende Wolkendecke und kitzelte sie an der Nase. Sie blinzelte gen Himmel und lächelte, ehe sie über den Rasen zur Terrassentür stapfte und sich mit einem Klopfen bemerkbar machte.

Es dauerte kaum eine halbe Minute, bis Jane Granger aus der Küche kam und erfreut lächelte, während sie sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch abtrocknete. „Schön, dich so bald wiederzusehen", begrüßte sie Hermine und schloss sie kurz, aber mit der bedingungslosen Herzlichkeit einer Mutter in die Arme.

„Ich freue mich auch", erwiderte Hermine und zog sich die feuchten Schuhe aus, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„So hat dein sonderbarer Wunsch, in ein Land zu ziehen, das tatsächlich mit noch schlechterem Wetter aufwartet als unseres, doch ein Gutes."

„Du findest also tatsächlich etwas Positives an der Sache, ja?", neckte Hermine ihre Mutter. „Kaum zu glauben."

Die Ältere verzog zerknirscht das Gesicht. „Ich geb mir große Mühe", verriet sie ihr dann und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine lächelte und folgte ihrer Mutter dann in die Küche. „Ist Dad gar nicht da?", fragte sie erstaunt, als eine genauere Inspektion des heimeligen Raums ergebnislos blieb.

„Nein. Es gab Probleme mit einigen Rechnungen, er ist noch in der Praxis und kümmert sich darum."

„Hoffentlich nichts Gravierendes", erkundigte Hermine sich.

„Nein, nein. Nur das übliche. Falsche Adresse, falsche Telefonnummer... Wenn sich auch der Name als falsch herausstellt, wandert es weiter zur Polizei und verläuft sich irgendwann im Sande. Du weißt ja, es gibt immer ein paar schwarze Schafe." Jane zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern.

„Ja, ich weiß", stimmte Hermine zu. Sie hatte des Öfteren am Rande mitbekommen, dass sich ihr Vater mit Problemen wie diesem hatte herumschlagen müssen – und vor allem hatte sie mitbekommen, wie sehr es ihm als Mediziner missfiel, sich mit diesem Papierkram zu beschäftigen.

„Aber er hat mir die Unterlagen hier gelassen, die Scott ihm zugeschickt hat. Warte, ich hol sie dir." Jane legte das Geschirrtuch, das sie über ihre Schulter geworfen hatte, auf die Arbeitsplatte und verschwand kurz aus der Küche.

Hermine sah sich um und als sie eine Kanne Tee entdeckte, nahm sie sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und goss sich etwas davon ein. Auch wenn sie auf dem Weg von der Uni hierher nur kurz an der frischen Luft gewesen war, so zog das nass-kalte Wetter doch immer sofort ihre Beine hinauf und ließ sie auf äußerst unangenehme Art frösteln. Dagegen gab es kaum etwas Besseres als einen wohlschmeckenden Earl Grey.

„Hier sind sie", murmelte Jane, als sie in die Küche zurückkehrte und dabei gedankenverloren durch die Unterlagen blätterte. „Drei Häuser hat er dir erstmal rausgesucht. Er meinte, du sollst schauen, ob etwas Passendes dabei ist, sonst würde er noch weiter schauen." Sie reichte ihr die Zettel mit einem Lächeln.

Hermine stellte die Tasse auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und nahm die Bögen interessiert entgegen. Als sie nach Hogwarts mit ihrem Studium begonnen hatte, war es furchtbar ungewohnt gewesen, wieder mit strahlend weißen und akkurat zugeschnittenen Papieren zu arbeiten, wo sie doch seit Jahren nur noch das altertümliche Pergament gewohnt gewesen war. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich allerdings wieder halbwegs damit arrangiert, auch wenn sie Pergament noch immer für schöner hielt. Es hatte einfach mehr Stil.

Sie überflog die Angebote kurz und auf den ersten Blick gefielen ihr alle drei ausnehmend gut. Doch wenn sie dort wirklich ein Trankunternehmen führen wollten, würde Snape schon seine eigenen Vorstellungen von ‚ausnehmend gut' darlegen und sie hatte irgendwie das untrügliche Gefühl, dass seine und ihre Vorstellungen da weit auseinander gingen.

„Wunderbar", kommentierte sie jedoch vorerst, um den neugierigen Blick ihrer Mutter zu befriedigen. „Mir gefallen sie alle, aber da ich ja nicht alleine dorthin ziehen werde, zählt meine Meinung leider nicht allzu viel." Sie lächelte schief.

„Überlegt es euch gut, Mine. Scott hat dir seine Nummer mit aufgeschrieben. Er sagte, es wäre vermutlich sinnvoller, wenn ihr direkt miteinander in Kontakt tretet. Dein Vater hat zwar nicht das Geringste gegen seine Vermittlerrolle einzuwenden, aber ich denke auch, dass es unnötig Zeit kostet. Ruf ihn an und sag ihm, ob etwas Passendes dabei ist, oder ob er weiterschauen soll. Ihr könnt auch jederzeit die Häuser vor Ort besichtigen."

„Das wird wohl auch nötig sein, bevor ich von allen Parteien eine endgültige Zusage bekomme." Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten kurz in die Höhe, als sie an die ganzen Einwände und Ansprüche dachte, die Snape mit Sicherheit haben würde.

„Wirst du uns irgendwann erklären, warum du England so unbedingt den Rücken kehren musst?", fragte ihre Mutter und sah sie besorgt an.

„Irgendwann, ja", versprach Hermine. „Und bis es soweit ist, müsst ihr euch wohl oder übel mit dem Versprechen zufrieden geben, dass nicht ich England den Rücken kehren muss, sondern jemand, der mir sehr wichtig ist. Ich möchte an seiner Seite bleiben, komme was wolle."

„Ja", stimmte ihre Mutter zu und strich ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „so haben wir dich auch erzogen, meine kleine große Mine."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es gab genau zwei Möglichkeiten, die das erklärten, was Severus gerade mit eigenen Augen sah. Die erste war, jemand wollte ihn auf den Arm nehmen. Die zweite, er träumte. Da er jedoch das unwirkliche Gefühl eines so verrückten Traumes nicht empfand, blieb eigentlich nur die erste Möglichkeit übrig.

Wenn er sich die Sache allerdings noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ... es gab weitaus wirksamere Methoden, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen, als Black einen kaum benutzen Backofen putzen zu lassen. Auch wenn es ein äußerst erinnerungswürdiges Bild war, ihn auf dem Boden knien zu sehen, während sein Oberkörper halb im Ofen verschwand.

„Muss ich befürchten", machte Severus ihn auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam, woraufhin Black sich prompt den Kopf stieß, „dass jemand in dieses Haus eingedrungen ist und dich fluchwendend ausgeschaltet hat, oder wirst du mir alleine erklären, was genau du da tust?"

Der andere Mann stierte ihn böse an. „Kein Fluch, Schniefelus. Aber was ich hier tue, ist doch wohl offensichtlich, oder?"

„Ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte der Tränkemeister, nahm sich einen Apfel aus der Schale auf dem Tisch und setzte sich auf den hinteren der beiden nebeneinander stehen Stühle, so dass er seine Füße äußerst lässig auf den anderen legen konnte. „Die hingebungsvolle Art, auf die du deinen Hintern in die Luft streckst, könnte durchaus auch andere Absichten haben als das Reinigen eines unbenutzten Küchenobjekts." Er biss demonstrativ in den Apfel, so dass es laut knackte.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst...", überlegte Black. „Wirkt es denn?"

„Nein", nahm Severus ihm mit einem einzigen Wort jegliche Hoffnung auf eine Erlösung. Und dabei feixte er auch noch über das ganze Gesicht.

„Dann verschwinde wieder in dein Labor", grollte Black und wandte sich wieder dem Inneren des Backofens zu, um dort weiterzumachen, wo er unterbrochen wurde.

„Nur weil ich nicht vorhabe, mich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager auf dich zu stürzen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich diesen Anblick nicht genießen werde." Er gab ein dunkles Lachen von sich. „Was bringt dich denn dazu, einen Backofen zu putzen, anstatt allen Leuten mit Kaminanschluss auf den Geist zu gehen?"

„Todbringende Langeweile", antwortete Black ohne zu zögern und die Worte hallten dumpf von den Wänden des Backofens wider.

„Und da sage noch einmal jemand, Langeweile würde nicht dazu taugen, aus einem elenden Tunichtgut ein fleißiges Schneiderlein zu machen." Er drehte den Apfel etwas und biss ein weiteres Mal knackend hinein, ohne dabei den Blick von Black abzuwenden. „Was gedenkst du denn als nächstes zu putzen, Black?"

„Das entscheide ich, wenn es soweit ist", erwiderte der andere trocken.

„Zögere nicht, mir Bescheid zu sagen, wenn dir die Aufgaben ausgehen. Meine Toilette könnte mal wieder eine gründliche Reinigung vertragen."

Black schnaubte laut vernehmlich. „Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen", sagte er dann in einem so gedehnten Ton, dass der Sarkasmus sogar einem Professor Binns aufgefallen wäre, „aber dein Klo ist selbst mir zu dreckig."

„Das trifft mich jetzt tief", stellte Severus desinteressiert fest.

Black zog den Kopf aus dem Backofen. „Das hab ich mir gedacht." Dann zog er einen Eimer heran, der Severus bisher gänzlich entgangen war, und spülte den Schwamm, mit dem er den armen Ofen drangasalierte, in dem darin befindlichen Seifenwasser aus.

Während der Blick auf den Backofen für Severus so frei war, schielte er aufmerksam in alle Ecken und grinste zufrieden, als er gefunden hatte, nach was er suchte. „Da oben rechts ist noch was", schnarrte er und deutete mit seinem dünnen knochigen Zeigefinger auf die Stelle, die ihm ins Auge gefallen war.

Black hob langsam seinen Blick. „Hast du schon mal Dreckwasser von Weitem getrunken, Schniefelus?", fragte er mit drohender Stimme und nahm den Eimer auf, als wolle er ihm den Inhalt von da, wo er hockte, entgegenkippen.

„Nein. Und du lässt mich diese Erfahrung auch besser jetzt nicht machen, denn das Echo wäre ein äußerst schmerzhaftes", erwiderte Severus drohend und wandte sich wieder seinem Apfel zu.

In diesem Moment erklang ein Rauschen aus dem Wohnzimmer, das einen Besucher ankündigte, der über das Flohnetzwerk zu ihnen kam. Urplötzlich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Blacks Gesicht aus. Er warf den Schwamm ins Wasser, stellte den Eimer in den Ofen und ließ die Klappe mit einem lauten Knall zufallen. „Meine Rettung", verkündete er inbrünstig. Als die Stimme von Remus Lupin vage fragte, ob jemand da sei, lief er begeistert wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten aus der Küche, um seinen Freund zu begrüßen.

Severus seinerseits verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Er trat lieber den Rückweg ins Labor an, bevor Lupin noch auf die Idee kam, ihn mit in dieses Gespräch zu verwickeln.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Mit einem Gefühl tiefer Melancholie nahm Hermine die einbrechende Dunkelheit zur Kenntnis, als sie in der Nähe des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer zwölf apparierte. Es war kaum halb sechs und schon verschwanden die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter dem Horizont, so als gäbe es auf der anderen Seite der Erdhalbkugel etwas Interessanteres zu sehen als hier im grauen England.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken, schulterte ihre Tasche und schlich sich vorsichtig hinauf zum verborgenen Eingang zwischen den Nummern elf und dreizehn. Die Anspannung, die der Umgang mit dem Fidelius-Zauber noch immer bei ihr verursachte, fiel von ihr ab wie eine Schicht alte Farbe, während sie in den Flur trat. Sie wollte gerade die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hinaufsteigen, als Sirius' Stimme an ihre Ohren drang. Er rief sie in die Küche. Ohne ihre Jacke auszuziehen oder auch nur ihre Tasche abzustellen, folgte sie seinem Ruf und schielte neugierig um die Ecke.

„Hallo Remus, Sirius", begrüßte sie die beiden Männer, die sie dort anfand, doch die Mienen der beiden ließen ihr augenblicklich das Herz in die Hose rutschen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme durch das heftige Pochen hindurch, das ihre Schläfen beben ließ.

Remus räusperte sich umständlich und bevor er antwortete, wandte er den Blick von ihrem Gesicht ab und starrte die klare Flüssigkeit an, die sich in seinem Glas befand. „Dora hat das Baby verloren."


	52. Chapter 52

Eine kleine Warnung für dieses Kapitel: Es wird hart, wie das Ende des letzten Kapitels ja schon befürchten lässt. Solltet ihr in der Richtung empfindlich/vorbelastet sein und es nicht lesen wollen, informiere ich euch auch gerne so über die wichtigen Geschehnisse.

* * *

**Kapitel 52

* * *

**

„Wo ist sie?" Hermine Stimme klang belegt und es fiel ihr so schwer, ihre Zunge um die Worte zu formen, dass sie glaubte, die Männer hätten sie gar nicht verstehen können.

„In ihrer Wohnung", antwortete Remus und seine Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe. „Sie hat mich rausgeschmissen."

Seine letzten Worte bekam Hermine nur noch am Rande mit, denn sie hatte sich umgedreht und die Küche verlassen.

„Hermine!", rief Sirius hinter ihr, doch sie blieb erst stehen, als sie im Wohnzimmer den Kamin erreicht hatte. Dort holte er sie ein. „Hermine, bist du dir sicher, dass sie nicht erstmal Zeit für sich braucht?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie schlicht, entzündete ein Feuer und griff nach dem Flohpulver. „Kümmer du dich um Remus, ich kümmer mich um Tonks. Dann tun wir beide das, was wir am besten können." Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, küsste ihn flüchtig und warf dann das Pulver in die Flammen. Nachdem sie sich grün verfärbt hatten, tat sie einen Schritt nach vorne. „Nymphadora Tonks' Wohnung", sagte sie deutlich und schon begann sich alles um sie herum zu drehen.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr ohnehin merkwürdig schwindelig war, jedenfalls fiel sie auf die Knie, als sie an ihrem Ziel aus dem Kamin gestoßen wurde, und musste sich hart abstützen, um sich nicht flach auf dem Boden liegend wiederzufinden. Mühsam stemmte sie sich wieder hoch, wobei ihr die Tasche, die sie sich über die Schulter gehängt hatte, nach vorne rutschte und sie beinahe wieder nach unten zog.

„Tonks?", rief Hermine, sobald sie wieder aufrecht stand, und lauschte auf eine Antwort. Aus der Küche drang ein Geräusch an ihre Ohren.

Forsch schritt sie drauf los, blieb aber an der Küchentür so abrupt stehen, dass sie für einen Moment schwankte. Tonks saß auf dem Boden, vor ihr die Scherben einer Tasse, die sich fächerartig über den ganzen Boden verteilt hatten. Sie hielt den Henkel in der Hand und hob langsam den Blick zu Hermine.

Erst da schaffte Hermine es, sich aus ihrer Starre zu reißen. Sie nahm ihre Tasche ab und stellte sie auf den Boden. Dann stakste sie durch die Scherben und ging neben Tonks in die Knie. „Hey", sprach sie sie an, auch wenn sie absolut nicht wusste, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

„Die Tasse ist... sie ist runtergefallen. Ich... wollte Tee...", stotterte die Ältere, deren sonst so fröhlich bunte Haare nun durch ein tristes Grau geziert wurden. Sie wirkte mit einem Schlag um zwei Jahrzehnte älter.

„Das macht nichts. Wir reparieren sie später."

„Ja", war die sehr leise Antwort. „Reparieren." Einen Moment lang blieb es vollkommen still, dann schluchzte Tonks plötzlich so laut, dass Hermine zusammenzuckte. Hilflos hob sie ihre Hand und strich der Freundin über den Rücken, dann legte sie die andere an ihre feuchte Wange und schließlich zog sie sie in ihre Arme und ließ sie weinen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Hermine Tonks ins Wohnzimmer bugsiert, wo sie sich auf das Sofa gehockt hatte und blicklos vor sich herstarrte. Hermine schluckte schwer, als sie mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee zu ihr kam. „Hier, trink das!", sagte sie und schob der Älteren die Tasse so nachdrücklich in die Hand, dass sie gar nichts anderes machen konnte, als sie entgegenzunehmen.

„Danke."

Sie setzte sich neben Tonks und zog ebenfalls die Füße auf die Couch. Lange Zeit sagten sie beide nicht ein Wort und Hermine glaubte zeitweise, über diese Stille den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als Tonks endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Ich kann das noch gar nicht begreifen, Mine. Heute Morgen war noch alles okay und jetzt..." Sie senkte den Blick auf die braune Oberfläche des Tees. „Ich hab nicht mal gespürt, dass da was in mir war." Sie stockte und strich mit dem Daumen über den Rand der Tasse. „Aber jetzt spüre ich, dass etwas fehlt."

Hermine stellte ihren Tee auf dem Tisch ab, um ein bisschen Zeit zu gewinnen. Dann legte sie ihren linken Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas und strich mit der rechten Hand die Haare aus Tonks' Gesicht. „Es tut mir so leid, dass das passiert ist."

Die andere schnaubte freudlos. „Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, ob..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, vermutlich weil ihr die Tränen, die ihre Augen schimmern ließen, die Kehle abschnürten.

„Was?", ermunterte Hermine sie zum Weitersprechen.

Die Ältere schniefte laut und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase. „Ich hab letztens Wein getrunken", gestand sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Von Remus."

„Es liegt nicht an dem Wein", erwiderte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn und gab sich die größte Mühe, dabei sachlich und nicht allzu beschwichtigend zu klingen. „Vor ein paar Jahren hat man es mit dem Alkohol in der Schwangerschaft bei weitem nicht so eng gesehen und trotzdem sind die Kinder gesund zur Welt gekommen. Und andersherum passiert es immer wieder, dass es nicht klappt, obwohl man aufpasst."

„Ich weiß. Mein _Kopf_ weiß das, Mine." Sie warf ihr einen kurzen, absolut verzweifelten Blick zu. Und Hermine wurde klar, dass sie ihr diese Vorwürfe nicht nehmen konnte.

Seufzend beugte sie sich vor und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter der Freundin. Sie hoffte, ihr auf diese Weise irgendwie Trost spenden zu können, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie das funktionieren sollte. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden spürte sie, wie Tonks ihren Kopf gegen Hermines lehnte und zitternd ausatmete.

„Ich vermisse den Wurm so sehr", flüsterte Tonks leise.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Hermine.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Tonks ins Bett gegangen war, hockte Hermine sich vor den Kamin und nahm Kontakt zum Grimmauldplatz auf. Anscheinend hatte Sirius bereits darauf gewartet, denn er erschien prompt im Feuer. „Hey", begrüßte Hermine ihn müde.

„Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte er sich, sprach aber leiser, als sie es gewohnt war.

„Nicht so besonders. Sie schläft jetzt. Und wie hält Remus sich?"

„Nachdem Schniefelus uns mit reinem Alkohol aus seinen Laborbeständen versorgt hat, ist er jetzt betrunken genug, um ebenfalls zu schlafen. Er liegt hier auf der Couch."

„Ihr habt das Zeug doch nicht etwa pur getrunken?" Ihre Augen waren eine Nuance größer geworden.

„Nein, ganz so irre sind wir dann doch nicht. Wir haben natürlich einen Schluck Wasser dazu gemischt", erwiderte er trocken.

Hermine schmunzelte unwillkürlich. „Schön, dass ihr schon so erwachsen seid."

„Wir geben uns die größte Mühe", brüstete Sirius sich.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann kam Hermine zum eigentlich Grund ihrer Kontaktaufnahme: „Sirius, ich werd heute Nacht hier bleiben."

„Das hab ich mir gedacht. Pass auf sie auf, ja?"

„Das werd ich. Und du auf Remus."

„Ja. Ich werd gleich noch Harry Bescheid sagen. Lass sie morgen nicht zur Arbeit gehen."

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte Hermine.

„Gut." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Was glaubst du, wie es jetzt weitergeht, Mina?"

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, als er diesen zärtlichen Namen schon wieder für sie benutzte. Doch im Gegensatz zum Gespräch am Morgen streichelte der Klang jetzt ihre gereizten Nerven und gab ihr ein wenig von der Kraft zurück, die sie in den letzten Stunden verbraucht hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht", besann sie sich schließlich auf seine Frage. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war bereits nach zehn Uhr am Abend, als im Kamin ein grünes Feuer aufloderte und Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Harry, bist du noch wach?" Sirius.

Seufzend stand Harry aus dem Sessel auf, in den er sich mit dem Bericht von Tonks gesetzt hatte, um in der spätabendlichen Ruhe ungestört darüber nachgrübeln zu können. Seine Knie knackten vernehmlich, als er sich vor den Kamin hockte. „Ja, ich bin hier", antwortete er.

„Ich hab schlechte Nachrichten." Die Miene seines Paten war ernst und Harry befand sich augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er scharf, während sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Er wagte es nicht, den Blick vom Kamin abzuwenden, doch im Augenwinkel sah er, wie Ginny aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlichen kam und sich neben ihn stellte.

„Es geht um Tonks. Sie hat das Baby verloren."

Harry schluckte, während Ginny neben ihm erschrocken keuchte und einen Schritt zurückstolperte, so dass er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Sirius fort: „Remus ist hier und bat mich, dir Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommt."

„Natürlich", murmelte Harry hohl. In seinen Ohren rauschte es unangenehm. Dann räusperte er sich und verlagerte das Gewicht von einem auf das andere Bein. „Sag ihr, sie soll sich so viel Zeit nehmen, wie sie braucht."

„Ich werd es ihr sagen." Aus dem Hintergrund drang ein merkwürdiges Geräusch durch den Kamin und Sirius wandte kurz den Blick ab. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er Harry anschließend wieder an. „Ich muss mich um Remus kümmern, Harry. Er hat gerade... ach, das willst du nicht wissen."

Harry zog die Augenbraue in die Stirn, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass er es wirklich nicht wissen wollte. „Sag ihm... ich weiß nicht, was sagt man in so einer Situation, Sirius?"

Der ältere Mann seufzte schwer. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Harry. Aber ich werd mir was einfallen lassen."

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Harry ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. Es gab schon so viele Trauerfälle durch den Krieg und nun trat ihnen auch noch die Natur in den Hintern. „Immer fleißig drauf, wir sind es ja gewohnt", murmelte er bitter.

Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Ginny nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer war. Er stemmte sich auf die Beine und ging zur Schlafzimmertür hinüber, die ein Stück offen stand. Ginny lag seitlich auf dem Bett und hatte James neben sich liegen. Der Säugling ruderte mit den Armen durch die Luft und gab knatternde Geräusche von sich.

Harry schluckte, dann ging er zu ihr und legte sich von der anderen Seite zu seiner kleinen Familie, so dass James zwischen ihnen lag. „Ich musste ihn einfach halten", flüsterte Ginny und strich dem kleinen Jungen mit einem Finger über die Wange. „Ich hab ihn nur deswegen geweckt, Harry."

„Schon gut", beruhigte er sie und fuhr durch ihre weichen roten Haare. „Ich fänd es schön, wenn er heute Nacht bei uns im Bett bleibt."

Ginny sah aus feuchten Augen zu ihm auf und streckte sich dann vor, bis sie ihn küssen konnte. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie.

„Ich dich auch." Nachdem Ginny sich wieder in die Kissen gekuschelt hatte, zog Harry die Bettdecke über sie alle. Er dachte nicht einmal mehr daran, sich umzuziehen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sirius klopfte dreimal energisch gegen die Tür zu Schniefelus' Zimmer, wartete aber kein Herein ab, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Was?", blaffte der Tränkemeister ihn an, ehe er auch nur Luft holen konnte. Er saß an seinem Tisch und schrieb im Licht einer Kerze.

„Hast du einen Trank gegen Übelkeit? Remus verträgt den Alkohol nicht."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Was für eine bahnbrechende Erkenntnis. Vor allem nachdem du auch Weasley schon mal mit dem Zeug vergiftet hast." Dennoch stand er auf und schob Sirius beiseite, um in den Flur zu treten.

„Spezielle Umstände erfordern spezielle Maßnahmen", erwiderte Sirius trocken und folgte dem anderen die Stufen hinunter. „Außerdem warst du es, der den letzten Whiskey verschwendet hat."

„Wenn du nur einmal auf die Idee kommen würdest, anstelle von Hochprozentigem einen Tee zu kochen, wenn jemand mit den Nerven am Ende ist, würden sich viele deiner Probleme gar nicht erst ergeben."

„Oh ja, ich werd dich daran erinnern, wenn du deine Trauer das nächste Mal mit Kamillentee runterspülst, Schniefelus", knurrte Sirius verärgert.

Snape blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Nenn mich noch einmal Schniefelus und ich brech dir die Nase so, dass nicht mal der beste Heilungszauber sie richten kann", drohte er. „Davon abgesehen verabscheue ich Kamillentee. Aber ein guter Earl Grey wirkt beinahe genauso gut wie Feuerwhiskey."

„Ich hab's ja verstanden", nölte Sirius. „Hast du nun einen Trank für Remus oder nicht?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Würde es um dich gehen, würde ich dich kotzen lassen, bis du kein Morgen mehr kennst."

„Na, da bin ich aber froh."

Als Schniefelus daraufhin keine Erwiderung einfiel, setzte er endlich seinen Weg ins Labor fort und hielt nur kurz an, als er die Banne von der Tür nahm. Er rauschte mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit durch den Raum, während sich die Kerzen an den Wänden von alleine entzündete, und öffnete einen Schrank in der Ecke. Zielsicher schob er diverse Phiolen beiseite und zog schließlich die richtige hervor.

Sirius seinerseits hatte es vorgezogen an der Tür stehen zu bleiben und streckte nun die Hand nach dem Trank aus. Im letzten Moment zog Snape die Phiole zurück. „Den Trank wirst du bezahlen, nur damit wir uns verstehen."

„Sicher", fügte Sirius sich ohne Widerworte. Erst als er den Trank in der Hand hielt, fügte er hinzu. „Du kannst dir deine Bezahlung in Naturalien abholen." Als er sich umdrehte, um das Labor zu verlassen, wackelte er provokant mit dem Hintern.

„So wenig, wie deine Naturalien wert sind, bist du bis zum Sankt-Nimmerleins-Tag damit beschäftigt, deine Schulden abzuzahlen!", rief Snape ihm hinterher.

„Glück für mich!", erwiderte Sirius leichthin und kehrte zu seinem Freund zurück.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Im Wohnzimmer war es ungewohnt hell, als Hermine die Augen aufschlug. Sie blinzelte irritiert durch die fremde Einrichtung, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wo sie war. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie sich aufsetzte; die Couch war ein absolut unbequemes Ding, um darauf zu übernachten. Ihr Nacken war verspannt und ihr ganzer Rücken schmerzte.

Prüfend tastete sie durch ihre Haare, die wie erwartet in alle Richtungen abstanden. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Zauberstab, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie hasste es zwar, ihre Morgentoilette auf diese Weise zu erledigen, aber heute hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Irgendwann würde sie sich dafür mit einem langen, heißen Bad entschädigen.

Nachdem sie sich nun wieder halbwegs menschlich fühlte, stand sie auf und schielte in Tonks' Schlafzimmer, doch das Bett war leer. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", murmelte sie, wirbelte herum und stürmte auf die Küche zu. Zu ihrer Erleichterung saß ihre Freundin dort am Tisch und nippte an einem Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen, Mine", begrüßte sie sie und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. Erfolglos.

„Morgen", erwiderte Hermine und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Sind das die ersten Immobilienvorschläge?", fragte die Ältere und stellte ihren Kaffee beiseite. Erst da fiel Hermine auf, das sie anscheinend die Papiere in ihrer offenstehenden Tasche gefunden hatte.

„Ja", murmelte sie. „Ja, das sind sie. Aber ich werde England vorerst nicht verlassen."

Tonks sah erstaunt zu ihr auf. „Warum nicht?"

Zur Antwort zog Hermine nur ihre Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Was, wegen mir?"

„Wegen wem wohl sonst?"

„Das ist doch Stuss. Es geht mir gut."

„Guter Witz", kommentierte Hermine trocken.

Der Metamorphmagus lief rot an. „Na ja, gut ist vielleicht etwas hoch gegriffen", gestand sie. „Aber ich komme zurecht. Davon abgesehen bin ich in nächster Zeit sowieso ausreichend beschäftigt. Immerhin muss ich eine Hochzeit organisieren."

Hermine musterte ihre Freundin einige Momente prüfend. „Willst du dir nicht erstmal ein bisschen Zeit nehmen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein." Die Stimme ihrer Freundin ließ eigentlich keinen Widerspruch zu, doch Hermine hatte trotzdem keine Hemmungen, ihr einen skeptischen Blick zukommen zu lassen. Daraufhin schob Tonks endlich die Immobilienbeschreibungen von sich und seufzte. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Dass ich es verdränge und versuche, so dem Schmerz zu entgehen. Richtig?"

„Ähm... so ziemlich, ja."

„Das tue ich aber nicht. Es tut weh, ja. Aber es tut noch mehr weh, wenn ich zu viel Zeit habe, darüber nachzudenken. Ich möchte nicht wie die Frauen werden, die ein Kind verloren haben und es dann nicht mehr schaffen, nach vorne zu schauen. Es hat einfach nicht sollen sein. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich muss daran glauben, dass es einen bestimmten Grund hatte." Im krassen Gegensatz zu ihren Worten standen die Tränen, die ihr bei diesen Worten über die Wangen liefen. Sie wischte sie energisch fort.

„Ich hoffe, du glaubst nicht, dass dieser Grund der Schluck Wein von Remus war", wagte Hermine einzuwenden.

Tonks zuckte unbestimmt mit der Schulter. „Ich werde es nie erfahren."

Hermine griff über den Tisch nach den Händen ihrer Freundin und war froh, als diese den Griff dankbar und fest erwiderte. Sie seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich es anstellen soll, aber ich muss weitermachen. Und der nächste Schritt wird meine Hochzeit sein. Wenn ich dann Mrs Lupin bin, werden wir es noch einmal versuchen." Sie schluckte so hart, dass es selbst Hermine Kraft kostete, obwohl sie es nur mit ansehen musste.

„Ich bin froh, dass du die Nacht über hier gewesen bist, Mine. Und ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich dich jetzt trotzdem rausschmeiße. Aber ich vermisse Remus und es gibt so viel, das wir miteinander besprechen müssen."

„Ich verstehe", unterbrach Hermine ihren Redeschwall mit einem Lächeln.

„Du gehst jetzt nach Hause und zeigst Sirius diese Häuser. Sie sind alle wunderschön. Ihr solltet euch eines davon kaufen."

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Ich hoffe mal, er denkt genauso darüber."

„Das wird er schon." Die andere nickte überzeugt. „Und wenn nicht, dann sag mir Bescheid und ich rück ihm den Kopf zurecht."

„Ich glaube, da reicht schon die Drohung."

„Wollen wir's hoffen..."

Sie wurden sehr still nach diesem kurzen Gespräch und Hermine wagte es nicht, die kühlen Hände ihrer Freundin loszulassen. Sie stellte sich vor, dass Tonks Kraft daraus zog, vielleicht sogar aus Hermine selbst, und sie war bereit ihr alles an Kraft zu geben, das sie irgendwie entbehren konnte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine spürte noch immer den Nachhall der festen Umarmung, mit der sie sich von Tonks verabschiedet hatte, während sie im Grimmauldplatz aus dem Kamin stieg. Remus und Sirius saßen im Wohnzimmer am Tisch und starrten ihr Frühstückstoast so missmutig an, als hätte Voldemort persönlich es ihnen zubereitet.

Als Remus jedoch Hermine erkannte, sprang er auf die Füße und kam mit erwartungsvoller Miene und blassem Gesicht auf sie zu. „Wie geht es ihr? Was ist mit Dora?", fragte er und rang die Hände.

Hermine lächelte erschöpft. „Sie versucht, sehr stark zu sein. Und sie vermisst dich. Ich glaube, du solltest zu ihr gehen."

Remus dachte nicht einmal mehr daran, etwas zu antworten, geschweige denn, sich zu verabschieden. Stattdessen griff er so brutal in die Schale mit dem Flohpulver, dass er sie beinahe vom Kaminsims riss. Keine zehn Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Hermine stellte ihre Tasche ab und ging zu ihm. Sie legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und massierte die harten Muskeln darunter. Ein grundehrliches Stöhnen war die Antwort darauf.

„Was für eine Nacht...", murmelte er.

„Was für eine Nacht...", stimmte Hermine zu, stellte ihre Bemühungen ein und lehnte sich stattdessen so über ihn, dass ihr Kopf neben seinem lag. „Was hältst du von schlafen?", fragte sie leise.

Sirius schnaubte trocken. „Eine Menge."

„Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen." Sie griff mit der linken Hand nach seiner rechten und mit ihrer rechten nach der Tasche. Ihr stand zwar der Sinn nicht danach, das schwere Ding auch noch mit zu schleppen, wo doch ihr Körper selbst schon so unglaublich schwer war. Doch das Risiko, dass Snape die Tasche durchsuchte, war ihr dann doch zu groß. Träge ließ sie sich von Sirius die Stufen hinaufziehen und war eingeschlafen, kaum dass ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.


	53. Chapter 53

**Kapitel 53

* * *

**

„Mir sind alle drei recht", entschied Sirius, nachdem er sich ganze fünf Minuten Zeit genommen hatte, um die Hausangebote zu betrachten.

„Ja, mir auch", entgegnete Hermine. „Das Problem an der Entscheidung wird auch mit Sicherheit Snape sein, sollte er sich denn dazu bereit erklären, mitzukommen."

„Ich würde meinen Hintern darauf verwetten, dass er es tut. Immerhin ist die Alternative dieses Haus. Und ohne dich und mich als Zeitvertreib dürfte das sogar für den Meister der Einzelgänger eine ziemlich eintönige Tasse Tee werden." Sirius feixte, ehe er von seinem Toast abbiss.

Hermine schmunzelte und brachte ihre eigene Teetasse in Sicherheit, als Sirius sich zufrieden stöhnend in die Kissen sinken ließ. Nachdem sie nämlich den ganzen Tag verschlafen hatten, hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie das abendliche Frühstück auch gleich im Bett stattfinden lassen konnten. Dass das allerdings eine so wackelige Angelegenheit werden würde, hatte Hermine nicht erwartet.

„Hey, pass auf! Dein künstlicher Seegang bringt _unseren_ Tee in Gefahr", informierte sie Sirius deswegen und stupste ihn mit dem Fuß in die Seite.

„Oine Schande ist dieses desaströse Verhalten!", klagte er mit äußerst heller, äußerst pikierter Stimme, was Hermine vergnügt kichern ließ. Er setzte sich wieder auf und tauchte mit dem Finger ins Marmeladenglas.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Kindskopf, Sirius."

Er griff sich ans Herz und ließ die Zunge aus dem Mundwinkel hängen. „Diese Anklage trifft mich tief", röchelte er.

„Dann hat sie ja richtig getroffen", bohrte sie noch etwas nach, woraufhin er eines seiner zuvor geschlossenen Augen öffnete und sie mit gerümpfter Nase anschielte.

„Mich dünkt, das war Ihre Absicht, verehrte Dame."

„Oh, absolut, mein Herr." Hermine ließ ihre Augenbrauen munter auf und ab hüpfen.

„Das trifft mich gleich noch tiefer", führte er sein nahezu bühnenreifes Schauspiel fort.

„Werdet Ihr mir denn jemals verzeihen können?", fragte Hermine mit verführerischem Augenaufschlag.

„Das kann nur die Zeit zeigen..." Bei diesen Worten klang seine Stimme verdächtig nach Albus Dumbledore. Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Tee.

Als sie sich sicher war, ihren Schluck- und Hustenreflex wieder zuverlässig unter Kontrolle zu haben, sagte sie mit wieder ernster Stimme: „Ich hoffe sehr, dass die Zeit bald mal etwas Gutes zeigt."

„Da glaube ich fest dran", versicherte Sirius ihr und legte dabei so viel Ernst in seine Stimme, wie es ihm angesichts seines entblößten Äußeren möglich war. „Und damit mein Glaube sich auch bewahrheitet, wirst du dich jetzt hübsch machen und dem Griesgram im Kerker die Immobilien vorführen. Vielleicht kann ihn das ja zu einer eindeutigen Aussage bewegen."

„Warum wusste ich bloß, dass das wieder an mir hängen bleibt?", fragte Hermine, erwartete aber keine ernste Antwort darauf.

„Weil du die hübschere von uns beiden bist und ihn weniger reizt als ich." Sirius grinste sie breit an, bevor er sich von ihr küssen ließ.

„Benutz das Argument nicht zu oft, sonst wirkt es irgendwann nicht mehr!", mahnte sie ihn, während sie sich aus dem Gewirr aus Decken kämpfte, die sich um ihre Beine geschlungen hatten wie Würgeschlangen. Stolpernd kam sie schließlich auf die Füße. „Ich geh bei mir duschen, dann kannst du dein Bad selber nutzen", informierte sie ihn dann einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend. „Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, dass du den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben kannst, nur weil ich mich um Snape kümmere!" Sie wandte sich um und ging mit stolzer Haltung zur Tür – soweit das in ihrem absolut nackten Zustand denn möglich war.

„Aye, aye, Madame!", rief Sirius ihr mit lauter Stimme hinterher und das Quietschen der Bettfedern ließ vermuten, dass er auch salutiert hatte.

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen stieß Hermine die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie das Chaos sah. „Dexter!", schrie sie die Eule vorwurfsvoll an, die daraufhin laut aufkreischend aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf schreckte und wild mit den Flügeln flatterte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Remus erwachte durch das ferne Schlagen des Big Bens. Erschöpft blinzelte er durch Doras Schlafzimmer und schielte dann an seiner Schulter herab; sie schlief tief und fest – ebenso wie sein Arm, auf dem sie lag.

So vorsichtig wie mögich versuchte er, sich nur ein kleines bisschen anders zu platzieren, damit die Nervenverbindung in seine Finger nicht mehr ganz so abgeschnitten war wie jetzt. Dummerweise stellte er sich dabei so ungeschickt an, dass sie sich gleich komplett von ihm weg und auf die andere Seite drehte. Wenigstens wachte sie nicht auf.

Dafür verlor Remus beinahe das Gleichgewicht, denn ihr Bett war nur einen Meter breit und er hatte so dicht an der einen Seite gelegen, dass er fast auf den Boden rutschte. Mit seiner linken Hand konnte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig abstützen. Dann ließ er seine Beine vorsichtig über die Kante gleiten und stand umständlich auf.

Während er leise das Zimmer verließ, schüttelte er seine eingeschlafene Hand aus in der Hoffnung, dass das Kribbeln dann schneller vergehen würde. Doch es brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Also ließ er es bleiben und hielt sie lieber still, bis aus dem Kribbeln ein dumpfes Summen geworden war, das nach und nach verebbte.

Er trat ans Fenster im Wohnzimmer und blickte hinunter auf das nächtliche London. Der Tag war auf unwirkliche Art an ihnen vorbeigekrochen. So als hätte jemand den Ausnahmezustand ausgerufen und nur sie hatten darauf gehört. Remus verabscheute die ohnmächtige Hilflosigkeit, die einen an Tagen wie diesen überkam. Wenn das, was normal war, plötzlich nicht mehr zählte und man sich nicht mehr auf das Wissen verlassen konnte, das einem sonst durch den Alltag half.

In seinem Magen grollte es vernehmlich. Das erste Mal seit den unschönen Folgen des gepanschten Alkohols hatte er wieder ernsthaft Hunger. Also löste er sich widerwillig vom Fenster und schlich in die Küche.

Im Kühlschrank fand er frisches Toastbrot und etwas Aufschnitt. Das sollte für den Anfang reichen. Er brachte das Brot mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes in den perfekten, nur beinahe angebrannten Zustand und belegte es sich großzügig mit Salami. Als er hinein biss und den Kopf hob, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es auch hier ein Fenster gab.

Er war schon als Kind gerne wenigstens mit dem Blick und den Gedanken aus irgendwelchen Fenster geflohen, wenn ihm die Wände seines Zimmers zu eng geworden waren. Heute waren es meistens die Wände in seinem Verstand, die ihm zu eng wurden. An diesem speziellen Tag war es die Angst vor der Zukunft, die ihn dazu verleitete zu fliehen.

Bereits nach der ersten Hälfte des Toasts verließ ihn schon wieder der Appetit, doch Remus zwang sich, es komplett aufzuessen. Den Nachgeschmack spülte er mit einem Glas Wasser herunter und nachdem er die Küche wieder aufgeräumt hatte, schlich er sich zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Dora hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt, seitdem er gegangen war. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und atmete ruhig.

Als er am Morgen hergekommen war, war sie mit einer unerwarteten Selbstverständlichkeit in seine Arme gekrochen und hatte sich bereitwillig von ihm trösten lassen. Alle unbegründeten und doch so hartnäckigen Ängst, die er in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte – dass sie ihm die Schuld gab und dass sie sich vielleicht von ihm trennen könnte – hatten sich augenblicklich als Irrtum herausgestellt und er wusste nicht mehr, wann er sich das letzte Mal so leicht gefühlt hatte.

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn nach wie vor heiraten wollte. Dass das erstmal oberste Priorität haben würde. Und wenn sie dann Ehemann und Ehefrau waren und er noch immer wollte, würden sie es noch einmal versuchen mit dem Nachwuchs.

Remus hatte sich gewünscht, ihr den Schmerz nehmen zu können, der trotz dieser optimistischen Worte in ihren Augen gestanden hatte. Doch er konnte nicht mehr tun, als bei ihr zu bleiben und sie festzuhalten, wenn sie zusammenzubrechen drohte.

Vorsichtig kletterte er hinter ihr wieder in das viel zu schmale Bett. Auf den Gedanken, es zu verbreitern, kam er dennoch nicht. Es war gut, so wie es war. Und als sie sich gegen ihn schmiegte und kaum hörbar seufzte, lächelte er gegen ihre hellbraunen Haare.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung, bevor sie Snapes Aufforderung hereinzukommen befolgte. „Guten Abend, Professor", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Miss Granger! Was für eine... _unerwartete_ Überraschung." Ein diabolisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und der süßliche Klang seiner Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nur darauf gewartete hatte, dass sie das nächste Mal hier auftauchte.

„Freut mich, dass ich Sie überraschen konnte", erwiderte Hermine trocken. Sie umrundete den Labortisch und ging zu ihm. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus, in denen sie die Papiere von Scott hielt und wartete darauf, dass er sie ihr abnahm.

Snape allerdings hob vielsagend seine Hände in die Höhe. Er trug feste Handschuhe zum Schutz gegen eine Pflanze, die er gerade für den Trank vorbereitete. „Es tut mir wirklich unglaublich leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin momentan leider indisponiert." Ihm war nicht das geringste Bedauern anzumerken.

„Auch gut. Ich lass es dann einfach hier liegen." Tat es und wollte das Labor bereits wieder verlassen, als Snape sie aufhielt.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und nickte zu den Papieren, die sie falsch herum auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte.

„Immobilienangebote für Häuser in Schweden. Ich dachte, Sie würden vielleicht gerne alle Optionen kennen, bevor Sie eine Entscheidung treffen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Abend."

Doch auch bei ihrem zweiten Versuch, sich so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Besuch zu winden, hielt Snape sie mit einem präzise artikulierten „Miss Granger!" zurück.

„Was denn noch?", stöhnte sie und ahmte dabei seine eigene Gereiztheit nahezu perfekt nach.

Snape lächelte sardonisch und noch bevor er seinen Mund aufmachte, wusste Hermine, dass das, was er sagen würde, ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben würde. Im Nachhinein ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass sie nicht vorher gegangen war.

„Sie sind jederzeit willkommen", wiederholte er ihre Worte von vor knapp einer Woche, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr wollte er sie damit nur demütigen.

Hermines Kiefer mahlten. Dann zuckten ihre Mundwinkel gerade so sehr, dass sie ein Lächeln andeuteten, aber nicht zeigten. „Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, Sir. Ich werde es mir merken." Sie wandte sich um und verließ nun endgültig das Labor – zusammen mit dem zweiten Sieg für ihr Konto.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fand Hermine sich unerwartet mit einem Säugling im Arm wieder. Überrascht balancierte sie das Bündel, bis sie eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte, und versuchte währenddessen, die Redeflut ihrer Freundin zu unterbrechen, die ein ganzes Sortiment an Pflegeartikeln auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ausbreitete und zu jedem einzelnen eine so ausführliche Erklärung lieferte, dass man sie glatt dafür Werbung hätte machen lassen können.

„Ginny!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Ginny!"

Wieder nichts.

„Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Das zog. Die rothaarige Frau stockte und wandte sich Hermine mit großen Augen zu. „Sagtest du was?"

„Oh ja! Nämlich dass ich mich jetzt nicht um James kümmern kann. Ich muss zur Uni, es ist schon halb acht!"

„Aber es ist wichtig, Mine. Ich muss zu Tonks und es wäre mehr als unsensibel, dort jetzt mit James auf dem Arm aufzukreuzen." Ginny rang die Hände.

„Kann denn Harry nicht kurz...", versuchte Hermine, eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden.

„Harry ist schon seit um sieben im Ministerium. Er meint, er wäre da an irgendeiner Sache dran. Und wegen dieser Sache muss er auch unbedingt mit Tonks sprechen. Aber da er mal wieder nicht weiß, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten soll, hat er mir das Versprechen abgerungen, erstmal vorzutesten, wie ihre Stimmung ist."

Hermine zog die Augenbraue in die Stirn, während James sich in seiner Decke unbehaglich regte. Vermutlich fiel ihm gerade auf, dass – wer auch immer ihn hielt – nicht seine Mutter war. „Willst du nur deswegen zu ihr?"

„Natürlich nicht!", empörte Ginny sich und ein paar verärgerte Falten standen auf ihrer Stirn. „Ich will ihr vor allem beistehen. Aber Harry dachte halt... Und na ja, wenn ich sowieso da bin..." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Hermine hingegen hatte an diesem Morgen nicht den Kopf für in welche Richtung auch immer geartetes Verständnis. Sie schob Ginny resolut das Kind in den Arm und nahm ihre Tasche auf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ginny. Jederzeit gerne, aber jetzte geht es nicht. Ich muss heute diese Hausarbeit abgeben und wenn ich das nicht tue, reißt mir mein Professor den Kopf ab. Du musst dir jemand anderen zum Babysitten suchen." Ehe Ginny noch auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihren schönsten Nesthäkchen-Blick aufzusetzen, ergriff Hermine die Flucht.

Während sie rasch über den Flur lief, begegnete sie Sirius, der ihr irgendetwas zuraunte, das sie nicht verstand. Denn Ginny hatte ihn bereits entdeckt. „Sirius! Wie gut, dass ich dich treffe", flötete sie.

Hermine grinste diabolisch und schlug ihm zweimal gegen die Schulter. „Viel Spaß!" Mit einem Knall schlug die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Sag einfach nur ja, Sirius. Damit würdest du mich unglaublich glücklich machen!", hatte sie gesagt. Und dann hatte sie ihn mit dem Kind alleine gelassen.

„Das war Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen, ich schwör's dir!", erklärte er dem kleinen Jungen, der dankenswerterweise endlich aufgehört hatte zu schreien, nachdem er ihm aus lauter Verzweiflung eine Flasche Milch in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

Es war über zwanzig Jahre her, dass er das letzte Mal einen Säugling auch nur auf dem Arm gehabt hatte. Von Wickeln und Füttern war damals aber nie die Rede gewesen, das hatte Lily lieber alleine übernommen.

Gerade jetzt fühlte er sich allerdings auch schon mit dem Halten des Kindes regelrecht überfordert und so hatte er James einfach auf der Tischplatte abgelegt. Bisher schien es ihn auch nicht übermäßig zu stören, doch Sirius hatte den dummen Verdacht, dass sich das ändern würde, wenn die Flasche erstmal leer war.

Eine Viertelstunde später sah er diesen Verdacht als bestätigt. Falsche Töne vor sich her summend, lief er durch das Wohnzimmer, das Kind halb über seine Schulter geworfen und wippte dabei auf und nieder. Es brachte nicht den geringsten Erfolg.

„Wann kommt denn deine Mama wieder?", baute er in seinen selbst für seine Ohren grässlichen Singsang genau die Frage ein, die ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging – zusammen mit einer gewaltigen Portion Verärgerung. Warum hatte er sich bloß von Ginny erweichen lassen? Er hatte überhaupt kein Talent, wenn es um Babys ging.

„Das sieht man", schnarrte eine Stimme von der Tür her und machte Sirius so darauf aufmerksam, dass er laut gedacht hatte. „Dieses Kind wird einen bleibenden Schaden von deiner Behandlung davontragen."

Sirius starrte den Tränkemeister missmutig an. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis er seine Chance gekommen sah. Schnurstracks ging er auf Snape zu und drückte ihm das Kind in die Hand. „Dann mach es doch besser, Schniefelus!" Bevor der andere auf irgendeine Art reagieren konnte, war Sirius schon die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hochgelaufen und hatte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich mit diversen Bannen geschützt. Sicher war sicher.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war angenehm ruhig im Wohnzimmer, während Severus interessiert die Seiten des Buches durchblätterte, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Zwar hatte er nur eine Hand frei, denn auf dem linken Arm lag das Balg der Potters, doch immerhin störte es ihn nicht in seiner Konzentration.

Er wusste gar nicht, warum Black solche Probleme mit dem Kind gehabt hatte. Er hatte den Jungen nur einmal scharf angesehen und schon war er still geworden. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er den Jungen nun auf welche Art auch immer sympathisch fand. Er hatte lediglich hier im Wohnzimmer Stellung bezogen, um der ehemaligen Miss Weasley gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, wenn sie ihren Spross hier wieder abholte.

Mit schmalen Augen warf er erst einen Blick zum Kamin und dann hinunter zu dem Kind. Gemessen an der Zeit, die er das Schreien im Labor gehört hatte, ehe er nach oben gegangen war, musste es jetzt etwa anderthalb Stunden her sein, dass Ginevra das Kind hier geparkt hatte. Wenn er nur wüsste, was sie zu erledigen hatte, könnte besser abschätzen, wie lange er hier noch warten musste.

Der Säugling gab ein knatterndes Geräusch von sich und streckte immer wieder die kleine Zunge zwischen den Lippen hervor. Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm", stellte er trocken fest. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du niemals mein Schüler sein wirst." Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sein Buch.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ginny atmete innerlich auf, als sie sich endlich wieder von Tonks loseisen konnte. Dieser Besuch hatte wesentlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als sie auch nur zu träumen gewagt hatte. Beinahe drei Stunden hatte der Metamorphmagus sie unter Beschlag genommen; Ginny war ihr zwar absolut nicht böse deswegen, sie hatte gesehen, dass Tonks diese Zeit gebraucht hatte. Doch mittlerweile machte sie sich ersnthaft Sorgen, ob Sirius auch mit James zurechtgekommen war.

Nichtsdestotrotz war Ginny froh, dass sie die Freundin besucht hatte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob sie es sich nur einbildete, doch es schien, als hätte es Tonks gut getan, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der ihren Verlust wirklich nachvollziehen konnte. Umso mehr wünschte Ginny sich nun, ihren kleinen Sohn wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Vor diesem herbeigesehnten Moment stand dann allerdings noch ein Hindernis, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hätte: „Professor Snape!" Und er hatte James auf dem Arm.

Einträchtig saßen die beiden auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes und während James mit großen Augen die fremde Umgebung begutachtete, begutachtete Snape den Säugling, als wäre er ein Versuchsobjekt in einem Tierlabor.

„Welche Ehre, dass Sie uns doch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren", schnarrte der Tränkemeister und Ginny meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er sie zu Hogwartszeiten einmal mit exakt denselben Worten verspätet zum Tränkeunterricht begrüßt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte sie deswegen das irre Gefühl, vor seinen Augen zu schrumpfen, bis sie kaum mehr die Größe eines Zwerges aufwies. „Es tut mir leid, Sir", murmelte sie und wollte einen Schritt auf die beiden zugehen.

„So, es tut Ihnen also leid", stoppte Snape ihre Anwandlung jedoch recht bald und brachte sie dazu, verlegen den Blick zu senken. „Ist das alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?"

„Ich... also...", stotterte Ginny und spürte, wie sie rot anlief. Warum zum Teufel hatte Sirius James an diesen Kotzbrocken abgegeben?

„Dann werde ich Ihnen mal was sagen", deutete der ehemalige Lehrer ihr Schweigen richtig als Ratlosigkeit und nutzte diese Chance prompt für sich aus, „Wenn Sie schon der Meinung sind, zu diesen Zeiten unbedingt ein Kind in die Welt setzen zu müssen, dann kümmern Sie sich auch anständig darum. Und zwar alleine! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja", murmelte Ginny.

„Wundervoll. Würden Sie dann die Güte haben, dieses Balg von meinem Arm zu entfernen?", nölte er und verzog das Gesicht, als würde James ihm körperliche Schmerzen zufügen.

Nur zu gerne kam Ginny dieser Aufforderung nach und hob ihren Sohn behutsam hoch. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien Snape ihn weniger rabiat behandelt zu haben, als er es damals mit seinen Schülern getan hatte.

Als sie nun ihr Kind auf dem Arm hatte, verflüchtigte sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen als hätte man einen Stöpsel gezogen. Sie wuchs wieder bis auf ihre normale Größe und wandte sich noch einmal dem garstigen Mann zu, bevor der sich aus dem Zimmer schleichen konnte. „Oh, Professor Snape?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen süßlichen Klang angenommen und als er sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr umwandte, setzte sie ein ebenso süßes Lächeln auf. „Nur weil Sie sich nicht eingestehen wollen, dass Sie irgendwo eine weiche Seite an sich haben, die mit Kindern und Säuglingen hervorragend umzugehen vermag, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass ich eine schlechte Mutter bin."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte abfällig. „Wie viel Ihre Fähigkeiten als Mutter wirklich taugen, wird sich in zwanzig Jahren herausstellen. Bis dahin sollten wir dieses Gespräch vielleicht vertagen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Potter."

Nachdem Snape auf der Treppe zum Keller verschwunden war, stieß Ginny einen kleinen frustrierten Laut aus. „Dass dieser Mann aber auch immer das letzte Wort haben muss..."


	54. Chapter 54

**Kapitel 54

* * *

**

Zwei Tage später klopfte Hermine mehrmals an die Tür des Labors, doch auch nachdem sie mehrere Minuten lang geduldig gewartet hatte, bekam sie keine Antwort. Mit gerunzelter Stirn lehnte sie ihr Ohr gegen das Holz; es mochte zwar sein, dass Snape gerade nicht anwesend war, aber es war genauso gut möglich, dass er sie schlichtweg ignorierte. Und sie hatte nicht vor, sich ignorieren zu lassen.

Dummerweise war die Tür zu dick, um irgendetwas hören zu können. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schielte zur Türklinke hinunter. Sollte sie es wagen?

Dann drehte sie sich um und starrte die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinauf. Eigentlich hatte sie gehen wollen, aber das spärliche Licht, das sie dort oben erwartete, schrie ihr ein lautes 'Feigling!' entgegen. Sie presste ihre Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie kaum mehr waren als ein dünner Strich, und versuchte, ihre Vernunft auszuschalten.

Es gelang ihr erst mit einem bestimmten Gedanken: Sirius hätte es getan.

Sie wirbelte herum und drückte die Klinke hinunter, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung schwang die Tür nach innen auf. Hermine schluckte. Als der Schwung nachließ, legte die Tür die letzten Zentimeter knarrend zurück und blieb schließlich stehen.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Nase ins Labor und sah sich um. So viel stand fest, Snape war nicht da. Doch weit konnte er dennoch nicht sein, selbst wenn man davon ausging, dass er sich nicht zwangsmäßig an Dumbledores Hausarrest hielt. Aus einem Kessel am anderen Ende des Raumes drang ein Blubbern an ihre Ohren und die Kerzen an den Wänden waren ebenfalls entzündet und verteilten ihr zuckendes Licht in warmen Kegeln.

Nachdem sie noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, hielt sie sich so lange vor, dass Snape sie erst beim letzten Treffen hier jederzeit willkommen geheißen hatte (ob nun sarkastisch oder nicht, das war nicht ihr Problem) und trat über die Schwelle.

Für einen Moment hielt sie die Luft an und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. Sie rechnete regelrecht damit, dass irgendein Alarm sie gleich rücklings wieder nach draußen befördern würde, aber es blieb still. Erstaunlich, da es ja nicht das erste Mal war, dass ungewollt jemand in sein Labor eindrang.

Doch Hermine sollte es recht sein. Snape musste in nächster Zeit hierher zurückkehren und anstatt sich auf die Kellertreppe zu setzen, konnte sie genauso gut hier drinnen auf ihn warten. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und lief mit neugierigen Blicken an den Regalen entlang. Da die Tür zum Labor nach wie vor sperrangelweit offen stand, würde sie ihn hoffentlich hören, wenn er die Treppe herunter kam.

Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, je länger sie die Zutaten und fertigen Tränke unter die Lupe nahm. Jedes Gefäß war sorgfältig beschriftet und ordentlich nebeneinander gereiht. Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller und ihre Finger kribbelten vor lauter Begierde, sich nur für eine Stunde in diesen vier Wänden austoben zu dürfen.

In der Nähe des Kessels angekommen, entdeckte sie ein Glas, dessen Etikett nach hinten zeigte. Es gewährte ihr einen ungetrübten Blick auf seinen Inhalt, den sie allerdings nicht zuordnen konnte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte Hermine die Hand aus und drehte das Glas zu sich herum, damit die Aufschrift ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben würde.

„Sind Sie tatsächlich noch immer kleptomanisch veranlagt, Miss Granger?", schnarrte es urplötzlich direkt neben ihrem rechten Ohr.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Trotz Ginnys Versicherung, dass Tonks eine starke Frau war, nicht nur in ihrem Beruf als Aurorin, sondern auch in ihrem Privatleben, war Harry nervös, als er sie über den Kamin anrief. Er hatte kein übermäßiges Feingefühl, wenn es um Belange der weiblichen Anatomie und Psyche ging, und hatte sogar seine eigene Frau schon des Öfteren vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Dennoch, er musste dieser Sache nachgehen und wenn wirklich so viel dahinter steckte, wie das unbestimmte Kribbeln in seinem Nacken ihm weißmachen wollte, dann besser gestern als heute.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte Tonks ihn im nächsten Moment.

„Hey...", erwiderte Harry, „hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

„Klar. Komm rüber." Sie lächelte schmal und trat vom Kamin zurück, so dass Harry durchtreten konnte.

„Willst du einen Tee?", rief sie ihm zu, denn wie Harry bemerkte, war sie bereits in die Küche gegangen – ob nun, um ihren Pflichten als Gastgeber nachzukommen, oder weil sie dort ohnehin gerade beschäftigt gewesen war, konnte er nicht beurteilen.

„Nein, danke." Er hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, Tee zu trinken. Er würde die ganze Nacht senkrecht im Bett sitzen, wenn auch nur noch ein einziger dazu kam.

Wenige Augenblicke später kehrte Tonks ins Wohnzimmer zurück und deutete auf die Couch. „Setz dich doch." Harry folgte ihrer Aufforderung und nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, dass sie es ihm im Sessel gleich tat. „Was führt dich her?"

Harry musterte ihre Mimik aufmerksam. Er war überrascht, wie gut Ginnys Einschätzung tatsächlich zutraf. Überrascht und über die Maßen irritiert. Doch unter der beherrschten Fassade glaubte er Spuren von Ruhelosigkeit zu sehen, die ihn paradoxerweise beruhigten. „Ich bin aus beruflichen Gründen hier", riss er sich zusammen, als Tonks bereits etwas die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Mit ihrer Reaktion hatte sie allerdings noch weniger gerechnet als mit ihrer – wenn auch nur oberflächlich – gefassten Haltung: „Merlin sei dank!" Sie sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen und strich sich mit den flachen Händen über das Gesicht, die sogar ein kleines bischen zitterten. Harry blinzelte mehrmals, die Augen so groß wie Handteller, und als sie es sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hätte mich auch über deinen persönlichen Besuch gefreut. Aber in den letzten Tagen sind ständig Leute hier gewesen, die erwartet haben, mich wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden liegend zu finden. Was... auch teilweise der Fall war." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Es ist einfach erfrischend, dass endlich mal jemand etwas anderes in mir sieht als die Frau, die ihr Kind verloren hat."

„Ich vermute mal, sie wollen schauen, ob sie dir irgendwie helfen können", mutmaßte Harry.

„Das können sie nicht", war die knappe Antwort. „Deswegen erzähl du lieber, was es neues im Ministerium gibt."

Harry atmete tief ein, nur um die Luft dann mit geblähten Wangen wieder auszustoßen. „Sie laufen alle Amok wegen dieser Wahl. Es geht nichts mehr seinen normalen Gang. Zum Glück haben wir es bald überstanden." Für einen Moment flackerte der Stress auf seinen Gesichtszügen auf. Es fiel ihm schwer, auf Tonks zu verzichten; sie war eine seiner besten Auroren und noch dazu eine, die unter den Kollegen so hoch geschätzt war, dass sie es unbemerkt schaffte, sie in Schach zu halten.

„Hauptsache, es geht dann nicht erst richtig los...", wandte sie mit unheilverkündender Miene ein.

„Ich glaube, den Teufel malen wir besser erst an die Wand, wenn es soweit ist." Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. „Aber das ist es nicht, weswegen ich hier bin. Es geht um deinen letzten Außeneinsatz. Du erinnerst dich? Der Tote ohne Todesursache?"

„Ja, natürlich. Irgendetwas war seltsam an dem Fall." Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Mh-hm", stimmte Harry zu, „das denke ich auch. Du weißt nicht zufällig noch Details, die du in deinem Bericht nicht erwähnt hast? Ich hab ihn mittlerweile bestimmt fünfzig Mal gelesen, aber ich finde nichts Sonderbares. Außer der Gewissheit, dass da irgendetwas ist. Sein muss!"

Tonks zog eine Schnute. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich komm auch nicht drauf. Ich hab den Fall in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal vor und zurück gewälzt. Aber es ist, als würde ein Puzzleteil fehlen."

Harry schnaubte scharf. „Wäre es für dich okay, mir deine Erinnerung an den Tatort zu geben? Ich würde mich gerne noch einmal persönlich umschauen. Vier Augen sehen ja manchmal doch mehr als zwei."

„Natürlich."

Harry lächelte erleichtert und zog ein kleines Gefäß aus der Tasche, das er vorausschauend mitgenommen hatte. Tonks nahm es ihm ab, zückte ihren Zauberstab und schloss die Augen. Als sie die Spitze des Stabes von ihrer Schläfe aus wegzog, folgte ihr ein dünner Silberfaden, den sie geschickt in das Glasgefäß dirigierte. Nachdem sie das Gefäß verkorkt hatte, reichte sie es an Harry zurück. „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du was Auffälliges siehst."

„Das werd ich", versprach er.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Keine Kleptomanie", erwiderte Hermine, nachdem sie sich halbwegs von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, „es ist nur Neugierde, derer ich mich schuldig bekennen muss." Sie schielte über ihre Schulter und begegnete dem Blick des Tränkemeisters, während sie langsam ihre Hand sinken ließ.

„Und Sie glauben, dass mich das milder stimmt angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie unbefugt in mein Labor eingedrungen sind und dann auch noch herumgeschnüffelt haben?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und reckte angriffslustig das Kinn hervor. „Es würde mich wundern wenn."

„Wo nehmen Sie denn plötzlich Ihren Mut her, Miss Granger? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind Sie vor wenigen Tagen noch beinahe zerflossen vor lauter Angst." Er feixte und ging zu seinem Kessel hinüber.

„Was soll ich sagen?", fragte sie lakonisch, „Vielleicht lag es an einem ungünstigen Hormonspiegel." Sie folgte ihm langsam zurück an den Labortisch. In Wahrheit war sie noch genauso nervös und verängstigt wie vor wenigen Tagen, doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, es sich nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen. Vielleicht konnte man das sogar als wiedergefundenen Mut bezeichnen.

Snape schnaubte jedenfalls über ihre Antwort und es klang sogar halbwegs amüsiert. „Dann hoffe ich wohl besser, dass es nicht Ihr Hormonspiegel ist, der Sie hergetrieben hat."

„Und selbst wenn, Sie könnten doch nur davon profitieren."

Er schielte sie über den mittlerweile aufsteigenden Dampf hinweg an. „Flirten Sie etwa mit mir?"

„Wenn mir das endlich zu einer Antwort bezüglich Schweden verhilft..."

Für einen kurzen Moment verzog so etwas wie ein Lächeln seine Lippen. „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Ohne Hintergedanken kommen Sie doch nicht hierher." Er schnalzte scharf mit der Zunge. „Eigentlich schade. Wo Sie doch selbst abends gerne nackt durch das Haus laufen, gerade so, als könnte der Köter Sie nicht ausreichend befriedigen."

Hermines Augen wurden eine Spur größer. „Sie haben mich gesehen?" Ihre Stimme klang mühsam kontrolliert.

„Dies ist ein kleines Haus, Miss Granger, nicht Hogwarts. Wenn Sie nicht gesehen – oder gehört – werden wollen, dann sorgen Sie besser dafür, anstatt einfach auf Ihr Glück zu vertrauen." Er rührte den Trank mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes um, woraufhin die Flüssigkeit leicht zu glühen begann. Fasziniert senkte Hermine ihren Blick. „Aber vielleicht haben Sie es ja auch darauf angelegt, gesehen zu werden", trieb er seine Provokation daraufhin auf die Spitze.

Sie leckte sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während sie vergebliche versuchte, ihre unüberlegte Antwort für sich zu behalten: „Vielleicht..."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Harry war nach dem Besuch bei Tonks wieder ins Ministerium zurückgegangen. Zu Hause hätte er sich nicht ausreichend konzentrieren können. Ginny und James wussten immer viel zu gut, wie sie ihn dazu verführen konnten, die Arbeit Arbeit sein zu lassen. In diesem Fall wollte er das nicht zulassen.

Da er sich ein Denkarium für Tonks' Erinnerung hatte besorgen müssen, war er nicht in seinem Büro aus dem Kamin gestiegen, sondern in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums, in der es mittlerweile sehr ruhig geworden war. So kam es, dass er auf dem üblichen Weg die Aurorenabteilung betrat und feststellen musste, dass seine Angestellten viel zu sehr darauf vertrauten, des Nachts ungestört zu bleiben. Sie rissen hektisch die Füße von den Tischen und ließen provokante Heftchen verschwinden, als Harry den Kopf in die Tür steckte. Er lächelte flüchtig; während seiner Ausbildung hatte er die Nachtschichten auf nahezu dieselbe Art verbracht. „Ihr braucht nichts zu verstecken, ich bin gar nicht da", versicherte er ihnen deswegen und ging dann weiter in sein Büro.

Es war noch warm hier vom vergangenen Arbeitstag. Er war höchstens eine Stunde fort gewesen. Deswegen verzichtete er darauf, erneut ein Feuer zu entzünden und sorgte lediglich über eine auf dem Schreibtisch stehende Kerze für etwas Licht.

Mit angespannter Miene setzte Harry sich und stellte das Denkarium vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Er zog das kleine Gefäß mit Tonks' Erinnerung aus der Tasche und entleerte sie in die einfache steinerne Schale. Kurz darauf war er darin verschwunden wie schon diverse Male vorher.

In der Wohnung des Toten herrschte reger Verkehr. Zwar war Tonks als einzige Aurorin anwesend gewesen, doch die Leute von der magischen Spurensicherung sowie ein oder zwei Unsägliche waren bereits dort gewesen. Und da die Wohnung alles andere als groß gewesen war, standen sich irgendwie alle im Weg.

Tonks bewegte sich vorsichtig vorwärts, achtete sorgfälig darauf, ihre Füße nicht falsch zu setzen und schaute deswegen öfter als notwendig zu Boden. Als sie dann doch endlich geradeaus blickte, runzelte Harry die Stirn.

Rechts und links von Tonks Blickfeld war die Sicht verschwommen. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches; eine Erinnerung beherbergte immer nur die Dinge, die der Besitzer auch angesehen hatte. Dabei war es allerdings egal, ob er es bewusst oder unbewusst getan hatte, ob er die Details später noch abrufen konnte oder nicht. Die magische Komponente dieser Sache zog jegliches Wissen über eine Begebenheit zusammen, wo auch immer im Verstand sie sich versteckt haben mochte. So war im Nachhinein meistens mehr in einer Erinnerung zu finden, wenn man sie außerhalb des eigenen Kopfes betrachtete als darin. Nur die Übergänge vom Wissen zum Nichtwissen waren meist verschwommen.

Was Harry an dieser Erinnerung störte, war die Tatsache, dass ein viel größerer Bereich verschwommen war, als er es von früheren Untersuchungen kannte. Er hatte einen solchen Effekt bisher noch nie gesehen und allein das war Grund genug, ihm mit Skepsis zu begegnen.

Nichtsdestotrotz entschied er, sich die Erinnerung erst einmal bis zum Ende anzusehen, konnte jedoch nichts Auffälliges mehr finden. Mit geschürzten Lippen sank er auf seinem Stuhl zurück, nachdem er aus der Erinnerung wieder aufgetaucht war. Es war gut möglich, dass diese Besonderheit an der Erinnerung ein Hinweis auf das war, was sowohl ihm, als auch Tonks sauer aufstießen. Tonks selbst konnte sich die Sache nicht erkären, weil sie sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Und da man Berichte ebenfalls aus der Erinnerung heraus schrieb, hatte er es ihrem Text angemerkt – ebenfalls, ohne es sich erklären zu können.

Plötzlich wieder sehr geschäftigt stand Harry auf, schnappte sich das Denkarium und ging mit schnellen Schritten durch die Abteilung (wiederum wurden Füße von den Tischen gezogen und Hefte zur Seite geworfen). Er musste seinen Fund einem Experten zeigen und konnte nur hoffen, dass der jetzt noch im Ministerium anzutreffen war.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Severus konnte nicht umhin, ihren Mut ein kleines bisschen zu bewundern. Nicht nur, dass sie Blacks dreckige Wette durchgezogen hatte, mit allem, was gefordert war, sie hatte auch jetzt noch genug Selbstwertgefühl, um hier aufzutauchen, ihm die Stirn zu bieten und ihm vor allem in die Augen zu sehen. Er hasste es, das zuzugeben, aber es imponierte ihm.

Ein Lächeln, das kaum als solches zu erkennen war, trat auf seine Züge. „Sie spucken große Töne, Miss Granger. Achten Sie darauf, dass Sie diese auch einhalten können."

„Das kann ich. Da brauchen Sie keine Angst zu haben", war ihre prompte Antwort.

Wieder sah er zu ihr hinüber. Es reizte ihn aus zweierlei Gründen, dieses Spiel weiterzuspielen. Zum einen weil er sehen wollte, wie lange sie mitspielte. Und zum anderen weil er der Promenadenmischung damit zeigen konnte, dass er nicht der einzige willige Hintern in diesem Haus war – vorausgesetzt natürlich, Granger sprang nicht vorher ab. Doch den Versuch war es allemal wert.

„Ich sag Ihnen was, Miss Granger", schlug er schließlich mit diplomatischer Stimme vor, „Sie können sich Ihre so heiß ersehnte Antwort erarbeiten. Was halten Sie davon?" Er feixte.

Granger hingegen zog skeptisch ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sie meinen, Ihre Antwort als Bezahlung?", vergewisserte sie sich.

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Bezahlung klingt so... herablassend."

„Falsch. Das klingt nach Prostitution", fuhr sie scharf dazwischen.

„So direkt wollte ich es nicht sagen." Dennoch zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

„Seit wann nehmen Sie denn ein Blatt vor den Mund?"

„Sie haben Recht. Diese Art der Zurückhaltung ist eigentlich nur bei Anwesenheit einer Dame notwendig", reizte er sie noch etwas mehr.

„Danke für das Kompliment", war die süßliche Antwort. „Aber wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir eine Antwort geben und als... _Belohnung_ bekommen Sie dann von mir, was Sie wollen?"

Severus schloss den Trank ab, mit dem er die ganze Zeit über nebenbei beschäftigt gewesen war, und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang. Er verließ seinen Platz am Kessel und ging so knapp hinter Granger vorbei, dass der schwarze Stoff sie am Rücken streifte. Während er nach einem Behältnis im neben ihr befindlichen Regal griff, stand er so dicht hinter ihr, dass er den blumigen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte, der von ihren Haaren aufstieg. „Wenn Sie einen Hund suchen, den Sie belohnen können, müssen Sie zwei Stockwerke weiter oben suchen gehen", informierte er sie mit dunkler Stimme.

Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem kaum vernehmlichen Seufzen; vermutlich hatte sie versucht, es vor ihm zu verbergen. Severus feixte. „Nein, wie ungehobelt von mir. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie es so nötig haben, hätte ich natürlich nicht lange gezögert." Das war der berühmte Tropfen, der ihre Selbstbeherrschung verschwinden ließ.

Es war eine Sache von Sekundenbruchteilen. Granger wirbelte herum und holte mit ihrer Hand aus. Severus bekam ihr Handgelenk gerade so eben noch zu fassen. Dafür holte sie dann auch noch mit der anderen Hand aus und da er dort das Glasbehältnis für den Trank festhielt, kam sie doch noch in den Genuss, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Das Klatschen hallte laut durch den Kellerraum und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stehenzubleiben.

Severus starrte seine ehemalige Schülerin durch einen Schleier kaum beherrschter Wut an und ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war, wurde der Griff um ihr Handgelenk fester.

„Sie tun mir weh", wies Granger ihn kurz darauf auf das Offensichtliche hin und versuchte, ihren Arm zu befreien.

„Ich könnte noch ganz anderes mit Ihnen tun", drohte er mit leiser Stimme, ließ sie dann aber los. Es war selbst für ihn kaum begreiflich, wie viel Willensstärke er dafür aufbringen musste.

Sie schnaubte, während sie sich das Handgelenk rieb. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie _Ihren_ großen Tönen mal Taten folgen lassen würden? Sonst könnte man noch auf die Idee kommen, es stehe nichts dahinter."

Severus beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter, das Gesicht vor Wut zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrt. Der Knall, den das Glasgefäß verursachte, als er es etwas zu hart auf dem Tisch abstellte, ließ sie blinzeln. „Sie wollen nicht, dass ich meine Drohungen wahr mache, Granger." Ein paar Sekunden lang traktierte er sie noch mit so düsteren Blicken, dass anscheinend etwas Verstand zurückkehrte; sie sank ein kleines bisschen in sich zusammen. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

Zu Severus' Erleichterung kam sie seinem Befehl, der erneute Drohung und eine gut gemeinte Empfehlung gleichermaßen war, ohne Widerspruch nach.


	55. Chapter 55

**Kapitel 55

* * *

**

Nach Snapes Rauswurf war Hermine minutenlang unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie am liebsten tun wollte – ihm noch eine Ohrfeige verpassen oder sich von ihm verführen lassen. Letztendlich hatte sie beschlossen, sich an den Herd zu stellen.

Sirius, der einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben schien, wenn irgendwer zu kochen beschloss, war keine zehn Minuten später in die Küche gehuscht und saß nun hinter ihr am Tisch, beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen, sagte jedoch nichts. Seitdem Ginny ihn wegen seiner mangelhaften Fähigkeiten als Babysitter zusammengestaucht hatte, war er sehr vorsichtig geworden im Umgang mit gereizten Frauen. Und Hermine stand die Gereiztheit deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Lange Zeit hatte sie stumm gearbeitet und es nicht gewagt, den Mund aufzumachen. Das Knistern der Zwiebeln in der Pfanne, der scharfe Geruch des Knoblauchs und die stille Befriedigung, die einem das Kartoffelnschälen bescherte, hatten nach und nach dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Unruhe sich legte und ihr Herz zögerlich wieder einer normalen Frequenz folgte. Je ruhiger sie wurde, desto mehr stieg ihr Bedürfnis, über das Geschehene zu sprechen.

„Sirius?"

„Hm?"

Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter zu und legte die Stirn in Falten. Von ihr unbemerkt hatte er begonnen, den Tagespropheten zu lesen. „Was wäre", begann sie dennoch, „wenn es zu einer Situation käme, in der Snape mich verführen wollte?" Sie hatte die Worte so lange in ihrem Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere geschoben, dass es eine Erleichterung war, sie endlich auszusprechen.

Vermutlich war seine Antwort deswegen so frustrierend: „Zu so einer Situation wird es niemals kommen." Gefolgt von einem Knistern, das Hermine vermuten ließ, dass er eine Seite umgeblättert hatte.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie scharf und rutschte mit dem Messer ab, so dass sie sich beinahe in den Finger geschnitten hätte.

„Weil die Initiative niemals von Schniefelus ausgeht." Pause. Dann nachdenklicher: „Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt zum Schuss kommt..."

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln, hatte ihre Mimik jedoch bald wieder unter Kontrolle. „Gut. Dann anders. Was wäre, wenn es zu einer Situation käme, in der ich... und er..." Sie stockte, drehte sich halb zu ihm um und zuckte eindeutig mit dem Kopf.

Daraufhin schien sein Interesse an dem Gespräch doch größer zu werden als das an der Zeitung. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er sie an. „Gab es etwa bereits so eine Situation?" In seiner Stimme schwang dieser gewisse Unterton mit, den er immer bei dreckigen Themen anschlug.

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde, und kehrte rasch zu ihrem Essen zurück. „Möglicherweise...", nuschelte sie.

Sirius schob scharrend seinen Stuhl zurück und kam zu ihr. Als er seine Arme um ihre Taille legte und sich ganz dicht an sie heranlehnte, stöhnte Hermine verhalten auf – nicht, weil es sie erregte, sondern weil es ihr deutlich machte, dass er sie verstand. „Das musst du mir genauer erzählen", raunte der Animagus ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und rührte in ihrer Soße. „Ich wollte eine Antwort von ihm. Wegen Schweden. Und er hat mich provoziert. Und dann hab ich... ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben." Bereits hier begann Sirius dunkel zu lachen. „Und dann hat er mich rausgeschmissen", endete Hermine schwach.

„Und das hast du dir gefallen lassen? Nachdem du soweit gekommen bist?" Er klang regelrecht vorwurfsvoll.

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? So wie er drauf war, hätte er mir den Hals umgedreht, wenn ich dageblieben wäre."

„Nah, Schniefelus droht so was gerne an, aber er tut es nicht. Er hat ja nicht mal mir den Hals umgedreht."

„Oh natürlich, du bist ja das Maß der Dinge", nuschelte Hermine verstimmt.

„Wenn es um seine Liste der Menschen geht, die er am liebsten tot sehen würde, schon. Da stehe ich an erster Stelle." Er sagte dies mit Stolz.

„Glückwunsch!" Sie klang nun wieder äußerst gereizt, während sie den Herd herunterdrehte. „Wenn du essen willst, koch es selbst fertig. Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr." Sie zerrte sich das Geschirrtuch, das sie sich in den Hosenbund gesteckt hatte, von den Hüften und warf es Sirius entgegen. Dann verschwand sie aus der Küche und lief die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hinauf.

Was sie nicht mehr mitbekam, war das dreckige Grinsen, das sich auf Sirius' Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Mina... Du bist am _Ver_hungern. Und ich wünsche guten Appetit."

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Das ist eine magische Manipulation. Und eine sehr geschickte noch dazu." Daves Miene wirkte besorgt und düster, als er aus Tonks' Erinnerung wieder auftauchte. „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Vermutlich konnte man es am Tatort nicht einmal feststellen, geschweige denn zurückverfolgen."

„Da hat also wirklich jemand versucht, etwas zu vertuschen", vergewisserte sich Harry.

„Allerdings." Dave lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, auf dem das Denkarium stand, und wog seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er war einer der genialsten Köpfe, die das Zaubereiministerium zu bieten hatte. Und er war es vor allem, weil er in seinem stillen Kämmerlein in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten durfte und seinen verqueren Ideen freien Lauf lassen konnte. „Ich würde zu gerne einmal den Tatort besuchen gehen", murmelte er und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Das trifft sich gut", erwiderte Harry. „Genau da will ich jetzt nämlich hin und ich will dich dabei haben."

Ein Leuchten breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Anderen aus und ehe Harry sich einmal umsehen konnte, hatte er sein Büro gesichert und wartete darauf, dass sie aufbrachen, wie ein Hund, der dringend Gassi gehen wollte. „Wohin geht die Reise?", fragte er und pustete sich eine der rötlichen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihm etwas verfilzt und ungepflegt die Sicht störten.

Harry winkte ihn vorerst hinter sich her durch das Ministerium bis hinauf auf die dunkle und feuchte Straße Londons. Hier fasste er seinen Begleiter am Arm und disapparierte mit ihm zum Tatort. Es war natürlich anzunehmen, dass Dave von alleine gewisse Anhaltspunkte herausfinden würde, wenn er nur in der Wohnung aus den Fenstern blickte. Aber Harry schreckte trotzdem immer davor zurück, zu viele Details vor Leuten auszuplaudern, die nicht seiner Abteilung angehörten.

Es war dunkel, still und kalt in der kleinen Wohnung und nachdem er Dave losgelassen hatte, sorgte Harry erstmal für eine ausreichende Beleuchtung, einfach indem er den Lichtschalter betätigte. „Ein Muggel?", fragte Dave kurz und schritt langsam durch die Wohnung, sein Zauberstab wie eine Wünschelrute vor sich ausgestreckt.

„Unklar. Wir haben keinen Zauberstab und keine Magie in dieser Wohnung finden können, aber wenn man die Manipulation und die unklare Todesursache mit einbezieht, ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er ein Magier war. Oder zumindest in die magische Welt eingeweiht gewesen ist."

Harry sah sich ebenfalls um, zog es allerdings vor, seinen Zauberstab vorerst dort zu lassen, wo er war. „Jetzt ist es unproblematisch, sich links und rechts umzuschauen", stellte er stirnrunzelnd fest. „Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich ein genaues Bild von allem im Kopf habe."

Dave nickte. „Es ist jemand hier gewesen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Nach euch. Das, was wir in der Erinnerung gefunden haben, war nur eine verrübergehende Verschleierungsaktion. Da wollte jemand aufräumen und hat es nicht geschafft, bevor ihr hier aufgetaucht seid. Er musste alle Spuren vorerst verstecken und hat sich dann hinterher darum gekümmert." Dave drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und blickte dann an sich herunter. Er stand direkt in der Silhouette der Leiche. „Wie habt ihr hiervon erfahren?"

„Anonymer Hinweis", erwiderte Harry.

Dave schnaubte zufrieden. „Ich würde mein Hirn darauf verwetten, dass es _sein_ Hinweis war!" Er deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger nach unten.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Es macht Sinn. Worin auch immer er verstrickt war, er wollte aussteigen. Aber bei solchen Dingen reicht man nicht einfach eine Kündigung ein. Wenn man aussteigt, dann tot. Und warum dann nicht noch etwas Aufmerksamkeit erregen? Erst schickt er euch eine Nachricht, dann bringt er sich um. Wie, das weiß ich nicht. Das herauszufinden, ist eure Sache. Aber es ging jemandem gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass er es getan hat, denn er war damit im Begriff, ein gewaltiges Geheimnis auszuplaudern. Also mussten die Spuren beseitigt werden."

Nachdenklich tippte Harry sich gegen die Unterlippe. Tonks hatte in ihrem Bericht die Restkörperwärme erwähnt. Der Mann konnte also noch nicht lange tot gewesen sein. Kaum Zeit für einen dritten, die Leiche zu finden und einen Hinweis ans Ministerium zu schicken. Und wenn der Mörder – gesetz den Fall, er wäre ermordet worden – auf sich aufmerksam hätte machen wollen, hätte er nichts verstecken müssen.

„Da könnte was Wahres dran sein...", schloss Harry seinen Gedankengang ab und nickte Dave anerkennend zu. Mit diesem Urteil stand auch fest, was er als nächstes zu tun hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Big Ben schlug elf Mal und Hermine lag noch immer wach. In ihren Adern kribbelte es und in ihrem Kopf rotierten so viele Gedanken, dass der an Schlaf darin völlig ertrank. Sie hatte die Decke heruntergestrampelt, weil ihr so warm war. Und dennoch brannten ihre Wangen, als wäre sie gerade aus der Sonne gekommen. Sie musste irgendetwas tun. Sie musste etwas ändern. Sonst würde sie morgen früh noch immer so hier liegen.

Kurzentschlossen stand sie auf und verließ ihr Zimmer, ohne sich etwas überzuziehen. Ihr Nachthemd reichte ihr bis zu den Knien und ihre nackten Füße klebten auf dem alten Holzboden, so dass jeder Schritt einen schmatzenden Laut erzeugte. Noch auf den Treppen hinunter begann sie zu frösteln – nicht vor Kälte, zumindest nicht nur.

Im Erdgeschoss blieb sie kurz stehen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht genug Sauerstoff in ihr Gehirn zu bekommen. Ein leichter Schwindel ließ sie taumeln.

Sie war vollkommen übergeschnappt!

Doch die Vorstellung dessen, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn sie vorhin nicht gegangen wäre, ließ sie nicht los. Möglicherweise war sie Snape mittlerweile auf dieselbe Art verfallen wie Sirius. Doch mehr als Erregung brachte die Erkenntnis nicht mit sich.

Also lief sie weiter, stolperte auf der Treppe hinunter in den Keller und war froh, dass sie sich am Geländer festgehalten hatte. Vor die Füße fallen musste sie dem Tränkemeister ja nicht gerade.

Ohne anzuklopfen schlüpfte sie in den warmen Raum, der von Feuchtigkeit und bleiernden Gerüchen erfüllt war. Snape sah von seiner Aufräumarbeit zu ihr auf und zog die Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Sie haben einen Todeswunsch, nicht wahr?", fragte er scharf.

Hermine lehnte sich schwer von innen gegen die Tür und fragte sich einen Moment, ob er recht hatte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich will es bloß bis zum Ende durchziehen", erwiderte sie dann.

„Und was versprechen Sie sich davon?", höhnte der Tränkemeister. „Eine Tapferkeitsmedaille?"

„Diese Befriedigung", hauchte Hermine und schluckte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Nachdem Harry Dave wieder beim Ministerium abgesetzt hatte, apparierte er an die Grenze Hogwarts'. Er hatte das Denkarium bei sich und erschuf eine kleine Lücke in den Bannen, die die Schule schützten, gerade groß genug, damit er sie passieren konnte. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er anschließend über das Gelände und steuerte auf das Eingangsportal zu.

Er hätte den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters noch heute mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit gefunden. Zu oft war er hier gewesen, um an dieser banalen Hürde noch zu scheitern. Als er am Steinernen Wasserspeier angekommen war, sprach er das Passwort, das nur wirkte, wenn es aus seinem Mund kam. Die eindrucksvollen Tiere erwachten sofort zum Leben und wichen anstandslos beiseite.

Nervös tippte Harry mit seinen Fingern auf dem Geländer, während die Wendeltreppe sich langsam nach oben schraubte. Er atmete hörbar aus, als er endlich mit einem Ruck oben ankam.

Die Tür öffnete sich von alleine, gerade als er die Hand hob, um anzuklopfen. „Guten Abend, Harry", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch aus und lächelte ihn über die halbmondförmige Brille hinweg an. „Bitte, nimm doch Platz. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?"

„Nein, danke", lehnte Harry ab und konnte sich auch nur schwer dazu bringen, sich zu setzen.

„Nun, was kann ich für dich tun?" Dumbledore war etwas ernster geworden; ermutlich hatte er Harrys Aufregung bemerkt. Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und traktierte ihn mit aufmerksamen Blicken.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, dass Sie sich diese Erinnerung ansehen und mir sagen, was Sie davon halten." Harry stellte das Denkarium auf den Tisch und hielt dem Blick des Schulleiters stand, während dieser versuchte, schon vor seinem Eindringen einen Hinweis zu erhaschen, was ihn erwartete.

Nach kurzem Zögern folgte er jedoch Harrys Aufforderung. Der Auror spürte die Nervosität wieder in sich aufwallen, während er darauf wartete, dass Dumbledore endlich wieder auftauchte. Er wollte wissen, ob sein Verdacht sich bestätigen würde, oder ob er nur einem Fehldenken aufgesessen war.

Nach endlos scheinenden zehn Minuten tauchte der Schulleiter wieder auf und rückte sich die Brille zurecht. Seine Stirn war von tiefen Falten gefurcht und seine Augen so schmal, dass es schien, als würde er direkt in die Sonne blicken. „Woher hast du diese Erinnerung, Harry?"

„Von Tonks. Es war ihr letzter Außeneinsatz. Ihr Bericht kam mir seltsam vor, also habe ich sie darum gebeten. Dave aus der Mysteriumsabteilung meinte, eine solche Randunschärfe habe er noch nie gesehen. Und er vermutet, dass sie daher rührt, dass jemand etwas in der Wohnung verbergen wollte, bis wir wieder verschwunden sind."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Ich denke, damit hat er gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Woran ist der Mann gestorben?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Analysezauber brachten keine eindeutige Ursache hervor. Kein Dunkles Mal am Himmel oder auf seinem Arm." Er wusste, dass das die letzten Puzzleteile waren, die Dumbledore brauchte, um die ganze Angelegenheit überblicken zu können. Als die wasserblauen Augen für einen kleinen Moment von Harrys Augen zu seiner Narbe und wieder zurücksprangen, wusste er, dass er richtig kombiniert hatte. „Sie glauben trotzdem, dass das Voldemorts Handschrift trägt, nicht wahr?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass ich Sie befriedigen wollte?", erkundigte Snape sich, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen. Doch das Thema schien ihm immerhin so viel Aufmerksamkeit wert, dass er seine Feder beiseite packte und sich Hermine zuwandte.

„Ich denke eher, dass Sie sich selbst befriedigen wollen", erwiderte diese forsch. „Und ich denke, dass dabei auch etwas für mich abfallen könnte."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. „Das ist eine äußerst gewagte Theorie, Miss Granger."

„Ausgehend von dem, was ich bisher erlebt habe, halte ich sie nicht im Geringsten für gewagt, Sir." Sie stand noch immer an der Tür, doch allmählich kroch ihr die Kälte die nackten Beine hinauf.

„Das, was Sie bisher erlebt haben, ist nicht representativ", wiegelte er ab. „Und ich gedenke nicht, das, was Sie erlebt haben, zu wiederholen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Hermine. „Es widerspricht Ihrer Natur, Ihren Neigungen und Ihren Prinzipien. Doch ich bin reif genug, beurteilen zu können, ob ich mit diesen Einschränkungen leben kann. Und das kann ich."

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe. „Ich wäre ja fast geneigt zu behaupten, Sie hätten keine Ahnung, wovon Sie da sprechen. Doch Sie sind so beratungsresistent, dass ich mir diesen Hinweis wohl sparen kann."

„Ich weiß lediglich, was ich will", konterte Hermine.

„Lassen Sie mich raten. Eine Antwort?"

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Ja, das auch."

Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Was würde Black wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, warum Sie hier sind?"

Hermine drehte ihre Augen zur Decke und dachte einen Moment nach. Dann lächelte sie. „Er würde sagen _'Zieh es durch und hab deinen Spaß!'_."

Snape nickte bedächtig. „Und was würden Sie sagen, wenn er hier mit dieser Absicht stünde?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, stockte einen Moment und erwiderte dann: „Zieh es durch und hab deinen Spaß."

Er schnaubte. „Ist es das, was Sie wollen, Miss Granger?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme heiser. „Ich war mir nicht sicher. Bis ich verstanden habe, was ihn immer wieder zu Ihnen treibt."

„Und das wäre?"

Sie räusperte sich umständlich, versuchte, ein paar weitere Worte an dem unerträglichen Ziehen in ihrer Brust vorbei zu zwängen. Doch alles, was ihre Lippen verließ, war ein Krächzen.

Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf und kam zu ihr. Er stützte eine Hand neben ihrem Kopf ab und die andere in die Seite, wobei er seinen Umhang ein Stück nach hinten schob und den Blick auf seine schwarze Hose freigab. Unwillkürlich flogen Hermines Blick für einen kleinen Moment in seinen Schritt, ehe sie ihm wieder in die Augen schauen konnte.

Er feixte. „Ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass Sie besser wieder zu ihrem Straßenköter flüchten und sich dem kuscheligen Blümchensex hingeben sollten. Aber ich gestehe auch jedem das Recht zu, seine eigenen Fehler zu machen." Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, sie zu reizen, indem er sich mit der Spitze seiner Zunge über die schmalen Lippen fuhr. Dann beugte er sich noch weiter zu ihr hinunter und raunte: „Du hast genau eine Chance, es dir anders zu überlegen. Eins...", begann er zu zählen.

Hermine schluckte, während das unerwartete Du ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagte.

„...zwei..."

Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen.

„...drei."

Hermine blieb.

„Schön. Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Ist die Leiche auf nicht-magischem Wege untersucht worden?", fragte Dumbledore, während er einen halben Schritt vor Harry durch die Gänge des Ministeriums lief. Mittlerweile war es so spät, dass sie seit dem Atrium niemandem mehr begegnet waren. Und mittlerweile hatten sie sich so tief hinabgewagt, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, irgendwem über den Weg zu laufen, immer geringer wurde.

„Ich habe den Auftrag zu einer differenzierten Diagnostik gegeben, aber wie dabei vorgegangen wird, weiß ich nicht." Harry rümpfte die Nase über diesen Missstand. Bisher hatte er sich nie dafür interessieren müssen, denn wirklich rätselhafte Fälle mit ungeklärter Todesursache waren ihm noch nicht untergekommen. Nun jedoch bereute er es.

„Solange es in diesem Gebäude stattfindet, ist alles magisch", informierte der Schulleiter Harry, der sich prompt wieder in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt fühlte. „Wir müssen die Leiche an ein Muggellabor überstellen."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ein Muggellabor etwas feststellen könnte, das Voldemort inszeniert hat?", gab Harry mit grimmiger Miene zu bedenken. Bei dem Hass, den Voldemort gegen alles nicht-magische hegte, konnte er sich das kaum vorstellen.

„Allerdings", erwiderte Dumbledore dennoch, während er scharf um eine Ecke bog. „Der Hass gegen die Muggelwelt hat ihn soweit getrieben, dass er sich gegen alles sträubt, was damit zu tun hat. Er weiß nicht das Geringste über die Fähigkeiten der Muggel. Der Todesursache wird auf magischem Wege nicht beizukommen sein. Geben wir den Muggeln wenigstens eine Chance." Er warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und bog um eine weitere Ecke.

Harry antwortete nicht darauf, denn er musste zugeben, dass dieser Gedanke Sinn machte. Ohne noch länger zu zögern, folgte er dem Schulleiter hinab in die magische Gerichtsmedizin. Um diese Uhrzeit war es hier ruhig und nur ein Zeitung lesender Mitarbeiter saß am Empfang. Harry bedeutete Dumbledore, hinter ihm zu bleiben, während er die Sache regeln würde.

„Guten Abend", grüßte er mit steifer Miene. Dann legte er seinen Ausweis vor und konnte dabei zusehen, wie der junge Mann sich gerade hinsetzte und die Zeitung zuschlug.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr Potter?", fragte er pflichtbewusst.

„Es geht um den Leichnam von Stanley Chuck. Machen Sie ihn transportfertig, beseitigen Sie alle Spuren der magischen Diagnostik. Er wird in einer halben Stunde abgeholt."

„Natürlich, Sir." Der junge Mann nickte eifrig und wuselte in einen der Räume, die von der linken Seite des hinter ihm liegenden Korridors abgingen.

Harry sah ihm noch hinterher, als Dumbledore sagte: „Äußerst eindrucksvoll."

Er lächelte kurz und wandte sich dann um. „Vielen Dank, Sir."


	56. Chapter 56

**Kapitel 56

* * *

**

Es waren vielleicht fünf Minuten vergangen, seitdem Hermine entschieden hatte, dass sie nicht gehen würde. Und schon jetzt beschlich sie der vage Verdacht, dass das vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war. Snape hatte seine überaus günstige Position nämlich dazu ausgenutzt, sie zu überwältigen – auf mehr als eine Art, wie sie zugeben musste.

Umgarnt hatte er sie. Mit seiner dunklen Stimme und dem vibrierenden Bariton. Mit einer Hand war er von ihrer Schulter aus ihren Arm hinabgeglitten, federleicht, verführerisch, hypnotisierend. Er hatte nach ihren Fingern gegriffen, hatte ihre kalten mit seinen warmen umschlossen, zärtlich und berauschend. Das Kribbeln seiner Berührung schoss quer durch ihre Gefäße bis in ihren Kopf, ließ sie taumeln und einen hellen Piepton hören. Bis in ihren Schoß. Ließ sie schwanken und lautlos nach Luft schnappen.

„Es ist ziemlich gewagt, sich einfach so festhalten zu lassen. Vor allem von einem Mann wie mir", machte er sie mit nach wie vor ruhiger Stimme auf ihre Leichtgläubigkeit aufmerksam. Als der Sinn seiner Worte in Hermines Verstand angekommen war, riss sie die Augen auf und wurde von ihm von der Tür weg herumgewirbelt, so dass sich ihr Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper presste. Die Knöpfe seiner Weste drückten gegen ihre Wirbelsäule, sein Arm hielt sie unbeweglich in ihrer Position.

„Noch immer mutig, Miss Granger?", fragte er und als sie trotzig mit einem „Ja!" antwortete, trieb er sie vorwärts durch das Labor, direkt auf den großen Tisch zu. Polternd schob er einen Stuhl beiseite und stieß Hermine mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Tischplatte.

Sie keuchte überrascht auf, Adrenalin pumpte durch ihren Körper und – sie konnte es kaum glauben – ihr Schoß begann zu pochen. Seine Hand legte sich in ihren Nacken und hielt sie so mit Leichtigkeit in Schach, während seine andere ihr Nachthemd nach oben schob. Instinktiv wehrte sie sich gegen seinen festen Griff. „Das... tut weh!"

„Nur wenn du dich wehrst." Er war ihrem Ohr ganz nahe gekommen und sein warmer Atem strich durch die kurzen feinen Haare, die knapp darüber wuchsen. Die Gänsehaut zog sich elektrisierend über ihren Rücken.

Snape nutzte ihre Ablenkung, indem er seinen Zeigefinger in das Bündchen ihres Slips hakte – und sie überraschte ihn offensichtlich durch ihre Mithilfe. Er fing sich jedoch rasch und gab einen dunklen Laut von sich, während er ihr Nachthemd noch weiter nach oben schob. Kühle Luft strich an ihrer entblößten Kehrseite entlang.

Hermine keuchte, hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und Erregung. „Severus...", sprach sie zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen aus, während er dabei war.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Hab ich es dir erlaubt, mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?" Sie spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken und als er seine Hand von dort löste, wusste sie, was er getan hatte. Denn bewegen konnte sie sich nach wie vor nicht. Diese Erkenntnis potenzierte ihre Angst um ein Vielfaches, allerdings auch ihre Erregung.

„Nein", hauchte sie. Als sie blinzelte, konnte sie die Spüle auf der anderen Seite des Labos sehen. Eine Spüle, die schwankte, als befände sie sich auf einem Schiff.

„Dann hüte besser deine Zunge", raunte er. Dabei griff er so grob in ihre Pobacken, dass sie erschocken zusammenzuckte. „Du könntest es sonst bereuen." Diese Worte hatte er wieder dicht an ihrem Ohr geflüstert, während seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine geschlüpft war.

Zu ihrem eigenen Missfallen musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie sehr feucht war. Die Position, in der sie sich befand, und die damit verbundene Machtdemonstration erregte sie trotz aller Scham. Natürlich nutzte Snape die Tatsache, dass seine Finger glänzten, als er sie wieder hervorzog, zu einem dreckigen Lachen.

Er hielt sie ihr vors Gesicht und wackelte provozierend damit. „Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet." Hermine gab ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich und seine Finger verschwanden aus ihrem Sichtfeld.

Snape schob ihr Nachthemd bis unter ihre Achseln hinauf, indem er beide Hände flach auf ihren Hintern legte und ihren Körper hinauf strich. Dann folgte er – sie glaubte für einen Moment ernsthaft, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren – der Linie ihrer Wirbelsäule mit der Zunge. Warm und prickelnd glitt sie über ihre erhitzte Haut und die Vorstellung, wie diese Zunge sich an anderen Stellen ihres Körpers anfühlen könnte, raubte ihr beinahe den Verstand.

Als er beinahe in ihrem Nacken angekommen war, presste sein Unterleib sich gegen ihren gereizten Hintern, allerdings noch immer verhüllt von einer Schicht groben Stoffes. Hermine stöhnte entrückt. Er schnaubte dunkel, so dicht über ihrer Haut, dass es kitzelte.

Hermine wand sich unter ihm und versuchte, ihre Scham irgendwie gegen die Tischkante zu reiben. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie er unvermittelt in sie eindrang und sie erschrak – bis sie merkte, dass er wiederum nur zwei Finger genommen hatte. „Entspann dich", raunte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermines Verstand kehrte im Ansatz zurück, während das Nachthemd durch die hastigen Bewegungen über ihre Brüste rutschte und ihre Brustwarzen direkten Kontakt mit der noch immer kühlen Tischoberfläche bekamen. Ein gutturaler Laut entschlüpfte ihrem Mund und sie glaubte, ihn schwer atmen zu hören. Seine perfekten Hände strichen über ihre Pobacken, kneteten und teilten sie, so dass er mit seinen ohnehin noch feuchten Fingern ihren Anus verwöhnte.

Hermine keuchte atemlos auf, als das berauschende Gefühl sie überrollte. Erst nach mehreren Sekunden schaffte sie es, tief durchzuatmen. „Severus!", stöhnte sie mit großen Augen und ihre Fingernägel kratzten über die Tischoberfläche in dem sinnlosen Versuch, sich dort hineinzukrallen.

„Ja?", fragte er sehr galant und vor allem sehr unpassend.

„Tu es!" Sie drängte ihm ihren Hintern entgegen, so dass einer seiner Finger ein kleines Stück durch den festen Muskelring schlüpfte. Ein Wimmern erklang und er schien dies als Einladung zu nehmen, noch ein bisschen weiter zu machen.

„Du solltest dich in Geduld üben", schnarrte er. „Vorher kommen wir zur Regel des heutigen Abends." Er trat vom Tisch weg, ging zu einem Regal und schnappte sich eine kleine Phiole. Während er wieder zu ihr kam, verteilte er etwas von dem Inhalt zwischen seinen Händen und rieb damit erst ihren Po, dann vor allem ihren Anus ein. Es war ein Öl und es fühlte sich sehr angenehm und kribbelig an. „Komm vor mir und du wirst es bereuen."

„Wie viel soll ich denn noch bereuen?", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

Er ließ ihr einen zwielichtigen Blick zukommen. „Am besten alles, was dich heute hergetrieben hat."

„Zu spät."

„Bedauerlich."

Hermine wimmerte. Dann kümmerten sich seine Finger wieder um ihre hintere Öffnung und vertrieben jeden anderen Gedanken. Seine andere Hand ließ er ihren nackten Rücken hoch fahren, bis er bei dem zusammengerollten Nachthemd knapp unter ihren Achseln angelangte.

Sie keuchte heiser und hob ihren Unterleib vom Tisch, soweit ihr das möglich war. Doch er drückte sie resolut wieder nach unten. Im nächsten Moment nahm er einen dritten Finger zu seinen anderen und stechender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Schoß aus, der allerdings – wie jedes Mal zuvor – rasch von den angenehmen Gefühlen überlagert wurde.

Snapes Hand glitt wieder nach unten, hinterließ eine heiße Spur von Lust, die hinab jagte in Hermines Schoß und ihre inneren Muskeln entzückt zucken ließ. „Bei Merlins Schamhaaren", hauchte sie.

Vorsichtig glitt er ein Stück heraus und dann wieder hinein, was Hermine sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung kostete. Sie streckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn wieder in sich zu spüren, und schrie auf, als sich ein vierter Finger zu seinen anderen gesellte.

Snape reagierte darauf, indem er seine Hand von ihrem Rücken nahm und ihre empfindlichste Stelle (auch wenn sie an dieser Bezeichnung inzwischen zweifelte) zwischen seinen Fingern rieb. Es beschlich sie der schreckliche Verdacht, dass sie seine Regel nicht würde einhalten können.

Instinktiv girff sie nach hinten und bekamen seine Hüften zu fassen, so dass sie ihn fordernd gegen ihren Körper ziehen konnte. Dabei glitten seine Finger wieder tiefer in ihren Anus, seine Erektion drückte sich gegen ihren Po und Hermine fühlte sich dem Himmel verdammt nahe – und das in Begleitung des Teufels persönlich. Sie grinste dümmlich.

Snape knurrte, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermine spürte, wie er sich komplett von ihr löste. In der Spiegelung einer Glastür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Labors sah sie, wie er seine Hose auszog und sich selbst mit dem Öl einrieb. Anschließend brachte er ihren Unterleib in die richtige Stellung und drückte ihre Backen auseinander. „Entspann dich", wies er sie noch einmal an, woraufhin Hermine tief durchatmete. Doch so ganz konnte sie gegen die instinktive Verspannung noch nicht ansteuern. Doch als seine Eichel sich gegen ihren Muskelring drückte und langsam hindurchglitt, vergaß sie alle Gedanken in dieser Richtung.

Sie keuchte, als er immer weiter in sie glitt und sie auf noch immer so fremdartige, aber gute Art ausfüllte, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb.

„Untersteh dich, vor mir zu kommen", erinnerte er sie mit dunkler Stimme und zog sich quälend langsam wieder zurück. Süßer Schmerz vermischte sich mit pochender Erregung und verwandelte Hermines Inneres in ein Chaos aus wallenden Organen.

Ein schwaches Wimmern entrang sich ihrer Kehle und sie streckte ihre Arme nach vorne, so dass sie sich an der Tischkante auf der anderen Seite festhalten konnte. Ihr Körper rutschte leicht vor und zurück und jedes Mal, wenn er aus ihr glitt, entkamen ihr zunehmend lauter werdende Stöhnlaute. Ihre Muskeln zuckten schon jetzt unkontrolliert und sie sah sie Erlösung immer näher kommen. „Ich kann nicht mehr…", seufzte sie.

Das erste Zucken ihrer inneren Muskeln brachte Hermine letztendlich dazu, ihren Körper ein Stück anzuheben, mit einer Hand zwischen die Tischplatte und ihren Bauch zu gleiten und nach seinen Hoden zu tasten. Als sie sie gefunden hatte, begann sie die zarte Haut fordernd, aber nicht zu hart zu massieren, und entlockte Snape damit einen Laut, den sie so noch niemals zuvor gehört hatte, weder von ihm, noch von sonst irgendwem. Man konnte es schon beinahe einen Schrei nennen, tief und grollend. Seine Finger gruben sich brutal in das Fleisch ihrer Hüften und sie wusste, noch ein Stoß und es wäre um sie geschehen.

Hermine schrie, als er sich wieder in sie schob, und explodierte direkt vor ihm auf diesem Holztisch. Zerfloss zu einer zitternden und zuckenden Masse, die man mit einem Lappen hätte aufwischen können. Sterne tauchten vor ihren Augen auf, ihre Stimme versagte und sämtliche Kraft wich aus ihren Muskeln, als sie spürte, wie Snape sich erschöpft und noch immer in ihr gegen ihre Kehrseite lehnte.

„Severus, meine Hand", wimmerte Hermine, denn mit seinem zusätzlichen Gewicht tat es wirklich weh. Mit einem Knurren wich er ein Stück zurück, gerade weit genug, damit sie ihre Hand wieder nach oben holen konnte. Dabei glitt er aus ihr und Hermine brach erschöpft und mit hochrotem Kopf auf dem Tisch zusammen. „Wow…", murmelte sie.

Nach ein paar Momenten allerdings stieß Snape sich von ihr ab, griff nach dem Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber über sie beide. Er löste auf, was auch immer sie am Tisch festgehalten hatte, und Hermine glaubte in der Mitte durchzubrechen, als sie aufstand. Ihre Beine zitterten und sie musste sich hart auf dem Tisch abstützen.

Snape drehte sich zu ihr um, Dank eines weiteren Zaubers bereits wieder akkurat gekleidet, und musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Seine Blicke blieben an ihrem entblößten Unterkörper hängen, während sie ihr Nachthemd nach unten zog. „Ich will das Haus in Idre besichtigen", sagte er und runzelte dabei die Stirn.

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie seine Worte verstanden hatte. Sie war noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Standfestigkeit wiederzufinden. Mit zitternden Fingern drehte sie den Stuhl zu sich herum, den er vorhin beiseite gestoßen hatte, und setzte sich. Ein ungewolltes Zischen entkam ihr; sitzen tat weh.

Snape feixte und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich gegen eines der Regale lehnte. „Tut's weh?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine langgezogen und sehr sarkastisch.

„Gut! Dann brauch ich dir ja keine Tinktur mitgeben." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und seinen Notizen zu. „Wirst du also den Kontakt herstellen, damit ich das Haus besichtigen kann?"

„Wenn das eine Zusage für das Unternehmen ist, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe...", erwiderte sie vorsichtig und lehnte sich etwas nach links, so dass weniger Gewicht auf ihrem geschundenen Po lastete, während sie sich mit dem Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte abstützte.

„Über die genauen Konditionen werden wir noch einmal reden, wenn du weniger geistig abwesend bist. Aber ja, im Großen und Ganzen ist es eine Zusage."

„Ich bin nicht geistig abwesend", wandte Hermine ein, gab sich aber nicht die Mühe, die aufsteigende Müdigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

Snape sah sie gereizt an. „Ich sagte, wir reden später darüber. Und nun verschwinde. Du hast deine Antwort und deine Befriedigung."

Dem konnte sie nicht widersprechen und da auch ihre Beine allmählich wieder kräftig genug schienen, dass sie ihnen wenigstens halbwegs vertraute, stand sie auf und schlich auf nackten Füßen zur Labortür.

„Befriedigung kann ja so wehtun...", murmelte sie kläglich, als sie auf der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss stand. Sie wurde bereits von Sirius erwartet.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht", sagte er, grinste dabei aber anzüglich. „Klang äußerst... anregend."

Hermine ließ ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zukommen. „Bringst du mich jetzt ins Bett, oder muss ich alleine hinkriechen?"

„Na, ich will mal nicht so sein." Er griff nach der Hand, die sie ihm hinhielt, und zog sie die letzten Stufen zu sich hinauf. Dann legte er einen Arm unter ihren Rücken und den anderen in ihre Kniekehlen.

„Nicht mein Hintern!", wimmerte Hermine, als der Stoff ihres Nachthemdes sich straffzog.

„Ich werd ihn gleich versorgen", versprach Sirius mit rauer Stimme und setzte sich schaukelnd in Bewegung.

„Letztes Mal war er vorsichtiger."

„Das wird er niemals wieder sein, Mina."

Sie seufzte schwer. Doch nachdem Sirius sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und ihre geröteten Haut mit einer Heilsalbe behandelt hatte, dominierte das Gefühl tief empfundener Zufriedenheit und Ruhe und es fiel ihr immer schwerer, die Geschehnisse des Abends zu bereuen.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Bist du mir böse, dass ich das getan habe?"

Sirius sah sich kurz zu Hermine um, die – während er bereits frisch geduscht war und sich gerade Kleidung für den Tag heraussuchte – noch immer im Bett lag und ihn forschend beobachtete. Er überdachte ihre Frage einen Moment. „Nein, bin ich nicht", antwortete er dann ernst und zog einen dünnen Pullover aus einem der Regale.

„Warum nicht?"

Er runzelte die Stirn, während er sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Dann sah er wieder zu Hermine, die auf der Seite lag, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und die Decke gerade soweit hochgezogen, dass es für ihn nichts Interessantes zu sehen gab. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Aussicht; er trug nämlich noch immer keine Hose.

„Es ist doch nur Schniefelus. Davon abgesehen habe ich dich nicht aufgehalten."

„Du wusstest, dass ich zu ihm gehen würde?" Sie klang entsetzt.

„Natürlich."

„Woher?"

Er sah erneut zu ihr und nahm belustigt die feine Röte auf ihren Wangen zur Kenntnis. „Als du unten am Kochen warst, hattest du diesen Hunger in deinen Augen. Ich kenne das. So etwas kann nur ein Mensch wie Schniefelus stillen."

„Hm", machte sie betreten und dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Dann: „Ist es etwas anderes, wenn ich mit Snape schlafe, als wenn ich es mit einem anderen Mann getan hätte?"

„Ja", stellte er fest, auch wenn er nicht so richtig wusste warum. Er wusste nur, dass er auf Schniefelus niemals eifersüchtig sein würde. Höchstens noch darauf, dass Hermine es gewesen war, die das Vergnügen gehabt hatte, sich unter ihm winden zu dürfen.

„Warum?", stellte sie wieder diese Frage, von der er nicht wusste, wie er sie beantworten sollte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist einfach keine Konkurrenz." Sirius schlüpfte nun doch in eine Boxershorts. Dieses Gespräch mochte er nicht in halb entblößtem Zustand führen.

„Sondern?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

Und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine lustvolle Ergänzung zu dem, was wir miteinander anstellen?", schlug er vor.

Hermine dachte kurz darüber nach und kaute auf diese unglaublich verführerische Weise auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Also ist Snape unsere Ausnahme, ja?"

„So könnte man es bezeichnen, ja." Er schüttelte die Jeans vom Vortag aus und beendete damit vorerst sein Ankleiden.

Hermine schwieg einen Moment, während er sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete. „Könntest du dir vorstellen, nur noch mit mir und Snape zu schlafen?"

Sirius schluckte. Er hasste dieses Treueding, mehr als alles andere an einer Beziehung. Das war einfach eine Sache, über die er keine endgültigen Aussagen tätigen wollte. Er hatte dabei immer das Gefühl, ein Stück seiner Freiheit aufzugeben. Und das hatte er schon viel zu oft tun müssen.

Dennoch war der Gedanke, diese Frage zu verneinen, wesentlich grausamer als der Gedanke an einige Einschränkungen. „Ich will es versuchen", antwortete er deswegen und das erleichterte Lächeln, das daraufhin auf ihre Lippen trat, war fast schon Belohnung genug für ihn. „Ist das Kreuzverhör damit beendet?"

„Ja, vorerst schon." Sie stieg aus dem Bett und ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand sie im Bad.

„Das sind ja wundervolle Aussichten", murmelte Sirius.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Remus blinzelte mehrmals, während er beobachtete, wie Dora durch ihre Wohnung lief. Eigentlich hatte er nur zum Frühstück herkommen wollen, so wie in den letzten Tagen auch. Danach ergab es sich zugegebenermaßen des Öfteren, dass er einfach den ganzen Tag da blieb.

An diesem Morgen allerdings fand er sie nicht im Pyjama und mit abstehenden Haaren vor, sondern fertig angezogen und zurechtgemacht. Und sehr ruhelos.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er irritiert.

Dora sah kurz zu ihm auf und lächelte unverbindlich. „Oh, hey!" Sie kam zu ihm herüber, küsste ihn und kehrte dann wieder zu ihrer vorherigen Beschäftigung zurück. „Ich muss gleich zur Arbeit", erklärte sie dabei.

„Arbeit?"

„Ja. Du weißt schon, diese lästige, aber absolut wundervolle Einrichtung, bei der man den ganzen Tag über etwas zu tun hat." Ihre Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten.

„Kannst du denn schon wieder arbeiten?" Remus war definitiv überfordert. Noch gestern war keine Rede davon gewesen, dass sie wieder daran dachte, ins Ministerium zurückzukehren. Völlig zu Recht. Schließlich war es erst fünf Tage her, dass sie das Baby verloren hatte.

„Natürlich kann ich arbeiten", tat sie seine Frage jedoch ab und schnappte sich ihren Aurorenumhang, der vorher ordentlich über der Rückenlehne des Sessels gehangen hatte.

Im nächsten Moment wollte sie schon wieder an ihm vorbeilaufen, doch dieses Mal streckte Remus seine Arme nach ihr aus und hielt sie schlichtweg fest. „Könntest du mir einmal in Ruhe erklären, was hier los ist? Ohne, dass ich dir alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen muss?", fragte er ruhig, aber mit Nachdruck.

„Harry war gestern Abend hier. Es ging um meinen letzten Außeneinsatz. Weißt du noch? Wo ich noch zu dir meinte, irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Na ja, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass da wirklich etwas nicht stimmt. Und zwar so sehr, dass Dumbledore es mit Du-weißt-schon-wem in Verbindung bringt. Und da ich weiß, dass Harry jetzt alle verfügbaren Kräfte braucht, er mich aber niemals von sich aus fragen würde, gehe ich halt einfach von alleine wieder zur Arbeit." Während sie gesprochen hatte, war ihre Aufregung einem Ausdruck von Besorgnis und Angespanntheit gewichen, der es Remus schon viel leichter machte, nicht an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln.

„Es geht also wieder los", murmelte er.

Dora hob eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Nein, Remus. Es geht zu Ende – für Du-weißt-schon-wen. Und ich gedenke, in der ersten Reihe mitzukämpfen, wenn es dazu kommt." Erneut beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Remus erwiderte den Kuss, konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun, dass ein Gefühl von Beklemmung ihn zunehmend erfasste. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht würde zurückhalten können. „Pass auf dich auf", mahnte er sie deswegen.

„Das werde ich." Dann wandte sie sich ab und verschwand durch den Kamin ins Ministerium.

Remus starrte noch eine Weile auf das grüne Flohfeuer, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen vermochte. Dann nahm auch er sich eine Handvoll Pulver und fachte das Feuer ein weiteres Mal an. „Hogwarts, Schulleiterbüro!", nannte er sein Ziel und alles begann, sich um ihn herum zu drehen.

Wenn Dora kämpfen würde, dann würde er an ihrer Seite stehen.


	57. Chapter 57

Kleine Anmerkung vorweg: Da ich spontan über's verlängerte Wochenende wegfahre, gibt es am Sonntag kein Update. Das nächste Mal also erst nächsten Mittwoch.

* * *

**Kapitel 57**

**

* * *

**

Da Scott Wyler zwar das Angebot weitergeleitet hatte (und auch eine Provision dafür verlangte), die Hausbesichtigung vor Ort jedoch einem schwedischen Kollegen überließ, konnte Hermine direkt für den nächsten Tag einen Termin ausmachen. Sie berichtete Snape am Nachmittag davon, als sie ihm zufällig in der Küche begegnete, und erntete einen schiefen Blick für ihre beiläufige Bemerkung.

„Trauen Sie sich jetzt nicht mehr in den Keller, Miss Granger?"

„Oh, jetzt bin ich wieder Miss Granger für dich?", fragte sie spitz.

Snape kniff mahnend die Augen zusammen. „Allerdings. Und Sie kehren besser auch zu einer angemessenen Anrede zurück."

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran." Hermine schnappte sich die Wasserflasche, wegen derer sie ihre Hausarbeit für die Uni unterbrochen hatte, und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Von jemandem an einen Tisch gefesselt zu werden, ist eine so intime Angelegenheit, dass ein Sie danach der blanke Hohn wäre. Wusstest du das nicht, Severus?"

„Intim also, ja?", schnarrte er. „Pass lieber auf, dass ich dir deinen Affront nicht mit noch einer Runde vergelte."

Hermine lächelte keck. „Versuch's doch!" Dann sah sie lieber zu, dass sie Land gewann.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag fügte Hermine sich dann dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen, mit Snape und Sirius nach Idre zu apparieren, um sich das potentielle neue Haus genauer anzusehen. Denn natürlich hatte Sirius es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie zu begleiten („Ich soll da bald existieren. Mit Schniefelus. In einer hoffentlich nicht tödlichen Koexistent. Ich werde mitkommen!").

Vor Ort stellten sie bald fest, dass das Grundstück ein ganzes Stück vor den Toren des kleinen Dorfes an einem Berghang gelegen war. Es handelte sich dabei um einen alten Bauernhof aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert. Mehrere kleinere Gebäude waren auf der Fläche verteilt, alle erhöht gebaut, um den Schneemassen im Winter trotzen zu können. Das Holz war über die Jahre dunkel geworden, doch der Stabilität der Bohlen hatte dies keinen Abbruch getan.

Snape umrundete die Gebäude mehrmals von außen, während Hermine und Sirius sich die Zeit nahmen, sich alles einmal aus jeder Perspektive anzusehen. Es gab ein etwas größeres Gebäude, anscheinend mit mehreren Zimmern, das sicherlich als Haupthaus diente. Daneben fanden sich zwei Speicher und drei Ställe, die wunderbar zu kleinen Labors umgebaut werden konnten. Oder zu einem zweiten Wohnhaus, wenn sie es so gar nicht unter einem Dach miteinander aushielten.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, hier zu leben", schloss Hermine schließlich und sah sich dabei in der sie umgebenden Landschaft um. Wälder und kleinere Seen reihten sich aneinander. Der Himmel war zwar von grauen Wolkenbergen verdeckt, doch mit ein bisschen Fantasie fiel es ihr nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie es an sonnigen Tagen hier aussehen musste.

„Es ist nicht London", stellte Sirius seinerseits fest und runzelte die Stirn. „Besteht hier eigentlich alles nur aus Holz?", fragte er dann, noch ehe Hermine etwas zu seinem weisen Einwand sagen konnte.

„Sicher. Das ist ein ehemaliger Bauernhof. Solche Grundstücke gibt es hier wie Sand am Meer. Es muss sicherlich noch etwas daran gemacht werden, aber da wir alle drei einen funktionierenden Zauberstab besitzen, sollte uns das nicht abhalten."

„Wann sollte der Kerl zur Besichtigung noch mal kommen?", schnarrte in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Hermine erschrak milde.

„Um elf", antwortete sie dann und warf einen Blick zur Uhr. „Und jetzt ist es elf Uhr und dreizehn Minuten, Ortszeit."

„Wenn das so ist...", begann der Tränkemeister.

„...würde ich sagen, wir lassen uns selbst rein", beendete Sirius – und kassierte dafür prompt eine Kopfnuss.

„Beende nicht meine Sätze, Black! Denk dir deine eigenen aus."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Zum Glück bot dieser Bauernhof ausreichend Platz, damit sie sich erfolgreich aus dem Weg gehen konnten. Und damit fing sie auch gleich an. Ohne auf die beiden Kindsköpfe zu achten, wandte sie sich um und ging zur Eingangstür des Haupthauses. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihr, sich in ein fremdes Haus selbst hereinzulassen, doch sie hatte auch nicht viel Lust, die ganze Sache noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Also schluckte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen und bediente sich des Alohomoras, der die Tür im Handumdrehen nach innen aufschwingen ließ.

„Wollt ihr euch noch weiter balgen wie die kleinen Kinder, oder kommt ihr mit rein?", rief sie den Männern zu und verschwand im dunklen Inneren des Hauses.

Es gab insgesamt fünf Räume: ein kleines Badezimmer, eine nicht viel größere Küche, ein Wohnzimmer und zwei kleinere Räume, von denen wohl eines als Eltern- und eines als Kinderzimmer gedacht war. Snape sah sich mit skeptischer Miene in jedem einzelnen Zimmer um und als sie sich im kleinen Eingangsbereich wiedertrafen, sagte er: „Hier könnte man problemlos ein zweites Stockwerk von unten drunter setzen, das noch einmal dieselbe Fläche bietet. Diese Zimmer kann man zusammenlegen und unten ebenfalls umstrukturieren. Mit den richtigen Zaubern ist das eine Sache von fünf Minuten."

„Zimmer zusammenlegen? Du meinst, komplette Wände herausnehmen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Ja", war die knappe Antwort.

„Das halte ich für unklug. Man kann breite Durchgänge schaffen, aber die Wände komplett zu entfernen würde ich der Statik nicht zumuten wollen." Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Ich halte nicht viel davon, die Stabilität meines Zuhauses auf Magie basieren zu lassen", informierte sie ihn kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Schön! Dann eben breite Durchgänge", fügte der Tränkemeister sich.

Trotzdem hatte Hermine noch Einwände: „Und meinst du nicht, es würde den Ortsansässigen auffallen, wenn dieses Haus plötzlich ein Stockwerk mehr hätte?" Hermine ignorierte den erstaunten Blick, den Sirius ihr beim Du zuwarf.

„Ein paar Tarnzauber sollten uns keinerlei Probleme bereiten. Wir werden uns hier sowieso mit einem Fidelius-Zauber schützen müssen."

„Wenn das so ist..." Hermine sah sich noch einmal um und stellte sich vor, wie das Ganze mit einem weiteren Stockwerk wirken würde. Da kam ihr die Sache schon wesentlich attraktiver vor. „Und was meinst du zu den anderen Gebäuden?"

„Die anderen Gebäude sind der Grund, warum dieses Grundstück infrage kam. Mehrere kleine Labors, alle auf bestimmte Tränke spezialisiert, mit gesonderter Ausrüstung in Material und Zutaten. Wir können unabhängig voneinander arbeiten und die Tränke stehen sich nicht gegenseitig im Weg. Es ist optimal."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus. „Also nehmen wir es?"

Der Tränkemeister knurrte unbestimmt. „Das besprechen wir, wenn wir wieder in London sind." Er verließ das Haupthaus und durch eines der Fenster konnte sie ihn kurz darauf über das Gelände marschieren sehen. Er steuerte direkt auf den kleineren der beiden Speicher zu.

Nachdem er darin verschwunden war, ging Hermine zu Sirius hinüber, der etwas verloren am Türrahmen lehnte. Sie schob ihre Arme um seine Taille und blickte mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu ihm hinauf. „Was meinst du? Wäre dieses Haus und der Bonus der Freiheit eine Alternative zum Grimmauldplatz?"

Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie er die Vor- und Nachteile gegeneinander abwog. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein Großstadtmensch. Aber auch sieben Jahre in der Steinzeit haben mich nicht umgebracht. Ich denke, ich werde mich damit arrangieren können."

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich arrangierst, Sirius. Ich will, dass du dich wohlfühlst."

„Ich denke, das kriegen wir auch auf die Reihe." Er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln, das Hermine zwar nicht gänzlich, aber doch zumindest ansatzweise besänftigte. „Die Sache ist nur die", fügte er dann hinzu, „Ich sollte allmählich wirklich zusehen, dass ich aus Großbritannien verschwinde. Wenn man es so eilig hat wie ich, hat man keine große Wahl. Wenn Schniefelus hier arbeiten kann und du dich wohlfühlst, ist das schon mehr, als ich erwarten könnte. Wir haben eine Geldquelle und ich habe die Hoffnung, dass du nicht nach einem Jahr deine Koffer packst und verschwindest. Das reicht mir fürs erste. Und was den Rest betrifft... Wie du bereits sagtest, wir haben alle einen funktionierenden Zauberstab und wir sind fähig, ihn gewinnbringend einzusetzen. Es gibt nichts, das wir hier nicht nach unseren Wünschen gestalten könnten."

„Also bist du einverstanden?", fasste Hermine seine kleine Ansprache zusammen.

„Ja, ich bin einverstanden", präzisierte er daraufhin und gab seiner Stimme einen gespielt genervten Klang.

„Gut. Dann lass uns nach London zurückkehren und sehen, was Seine Garstigkeit für Einwände vorzubringen hat", beschloss Hermine augenzwinkernd und fasste Sirius bei der Hand. Sein Griff war warm und fest und gab ihr die Zuversicht, dass das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte, wirklich funktionieren könnte.

* * *

Nachdem sie sich alle drei nacheinander von der kleinen Seitengasse aus zurück in den Grimmauldplatz geschlichen hatten, stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf und verschwanden in Sirius' Zimmer, ohne dass sie sich vorher darauf geeinigt hatten. Snape bog einfach nach rechts und Hermine und Sirius folgten ihm.

Während der Tränkemeister in der Nähe der Tür stehen blieb, stellte Sirius sich ans Fenster und Hermine nahm im Korbsessel Platz. Einige Sekunden lang warfen sie sich skeptische Blicke zu, dann war es Snape, der das Schweigen brach. „Ich halte es für annehmbar. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, können die Gebäude umgebaut und angepasst werden. Die klimatischen Bedingungen sind für ein Trankunternehmen optimal und die Lage ist abgelegen und einsam genug, damit wir ungestört bleiben." Er machte eine Pause und schürzte die Lippen. „Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich Bedingungen."

Sirius nickte. „Geht mir ebenso. Aber fang ruhig an, Schniefelus."

Snape warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, sparte sich die übliche Drohung wegen des ungeliebten Spitznamens jedoch. „Erstens. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du mich dabei haben wolltest, weil du weißt, dass ich genug Geld besitze", wandte er sich stattdessen an Hermine und feixte, als diese rot anlief. „Aber ich gedenke nicht, mehr als ein Drittel des Kaufpreises zu übernehmen. Wo ihr das restliche Geld herbekommt, ist mir egal."

Hermine schluckte und senkte den Blick. Dass es Probleme wegen des Geldes geben könnte, hatte sie die ganze Zeit über erfolgreich verdrängt. Sie hatte einfach darauf gehofft, dass es Snape wichtig genug war, den Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen, damit er bereitwillig den ganzen Kaufpreis übernahm – und sei es nur als Anleihe, die sie und Sirius nach und nach zurückzahlen würden. Doch sein Gesicht trug nicht eben den spendablen Ausdruck, der für so ein Arrangement nötig war.

„Damit kann ich leben", riss Sirius Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich habe genug Geld, um die restlichen zwei Drittel zu übernehmen. Weiter." Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und bedeutete Snape so, auf seiner Liste mit Bedingungen mit der nächsten fortzufahren.

Hermine ihrerseits starrte Sirius mit großen Augen an. Es war ihr absolut schleierhaft, wo er so viel Geld hernehmen wollte. Doch sie war schlau genug, ihn nicht jetzt und hier darauf anzusprechen. Das hatte auch noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Sie blinzelte mehrmals und sah zurück zu Snape, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um auch ihn sein Erstaunen schlucken zu sehen.

„Zweitens... und das richtet sich besonders an dich, Hermine." Er sah sie scharf an. „Wir werden uns mindestens einen Hauselfen nehmen. Ich werde keine Hausarbeit erledigen und schon gar nicht werde ich in den Labors auf den Knien rutschen, um sauber zu machen. Entweder ein Hauself erledigt das oder du machst es." Die zweite Alternative ließ ihn anzüglich grinsen.

„Ich hab kein Problem mit einem Hauselfen", erwiderte Hermine gelassen. „Sofern er anständig bezahlt wird, einen freien Tag in der Woche bekommt und mindestens fünf Wochen Urlaub im Jahr."

„Wenn wir die Kosten von deinem Gehalt decken", gab Snape sich unbeeindruckt.

„Wir werden den Hauselfen gemeinschaftlich bezahlen", fuhr Sirius dazwischen. „Da wir alle für das Unternehmen arbeiten, würde ich sagen, dass wir den Ertrag durch vier teilen. Jeder von uns erhält ein Viertel für sich und der Rest landet auf einem Gemeinschaftskonto, von dem wir die Unkosten decken."

Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das klingt ja nahezu vernünftig, Black. Woher kommt deine plötzliche Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken?"

„Sie hat sich eingeschaltet, damit du uns nicht übers Ohr haust, Schniefelus", konterte Sirius trocken.

„Äußerst beeindruckend", schnarrte Snape. „Nichtsdestotrotz erwarte ich als offizieller Inhaber und Lizenzträger der Firma – denn als solchen braucht ihr mich und meine Ausbildung, damit das Ganze überhaupt funktionieren kann –, dass wir den Ertrag durch fünf Teilen, wovon zwei Teile an mich gehen."

„Fein!", willigte Hermine ein, noch bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte. Es war seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich anzusehen, dass das, wofür er Luft geholt hatte, nichts war, das Snape gefallen würde. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen riskieren, dass alles so kurz vor dem Ziel noch scheiterte. „Was für Bedingungen hast du noch?"

„Ich will ein Vetorecht für etwaige Aufträge haben."

„Wofür?", fragte Sirius unverständlich. „Wir können jeden einzelnen davon gebrauchen."

„Das hat Gründe, die über deinen beschränkten Horizont gehen, Black. Nimm es einfach hin. Es gibt Aufträge, die man besser nicht erfüllt. Und ich denke von mir, dass ich sie besser erkennen kann als ihr."

„Soll mir recht sein", entschied Hermine. „Aber im Fall eines Vetos will ich die Gründe wissen. Keine Alleingänge!"

Snape verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Totes auf der Zunge liegen. „Fein", knurrte er.

„Noch weitere Bedingungen?", fragte Sirius süßlich.

„Nein, das ist fürs erste alles."

„Gut. Dann kann ich ja meine Bedingung erläutern." Sirius löste sich vom Fenster und schlenderte zu Hermine hinüber. „Da wir ja so viele kleine Gebäude zur Verfügung haben, möchte ich, dass du mir und Hermine das Haupthaus überlässt und deine eigene Unterkunft in einem der Nebengebäude einrichtest."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Du schmeißt mich raus?"

„Nein. Ich sorge für die Privatsphäre, die sowohl du als auch Hermine und ich brauchen, damit das funktionieren kann. Du bist jederzeit bei uns willkommen – außer die Banne halten dich davon ab. Aber ich möchte meine eigenen vier Wände haben."

„Das heißt, du willst mich als dein temporäres Sexspielzeug und wenn du genug gespielt hast, soll ich verschwinden."

Sirius schnaubte trocken. „Wer hier wohl wessen Spielzeug ist." Ein dreckiges Grinsen verzog Snapes Gesicht. „Sieh es einfach als Buffet an, bei dem du dich bedienst, wenn dir danach ist. Und wenn nicht, dann musst du es auch nicht ständig vor der Nase haben."

„Ich halte das für eine gute Idee", wandte Hermine vorsichtig ein. „Wenn du eines der kleineren Gebäude für dich hast, können wir auch nicht mehr uneingeladen bei dir hereinplatzen. Das dürfte im Gedenken an die letzten Tage doch sehr nach deinem Geschmack sein."

Der Tränkemeister sah sie einen langen Moment an. „Von mir aus", knurrte er dann, doch er sah nicht so aus, als würde ihn dieses Arrangement übermäßig betrüben. Eher im Gegenteil. Hermine und Sirius tauschten einen wissenden Blick. „Gut. Wenn das dann alles ist", er machte eine Pause, um Sirius Zeit für weitere Bedingungen zu geben, doch der Animagus hob unschuldig die Hände, „dann werde ich die Vereinbarungen nun in die schriftliche Form übertragen und wir setzen morgen alle unsere Unterschrift darunter. Wer von euch möchte Albus informieren?"

„Ich sage Tonks und Ginny Bescheid", entschied Hermine, „Die beiden können dann auch gleich Remus und Harry informieren."

„So viel zum Thema Antworten auf nicht gestellte Fragen", ätzte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. Hermine lief rot an.

„Ich kümmere mich um Albus, wenn du dir die Weasleys vornimmst", feixte Sirius.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte entrüstet. „Anders herum wird ein Schuh draus, Black!"

„Na, bestens. Dann wäre das ja geklärt." Er grinste zufrieden.

Von Snape war ein undefinierbares Brummen zu hören; anscheinend gefiel es ihm gar nicht, dass er sich ausgerechnet mit Dumbledore zusammensetzen musste. Doch da eine Umverteilung für ihn noch schlechter ausfallen würde, schluckte er seine Erwiderung. Bevor er ging, deutete er auf Hermine und sagte: „Ich treffe dich um acht im Labor!"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Okay...", murmelte sie perplex und starrte noch lange, nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, auf die geschlossene Tür. „Was glaubst du, was er von mir will?", fragte sie Sirius.

„Bestimmt nichts, das anzüglicher ist, als das, was er bereits getan hat", erwiderte der Animagus leichthin.

Hermine schloss etwas beschämt ihre Augen. Erst als sie das Quietschen der Bettfedern vernahm, sah sie wieder auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Woher hast du eigentlich plötzlich so viel Geld, Sirius?"

„Tja...", machte er nur, rutschte zum Kopfende und verschränkte mit überheblichem Blick die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Die Antwort musst du dir schon verdienen." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und ohne, dass Hermine etwas dagegen tun konnte, begann es in ihren Adern zu kribbeln.

„Ach ja?"

„Dachtest du etwa, eine Beziehung erspart dir jegliche Arbeit?"

„So in der Art, ja."

Sirius lachte laut auf. „Falsch gedacht, Mina!"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Na, wenn das so ist..." Sie ließ Sirius einige Sekunden lang zappeln. „...musst du bis heute Abend warten. Ich bin verabredet." Sie lächelte kokett und huschte zur Tür, während der Mann auf dem Bett einen entrüsteten Protest von sich gab.

* * *

Die Stimmung im Büro des Schulleiters war gedrückt. Dumbledore selbst saß steif hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte die Tischplatte an, als enthielte sie irgendwelche Mysterien der magischen Welt. Tonks hielt sich an Remus' Hand fest, obwohl sie im ersten Moment irritiert gewesen war, ihn hier anzutreffen. Remus blickte mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck zu Fawkes hinüber, der den Kopf auf den Rücken gelegt hatte und schlief. Und McGonagall stand am Fenster und schaute hinunter auf die herbstlich gestalteten Ländereien des Schlosses.

Alle vier atmeten auf, als sie das scharrende Geräusch des Steinernen Wasserspeiers vernahmen und anschließend das Rauschen der Wendeltreppe, die sich langsam nach oben schraubte. Es war noch nicht wieder still geworden, als es schon klopfte, und den letzten Ruck der Treppe nutzte Harry sofort aus, um durch die geöffnete Tür ins Büro zu treten.

„Sie hatten Recht", sagte er ohne Begrüßung und jegliche Trägheit, die sie in den letzten zwanzig Minuten überkommen haben mochte, war plötzlich wie weggeblasen.

Minerva trat ein paar Schritte in den Raum, Tonks drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und wand ihre Hand aus Remus' Griff und der Schulleiter stand von seinem Platz auf. „Wie lautet das Ergebnis?", fragte er.

Harry, der ein Stück Papier in der Hand hielt, blieb stehen und begann vorzulesen. „...fand sich eine derzeit noch nicht identifizierbare Substanz, die ausgehend von ihrer Verbreitung und Beschaffenheit vermutlich ein starkes Sucht- und Vergiftungspotential enthält." Er ließ den Bericht vom Muggellabor wieder sinken. „Stanley Chuck ist an einer Überdosis gestorben."

„Eine derzeit noch unbekannte Substanz", wiederholte McGonagall mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, diese Substanz genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen?"

„Die Muggel sind dran", erklärte Harry. „Die magischen Wissenschaftler haben es leider versäumt, derartige Analyseverfahren soweit zu perfektionieren, dass sie dieses Rätsel lösen könnten."

„Ich halte es für sinnvoll, eine Probe der Substanz dennoch an den einen oder anderen Experten weiterzureichen", überlegte Dumbledore. „Vielleicht sogar an Severus. Möglicherweise gelingt es ihm unter Miteinbeziehung seiner Erfahrungen mit Voldemort, etwas Genaueres darüber herauszufinden."

„Wir können keine Proben an beliebig viele Leute verschicken", wiegelte Harry sofort ab. „Das Muggellabor konnte nur eine kleine Menge davon isolieren und den Großteil davon brauchen sie für ihre eigenen Versuche."

„Das Isolieren ist nicht das Problem", beruhigte McGonagall ihn. „Wir können Filius um Hilfe bitten, er kennt da den einen oder anderen Trick."

Der Schulleiter nickte zustimmend. „Ist die Leiche schon wieder ans Ministerium überstellt worden?", fragte er dann an Harry gewandt.

„Noch nicht. Sie werden sie bis zum Ende ihrer Untersuchungen nicht wieder freigeben."

„Nun, wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt...", überlegte Remus, nachdem für einen Moment Schweigen eingetreten war.

Auf den Gesichtern aller breitete sich ein verstehendes Lächeln aus.


	58. Chapter 58

**Kapitel 58

* * *

**

„Das ist dein Arbeitsplatz!", wies Snape sie am Abend an und deutete mit der Spitze eines Messers auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches, wo sich ein ganzer Haufen Flubberwürmer in einer großen Schüssel umeinander wanden.

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals. „Ich soll... was? Flubberwürmer ausnehmen? Was hab ich verbrochen?"

Der Tränkemeister lächelte fein. „Du bist vor mir gekommen."

Hermine stand der Mund offen. „Nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Natürlich. Davon abgesehen hast du dich für eine Ausbildung in meine Hände begeben. Und da ich nach all den Jahren Abstinenz von der Schule davon ausgehen muss, dass du alle Techniken vergessen hast, werden wir bei Adam und Eva wieder anfangen. Ich hoffe doch, dass du dich noch daran erinnerst, wie man Flubberwürmer für die Verwendung in Tränken vorbereitet?"

Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander und starrte den Mistkerl wütend an. „Hat eigentlich jemals jemand deinen Rekord von Beleidigungen innerhalb eines Satzes protokolliert?"

„Ja. Er liegt bei fünfzehn. Soll ich es dir beweisen?"

„Danke, ich habe eine ausgezeichnete Vorstellungskraft."

„Gut. Wirst du dann meinem Befehl folgen, oder muss ich dich schon vor Ablauf der Probezeit ermahnen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn und seine Stimme machte deutlich, dass er nicht scherzte.

„Das kommt drauf an, wie die Ermahnung ausfällt", murmelte Hermine, während sie sich den Flubberwürmern näherte.

„Das hab ich gehört", knurrte Snape.

„Gut so!" Missmutig griff sie nach den dünnen Handschuhen und dem Messer, die Snape für sie bereit gelegt hatte. Dann starrte sie mit angewiderter Miene in die Schüssel. Wenn sie eines hasste, dann waren es Flubberwürmer. Es kostete sie jedes Mal große Überwindung, die Viecher in die Hand zu nehmen, selbst wenn sie Handschuhe trug. Dennoch begann sie mit der abendfüllenden Arbeit.

„Bin ich nur deswegen hier?", fragte sie nach einer Viertelstunde, in der Snape nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Nein. Heute Abend gedenke _ich_, einige Antworten zu erhalten", gab er unumwunden zu.

„Dann solltest du mir vielleicht die entsprechenden Fragen stellen", schlug sie im Gegenzug vor und sah ihn mit mildem Erstaunen im Gesicht an.

„Wenn du jedes Mal aufhörst zu arbeiten, sobald wir ein Gespräch beginnen, kannst du dich auf eine verschwiegene Ausbildung einstellen", informierte er sie trocken.

Erst da wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie einen der Würmer in der Hand hielt, ohne ihn von seinem Leid zu erlösen. Rasch setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Ich frage mich", begann Snape daraufhin, „warum eine so intelligente, junge und mittelmäßig attraktive Frau sich auf eine derartig unkoventionelle Dreierkiste mit zwei alten Kerlen einlässt."

„Mittelmäßig attraktiv", wiederholte Hermine und schüttelte ernüchtert den Kopf. „Vielen Dank für die Blumen."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte der andere nonchalent. „Bekomme ich auch noch eine Antwort?"

„Warum interessiert es dich? Du bist doch derjenige in der Kiste, der nichts gibt und alles bekommt."

„Weil ich niemals genommen habe, ohne mir der Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein." Er erwiderte ihren Blick fest und Hermine spürte, wie ihr unvermittelt eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlief. Rasch senkte sie den Blick und nahm den nächsten Wurm aus der Schale.

„Willst du die Wahrheit hören?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich."

„Und versprichst du mir, mich dann weder rauszuschmeißen, noch alles rigoros abzustreiten?"

„Nein."

„Hab ich mir gedacht."

„Nun?", hakte er nach, als sie mehrere Augenblicke geschwiegen hatte.

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Ich denke, es ist die einzige Variante, in der das Ganze funktionieren kann. Sirius will dich. Du willst Sirius. Aber ihr seid beide zu stur, um über euren Schatten zu springen. Ich will Sirius, aber ich kann ihm alleine nicht das geben, was er braucht. Sirius will mich, aber nicht genug, um dafür alles andere zu opfern." Sie schnalzte abschließend mit der Zunge.

„Abgesehen davon, dass du völlig falsch liegst, was mich und Black betrifft..."

„Sicher", warf Hermine spöttisch ein.

Snape ignorierte sie. „Warum suchst du dir dann nicht einfach einen bodenständigen, liebevollen Mann und lässt uns unsere Probleme alleine aushandeln?"

„Weil ich keinen bodenständigen, liebevollen Mann will sondern ihn."

„Und dafür akzeptierst du auch mich als lästiges Anhängsel?" Snape zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

„Ich denke, es gibt lästigere Anhängsel", überlegte Hermine. „Wenn man es mal pragmatisch betrachtet...

„Ich will nicht, dass du es pragmatisch betrachtest, sondern realistisch!", fuhr er so heftig dazwischen, dass Hermine zusammenzuckte. „Das, worauf du dich einlassen willst, ist keine Maschine, der man ein fehlendes Teil hinzugefügt hat. Das sollte dir bewusst sein."

„Das ist es!", antwortete sie nicht weniger heftig. „Wenn du nicht ständig so entsetzlich stur und eigenbrötlerisch wärst, wäre dir nämlich schon lange aufgefallen, dass ich auf dem besten Wege bin, _dich_ genauso zu wollen wie ihn!"

Snape feixte. „Das ist mir durchaus aufgefallen. Ich halte es dennoch für eine dumme Idee."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist es... wenn du es dazu machst." Sie sah ihn scharf an. „Wenn dir das Unternehmen, Sirius und ich wichtig genug sind, wirst du dafür sorgen, dass es funktioniert. Denn, bei Merlin, wir werden es nicht sein, die das Ganze scheitern lassen. Es liegt in deiner Hand, Severus. Und bis du deine Entscheidung getroffen hast, kannst du deine Flubberwürmer alleine ausnehmen." Mit diesen Worten warf sie das Messer auf den Tisch, streifte sich die Handschuhe ab und verließ das Labor.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Minerva und Albus waren mit Harry zu Filius gegangen und hatten beschlossen, dass drei Leute reichen würden, um den armen Mann so spät am Abend zu überfallen. So waren Tonks und Remus im Büro des Schulleiters zurückgeblieben, um von dort aus über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hause zurückzukehren.

„Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Remus, während er sie im Arm hielt.

„Nein. Ich bin hundemüde, ich werd gleich ins Bett gehen. Das würde sich nicht lohnen." Sie presste ihre Nase gegen den schmalen Ausschnitt freier Haut über dem obersten Hemdknopf und atmete den warmen herben Geruch tief ein.

„Es würde sich sogar für fünf Minuten lohnen", sagte er leise. „Aber wenn du es nicht möchtest, ist es in Ordnung."

Tonks hob schuldbewusst den Kopf und war gleichermaßen erleichtert und beschämt, als sie sein Lächeln sah. Eigentlich war auch sie der Meinung, dass es sich immer lohnte, selbst wenn es nur fünf Sekunden wären. Doch heute Abend wollte sie ihn nicht bei sich haben. Sie brauchte ein bisschen Freiraum – musste dringend Luft holen.

„Wir holen das morgen nach, ja?" Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm die dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. Vereinzelt hatten sich bereits ein paar silberne Fäden dazwischen geschlichen, die das Spiel des Lichts noch um einiges interessanter machte.

„Hast du auf etwas Bestimmtes Lust?"

Sie lächelte. „Ja. Auf dich."

Remus schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten." Dem Versprechen folgte ein etwas verlängerter Gutenachtkuss, aus dem sie sich nur ungerne wieder löste.

„Dann bis morgen Abend", tat sie es dennoch und wandte sich dem Kamin zu. Ohne seine Arme, die sie wärmten, begann sie prompt zu frösteln und ein Teil ihres Verstandes fragte sie, ob sie noch ganz bei Trost war, ihn hier stehen zu lassen. Der andere, viel größere Teil brachte den kleinen Rebellen jedoch zum Schweigen und so stieg sie in die grünen Flammen und nannte ihr Ziel.

Als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankam, war es dort noch viel kälter als in Dumbledores Büro. Und dunkel. Und still. Hier gab es nichts, das glänzte, rotierte, klingelte oder sich drehte. Nichts, das einen vor Faszination lächeln ließ. Nichts, das einen ablenkte. Sie begann zu verstehen, warum der Schulleiter sein Büro auf diese spezielle Weise dekoriert hatte.

Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, schnürten ihr Tränen die Kehle zu und während sie ihren Umhang fester um sich zog, presste sie sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie schaltete das Licht ein, entzündetete mehrere Kerzen und beschwor ein paar Funken, die munter durch die Luft tanzten. Dann legte sie sich ins Bett und wartete auf das tröstende Gefühl, das all diese Dinge hoffentlich mit sich bringen würden.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Du hättest mir Bescheid sagen müssen, _bevor_ du das Verlies auf meinen Namen umschreiben lässt!", wetterte Hermine und presste sich dabei die Bettdecke vor die Brust. Nachdem sie sich am Vorabend die Antwort von Sirius 'verdient' hatte, war sie erschöpft in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. So war es Morgen geworden, ehe sie ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte.

„Dann hättest du es abgelehnt", verteidigte er sich.

„Natürlich hätte ich das! Es ist dein Geld, nicht meines." Eine Zornesfalte war zwischen ihren Augenbrauen entstanden.

„Meinst du nicht, es wäre etwas sonderbar gewesen, wenn ein ehemals Toter, jetzt wieder Gesuchter ein Verlies bei Gringotts eröffnet hätte?" Sirius zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Schon", murrte Hermine einsichtig. „Aber deswegen hättest du es trotzdem mit mir absprechen müssen. Vielleicht hätte ja auch Harry weiterhin..."

Er ließ sie nicht mal aussprechen: „Damit ich ihn jedes Mal um Geld bitten muss, wenn ich welches brauche? Noch dazu von Schweden aus?"

„Jetzt musst du mich um Geld bitten."

„Ich bitte lieber dich um Geld als meinen Patensohn." Er ließ ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zukommen. „Davon abgesehen warst _du_ diejenige, die Eigeninitiative von mir verlangt hat." Bei diesen Worten spielte schon wieder ein verhaltenes Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel.

Hermine antwortete nicht darauf. Seine Argumente waren logisch und nachvollziehbar, aber gefallen tat es ihr dennoch nicht, dass sie ungefragt die Verantwortung über so viel Geld zugesprochen bekam. Sie hatte ja kaum den Überblick über ihre eigenen Finanzen.

„Sobald du einen neuen Namen hast, werde ich das Verlies wieder auf dich übertragen", kam ihr schließlich der rettende Gedanke. „Ich werd Harry nachher gleich mal darauf ansprechen, wie Dumbledore sich das gedacht hat, als er dir vorschlug, das Land zu verlassen."

„Neuer Name? Heißt das, ich muss meinen über alles in der Welt geliebten Nachnamen hergeben?" Der Sarkasmus troff aus jedem einzelnen Wort, das er sagte.

„Scheint so", feixte Hermine.

„Warum hat mir nicht eher jemand vorgeschlagen, ins Ausland zu gehen?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Später an diesem Vormittag versuchte Hermine angestrengt, sich in den verwirrenden Gängen des Ministeriums zurechtzufinden. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass die Wegweiser ihr den längsten aller möglichen Wege anzeigten und dennoch blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig, als ihnen zu folgen. Mit mürrischer Miene versuchte sie mehrmals, einen vorbeieilenden Beamten nach dem Weg zu fragen, doch entweder wurde sie gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen, oder sie bekam nur eine flüchtige Entschuldigung, oder – wenn denn mal jemand stehen blieb – nur ein ratloses Gesicht.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten hatte sie sich dann soweit an diesen lästigen Schildern entlanggehangelt, dass sie tatsächlich das Aurorenbüro fand – und dann konnte sie es noch nicht einmal alleine betreten.

Genervt läutete sie die Glocke und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand. Warum hatte sie bloß nicht den Kamin genommen, der in Harrys Büro führte? Ach ja, sie hatte nicht einfach so hereinplatzen wollen. Diese Rücksicht konnte er gar nicht wieder gut machen.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten bequemte sich dann endlich jemand, ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Hermine hatte sich schon einige giftige Sätze bereitgelegt und holte gerade Luft, um sie dem armen Schwein, das sie letztendlich erhört hatte, um die Ohren zu hauen, da erkannte sie Tonks. Mühsam schluckte sie ihre Standpauke und presste stattdessen eine Begrüßung hervor. „Du arbeitest schon wieder?", fragte sie anschließend verwundert, während sie an Tonks vorbei die Abteilung betrat.

„Ja. Körperlich geht es mir gut und der Rest wird vom Däumchendrehen nicht besser." Sie lächelte tapfer. „Was führt dich her?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Ich muss nur kurz mit Harry sprechen. Ist er da?" Hermine deutete auf den Gang, hinter dessen Kurve das Büro ihres Freundes lag.

„Ja, klar. Geh ruhig zu ihm, er ist alleine."

„Gut." Hermine zögerte. Als Tonks sich schon wieder an ihren Schreibtisch zurückziehen wollte, hielt sie sie am Arm fest. „Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, oder? Auch wenn ich in Schweden bin."

Die Ältere lächelte warm. „Natürlich, Mine. Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" Sie umarmten einander kurz, dann kehrte Tonks endgültig zu ihrer Arbeit zurück und Hermine lief den letzten Gang zu Harrys Büro hinunter.

„Dich in diesem elenden Gebäude zu finden ist komplizierter als die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen", begrüßte sie ihn mit gespielter Verärgerung, kaum dass er sie hereingebeten hatte.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen", erwiderte Harry trocken und kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um sie herzlich zu begrüßen. „Vor allem, weil ich dich nicht hier erwartet hatte."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn." Sie folgte seinem Handzeichen und nahm vor dem Schreibtisch Platz, während er sich wieder dahinter setzte. „Ich bin wegen..." Sie sah sich nervös um und fuhr dann leiser fort. „...deines Paten hier."

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Harry verzog leidend das Gesicht.

„Abgesehen davon, dass er mir einen Haufen Geld aufs Auge gedrückt hat, glücklicherweise nichts. Aber er braucht trotzdem eine neue Identität, bevor wir nach Schweden gehen."

„Ihr geht also wirklich?" Seine Augenbrauen zuckten erstaunt nach oben.

„Ja. Wir haben uns mit Snape geeinigt. Er hat die Fähigkeiten und vor allem die rechtlichen Möglichkeiten, ein eigenes Trankunternehmen aufzubauen, in das Sirius und ich mit einsteigen können. Und der Bauernhof, den wir uns gestern angesehen haben, ist perfekt dafür geeignet."

„Mit Snape?", keuchte Harry.

„Ja. Ich bin es ja nun ohnehin schon eine ganze Weile gewöhnt, mit ihm unter einem Dach zu leben, und Sirius kommt erstaunlicherweise auch mit ihm zurecht. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass es funktionieren wird."

Harry wirkte skeptisch. „Hast du denn wenigstens einen Plan B für den Fall, dass es nicht so klappt, wie du dir das denkst?"

„Nein. Ich habe aufgehört, mir mehr als einen Plan zurechtzulegen. Wenn man etwas hat, auf das man als Alternative zurückgreifen kann, dann strengt man sich nicht mehr genug an." Sie schenkte ihm einen kämpferischen Blick und sah erleichtert, dass er daraufhin lächelte.

„Das ist gut möglich. Ich denke trotzdem, dass ihr eine Menge Glück gebrauchen könnt, um das Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen."

„Dann wünsch es uns doch", erwiderte sie schlicht.

„Das tue ich." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Gut, eine neue Identität für... meinen Paten also. Ich denke, das sollte sich machen lassen. Jeffrey hat da immer ganz gute Möglichkeiten."

„Wer ist Jeffrey?"

„Einer unserer Pathomagier. Du kannst Tatze ausrichten, dass wir ihn demnächst beerdigen werden. Und nein, er kann nicht dabei sein!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Kann ich dabei sein?" Sirius' Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung.

„Nein, kannst du nicht", erklärte Hermine beiläufig. Als er sie schmollend ansah, fügte sie hinzu: „Beschwer dich bei Harry, das war seine Entscheidung!"

„Er ist so ein Spielverderber, seit er Vater ist."

„Eigentlich eher, seitdem er erwachsen ist. Würde dir auch mal gut tun", neckte Hermine ihn und biss sich vergnügt auf die Unterlippe, während sie gegen Snapes Zimmertür klopfte.

Sirius' Antwort bestand aus einem abfälligen Geräusch. „Wer erwachsen wird, verliert den Blick für die Möglichkeiten."

Ehe sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie blickte in das verdrießliche Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, der sie jedoch ohne Einwände hereinließ. Immerhin hatte er sie auch zur Vertragsunterzeichnung herbestellt.

Hermine sah sich kurz um; bisher war sie nie in das Vergnügen gekommen, Snapes Zimmer zu betreten und das, obwohl sie schon über ein Jahr mit ihm in diesem Haus lebte. Man konnte es beinahe als gemütlich bezeichnen, zumindest für ihre Vorstellungen. Es gab viele Bücher, wenig Schnickschnack, klare Linien und durch Zauber geschickt eingefangenes Tageslicht.

Dann wandte sie sich dem Schreibtisch zu, vor dem Snape stehen geblieben war, und begegnete prompt seinem indignierten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie lächelte unschuldig. „Und, hast du dich entschieden?"

Während Sirius offensichtlich nicht verstand, was sie meinte, stieß Snape nur ein nichtssagendes Knurren aus. Erst seine folgenden Worte enttarnten es als Zustimmung: „Am besten liest du es dir noch einmal durch. Nur damit ich mir hinterher nichts vorhalten lassen muss", sagte er scharf, schnappte sich das Pergament, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, und hielt es ihr vor die Nase.

„Gute Idee. Danke, Severus", antwortete sie höflich und zog sich mit ihrer Lektüre ans Fenster zurück.

„Darf ich es nicht lesen?", fragte Sirius derweil, was einzig und allein dem Grund galt, Snape zu ärgern.

„Es reicht doch, wenn der intelligente Teil eures Zweiergespanns es sich durchliest", erwiderte der Tränkemeister schroff.

„Wenn du das so siehst, vielleicht hätte sie es dann auch schreiben sollen", flötete der Animagus.

Als sie einen dumpfen Schlag vernahm, sah Hermine von dem Vertrag auf. Anscheinend hatte Snape Sirius eine Kopfnuss verpasst. „Vielleicht hatte Harry doch Recht", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Womit?", fragten die beiden unisono und erstaunlicherweise sogar ähnlich verärgert.

„Damit, dass wir neben dem Vertrag auch einen Haufen Glück brauchen, damit das funktioniert." Sie schenkte den beiden noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, dann las sie weiter.

Bis sie am Ende angekommen war, schafften es die beiden Streithähne tatsächlich, still zu sein und sich weder zu verprügeln, noch übereinander herzufallen. „Das ist okay", schloss Hermine und kam zum Schreibtisch zurück. „Hast du was zum Schreiben?", fragte sie an Snape gewandt.

Er reichte ihr eine Feder und Hermine setzte ihren Namen neben den seinen. Dann reichte sie die Feder an Sirius weiter. Als dieser zur Unterschrift ansetzte, sagte Snape: „Verschreib dich nicht, Black!"

„Uups", erwiderte der Animagus trocken, doch er schaffte es, fehlerfrei seinen Namen zu buchstabieren.

Hermine zog einen kleinen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und reichte ihn an Snape weiter. „Meine Kontodaten in der Muggelwelt. Da ich als einzige von uns ein Muggelkonto habe, werden wir das Haus von dort aus zahlen. Bis wann kannst du deinen Anteil überweisen?"

Der Tränkemeister überflog die Angaben. „Das Geld sollte spätestens übermorgen drauf sein."

„Gut. Dann mach ich einen Termin mit Scott aus. Wollt ihr bei der Unterzeichnung des Kaufvertrages dabei sein?"

„Ja", antworteten sie wieder gleichzeitig.

Hermine verbiss sich mühsam ein Grinsen. Und als sie zu Snape aufsah, kam ihr der irre Gedanke, ein kleines Experiment zu wagen. Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und streckte sich ihm entgegen, bis sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchen konnte. Dann sank sie ein Stück zurück, doch bevor sie sich vollkommen zurückzog, fing sie auch noch seine Lippen ein und stahl sich unvorbereitet und ohne sein Einverständnis einen kurzen, aber nichtsdestotrotz prickelnden Kuss, den er zumindest im Affekt erwiderte. „Danke dir!", sagte sie dann mit einem Lächeln und verließ an ihm vorbei das Zimmer.

Hinter sich hörte sie Sirius erst entgeistert lachen, dann einen Schlag; entweder hatte Snape ihm eine gescheuert, oder Sirius hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft. Jedenfalls folgte er ihr kurz darauf, während Hermine sich ihre kalten Finger gegen die erhitzen Wangen presste.

„Was war das?", fragte er, als er sie eingeholt hatte.

Hermine grinste triumphierend. „Ich wusste, dass ich ihn zum Küssen bringen würde."

„Dann kannst du ja jetzt hoffen, dass du ihn damit nicht zum Morden bringst."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Es war schon spät, als Arthur im Fuchsbau aus dem Kamin stieg. Mit einem bohrend schlechten Gewissen sah er zur Uhr hinauf und bekam gerade noch mit, wie der Zeiger mit seinem Namen von 'Unterwegs' auf 'zu Hause' umsprang. Er schluckte hart.

„Molly?", fragte er leise. Er wusste, dass sie hier noch irgendwo saß und auf ihn wartete. Das tat sie immer. Doch zu einer Antwort bewegte es sie trotzdem nicht.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen nahm noch weiter zu, während er seinen Zauberstab zückte und das Licht im Wohnzimmer entzündete. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, doch der Raum war leer.

„Küche", murmelte er leise und löschte das Licht wieder. Wenn sie nicht hier saß und auf ihn wartete, dann bestimmt in der Küche. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie sich dort sogar wohler zu fühlen als hier. Vielleicht weil sie sich dort besser beschäftigen konnte.

Mit leisen Schritten durchquerte er das untere Stockwerk, hing erst seinen Umhang an die Garderobe im Flur und schielte dann um die Ecke in die Küche. Auch hier empfing ihn tiefste Dunkelheit.

Sie würde doch wohl nicht so böse auf ihn sein, dass sie im Dunkeln hier saß?

Obwohl Arthur sich das nicht vorstellen konnte (immerhin war in zwei Tagen Wahltag, er musste im Moment einfach Präsenz zeigen, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel), ließ er auch in diesem Raum kurz die Lichter aufflammen. Nichts. Traurig ließ er seinen Blick über die ordentliche Arbeitsplatte und die leere Spüle gleiten. Die Küche befand sich in einem tadellosen Zustand. Nicht einmal ein benutztes Glas stand herum.

Nachdem er den Mantel der Dunkelheit wieder über den Raum gebreitet hatte, drehte Arthur sich um und schielte die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hinauf. Er atmete tief durch. Entweder hatte sie sich in eines der verlassenen Kinderzimmer zurückgezogen (bei dieser Vorstellung ballte sich etwas sehr Großes in seinem Magen sehr schmerzhaft zusammen), oder sie war alleine ins Bett gegangen (diese Vorstellung tat bald noch mehr weh als die erste; sie war niemals ohne ihn ins Bett gegangen).

Etwas widerstrebend begann er den Aufstieg ins obere Stockwerk und zog sich dabei am Geländer hinauf, als hätte er nicht mehr genug Kraft, um alleine zu gehen. Auf halber Höhe war ein kleines Fenster in die Außenwand eingelassen und er verharrte kurz, während er ein Reh beobachtete, dass gemächlich über das Feld hinter dem Haus stakste. Zu kaum einer Zeit konnten die Tiere es wagen, sich so frei zu bewegen, wie in der Nacht. Es war eine magische Zeit.

Dann setzte er seinen Aufstieg fort und je weiter er hinauf kam, desto mehr wollte er wieder nach unten flüchten. So spät wie heute war er seit dem Gipfel von Du-weißt-schon-wems Diktatur nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen.

Bevor er sich dem Schlafzimmer zuwandte, das noch ein Stockwerk höher lag und dessen Treppe von einem kleinen Zwischenraum ausging, schielte Arthur in jedes einzelne der Kinderzimmer. Kein einziges davon war bewohnt, doch alle sahen noch danach aus. Molly hatte sich geweigert, sie einem anderweitigen Nutzen zuzuführen. Und Arthur musste zugeben, dass sie das auch gar nicht brauchten. Sie waren dreißig Jahre so zurechtgekommen, dann würden sie es in Zukunft auch.

Erst als die Kontrolle jedes einzelnen Zimmers erfolglos blieb, wandte er sich mit leidender Miene der Tür zum Zwischenzimmer zu. Sie war also tatsächlich ohne ihn ins Bett gegangen. Er seufzte schwer.

Doch als er die Tür aufstieß und ein kleines Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entzündete, seufzte er noch schwerer. Sein Bettzeug lag direkt vor ihm auf dem Boden. Es schien nicht, als ob er heute Nacht im Ehebett willkommen war.

* * *

- - -

* * *

An diesem Abend wartete Sirius darauf, dass Hermine einschlief. Sie lag dicht an ihn geschmiegt, allerdings nicht so, dass er sich nicht unbemerkt davonstehlen konnte. Und genau das hatte er vor.

Der unerwartete Kuss, den sie mit Schniefelus geteilt hatte, hatte die Unruhe in ihm geweckt, die er in den letzten Tagen eigentlich immer gut unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Vielleicht weil sie das geschafft hatte, von dem er sich immer gefragt hatte, wie es wohl sein würde.

Er hatte Hermine nicht danach gefragt. Nicht, weil er nun seine Neugierde verloren hätte, sondern weil er es – wenn überhaupt – aus erster Hand erfahren wollte. Und da das niemals passieren würde, verzichtete er halt auf dieses Wissen.

Trotzdem hatte es die Macht, ihn kribbelig zu machen.

Nachdem ihre Atemzüge neben ihm endlich ruhig und gleichmäßig geworden waren, schob er erst seine Beine unter der Decke hervor und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Sie rührte sich ein wenig und schmatzte leise, doch dann schlief sie ungestört weiter.

Leise schlich Sirius sich zur Tür und schlüpfte auf den dunklen Flur hinaus. Er sah sich nach rechts und links um, unentschlossen, wo er seine Suche beginnen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, auf diesem Stockwerk zu bleiben, und ging den Flur weiter hinunter. Er hatte vorhin nicht gehört, dass Schniefelus sein Zimmer noch einmal verlassen hatte.

Ohne anzuklopfen – so wie er es am wenigstens mochte – betrat Sirius das Zimmer des Tränkemeisters und drückte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Der andere Mann stand am Fenster und hielt eine Zigarette in der Hand. Der scharfe englische Wind wehte den Qualm zwar geradewegs ins Zimmer zurück, verwirbelte ihn aber mit so viel kühler Luft, dass der strenge Geruch sich kaum hielt.

Als Snape Sirius erkannt hatte, zog er die Augenbrauen in die Stirn und bot ihm den Glimmstängel in einem Anflug von Großzügigkeit an.


	59. Chapter 59

**Kapitel 59

* * *

**

Etwa eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Sirius das Zimmer seines ehemaligen Erzrivalen und jetzigen Gelegenheitsliebhaber betreten hatte, kam er in den unerwarteten Genuss, neben eben jenem im Bett zu liegen. Und das sogar in selten gesehener Eintracht. Er grinste über seinen Gedanken und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Schniefelus seinerseits saß mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende gelehnt und beugte sich gerade vor, um etwas von seinem Nachtschrank zu nehmen. Erst als er wieder in seine vorherige Position zurückkehrte, konnte Sirius erkennen, dass es eine Tüte Tabak war.

„Seit wann rauchst du so viel?"

„Die ist nicht für mich", erwiderte der Tränkemeister, während er ein Blättchen aus der kleinen Packung zog und begann, den Tabak darauf anzurichten. „Ich kann es mir bei meinem Beruf nicht leisten, mir die Sinne mit Nikotin zu ruinieren." Er warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte 'Das hätte dir auch selbst auffallen können'. Sirius ignorierte ihn.

„Die ist für dich", fuhr Snape schließlich fort, „damit du nicht auf die Idee kommst, mich auch noch abzuknutschen. Das befriedigt deine orale Fixierung."

„Nette Bezeichnung", stellte Sirius fest und pfiff durch die Zähne. „Willst du drüber reden?"

„Worüber?", fragte Snape, doch sein Tonfall klang eher so, als wolle er Sirius vor der Präzision seiner Frage warnen.

Natürlich sah der Animagus dies erst recht als Einladung an: „Über euren Kuss." Er grinste breit.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu reden gibt. Schon gar nicht mit dir!"

„Ich kauf es dir trotzdem nicht ab. Du könntest mich einfach rausschmeißen, so wie du es sonst auch immer tust." Er machte eine Pause und wagte es kaum zu atmen in Erwartung eines Tritts, der ihn aus dem Bett befördern würde. Doch nichts geschah.

Vorsichtig schielte Sirius zur Seite und zog die Augenbraue in die Stirn. Schniefelus war vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Zigarette zu rollen, was für ungeübte Finger eine wahre Herausforderung darstellen konnte. Dabei tat er geflissentlich so, als hätte er Sirius' Worte nicht gehört.

„Oder _willst_ du mich gar nicht rausschmeißen?", stichelte der Animagus daraufhin.

Der andere grollte unbestimmt.

Sirius machte eine schnelle Drehung und lag plötzlich auf der Seite, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. „Willst du etwa, dass ich hier bleibe, Schniefelus?"

Wieder das Grollen.

„Bist du verschleimt oder würgst du an einem Ja?" Ein breites Grinsen hielt auf den Gesichtszügen von Sirius Einzug.

„Wenn du noch lange fragst, kannst du das Zimmer durchs Fenster verlassen", drohte der Tränkemeister und leckte die Kante des Zigarettenpapiers mit der Spitze seiner Zunge an, bevor er seinem Werk mit drehenden Bewegungen Stabilität verlieh.

„Ich müsste nicht fragen, wenn du einfach antworten würdest", hielt Sirius dagegen.

„Wir müssen Dinge klären", schnarrte Snape und zupfte den herausstehenden Tabak von beiden Seiten der Zigarette ab. Dann hielt er sie Sirius vor die Nase.

„In deinem Bett?" Sirius würdigte die Zigarette nicht eines Blickes. Dafür war er viel zu perplex.

„Willst du lieber aufs Dach klettern? Dürfte etwas feucht sein dort oben." Der Tränkemeister blickte demonstrativ zum Fenster hinüber, an dem die Tropfen des englischen Regens hinabliefen.

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte einen Moment nach. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und griff nach der Zigarette. Zufrieden seufzend ließ sich auf den Rücken zurücksinken. „Dein Bett ist viel bequemer als meines. Könnte mich direkt daran gewöhnen..."

„Denk nicht mal dran", nölte Snape.

„Zu spät", erwiderte er leichthin, kehrte dann aber doch zum Thema zurück. Sicher war sicher. „Also... Ich dachte, es wäre alles geklärt. Und unterschrieben." Er angelte nach der Kerze auf dem Nachtschrank und zündete sich daran sein zweifelhaftes Schmiergeld an.

„Doch nicht _diese_ Dinge."

Ehe Sirius es sich versah, hatte er einmal mehr eine Kopfnuss einstecken müssen. „Du musst dir bald eine neue Strafe überlegen, Schniefelus. Mein Kopf gewöhnt sich daran." Genüsslich zog er an der Zigarette und blies anschließend Rauchringe in die Luft. „Es gibt nichts Besseres als eine Zigarette danach", murmelte er.

„Sucht deine einsame Gehirnzelle eigentlich zeitweise mal nach ihren verlorenen Kollegen, oder hat sie es in der Zeit seit deiner Geburt schon aufgegeben?" Snape sah ihm verstört dabei zu, wie er weitere Rauchgebilde formte, wobei er sich die Vorzüge eines Zauberstabes zunutze machte. Ein Dreieck stieg in die Luft, ein Löwe folgte und schließlich ein wenig schmeichelhaftes Abbild des Tränkemeisters persönlich.

„Bin mir nicht sicher", erwiderte Sirius trocken. „Aber ich werd sie fragen, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe."

Ohne auf seine Antwort in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren, kam Snape zum eigentlichen Thema zurück: „Was sollte das mit Hermine heute? Ich denke, ihr seid das Buffet und ich bediene mich, nicht umgekehrt." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also willst du doch darüber reden!", triumphierte Sirius.

„Wer blöd fragt, bekommt blöde Antworten."

Der Animagus verdrehte die Augen, war jedoch nicht minder zufrieden über seine korrekte Einschätzung. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und beschloss, Schniefelus noch ein bisschen weiter zu triezen. „Warum nennst du sie neuerdings Hermine?"

Snape grollte erneut auf seine unbestimmt Art, kam aber von alleine auf die Idee, dieses Geräusch genauer zu definieren: „Ich hab den Fehler gemacht, sie bei ihrer letzten Kamikaze-Aktion zu duzen und jetzt weigert sie sich, wieder zum Sie zurückzukehren. Penetrantes Weibsstück."

Der Animagus lachte dunkel. „Ich halte sie für ziemlich intelligent."

„Deswegen fragt dich nie jemand nach deiner Meinung."

„Ich denke, das tust du gerade", erinnerte Sirius ihn. „Du brauchst dir übrigens keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie hat es als Herausforderung aufgefasst, dass du niemals küsst. Ich hab ihr gesagt, du kannst es nicht. Da wollte sie es unbedingt testen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie es wiederholen wird."

„Denkst du oder hoffst du?", feixte Snape.

„Denke ich." Dabei ließ er dem anderen einen nüchternen Blick zukommen.

Snape brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Dann sagte er: „Ist auch besser für ihre Gesundheit. Und nun sieh zu, dass du deine blöde Zigarette aufrauchst und dann schwing deinen Hintern aus meinem Bett!"

Sirius seufzte erleichtert. „Verlockender als die Flucht aus Askaban..."

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Hat sich 'ne günstige Zeit ausgesucht, dein Freund", sagte Jeffrey und marschierte mit abschätzender Miene durch die Reihen der Toten, um die er sich momentan zu kümmern hatte. Da die Leichen hier auf magische Weise konserviert wurden, war es angenehm warm in der Halle, so warm, dass er sich einen Ärmel bis zum Ellbogen hinauf schob, während er redete.

„Gibt es bei so was auch eine Saison?" Harry drückte sich bei der Tür herum. Sein Bedarf an Toten war bis ins übernächste Leben gestillt. Würde er sich nicht für Sirius ähnlich verantwortlich fühlen wie für James, dann hätten ihn keine zehn Hippogreife hier runtergebracht.

Jeffrey gestikulierte mit einem Zahnstocher durch die Luft, während er erklärte: „Bis vor wenigen Wochen hätte ich behauptet, der Tod hat keine Saison – auch nicht bei uns. Aber seit knapp drei Wochen kommt hier eine Leiche nach der anderen rein. Und jede einzelne von ihnen stellt mich vor dasselbe Rätsel." Der Pathomagier schnalzte mit der Zunge.

Harry wurde hellhörig. „Was für ein Rätsel?", fragte er und versuchte, sich seine Skepsis nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, dass es oftmals schlauer war, dich dummer zu stellen, als man wirklich war. Teilweise auf die harte Tour.

Jeffrey schaffte es jedoch mühelos, ihn zu durchschauen: „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest. Ich hab deine Unterschrift auf dem Lieferschein für diesen Chuck sofort erkannt."

Harry zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Du weißt ja wie das ist, Jeffrey."

„Yar", knurrte er Pathomagier. „Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache! Was haben die Streber von drüben rausgefunden?"

„Anstatt so abfällig über die Muggel-Wissenschaftler zu sprechen, sollten du und deine Kollegen euch lieber eine Scheibe von ihnen abschneiden. Sie sind nicht auf Zauber angewiesen, um etwas herauszufinden."

„Dafür springen wir ein, wenn es schnell gehen muss. So gleicht sich alles wieder aus." Er wackelte zufrieden mit den Augenbrauen und reichte Harry damit ein weiteres, wenn auch ein kleines Puzzleteil.

Man bekam als Auror nichts mit von den Abkommen in der Pathoabteilung. Solange der Bericht da war und ein klares Ergebnis vorzuweisen hatte, war er zufrieden. Doch dass nicht nur die magischen Behörden Leichen zur Untersuchung an die Muggel gaben, sondern dass das Ganze auch andersherum funktioniert, war so faszinierend wie logisch. Es war eigentlich ein schwaches Bild, dass er da nicht von alleine drauf gekommen war.

„Die Muggel haben eine unbekannte Substanz im Kreislauf von Chuck gefunden. Sie arbeiten noch daran, es zu identifizieren."

„Und bis dahin?"

„Warten wir ab", sagte Harry. „Vermutlich stellt es sich ohnehin als irgendein banaler Selbstmord mit neuen Methoden heraus." Er erwiderte den Blick des älteren Mannes gleichmütig. „Also, wann kann ich mit den Papieren rechnen?"

Jeffrey überdachte seine Möglichkeiten. „Gib mir zwei Tage."

Zehn Minuten später war Harry in sein Büro zurückgekehrt und setzte sich an das Buch, das Dumbledore ihm zur Ernennung zum Abteilungsleiter des Aurorenbüros geschenkt hatte. Der Schulleiter besaß das Gegenstück dazu und was Harry in seines hineinschrieb, tauchte in Hogwarts auf. Dabei löschten sich die Seiten von Harrys Exemplar wie von Zauberhand. Wer immer es in die Finger bekam, würde darin nicht mehr als ein unbenutztes Tagebuch sehen.

Harry nahm seine Feder zur Hand und schrieb, wie schon diverse Male zuvor: _'Potentieller Todesser im Ministerium: Jeffrey Spander, Pathomagier. Stellt die richtigen Fragen aus mehr als purer Neugier und krempelt nur den rechten Ärmel nach oben.'

* * *

_

_- - -

* * *

  
_

Zwei Tage später saß Hermine zwischen Snape und Sirius im Büro von Scott Wyler und fühlte sich auf eine berauschende Art erwachsen. Die beiden Männer waren ihr hier vollkommen ausgeliefert. Keiner von ihnen könnte in der Muggelwelt unentdeckt leben (wobei Snape wohl noch eher eine Möglichkeit finden würde zurechtzukommen als Sirius). Davon abgesehen bescherte ihr das Wissen, einen Scheck über eine gewaltige Summe in der Tasche zu haben, ein kribbeliges Gefühl.

„Ich hab es früher immer gehasst, aber wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe, kann ich durchaus verstehen, warum die älteren Generationen immer betonen, wie groß die Kinder geworden sind", erklärte Scott kopfschüttelnd und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

„Soll das ein Kompliment sein?", fragte Hermine lächelnd und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Ihr war die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes nicht unangenehm; sie hatte ihn schon früher gemocht, vornehmlich weil er auch nach einem zehnminütigen Vortrag ihrerseits über banale Details ihrer derzeitigen Lektüre noch interessiert drein geblickt hatte.

„So war es geplant, ja." Er kratzte sich betreten am Hinterkopf, wobei seine leicht angegrauten Haare etwas in Unordnung gerieten. „Ich denke, ich bin aus der Übung."

Hermine lachte leise und sah im Augenwinkel, wie ihre Begleiter einen Blick wechselten. Sie wusste zwar nicht, welcher Natur dieser Blick gewesen war, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass beide sich synchron weiter zu ihr lehnten, nahm sie an, dass sie es geschafft hatte, sie wenigstens einmal auf einen Nenner zu bringen.

„Also, du hast dich für eines der Häuser entschieden, nehme ich an", kehrte Scott nach dieser subtilen Warnung rasch zum Thema zurück und blickte hinunter auf den Kaufvertrag, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

„_Wir_ haben uns entschieden", präzisierte Hermine. „Und zwar für das Haus in Idre."

„Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl." Der Makler grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Es ist eines der Häuser, die erst bei der Besichtigung wirklich bestechen."

„Apropos Besichtigung", schaltete Snape sich ein, als hätte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. „Wir haben vor Ort vergeblich auf Ihren Kollegen gewartet und waren daher auf uns alleine gestellt. Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass wir die Provision für den Kerl zahlen." Er bedachte den Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches mit seinem besten Lehrerblick.

„Natürlich nicht", lenkte Scott prompt ein und nachdem er die Anwesenheit der beiden Herren bisher weitestgehend ignoriert hatte, gefiel es ihm anscheinend gar nicht, dass er sich nun doch mit einem von ihnen auseinandersetzen musste. Er schluckte.

Snape seinerseits nickte zufrieden, verschränkte aber dennoch die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine schmunzelte über dieses Revierverhalten.

„Ich werde Glinda die Rechnung korrigieren lassen. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Moment."

Die Tür hatte sich kaum hinter ihm geschlossen, als Sirius in ein dunkles Lachen ausbrach. „Wo hast du denn den Troll aufgetrieben?", fragte er Hermine.

„Nenn ihn nicht so! Er ist ein alter Freund meines Vaters und ziemlich erfolgreich."

„Er ist ein Idiot", verkündete Snape trocken.

„Ziemlich erfolgreich!", wiederholte Hermine eindringlich.

„'Ziemlich erfolgreich' ist ein Synonym für 'er wollte hoch hinaus, aber ihm ist vorher die Puste ausgegangen, deswegen bleibt er auf dem angenehmen Hochplateau'. Und das ist ein Synonym für Idiot. Wer den Gipfel vor Augen hat, bleibt nicht darunter."

„Und trotzdem sitzen wir hier und kaufen ein Haus von ihm", erinnerte Hermine ihn. „Macht uns das auch zu Idioten?"

„Nein, es macht uns zu Genies. Es ist ein Leichtes, Idioten zum Einknicken zu bringen. Hätte er auch nur ein bisschen Schneid, hätte er seinen Kollegen in Schweden zur Schnecken gemacht und ihm den Verlust in Rechnung gestellt."

„Vielleicht macht er das noch", beharrte Hermine.

Erneut wechselten Sirius und Snape einen Blick, dann sagten sie unisono: „Tut er nicht."

Hermine sah erst den einen, dann den anderen an. „Seit wann seid ihr euch eigentlich einig?"

Der Tränkemeister feixte. „Seitdem wir denselben Feind haben." Er bedachte sie mit so eindringlichen Blicken, dass ihr überdeutlich wurde, wen er damit meinte.

„Oh, ist das dein neuer Kosename für mich?" Hermine lächelte kokett.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber bei 'durchtriebenes Miststück'."

„Soll ich euch alleine lassen?", erinnerte Sirius die beiden, dass er auch noch anwesend war.

„Ja, du kannst die Tür bewachen", stimmte Snape zu.

„Schlag ihn mal, Mina."

Sie tat, was Sirius gesagt hatte, und hob anschließend unschuldig die Hände in die Luft. „Ich war nur die Botin."

„Es erwischt immer die Boten", grollte Snape.

Glücklicherweise kam er nicht mehr dazu, seine Drohung wahr zu machen, denn Scott kehrte in sein Büro zurück. In der Hand hielt er den neuen Kaufvertrag. „So, wollen wir dann zur Unterschrift schreiten?", fragte er und wirkte dabei sichtlich nervös.

Hermine nickte lächelnd und stand als erste auf. Sie nahm den Kugelschreiber entgegen, den Scott ihr reichte, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, auch diesen Vertrag wenigstens zu überfliegen. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie Snape sich über ihre Schulter beugte und dasselbe tat; sein herber Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und ließ ihre Konzentration kurzzeitig schwinden. Sie musste einen Absatz noch einmal lesen.

„Der ist in Ordnung", urteilte ihr Mitleser schließlich und Hermine kam kurze Zeit später zu demselben Schluss. Schwungvoll setzte sie ihre Unterschrift darunter. Ohne einem der beiden Männer die Chance zu geben, den Kugelschreiber in die Hand zu bekommen, schob sie Scott den Vertrag wieder zu.

Der blickte zwar etwas irritiert von einem zum anderen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, dass ausgerechnet Hermine diejenige war, die das Geschäft abschloss.

Hermine ihrerseits zog derweil den Scheck aus ihrer Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Sie hatte die Rechnungssumme gesehen und festgestellt, dass sie sich um gut einhundert Pfund von der Summe unterschied, die auf dem Scheck stand. „Der Rest ist für dich", verkündete sie nun und biss sich vor Vergnügen auf die Unterlippe. Als Snape protestieren wollte, rammte sie ihm reichlich unfreundlich den Ellbogen in die Seite. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hielt er danach tatsächlich den Mund.

„Vielen Dank!" Scott beeilte sich, den Scheck entgegenzunehmen und sicher zu verstauen.

„Wann können wir das Haus beziehen?", erkundigte Sirius sich und klang dabei äußerst geschäftsmäßig. Hermine bemerkte den amüsierten Unterton in seiner Stimme dennoch.

„Sobald es bewohnbar ist. Es gehört jetzt dir." Dabei wechselte sein Blick zu Hermine.

„Wunderbar", kommentierte Hermine und streckte ihm ihre Hand hin. „Es war mir eine Freude, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen." Sie schüttelte ihm die Hand zum Abschied und zog sich ihre Jacke an, während erst Snape und dann Sirius es ihr gleichtaten.

Kaum hatten sie das Büro verlassen, schnarrte der Tränkemeister ihr ins Ohr: „Ich will ein Drittel deines idiotischen Trinkgeldes zurückhaben!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wir werden morgen noch einmal nach Schweden apparieren. Zur Schlüsselübergabe und da wir dann ohnehin da sind, werden wir auch gleich die Gebäude in einen bewohnbaren Zustand bringen. Natürlich erst nachdem ich eine brave Bürgerin der magischen Welt gewesen bin und deinem Vater meine Stimme gegeben habe. Danach dauert es dann nur noch solange, bis wir unsere Sachen gepackt haben", berichtete Hermine am Abend Ginny und spielte dabei mit den kleinen Fingern des Säuglings, der auf ihren Oberschenkeln lag. Er war mittlerweile schon so groß geworden, dass seine Beine etwas angewinkelt waren, damit er eine Stütze im Kopf hatte.

„Wow. Das ging ja wirklich schnell", stellte Ginny fest und stellte ein Glas Rotwein vor Hermine auf den Tisch.

„Ja, das ging es", erwiderte die Ältere und wiederholte ihre Worte noch einmal im besten Baby-Singsang, woraufhin James sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du einer Wohngemeinschaft mit Snape gewachsen bist?" Die Rothaarige setzte sich in den Sessel und nippte an ihrem eigenen Glas.

„Ich wohne ja jetzt auch schon mit ihm zusammen. Sogar näher als wir es in Schweden tun werden. Neben dem Haupthaus gibt es mehrere kleine Speicher und Ställe, die wir umbauen werden. Einen davon wird Snape beziehen. Ich werde ihn dort vermutlich seltener sehen als hier. Und vor allem wird er mir nicht mehr in der Küche auflauern, wenn ich morgens nach meinem Kaffee dürste." Die letzten Worte fügte sie mit einem Augenrollen hinzu, während sie die Füße des Babys massierte.

Ginny lächelte verständnisvoll. „Und das mit Sirius ist jetzt also so richtig ernst, ja?"

„Ich denke schon", murmelte Hermine. „Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Ginnys Augenbrauen zuckten entsetzt nach oben. „Ich hätte bloß nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Sirius der Typ Mann ist, der dich glücklich machen könnte. Nicht nachdem du mit meinem Bruder zusammen gewesen bist."

Hermine wurde rot. „Na ja", begann sie dann den Versuch einer Erklärung, „ich dachte auch immer, ich wäre eine Frau, die einen netten, verständnisvollen und zuvorkommenden Mann möchte. Die heiraten und Kinder bekommen möchte und nebenbei ein wenig Forschung betreibt. So sah mein Plan aus, schon seitdem ich alt genug war, Pläne zu schmieden."

„Das ist sehr lange", stimmte Ginny grinsend zu.

„Aber meine Beziehung zu Ron hat mir deutlich gemacht, dass es nette, verständnisvolle und zuvorkommende Männer nicht gibt – zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit über. Und dass ich doch eher die Sorte Mann bevorzuge, die... zu ihren Fehlern steht. Mehr noch, die sie zur Schau trägt und stolz darauf ist. Sirius strahlt so unglaublich viel Selbstachtung aus, egal in welcher Lage er ist." Bei diesen Worten drifteten ihre Gedanken in Richtungen, die das Rot auf ihren Wangen nur noch vertieften. „Und er ist immer ehrlich zu mir, egal was für ein Licht das auf ihn wirft."

Die Rothaarige blinzelte mehrmals. „Tja, damit kann Ron sicherlich nicht dienen. Er hat es ja früher nicht mal zugegeben, wenn er mir meine Puppe gemopst hatte."

Daraufhin starrte Hermine ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an, ehe sie beide in haltloses Kichern ausbrachen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fuhr Ginny fort: „Ich denke trotzdem, dass du einen Weg eingeschlagen hast, der alles andere als einfach ist. Und ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen, dass du trotzdem niemals bereust, diese Abzweigung genommen zu haben."

Hermine lächelte warm. „Danke, Ginny." Sie griff nach ihrem Glas und sie stießen mit einem klingenden Geräusch an. „Auf die Zukunft", sagte Ginny.

„Auf die Zukunft", stimmte Hermine zu. Dann nippte sie an dem Wein und genoss es, wie der volle, süße Geschmack sich in ihrem Mund ausbreitete und ihre Zunge prickeln ließ. Als sie das Glas jedoch wieder abgestellt hatte, rümpfte sie die Nase. „Ich glaube, er braucht eine frische Windel", verkündete sie und presste James' Beine zusammen in der Hoffnung, der üble Geruch würde sich dadurch weniger penetrant verbreiten.

„Oh, kein Problem. Ich zeig dir, wo der Wickeltisch steht." Ginnys Augenbrauen zuckten provokant, doch als sie Hermines entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Schon gut, ich mach das." Sie stand auf und nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Hermine folgte ihr mit ihren Blicken und sank erleichtert auf der Couch zurück. In Momenten wie diesen war sie besonders froh, dass sie sich mit der Familienplanung noch etwas Zeit lassen würde.


	60. Chapter 60

**Kapitel 60

* * *

**

Es war voll in dem kleinen Büro des Zaubereiministeriums, das zur Wahlzentrale umfunktioniert worden war. Die Reihe derer, die noch ihre Stimme abgeben wollten, zog sich bis in die Eingangshalle hinaus, was immerhin eine Strecke war, die sich über drei Stockwerke und fünf lange Gänge zog. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung hatte Hermine bald festgestellt, dass die Schlange sich schnell bewegte.

„Kaum zu fassen, dass so viele hier sind", murmelte Tonks hinter ihr. „So eine enorme Wahlbeteiligung hat es ewig nicht mehr gegeben."

„Stimmt", erwiderte Hermine. „Bis vor zwei Wochen war ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob diese Regierung überhaupt demokratisch ist."

Die Aurorin grinste verstohlen. Bisher war es tatsächlich so gewesen, dass der Großteil der Wähler aus den Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums selbst bestanden hatte. Das Ministerium war damit stets äußerst zufrieden gewesen, es war umwerfend bequem, diese Dinge intern zu regeln. Doch da Albus sich dieses Umstandes durchaus bewusst gewesen war und Arthur aufgrund seiner sonderbaren Hobbys nicht eben ein großes Ansehen unter den anderen Angestellten genoss, hatte der Schulleiter versucht, an dieser Tatsache ein wenig zu drehen – offensichtlich mit großem Erfolg.

Hermine verlagerte seufzend das Gewicht auf ihr anderes Bein, nachdem sie mit Tonks um die letzte Ecke gebogen war. „Das Ende ist in Sicht", verkündete sie erleichtert.

„Wird auch langsam Zeit. Ich sollte schon seit einer halben Stunde an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen."

„Zum Glück hast du einen so verständnisvollen Vorgesetzten", flötete Hermine.

Doch die Ältere reagierte darauf nicht auf die erwartete lockere Art, sondern nickte ernst. „Den habe ich wirklich."

Hermine schwieg eine Weile, dann fragte sie: „Ginny plant eine Überraschungsfeier, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Tonks, blickte dabei aber so interessiert in eine andere Richtung, dass die Lüge offensichtlich war.

„Wann?"

Die Aurorin schwieg beharrlich. Zumindest solange, bis Hermine ihr einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Du darfst mich nicht so angucken! Ich bin zart besaitet...", nuschelte sie und lief rot an.

„Stimmt. Mein Bettelblick zusammen mit einem 'Du bist meine absolut beste Freundin, bitte verrat es mir!' funktioniert auch immer viel besser." Hermine legte besagten Blick auf und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Bitte, Tonks!"

Die Freundin wimmerte verzweifelt. „Das ist nicht fair!"

„Was ist heutzutage schon fair?" Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern und ging mit unbekümmerter Miene die paar Schritte weiter, die die Schlage sich bewegt hatte. „Sagst du es mir nun?"

Tonks seufzte verzweifelt. „Aber das hast du nicht von mir."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Heute Abend. Sie will es als Party für den Wahlsieg von Arthur tarnen."

„Huh!", machte Hermine. „Geschickt..."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Albus betrat das mittlerweile bereits leer geräumte Labor um die Mittagszeit herum. Severus, der damit beschäftigt war, die Inhalte der nummerierten Kartons auf einem Blatt Pergament festzuhalten, damit er sie nachher in einer logischen Reihenfolge wieder auspacken konnte, sah interessiert zu ihm auf.

„Hast du einen Moment, Severus?" Der Schulleiter sah sich kurz um, ehe seine Blicke wieder zu Severus' Gesicht zurückkehrten.

„Ist es nicht so, dass ich Zeit zu haben habe, wenn du dich schon mal herbemühst, alter Mann?"

Albus lächelte fein. „Nachdem du mich vor einiger Zeit darauf hingewiesen hast, dass in diesem Haus niemand mehr ist, der für den Krieg interessant ist, hielt ich es nicht für nötig, so oft wie früher herzukommen. Oder hast du mich etwa vermisst?" Die blauen Augen blitzten herausfordernd.

„Nicht im Geringsten. Also, was willst du hier?" Er legte widerwillig seine Feder beiseite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe Arbeit für dich." Der Schulleiter zog eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche und berichtete Severus kurz von der Leiche, die ihn seit einigen Tagen beschäftigte, und von den Vermutungen, die er diesbezüglich hatte. „Filius ist es gelungen, eine verwendbare Menge der Droge zu isolieren und ich möchte dich bitten, zusätzlich zu magischen und Muggelexperten einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Deine Erfahrungen mit Voldemort ermöglichen dir eine Sicht auf die Dinge, die wir anders nicht bekommen können."

Severus nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und hielt sie mit gerunzelter Stirn gegen das Licht. Die Flüssigkeit darin war vollkommen klar. Ohne genauere Analyseverfahren konnte er darüber gar nichts sagen. Doch seine Neugier war definitiv geweckt. „Ich werde mich damit beschäftigen, wenn ich mein Labor in Schweden eingerichtet habe", stimmte er deswegen zu. „Aber erlaube mir eine Frage." Der Schulleiter neigte einverstanden den Kopf. „Was versprichst du dir davon?"

Albus zog die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Diese Droge ist die einzige Spur, die wir derzeit haben. Voldemort macht sich beängstigend rar in den letzten Wochen. Dass er nicht einmal versucht hat, das führerlose Ministerium zu übernehmen, besorgt mich sehr. Wir müssen jedem Hinweis folgen, und sei er noch klein."

„Solange du nicht erwartest, dass diese Droge der Schlüssel zum Durchbruch ist, soll es mir recht sein."

„Nein, das erwarte ich nicht. Ich denke, Voldemort will testen, wer den längeren Atem hat. Wie du bereits sagtest, niemand auf unserer Seite steht über Jahre hinweg in Alarmbereitschaft. Uns fehlt die leidenschaftliche Überzeugung, der Wille, alles dafür zu opfern."

„Es wäre zu viel verlangt", wandte Severus ein. Obwohl er die ganze Zeit über bereit gewesen war, genau das zu geben. Bis er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und enttarnt worden war.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen hoffe ich sehr, dass Voldemort in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft einen Fehler macht, der es uns ermöglicht, das Ganze zu einem Ende zu bringen. Und solange werden wir an Informationen sammeln, was wir bekommen können. Ich bin froh, dass du dabei helfen wirst, Severus." Der alte Mann lächelte dankbar.

„Ich bin dein Mann seit über zwanzig Jahren, Albus. Ich werde es auch in Zukunft sein, soweit es mir möglich ist."

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Ich fürchte, Ginny plant eine Abschiedsfeier für uns", murmelte Hermine, während sie später an diesem Tag dem zukünftigen Wohnzimmer einen neuen Anstrich verpasste. Dieses Mal hatte das Treffen mit dem schwedischen Makler problemlos geklappt und nachdem er ihnen offiziell die Schlüssel überreicht und sich für den verpassten Termin entschuldigt hatte, hatte er seinem inneren Fluchtreflex, bedingt durch Snapes giftige Blicke, nachgegeben und sie mit ihrem neuen Besitz alleine gelassen.

„Mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand", nölte Snape in diesem Moment und rümpfte angesichts des warmen Rottons der einen Wand die Nase. „Wie wäre es noch mit goldenen Streifen?"

Hermine wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius. „Gar keine schlechte Idee, Schniefelus." Mit einem begeisterten Grinsen zückte der Animagus seinen Zauberstab und nahm die Veränderung vor.

„Umwerfend!" Der Tränkemeister schüttelte sich und wandte sich dann der Tür zu. „Wenn es euch nicht stört, werde ich mich um mein Reich kümmern gehen." Er wartete nicht ab, ob Sirius oder Hermine etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatten, sondern verschwand einfach.

Ein paar Minuten arbeiteten die beiden schweigend nebeneinander her, reparierten kleine Baustellen und statteten das Haus mit ein paar stabilisierenden Zaubern aus. Als sie im unteren Stockwerk fertig waren und die schmale Treppe ins zuvor angebaute zweite Stockwerk hinaufstiegen, seufzte Hermine. „Mit dem Zauberstab zu renovieren, ist ja schön und gut. Aber nach und nach werden wir alles auch per Hand tun müssen. Sonst bricht uns nachher das ganze Haus ein."

„Das wäre ungünstig", stimmte Sirius zu und sah sich um. „Aber da das Geschäft vermutlich ohnehin erst in ein paar Monaten wirklich ins Rollen kommen wird, haben wir ja noch ausreichend Zeit dafür."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du freust dich schon darauf, nicht wahr?"

„Klar! Ich mag handwerkliche Arbeiten. Vor allem, wenn sie mir zugute kommen." Er grinste.

„Gut zu wissen. Dann überlasse ich dir am besten die ganze Renovierung und kümmer mich in der Zeit alleine um die Aufgaben einer Hausfrau." Ihre Augenbrauen hüpften munter auf und ab.

„Solange du kein '...und Mutter' hinten anhängst, kann ich damit durchaus leben."

„Och...", machte Hermine vage und ging vor ihm ins zukünftige Schlafzimmer, das aus zwei, durch einen breiten Durchgang miteinander verbundenen Zimmern bestand.

„Was?" Sirius klang äußerst alarmiert und sah sogar richtig entsetzt aus, als Hermine ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

Sie kicherte leise. „Keine Angst, in den nächsten paar Jahren gehört mein Körper voll und ganz dir. Na ja, und hin und wieder vielleicht auch Severus." Die letzten Worte fügte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn hinzu, während sie sich mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Unterlippe tippte.

Sirius machte eine gönnerhafte Miene bei diesem Einwand.

„Aber irgendwann", fuhr sie schließlich fort, „würde ich schon gerne ein kleines Du hier rumlaufen haben."

„Du kannst wohl gar nicht genug Männer um dich haben, hm?" Er lachte dunkel und verpasste dem Boden einen Parkettbelag, so unvermittelt, dass Hermine kurzzeitig ins Schwanken geriet.

„Es hat so seine Vorzüge", gestand sie und gestaltete die Wände in einem dezenten Sandton.

„Ich allerdings hätte auch nichts gegen ein kleines _Du_ einzuwenden." Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Hermine von innen heraus wärmte, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihren Plan besann.

„Von mir aus auch das. In ein paar Jahren!"

Er nickte heftig. „Klingt gut."

„Wunderbar."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Das Wohnzimmer war verlassen, als Tonks am Nachmittag bei Remus aus dem Kamin stieg. Sie sah sich um, während sie den Staub von ihrer Hose klopfte, dann fiel ihr ein Knistern auf, das in der Luft lag. Sie brauchte nur einen Moment, um es als das Geräusch zu identifizieren, das Fleisch von sich gab, wenn man es in der Pfanne briet.

Mit einem Lächeln legte sie ihren Umhang ab und schlich leise durch die ihr mittlerweile so bekannte Wohnung. Es gab Tage, an denen fühlte sie sich hier wohler als in ihren eigenen vier Wänden. Und es wurden immer mehr.

Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke in die kleine Küche und sah, dass Remus am Herd stand und ihr den Rücken zukehrte. Als würde sie sich an einen gesuchten Schwerverbrecher heranschleichen, stakste Tonks durch die von herrlichen Düften erfüllte Küche und legte unvermittelt ihre Arme um seine Hüften.

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung erschreckte Remus sich nicht im Geringsten. „Du hast mich gehört, nicht wahr?", fragte sie resigniert.

Er drehte sich um und zuckte entschuldigend mit der Schulter. „Ich werde nun mal informiert, wenn jemand meine Wohnung durch den Kamin betritt. In Zeiten wie diesen ist das besser." Er legte die Hände an ihr Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich.

Tonks schloss die Augen und gab sich dem wohligen Gefühl hin, das diese Zuneigung in ihr auslöste. Auch wenn es seit ihrer Fehlgeburt einen kleinen Knacks bekommen hatte.

Sie hatte es nicht gewagt, Remus zu sagen, dass sie sich die Schuld am Tod ihres Kindes gab. Ihre Angst, dass er ihr zustimmen würde, war einfach zu groß. Stattdessen war sie jedes Mal froh, wenn er sie so behandelte wie früher auch. Ohne eine Andeutung von Vorwürfen. Er würde es nicht tun, wenn er die Schuld bei ihr sehen würde, beruhigte sie sich immer wieder. Und trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht verzeihen, dass sie sein Kind verloren hatte. Seinen kleinen Sohn...

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatte sie zu weinen begonnen. Remus dagegen merkte es sofort: „Was ist los, Dora?" Er wandte sich kurz ab, um das Essen hinter sich mit einem Stasiszauber zu belegen. Urplötzlich herrschte Stille in der Küche.

Tonks legte ihre Finger auf seine linke Hand, die noch immer an ihrem Gesicht lag, und schmiegte sich seufzend hinein. „Es ist nichts", antwortete sie. Als er sie skeptisch ansah, fügte sie hinzu: „Nicht mehr als sonst." Sie küsste seine warme Handfläche und strich dann mit ihren Daumen darüber. Es war schön, einfach nur seine Hand zu halten, ganz anders als sie es sonst tat, bewusster, intensiver. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Remus."

Er zog sie mit der anderen Hand an seine Brust und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Ich werde immer da sein. Nichts, das du tun könntest, würde etwas daran ändern."

Seine Worte trafen sie unerwartet tief und für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er wusste, was ihr zu schaffen machte. Ihr Herzschlag stolperte entsetzt und sie versteifte sich leicht in seinen Armen. Doch als Remus nichts weiter sagte, legte sich ihr Entsetzen wieder und sie war einfach nur froh, dass er es gesagt hatte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Wie soll unser Unternehmen eigentlich heißen", fragte Hermine gedankenverloren, während sie sich am Nachmittag mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand gegen die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche im Grimmauldplatz lehnte.

Snape saß ihr gegenüber am Tisch und überflog die Schlagzeilen des Tagespropheten, so wie er es jeden Tag tat. Immerhin war es nahezu die einzige Verbindung, die er noch in die magische Welt hatte.

Besonders vertieft war er dennoch nicht in seine Lektüre, denn er antwortete ihr ohne Zeitverzögerung und ohne den Blick zu heben: „Arcane Artisanry."

„Du meinst, arkan als Hinweis darauf, dass es die Tränkekunst schon lange vor der Zauberstabkunst gab?"

Seine Antwort bestand in einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Hermine wiederholte den Namen mehrmals in Gedanken. „Nett", urteilte sie schließlich.

Der Tränkemeister rümpfte über ihre Beschreibung die Nase. „Ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren."

„Hatte ich nicht vor." Sie ließ ihre Augenbrauen tanzen und trank einen Schluck Wasser, während Snape sich wieder der Zeitung zuwandte.

Erst ein paar Minuten später sah er wieder zu ihr auf. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, warum?", fragte Hermine scheinheilig.

„Weil du immer noch hier rumstehst. Hast du nichts zu tun?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts Besonderes. Das Packen ist eine Sache von Minuten. Und da du dich um den Fideliuszauber für das Grundstück kümmern wolltest..."

„Albus wird den Zauber sprechen und eine Person zum Geheimniswahrer machen, die nur er kennt. Er meint, so wäre es am sichersten", ließ er sich zu einer kurzen Erklärung herab.

„Damit mag er Recht haben. Ich wüsste allerdings schon gerne, in wessen Händen unsere Sicherheit liegt."

„In Minervas", erwiderte Snape gelassen und schüttelte eine der Seiten glatt.

„Ich denke, nur Dumbledore kennt den Namen der Person."

„Natürlich. Und er ist ja auch überhaupt nicht berechenbar", war die schnarrende Antwort. Als Hermine darauf nichts erwiderte, fügte er hinzu: „Für mich! Ich kenne den alten Mann wie mich selbst. Von mir abgesehen wird niemand auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er ausgerechnet Minerva als Geheimniswahrer nimmt. Das Risiko, dass sie es nicht lange genug sein wird, ist eigentlich viel zu groß."

Hermine schluckte über diese harschen Worte. Doch natürlich hatte er Recht; wenn es zum finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort kommen würde, würde Professor McGonagall in erster Reihe mitkämpfen. „Sie wird ihre Aufgabe erfüllen", sagte sie dennoch mit fester Stimme. „Und wir sollten ihr dankbar dafür sein."

„Zum Glück müssen wir ihr das nicht zeigen. Wir wissen ja von nichts." Er feixte zufrieden. „Wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich jetzt gerne weiterlesen. Also verschwinde!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du so liebenswert zu mir bist, weiß ich immer gar nicht, was ich machen soll", sagte sie süßlich. „Ich schwanke jedes Mal aufs Neue zwischen einer weiteren Ohrfeige und einem weiteren Kuss. Was würdest du denn bevorzugen?"

„Dass du tust, was ich sage."

„Tut mir leid, damit kann ich nicht dienen."

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn und ein maliziöses Lächeln kroch über seine Lippen. „Mir scheint, du spielst gerne mit dem Feuer."

„Ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Sie erwiderte das Lächeln mit gleicher Münze.

Bis seines abrupt verschwand. „Dann pass auf, dass du dir nicht die Finger verbrennst!"

Hermine setzte erneut die Flasche an, äußerst gelassen. Dann drehte sie den Deckel wieder drauf, stellte sie beiseite und ging zu Snape hinüber. Sie küsste ihn erneut auf die Wange, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, ihr auszuweichen, und sagte dann: „Wie könnte ich, wenn du ständig mit dem Wassereimer in der Hand herumläufst? Wen willst du damit eigentlich schützen, dich oder mich?" Sie ließ ihm noch einen intensiven Blick zukommen, dann wandte sie sich um und verschwand aus der Küche.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Als Hermine am Abend aus dem unteren Stockwerk zunehmend lauter werdendes Poltern vernahm, verzog sie etwas gequält das Gesicht. Ihr stand der Sinn nicht sonderlich danach, den letzten Abend in diesem Haus auf einer großen Party zu verbringen. Und andererseits fühlte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer auch nicht mehr wohl. Ihre Sachen waren gepackt und in Kisten verstaut. Wenn sie morgen aufbrachen, musste sie sie nur noch schrumpfen und in ihren Umhangtaschen verstauen. Das war endgültiger, als es ihr bisher vorgekommen war.

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja?", rief sie laut und Sirius steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Die Horden sind eingefallen. Arthur hat gewonnen und wir wurden zum Feiern verurteilt", verkündete er mit unbeweglicher Miene.

„Als ob dich das stören würde", neckte Hermine ihn.

Daraufhin ließ er das Grinsen zu, das auf sein Gesicht drängte. „Nicht übermäßig, nein."

Seufzend stand sie von ihrem Bett auf, dem einzigen Möbelstück, das noch seine ursprüngliche Form inne hatte, und ging zur Tür hinüber. Sirius hingegen schlüpfte ins Zimmer, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. „Abschiedsblues?", fragte er verständnisvoll.

„Schon irgendwie", gab sie schulterzuckend zu. „Ich weiß, dass es für uns kein Problem ist, herzukommen. Aber wir gehen ja nach Schweden, weil wir dort leben wollen, und nicht, um jeden Morgen hierher zu apparieren. Irgendwie ist mir das eben erst bewusst geworden."

„Ein bisschen spät, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Etwas, ja." Sie schniefte leise. „Aber wir werden uns schon zurechtfinden, oder? Ein bisschen Sprachtraining und alles läuft wie gehabt." Sie lächelte tapfer.

„Hör zu", begann Sirius und seine Hände glitten von ihren Wangen durch die lockigen Haare bis er sie an ihrem Hals liegen ließ. „Wir werden es versuchen, ein oder zwei Monate. Und wenn es dir dann nicht gefällt, überlegen wir uns was anderes. Schweden ist nicht das Ende aller Tage. Es ist kein Gefängnis."

Obwohl es gegen alles sprach, was der rationale Teil in Hermine ihr an Grundsätzen und Prinzipien diktierte, sorgte die Aussicht, dass Sirius sie nicht für verrückt erklären würde, wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte, dafür, dass sie sich schon etwas besser fühlte. Sie schloss mit einem Lächeln die Augen. „Danke."

„Immer wieder gerne. Und, wie sieht es aus, kommst du mit nach unten und feierst ein bisschen mit uns?"

Sie nickte. „Aber vorher holen wir noch Severus aus seinem Zimmer. Ich sehe es gar nicht ein, dass er sich davor drückt."

Sirius lachte dunkel. „Ich wünsch dir viel Erfolg!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Letztendlich kostete es gar nicht so viel Mühe, den Tränkemeister aus seinen vier Wänden zu locken. Die Aussichten auf Feuerwhiskey, Essen und einen unauffälligen Platz am Fenster brachten ihn dazu, nicht mehr als die obligatorische Gegenwehr zu leisten, ehe er sich durch die Androhung weiterer Küsse seitens Hermine nach unten bewegen ließ.

Sie betraten das umgeräumte und magisch vergrößerte Wohnzimmer nacheinander und nachdem Hermine Ginny, Harry und Tonks begrüßt hatte, hielt sie Ausschau nach Arthur. „Wo ist denn unser neuer Zaubereiminister?", fragte sie, während ihre Laune immer besser wurde.

Tonks deutete auf die Ecke neben dem Buffet. „Albus wollte ihn unbedingt sprechen. Keine Ahnung, worum es ging."

Hermine tauschte einen unwissenden Blick mit der Aurorin und ging dann zu den beiden Männern hinüber. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Albus. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Und es stört mich nicht. Ich habe Molly in letzter Zeit sehr vernachlässigt, das muss sich ändern", hörte sie Arthur noch sagen, ehe die beiden auf sie aufmerksam wurden.

„Meinen Glückwunsch!", wandte sie sich an den Mann, der zeitweise als ihr Schwiegervater in spe gehandelt wurde, und umarmte ihn herzlich.

„Danke, Hermine!" Er strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen."

„Du hast es dir verdient", erwiderte sie beharrlich und ignorierte dabei das Wissen, dass seine neue Stellung eigentlich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war. Dann wandte sie sich dem Schulleiter zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem nach wie vor respektvollen „Professor Dumbledore!".

Der alte Mann neigte den Kopf und erwiderte den Gruß. Und obwohl wie immer ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, die beiden in einem wichtigen Gespräch unterbrochen zu haben. „Na ja, ich... werd dann mal das Buffet stürmen", murmelte sie daher verlegen und trat den Rückzug an.

Sie stromerte kurz am Buffet vorbei, hatte jedoch noch keinen rechten Hunger. So blieb es bei einer Tomate, die eigentlich als Dekoration gedacht war, sich ihr aber so verlockend anbot, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sie sich zu schnappen. Dann entdeckte sie Sirius, der mit Harry zusammenstand und gerade etwas entgegennahm. Vermutlich die Papiere, die die Eintrittskarte in sein neues Leben bildeten.

Hermine lächelte und ging zu den beiden hinüber. „Und, wie dürfen wir dich jetzt nennen?", fragte sie und biss sich vor Neugierde auf die Unterlippe.

Sirius verzog leidend das Gesicht. „Sag du es ihr. Ich kann es nicht aussprechen..."

„Oh, so schlimm?", kicherte Hermine und sah ihren besten Freund erwartungsvoll an.

„Er übertreibt es maßlos", versicherte Harry. „Und es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob wir eine große Auswahl gehabt hätte. Immerhin musste zu dem Namen auch das Alter passen und der familiäre Hintergrund."

„Welcher familiäre Hintergrund?", schaltete Sirius sich mit entsetzter Miene ein.

„Gar keiner!", präzisierte Harry. „Du hast keine Familie mehr, darum ging es ja. Und aufgrund all dieser Anforderung blieb leider nur... Howard Kane übrig." Obwohl Harry vorher behauptet hatte, dass es so schlimm gar nicht wäre, musste er nun doch seinen Blick abwenden, um sein Lachen zu verbergen.

Hermine räusperte sich leise und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Na ja... sei doch froh, dass es kein Archibald geworden ist."

Der Animagus kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte sie verstimmt an. „Das tröstet mich jetzt ungemein."

„Hab ich mir gedacht", erwiderte Hermine süßlich, streckte sich aber zu einem Versöhnungskuss auf die Zehenspitzen und seufzte zufrieden, als sie merkte, dass es funktionierte.

Harry lächelte, als er sie dabei beobachtete, doch in seinem Blick stand noch immer ein Rest Unglaube darüber, dass seine beste Freundin sich ausgerechnet seinen Paten auserkoren hatte. Zu Hermines Erleichterung sprach er diesen Gedanken nicht aus. Dafür jedoch einen anderen, der ihr noch immer etwas schwer im Magen lag: „Kaum zu fassen, dass ihr morgen einfach so ins Ausland zieht."

„Ja, geht mir auch so", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Und dann auch noch mit Snape!" Er lachte ungläubig auf.

Für einen Moment überlegte Hermine, ob sie ihm denselben Vortrag halten sollte wie Ginny am Vortag, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. „Das Leben hält manchmal die eine oder andere Überraschung bereit, Harry. Das solltest du doch wissen."

„Oh ja...", stimmte er zu und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Sie wurden abgelenkt durch das Geräusch weiterer Gäste, die durch den Kamin eintrafen. Einer nach dem anderen trat aus dem Flohfeuer und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Hermine kannte nicht einen von ihnen, vermutete aber Ordensmitglieder unter den teilweise doch recht steif wirkenden Umhängen.

„Scheint, als würde die Party nun endlich beginnen", stellte Sirius erfreut fest. „Wie sieht es aus, mischen wir uns unter die Leute?", fragte er an Hermine gewandt.

„Uns bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig", erwiderte sie, wirkte aber längst nicht mehr so bedrückt wie noch vor einer Viertelstunde in ihrem Zimmer.

Sirius, der das durchaus bemerkte, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche, ohne dass Hermine eine Chance hatte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Dennoch lachte sie herzlich und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, während Sirius sie einmal herumschwang. Als sie in seinen Armen landete, flog ihr Blick kurz hinüber zum Fenster, wo Snape – wie angekündigt – an der Wand stand und finstere Blicke verteilte. Ihren jedoch erwiderte er mit einem beinahe unmerklichen Nicken, was Hermine noch breiter lächeln ließ.

Alles in allem, dachte sie, während sie Sirius' zweifelhaften Tanzschritten folgte, waren die Aussichten doch gar nicht mal so schlecht.

* * *

ENDE

* * *

Und wieder mal geht eine Story zu Ende...

Na ja, fast. Am Freitag gibt es noch einen Epilog. ;)


	61. Chapter 61

**Epilog

* * *

**

_- Etwa ein Jahr später -

* * *

_

„Einverstanden. Lassen Sie uns einen Vertrag aufsetzen, Mr Kane."

Ein erfreutes Lächeln breitete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht aus, während er die Hand ergriff, die sein neue Geschäftspartner ihm reichte. „Gerne. Ich werde meiner Partnerin Bescheid sagen, sie ist für die Verträge zuständig."

Der andere nickte und nahm erneut die Pergamente zur Hand, die die Einzelheiten des Angebots enthielten. Mit einem interessierten Gesichtsausdruck setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann, sie erneut zu studieren.

Sirius verließ das Büro, in dem er sich mit dem Vertreter von _Belle Sorceress_, einem vielversprechenden Neuunternehmen für magische Pflegeprodukte, zusammengesetzt hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, den Vertrag selbst aufzusetzen. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte er mehr über die rechtlichen Hintergründe eines eigenen Geschäfts gelernt, als ihm lieb war. Doch er hatte auch vieles über den Umgang mit Kunden gelernt und dass ein Mann im besten Alter eher sein Gringottsverlies öffnete, wenn er einer attraktiven Frau gegenübersaß, war eine der ersten Lektionen gewesen.

Beschwingt überquerte er den feuchten Rasen und steuerte auf das kleine Gebäude zu, in dem er Hermine und Schniefelus wusste. Sie arbeiteten schon seit Tagen an einer Neuentwicklung, die ihren Katalog für den kommenden Sommer aufpeppen sollte. Mittlerweile wohnten sie fast in diesem Labor.

Als er das erhöht gebaute Gebäude umrundet hatte und auf die kleine Treppe zuging, sah er, dass die Tür einen Spalt weit offen stand. Anscheinend war selbst den beiden Laborratten zwischenzeitlich aufgefallen, dass man die Luft im Inneren des ehemaligen Speichers, die mit Hitze, Feuchtigkeit, Duftnoten aller erdenklichen Zutaten und dem Qualm des Feuers unter den Kesseln geschwängert war, schneiden konnte. Lautlos huschte Sirius die wenigen Stufen hinauf und schielte feixend hinein.

Die beiden standen sich am Kopf des Labortisches gegenüber, Snape gut einen Kopf größer als Hermine; er hielt ihr eine Pergamentrolle entgegen, die sie nur zögernd entgegennahm. Sie sah aus, als ahne sie schreckliches.

Sirius beugte sich noch weiter vor, als der Giftmischer zu sprechen begann. Durch das Lodern der Flammen war er über die Distanz von gut vier Metern nur schwer zu verstehen, doch mit einem kleinen Zauber konnte er das Gespräch belauschen, als würde er direkt neben ihnen stehen.

„Heute Nacht wirst du den Trank überwachen", verkündete Snape in diesem Moment.

„Warum?"

„Das geht dich nichts an", war die ätzende Antwort.

„Oh, na dann kannst du ja auch selbst auf den Trank aufpassen." Sie hielt ihm die Pergamentrolle wieder vor die Nase.

Snape machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, sie entgegenzunehmen. Stattdessen versuchte er, sie mit seinem bösen Blick umzustimmen – erfolglos. „Die Ära des Dunklen Lords geht zu Ende. Albus will mich in London haben."

Nicht nur Hermine wirkte plötzlich sehr viel aufmerksamer, auch Sirius spitze seine Ohren. Seitdem sie England verlassen hatten, waren nur spärlich Informationen bis zu ihnen durchgedrungen. „Der Krieg hat bald ein Ende? Das ist ja wundervoll!"

„Jaah", nölte der Tränkemeister, „also wirst du auf den Trank achten."

Hermine reckte ihr Kinn vor und hielt seinem Blick stoisch stand. „Was krieg ich dafür?"

Während Sirius sich ein dunkles Lachen verkniff, zog Snape konsterniert eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Du willst verhandeln?"

„Du nicht?"

„Nein. Ich erteile Befehle und verlange, dass man ihnen Folge leistet."

„Hm." Sie machte ein gespielt nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Scheint mir eine festgefahrene Situation zu sein."

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hat schon mal jemand festgestellt, dass Blacks unerträgliche Art ansteckend ist?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Sirius wusste, sie hatte schon so gut wie gewonnen.

„Das sollte sich dringend ändern im Gedenken an all jene, die ihm noch über den Weg laufen werden." Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er kapitulierte: „Also, was willst du?"

Hermine grinste, zufrieden mit sich und ihrem Erfolg. „Das einzige, das ich mir von dir immer noch erkämpfen muss."

„Lästige Kröte", war die prompte Antwort. Nichtsdestotrotz näherte er sich ihr und gestattete, dass ihre Lippen sich trafen.

Sirius neigte den Kopf zur Seite, während er beobachtete, wie Hermine sich etwas nach hinten beugte, ihre freie Hand in den schwarzen Haaren des Tränkemeisters vergrub und sich komplett einem dieser seltenen Küsse hingab. Ein leises Stöhnen drang an seine Ohren und jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter.

Gerade als Snape den Kuss unwirsch beendete, öffnete der Animagus die Tür und fragte: „Darf ich mitspielen?"

„Sicher", erwiderte Snape, „der Abwasch gehört dir." Er gestikulierte zur Spüle, neben der sich die benutzten Geräte des Tages stapelten.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint."

„Ach was", ätzte der andere und wandte sich wieder dem Trank zu.

Hermine lächelte verschmitzt um kam um den Labortisch herum. „Und, wie lief es?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich auch von seinen Lippen einen Kuss gestohlen hatte.

Sirius leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen und nahm den fremden Geschmack des Tränkemeisters wahr. „Hervorragend. Er wartet darauf, mit dir den Vertrag aufzusetzen."

„Gut. Dann geh ich wohl besser meine Haare bändigen, bevor ich ihn um den Finger wickle." Ein Blitzen huschte über ihre braunen Augen, während sie die buschigen Strähnen, die sich angesichts der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit um ihr Gesicht lockten, zu einem dicken Zopf zusammennahm. Sie hatte mindestens so viel Spaß beim Gespräch mit den männlichen Kunden wie er mit den weiblichen. Es war berauschend, ihnen das Gefühl zu geben, etwas Besonderes zu sein, begehrenswert und verführerisch – und dann festzustellen, dass Hermine immer begehrenswerter und verführerischer war.

Sirius gab ihr einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Hintern, als sie sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Labor drängelte. Dann wandte er sich Schniefelus zu und schlenderte langsam am Labortisch vorbei.

„Wage es, auch nur ein Staubkorn anzufassen, und ich schmeiß dich höchstpersönlich raus", kam es grollend aus einem Schatten hinter einer fremdartigen Apparatur.

„Ja ja", machte Sirius, „mittlerweile habe ich es verstanden." Allerdings erst, nachdem er drei Experimente ruiniert hatte; und das waren nur die, von denen Snape wusste.

„Das bezweifle ich. Du wärst nämlich schon nicht mehr hier, wenn du es verstanden hättest." Der Tränkemeister ließ ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zukommen, den Sirius wie gewohnt ignorierte.

„Du lässt dich erstaunlich oft von Hermine erpressen in letzter Zeit", stellte er stattdessen mit scheinheilig beiläufiger Stimme fest.

„Eifersüchtig?"

Der Animagus machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Eher interessiert."

„Bei Circe, ich ahne furchtbares...", murmelte Snape und ging in die Hocke, um etwas aus einem der unter dem Tisch angebrachten Regale zu nehmen.

„Es scheint dir ausnehmend gut zu gefallen", fuhr Sirius fort und ging um die Kopfseite des Tisches herum, so dass er nun auf derselben Seite stand wie Snape.

„Es _gefällt_ mir nicht, aber es bringt sie dazu, das zu tun, was ich möchte. Ohne große Diskussionen oder irgendeinen Aufwand."

Sirius schnaubte. „Diese Phase der slytherinschen Verhaltensweisen hast du in Bezug auf Hermine längst hinter dir gelassen. Dir liegt etwas an ihr." Gespannt beobachtete er die Reaktion auf diesen Vorstoß.

So viel stand fest, wäre Schniefelus der Kessel auf einem dieser Feuer, hätte er jetzt zu dampfen begonnen. Er liebte dieses Spiel.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Der Tränkemeister drehte sich endlich zu ihm um und wandte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius. „Sie ist eine Bettgeschichte, genauso wie du eine bist."

„Warst", korrigierte der Animagus. „Wenn du sie nur als Mittel zum Zweck küssen würdest, würde sie es merken. Aber sie ist ganz scharf drauf."

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du bist doch eifersüchtig."

„Warum sollte ich? Ich kann sie küssen, so oft und so viel wie ich will."

„Aber mich nicht." Nun war das Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht, sardonisch und äußerst zufrieden.

„Mit dir kann ich ganz anderes anstellen." Unwillkürlich fuhr er sich ein zweites Mal mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

„Wenn ich dich lasse..."

„Du wehrst dich doch nur noch aus Prinzip", wagte Sirius sich noch weiter vor – sowohl verbal als auch räumlich. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ging langsam auf den dunklen Mann zu. Dabei konnte er fast körperlich spüren, wie die Spannung zwischen ihnen stieg; einen irren Moment lang glaubte er sogar, sie würde sich bald in kleinen Blitzen entladen.

„Mach so weiter und ich lass dich schmoren bis zum Sanktnimmerleinstag", drohte Snape.

„Ich glaube, das täte dir mehr weh als mir, Schniefelus."

Snape knurrte. „Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?" Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte ein Stück nach oben.

Kaum zwanzig Zentimeter vor ihm blieb Sirius stehen; sein Gegenüber war bisher noch keinen Millimeter zurückgewichen. Stur verteidigte er sein Revier und vielleicht auch seinen Zaubertrank. „Sicher", hauchte Sirius. Er wusste, dass Snape extremer als andere auf Gerüche reagierte. Und auf Sirius' Geruch reagierte er besonders extrem.

Im nächsten Moment zuckte die Hand des Tränkemeisters nach vorne und griff brutal in seine Haare. Sirius spürte seinen Kopf rücksichtslos nach hinten gezogen, so dass er seinem Lieblingsfeind seine Kehle präsentierte. War Snape ohnehin schon wenige Zentimeter größer als er, so hatte er es auf diese Weise geschafft, ihn noch weiter herabzusetzen. Drohend beugte er sich über ihn, die Augen dunkel im dämmrigen Licht dieser Ecke des Labors.

„Irgendwann wird deine Dummheit dich noch ins Grab bringen, Black", grollte er mit dunkler Stimme.

„Ich sterbe lieber als Opfer meiner Dummheit als als Opfer meiner Feigheit", erwiderte er mühsam und der Griff festigte sich.

„Du nennst mich nicht Feigling."

Sirius lachte kehlig auf. „Und ob! Du lässt dich zum Küssen erpressen, weil du zu feige bist, dir einzugestehen, dass es dir gefällt."

Snape schnaubte. „Und ich nehme an, von dieser Meinung rückst du nicht ab, ehe du einen Gegenbeweis bekommst."

„Allerdings", bestätigte der Animagus.

Plötzlich war der harte Griff verschwunden und er stolperte überrascht einen Schritt zurück. „Dann bleib bei deiner Meinung", sagte der Tränkemeister abfällig und wollte sich bereits wieder seinem Kessel zuwenden.

Doch Sirius fing sich schneller wieder, als Snape es erwartet hatte. Er schnellte nach vorne, drehte den Mann zu sich herum und überfiel ihn auf eine ähnliche Art, wie Hermine es anfangs des Öfteren getan hatte. Die Lippen des Tränkemeisters pressten sich warm und rau gegen seine eigenen, jedenfalls für etwa eine Sekunde.

Dann stieß Snape ihn von sich, griff jedoch mit der linken Hand nach seinem Hemdkragen. Mit der rechten holte er aus und schlug ihn direkt ins Gesicht. „Gerade eben hab ich dich noch gewarnt, Black!", zischte er wütend, „Und schon schießt du die Warnung in den Wind. Wirst du es jemals lernen?"

Sirius lachte heiser auf und wischte sich das klebrige Blut von der Oberlippe. Ihm war etwas schwindelig. „Wärst du jetzt hier, wenn ich es gelernt hätte, Schniefelus?"

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte der andere, doch ob er damit Sirius' Frage beantwortete oder seine eigene, wurde nicht deutlich. Statt sich zu erklären, starrte er ihn unverwandt an, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Wut und Abscheu. Doch in den schwarzen Augen lag ein vielversprechender Glanz.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass du das letzte Mal aufgehört hast du denken, Snape?"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte verdrießlich den Kopf.

„Du solltest es mal wieder tun", riet Sirius ihm, „Es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an!"

„So gut, dass du es zu deiner Lebensphilosophie gemacht hast?"

Sirius' Antwort bestand aus einem Grinsen. Und dem Hinweis: „Du wirst schon nicht in Askaban oder hinter einem elenden Schleier landen, wenn du deinem Kopf mal eine Pause gönnst."

Snape gab erneut ein Schnauben von sich. „Du willst es wirklich rausfinden. Du kannst es nicht ertragen, nicht zu wissen, was Hermine antreibt. Und du stellst dich dabei so plump an, dass es mir schon beim Zusehen wehtut."

Der Animagus zuckte mit der Schulter. „Wenn es mich ans Ziel bringt, würde ich auch sterben."

„Du bist ein Narr!"

„Mag sein. Aber wenigstens habe ich etwas riskiert."

Snape hielt seinen Blick fest, während er sich in Bewegung setzte und die Distanz überwand, die ihn von Sirius trennte. Erst kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen; auch Sirius war nicht einen Schritt zurückgewichen.

Langsam beugte Snape sich herunter und hielt erst inne, als seine Lippen kaum fünf Zentimeter von denen Sirius' entfernt waren. Der Animagus konnte das Pochen seines Herzschlages mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren.

„Wenn du", begann Snape und seine Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe, „noch einmal versuchst, mich zu küssen, wirst du Schwierigkeiten haben, noch eine Gehirnzelle zu finden, die mit dem Begriff 'Risiko' etwas anfangen kann. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Haben wir", stimmte Sirius ruhig zu.

Dann ließ er seinen Kopf nach vorne zucken und stahl sich einen unendlich viel intensiveren Kuss von den erstarrten Lippen des Tränkemeisters. Bevor der Mann in Schwarz die Gelegenheit hatte, irgendwie zu reagieren, wich Sirius zurück und brachte einen Abstand von gut zwei Metern zwischen sich und seinen früheren Schulkameraden. „Ein Glück, dass Hermine so vielseitig begabt ist", erklärte er mit einem triumphierenden Lachen, während Snape sichtlich an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung geriet. „Gestern erst hat sie mir erklärt, dass man die Banne dieses Labors fatalerweise von innen nicht aufheben kann. Ist das nicht ein Zufall?"

Er wirbelte herum und machte ein paar große Schritte auf die Tür zu. Snape folgte ihm, doch er war zu langsam. Sirius knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und tat genau das, was er kurz zuvor angedeutet hatte. Dann steckte er zufrieden seinen Zauberstab in den Ärmel seines Umhangs und stieg lässig die wenigen Stufen hinunter.

Bevor er Schniefelus wieder aus dem Labor ließ, überlegte er sich besser eine gute Strategie, um das brodelnde Gemüt abzukühlen. Wenn er es geschickt erklärte, würde Hermine ihm einen Tipp geben. Und wenn er sie dabei um den Finger wickelte, würde sie die Aufgabe komplett übernehmen. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen wandte er sich dem Haupthaus zu.

Manchmal war es schon fast zu leicht.


End file.
